Taken
by NightStar28
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by Koga and learns he is no longer the friend she once knew. In the aftermath it becomes clear that things between her and Inuyasha will never be the same. New enemies, as well as old, seek them out, driven by hatred. Not for minors.
1. Warnings

Hello!

Ok, preliminaries, first, I do not own Inuyasha, I am just a fan, maybe a little too much of one, but who out there reading this isn't, right?

Any way, I am using this whole chapter page to say as clearly as I possibly can, **THIS STORY IS NOT FOR MINORS **

It has been given the rating it has for a reason. There will be a rape scene, and it is not glossed over. If you are under 18 please obey the law and do not read it.

Dramatic I know, sorry, but I use to be a nanny and some things stick.


	2. Abducted

"Your Impossible!" Screamed Kagome as she leaned into Inuyasha with nearly her entire body, seeming to defy gravity in her fury. Her hands, clenched into tight fists, were pressed against her sides. Her whole body so taut with anger she seemed to nearly hum with it. For a long moment it seems as if she was going to say more, but instead, and with no small hint of bitterness, she just glared up into Inuyasha's eye's accusingly before turning to stomp away from the bewildered half demon. Her hair dancing behind her like the snapping of an angry cat's tail.

Adopting an arrogant pose, arms crossed high on his chest with his chin thrust up, Inuyasha let out a snort, but wisely didn't say anything. He continued to huff and grunt angrily for several minutes, then plastered on his I-don't-care face. Despite his efforts, anyone who knew him would see with just a glance that he was upset. His ears were twitching, while his foot was rapidly bouncing up and down. Most damming of all however was the fact that one of his clawed fingertips was tapping against his arm in time to the rhythm of his foot. Inuyasha only fidgeted with his hands when he was really frustrated, or upset.

"You are such an idiot sometimes Inuyasha!" Snapped Shippo.

Inuyasha growled at the young fox demon, but with Kagome as mad as she already was he didn't dare smack the twerp. Shippo watched as Inuyasha's eye's flickered to Kagome again. She was talking to Sango, with overly determined cheerfulness, and pointedly not looking in his direction. The young fox saw Inuyasha's stiff posture cave just a little, as the half demon slumped in dejection. With a sigh Shippo hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Do you even know what you did wrong?" He bluntly inquired.

Inuyasha's head snapped around, as he snarled. "NOTHING!" but his eye's expressed his confusion, and if Shippo was reading it right, a bit of remorse.

Shaking his head, Shippo wondered if it was even possible to make Inuyasha understand where he had messed up, but wanting to do his best to help Kagome he decided to try anyway. After giving Inuyasha's hair a yank to get his attention, the hanyou's gaze had already moved back to Kagome, Shippo asked. "Do you really think that Kagome was just sitting around camp doing nothing while you were out scouting?"

Inuyasha squirmed but barked out. "Well what other reason could there be for her to not have food ready!"

Eye's rolling, Shippo snapped back. "How about the fact that she washed her dirty clothes and cleaned and bandaged Miroku's wound. She brushed the spurs out of Kirara's fur, AND she hauled water and kept some in the fire so that when you got back she could make you fresh hot ramen!" Inuyasha's ears dropped low. But Shippo wasn't finished yet. "Do you know that the whole time you were gone she was worrying about you? She kept stopping to look in the direction you had gone. When you finally did show up she got the biggest, prettiest smile on her face, then YOU started yelling, and she got sad again."

Shippo leapt down from Inuyasha's shoulder, off to chase grasshoppers with Kirara, but he paused to throw one last parting shot over his shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder if you deserve to have Kagome like you so much!"

Inuyasha's head dropped, the kit's words striking their mark. His whole chest filled with shame, making it hard for him to breathe. He had been unreasonably rude to Kagome, but it was all that damn wolf's fault.

While out scouting Inuyasha had caught very faint traces of both wolves, and blood. The scent had been so faint he had not even been able to tell which direction it came from. Damn wolf stink always made him think of Koga, which made him think about the way that damn wolf always made eye's at Kagome, and how Koga was always getting Kagome to sit him. By the time Inuyasha made it back to camp he had worked himself up into a jealous fury, and so naturally he did the stupidest thing he could. He lashed out at Kagome.

'_Hell! I'm gonna have to say sorry. Damn, I really messed up this time.' _Looking over at Kagome Inuyasha saw hints of the pain she was trying to hide, and it made him feel lower then a second rate swamp demon._ 'She should have just sat me.' _Eager to make things right again Inuyasha bounced up from where he was sitting to land nimbly on his feet. He had just started moving in Kagome's direction when an unwelcome scent halted him in his tracks. Inuyasha turned with a growl that was almost recognizable as, "Koga."

Planting his feet, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest in his favorite tuff guy pose, and waited for the wolf to arrive. When Koga's whirlwind streaked past him without pausing, Inuyasha was surprised but not as worried as he might have been a year ago. Angry but not yet furious he turned to play out the familiar drama of yelling at Koga to get away from Kagome, but before Inuyasha had the chance to say a word Kagome was yanked into the wolf's cyclone with a loud shriek.

Inuyasha let out a loud growl and jumped after them, but Koga was already gone. Taking Kagome with him. "DAMN WOLF, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SURE THIS TIME!" He screamed as he followed after them.

Following the trail was easy, Inuyasha could track Kagome's scent through a snow storm if he had to, but the more he ran the farther he fell behind. No matter how hard or fast he went, he could not compete with Koga's jewel shard enhanced speed. Suddenly Inuyasha was overcome with true fear, up until now he had been treating this like another one of Koga's tricks, nothing to be taken too seriously, but now he wasn't so sure.

'_Just what the hell are you up to now you damn wolf?'_


	3. Savaged

Kagome was beyond pissed. She had been yelling at Koga for hours now, but he just ignored her, and ran. Watching the world rush by in a streaky blur was starting to make her feel sick, and hanging upside down over Koga's shoulder wasn't helping.

Kagome knew that she had already been taken way too far from Inuyasha and their friends. She racked her brain for some way to get him to stop, she knew she couldn't fight him, and telling him to wasn't working... _'That's it!" _She thought excitedly. Kagome twisted her torso around until she was able to reach up and wrap her hands over Koga's eyes from behind. _'Now he has to stop or run blind.' _Kagome's lips curled into a smirk.

It worked; Koga skidded to an abrupt stop, and Kagome bounced painfully against his shoulder, getting the wind knocked clean out of her. As she was gasping for air he roughly yanked her hands off his face and swung her down onto her own feet. Reaching up he grabbed a handful of her hair, and used it to pull her head back. He leaned down until his face was inches from hers and snarled out. "Woman, don't you ever try something like that again. As my mate you are going to do as you are told, is that clear?"

Kagome's jaw dropped in shock, then her eyes started to flash with true fury. She closed her mouth with a loud snap then screeched. "Ok, THAT'S IT!! I have tried to be nice, I have tried to let you down easy, now I am going to be blunt. I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR MATE! I never have, and I never will, if I was going to chose anyone it would be Inuyasha, he's the one I love. Now take me back or get lost!"

Koga's face twisted up into a savage expression, sharp teeth bared, reminding Kagome that he really was more wolf then man, in spite of how he looked.

"I don't remember giving you a choice. I claimed you as my woman, and that's the end of it. Now.." He twisted the hand in her hair, causing Kagome to whimper in pain. "Shut up, and don't you ever say that mutt's name again. You're mine!" Then he lowered his head and savaged her mouth with a painful assault that couldn't honestly be called a kiss.

Kagome tasted blood, her lips were being forced back against her own teeth so hard that they where cut by them. In that moment she was suddenly more scared then she had ever been before in her life. Kagome started to thrash wildly, swinging her fists and raking with her nails, but Koga showed no reaction other then to plunge his tongue deeply into her mouth. Gagging Kagome tried to bite down, but with his mouth rammed against hers so firmly she wasn't able to move her jaw. Frantic she placed her hands against his chest, pushing as hard as she could, trying to shove him away. When that failed she braced her hands, using the solid wall of his chest for leverage, and yanked her leg up, slamming her knee violently into his groin.

Koga threw her roughly to the ground as he let loose a howl of pain. "You BITCH! How dare you strike out at your mate."

"One last time, I am not your mate and I don't ever want to be!" Yelled back Kagome.

Koga's eyes flashed with some dark emotion Kagome could not name, but it caused her to shuffle backwards, dragging herself along the ground.

"You don't want to be? You don't want...? Who gives a fuck what you want? Did Naraku care what I wanted when he sent that wind witch to kill me and my entire pack? All of them, she killed every last one and I couldn't stop her." Koga's eyes flickered, showing, for just a moment, pain, a deep endless pain. Then his eyes went as hard as stone. "I'm a wolf, and wolves need a pack. For that I need cubs, and you're going to give them to me. I have given you a lot of freedom since I claimed you, but now it's time for you to take your place by my side for good."

That said he leap forward landing on his hands and knees over Kagome, pinning her beneath him. Lifting one hand Koga ripped Kagome's shirt down the middle with his claws, while at the same time he dropped down to sit on her thighs pinning them to the ground.

"Why me? Koga why does it have to be me? Just let me go, don't do this." Cried Kagome, tears streaming down her face.

Koga's eyes softened for a moment, but quickly hardened again. "No! You're mine! Don't worry Kagome, soon you're going to love my touch. Trust me." He said in a assuring tone as he pushed open the torn haves of her shirt to reveal her simple pink cotton bra. After giving the contraption a puzzled look he shrugged and with a flick of his wrist slashed it in half, spilling her breasts free. Grasping one tender mound firmly in his hand he squeezed it tightly enough that Kagome knew she would be bruised. Then he added. "I'm going to show you what a wolf can do for you that a mangy mutt could never hope to match."

Bending down he nipped at her nipple with his sharp teeth, making Kagome whimper. She yanked on his hair, pummeled his head and shoulders with her tiny fists but she might as well have been striking stone for all the notice he paid her. Opening her mouth wide she let out an ear-splitting scream, as she tried to free her legs and kick him again.

Koga gave a warning growl, and bit down harder on her nipple, drawing blood, causing Kagome to let out a squeal of pain. Somehow in spite of the fact that she was sobbing, Kagome was still able to scream, so she did. Over and over as quickly as she was able to draw breath, until Koga grew annoyed and sat up to strike her hard across the face with the back of his hand. Falling silent Kagome teetered close to blacking out, but when Koga reached under her skirt to tear her panties off with a painful yank, her mind cleared instantly. Although a large part of her wished for the darkness to come back and let her escape into oblivion. Squirming to try and avoid his touch Kagome struck out again with her hands, this time aiming her fingers at his eyes.

With a snarl Koga caught her hands, and wrapping one hand around her wrists tightly, he forced them up over her head, pressing them into the dirt. Wedging one knee between her thighs he pushed her legs open, and with his free hand he reached down. When Kagome felt his fingers start to explore her folds she arched her body up off the ground trying feudally to buck him off. Panting, she twisted and fought, but it was useless.

When he found her opening Koga thrust two fingers in hard. Kagome screamed out in pain, and moaned heartbrokenly as he pumped them in and out of her quickly. Against her will Kagome's body reacted, but not with any form of pleasure. Kagome felt sick when Koga's fingers began to slip in and out more easily as she grew wet, her body acting in an attempt to avoid further injury. Growling with satisfaction Koga pulled out his now coated fingers and licked them clean as he forced her legs farther apart, settling between them. He was pushing his fur up out of the way when Kagome met his eyes and spoke; trying one last time to reach the Koga she had thought was her friend.

"Please Koga, you're hurting me, if you do this I will hate you, and it will cause me even more pain, please just stop. Koga please don't hurt me any more." She begged.

Koga blinked, looking down at her with conflicted eyes, and for just a second Kagome though he would listen, but then the stony determination stole back over his features and he said. "Don't worry Kagome I'll be quick this time, soon your going to enjoy it, soon you'll beg for it, I'll make sure of that." Then he thrust, and Kagome opened her mouth on a scream that never came. Koga plunged his mouth down over hers, sealing off her cries. Brutally he tore through her innocence, plunging to the hilt in a single move. The shock and agony made Kagome faint, and she gratefully clung to the darkness, letting it eat away at her vision. Dimly she was aware of Koga pumping in and out of her at a frantic pace, tearing her more, but she retreated from the pain and into her mind. Numb, she lay limp while he took his pleasure, until he stiffened and came with a gush, his seed filling her to spill out and down her legs.

Turning her head quickly to the side, Kagome vomited, her body continuing to heave long after she had rid it of everything in her stomach.

As Koga climbed off her he said in a neutral voice. "See all done, with any luck you'll be carrying a litter of cubs soon. Now get cleaned up and make me something to eat, I'm hungry."

Kagome stared up at the wolf with hate filled eyes. _'Why did I protect you from Inuyasha? I should have let him tear you to shreds, and when I see him again I'll tell him how sorry I am for stopping him...' _Kagome suddenly felt a whole new kind of pain pierce through her heart, what was Inuyasha going to think about her now? Would he hate her for having let Koga touch her? Would he be disgusted by her now? Was she mated to Koga? Everyone said that mating was for life, could she go back even if Inuyasha found her? Heartbroken Kagome turned on her side, facing away from the mess she had made, and sobbed. Weakly she pulled her torn shirt around her and drew her knees up into her chest, folding her arms around them.

When Koga picked her up she went stiff for a moment, then exploded into motion. Terrified Kagome tried to get free, but almost instantly her abused body gave out, and she went limp. Looking away from Koga she did her best to ignore his presence as he carried her towards a near by stream.

Unceremoniously he lifted her over the bank and dropped her into the icy water. Kagome sat up sputtering while he snapped. "Clean up bitch, I'm hungry!"

Return to Top


	4. Seeking

Two days! Two endless fear filled days and still Inuyasha had not caught up to Kagome. Beyond scared he raced after the steadily fainter trail refusing to give up.

The day before Miroku, Sango and Shippo had caught up to him thanks to Kirara, but the trip had tired the cat demon so much she was forced to rest. Unwilling to wait with them, Inuyasha had set out again alone. Though he now carried Kagome's bag, it had been Miroku's idea, he had suggested that when they found her she might want it, but it was the fact that it carried Kagomes scent that had made Inuyasha agree.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt as a smell hit him, eyes widening in horror he forced himself to move forward until he stepped into a small clearing. Gagging, he lifted an arm to cover his nose with the fabric of his sleeve. The whole place reeked of wolf, sex, and Kagome. Stumbling forward numbly Inuyasha tried to clear his mind enough to think.

'_Kagome and Koga? She wouldn't do that... would she?'_ Inuyasha lifted a hand to his chest as a sharp pain pierced through him. _'Kagome choose that wolf?' _

The pain was so intense he was not able to draw a breath. Turning his back on where Kagome had lain with that bastard, Inuyasha started to flee. Before he reached the trees however, the scent of Kagome's blood found him. Fighting down the need to retch, Inuyasha paused and lowered the arm protecting his nose. Growling low in his chest Inuyasha forced himself to sniff around. When he found the spot it had happened, he knew. He saw the mess and blood, could smell the salt of her tears, she must have cried so much...

Inuyasha was forced to face up to the truth he had been refusing to even consider since this whole thing started. He had known, even before he found this place, that Koga was up to something new, that it was possible he would hurt Kagome, but Inuyasha had kept pushing that thought aside.

Reeling from the brutal agony that was pounding down on him, Inuyasha realized he would rather she had willingly gone into the wolf's arms, anything was better then knowing she had been... _'Oh Kagome, I failed you.'_ Inuyasha let out a pain laced snarl that grew and grew until it became an anguish filled scream.

Drawing his sword with a growl, Inuyasha wiped the evidence of Kagome's rape out of existence, leveling the entire clearing. Eyes glazed with tears that he refused to shed Inuyasha set out after her again, fury giving him new speed.

'_First I'll save Kagome, then I'll kill that wolf as slowly and painfully as I can!' _He vowed as he streaked through the trees.


	5. Reaching

Stumbling numbly Kagome followed Koga. She had learned quite painfully that running away from him was useless, so she waited for Inuyasha, clinging to the dwindling hope that he would come for her. Dragging her feet she watched Koga from behind a curtain of her hair, when his attention was drawn by a sound she quickly bent and grabbed a handful of pebbles. Standing up quickly she gave no hint that she had moved when he glanced back in her direction. As he started off again, dragging her wordlessly along a barely discernable trail, she pulled a stone free, rolling it between her fingers and over one of her many bloody scratches. Once the tiny pebble was coated with her scent and blood Kagome turned her attention back to Koga. When she saw that his attention was elsewhere she flicked the stone to the ground.

She had been doing the same thing for days now with no hint of success, five days of hell that Kagome was starting to fear was just a sample of the rest of her life. Every day was the same, it was only the landscape that changed. Wake up, be forced to have sex with Koga, walk endlessly until it grew dark, eat, then be forced to have sex again. She had finally stopped bleeding when he took her, but it still hurt every time.

The one and only good thing that had happened since this all started was learning that she wasn't mated. Koga had grown angry the night before while he was grinding into her, ranting about how she needed to stop holding back and let him in. Kagome had not been able to follow most of what he had said but from what she was able to understand he could not truly bind them together unless she let him, and she would rather die then let Koga have anything else from her.

Glaring at the back of his head, Kagome imagined a slow painful death for the wolf demon to pass the time. Letting out a labored gasp to cover any tell tale sound, Kagome dropped another pebble for Inuyasha to find.


	6. Driven

Inuyasha didn't waste time on trivial things like sleep or food. He only stopped long enough to grab a drink if he came across water, and to level every place Koga had forced himself on Kagome with his Wind Scar. He was getting closer, and he knew that Kagome was counting on him.

Bending at the waist without slowing he plucked another scented stone off the ground. Reaching back he dropped it into Kagome's back pack with the rest of them.

_'I'm coming Kagome.'_


	7. Choices

Looking at the world as it spread out at her feet, Kagome was blind to the beauty, only noticing that a fall from the cliff she stood on would be a sure death. She was not ready to take that way out, yet, but knowing that she had the option gave Kagome some comfort. It would be a terrible choice, but at lest she could make it for herself.

Koga interrupted her thoughts, snapping at her to hurry up, and resentfully she turned to follow him along the narrow path cut into the mountainside, dropping another pebble. _'I have to give Inuyasha more time.' _

After tripping over a stone she had spotted two steps before, Kagome lay on the ground wearily for a moment before slowly pushing her self up onto her knees. She stretched out the process of standing up for as long as she though she could get away with. If Koga figured out that she was doing this on purpose... Moving at a speed that was only a fraction of what she could have traveled, Kagome started to follow Koga again. She just had to hold on a while longer, Inuyasha would come... he had to come.

The climb grew harder and steeper giving Kagome more excuses to slow them down. When she sent her body rolling down yet another rocky slope, Koga snarled in frustration.

"If I had known you where such a klutz I might have reconsidered taking you for my mate! What if our kids take after you, it will be an embarrassment. Knock it off already!" He started down the path to reach her when his head snapped up and a low growl sounded. "Damn mutt face! He doesn't know when to give up."

Kagome sat up quickly, eyes searching for even a hint of red and silver. _'Inuyasha? Are you really here?'_

When Koga moved to pick her up Kagome back peddled away from him screaming a loudly as she could. "INUYASHA!!"

With a look of fury Koga leapt across the rocky slope, landing beside her. Reaching down he yanked Kagome to her feet by the haphazardly tied together fabric of her shirt. "I told you to never say that name again! Your mine, do you hear me? MINE!"

When he moved to sling her over his shoulder Kagome went wild, fighting him with everything she had left. Snarling she racked her nails down his face, feeling pleased when blood welled up in the deep gashes. With a snarl of his own he dropped her, and she quickly snatched a good sized rock off the ground to swing at his head. It connected with a loud crack, and Koga fell to his knees. Kagome lifted the stone over her head with both hands intending to drive it down onto his skull, when he reached out and caught it one handed, halting it's decent.

Letting go of the rock, Kagome turned and ran as fast as she could, screaming Inuyasha's name over and over. Stumbling, she raced down the mountain recklessly but Koga caught her by the hair, and ruthlessly yanked her to a stop. He had barely gotten her turned to face him when he struck, his open palm connected with her cheek, throwing Kagome several feet back while pain exploded through out her skull.

When everything started going dark Kagome was terrified that it was too late. Then a familiar voice cried out in fury.

'_He came.' _She thought just before she fell into unconsciousness.

Cliff hanger, ya... um sorry... but the next chapter will be up soon and it is a much longer one. (bribe, bribe)

I might even be talked into rushing on the next one if I get enough requests to do so... what can I say, I have turned into a review junkie, wonder if they have a patch for that?


	8. Salvation

Inuyasha knew he was almost to them, and it gave him the strength to force his weary body on, then he heard it.

'_Inuyasha!' _

Hearing Kagome's voice, Inuyasha practically flew the rest of the way. He caught sight of them just as Kagome crashed into the ground. After letting out an inarticulate growl he screamed. "YOU FILTHY BASTARD!"

Too angry to waste time drawing his sword, Inuyasha dove for Koga's heart with his bare hands, but the Wolf managed to jump free. Inuyasha turned, intending to give chase, but Kagome let out a moan and he hesitated. Watching the wolf carefully Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side, there was still plenty of time to make Koga suffer. Kagome came first.

Crouching beside her, all the while keeping one eye on the wolf. Inuyasha tried to see how badly she was hurt. With a hand that trembled Inuyasha reached out and touched her shoulder. The warmth of her skin seeped into his flesh, fighting off the cold dread that had been his constant companion since the day she had been taken from him. Rolling her gently onto her back Inuyasha gasped when he saw her battered face and body.

Bruises covered nearly every inch of her skin, a rainbow of colors that spoke loudly about her time with Koga. Grinding his teeth to keep from whimpering, he noted the tattered remains of her uniform. Once he had teased her about wearing something as reveling as it had been... now it was almost nonexistent.

'_What did I let him do to you Kagome?' _He wondered, as he turned to look fully at Koga.

Fighting off blinding rage, a fury that was trying to call his demon out, Inuyasha reached for his sword. He planned to deal with the vermin his own way, there was no chance in hell he was going to let his demon have all the fun. Narrowing his eyes, lips curled up in a snarl Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and pointed the blade directly at Koga.

Pausing to reach out with his free hand, Inuyasha trailed his finger tips over Kagome's cheek tenderly before standing. Shrugging Kagome's backpack off one arm at a time, Inuyasha kept the sword steadily trained on Koga, who was still being suspiciously quiet. Inuyasha dropped the bag in front of Kagome with a thump, it was nearly useless as protection but it was something at lest.

Stalking forward Inuyasha growled out in a voice as dark and dangerous as midnight thunder. "You shouldn't have touched Kagome. Nothing's gonna stop me from ripping you apart this time. You're dead." The last two words were spoken flatly, and with absolute conviction. It was a statement of fact.

Koga smirked. "I've told you before mutt face, Kagome is MY woman, I'll do as I please with her, again and again right after I kill you!" The moment he finished speaking Koga leap strait for Inuyasha, trying to use his speed against him, but he failed to take into account what effect his taunting words would have on the already seething half demon.

Inuyasha shot forward, eyes flashing red, a blur too fast for even Koga to dodge, and the wolf knew it. All of the demon, and most of the man in Inuyasha, relished the look of terror that filled Koga's face when he realized that his death was coming.

Inuyasha stretched out his free arm, the other still clung to the sword that dragged along the ground behind him forgotten, and aimed low with his claws. He had no intention, even in this state of rage, of letting Koga die too quickly. The wolf deserved to suffer first. Eyes boiling over with hatred, Inuyasha was just about to castrate the vermin when Kagome's voice rang out.

"Sit Boy!"

Stunned Inuyasha felt the beads around his neck activate, pulling him to the ground. He saw Koga's eyes fill with triumph, Kagome had saved him again.

'_Kagome how could you...?' _Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off as one of Kagome's sacred arrows flew by, inches above his head. _'Oh.'_

Inuyasha hit the ground with a crash, face first, but he still caught the sound of Koga's voice when the cur cried out in surprise and pain as the arrow stuck.

Kagome would not hide from the sight of Koga's death and forced herself to watch as her purifying power spread to devour the wolf demon with it's deadly light. Meeting his eyes, she lifted her head high and defiantly stared him down. A moment before the power rushed over his face he cried out. "I'm sorry Kagome!" Then with a flash of light there was nothing left but ash and two jewel shards.

Dropping the bow, Kagome slumped forward, collapsing on top of her backpack. A faint tremble started deep in her bones, but it quickly grew until she shook violently with the force of it. A tiny sob slipped out, and Kagome felt something inside of her give. Suddenly she burst into tears, gasping, and sobbing so hard it hurt.

Inuyasha pushed himself up and looked over at Kagome filled with confusion as emotions clashed violently inside his chest. He was happy, no, elated that Kagome was safe now, and back with him, but also so angry that she had been hurt he still wanted to tear and rend Koga into tiny pieces. And there was so much pain, nothing had ever hurt this much before. Not even the moment Kikyo's arrow had pierced his chest. Kagome might never be the same again and he had failed her. Inuyasha wanted more then anything else in the world, to pull Kagome into his arms and never let her go, but he was too scared to touch her. Frightened that his touch would upset her worse.

Very slowly he stood and moved to her side, sitting cross-legged beside her. She just kept crying until Inuyasha thought he would go mad, he needed to do something!

"Kagome?" he whispered "What should I do? How can I help you? I don't know what to do." He choked out, his voice breaking with sorrow.

Kagome lifted her hand, reaching out in Inuyasha's direction. When his hand met hers she clung to it, rejoicing, through the weight of her grief, and tears, as his touch filled her with warmth. It gave her the sense of safety that she desperately needed. Using his arm as a guide she climbed up it blindly and into his lap, tucking herself into as tight a ball as she could.

For a very long time Inuyasha didn't move at all, then slowly he lifted one hand to stroke her hair hesitantly. He watched her carefully, alert for any sign that she wanted him to stop, but she didn't give him one. In fact she seemed to quiet under his touch, calming, and slowly he relaxed his tense body. Gently he moved his other arm up to support her back. Inuyasha was careful to not grab her, he just lay his arm along her back and let her move her weight back against it.

After a long time Kagome's tears slowed, then stopped. Inuyasha was just starting to wonder if she had fallen asleep when she suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha.." She started to say, but when Inuyasha felt her words tear painfully through him, he cut her off.

"Don't you apologize! You didn't do ANYTHING wrong, I'm the one who messed up." For just a moment his arms tightened around her, then they loosened as he choked out. "I let him hurt you, I was supposed to protect you, but I failed. I'm so sorry Kagome, I'm more sorry then I can ever say."

When Kagome pulled back Inuyasha lifted his arms away from her instantly, dropping his head to watch her through his hair with a heavy heart, certain that she must blame him. So he was surprised when she merely shifted, moving her legs to drape them over his own, seeking a more comfortable position.

Once she was situated, Kagome reached out and cradled Inuyasha's face in her hands, urging it up to her gaze. A faint gasp slipped from her lips when she saw the condition he was in. Dark circles hung under eyes so filled with emotion it was heart rending to look into them, but Kagome didn't turn away. His robes were covered in blood, and ripped all over. Kagome realized that he must have done the damage himself while he fought to reach her.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Thank you, for coming for me and for," _'not hating me.' _Kagome barely choked back the words that had almost spilled free. "wanting to help me." She finished lamely.

Stunned Inuyasha stared at Kagome, wondering how anyone could be so... so.. good. _'How could I let this happen to her?!'_

Lowering her hands from his face, Kagome crossed her arms over her stomach leaning her side against Inuyasha's chest. Closing her eyes she listened to his heart as it pounded rapidly under her ear. When his arm moved to gingerly rest against her back she leaned part of her weight against it, comforted by his support.

"I have to finish what I started to say before and I'm asking you to let me this time. Ok?" She asked after a quiet moment.

Unable to deny her anything at that moment Inuyasha nodded his head with a soft, "Ok." of his own. Taking a deep breath he braced himself for whatever she was about to say.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I am so sorry I stopped you from fighting Koga all those times, using the S-word on you to protect him. I'm also sorry I used it on you again today, even though that was partly your fault, you did move in front of my arrow. But more then anything else I'm sorry that I always wait till things are at their very worst to tell you that..." Kagome curled in on herself slightly, her voice dropping so low that even Inuyasha had to strain his ears in order to hear her. "I love you." She whispered before looking up.

Seeing the flabbergasted look on Inuyasha's face Kagome realized that she should not have put such unfair pressure on him and rushed on. "You don't have to say anything, and we don't ever have to talk about it again." Dropping her head again she tried to explain. "I had to say it because while I... While he was..." Kagome's voice broke and she paused to regain her composure. "I made myself a promise, that I would tell you how I felt if I ever saw you again. I did that because when I thought I might never be able to say it, I felt regret."

Inuyasha's eyes flickered with thoughts, and Kagome, wanting to spare herself any gentle let down he was about to offer, said the first thing that popped into her head.

"I want a bath."

The moment the words left her mouth she winced and wished them back. They were far too telling. Looking up quickly she saw Inuyasha flinch at her statement.

He surprised her however by quickly schooling his face into a neutral expression. Looking away he stated in a controlled voice. "I passed a lake just a little while ago, but if you would rather there is a hot spring about an hour from here."

Kagome gave her choices some thought, she hated the idea of waiting any longer then she had to before getting clean, but she knew it would take her a very long time to scrub every inch of her body the way she wanted to. It would be much more comfortable to do that in warm water.

"I'd like to go to the hot spring if that's ok." She finally answered.

Inuyasha gave a sharp nod and stood up holding Kagome bridal style. After setting her on her feet just long enough to grab the jewel shards and put her backpack back on, he picked her back up gently. All the while watching her face closely for any signs of fear, but she simply rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Savoring the feeling of having her in his arms, Inuyasha ruthlessly beat back his weariness and set out at a gentle run not wanting to jostle her.

It would end up taking a little longer then he had thought to reach the spring, when Kagome dozed off he slowed down even more, determined to not wake her.

Ok everyone, I got them back together! I have the next chapter almost finished, but after that I am struggling a bit with the story... so chapters might be a little farther apart after this... also the next one is turning out to be rather long... longer then this one I think... I promise I will get them out as fast as I can, I hate waiting to read the end of stories to. Once again thank you to everyone who is reading this and an even bigger thanks to everyone who has reviewed, knowing that people out there want to read my story has made me get it out much faster then I had planned, Thanks.


	9. At the Hotspring

Arriving at the hot spring, Inuyasha was faced with a problem. Kagome was still sleeping so soundly that he hated the idea of waking her.

_'I know she wants that bath but... she needs sleep to.' _He reasoned.

The fact that he still didn't want to put her down had nothing to do with it, well, at lest that was what he told himself, repeatedly.

Choosing a tree that afforded him a good view of the area around them, Inuyasha sat down, his back to its trunk. He moved slowly, careful not to wake Kagome. Once he was situated, with Kagome secured against him he let himself relax, just for a breath, just one deep breath of Kagome's scent. The taint of Koga's stench still polluted her sweetness but under that foulness was Kagome, and he had missed it, had missed her.

Not able to remember what it was like to have a home, his mother having died when he was still so young, Inuyasha had never understood what humans meant when he heard them talking about a smell making them feel like they were home again. How could a smell make people feel at home no matter where they were? To him scents had always been simply information, some pleasant, some not, nothing sentimental, but now he understand. Because that was what Kagome's scent was to him, the smell of home, of the one place he could belong.

He closed his eyes for just a second to conjure more clearly the memory of Kagome's bedroom. He would never admit it, but her bedroom just might be his favorite place in the world. The whole room was covered in her scent, it was everywhere. Part of the reason he was always trying to get out of it was that it took nearly all his will power to not run around sniffing things.

Opening his eyes Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's face and cuddled her just a little closer.

_'Kagome, I need you. I don't think I could survive without you, but after this... How can I think about asking you, or even letting you stay here with me.' _

Inuyasha stared down into Kagome's face as his mind went in painful circles. What was the right thing to do?

Kagome was warm, and felt so safe, but she knew in the back of her mind that there was something she had not remembered yet. Even though she felt calm and content, something kept whispering that she shouldn't feel that way. That something bad was going to happen, or had happened... but for now she was wanted to stay ignorant. Snuggling closer to the source of the warmth she was feeling, Kagome drifted into a deeper sleep.

* * *

The dream started innocently enough. She was walking through the woods with Inuyasha, holding his hand. The birds were singing, and the sun was shinning down on them. It was perfect.

Then the sky turned black and the wind began to howl, causing the trees to groan as their branches hissed and snapped under the assault. Blinded by her own hair, as it was blow wildly about, Kagome clutched Inuyasha's hand more tightly while fear over took her. The wind grew more and more powerful until Inuyasha had to pull Kagome into his arms to keep her from being blown over by it.

There was a roaring sound that got closer and closer until Kagome spotted a funnel cloud moving their way. She screamed out a warning, but it was too late, the tornado hit them, forcing her out of Inuyasha's grasp. Screaming with all her might Kagome was pulled up the funnel and into Koga's arms.

* * *

With a loud cry Kagome's eye's shot open as she began to thrash wildly, fighting to get free. Her fist connected with something, she heard a grunt, then she was dropped onto the ground quickly and gently as who ever it was who was holding her let go and backed up.

Blinking away both sleep and the dream Kagome looked around, just now coming fully awake. It took only a few seconds for her to figure out where she was, and who she was with. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's tortured eye's, saw the red mark on his cheek, and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you Inuyasha." She sobbed out.

Panicked Inuyasha struggled to find the words to fix it, but he had no idea what to do.

"It's ok! don't worry about it... I've done worse to my self sleeping." Inuyasha took a few steps back over to Kagome's side, dropping down into a crouch beside her. "Don't you dare feel bad about being scared of me. I failed you, so I don't deserve your trust, not yet, but I'm gonna help you feel safe again, I swear. I let my guard down with Koga, that was my fault, but never again! No one will ever get the chance to hurt you again, not ever." He vowed.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in confusion, her scared of him? As if. He was the only thing holding her together, the only thing that made her feel safe. She had been able to endure what Koga had done to her only because she had known Inuyasha was coming for her. If she had not had that knowledge to cling to, Kagome knew she would have jumped off that cliff. She would have died if not for Inuyasha. Kagome shifted and pushed herself up onto her knees in spite her body's scream of protest. Reaching out she caught one of his hands in her own and pulled it up to cradle against her cheek. Giving Inuyasha a weak smile she explained.

"I am not afraid of you,Inuyasha, I still trust you with my life. Please don't ever think differently. It wasn't you that scared me just now, I was dreaming and thought... I didn't know who was holding me, but I swear, I am not scared of you. I know you would never hurt me. I owe you my life, and my sanity. I knew you would come, and so I was able to hang in there... if not for you..." Kagome let her voice trail off, not willing to tell Inuyasha how close she had come to ending her own life.

Blushing madly Inuyasha dropped his head, humbled by Kagome's faith in him. "Kay." He mumbled. "Just so long as you know that... Anyway, we're here, you can take that bath now if you want." He stated pointing at something over Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome turned and gave a sigh as she spotted the steaming water bordered by smooth stones. She turned back to Inuyasha, seeking out his gaze, and once she had it she gave him another tinny smile and said.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Climbing slowly to her feet Kagome walked over to grab her back pack, but when she attempted to lift it, it wouldn't budge. Deciding that she must be worn out after the last few day's, she tried again putting more muscle behind it, but no matter how hard she tried Kagome could not get the bag more then a few inches off the ground. It was definitely heavier then normal.

"What did you put in my bag Inuyasha? It weighs a ton." She asked kneeling down to open it.

When the bag fell open and pebbles cascaded out, spreading across the ground in front of her, Kagome gasped.

"You found them... I wasn't sure... and you kept them? Why?" She stammered out.

Inuyasha shrugged with a faint grunting sound as he directed his attention to the woods around them, unable to meet her eyes.

"Inuyasha, why did you keep them all? Even for you this bag must be heavy, but you still kept them. Why?" Pushed Kagome, unable to let it lay.

Sighing heavily Inuyasha turned back to face in Kagome's directions, but he couldn't look at her. Head low, he hide behind his hair, scared he wouldn't be able to control his face enough to let her see him. Gazing out through a fringe of silver, he made himself answer her.

"Because you left them for me. Every time I found one I knew I was just a little closer, and that you were still waiting for me. How could I not keep them?" He mumbled out in a voice barely loud enough to hear.

Humbled and deeply touched Kagome managed a true smile for him, it was not yet one of her bright, light up his world smiles, but it was a start.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I knew you would find me. That if I could just hang in there and slow us down, you would save me."

"You don't have to thank me, I don't deserve it anyway... Just take your bath already." It was then that Inuyasha realized they had a problem. There was no way in hell he was leaving Kagome alone, but he couldn't stay while she took a bath... could he.

"Look, I know you probably don't want me around... but I can't leave you unprotected, I just can't." He stated in a voice that barely kept itself from cracking. "I'll turn my back and I give you my word I won't peek... I won't look at you even once, unless I end up having to save you... Ok?"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's sincere face and knew that she could trust him, but he was right, she would rather be alone, well at lest part of her would. The other part was glad she wouldn't have to live without Inuyasha guarding her for even a moment. Nodding her head in acceptance Kagome began digging through her bag, pushing handfuls of small rocks out of the way she found her soap and shampoo. Digging down farther she pulled out a change of cloths and a towel, glad she had packed jeans and a sweatshirt in case it got cold.

"Ok, I'm ready so you need to turn around now." Stated Kagome shyly.

Inuyasha stood up, and after scanning the area carefully, he plopped down on a rock right next to the water with his back to her, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Kagome set her bathing supplies on a low rock she could reach from in the spring. Then, still wearing the remnants of her uniform, she walking into the warm water letting out a hiss of pain as the water found her many cuts and scratches. Inuyasha's ears swiveled in her direction, but he stayed true to his word and did not turn his head.

"You ok?" He barked out when she didn't say anything.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's nothing." She replied, lowering her self into the spring until she was neck deep. Quickly she tore off the scraps of fabric that clung to her, letting them float away with the current. Reaching behind her she grabbed her washcloth and soap and started scrubbing. She briskly rubbed the cloth up and down her arms over and over until her skin turned red, but they still felt so dirty. She started to scrub harder as the tears began to fall, quietly at first, but as she saw the many bruises and marks she remembered. She remembered how she got every last one of them, and when they wouldn't wash off she cried harder.

Taking a deep gulping breath she called out, desperate. "Inuyasha? Could you talk to me? Please give me something to think about."

Feeling each and every pain filled sound she made as if it was a wound to his gut, Inuyasha was desperate to comply, but what should he say... Then he remembered something that had been eating away at him ever since the day Koga stole Kagome away from him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you before. Back at camp. I know you work hard, and I know you weren't just goofing off... It's just that when I was out scouting I had smelled... well something that made me mad, and I took it out on you when I got back, but I was never really angry at you. I had already decided to tell you I was sorry when... well I didn't get the chance sooner but I am sorry. I'll never yell at you for something that isn't your fault again. When I thought that those might be the last words I ever got to say to you..." Inuyasha stopped talking as his voice broke, and he had to take a few minutes to compose himself. "I really am sorry Kagome."

"I had forgotten all about that fight... It's Ok Inuyasha I forgive you." Replied Kagome before falling silent again, as she ran the cloth over her legs. "Umm.. Inuyasha? What are we going to tell Sango, and Miroku... I don't think I could stand for them to know... at lest not yet, and there's no way I can tell Shippo. Do you think we can keep what Ko... what K... what HE did a secret for just a little while, just long enough for me to get use to the idea of them knowing?" She pleaded.

Knowing that he couldn't refuse her, not anything she might ask, Inuyasha shrugged and answered. "Ok, we'll tell them anything you want, but they aren't idiots. They are going to know that something happened. Are you sure you don't want to tell at lest Sango... I mean you might want to talk to someone other then me... not that I mind you talking to me, but Sango is well...a girl?"

"I'm sure." Said Kagome as she rubbed the skin on her chest raw with the washcloth.

Inuyasha heard the frantic note in her voice and decided a change of topics was in order. But what would distract her...

"Say Kagome? Do you have any tests coming up? I could take you down through the well if you want to go study. Why do you have to learn so much stuff in your era anyway?"

Grateful for the subject change, Kagome explained about industry, and how in her world there were so many more kinds of jobs, many of which required a great deal of study. She went on and on for over an hour, while her hands kept rubbing. Inuyasha listened to every word, he may not have understood half of what she said, but the parts he did get, helped him understand that school was really important to her future and he felt bad for all the times he had given her a hard time about it.

Finally Kagome realized that no amount of washing was going to make her feel clean, and that she needed to stop trying before she really hurt herself. Sighing heavily she stood up and moved over to the bank. Grabbing the small towel she had laid out she wiped off most of the water and then wrapped it around her hair. Pulling on her clothing quickly, she moved over to Inuyasha, sitting next to him on the rock to rest her towel clad head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha took a deep, but subtle breath, breathing in the smell of pure Kagome, thankful that the stink of Koga was finally gone. Then he asked, "So do you want to set up camp here, or try to get in some traveling before it is too dark?"

"Camp, I'm tired and I know you must be even more exhausted than I am... lets just eat and get some sleep."

At the mention of food Inuyasha's stomach let out an impressive roar, having been neglected for nearly a week it was unwilling to stay quiet a moment longer. Giving a dry chuckle, Kagome added.

"Guess your stomach at lest agrees with me... is there any ramem left or did you eat it while you looked for me?" She asked as she tried to remember if she had seen any while digging around in her bag.

"As if I was going to waist time cooking when you were in trouble." Growled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at him quickly... "You did eat right? I mean it's been day's... you did stop to eat at lest a few times, right?"

Inuyasha just gave her a look and she had her answer, he had not eaten this whole time. Jumping up as fast as her body would allow Kagome went back over to her bag and dug down until she found the packs of rammen, pulling out one for herself and three for Inuyasha. In no time at all they had a cozy fire going and soon after that the dinner was ready.

Once they had finished eating Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag next to the fire and silently climbed inside. Inuyasha moved to sit, cross legged by her feet with his sword hugged to his chest just a little tighter then normal.

"Good night Inuyasha." She whispered as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well Kagome, I promise I'll keep you safe." Answered Inuyasha once he heard the even falls of breath that told him she was asleep.

Stretching out his neck with a pop, Inuyasha prepared to stand guard over Kagome all night long.

* * *

Well I hope this will keep people happy for a little while... I am part way through the next chapter but it is a struggle, the story is not flowing as smoothly as it has been in the past. I am really enjoying the challenge of doing a chapter story though, and so glad that people are enjoying it. Also I just posted another one shot that I am really happy with... LoL, this sight is addictive. I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly but I have to be happy with it first... sorry. 


	10. Fear and Comfort

Hello again, this chapter gave me some trouble... but once I let it go were it wanted, and stoped trying to make it do what I wanted, it seemed to work... At lest I hope so... If not it is all the chapters fault. LoL.

* * *

There was something in front of her. 

Kagome squinted at the strange familiar object trying to place it, but her head hurt so badly it was hard to think. Fuzzy around the edges it slowly came into focus, her backpack? _'Where did that come from?'_ Confused Kagome looked around, when she saw Inuyasha her heart leapt as happiness filled her again for the first time in what seemed like forever. Funny, she knew it hadn't been all that long, and that only days ago she had been happy all the time, but it still felt like she had lived an eternity without it.

Kagome started to rise, weakly coxing her body from the ground, she wanted to go to Inuyasha, she wanted to see his smile. If he smiled for her, she would know everything was ok, that it would all turn out to be just a bad dream.

So Kagome pushed past the pain. She forced her arms to move, and stretched out grabbing a loop on her bag, using it for leverage. Panting faintly from exertion she made it to her knees.

It was then that she saw HIM, and fear pushed it's way through her blood, pulsing harder with every beat of her heart. She wanted to run, to run as far and as fast as she could, but if there is one thing Kagome had learned about Koga, it was that running from him of all people was useless. When the monster can out run you before you can take your first step, you have to stand your ground. It was the only option. Realizing that gave her focus, she had to fight... but with what? She scanned her area, what could she use? And like a gift there it was, Kagome wanted to cry in relief when she saw her weapon. _'Oh thank you.' _Kagome reached out to eagerly free her bow and quiver from their ties on the side of the bag. Feeling the familiar objects pushed back some of the fear. Kagome drew an arrow, and felt better yet. She notched it and aimed at him... that monster... He had to be stopped, she couldn't let him hurt anyone else.

Some part of Kagome knew that Inuyasha and Koga were talking, but there was a roaring in her ears. All she could focus on was Koga's heart, she had to stop him, she HAD to. She was so focused on him that she saw his muscles tense just a moment before he leapt towards Inuyasha, she corrected for it and fired.

Cold dread washed through her an instant later as Inuyasha's form moved into view, directly between her arrow and Koga. Kagome screamed out desperately, frantic.

"Sit Boy!"

Kagome saw the beads activate, but too late... horrified, she watched her arrow strike Inuyasha in the back. She watched as it penetrated deeply enough to find his heart. She watched as the purifying powers spread, eating him alive. Screaming in denial, she watched as he turned his head to look back at her, his eyes wide with betrayal. Then he was gone. Inuyasha was gone...

Every hope she had ever held in her heart withered and died. Every dream she had ever yearned for shattered. Her soul crumbled and turned into bitter tasting dust as the world lost all joy and promise...

And it was her fault.

Hollow, Kagome watched as Koga walked across the rocky ground to stand before her, smirking in a smug self satisfied way that a moment ago would have terrified her. Now it meant nothing... Nothing meant anything anymore.

The roaring sound in her ears grew louder, filling her mind, then with a pop that was almost painful, it stopped, and she heard Koga's voice.

"Good job Kagome, I told you, you were my woman, and now you always will be."

Kagome sat up screaming, she screamed again and again, barely pausing to draw breath. Then something, someone, claimed her hands, and her fingers were tickled by a touch so soft it was as soothing to her as cool water was to overheated skin. It grounded her, made it possible for her to draw a deep breath and begin to clear her mind. With a shake of her head she opened her eyes to find Inuyasha's looking right back.

* * *

Inuyasha came awake with a start, Kagome's scream shaking him out of the sleep he'd told himself he didn't need. Eyes wide to take in as much light as possible he scanned the area, while taking deep breaths through his nose to analyze any scents in the air. At the same moment he was moving, he knew they were still alone but Kagome might not. Not willing to grab her, and risk scaring her more Inuyasha called out her name, but she didn't seem to hear him. 

Panicked Inuyasha couldn't think, guided by pure instinct he simply acted. Reaching out he caught her hands carefully, cradling the back of her hands with his fingers while soothingly stroking her palms with his thumbs. Lifting her fingers to his mouth, Inuyasha kissed and nipped at them with more gentleness then he had ever used before in his life. Trying desperately to draw her attention while not scaring her more.

Kagome shook her head and closed her eye's tightly for a moment before opening them to look at him.

The dim light from the dieing fire was enough to let her make out Inuyasha's eyes, their golden glow calmed her. Breathing deeply Kagome waited for her racing heart to slow, all the while staring into his eyes. Once she was feeling slightly better Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hands in gratitude.

Realizing at last what he was doing Inuyasha lowered his hands, drawing Kagome's fingers away from his lips.

"Your here with me now, right?" He asked gently.

Kagome nodded unable to speak, then the tears stared to fall, she tried not to cry but it was out of her hands. Clinging to Inuyasha's hands with a fierce grip, she sobbed.

When Inuyasha tugged so very gently on their bound hands Kagome scrambled out of her sleeping bag and into his lap. Inuyasha released her hands to pull her into his arms. Curling his head down to hers, he murmured quietly into her hair.

"I'm here, your safe now, I'm here. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Kagome shook her head, not yet able to make him understand, right then she was not scared for her self. She had come so close to losing him, God, it had almost been her that killed him.

It was a long time until she was able to speak, and he held her the whole time.

"I was dreaming..." Kagome gave a faint snort that held no humor. "Clearly I was dreaming but it wasn't about... that. I dreamed that you were killed... that my arrow hit you..." Kagome shuddered. "Koga was so proud!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to Inuyasha, her grip desperate.

"I almost killed you! Do you have any idea how close it was... If the beads had worked even a second slower... you would be gone. I would have died! It wouldn't have mattered what Koga did with my body after that, because I would have died with you."

Inuyasha was stunned; literally, utterly, stunned. Had Naraku chosen that moment to attack, Inuyasha would not have been able to draw his sword, so overwhelmed by the feelings her words had invoked he couldn't think. Deep in his heart he felt a lock break loose and fall.

Coming back to himself no more then half a heartbeat later, he tipped her face up until he met her eyes, then he spoke.

"I'm right here Kagome, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you until you send me away, and even then you might be stuck with me. Come on, your too smart to do something as stupid as beat your self up over something that didn't even happen. Koga's dead and your here with me, so it worked out ok, except that I didn't get to kill the bastard myself. Do you know how badly I wanted to do that, to kill the filth that dared to touch you, the woman I..."

Inuyasha paused, dare he say it? Was it right or fair to tell her now... but he needed to say it, that last bond holding the words back had been broken, right or wrong it was time. Holding her gaze he finished his declaration.

"The woman I love."

Kagome couldn't think, did she hear... did Inuyasha just... what?

Too dazed to know what she was doing Kagome whispered her last thought out loud.

"What?"

Inuyasha smiled tenderly down at her and said it again. "I love you. I love Kagome, and nothing is going to change that."

"Why... after Koga...How could you?" She breathed out, scared that if she spoke too loudly the dream would shatter.

"Because you're Kagome. Because you make me smile, and laugh. Because of the way you care about everyone. Because when I thought I was too soiled to be touched you embraced me. Because when my soul was lost, it was you who called it back. Because there is nothing that could ever make you anything less then my miracle."

Inuyasha tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I could give you a thousand more reasons why I love you but it would still not cover it. I just do. I. Love. You."

Kagome stared up into Inuyasha's eyes and slowly a tremulous smile lifted her lips. For a moment her eyes glowed like they did before Koga and her smile lit up his world. Then she buried her face in his chest and whispered into his haori.

"Thank you Inuyasha, thank you so much. I love you too."

For a long quiet moment they just held each other, basking in the warm glow of their newly expressed love.

Kagome felt, for the very first time, that she could recover and put everything that had happened with Koga behind her. She would never be exactly the same, never be as trusting or as innocent, but she could move past it and be whole again. If Inuyasha stood by her she could do anything.

The fire popped and crackled as the night insects sang their songs. The world kept spinning, as it always does, but for the two of them it paused, granting them one tiny perfect moment. Both held and comforted by the love they shared, both secure in the knowledge that that love was real, and would endure.

A lifetime later, or only a moment, it was hard to tell, Inuyasha spoke.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you the truth... if I had just had the guts to tell you how I felt..."

Kagome cut him off.

"Don't. It would be dumb for either of use to start thinking about could have been done differently. I could have made it clearer to K... Koga in the beginning I would never be his mate, instead of trying so hard to be nice... I could have let you kill him after the first time he kidnapped me. I could have fought him harder or been smarter... Ayame could have been more insistent that he keep his promise to her. Naraku could have left Koga's pack alone so he wouldn't think he needed me..."

"WHAT! What about Naraku?" Cut in Inuyasha.

"Oh ya, I forgot. You don't even know why Koga did it... He still had a choice though." Kagome's voice became harsh. "He didn't have to hurt me. Koga is still to blame, but... he was pushed. Naraku sent Kagura to attack Koga's pack. She killed them all... that's why he took me. He wanted cubs. He said he needed a pack. I guess losing everything the way he did made him... but it was still wrong! Ayame was waiting for him! She would have been happy to have his children... he could have joined her pack. Why did he have to pick me!" She asked in a near scream, as she clung even tighter to Inuyasha.

Gently Inuyasha stroked her back with one hand while running his other over her hair.

"I don't know. For a wolf there is nothing worse then the loss of their pack-mates, most would have killed themselves in Koga's place. I don't think we will ever know why he did what he did, I bet even he could not have explained... and your right, no matter what set him off, Koga had a choice. So don't you dare ever start to feel bad about ending his life... he needed to die. I just wish I could have done it for you... why didn't you just let me protect you? Were you worried I might fail you?" He asked, no anger in his voice, just concern and a touch of uncertainty.

"No it wasn't that... I just had to." Kagome took a deep breath and struggled to make him understand.

"I knew that you would win the fight, I never doubted that once you caught up to us you would save me. I... umm... I just... if I had let you kill him, I would have been saved yes, but I would always have remained his victim. I had to do it myself so that I would know I could protect myself, maybe not every moment, but enough. I... I..." Kagome's voice broke, and for a moment she sobbed, no tears, just a few ragged gasping breaths.

"I hated him." She whispered out in a voice hushed with shame. "I never hated anyone until Naraku, and then Koga. I don't like it. I don't want to hate."

Unable to catch it in time, a whine slipped past Inuyasha's lips. Someone like Kagome should never have been put in the position to have to hate, she was too good for that. Then he had an idea, it might end up being the stupidest thing he could possibly say but it also might be just what she needed to know.

"Do you still hate Koga?" He asked, already sure of the answer.

Kagome lifted her head in surprise as his question hit her and gave her a perspective on things she had not considered yet.

"No." She answered, surprise clear in her voice. "I don't hate Koga anymore, I will always hate what he did, but... he said sorry. At the end, even though he knew I had just killed him, he said sorry. He didn't hate me for killing him, I guess I don't have to hate him for taking me... I can forgive him." Her voice warmed with relief as the bitter feeling of hate slipped from her soul.

Feeling cleaner at that moments then a thousand baths could have ever accomplished Kagome gave Inuyasha a bright smile.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's face soften, and when she smiled the whole world lit up. His breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat, she was going to be ok... Kagome was going to be Kagome again. It would take time, and there would be hard times... but she was really and truly going to be ok.

He wanted to kiss her. He felt so relived and happy that he wanted nothing more then to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless, but he knew it was far to soon for that. Instead he made note of it, memorizing the exact kind of kiss he wanted to give her so that he could save it for later when they were ready. He would give it to her then.

Kagome shifted into a comfortable position, her legs draped over his and her side against his front with her head resting over his heart. She loved to listen to it beating.  
"Thank you Inuyasha... I feel so much better now. No one else knows me like you do. They would never have realized I needed to forgive him to feel better. I didn't even realize it. What he did was wrong, but he wasn't even right with himself when he did it. And he was sorry. I don't have to forgive what he did to forgive him. I don't have to hate him." Kagome smiled softly and closed her eyes, feeling more at peace then she had in a very long time.

Moments latter she was sound asleep. Inuyasha reached out with his foot and snagged her sleeping bag, dragging it closer. Once he got it into arms reach he opened it, awkwardly, but he managed, and draped it over both of them.

Inuyasha looked around carefully, ears straining to hear any sound. He took long slow breaths to test the wind for threats. When he found none he leaned his head against hers, closed his eyes, and breathing in her scent, let himself sleep.

* * *

So here I leave you, there is more coming, but the next chapter will be a little while yet... since this one was so determined to go in a slightly differant direction, I have to rethink a few things... I still think it was worth it though... I like what happened in this chapter. I think it was very real, now I just have to figure out how to move forword... and I am not sure how long it will take... but I will, as always, try to make it as fast as I can. I do hope everyone is still enjoying the story and thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews. I love them so much I am checking my e-mail all the time just to see if I got any new ones...LOL

* * *

"When you know your crazy, your doing just fine. When you think your normal, you have a problem." quote by: Me 


	11. Sharing

Hello, Thank you for waiting all this time for the new chapter, and next time I won't bother anyone with updates as to why I'm running late on the new chapter... whew I think I made more people mad at me by saying sorry then I would have by saying nothing at all. Anyway I do hope you all enjoy the newest instalment. Sorry to tell you that since I have not even started the next one I am not sure how long it might take.

* * *

Inuyasha came awake slowly; an unfamiliar lassitude was trying to pull him back into sleep. There was a strong longing to stay exactly where he was, to not wake and face the trials of the day. He felt... content. Then Kagome shifted in his arms and he figured out why.

The only times he could recall being granted a sound sleep, in just about as long as he could remember, were the nights he slept wrapped in Kagome's scent. The few times he had dozed off in her bed room, and now.

Looking down at her sleep softened face, Inuyasha studied it closely while he had the chance. Guilt filled eyes took in the shadows that marred her normally flawless skin. Reaching up with his free hand Inuyasha trailed a whisper of a caress across the nearly black bruise that colored Kagome's cheek, right where Koga had last struck her. He brushed his finger tips across a yellow, and green stained one on her forehead. So many injuries that he should have protected her from... yet somehow she still trusted him. Inuyasha might never be able to understand why Kagome still had faith in him, but he vowed to never test it again. He would never take it for granted, because it was a gift he didn't deserve.

But he would.

Gazing down into the face of the person he now knew meant more to him then anything else in the entire world, Inuyasha made himself a promise. That no matter what it cost him, he would become worthy of her. He would not rest until he had earned the love she gave him so freely.

Filled with determination and fragile, tentative, hope for the future, a future with Kagome, Inuyasha found he couldn't stop looking at her. She really was truly beautiful, even through the bruises her beauty shone. But in all truth, beauty meant very little to Inuyasha, what really captivated him about her appearance was the way that, even in sleep, Kagome's chin thrust up at a stubbornly determined angle. The way her eyebrows rose and fell, giving him hints about her feelings as she dreamed. Enraptured he watched as they suddenly drew together, then his gaze dropped to watch as just the tip of her tongue appeared between her teeth. It was an expression he had seen before, she often wore it when deep in thought, but seeing like this, from so close, sent a powerful wave of desire through his entire body. Hissing quietly between his teeth, Inuyasha felt himself become painfully hard. He so wanted to taste that teasing tongue.

Disgusted with himself, Inuyasha looked away and drew in several deep breaths as he forced him self to think about something else.

He thought about the times Kagome had sat him, but... it didn't help. In fact, and for reasons he decided not to look at too closely at the moment, it only made things worse.

He tried to think about everything from pickled vegetables, which he only ended up imagining wouldn't be so bad if he could eat them off Kagome's body, to Miroku's lecherous behavior. Hoping that a reminder of the monk's bad habits could help him rein in his own. It really didn't.

Growling silently he sent his mind in search of something, anything, that could cool his desire. He needed to get himself under control before Kagome woke up, there was no way in hell he was going to put her through that.

Inuyasha was distracted from his thoughts a moment latter when he heard Kagome whimper in her sleep. Just as easily as that, the desire was muted, pushed out of the way by the much stronger need to defend and protect. Even if, in this case, it was simply against a bad dream.

"Kagome, hey Kagome. Time to wake up." He softly called to her.

Kagome stirred, blinking her eyes tiredly she looked up at Inuyasha, and managed a faint smile.

"Is it morning already?" She croaked out in a sleep-roughened voice. Yawning widely she lifted her arms to stretch, and it was then that she noticed where she was resting.

"Oh! I'm sorry Inuyasha... Why didn't you wake me up sooner? Your legs have got to be completely dead by now." Kagome quickly sat up and scooted off Inuyasha's lap, her face bright pink, while she wondered how his Half demon circulation had held up.

Inuyasha missed her instantly. He fought down the instinct to reach out and pull her back into his arms where she belonged. His need to touch her and assure himself that she was really here, that she was safe, was overwhelming. But if there was anything Inuyasha had in spades it was pride and willpower. So he was able to resist.

Just barely.

Clearing his throat Inuyasha shrugged and looked into the woods before answering. "I didn't want to wake you up."

When the words left his mouth Inuyasha cringed, and in an attempt to salvage just a sliver of his pride added. "Well...You know... umm... it's easier to save you, when I am already hanging onto you to start out with... besides that way if you started to have a bad dream..."

Mentally beating himself, he stopped talking. _'That was clever bone head!' _

Inuyasha gave a start as Kagome surprised him, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek and turn him to face her.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said in a tender tone. Her eyes dancing with a happy, knowing, and amused light. Lips lifted into a tiny grin of delight.

Inuyasha forgot how to breath.

He held himself statue still as he ruthlessly beat down the urge to pull her close and kiss her tiny grin into a smile that split her entire face. _'Later.' _He promised himself as he memorized this kiss as well. Biting the inside of his cheek he added to his thought. _'Definitely later.' _

When Inuyasha came back to himself Kagome was rolling up her sleeping bag, reminding him that they still had a good long trip ahead of them. It had taken him almost a week of full out running to get here, so he figured it was going to take more then twice as long to get back. He didn't plan to push Kagome anywhere near that hard and unlike his mad race to get to her, he thought they might try sleeping once in a while going home.

Inuyasha came to attention when Kagome stood up holding the now rolled bedding, and started towards her back pack. The bag sat exactly where it had been left the night before, in a pool of blood stained pebbles. Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet, and in just a few bounding steps he reached Kagome, taking the bundle from her arms.

"I'll get it, just take it easy until it's time to go. The more rest you get now the more ground we can cover before we set up camp again." He commanded in a tender tone.

Shrugging, Kagome did as he said and sat down on a convenient rock. She watched as Inuyasha carefully scooped up every last one of the fallen pebbles, putting them all in the bag before securing the sleeping bag to the top by the straps he had seen her use enough times to figure out easily enough.

Kagome smiled faintly at Inuyasha's act. Why he planed to carry what must be close her weight in rocks all the way back to the village was beyond her, but understand it or not, it warmed her heart.

Once he finished packing everything, Inuyasha shrugged the back pack on and turned to face Kagome.

"Ready? There's a river a ways from here, it should only take... " Inuyasha paused to think about how long it would take to walk there instead of run. ".. a couple hours, maybe three to get there. We can stop then to catch some fish, and eat before heading out again."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a searching look.

"If you start getting tired we'll stop sooner... you'd better not try to push your self too hard, or I'll carry you the whole way back. Got it?"

Before she knew it was going to happen, Kagome burst into laughter. Confused Inuyasha scowled, but remembering his vow he didn't let himself snap at her to explain. He waited until she quieted before stiffly asking what had been so funny,

"Sorry, it is just so strange to hear you advocating stopping to rest. Normally you don't want to stop for anything short of nightfall, and even then I think sometimes you would rather push on. It's nothing bad, just different enough to surprise me."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and seeing the still bewildered look on his face she reached out her hand to him.

"Everything is ok Inuyasha, I laughed because you made me happy, that's all."

Hearing Kagome's answer, Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and longing shot through every cell of his body. He found himself taking an involuntary step forward while his arms seemed to lift of their own accord, reaching for her, but he fought against it and determinedly forced them back down against his sides.

Inuyasha was however unable to deny himself at lest some small form of contact, and helplessly leaned forward just far enough to barely touch his lips to her forehead. He kept his arms pressed firmly to his sides though, not trusting that his willpower could hold out against the sensation of holding her in his arms.

Kagome was melting.

Inuyasha had touched her no place except her brow, and even that touch was so faint to could almost be a dream, but warmth suffused her entire being. _'Oh Inuyasha.' _

Kagome's hand came up to clench a fist full of his haori, directly above his heart. They stood that way for who knows how long before Inuyasha reached up to pull her hand free from the cloth and into his own. Squeezing her fingers softly, he stepped back, regretfully pulling his lips from her skin. Eye's flickering with a thousand thoughts and questions they gazed at each other. Then Inuyasha gave a weak but honest grin and spoke.

"Lets get moving before I put Miroku to shame, okay?"

Kagome blushed bright red and dropped her gaze, but Inuyasha saw the smile on her lips and decided the pain in his groin was worth it. Resisting the need to shift his weight, Inuyasha was thankful for the fact that his clothing was cut loose enough to hide any visible evidence. Swallowing heavily, he focused his attention on the feeling of holding her hand in his. Pointedly taking note of the frail bones and the soft tender skin. So fragile, so easily hurt, the reminder worked, and Inuyasha was able to tame his burning desire with the ice cold fear that the idea of causing her any further pain brought.

Gently Inuyasha interlaced his fingers with hers and turning wordlessly they set off walking, hand in hand.

The journey to the river was calm and uneventful, filled with comfortable silences and shy looks. Once they arrived Inuyasha quickly gathered fire wood, but left the building of the fire to Kagome. He headed for the river intent on catching at lest two good sized fish.

Back at the location Inuyasha had chosen, both for it's defendablity and the fact that it was visible from his fishing spot, Kagome quickly coxed the fire into a good sized blaze. It was a skill she had nearly perfected since starting her adventures with Inuyasha. Sometimes it seemed strange to her that there was a time she had not known how to build a fire. Many things about her old life now felt stranger to her then anything from this age did anymore. Kagome lifted her gaze from the flames to watch Inuyasha. He already had one large fish resting on the bank but seemed to be having a hard time getting the second. Kagome smiled as he dove after a flash of movement only to come up empty handed and growling.

_'I love him. I know in my heart and soul that I do, but will I ever be able to do so in body?' _The thought shattered the calm almost happy feeling she had been enjoying and to reclaim it Kagome tried to imagine how wonderful it could be with Inuyasha, but her mind only came up with memories of pain and humiliation. Shivering in spit of the warm fire in front of her Kagome wondered if she could ever bring her self to try. It would not be fair to be with Inuyasha if she was never going to... but she couldn't give him up. Kagome tried to picture her life without Inuyasha and whimpered aloud in pain, she would rather die. He was her center, her reason, and without him she would be utterly lost.

"Hey Kagome! Aren't those herbs over there good with fish? Want to grab a few?" Called out Inuyasha, breaking through Kagome's painful thoughts.

He had looked up to check on her and seeing her sad expression, decided to distract her. Grim faced he watched as she shook her head, presumably shacking away bad thoughts, Inuyasha continued to watch until Kagome stood and made the short walk to the patch of greenery he had indicated. Only then was he able to direct his attention back onto the water to search out the flashes of silver that gave away the fishes location. But he was unable to prevent the frequent glances in her direction.

Kagome smirked in spit of her mood, sure enough there were a couple of herbs here that went well with fish. _'Leave it to Inuyasha to know what plants taste good at lest.' _She thought as she picked a big handful of the tender and fragrant leaves.

"AH-HA!! Got you!" Yelled out Inuyasha in triumph as he tossed a massive fish onto the grass. Grinning like a kid he leapt out of the water to land on an impossibly small perch of smooth stone. Quickly dropping to all four Inuyasha shook the water from his clothing with such enthusiasm that they where left nearly dry.

Watching Inuyasha helped chase the darkness from her thoughts and, managing a faint smile, Kagome hurried back to the fire. Inuyasha landed next to her a moment later, fish in hand. Handing them over to her he turned and ran off to get grilling sticks big enough to cook their lunch on. Kagome smiled when she saw that Inuyasha had already cleaned and gutted the fish, a chore he normally resented. Opening the stomachs she filled the now empty cavities with the herbs then using a few slivers of wood sealed them back up. When Inuyasha returned sticks in hand, all was ready. They quickly got the fish mounted and set them out roast over the flames.

Work done the pair sat quietly for a long awkward moment before Kagome shattered the silence to ask a question.

"How did you learn to fish like that? Not many people can catch fish bare handed."

Inuyasha was quite for a long time, before answering in a soft tone, his voice at once guarded, but also open.

"When I was still really little my mom suddenly had me start taking lessons. Most kids didn't learn how to build fires, or hunt till they were much older then I was at the time, but she was determined, and since learning those things was the only real thing she had ever asked me to do, I did it. I learned how to hide, and hunt. How to fight and fish. I even learned how to cook and what plants I could eat... She knew... you see. She knew she was going to die soon and that I would be alone. So she paid, begged, or traded with anyone who could teach me things that would help me survive without her.

There was an old man in the village we lived near, the villagers tended to ignore him but I admired him. He was smart and didn't like a lot of people, saying that most of them were a waste of time. He was a bit of a hermit and to make ends meet he sold fish in the village. One day when mom and I were out on a walk she saw him fishing by hand and asked him to teach me... she offered to cook him dinner every day that I had a lesson." Inuyasha grinned faintly. "He had dinner with us every day after that, until his heart gave out a little over a month latter. I'll never forget how proud I was the day he said I was better company then any fully human kid he had ever been around."

Inuyasha fell silent and kept his eyes focused on the camp fire, worried that he had said too much. But then Kagome's fingers intertwined them selves with his as she moved closer to lay her head against his shoulder.

"When I was little my dad insisted that I learn how to swim. I was scarred of the water you see... so he decided that in order to get over my fear I needed to face it. For over a week he took me to a small lake not too far away almost every day, and every day I had to go out just a little bit further, that was our deal... until the day I was neck deep. I turned to him and said. 'Dad, before I get in over my head maybe you should start teaching me how to swim.'" Kagome paused, a fond smile on her face. "I don't think I ever made him laugh more then he did that day, when we got home he told mom all about it then when Grandpa came in he told him to. I felt so clever and grown up that night, and the next day when we went back to the lake I ran into the water and started swimming like I had been doing it all my life. I have loved the water ever since."

Inuyasha could not prevent the wide smile that formed on his lips as he pictured a young Kagome standing in the water talking to her dad in that witty Kagome way. He was suddenly glad he had told her about himself.

Inuyasha was opening his mouth to offer up another memory from his past when a well hated and gut wrenchingly familiar scent appeared. Growling loudly he jumped to his feet, pulling Kagome up with him. Keeping one arm securely around her waist he searched the forest and air around them for the threat.

"Relax, I'm not here for you." Came Kagura's cultured icy voice as she floated into view, hovering several feet above the treetops.

"I am in fact surprised to see you so far from your normal territory. I simply want to ask if you have crossed paths with that wolf pest Koga. Come now, you have no more love for him then I do. I am only asking that you point me in the right direction, in return I'll leave you in peace. You see I am under orders to collect his shards, but if I can't find him, well, I will have to look elsewhere or risk returning to Naraku empty handed. I would rather not do that." She spoke evenly, in smooth almost liquid tones. Tapping her closed fan against her palm she stared down at Inuyasha expectantly.

Inuyasha let loose another growl as he drew his sword and pulled Kagome even closer. He wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to her, not again. Taking a deep breath he triggered Tetsusaiga's transformation and prepared to defend Kagome at all costs. No matter what trick Kagura came up with this time, Kagome would not be touched.


	12. Winds of Change

**Last time...**

_Inuyasha was opening his mouth to offer up another memory from his past when a well hated and gut wrenchingly familiar scent appeared. Growling loudly he jumped to his feet, pulling Kagome up with him. Keeping one arm securely around her waist he searched the forest and air around them for the threat. _

"_Relax, I'm not here for you." Came Kagura's cultured icy voice as she floated into view, hovering several feet above the treetops. _

"_I am in fact surprised to see you so far from your normal territory. I simply want to ask if you have crossed paths with that wolf pest Koga. Come now, you have no more love for him then I do. I am only asking that you point me in the right direction, in return I'll leave you in peace. You see I am under orders to collect his shards, but if I can't find him, well, I will have to look elsewhere or risk returning to Naraku empty handed. I would rather not do that." She spoke evenly, in smooth almost liquid tones. Tapping her closed fan against her palm she stared down at Inuyasha expectantly. _

_Inuyasha let loose another growl as he drew his sword and pulled Kagome even closer. He wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to her, not again. Taking a deep breath he triggered Tetsusaiga's transformation and prepared to defend Kagome at all costs. No matter what trick Kagura came up with this time, Kagome would not be touched._

* * *

"Why in the hell would you even think I'd trust you?" Snarled Inuyasha as he stared up at Kagura through his anger filled golden eyes. The fury he felt flashing so near the surface of them that they seemed to be giving off true sparks.

Inuyasha's one handed grip tightened on the hilt of his sword while his feet shifted, toes digging into the ground, gripping it, and preparing him to leap any direction at a moments notice. Kagome reached up to grip his haori, and let her body go slightly limp, not so much that Inuyasha had to hold her up, but enough so that she would flow with him. Just enough to ensure she would follow his lead without hesitation.

"Because I would rather fight him then you." Came Kagura's cold precise voice. "You know as well as I do that you are the more dangerous opponent, and I wish to live through this day." Kagura gave a faint shrug of her shoulders. "So long as I am not under direct orders to fight you I will avoid doing so."

Kagura narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, a defiant look coming over her expression. "I do not fear you, let us be clear about that, I simply prefer to avoid unnecessary risk. Koga is less dangerous then you, so I would rather battle him. However, I am still certain that in the end I would defeat you, I am simply not quite so sure I would do so unscathed. Besides you are not alone, and Kagome is an unknown variable. I do not yet know the limits of her power and Naraku himself fears her. Why would I pit myself against the pair of you when I can battle a single wolf instead?"

Kagome blinked in surprise at Kagura's statement. _'Naraku fears me?' _

At that same moment Inuyasha was doing something he had almost never tried to do before, let his common sense rule over his pride. He could tell Kagura where they had last seen Koga... he didn't have to say the shards where gone or that the bastard was dead... but he hated giving anything to Naraku, even a wild goose chase. He felt the words burn in his throat at just the thought of saying them. Taking a deep breath he braced himself to force them out anyway.

"We haven't seen him since yesterday. He was about half way up that mountain there." Came Kagome's voice as she pointed.

Inuyasha took his eye's off Kagura for the first time since the wind witch had arrived to give Kagome a surprised and frustrated look. Kagura would never buy it if Kagome was the one who gave Koga up, everyone knew she was too nice for that. Sure enough Kagura's response gave testament to her doubt.

"Turning on another to save yourself is not something I have come to expect from you... just what exactly are you up to. I have no intention of going a day's journey in the wrong direction to follow a false lead."

Kagome lifted her head and met Kagura's eye's, her face open and revealed to the self proclaimed Wind Sorceress. "You said you were surprised to see us so far from home... Koga is the reason why we're here. I would do nothing to stop his death by your hand, or the hands of anyone else who should choose to kill him."

Kagura took in a quick breath at the deeply colored bruises and the familiar pain deep within the young Priestesses expression.

'_So the wolf turned on her... perhaps she's telling the truth after all.' _

Kagura studied the pair below with new eyes, she noted the even more protective then normal stance of Inuyasha and the flashes of bitterness in Kagome's eyes. It was a feeling she herself knew all too well. Bitterness born out of the helplessness you feel when your life is completely in the hands of one who uses it to hurt you.

Frowning in frustration she sighed before speaking. "I find myself even less inclined to fight while Inuyasha is in such a guard dog like mood... fighting with someone who is willing to die to defeat you is simply reckless. I will follow up on the lead you have given me for now, but I promise, if you have lied to me I will see to it that you never make it back to your pathetic little village."

"Don't blame us if you can't find him! Kagome told you were we saw him last, that's all! Where he is now no one can say for sure." Growled Inuyasha honestly. "But if you do decide to come after us, I swear I will tear you to pieces before you have the chance to lay so much as a breeze on Kagome. If I catch a hint of your scent I won't wait to see what you want."

Kagura finally turned her gaze from Kagome, only now able to free herself from the young priestesses eye's, to look at Inuyasha, and what she saw made her go cold. He meant every word he had just said, he would do anything to keep the girl at his side safe... and that made him a far greater threat then before.

'_I hope Naraku leaves those two be until Inuyasha has calmed down, I would really rather not go up against him while he is like this.'_

Without another word Kagura directed a updraft to lift her feather and she quickly drifted out of sight.

Inuyasha felt Kagome fall against him. Worried he caught her, easily supporting her weight with the arm that was still wrapped around her waist. Moving quickly he sheathed his sword and swung her up into his arms. Holding her securely he plopped down in front of the fire so that he could set her in his lap.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he pushed her hair back to study her face, trying to judge her mood.

"Yes I'm ok... I just... maybe it was all the adrenalin... I just went weak in the knees for a moment. I'm fine, I promise." Answered Kagome, but the faint trembling of her limbs gave her away.

Pulling her fully into his arms Inuyasha rocked Kagome gently, while she struggled to breath calmly.

"He's going to know. Inuyasha, Naraku is going to know what Koga did! He will think of something... someway to use it against me. Damn it! Why did I let Kagura see? I didn't even think about her telling him until she was leaving. I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha nudged his forehead against hers gently then said. "Don't apologize, it worked at the time... what happens next... well, we'll deal with that when and if we have to. After all she might not tell him anything. As far as we know she never told him about what happens to me on the nights of the new moon. I don't think she likes Naraku all that much more then we do. Maybe she'll keep it a secret just to spite him. And besides, even if she does tell him, what could he do that you aren't strong enough to overcome? I know you can stand up to anything he throws at you, and I'll be there to protect you every moment. I'll be right here, at your side, from now on, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Kagome let Inuyasha's words wash through her, let them carry away the fear and worries that had filled her. Feeling cleansed and strengthened, she nodded. He was right, Inuyasha was beside her now, and she could face anything as long as he was with her.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Feeling shy but wanting to say it anyway Kagome added in a whisper. "I love you."

Taking in a deep surprised breath, those words still gave him such a pleasure filled jolt, Inuyasha pulled Kagome even closer and dropped his face into her hair.

"I love you to, Kagome." He answered in a whisper even fainter then hers had been, but she heard, and she smiled.

As much as Inuyasha would have rather stayed right where he was for the next couple of years, he also wanted to get as much distance from Kagura as possible. Lifting his head to crack his neck in irritation as the memory of her drifting away came back to him, Inuyasha frowned. It chaffed at his pride that he had let the witch leave without a fight, but with Kagome snuggled up against him, he couldn't really regret it.

"So do you still want to eat or should we... What is it you say sometimes? Take it to go?" Asked Inuyasha in an attempt to lighten the mood. Kagome always seemed to find it a bit too amusing when he used one of her odd phrases.

Sure enough a giggle sounded from her, making Inuyasha feel 10 feet tall.

"Lets get moving, I'm not all that hungry anymore. Hmmm... I think I have something in my bag... hold on."

After giving Inuyasha a quick squeeze, Kagome climbed out of his grasp and to her feet. First she moved the fish away from the fire, happily noting that they had just finished cooking, and then she moved to kneel in front of her backpack. She opened it carefully so that none of the pebbles Inuyasha seem to want to keep would fall out. After poking around for a while Kagome slapped a hand to her forehead, causing her to wince as she struck a fading bruise. With a laugh and a shake of her head she closed the main portion of the back pack to unzip a small side pocket and pull out a plastic shopping bag.

"This should work perfectly!" She announced, waving the bag through the air like a flag. Moving back to the fish she reached out and carefully tested their temperature. Judging them cool enough she placed them both inside and tied the handles together.

"Ok let's get going." She said as she turned to Inuyasha with a grin. She paused when she noticed he was watching her with the strangest look on his face.

'_Damn, I love everything about her. I love the way she moves, the way she acts, I love her when she's mad, when she's clumsy, or frustrating, and I want to live in her smile... how did I keep myself from seeing this for so long?' _Questioned Inuyasha's mind. _'And how the hell do I control myself now that I have?' _

It had struck him while he watched Kagome dig through her back pack. He had been utterly entranced by how cute she looked while she searched, and when she started waving around that crinkly bag? He had been forced to bite back a laugh. It was at that moment he realized he'd rather watch Kagome do stupid mundane chores then pretty much anything else he could think of. Ok, well... maybe there were a few things he could think of, but until Kagome was ready for that kind of thing...

'_Man I've got it bad.'_

Just being near her, seeing her, filled him with more joy then he could ever remember feeling. She was everything to him. Unable to stop himself Inuyasha took a step forward and lifted one hand to her. With trembling fingers he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, savoring the silky feel of the ebony strands.

"I love you." He uttered in a raw voice, his shields and defenses striped away, leaving him exposed before her.

Stunned Kagome stared at Inuyasha feeling for the very first time that he really was truly hers and hers alone, that she had been granted entrance into his heart, and mind. Into his soul. And she knew deep within her own, that not even Kikyo had been offered this gift. Trying to smile, but feeling she probably failed, Kagome took a step closer to Inuyasha, so that their bodies were a mere breath apart. Raising her hand to his jaw she ran her finger tips along it's strong lines. All the while holding his eyes, drowning in them.

Feeling more honored and blessed then she could find words to express Kagome did the only thing she could think of to show him what this moment meant to her. Trembling from head to toe, she raised up on her toes, swaying ever so slightly closer.

Inuyasha's eyes grew round, as they continued to stare back into hers but he held himself still, not allowing himself to close the hairs width of space between them, but oh how he wanted to.

Eye's open Kagome slide her hand down to rest on Inuyasha's shoulder for support, and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his with infinite care. From so close Inuyasha's eyes blurred until they looked more like glowing suns, but she didn't close hers or look away. Neither did he.

Before either of them could even start to process the feelings that surged through them, it was over. Kagome shakinglly stepped back, blushing a deep crimson. While Inuyasha struggled to draw in a breath, his lungs seemed to have stopped working.

"I love you to Inuyasha." Whispered Kagome in a voice Inuyasha had never heard her use before. It was deeper and fuller than the way she normally talked, and it sent shivers down his spine.

Gritting his teeth tightly and clenching his hands into such tight fists that his palms were pierced by his own claws, Inuyasha stepped back.

"We should be able to..." Inuyasha leaned forward to inhale a deep breath of Kagome's scent.

'_Yay... way past time to leave' _

Determinedly he leaned back and finished what he had started to say. "We should be able to make it to those cliffs by sunset. There were plenty of caves, so we'll camp in one of them tonight. Are you up to it, or should I carry you for a while?" Asked Inuyasha, unsure what answer he wanted to hear. If she said yes, he'd be able to hold her, but that just might drive him utterly mad. If she said no, he wouldn't be able to hold her... and that might drive him every bit as insane.

"I'm fine, honest. Let's just start walking, if I get tired I'll let you carry me. I really like the idea of having a cave tonight, so I'll do my best not to slow us down. Even if that means asking for help, I promise."

Kagome reached out as she turned, catching Inuyasha's hand in hers, and lacing her fingers with his as easily as if they had done it a thousand times. It was only when she moved far enough away that her hand tugged at his that Inuyasha remember to move himself. Quickly leaping forward to land by her side he effortlessly fell in step with her pace, and they set out.

Hello... I was going to make this chapter longer, but I am not so sure how I want the next part to go, and this seemed like a good enough stopping point to get it out to anyone who has been waiting to see what happens next. I have to say that this story has a strong mind of it's own... I never thought it would be this long, and I still don't have the end in sight. Clues and hints about it are coming to me but it is still unformed. I had figured one chapter would cover the time between Inuyasha getting Kagome back, and the pair of them meeting back up with their friends... LoL Shows what I know. I really want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter... when it got so little responce I was discouraged, but your kind words got me motivated again... Anyway I hope the wait has been worth it and I plan to ignore the sweet siren call of my other stories to focuse on this one over the weekend, but I don't really have any idea how long exactly it will take to get it posted.


	13. Splish, Splash!

Smiling sheepishly, Inuyasha settled Kagome's bag on his shoulders and turned to run back to her, while she watched with a bemused smile from the far side of the clearing. Befuddled and dazed following Kagome's almost kiss, he had completely forgotten about her backpack, and likely wouldn't have remembered if she hadn't pointed it out.

Reaching her quickly, Inuyasha reclaimed Kagome's hand, flashing her an embarrassment tinted smile. Without a word they both turned and started walking.

The pair covered a good deal of distance in the first couple hours of travel, the terrain being easy to transverse, and mostly down hill. It was just as they came across a good sized, crystal clear stream, that Kagome's stomach loudly let its neglect be known. Chuckling Inuyasha picked a nice spot near the water for them to rest and eat.

"You should have just said you were getting hungry stupid!" He scolded with mock fierceness while he shrugged off her bag, rolling his shoulders once the weight was gone.

"If I had said anything before now we wouldn't have such a great place to rest!" Called back Kagome in just as teasing a tone as his. Walking over to the stream, Kagome quickly knelt on the mossy bank. After setting down the bag holding their lunch she eagerly dipped her hands into the surprisingly cold water. After lifting several handfuls to her mouth she splashed her face and the back of her neck with the icy water. The day had grown steadily warmer as the sun rose, and was now far too hot for the heavy sweat shirt she wore.

Suddenly an impish look came over Kagome's face, but luckily she still had her back to Inuyasha so he missed the only warning before... '**SPLASH!**'

Using both hands Kagome had scooped up and thrown an impressive quantity of water, hitting Inuyasha square in the face. She scrambled for balance and very nearly tumbling into the water herself from laughing so hard once she got a good look at Inuyasha's stunned expression, and his drenched, dripping hair.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise a few times before his lips lifted in a heart stopingly cute, but purely evil, smirk. In one blurry leap he soared over Kagome's head to land in the water only a few feet from her, creating a splash big enough to soak her from head to toe. He ended up getting himself nearly as wet as she was, but watching her sputter and giggle down at him more then made up for it.

Kagome climbed to her feet and fixed Inuyasha with a scowl that didn't reach her sparkling eyes.

"A bit much don't ya think?" She asked only a second before she launched herself at him.

Inuyasha naturally reached out and caught her, just like she had known he would. When her momentum carried then both backwards into the water she let out a shriek of triumph. Her cry was cut off when they both sank below the surface, but even under the water Inuyasha heard the echo of joy her voice had held.

Finding his feet quickly Inuyasha stood, pulling Kagome up with him, and froze. Standing waist deep in the frigid water, they stared into each others eyes, unable to look away. Inuyasha's hold, which had started out as simply a way to help her stand, changed. His hands moving along her upper arms to caress rather then to support. He gazed in wonder at the vision before him. Kagomes wet skin shone in the bright sun, the wet strands falling around her face in the most becoming way. His eyes tracked the paths of the many water drops rolling down her flesh. While his mouth watered to lick every last one of them off of her.

But, he ruthlessly reminded himself, now was not the time.

Forcing a smile, Inuyasha started back to shore, helping Kagome pick her way across the uneven footing of river stones. Once they were both on solid ground however he was drawn irresistibly to her, pulled, until he found himself holding her close enough for the heat from his body to warm her wet skin.

"You know..." He cut into the silence, needing to busy his mouth with something other then hers, while his body and soul screamed at him to taste her. "Right about now I would normally pick a fight with you." He stated in a voice the held dawning realization in it.

"Actually I would have done it a while ago, but... Yay, that is exactly what I would be doing, I would say something even more stupid and rude than normal just to hide the fact that I want to kiss you so badly I ache."

When he saw Kagome's eyes widen in surprise he quickly went on. "It's ok I'm not going to... we'll go as slowly as you want with all that stuff. But now... I don't feel like I have to hide it. I can look at you and just feel what I feel without having to keep it a secret. Unless it bothers you..." He worriedly added.

His concern was quickly put to rest when Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his waist pulling them snuggly together. She blinked back tears and buried her face into his still wet haori. A moment latter she let a faint whisper free, the words forming slowly in Inuyasha's stunned mind.

"I would not mind one small kiss, that would be ok, if you really want to..." Her voice at once tender, determined, and laced with fear.

"No." Came his resolute answer, his tone final.

Kagome pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes wounded and confused.

Cursing himself Inuyasha lifted his hands to her face, running his fingers over her smooth skin and cupping her cheeks in his palms. He poured all his love and desire into his eyes, wanting her to see it, to know how much he craved her.

"I want to... you have no idea how much I would like to take that kiss, but I don't want it to be just **OK** with you. First you have to want it every bit as much as me, and until you do, I won't do it. **But**,when you do want to kiss me... so much that you ache..."

Inuyasha paused, giving her a lopsided smile that was the most endearingly honest smile he had ever given her.

"I'll be right here... all you have to do is tell me... I promise I'll be waiting eagerly." He finished with a slightly forced chuckle.

Inuyasha ran the pad of his thumb once slowly and softly across her lower lip then started to pull back, but Kagome tightened her grip pulling him closer instead.

"I do ache." Came her barely uttered confession. The rasp of sound tickling his ears and sending shocks of desire along his nerves.

"One small kiss?" He asked through his suddenly dry throat, needing to be clear about what she wanted, desperate to be absolutely certain he wouldn't inadvertently upset her by taking too much, or pushing too far. His greatest fear having become ever making her feel even a hint of what that Bastard had.

"One small kiss." She agreed.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and swallowed heavily, his heart pounding fiercely and quickly in his chest. Closing his eyes to block out the far too distracting sight of Kagome's trusting eyes and beckoning lips, Inuyasha reached out with his senses. First he had to see to her safety, and Inuyasha knew that very soon he would be more then a little distracted. Turning his ears from side to side Inuyasha searched the area for even the smallest sound that was out of place. When he was satisfied on that count he took in deep even breaths of the air, testing the wind for scents... and found only Kagome. Biting back a growl of pure satisfaction when he judged them safe for the moment, Inuyasha opened his eyes.

Kagome watched his attention shift, watched how it narrowed in on her, abandoning awareness of everything else. His eyes, which moments ago had been hidden from her, now bore into hers with a searching intensity that nearly undid her fragile control.

Inuyasha willingly let the world fall away, giving Kagome his full attention. If she wanted a kiss, she was dame well going to get a real one. He lifted his hand to her hair, carefully tunneling his fingers under the thick tresses to cup the back of her neck in his palm, his fingers reaching up to caress along the base of her scull. Absently he licked his lips, and quickly found his eyes drawn to her mouth when she mimicked his act. Hunger burned in his gut but he took his time, wanting, needing to savor every moment.

Sliding his other hand around to her back, he cradled Kagome close, his grip secure and gentle.

Kagome moved even closer, leaning her weight trustingly against his chest, eyes wide and searching.

Slowly, almost imperceptivity, Inuyasha lowered his head towards hers.

Kagome felt her heart pound erratically as Inuyasha drew close, fear crept over her, flowing through her like ice water in her blood, chilling her, but it was not fear of him. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to respond to Inuyasha the way he deserved. When his eyes fluttered closed and his breath fanned across her lips she tensed.

_'Oh please let me be able to enjoy this... Inuyasha, it's just Inuyasha, Inuyasha... Inuyasha..."_ Kagome silently chanted his name.

Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen, and paused, his protective instincts demanding that he calm her. Without thinking about it Inuyasha found himself playfully batting his nose against hers, nuzzling her, running the tip across and along hers, over and over... and before Kagome knew it she was giggling. Inuyasha let lose a wide triumphant grin, and drew back far enough to wrinkle his nose and stick out his tongue at her, his eyes warm and laughing.

Letting go of her neck, his drew his hand forward to cradle her jaw with just his finger tips, being careful of his claws. Releasing her waist he moved his other hand up to mirror the first. Holding her eyes and smiling he lowered his head with steady deliberation.

The first touch of his lips was a fleeting tentative brush of skin, a test of his welcome. Only when her eyes fell closed and she leaned closer, raising up on her toes, did he close that last infinitesimal space between reality and bliss. Lips ever so slightly parted to savor the silky softness of her mouth, to capture her taste, Inuyasha trailed them across hers as if he had hundreds of lifetimes to memorize the feel of her mouth.

It felt as if thousands of tiny explosions were erupting under Inuyasha's skin, with the sparks and flames they created falling to pool, all most painfully, in his groin. Shifting slightly, he steadfastly ignored the sensations, determined that this moment would be for Kagome.

Nipping and sipping at her lips Inuyasha made his way across them from one side to the other, only to turn and lazily retrace his path. His mouth moving against hers with a playful and achingly tender touch.

When he felt her lips become soft and pliant under his Inuyasha nearly lifted his head to howl for joy. Taking just one last moment to savor the realty of kissing Kagome, Inuyasha swept his tongue across her lower lip, and pressed his lips to hers fully, holding the nearly chaste contact for a mere blink of time. With not just a little regret, Inuyasha lifted his head, licking his lips to collect the lingering taste of her, while his eyes searched her face trying to judge her reaction.

Kagome swayed on her feet, the sensations and emotions coursing through her simply too much to process.

When Inuyasha had fist pulled her into his arms she had been filled with a sense of security and safety. She had known without question that she was protected from the outside world, but not from her own insecurities. Somehow though he had know, Inuyasha had known exactly what she needed. He made her laugh, silencing her doubts and fears. After all, she had realized, she was with Inuyasha, and nothing bad could ever happen to her when she was in his arms.

When his lips had touched hers, she'd forgotten about everything, nothing existed in the entire world but his mouth on hers. The way he kissed her, as if she were the most cherished thing in his world, made her feel something she had never thought to feel again. Pure.

It was a long time before Kagome opened her eyes, long enough for Inuyasha to become worried as her held her steady. "Kagome? Did I..." He stopped speaking when Kagome's glowing gaze opened to his. Her eyes sparkling in a way he had ever seen before. It looked as if they had been sprinkled with gold dust, or crushed diamonds, and were lit from within by their own light. Inuyasha couldn't have looked away if he had tried. She was so beautiful, Kagome was the most lovely creature ever created, on that count Inuyasha had no doubts. It was an eternity before either one of them moved or spoke.

"Thank you, that was... perfect." Kagome managed to whisper after a while. Lips lifted into a almost smug grin she added. "We'll have to try that again before too long... but..." Kagome paused to worry on her lower lip for a moment, almost losing her train of thought when she tasted Inuyasha there. "Umm... Err... Hungry?" She stammered.

Unable to speak yet, Inuyasha just nodded and after making sure she was steady he let Kagome go, taking a step back. Despite a large part of him pleading for more of her taste, her touch. Lifting a hand Inuyasha awkwardly scratched his head, not knowing what to say... but also knowing he had to say something.

"Ummmmmmm... You're welcome? I guess... but really I should be the one thanking you... and ummm... ya... I could eat." Covertly Inuyasha adjusted his stance.

Kagome knelt down and grabbed the bag with the fish in it, before commenting. "It's a good thing this is waterproof or that splashing stunt of yours would have ruined lunch." She teased.

Moving over to the spot Inuyasha had picked Kagome set the bag down and opened her back pack, digging down she found her night shirt, setting it to the side. After also grabbing a bag of chips she closed the backpack and turned to Inuyasha.

"Could you turn around for a second... this shirt will take forever to dry if I don't wring the water out first..." She asked indicating the heavy dripping sweatshirt she wore. Quickly Inuyasha did as she asked a blush of pink covering his face.

Kagome debated about taking off her jeans but decided to just leave them on, it was hot enough out that they would dry before too long. Pulling the sodden shirt over her head, Kagome tossed it over a nearby bush and quickly tugged on the nightshirt. Stomach growling, Kagome called out to Inuyasha.

"OK it's safe... lets eat!"

Kagome opened the shopping bag and pulled out the larger of the two fish for Inuyasha. Once he sat down across from her, resting his back against a large rock, she handed it to him. Before getting hers out she opened up the chips and set them down where both she and Inuyasha could reach them. She suppressed a giggle when he quickly snagged a large handful. Inuyasha and salty snack food, Kagome shook her head in amusement.

Inuyasha noticed and cocked an eyebrow. "Just what do you thinks so funny?" He inquired, genuinely wanting to know. Maybe that way he could make her get that look on her face more often.

"It wasn't really anything important... I was just realizing that you seem to like salty stuff a lot. It's cute. I can't help but wonder though, how you did you live before I came along to give them to you." She joked, how had he gotten his salt fix before her?

Inuyasha didn't answer for a long time and when he did, Kagome shivered. His voice held no teasing or playful notes, it was raw and honest, rasping out of him as if the words themselves hurt to say.

"I **didn't **live until you came, I just existed. For a while I was fooled... by Kikyo, I thought I could have a life with her. But she wanted me to kill half of myself first, with her there was always a price. Not with you, you have never asked me to change who I am... maybe my actions from time to time." He joked with a badly forced laugh. "But you want me to just be a half demon, to stay who and what I am. You showed me how to live, really live, with friends and laughter... even fights and tears, but all of it real and alive. I'll love you forever for that, but I'll love you even more then the life you gave me for just being you, because that's the way you love me." He finally lifted his head, letting her see into his deep amber eyes, they were so beautiful, shinning bright and clear, a window just for her that saw all the way into his soul.

She wanted to reciprocate to say something, do something, as wonderful and moving for him as what he had just given her, but she couldn't think of anything. Her mind was clouded and fuzzy with joy. Letting her thoughts flow freely she tried to just speak from her heart.

"When I think back on my life, I know I have been very blessed. I have a wonderful family, good friends, and I use to get really good grades too... but even though I had everything I could have asked for, I always felt like something was missing, like part of me was missing. That feeling went away the first moment I saw you. You were still asleep, and I had just come out of the well for the first time a few minutes before. I saw you and felt whole for the very first time. I couldn't believe you were real so I climbed up onto the vines that were wrapped around you and... um... I rubbed your ears..." She confessed in an embarrassed and apologetic voice.

"Even when you tried you make me think you were going to kill me..." Kagome gave Inuyasha a smirk. "I figured out a LONG time ago that the swipe you took at me missed on purpose. You're more then fast enough to have adjusted for me tripping. Anyway, even then, I was happy to be close to you, I have always wanted to be close to you. Every day since then the feeling has only gotten stronger, and now I don't think I could live without you, you are the center of my life. If I gave you a life then you made mine whole..." Kagome's voice trailed off as she ran out of things to say, blinking back tears she opened her eyes to Inuyasha, just as he had for her. Opened windows into her soul.

Lost in each others gaze they didn't see what was coming towards them, flying high above the trees so that Inuyasha didn't catch it's scent until...

"KAGOME!! YOUR ALL RIGHT!! I MISSED YOU!!" Came a rather shrill voice from a large blob shaped object dropping out of the sky. When he was just a few feet above her Shippo popped back into his normal shape with a puff of smoke. Dropping the rest of the way into her lap quickly, and with a bit more force then was comfortable for her bruised body. Hissing in a breath from pain she squirmed a bit as he enthusiastically hugged her. Kagome was too alarmed by the creepy crawly feeling that came over her to hug him back at first. Before she was able to work past it, Inuyasha had leapt to his feet and grabbed Shippo by the tail, roughly yanking the young kit away from her.

"She's hurt you brat! What were you thinking jumping on her like that!" He snapped with a snarl and slight shake.

Kagome, still reeling from her reaction to Shippo touching her, didn't yell at Inuyasha, in fact she kind of agreed. It had hurt. So long as Inuyasha didn't go too far she was just going to sit back and watch while she tried to figure out why little Shippo, who was almost like her own son, giving her a hug made her want to crawl out of her skin. Shame filled her to know that she could feel that way at all, and she resolved to never let Shippo see. It wasn't his fault, and it would hurt him far too much... but what did this mean. Kagome had thought she was recovering from what had happened with Koga really well. She didn't mind Inuyasha's touch at all. So why would Shippo's upset her?

"I'm sorry! I just missed Kagome so much, and I was scared I'd never see her again..." Wailed Shippo. "I'm sorry Kagome, did I hurt you." He tearfully asked.

Heart sick Kagome quickly grabbed Shippo out of Inuyasha's grasp and gave him a tight hug. The distasteful feeling came back but she ignored it and focused on Shippo.

"I'm ok, but you have to start thinking things through a bit more... And... I missed you too." She added dropping a kiss onto his forehead before setting him down so that she could stand and turn to face Sango and Miroku as Kirara landed a few feet away. Unconsciously she moved closer to Inuyasha, only when her shoulder bumped into his was she able to stop. Drawing strength from the slight contact she gave her friends a bright welcoming smile.

Inuyasha felt the tremble that shook Kagome... it was slight, if he wasn't touching her he wouldn't have even know it was there. Feeling her fear put him on edge making him defensive and angry, but it was just Sango and Miroku. What was it about them that she was scared of? Ignoring the voice that whispered about the teasing and taunting it would cause, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his, twining their fingers together, and giving hers a comforting squeeze.

Sango rushed forward and pulled Kagome's free hand into both of hers. "We have been so worried, I am so glad your safe. When Koga grabbed you like that and took off without a word, we had no idea what to think... Are you ok? What happened?"

Kagome blinked dumbly at her friend, what was it she was going to say to them? Her mind struggling to come up with an answer Kagome fought the desire to snatch her hand free from Sango's grasp. A slight shudder past through her at the feel of Sango's callused hands gripping hers. Inuyasha felt it and was unable to prevent a growl.

_'Damn it! Can't they tell that Kagome doesn't want to be touched? But then why doesn't she mind when I do it?" _He wondered before barking out in a sharp tone.

"Back off, she's hurt and tired and the last thing Kagome needs is to have to answer a bunch of questions to satisfy your curiosity. So just say hi already and let go of her!" He growled out in an angry possessive voice.

Sango turned stunned eyes to Inuyasha, only then seeing the way he was holding Kagome's hand, and how Kagome was clinging to his so tightly her knuckles were white. Eye's wide and confused but with a distant dawning horror in their depths she took a step back, and covered with a laugh.

"Inuyasha's right, for once. I shouldn't just start pestering you with questions... I am so happy to see you, I've missed you so much. When your ready to talk about it I want to listen, ok?"

Kagome pulled herself together and smiled back. "I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Sango just nodded while she nibbled on her lower lip, a bad sign for Kagome's piece of mind. It meant that the Demon Slayer was thinking, hard. Stepping out of the way Sango made room for Miroku. When the monk stepped forward to clasp Kagome's shoulder in one hand, while his other hand moved around to clasp a very different part of her anatomy, she couldn't stop her self from cringing, but luckily for her Inuyasha was there. Miroku was not so lucky.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate for a second. Before Miroku's fingers could make contact with things he had no business touching at all, the seething Half demon had grabbed him by the throat and slammed his body into the ground, with a deep angry growl.

"How dare you! Because we're friends I'm going to give you one warning. Just one!" Snarled Inuyasha with a shake. "If you ever try to do that to **MY** Kagome again I'll rip out your guts and make you wear them!"

Wide eyed with fear Miroku stammered out. "It was simply meant as a greeting, an ill thought out one I admit... but it is clear that our Kagome." Miroku swallowed heavily when Inuyasha let loose a very unnerving growl when he referred to Kagome as **our**. "Umm.. it's clear she has been through a lot, I simply wanted to assure her that in spite of a few bruises and the like that she is as lovely and desirable as ever..." Miroku stopped trying to defend himself when Inuyasha's growl dropped even deeper. Looking to Kagome for help he finally noticed her wide fearful eyes and way she still clung to the hand that Inuyasha didn't have at his throat. A sudden knowing filled his eyes, quickly followed by shame.

"I apologize, you are quite right Inuyasha, it was in very bad taste for me to have greeted her that way." He offered in appeasement.

Feeling suddenly sheepish Inuyasha let go and turned away from Miroku moving to Kagome's side. Meeting her eyes he silently asked weather or not she was ok. When she gave a faint nod he took a deep breath and tried to let some of the anger that surged through him go free.

Kagome saw the struggle going on inside him, all because of her. Wanting to lift his mood and get back to what should be a happy moment she made a face at him, her tongue curling up to almost touch her nose while she crossed her eyes. It worked.

Chuckling at her antics Inuyasha used his free hand to grasp her by the head and pull her close enough to plant a smacking kiss to her forehead. Forgetting for the moment all about the others.

"Brat." he commented fondly a moment latter as he let her go.

Kagome grinned impishly up at him and nodded. "But I'm your brat." She stated in a whisper too quiet for anyone else to hear. Inuyasha could not prevent the loud booming laugh that followed, though he did choke it off rather quickly when he remembered they had company. Turning he noticed the stunned looks and dropped jaws on all of their faces.

"Got a problem?" He asked in a threatening, challenging tone, daring them to comment on the changes between him and Kagome.

Quickly coming out of their stupors Miroku, Sango, and even little Shippo tripped all over themselves in their attempts to assure Inuyasha that, no, they didn't have any problem at all.

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha grunted and sat down tugging gently on Kagome's hand to draw her down with him.

"We were about to eat when the lot of you showed up... so do you need to be fed to?" He grumbled.

Miroku was the first to answer, his voice a bit horse. "No, not at all, we have already had a large breakfast. Shippo here has become quite the skilled fisherman, though I must say he didn't catch anything quite so impressive as that." Commented the monk as he pointed at the huge fish in front of Inuyasha. "None the less by the time Sango and I awoke this morning he had caught us all a feast."

Kagome turned to study Shippo, it wasn't like him at all to be the first one up, taking a moment she really looked at him. There were dark smudges under his eyes and a haunted look in them. He must have been very worried.

"Wow Shippo, that sounds impressive, how many fish did you catch?" She asked brightly.

Seeing his eyes light up at her question Kagome again promised herself that she would never let him see what his touch did to her... she would get past this, she would get over it and be able to play with Shippo, to hug him and sleep with him curled up next to her again without that creepy feeling intruding on it. Dame it, she just would!

Shippo proudly announced his suitably impressive count, and the friends fell into comfortable conversation. Miroku and Sango commenting on the distance they had to travel yet to make it back to the village, while Inuyasha and Kagome ate, though everyone helped themselves to the potato chips.

Kagome wondered at the strangeness of it all, in some ways it seemed like nothing at all had changed, but at the same time everything was different. She was so happy that everyone was back together, but also sad that her time alone with Inuyasha was over. For now at lest, he had promised to take her through the well, she reminded herself. Kagome cringed, a scowl coming to her face when she thought about going home, having to explain why she has been away for so long, and why she was so obviously injured.

Inuyasha leaned close and whispered into her hair. "What's wrong?"

Kagome thought about brushing it off but decided to answer him, turning her head she lay her cheek against his and spoke just loud enough for him alone to hear.

"I was just wondering what I'm going to tell my family when I see them. I've been gone such a long time and when they see me... I just don't know how much I really want them to know." She confessed.

"Don't worry so much, you still have several days to figure that out, so relax and eat up." He replied, a scolding tone in his voice.

Lifting her head to give him a smile she nodded. "Your right, I won't brood over it anymore... for now at least." She added to keep the comment honest.

Neither one of them noticed the curious and wondering stares of their friends, all of whom quickly busied themselves when the couple turned back to face them.

"So..." Cut in Miroku's sly voice. "Just what have the two of you been up to all this time?"

Instantly the dirty minded Monk received no less then three whacks to the head... Kagome blinking in surprise when she realized what she had just done. Shippo simply gave Miroku a glare and murmured. "Idiot."

Something's would never change.

* * *

Well then……. I have completely given up on thinking of myself as the author of this story, I am simply the typist. Inuyasha and Kagome keep doing that eye staring thing, even though I keep yelling at them to tone it down…. Sugar shock much, it's not that I don't love it when they do it, I do really, but how many times can I type that kind of scene before it gets old for you, the readers? And Shippo dropping in, literally, like that! Those guys were not due to arrive for at lest one more day…. I had plans involving the caves…… sigh… I bow to the greater wisdom of the characters. Grumble, grumble, after all I just type what they tell me.

Insert me laughing here

Anyway I hope all of you enjoy the newest and longest (I think) chapter yet… if you do like it please tell me. I dearly love my reviews…. If you hate it…… well now is the time for silence, hours of quiet contemplation… LoL…. See you all again once I have had the next chapter dictated to me by the voices in my head,

Shhhhh… not now Inuyasha, no I don't care if that lock of hair needs to be pushed back off Kagome's forehead… sigh… ok fine…….. Sorry guys duty calls, bye for now.


	14. Confessions and flowers

I'm back! I hope that all of you are doing good. This was an interesting chapter to write, and it went through many edits, but I'm rather pleased with it. It opened up some new ideas, and is the begining of some new layers of plot. I can't wait to see were they all go. As for the next chapter... well I don't even have a single sentance... I was so focused on getting this one ready to post... but I have a lot to work with and am excited so it should be rather easy to write... if I can just find the time. But enough of my babble, I leave you to the dictations from the voices in my head.

* * *

Once all the food had been eaten, Inuyasha ending up sharing part of his fish with Kirara, Sango finally broached the subject everyone had been, by silent agreement, putting off. 

"Inuyasha, what happened after you went on ahead? We've come across several places where you used your wind scar, were you fighting Koga, or some other demons?"

Inuyasha stopped breathing. He went utterly still, every muscle in his body clenching painfully tight, while memories broke free to taunt and torture his heart and mind. There wouldn't be enough time in all of eternity to make him forget the smell, the fury that he had felt, or the helplessness. Each and every one of those places had been fouled beyond saving by Kagome's suffering. They had to be destroyed. Every one of them a hated reminder that he had once again been too late to save her. Every one of them proof that he had failed to protect her. Clenching his jaw so tightly he chipped a tooth, Inuyasha dropped his head, hiding his face while he struggled to get his emotions back under control... one thought, held forefront on his mind, kept him focused.

Protect Kagome!

_'Damn it!!! What in the hell am I supposed to say!'_

He had to make sure he didn't say anything to Sango or Miroku that would blow Kagome's secret, and if he could, he wanted to keep Kagome from figuring out why he had used Tenseiga.

_'Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!!!!' _

The whole thing was giving him a splitting headache.

"Since when do I need a reason to let off steam?! Kagome HAD just been kidnapped, you might recall, and if you haven't noticed, I have a temper... What of it?!" He finally answered, his voice grating and harsh, likely due to the fact that it was being forced out through very tightly clenched teeth.

Sango nodded as if she had been expecting just such and answer, or was just excepting the fact that there was no point trying to ask him anything else. Solemn faced she fell silent, teeth chewing away at her lower lip.

It was Shippo who picked up the conversation, him being the only one who didn't catch on to the fact that it was better off dropped.

"Boy you sure must have been mad, that first blast scar we found was the biggest one I ever saw you make. Then there were a whole bunch more, all really big ones. I bet you showed Koga who was boss. Did you pound him but good Inuyasha? I hope you did. He shouldn't think he can borrow Kagome's powers anytime he wants help finding a new shard. I hope you beat him up so badly he'll never bother Kagome again!"

Kagome made a faint choking sound, her fingers reaching out and clamping onto Inuyasha's hand like a vice. Even with his hanyou strength he winced, but didn't try to stop her.

"Don't worry, he won't." He answered Shippo, lifting a blank face and fighting to keep his voice calm. Trying to keep the kit's attention off Kagome for a second, to give her time to compose herself. "There's no way in hell that stinking wolf will ever come near Kagome again."

"I killed him." Whispered Kagome.

Her quiet confession caused absolute silence to fall, everyone turning wide eyes and stunned faces her way.

Head bowed, her face hidden from sight behind a thick curtain of ebony hair, Kagome didn't look at anyone. She didn't even acknowledge that they were there, with one exception, she still clung desperately to Inuyasha's hand. She held on to that one piece of sanity, terrified that to lose it for even a moment would mean becoming lost in a madness she would never wake from.

"Koga's whole pack was killed, Ginta, Hakkaku, everyone. It broke something inside of him... he wasn't the same man any more... he was... wrong." Kagome fell silent, staring down at the ground in front of her, too scared to say more yet.

Though their minds screamed questions, no one was willing to break the silence. It was clear Kagome wasn't finished speaking, so they waited. Not one of them even tempted to try and rush her. Eventually though Kagome did find her voice and continued, she was determined to be honest with them about this much at lest. They had the right to know why someone who all of them had fought beside had been killed.

"I woke up and saw Inuyasha and Koga facing off... then I saw my bow. I didn't even think about it, I just grabbed it and drew an arrow... then Koga moved to attack Inuyasha... I couldn't let him do it. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else... so I fired." Kagome explained quietly, her voice hollow and dry, devoid of all emotion. It was terrifying coming from someone who normally expressed every feeling with abandon.

Inuyasha made a thin high pitched whine and moved closer to Kagome, nudging her shoulder with his head. When she quickly lifted her free hand to stroke her fingers through his hair he calmed down. She was still here, she had pulled herself back a bit... but Kagome was still here. She hadn't forgotten him. Inuyasha took a deep breath and franticly pushed back the memory that had flicked to life for just a moment, burying it back down deep.

Lifting his head Inuyasha reached out, and using only the side of his index finger against her chin, he turned Kagome's face to his.

"You only did what you had to do. Ending Koga's life was an act of mercy at that point. Don't forget that he didn't blame you for it. Remember? He didn't hate you for it, in fact I think he was grateful. So don't you dare start blaming your self. I thought we already went over all this. **Nothing** that happened was your fault, Koga did what he did and you did what you had to do. End of story." Assured Inuyasha in an impassioned voice, trying to make her believe him through sheer force of will.

"I know." She whispered back. "But it still hurts." She added before turning to press her face into his neck, letting go of his hair to wrap her arm around his shoulders, while quiet sobs shook her.

Not caring who saw or what they might say about it, Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his lap with his free arm, holding her close, and nuzzling his face into her hair.

"I'm here, I'm here, Shhhh, it's going to be ok I'm right here." He murmured quietly, and even though the sound wasn't meant to, it carried to the others across the campfire who watched with shaken, sorrow filled eyes.

Miroku's were still deeply tinged with shame and guilt, and were far too knowing, but they also held notes of awe and admiration. While Sango's simply filled with horror as the distant possibility she had been afraid of, was practically confirmed. Shippo didn't understand what was going on, but he knew that Kagome had been badly hurt in her heart, not just her body. That knowledge filled the tiny demon with fury, a heart like Kagome's should never be hurt. He found himself wishing that Koga was alive again, just so that he could smash the creep with his spinning top, and burn him with fox fire. Shippo hadn't felt this much rage since the Thunder brothers had been destroyed. But Koga was already dead, and couldn't be hurt any more.

Not knowing what else he could do, Shippo vowed to do his very best to help make Kagome happy again, no matter what it took. Quietly he darted away into the tree's intent on doing just that. Caught up in their own thoughts and pain no one noticed his exit.

Using his nose and running as quickly as his little legs would go Shippo searched the woods for something that had never failed to make Kagome smile. He soon found what he was searching for further up the stream in a small sunlit meadow. Darting back and forth so quickly he was barely more then an orange blur, Shippo carefully selected only the prettiest and nicest flowers. After gathering as many as he could hold he excitedly turned, and raced back to the group Oblivious to the blank emotion free eye's that watched.

* * *

Mirror held before her, Kanna observed the young fox who was normally found with Inuyasha. Her black and white countenance showing nothing, not surprise or interest at the unexpected sight. But her mind did question it. 

'_Does this mean the half demon Inuyasha is nearby, and that girl... the one who's soul could not be contained, Kagome. She seemed to care about my well being in our last battle, a very odd human.'_

Soon an all too familiar, sickening, voice seeped into her mind.

"Interesting. Kanna I want you to follow him, forget about finding Kagura for the moment and go see if the rest of Inuyasha's pathetic group are here. I want to know what they are doing so far north. Observe them only for now, we may learn something of interest. Do not allow yourself to be detected." He warned, his voice promising untold nightmares in return for failure.

If it were possible for Kanna to become paler she would have, though no emotion was visible in her face. There were things that even she feared, and Naraku knew every last one of them.

* * *

When Shippo crashed through the underbrush and back into the groups resting place he was met by Inuyasha's sword, Miroku's staff, and Sango's Hiraikotsu. Gulping audibly he stammered. "It's just me... I went to get something... for Kagome..." 

"Don't you know better then to run off alone yet! And to be stupid enough to just race back into camp from down wind without warning... Your lucky you didn't get yourself smashed into next week!" Bit out Inuyasha angrily, he'd been forced to let go of Kagome to draw his sword and didn't like that fact one bit.

Turning to glace at her just to assure himself she was still ok, Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw that Kagome was smiling, a real and happy smile... and she was looking at Shippo. Inuyasha turned back to the kit and finally noticed what the pest was holding, though how he could have missed a bouquet of flowers almost as big as the kid himself, he didn't know. Realizing he couldn't yell at the idiot for doing something that made Kagome happy, Inuyasha gave a huff before grumbling... purely for show.

"Be more careful would ya? We'd have wasted a lot of time fixing you up if you had gotten yourself attacked by us for real. If you even survived, that is."

Inuyasha turned his back and moved away from the kit, before dropping into a crouch next to Kagome. Deliberately placing himself on the far side of her, Inuyasha left plenty of room for Shippo to approach. After sliding Tetsusaiga back into it's sheath, he got to work on sulking. Scowl held firmly in place, eyes narrowed, chin high, and refusing to look at anyone, Inuyasha crossed his arms, adopting a comfortable familiar pose, his entire posture screaming "STAY AWAY!"

Inside, Inuyasha was berating himself, and feeling like an inconsiderate prick for not having thought about flowers himself. It's not like she hadn't made it clear to everyone that she liked them. All those times she made him stop so that they could 'smell the roses' as she put it. The times she would point to brightly colored blossoms and try to get him to admit they were pretty. How she would spend hours making daisy chains for the village girls to wear in their hair, when they were in the village long enough... _'_

_Why didn't I think of flowers?' _

Shippo slowly crept up to Kagome's side, as if he was still worried about recriminations for his thoughtlessness a few moments before. But when he realized that no one was going to anything else, he grinned and skipped the rest of the way to her.

"Here Kagome, these are for you... I know how much you like them." He boasted as he held out the bouquet. Suddenly, Shippo felt like a conquering hero, **he** had made her smile. Grinning from ear to ear, Shippo stood as tall as his little body was able to. He was so filled with pride for being the one to make her stop crying he was nearly bursting with it.

Kagome excepted the flowers and made a show out of admiring and smelling them.

"Thank you Shippo, these are defiantly the nicest flowers I have ever gotten. They are all so pretty I wish I could keep them forever. I'll have to have you help me pick out at least one to press in a book. That way I can keep at least memento of them." She cooed to the young demon.

Inuyasha's ears perked up... a flower she could keep forever? His mind latched onto and worried away at that possibility. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her touch the blossoms, her delicate fingers dancing across the petals so gently they left no sign of their passing on the flowers. She kept going back to one flower in particular... Inuyasha studied it closely... a lily, she seemed to like that one best. He filed the knowledge away for future reference, an idea half-formed in his mind but he would have to check on some things first... make sure it was possible.

But when?

Inuyasha bit back the frustrated growl that nearly burst free from him as he realized the predicament he was in. There wasn't a thing on earth that was going to make him let Kagome out of ear shot from him, and frankly he'd be happier if he could keep her in eye sight at all times. He had absolutely no hesitation or reservation about staying so close to her, but it was going to make following through on his idea really damn hard. For the first time in his life he found himself hoping for Myoga it show up.

'_Then again there's also Kirara, but she's been pushing herself almost as hard as me for the last week, I can't to ask her... hmmmm... now that I think about it, with just a bit of a detour we could pass right by... Hmm, it could work... and it would also spare Kagome from having to go the other way. If we did travel back the same direction we came from we'll come across something that holds bad memories for her sooner or latter...' _

"Inuyasha, hello, earth to Inuyasha.."

Inuyasha snapped to attention instantly at the sound of Kagome's voice. She smiled and pointed with her head at something behind him. Looking back he spotted Miroku, Sango and Shippo, all of whom were watching him with various levels of humor on their faces. Miroku was wearing a highly amused expression, eyes alight with mischief. Sango was at lest trying, though not very successfully, to hide her smirk. While Shippo was openly laughing at him. Inuyasha realized Miroku had been trying to get his attention for a while, but it was only Kagome's voice that had been able to reach him.

"What?!" he snapped, feeling impatient... he had things to plan, he didn't have time for this. He certainly wasn't embarrassed or anything like that! No way!

"I simply wanted to suggest that we call it a day and camp here tonight... I know it is still early, but more then half the day has gone, and we have just been reunited after many long, trying days apart. Why not be lazy this once and make use of such a comfortable location?"

Miroku was at his charming best, but Inuyasha had his own reason for agreeing, after a suitable show of resistance of course.

Inuyasha studied Kagome through his hair while he pretended to sulk, taking great pains to hide his attention. A large lump of fear wrapped excitement was caught in his throat.

_'Will she even like it?' _He wondered.

Sighing he tried not to get too far ahead of himself, it would take a day or two to reach Totosai's. Then he would know weather or not the old fart was even up to it. No point thinking about it any more until then. He watched the tiny smile that lit up her face as she smelled the lily again.

_'I hope she likes it.'_

* * *

Ok that all you get for now(evil ain't I?), but the more you tell me you like it the more time I spend at the computer typing! LoL Take care, I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as I get it worked out. 

One last thing, it has been comented on a few times in reviews, and I felt it was time to just bite the bullet and explain to everyone. I suck at spelling, really and truely suck... I have something a bit like dyslexia.. I can read just fine, better then fine in fact... I tend to inhale books, but I struggle to keep letters in the proper order when I am writting. Thank God I live in the age of spell check or you would all be in a world of hurt trying to make sence of my garbled writting. However I do at times correct myself with the wrong word... as long as spell check is happy, and I don't see the problem the typo gets set free. I am sorry for the distraction this causes, and if it is pointed out to me I do try to go back and correct it. It is too late to fix the first half of the story as the documents have all expired, so in them Damn is stuck as dame... I promise that after all this I will never forget how to spell that word ever again. LoL I don't mind if you coment on it I just figured I would explain once and for all, why it happens. Anyway thanks again for putting up with it to read my story!


	15. Lots of Laughter and a few Tears

Ok I'm back, and a lot sooner then expected... but don't get spoiled by it. I sat down to START this chapter last night... Several hours later I looked up, saw it was 3 in the morning and the chapter was done. That isn't going to happen all the time. This whole thing came so easily I barely even had to edit... AND it is a nice long one! I am very happy with it and hope you all enjoy it to!

* * *

"Well squirt, lets see these fishing skills of yours in action... you can help me catch some dinner." Announced Inuyasha when he noticed that the sun was getting low. "Miroku why don't you make yourself useful and get enough firewood to last us the night. Sango could you keep an eye on Kagome, don't let her overdo it, you know how she always tries to pretend she not as hurt as she really is."

"Ha! Your one to talk." Answered the girl in question.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome his eyes searching hers and filled with worry as he realized that this was going to be the first time since he found her that she would be out of his sight.

"Do you need anything? Will you be ok for a while with Sango? I won't go far. I'll still be able to hear you if you call... You could always come with, if you wanted." He asked in very nearly a single breath.

Kagome smiled and shook her head gently, a faint blush stained her cheeks as she bit her lower lip... Which meant there was something she wasn't saying.

"What?" He inquired eyebrow raised. "I can tell there's something, so spit it out already."

"It's nothing... I'll tell you later ok?" Kagome glanced around at all their friends then back to Inuyasha giving him a significant look.

And bless his heart, Inuyasha got it. There was something, but she didn't want to say it in front of everyone... she only wanted to tell him. Inuyasha drew himself up just a bit taller as a warm sense of pride filled him. She only wanted to tell HIM!

"Whatever... so your good then, right?" He answered back, in as bored a tone as he could pull off.

"Yes I'm fine Inuyasha, go catch lots of fish and please try to be nice to Shippo." Kagome replied sweetly, with a warm smile.

Inuyasha stood there.

After a while Kagome's smile grew, one corner lifting higher then the other in a sexy-as-hell amused smirk.

And Inuyasha stood there.

"Ya... I'm going to go get some fish." He said.

And he just stood there.

Kagome rolled her lips into her mouth, biting them to hold back her laugh, but her eyes danced up at Inuyasha. She stepped forward and lifted up onto her toes, her hand reaching out to grasp his shoulder. Tilting her head she gave him a quick soft kiss to the side of his face, so low on his cheek it was almost his jaw.

Frozen, Inuyasha stood there.

Kagome leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "I promise everything is ok, all I wanted to ask for, when you asked me if I needed anything, was a good bye kiss. Now I've gotten it... I give you my word that I will scream my head off at the tiniest weird sound, or if any tree branchesmove too quickly. Besides Sango and Kirara will be right here, and you know how overprotective they are going to be for a good long while. It's ok. It will be ok, I promise."

Kagome stepped back and nodded affirmatively up at Inuyasha, her expression calm and happy. Inuyasha swallowed heavily, then nodded back as he started to turn away... but then he paused... and turned back.

Lifting one hand he reached out and cupped Kagome's chin in his palm his fingers curled over one cheek, and his thumb caressing the corner of her mouth. Tilting her head up, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her other cheek, his lips lingering for just a moment as he inhaled deeply. Then with a bright smile, Inuyasha turned and practically skipped away towards the stream.

A bewildered and stunned Shippo followed, walking slowly, while his head was rapidly swinging back and forth between Inuyasha's retreating back and Kagome's ear to ear grin. Only when Inuyasha dropped out of sight over the bank did Shippo snap out of it and turn to run after him.

Lifting her hand, Kagome pressed her fingers to the spot Inuyasha had kissed, a feeling of utter contentment danced through her. It was real, Inuyasha was really hers, and he had just said so in front of everyone. Resisting the urge to spin in a happy circle Kagome slowly turned to meet the staggered expressions of Sango and Miroku... even Kirara was blinking wider then normal eyes up at her.

Deciding that maybe Inuyasha had it right, she lifted an eyebrow and crisply said, "What!", to the dumbstruck threesome.

"Nothing...errrr... no nothing." Answered Miroku, with a shake of his head. "I'll be getting... umm... firewood, yes firewood..." He said as he wandered away with that stunned look frozen on his face.

Sango's however was fading, as a delighted grin took it's place, jumping to her feet Sango ran over to Kagome and clasped both of her hands. For a moment Kagome wanted to pull her hands back, but she reminded herself that this was her best friend Sango, just Sango. The pep talk and the happy lingering glow of Inuyasha's declaration, were all she needed to shrug off the urge and the touch of Sango's hands became just that, a touch.

"Does this mean he's finally told you? Has Inuyasha actually admitted that he loves you?" Sango asked excitedly.

Kagome flushed a deep red and simply nodded her head in answer.

Inuyashaspun aroundsharply when a loud squeal sounded from back at camp, but when the sound was quickly followed by Sango's voice shouting. "That's WONDERFUL!" He quickly turned his back and tried to ignore the heat burning his cheeks.

_'Damn it! Giving a good bye kiss is not the same as getting one... and she wanted one... What else was I supposed to do?'_

Inuyasha gave up the agument his mind had conjured to protect his pride as quickly as it had formed, and just let himself bask in the warm glow that filled him.

_'Kagome.'_

Glancing over at Shippo Inuyasha noticed that the brat was being quiet for once and soon decided that it was just way too weired when he did that.

"So, flowers?" Inuyasha questioned in a dry tone.

Shippo cringed, certain that he was about to hear Inuyasha's opinion of a "**REAL MAN**" doing something so girlish. Trust Inuyasha to turn a good deed into something to tease someone about. Straitening his shoulders and taking a deep breath Shippo prepared to face Inuyasha's worst, but nothing was going to make him sorry. Those flowers had made Kagome smile, darn it!

"Not such a bad idea, for an idiot." Stated Inuyasha, in a surprisingly gentle tone. Inuyasha paused and turned to Shippo meeting the young kits eyes. "Thanks for thinking about it, it made her very happy."

Shippo stared... Inuyasha was thanking him? "Errrrr... Sure... I just wanted her to smile again, and she always smiles when she sees flowers." He answered in confusion while he wondered what in the world had happened to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded, apparently having had his fill of talk, and without another word he, and just a few moments latter Shippo, got to work. Together the pair had soon caught several dozen fish... they had to catch a lot because the fish were so small. Each one only a few bites worth of meat, but they were plentiful so it worked out. After gutting them Inuyasha found a long slender branch and strung all the fish on it in a crowded row. If they hung the branch high enough above the fire the fish would cook just fine as is, though it would take a little longer, not much though, since they were so small. Handing the branch to Shippo he quickly found two forked branches that looked about the right height, a flick of his wrists latter they were on their way back to camp.

Back in camp Kagome and Sango were just finishing up what had proven to be a very emotional talk. It had started happy, Sango shrieking so loudly that Kagome had been expecting Inuyasha to burst back into camp any second. The Demon Slayer had then asked for all the details.

Kagome told her only bits and pieces of the events leading up to Inuyasha's confession. How she'd had a nightmare about her arrow hitting Inuyasha instead of Koga, which she ended up having to explain as well. Then how sweetly he had comforted her. All of it leading up to him just coming out and saying it, finally admitting how he felt. Sango listened and nodded, but her face lost some of it's joy as she heard the empty places in Kagome's story.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" She asked seriously once Kagome had stopped talking.

"Sure Sango, you can ask me anything you want, but I might not answer." Replied Kagome in a cheerfully teasing tone, expecting Sango to ask about what else Inuyasha and her had been doing.

Sango nodded and looked down at her hands, wringing them together as she tried to decide how to broach the topic.

"You are the strongest person I have ever met." She finally stated. Making Kagome look at her sharply and lose her smile.

"Look I don't know how else to say this but... Do you have any idea how rare it is for a human to be able to prevent themselves from being mated to a full demon?" Sango lifted her head with panicky, beseeching eyes when Kagome started to pull away.

"I'm sorry! But I don't want you to think you have to protect me from figuring out something that I already have... you shouldn't have to worry about that.. I know you don't want to talk about it or you would have said something, and you don't have to, I'm not going to ask you any questions... but I have to tell you how I feel, please."

Solemn faced Kagome dropped her head, nodding her consent.

Sango, gave a deep sigh of both regret and relief. She felt badly for bringing up what had to be a very painful subject, but she was also very grateful to have a chance to tell Kagome how strong she really was.

"As a demon slayer, I've had the misfortune to meet many women who had been... well... you know. All of them, every last one was mated to the demon who hurt them. That kind of mating though, it didn't have the same effect on the demons as it did on the women. They were still free to do as they pleased but the women who wore their marks couldn't move on. They belonged to the demons who had used and abandoned them. It was a bond too strong for anyone in my clan to break, and sadly many of the women died when we killed the demons to prevent them from doing it again. I have never met anyone who was able to resist. I can't claim to be an expert because very little is known, but what I was taught was that when a demon takes a human, the human is overwhelmed by the demonic power, fear, and... pain. Because of this they give up, they surrender, it only takes one moment of hopelessness. One second in which the human loses faith, and they are caught, but it didn't happen to you. Whatever he might have done, Koga never beat you. You never lost yourself to him, I don't think I would have been as strong, and I don't know anyone else who might." Sango spoke fiercely determined to make Kagome see just how amazing what she had done was, all the while tears streamed down her face.

Kagome gave a choked sob and confessed, head still bowed, too ashamed to lift it.

"I'm not strong... I didn't fight him again after the first time... I knew he was too strong for me so I just went away into my mind and let him do as he pleased... I'm not strong at all."

"Yes you are! You couldn't have protected your body, but you **did** protect what you could, you protected your heart and your mind. Kagome if Koga had ever really defeated you, you would never have been able to shoot him, and even if you had been able to, you would have died with him. If he had been able to bind you to him, you would be dead. You are strong, you did beat him, and you never lost your purity, how else do you think you were still able to shoot a sacred arrow? I am so proud that I have the right to call you my friend. I promise I will never pity you, though my heart will ache for the suffering my friend had to endure. If you ever need to talk about it I would be honored to listen. However I think a certain half demon we both know is already helping you far more then I could ever hope to. He knows right? Stupid me, of course he knows, with the way he's been acting around you... I've never seen him be so sweet before, and that kiss... I just about swooned!" She finished in an attempt to bring back happier thoughts.

Kagome was quiet for a very long time. So long in fact that Sango started to worry that she shouldn't have said anything at all. Then the young Priestess lifted her head and met her gaze. The strength Sango saw in Kagome's eyes was awe inspiring, and humbled to be counted as such, she smiled at her friend.

"Thank you Sango, Koga had said something at one point... about me not letting him in... I guess that was what he was talking about... it made him very angry. I suppose that in more then one way I did beat him... but it was only because I knew Inuyasha was coming. Sango if it wasn't for him I would have given up, I'm only strong because of all of you, because I have people that I love."

A moment latter she grinned and gave Sango a conspiratorial wink. "I came darn close to swooning myself when Inuyasha did that... I knew how he felt. Oh Sango! He has been so wonderful. Better then a dream. But I never expected him to show all of you that side of himself. I thought he would want to keep us, just between us..." Kagome closed her eyes with a dreamy look. "I just about melted into the ground when he kissed me with all of you right here, it was his way of telling everyone that we are now together. He wanted all of you to know." Kagome heaved a bliss filled sigh. "I don't get it. How can I go from being so miserable to so happy this quickly? If it wasn't for the nightmares and a few other things I would almost say I have never been happier. Sango, Inuyasha loves me! He loves ME!" Kagome smiled almost drunkenly.

"Well duh! Where have you been all this time? I'm just glad he finally came out and admitted it!" Sango stated with a laugh, soon Kagome joined in and the pair fell into helpless giggles. If asked neither would have been able to say what was so funny, but laughter was a better way then most to let off excess emotion, and so they rolled with it. When the laughter calmed both girls felt much better, and a new level of closeness bound them. One that they both felt as they joined hands silently, Kagome not feeling even a twinge of discomfort as Sango's fingers curled around hers.

"So, what exactly have the two of you been doing, and why, oh why, couldn't you wait till I was here to watch?" Teased Miroku as he staggered back into camp, his arms laden with wood. Both girls jumped, releasing each others hands, and turned matching glares his way.

"Should we offer to help him or throw a rock and see if he can keep from dropping everything on his foot?" Inquired Sango dryly.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and pretended to give Sango's suggestions serious thought. "Hmmm... "

"Oh come on now you can tease me as much as you want later. I collected too much and my back is about to give out. Please?" Pleaded the not-so-pure monk.

Laughing the girls climbed to their feet and walked over to him, quickly relieving the poor, poor monk of most of the wood. Very soon they had it stacked up out of the way, but close enough to the fire to be convenient.

Kagome was just adding a few pieces to the blaze when Inuyasha walked back into view. She couldn't stop her self from jumping to her feet and grinning happily at him, but she did resist the urge to run up and throw herself into his arms.

Inuyasha didn't even try to keep the smile off his face when he saw Kagome, he wanted her to see how happy the sight of her made him. Eager to be near her he quickening his pace covering the rest of the ground between them at a near run.

Handing the fish covered stick over to Miroku without even a glance, he went strait for Kagome. Quickly pulling her into his arms, Inuyasha dropped his nose into her neck to draw in a deep breath.

"Mmmm... much better. I don't like going for so long without your scent." He murmured into her ear. Stepping back he seemed to realize quite suddenly that they weren't alone, and he flushed a deep red.

"Don't the lot of you have anything better to do?" He growled when he saw that everyone except Kagome, was staring at him as if he had just suggested they try to make friends with Naraku. Baffled, bewildered and confused faces stared at him.

"Damn it! **Find** something better to do!" He snarled... though he might have come across a bit more threatening if he hadn't been idly running his fingers through Kagome's hair at the time.

Holding back smiles and laughter everyone turned and pretended to be busy doing something. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, noticing a slight redness around her eyes he growled quietly, deep in his chest.

"What happened? You've been crying." He demanded, as he wiped at already dried tear tracks.

"I'm fine, Sango and I talked about what happened... she had already figured it out. Guess it was silly of me to think they wouldn't. She didn't pry or try to make me say anything I didn't want to." Kagome quickly informed him when she felt his body go hard with anger.

"She just wanted me to know that she already knew. She didn't want me to waste time worrying about her figuring it out, and she wanted to tell me how strong she thought I was. Yes I cried, but only a little and after I did, I felt better. She made me feel better. Then we laughed... a lot. She thinks you are being very sweet to me." Kagome gave Inuyasha a dazzling smile. "And I told her she didn't know the half of it... Oh ya she also said that that kiss you gave me almost made her swoon."

Kagome delighted in the sound of Inuyasha's loud laughter, she soon joined him and for a moment it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Far too soon though Inuyasha felt the laser like stares coming his way and turning his head, he stared back with narrowed eyes.

"Got a problem or something!" He ground out.

Miroku raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, but he answered in a very serious voice. "Yes Inuyasha we do have a problem.

Inuyasha let loose a savage snarl, suddenly furious, surely Miroku didn't have a problem with him and Kagome... Faintly Inuyasha heard a growl slip from Kagome's lips and the sound of it nearly caused his knees to buckle. _'Hot damn, but that's sexy.'_ Steeling his stance, he glared at Miroku and demanded.

"So what's **your** problem." Placing strong emphases on the 'your' part.

Miroku sadly shook his head. "You really will need to step away from Kagome, you have not yet earned the right to bask in her tender embrace." He stated woefully.

When Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and took a step in Miroku's direction the monk quickly lifted one of the two forked branches before him.

"First could you get these set up? Your the only one who doesn't have to dig a hole to get them down deep enough." He inquired, attempting to present an innocent face.

When Inuyasha's only response was to move even closer in a stealthy stalk while a steady quiet growl filled the air, Miroku wondered if he had perhaps overstepped.

Inuyasha continued to draw closer and closer never once breaking the steady thrum of that quiet growl. His movements were tightly controlled and filled with menace. Miroku took a step back and felt the heat of the fire. Glancing to the left he saw Shippo glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest with one hand glowing bright green. Frantic he turned to the right and was met with the blazing eyes of a very pissed off Demon slayer, holding her Hiraikotsu at ready. A fully transformed and hissing Demon cat at her side. Trapped he turned back to find Inuyasha was now only inches away, and Miroku wondered how he had gotten that close without him detecting it.

Closing his eyes and bowing his head in surrender, Miroku waited for the inevitable bonk to the head, shoulders hunching in as he excepted the fact that this one was really going to hurt.

When Inuyasha growled louder and move in to snarl into his face instead, Miroku gave a loud girlish shriek and jumped a good foot into the air...

"Boo!"

It took Miroku several moments to realize that he had been played. Glancing around he blushedas Sango collapsed against Kirara in laughter. His blush deepened even more when he noticed Shippo rolling around on his back holding his stomach whilehelaughed so hard tears where running down the sides of his face. Even Inuyasha was snickering, while Kagome alternated between giggles and deep laughter.

Hanging his head for a moment in embarrassment, Miroku soon joined in themerriment and for a moment they all laughed together.

The rest of the evening was tame by comparison but the warm feeling held firm. Inuyasha pulled Shippo aside and exchanged a few words with the younger demon right before everyone started settling in to sleep. Suddenly the little fox claimed he wanted to sleep with Kirara, even saying he was sorry about it to Kagome. Who naturally forgave him with hugs and kisses before sending him off to bed.

Not yet ready to sleep herself, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. He was sitting just outside of the glow of the campfire watching the darkness for any threats.

"So what did you say to make Shippo so willing to sleep with Kirara? I was expecting to have him glued to me all night... I feel badly about how much he worried while I was gone... Did you see the circles under his eyes?" She asked as she sat down next to him, when he quickly wrapped an arm around her she snuggled closely against his side and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I just reminded him that you had a lot of bruises, and even though everyone knows how much you love to have him sleep with you, he does kick and move around a lot in his sleep, and right now that might hurt you." Answered Inuyasha, before defensively adding. "He does, I've seen it. He's kicked you hard enough to wake you up, but you weren't hurt then so it wasn't a problem. It woke you, but didn't hurt you. If he did that now and hit you in the right place it would really hurt. So I asked him to give you a few days to heal up first."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's chest, it was a bit awkward at this angle but she didn't really mind. Inuyasha seemed to though, she was soon scooped up and deposited in his lap, both of his arms coming around to encircle her. Not that she had any complaints, in fact she was damn happy with the arrangement and quickly adjusted her position just a bit to find that place against his chest that she fit into perfectly. She gave a happy sigh once she was exactly where she wanted to be, her cheek pillowed right over his heart so that she could listen to it beating.

Kagome closed her eyes and let herself enjoy this moment, Inuyasha held her securely in his arms, the stars were bright above them and a gentle wind was making the leaves dance in that wonderful way that fills the air with music. She let the moment be, and made a place for it in her heart. Only one thing was missing to make the night perfect.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Kagome. More then anything."

_'Mmmmm Perfection.'_

* * *

SO... Whatcha think? Please, oh please tell me! 


	16. Truth by Moonlight

Wow, I finished it... finally. This has, without a doubt, been the hardest chapter to write so far. I wanted so much to get it just right, and while I am not 100 percent sure I did, I think it is close. Close enough at lest that I can't justify keeping it all to myself any longer. So please enjoy, and know that a lot of my heart, sweat and tears, went into this one.

Thanks for reading by the way.

* * *

Kanna stood in the deep shadows of the forest, solemnly watching as the people in the sunlight filled clearing laughed. She wasn't close enough to overhear what was being said, but she had seen Inuyasha move to attack the other man... the monk with the wind tunnel in his hand. It had appeared as if he intended to kill the man, but instead Inuyasha simply scared him. Then everyone started laughing, and as all their voices joined together, the combined sounds became loud enough to reach her, to tease her. Kanna could not understand what they had all found amusing about Inuyasha's actions.

_'Humans are very perplexing.' _

Kanna thought about what little she had managed to glean so far, knowing that it was not yet enough to please Naraku. She had followed Inuyasha and the little fox when they had gone to gather food, thinking that she would learn more from the half demon leader of the group then any of the others. But he and the youngling spoke only briefly about flowers and Kagome. Nothing about their purpose here. Perhaps she should have stayed with the girl. It was clear that the priestess had been injured, not life threateningly so, but rather badly. How had it happened?

Kanna paused, bringing to mind the sight of the girl with an unexpected touch of distaste. Though she could not pin-point what it was about the image that disturbed her. The girl simply had bruises all over her, a particularly dark one on her cheek, and other older fading ones as well. No open wounds, no missing limbs, nothing was burned or eaten away. There was nothing about the image that was even remotely worse than other sights she had encountered time and time again since her creation. Even the very first sight she had beheld was worse, Naraku in his disassembled state was a very unappealing sight, but something about seeing that girl hurt, bothered her.

Kanna tried to shrug off the inexplicable emotions that clawed at her consciousness, they confused her and served no purpose. For regardless of weather or not she felt anything for the girl, Naraku commanded her, and he desired Kagome's death, after she had served her purpose of course.

Kanna inwardly sighed, frustrated that she was unable to do so any other way. One of the greatest tragedies of her existence, and the aspect of her formation that Naraku was most pleased with, was her inability to express emotion in any way. She did feel, not very strongly, but more now then when she was still new, however she was incapable of showing it. Naraku thought it greatly amusing and enjoyed pushing her limited emotions as far as they would stretch, her expression and manor gave away nothing, but he knew. He would look inside her heart, the heart he keep locked away from her, and would observe the feelings she felt. He would push them farther and farther, laughing while every tear, scream, and sob was trapped inside of her, as unable to escape as she was.

Her attention was drawn back to the group when everyone finished eating and began preparing to sleep. Deciding that she would learn nothing else from them tonight, Kanna thought that perhaps if she found Kagura, Naraku would forgive her paltry offering of information. If she was extremely fortunate Naraku would not check in with her again until tomorrow. She planned to return by daybreak and attempt to learn more from the group then. Turning, Kanna vanished into the ink black shadows cast by the trees just a moment before Kagome got up to go to Inuyasha's side. One last thought crossing her mind as she went in search of her sister.

_'I wonder what it feels like to laugh.' _

* * *

Inuyasha came awake abruptly, instantly alert, and ears high. One moment he was enjoying an unusually deep peaceful slumber, the next he was as wide-awake and clear-headed as if he had been up for hours.

Then Kagome whimpered again.

"Kagome, hey wake up Kagome." He called softly, wondering how he had fallen asleep to begin with. The last thing he remembered was feeling Kagome's fingers grazing up and down along the back of his hand, and looking up at the stars with her scent filling his senses.

Kagome jumped, quickly bolting upright, with a strangled muffled sound caught in her throat. She looked around quickly, and drew in a shaky breath filled with relief when she saw Inuyasha.

"Thank you. Sorry I woke you up." She whispered, hesitant to speak too loudly into the near perfect silence of the night.

Under the glow of the almost full moon every tree was gilded with silver light. While patterns of shade and shadow wove their way through the forest, dancing on the wind. It was beautiful, amazingly so, but in a scary harsh way.

Relaxing, Kagome leaned back into Inuyasha's embrace, admiring the view from the comforting shelter of his arms. But far too soon flashes of the nightmare began to dance around her mind, bringing with them questions that she needed answers for. Hating the fact that she was about to end such a peaceful moment, but also knowing that she couldn't wait any longer, Kagome took a deep breath and spoke.

"Inuyasha there's something I need to ask you... may I?" Whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha heard the tremor in her voice and braced himself.

"Ask"

Kagome stared down at her hands, idly picking at a bit of dirt under one finger nail. Her chest felt over-filled, and humming with apprehension. Other girls got butterflies, somehow it made perfect sense that she would get a swarm of bees instead.

"What Sango said before about finding... Those places... where you used your wind-scar. The locations... they weren't random, were they? You could tell... you knew what he... even before you found me, you knew, didn't you?" Kagome clenched her hands into fists, nails digging painfully into her palms, angry that fate had been so cruel to both of them.

"It must have been terrible for you... I'm sorry you had to find those places... I'm so sorry you had to find out like that." Kagome stubbornly held back the tears that burned in her throat, but nothing would stave off the tremors that shook her. She lifted one shaky hand, and clenched the fabric of his robes just above his heart tightly in her fingers.

With a strangled gasping cry Inuyasha abruptly pulled her in tightly against his chest, lifting his legs to support her back, and curling his head and shoulders down around her. Surrounding her completely, shielding her from every angle.

"When I found the first place... oh gods please forgive me..." He whimpered, his grief tangible, and cutting.

"For a moment... just a moment... I thought..."

Inuyasha paused to wonder why there wasn't any blood. It only made sense that there should be blood, since the words were ripping him to shreds on their way out.

"I thought you had chosen him." He confessed, his ears pressed flat to his skull and his voice so laced with guilt and regret, so remorseful and shamed that Kagome was not able to muster so much as a flicker of anger. But she also had no words, and so she remained silent.

"I didn't want it to be true... Even losing you to that wolf would have been better, as long as it was what you wanted... but to find out that he... that you had..." Inuyasha's voice cracked and he drew in a shaky breath, before pushing on in a voice that was held together by will power and pride alone.

"Anything short of your death would have been better then knowing that... I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time... I was too late to stop it... I'm always too late to save the ones I love the most. Why? Why is it them that I fail again and again?" Inuyasha's voice became even more ragged as his body shook with sobs he was barely able to fight back.

Kagome pushed herself up, shifting higher in his grasp, and despite how closely Inuyasha had wrapped himself around her he did nothing to hinder her movements. Instead he moved and adjusted to accommodate her. Once she was situated, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and drew his head down to her chest. His hair tickling her neck and shoulder, had the mood been different she might have blown a puff of air over the white fur covered ear inches from her lips, instead she lowered her chin to press a soft kiss to his temple. Holding him tightly she searched her mind for a way to make him understand that he had not failed her. When the knowledge finally came, she resisted for a moment, not comfortable about admitting such weakness, even to him, but he deserved to know how much faith she had in him. He needed to know the truth.

"You weren't too late Inuyasha. You did come in time to save me... that morning... on the day you came... Do you remember how we were walking along the top of a cliff when you found me?" She asked, and when she felt him give a faint nod she continued.

"That morning, I stood at the very edge of that cliff, and was grateful to have a way out. I was so relieved to know that right in front of me was a way I could get away from him. I knew I would rather be dead then stay with him, but I also knew you were coming, and for you I could wait a little longer. Because I **knew** you were coming, I didn't jump."

Inuyasha choked on a sob and hugged her even closer.

"So you see, you did save me, you did. Sango told me something earlier. She said that if I had given up or lost faith for even a moment, just **one** tiny flicker of doubt, and I would have been... I..." Kagome stopped to draw in a slow shaky breath.

"If I had lost hope I would have been marked by Koga."

Inuyasha snarled, and quickly nuzzled his head against her with a barely uttered whine.

Kagome swallowed and ran her fingers through Inuyasha's hair in long soothing strokes.

"I never gave up because of **you**, Inuyasha. I always believed you would come for me, and you didn't let me down." Finished Kagome as she stroked his jaw. She moved her head and pressed several tender kisses against his skin, following his hairline as far as her neck would accommodate.

Inuyasha couldn't hold it back any longer, he had no shields left against her and he gave up trying to hide. For the first time since before his mother's death, he let himself weep.

Deep broken sobs burst from him so raggedly and painfully that Kagome knew they had been buried inside of him for far longer then a handful of days. These tears were for more then just her. There was something hurting him that she still didn't know anything about.

When Inuyasha finally spoke his voice was raw, naked, and frighteningly child like.

"I was so scared... I couldn't have lived through it again... not with you. I was afraid that even when I did find you it would still be too late... I thought it would be like it was with... that you wouldn't know me.. I... thank you... thank you for remembering me... you still knew who I was. You weren't scared of me... I will never... be able...thank you." The words came haltingly and choked with sobs.

"I could never forget you, not ever. Why would you think I would?" She asked softly, sinking her fingers deeply into his hair to trace back and forth along the base of his ears.

Too deeply buried in grief, Inuyasha was unable to answer, he just clung to her even more tightly while a very old wound bled anew. This time though, the blood he shed cleansed... carrying away the poison that had been festering inside him for nearly a lifetime.

"She didn't know me!" He choked out sometime later, his breath hot against her skin. "Every time I tried to help her she started screaming, or at lest trying to scream, her lungs were so weak by then. She fought... hurting herself even worse just to get away... from me."

Dawning horror filled Kagome, she choked back a sob of her own and clutched Inuyasha's head in her arms, as if she thought that by holding him tightly enough she could shield him from the memories.

"It was all my fault... she told me not to go off in the woods... that something felt wrong... but I was restless and wanted to run. So I snuck out. She had been sick for a while... a hacking cough that was getting worse. I could smell the sickness, it filled the hut and I knew it wasn't going to be much longer. I was so mad. She was dieing and I couldn't do anything about it. She was going to leave me all alone. I couldn't deal with it and so I ran away. I just wanted to get away from the smell for a while." Inuyasha turned his face into Kagome's chest, hiding his eyes against the exposed skin above the neck line of her shirt, when he spoke again his voice was thick and muffled in the soft fabric.

"She went looking for me."

Inuyasha stopped when fresh tears came, dragging even more sobs from deep within him. Kagome crooned wordlessly and held him as tightly as she could, her hands moving constantly to offer what paltry comfort they could. In a hushed, shame filled whisper Inuyasha continued the story, telling Kagome what no other living soul knew.

"There were some men... a group from the village who were always causing problems... they found her first. Because of me she was all alone in the woods, and because she had given birth to me they thought it was ok. After all if she was willing to sleep with a demon..."

Inuyasha fell silent and Kagome knew there were no words she could say that would help him, so she did the only thing she could do, what she would always do... she loved him with every fiber of her soul.

"It was too much for her body to recover from... or her mind... she died later that night, and never knew I was with her... I didn't get to say good bye even though I was right by her side. She couldn't even hear me saying that I was sorry."

Inuyasha wept for a few moments more, then seemed to draw himself back together, gathering his seemingly endless strength around him like a cloak, or armor, but this time he wrapped Kagome inside of it with him, holding her tightly to his heart. Inuyasha then concluded his tale in a raspy but tightly controlled voice.

"I buried her by myself, I didn't have a marker for her or money to buy one, so I made one... then I left the village. I have never been back since."

Kagome heard the echo of things left unsaid, and quickly decided to leave them that way. She knew that if she pushed Inuyasha would tell her, he wouldn't lie, but she also knew he didn't want her to know. Perhaps a week ago she might have felt differently, but now... she couldn't find it in her heart to blame him for anything he might have done. She would never ask him what had happened to those men.

A strange calmness settled over Inuyasha once he finished speaking, pain still flowed thick through his veins and his emotions were still too raw for him to say he felt better, but he did feel lighter. The weight of that secret had been laying heavily on his shoulders for a very long time.

After a few seconds he felt something wet strike his cheek, then again a moment later. Lifting his head he saw Kagome's face was wet with tears, thick trails covered her cheeks, though she made not a sound.

He lifted his hand and tried to wipe the tears away but more simply took their place, they were falling far too quickly to be deterred.

When her hands tugged at his hair, drawing him closer he didn't hesitate. His eyes fell closed in surrender, and Inuyasha moved as she bid.

Kagome didn't flinch, she never felt even a moments hesitation, right now it was Inuyasha who needed her. She leaned close while a small corner of her heart reveled in the trust Inuyasha had given her. She started to angle her head for a kiss but stopped and smiled faintly. Nudging his nose with hers, she used the surprisingly sensitive tip of her nose to trace the shape of his. Sliding up the length on one side and down the other, then across the width. She even lay the side of hers flush against the side of his then slid around to do the same on the other side. She felt a thrill as the act caused the air they breathed in and out to mix, while her lips came teasingly close to his.

Pulling back she took his face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs under his eyes in a silent plea. When he finally opened his tear ravaged eyes to her, she smiled at him, right through her tears, and in a tone of adoring reverence she spoke.

"Inuyasha, I love you. I am deeply, utterly, and eternally in love with you. From the moment I met you and until time it's self ends, I was, and I am yours. Always. There is nothing, not here on earth, or in any other realm, that will ever be able to change that. I will always know and love you."

That said Kagome closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his. Hesitant at first, still unsure about what she was doing, she held still for a moment to just enjoying that simple touch, but very soon she grew hungry for more. Craving his taste she opened her lips and nipped at his lower lip suckling it just enough to get teasing hints of his flavor. But a hint wasn't nearly enough. With a mewling sound she stroked his lip with her tongue, and his mouth quickly opened. Driven by hunger and emotion, Kagome dove into his mouth, her lips meshing against his as her tongue sought out the deep cavern beyond.

Inuyasha needed no further prompting and soon drove the kiss back into her mouth, the sweetness of her taste making him dizzy. His hands lifted, moving over her quickly, one moment cupping her jaw, then sliding through her hair, grasping the back of her head to pull her even closer. Back and forth they dueled, both moving in perfect tandem, as if they'd had years of practice, but with far more of the wide-eyed eagerness and excitement to be expected from the novices they truly were.

Over and over they kissed, at times so softly and sweetly that it brought happy tears to Kagome's eyes. Other times it was hard and desperate, filled with need, and yet other times playful and fun... But no matter how they did it, one thing stayed constant, each and every kiss made them want more. Every brush of her lips made Inuyasha see heaven, and every nip from him caused shivers of pure delight to tickle their way down Kagome's spine.

In time Inuyasha pulled back to study Kagome's face, she looked so happy, even with tears still wet on her face she expressed only joy. She was beautiful; the moonlight cast a hazy halo around her giving her an ethereal glow.

_'What did I do to deserve her?' _

One last, lone tear fell down his face as Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's eyes in a happy, wonder filled daze. He finally believed her, and it felt like nothing short of magic, but now he was desperate to understand how he had earned her love. What was it that he had done? Why did she love him? He had to know. He had to know exactly what it was, so that he never, ever stopped doing it. Because if Kagome ever did stop loving him, he would curl up and die. With absolute certainty Inuyasha knew that his very survival now lay in her hands, that from now on his heart would beat only so long as hers did.

"How can someone like you love me, a half demon?" He forced out, his voice still fragile and laced with a touch of fear.

Kagome cupped his face in her hands, holding his look.

"Because you're Inuyasha. Because you make me smile, and laugh. Because of the way you protect everyone. Because when I thought I was too soiled to be touched you embraced me and made me feel clean again. Because when I was lost, it was you that I knew would find me. Because there is nothing that could ever make you less then my miracle." She explained, echoing many of his own words to her.

Kagome pressed a kiss to Inuyasha's forehead.

"I could give you reason after reason all night until the sun rose but it would not even begin to explain it. I just do. I. Love. You."

Then Kagome pressed her lips to his and for a long time there were no words. When she pulled back she reached up and gave his ear a sudden and just short of painful tug.

"And I don't want to hear you to put your self down for being a half demon ever again. I have never cared about that. It does not matter to me if you are human, demon, or half demon. I love **you** Inuyasha, no matter what you look like, I love who you are, not what."

Inuyasha stared at her a moment longer, letting the words fill his heart, then he smiled... a wide, open and joy filled smile.

Kagome drew in a breath, he was always handsome, but when he did that, he was devastatingly gorgeous, almost too beautiful to be real.

"Kagome I never even dreamed that there could ever be someone for me like you. I will love you for all of eternity. I swear to you I have never loved anything or anyone the way I love you. If I had known that it would bring me to you, I would have willingly stayed pinned to that tree until your time. I would have been happy to wait for you if you hadn't been able to come through the well. I would endure anything to have you by my side, because I can't live without you anymore. You are my life."

Inuyasha ran his fingers through Kagome's hair caressingly, reverently, while that joyous smile clung to his lips.

Sighing in absolute bliss, Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's arms sliding down until she could rest her head against his shoulder and wrap her arms around his waist. He quickly shifted to hold her securely, tenderly, straitening to let her head burrow more deeply into the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

"I'm so happy, Inuyasha. Thank you for trusting me, and being so honest. I am sorry you had to suffer so much, but the fact that you would tell me about it, makes me feel so special. You never stop impressing me, every time I think you can't possibly be more wonderful then I already think you are, you prove me wrong. I have never known anyone more honorable and noble than you. You are the greatest man I have ever met and I am honored that you love me. I would willingly go through the last week all over again just to have this moment with you. I love you so much."

Silence fell over the couple, a contented and comfortable silence. They listened to the night and the beating of each others hearts, while they both reveled in new trust and the somehow even deeper love that flowed through them both.

"You should try to get some more sleep, tomorrow is going to be here soon and we still have a long way to go before we're home. If it's ok with everyone I want to take a detour and swing by Totosai's. It shouldn't add more then half a day or so to the journey... Do you mind?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged faintly, and when she spoke her voice was thickening with sleep.

"I don't mind. What do you need to see him about? Is something wrong with Tetsusaiga?"

"No nothing wrong, I just have a question for him and I figured since we were going to be passing so close anyway... Don't worry about it, just get to sleep already. I'll be right here and I promise to keep anymore bad dreams away." He assured her.

Kagome quickly dozed off, lulled to sleep by the gentle touch of Inuyasha's fingers in her hair. His words were proven true when she slept through the rest of the night without a single unhappy thought. Instead her dreams were filled with hope and joy as she dreamed about her future with Inuyasha.

A short while before day break, Inuyasha succumbed to sleep as well. Drawn in by the sound of Kagome's breathing and the soothing scent of her. His dreams matching hers so closely it was almost as if they shared the same ones.

Even the dawn it's self seemed disinclined to rush. Heavy clouds filled the eastern sky, granting the couple a few more moments of darkness. Just a moment longer for sleep and dreams.

Just enough time for the rest of their party to wake up first.

* * *

Sorry to those of you who want to know what Inuyasha has planned... you will have to wait until he see's Totosai, cause he ain't talkin before then.

I wasn't planning for what happened to Inuyasha's mother when I started this story, it just came to me and would not go away. Why was Inuyasha so scared to touch Kagome when he first found her... I just couldn't get away from the idea. Like I have said before the charitors are writting this story, I just do the typing and editing. That said, I think this chapter is going to hold a very special place in my heart, I struggled more to get it into words then I can explain, but looking back on it as objectivlly as I can, I think it might be one of the most beautifully written thing I have ever done. I think...

But now I eagerly wait to know what **YOU** think.

Oh by the way, I do have a start on the next chapter... cross your fingers it doesn't give me as much trouble as this one did... I would rather get it out a bit sooner.


	17. Surprises

Hello again everyone, sorry this chapter took so long to post. It wasn't really that I struggled with the story so much as with making myself sit down to write. I think I was feeling a bit apprehensive about having to follow up the last chapter, which I was so very proud of... that, or I was just a bit burnt out. So for several days I didn't write at all and others I just reread and edited what I already had. It wasn't until this weekend that I really felt ready to sit down and write out the rest. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Shippo rubbed his sleep bleary eyes, and sat up, blinking to bring the world into focus. The very first thing he did was look for Kagome, to assure himself that she really was back and safe. When he saw only an empty sleeping bag he jumped up and franticly started to sniff around camp. He quickly discovered that her scent was so faded it could only mean she had been gone all night. Confronted with such disturbing and fear provoking knowledge, he panicked. Scrambling mindlessly towards the closest person to him, Shippo literally jumped onto Miroku's chest trying to rouse the monk.

"Wake up Miroku, we have to find Kagome... She's gone again... WAKE UP!" He nearly screamed out the last part when the monk only grunted in response. On the other side of the long since burned out campfire Sango, disturbed by the noise, sat up, running one hand over her face she asked.

"Shippo what's with all the yelling? Are we under attack?" Sango quickly scanned the landscape and reached for her Hiraikotsu, but when she saw nothing she stopped and turned back to the frantic young fox demon.

Seeing someone awake, Shippo abandoned Miroku and raced over to Sango.

"Kagome's gone! She didn't sleep in her sleeping bag at all, her scent is too old... Do you think she's been kidnapped again? Where is she? I want her back now!" Shippo explained in a terrified voice.

Sango reached out and lifted Shippo up into her arms, trying to comfort the scared young kitsune. "Shippo, think for a moment, who else isn't here?"

Shippo paused, and looked around, Miroku was finally sitting up, Kirara was standing behind Sango stretching, and Inuyasha... was gone.

"Inuyasha?" He said questionably.

"That's right. I bet Kagome's with him. So you don't need to be so worried, Inuyasha would never have let anything happen to her without a fight, and I didn't hear a fight last night. Did you?"

Shippo slowly shook his head.

"See, everything must be ok... Tell you what, if you calm down and wipe away your tears, you don't want to make Kagome feel bad do you?, I'll help you look for them. They wouldn't have gone far. Why don't you find her trail so we know where to start."

Feeling much calmer Shippo was able to concentrate on figuring out which way Inuyasha and Kagome had gone. By the time he decided on the direction they should go Miroku was on his feet with a suspiciously happy grin on his face.

"I think I shall join you, but let us remember, they might still be sleeping... we should go quietly so that if they are we do not disturb them." He stated gleefully, drawing a glare from Sango, but the demon slayer was too curious herself to argue. What had those two been doing all night?

On quiet feet the trio crept in the direction Shippo indicated... and after a few minutes they caught sight of Inuyasha's red clad figure... but no sign of Kagome. Suddenly feeling nervous about approaching a sleeping Inuyasha from behind, Sango led the monk and kit in a wide circle around the potentially dangerous half demon. Once they had moved around to the front of Inuyasha they spotted Kagome... or rather parts of her. Most of her form was hidden from sight, wrapped tightly in the fabric of Inuyasha's fire rat robes. The only parts of Kagome they were able to see were her jean clad legs and the back of her head.

Sango stared in shock for a long time before she heaved a happy sigh at the sight before her... Inuyasha was still sound asleep, how they had managed to get this close without waking him up she didn't have a clue, but she was very grateful for it. Seeing Inuyasha like this was a sight she had never thought to behold.

His features soft as he slept, Inuyasha was leaning his head against Kagome's, who in turn was resting her head securely into the crook between his neck and shoulder. That, in and of it's self was startling enough, but it was the expression he wore that truly melted Sango's heart. She had never seen such a look on Inuyasha's face before, he looked so relaxed and happy... he was even smiling. And not just any smile, this one was special... he looked utterly content and at peace. Sango was willing to bet that if they could have seen Kagome's face she would be wearing the same look.

Not wanting to disturb such a peaceful scene Sango used hand motions to tell Miroku and Shippo that they should leave. Though she ended up having to smack Miroku on the back of the head, and tug on Shippo's tail to get the pair's attention. They both reluctantly nodded their agreement wearing matching expressions of staggered awe, and the three of them started to move away.

They had only managed to make it about half way back around the sleeping pair when Shippo tripped over a branch, having been paying far more attention to Inuyasha and Kagome then the path in front of him. His cry of alarm and the following crash as he hit the ground had a very immediate response.

Before Sango and Miroku even had a chance to ask Shippo if he was ok, Inuyasha was just there, as if he had simply materialized in front of them. He was holding a more then still half asleep Kagome against his side with one arm and a transformed sword in his other. A sword which was currently pointed at the source of the sound that had woken him.

Shippo blinked wide frightened green eyes up the length of the blade to meet Inuyasha's groggy but fierce gaze. When Inuyasha realized what he was seeing he growled loudly and sheathed his sword with a curse.

The growl drew Kagome fully awake and she quickly looked around with frightened eyes to see what had caused it. Inuyasha felt her tremble and pulled her fully into his arms.

"It's ok... nothings wrong, your safe. Our 'friends' decided to sneak up on us, and nearly get them selves killed..." Inuyasha turned to the shame faced trio. "Just what the hell did all of you think you were doing pulling a stunt like that? I could have really hurt one of you!"

Sango answered first.

"Sorry Inuyasha, Shippo was worried when he woke up and saw that Kagome wasn't in camp. So we came looking for her... I know we should have let you know we were here, but both of you were sleeping so peacefully, we just didn't have the heart to disturb you."

Inuyasha flushed a deep red when he realized what everyone must have seen, but he didn't say anything. He had a feeling that if he did start to try and defend himself he would only end up putting his foot in his mouth and somehow upset Kagome. Besides he wasn't ashamed of it... they had only been sleeping after all.. Ok, so he had been holding her really close, but that was alright now. Everyone should have figured out by now that things had changed between him and Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at that thought, Kagome was his, now and forever. She had said so herself last night. Then very abruptly, and with painful clarity he remembered everything else from the night before, all that had been said by both of them. A uncomfortable feeling of shyness came over him as he reluctantly turned his head to meet her eyes. What would she think about his show of weakness in the light of day? Cringing slightly as he recalled the pathetic way he had broken down in her arms, he prepared himself for the worst as she turned to return his gaze. But he need not have worried, Kagome was smiling up at him as if he had handed her the world. There was no pity or scorn in her eyes, only an openness and adoration that humbled and delighted him, confirming beyond all doubt that he done the right thing when he told her about his mother. Inuyasha decided he didn't want there to ever be any secrets between them again. Well... maybe just one... but only long enough for him to surprise her. Inuyasha lifted a hand to Kagome's cheek, thrilled that he now had the right to touch her for no reason other then because he wanted to, and that she enjoyed the contact as much as he did.

"Good morning Kagome." He said with a grin while his fingers tunneled through her hair, tucking the thick tresses behind her ear.

Kagome smiled even more brightly as she curled her fingers into his robes to keep herself from reaching up to pull him close enough for a kiss.

"Good morning Inuyasha... so you were able to get back to sleep?" She asked, she had been worried that he would stay up guarding her instead of resting.

Before Inuyasha could respond Miroku's voice cut in, reminding them that they weren't alone.

"Don't concern your self with that dear Kagome, when we found the two of you Inuyasha was sleeping very peacefully. More peacefully, in fact, then I have ever seen him do so before. He was smiling so happily that I am certain he was having only the most extraordinarily pleasant dreams."

Inuyasha turned his head to give Miroku a wrathful glare that made the monk gulp and stepped back to cower behind Sango.

"Really?" Asked Kagome in such a delight filled voice that Inuyasha abruptly forgave Miroku for his teasing, not that he planed to let the monk in on that fact. He drew Kagome back into a hug before answering her.

"Really. I always sleep better when I am surrounded by your scent. Why do you think I sleep so well in your bedroom?" He whispered into her neck.

Kagome squeezed him back with a happy half giggle, half sigh sound, before lifting up onto her toes to whisper in his ear.

"I'm so glad. I guess this means your going to be sleeping a lot better from now on, because I've decided that I don't want to sleep without your arms around me ever again. It really is your own fault, you have thoroughly spoiled me these last couple nights, so I don't want to hear any arguments from you." She teased.

Inuyasha laughed, releasing Kagome from the hug and grasping her waist with both hands, lifting her off her feet to spin her around in a wide circle.

"Whatever you say Kagome." He joyously agreed.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as they caught some muffled choking sounds, followed by a thump. He turned to see what it was and saw that Miroku was now sprawled on the ground, with one hand pressed tightly over his mouth trying and hold back laughter. Shippo was staring up at him wide eyed with his mouth hanging open, and Sango had just about the biggest grin on her face Inuyasha had ever seen. Setting Kagome back on her feet and rolling his eyes in annoyance Inuyasha heaved a sigh and growled.

"Now what? What has been up with you guys lately? Every time I turn around you are all giving me the weirdest looks. Would you knock it off already!?"

"We'll try Inuyasha, really we will, but you have to admit it is only to be expected when you have been acting so differently then we are use to. Just give us some time to get use to the changes and it won't be such a surprise anymore." Stated Sango, with that grin still in place. Her lips twitched as if she was holding something back, and Inuyasha debated with himself about pushing her to say what it was... Did he really want to know?

"I don't know what your talking about, I haven't changed at all... you are all just being weird!" He bit out instead, completely unaware of the fact that the moment his hands released Kagome's waist, one of them had effortlessly found and latched onto one of hers.

"Oh come now Inuyasha! Since when do you agree to do whatever Kagome says? Normally you are disagreeing with her before she even has a chance to finish what she is asking." Argued Miroku with a chuckle from where he still sat on the ground.

"I DO NOT!" Yelled Inuyasha before turning to Kagome. "I've never been that bad have I? Tell him!"

"Well... ummm... no... not about everything, and you usually had a reason, when you did." Answered Kagome reluctantly. Then her face lit up as she remembered something and she flashed Inuyasha a huge grin before adding. "Besides now that I know why you were so argumentative I kind of like the fact that you did it so much."

Inuyasha's brows drew together as he scowled down at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Then it hit him, and he went a bit pale before his face heated and turned a very dramatic shade of red.

He remembered now, he had admitted just yesterday that he use to start fights with her simply to hide the fact that he wanted to kiss her. How could he have forgotten about that? Even for a moment? That confession, given purely to distract himself, had earned him the opportunity to kiss Kagome for the very first time. Yes she had kissed him before, twice if you counted the barely there touch of her lips earlier that day, and of course there was that time at Kaguya's castle, but that was the first time he was the one to kiss her.

"You mean to say that there is an actual reason Inuyasha was always so disagreeable? Kagome I beg of you, tell us!" Cried out Miroku dramatically.

Kagome flushed a soft pink, and quickly flashed Inuyasha an apologetic look before answering the monk.

"That Miroku, is for me to know, and for you to never find out!" She stated in a firm voice that expressed even more clearly then her words that he would learn nothing more from her.

"OH COME ON! If you know why Inuyasha was always so grouchy and mean to me you HAVE to tell me!" Whined Shippo.

Kagome gave the tiny demon she dearly loved a look and shook her head.

"Shippo you know that it isn't nice to tell other people's secrets. Would you like it if I told Inuyasha things you had shared with me in privet? I'm sorry I said anything at all and I am asking you to not pester me about this anymore. It isn't my secret so I can't tell you, ANY of you." She finished giving Miroku, and even Sango an expressive look.

Everyone sighed in defeat and dropped their heads, including Sango who had thought Kagome would tell her latter.

Inuyasha squirmed a bit, wondering if he had really been such a prick, but he quickly recovered and in an attempt to distract everyone loudly barked out. "Look we have way too far to travel to be wasting time standing around talking... Oh, by the way, we're taking a different route back... I have to stop by and see Totosai. Anyone got a problem with that?" He asked challengingly.

Everyone gave Inuyasha curious looks but shook their heads... it was ok with them, and after packing up camp they all set out. Everyone noticed that Inuyasha wasn't carrying Kagome like he normally did, instead he wore her backpack and held her in his arms, but they decided not to ask.

* * *

No one noticed the white shadow that followed them for days, hoping to gain some useful bit of information. Nor did they realize when she stopped, instructed by her master to resume the search for her wayward sister. Nothing more would be gained by following Inuyasha's group, though he was pleased to know about the growing attachment between Inuyasha and that reincarnation of Kikyo's, Kagome.

What ever it was that had caused them to come so close to his hiding place had nothing to do with him or else they would not be leaving so soon, and so their purpose was of little interest. Kagura's continuing absence however could not be permitted. He would have to show her what happened to those that defied him... Naraku wet his lips in anticipation, he very much looked forward to hearing the daughter of his flesh scream out in agony. She was far too independent, having absorbed much more of that useless Onigumo's desire to be free then he had planned, and must be made to heel. If he enjoyed the process, all the better. In the mean time he would think on how to best use the new closeness between his hated enemies against them.

* * *

After a little over a week of travel, they finally reached Totosai's home, a rather unwelcoming looking place with fields of burning rock, and foully scented hot air. Inuyasha lead them all to an island of sorts... it was a raised pile of rock where a few truly hearty plants struggled to survive. From it Inuyasha was able to hear Totosai pounding away hard at work as the old geezer mumbled to himself. He would still be able to hear Kagome from here.

"This is as far as you wimpy humans can go. It only gets hotter from this point on." He announced.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome meeting her eyes and silently asking if she would be ok. She nodded in answer to his questioning look, and smirked slightly in amused delight. Kagome didn't think she would ever get tired of the attentive and caring way Inuyasha now treated her. Every day of their travels he had either carried her or walked by her side holding her hand in his, and every night they left the others at camp, moving into the shadows to talk about everything and anything that crossed their minds. They had also explored, in great detail, the joy and pleasure to be found in each others kisses. Even daring to move past lips alone to taste and learn the texture on every inch of skin that covered their faces and necks, but no further, yet. Inuyasha had not even tried to use his hands it touch more of her then that, except for her back. He seemed to love running his fingers up and down her back as she drifted off to sleep.

Kagome's smirk became flavored with hunger as she recalled the delightful memories. Inuyasha was so wonderful, never pushing her farther then she was comfortable with, and always so responsive to every touch she gave him. They had discovered just two nights ago that a soft current of air blown over the tip of his ear by her could literally bring him to his knees. Never before in her entire life had she felt as sexy or powerful as she did in that moment. Every day, hour, every second she spent with Inuyasha made her love and desire him even more.

Inuyasha felt his throat constrict with lust as he watched the now familiar look come to Kagome's eyes, that combined with the sexy smirk she wore was almost enough to make him forget all about Totosai and the fact that they where not alone. He stared at her with a burning hunger eating away at him for a long silent moment before he decided it would be worth it. Inuyasha stepped closer and drew Kagome slowly into his arms, he wanted to give her the chance to back out, not sure she was comfortable with the others seeing, but she only responded by lifting her arms to rest her hands against his chest, her fingers playing with the neckline of his robes. Grazing his fingers along her jaw, Inuyasha raised her chin, lifting her lips closer, and then he claimed them in a deeply desire driven kiss.

Knowing that they were being watched he kept it brief but made sure she would know that he'd much rather continue. He could not help but smirk himself in a self satisfied way a moment later when he pulled back, and Kagome let out an unhappy moan at the loss of his touch. He held her long enough for her eyes to regain their focus and for her to find her footing on suddenly unsteady legs.

Hating that he had to leave, Inuyasha brushed his fingers over her lips and murmured assuringly.

"I'll be as fast as I can." Then he turned and ran away quickly to prevent himself from finding any other excuses to delay. He didn't dare to so much as glance at the others, and felt a flash of guilt over the fact that he had left Kagome to deal with their reactions all by herself. Shacking off the guilt he hurried across the burning hot ground, eager to finally find out weather or not the old man would be able to make what he wanted.

Kagome grinned foolishly at Inuyasha's retreating back until he vanished from sight, then she suddenly felt the distinctive touch of multiple eyes boring into her own back. Turning very slowly she twisted around until she could peek at the others out of the corner of her eye, not yet ready to face them head on.

Each and every one of them wore a lascivious grin and made no attempt to hide the look. Kagome turned fully and planted her hands on her hips glaring at them.

"Don't you all have anything better to do!" She growled out, sounding a great deal like Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all burst into laughter and after a few more moments spent trying to hold the glare in place Kagome gave up and followed suit.

* * *

"Still alive ya old fart?" Greeted Inuyasha as he walked into the strange cave like dwelling of the sword smith, ducking under one of the fang like stalactites that lined the entrance. Then he winced at his choice of words, remembering that he was there to ask for a favor.

"Ummm... So... Totosai, I was wondering, can you make anything other then swords?" He breezed on hopping the old mans senility would work in his favor for once.

"What? Oh... Other then swords you say? Hmmm... I have before, but not often, what did you have in mind Inuyasha?" Wheezed out the smith.

Inuyasha squirmed, his face heating as he worked up the nerve to answer.

"A ring." He finally got out in a very bark like sounding burst.

Totosai looked at Inuyasha, slowly blinking his oversized eyes, surprise and curiosity blatant in their depths.

Inuyasha rushed to explain, wanting to be sure the old man didn't start thinking he had gone all soft or something.

Even if he really had.

"It would be for Kagome, I want to know right away if she needs me, can you make her a ring that would call me when she's in trouble?" Asked Inuyasha hopefully. If the old geezer said yes Inuyasha wouldn't have to ask him if he could make one that was just... pretty. It was much easier for his pride to handle if he was getting Kagome something that was useful, as opposed to something that was purely sentimental. Besides he really did want to know immediately when she needed him.

"Nope, sorry, no can do... but I could check with my younger sister, she's the one you'd want to see about that. She makes all kinds of pretty things, including the best enchanted jewelry to be found anywhere around... I just make weapons."

Inuyasha paused, as he had another idea..

"What about a weapon? Would you make her a weapon? Something small enough that she could wear it, something no one would suspect... that way it wouldn't get taken away from her. Nothing wimpy though, it should be as powerful as her sacred arrows, but better for up-close fighting. Can you do that?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Hmmm... I've never made anything for a Priestess before, I'm use to working with demonic energy. I guess I could use yours. Hmmm... If I got something from you I could meld your power with hers and use it to bind everything thing together... hmmm... it could work... I think... but I'd also need something that has a very strong connection to her. Enough of one for me to get a sample of her energy. She's human so that makes it harder, I can't use one of her teeth or a piece of bone... guess even blood would be asking too much... hair might work..." Totosai's voice trailed off as he got lost in his thoughts, heaving and sighing heavily while he tried to think about a way to pull it off.

Inuyasha bit his lip, upset at the idea of losing even one, they were his, she had left them for him. But... they did have her blood on them...

"Hang on I might have something... Wait here" Inuyasha growled. Jumping to his feet Inuyasha ran all the way back to the group.

"I just need to get something... but we're almost done... I think." He turned to Kagome. "You ok for a little longer?" When she rolled her eyes with a grin and nodded he scooped up the backpack and ran back inside. Dropping it in front of Totosai, Inuyasha pulled the top open and reached in, quickly pulling out a handful of stones.

"Will these work?"

Totosai reached out and plucked a pebble out of his grasp, Inuyasha resisted the urge to snatch it back.

"Hmmm... mmmmm... ahhh... yes, yes... I've got it! I'll need all of those... and if you had any more."

Inuyasha's ears drooped... how many was he going to take?

Inuyasha loudly bemoaned the loss of so many, but in the end gave half of his pebbles to the weapon smith. Then he swallowed heavily and asked for yet another favor.

"Look I know I'm asking for a lot but can you also get a message to your sister and see about that ring too? I still want to get one for her, but I won't leave Kagome unprotected. I can't go see her myself, it would take too long." Ground out Inuyasha his pride in shreds, but damn it, he wanted to give her a flower she could keep forever. "And if you could... Kagome really likes lily's, I was hoping..." Inuyasha blushed, and snapped his mouth shut.

"Lily's? Sure, sure... I'll send word to my sister and let you know what she says when Kagome's weapon is done... should take...oh... about 5 days. I'll bring it to you myself around sunset. That way I can make sure you understand how everything works."

Totosai lifted his head, meeting Inuyasha's eyes, and the dim witted mask the old man wore so effortlessly vanished, slipping away right before Inuyasha's gaze. Shrewd and keenly intelligent eye's stared back at the Half demon, as a serious expression covered the weapon smith's face.

"In the mean time you just take good care of that girl, she's a rare one. Even an 'old fart' like me can see she's something very special. You don't have to worry... I give you my word that I'll make something worthy of her." Totosai waited until Inuyasha nodded in response with a very stunned look on his face, before giving a nod of his own. Totosai then ducked his head, and when he raised his face again just a moment later, the familiar half dazed look was back.

"Now, open up." He instructed hefting an enormous pair of pliers. Inuyasha, remembering the pain of having his tooth yanked, cringed... but with a sense of resignation he leaned back his head and opened his mouth. One blinding flash of white hot pain later and Totosai was holding Inuyasha's fang up, studying it from every angle.

"Good, good... you've gotten a lot stronger since I had to fix your sword... this tooth is much better... it will do very nicely indeed.

Inuyasha rubbed his jaw while he wondered weather he should be flattered or insulted.

* * *

Ok here is where I have to ask for a favor. I am clueless when it comes to Japanese, and have no idea what to name Totosai's sister. I don't want to just make one up and later find out it translates to mean something like 'puking puppy' or whatever. I am hoping that someone reading this might have an idea. I don't even know where to start looking. I do want her name to either reflect on Totosai's or at lest mean something fitting. I would of course give full credit for the name I choose to the person who suggested it. Please and thank you.

Oh ya, I would also like reviews! I just love those things, and I also enjoy the chance to write everyone back. I reply to every single review I get, as long as I have a way to do it, so if you have any questions feel free to ask... I will answer most of them, just so long as it does not give away any still forthcoming plot. I don't do spoilers. LoL


	18. Worry and Relief

I'm horrid, I know... I did try to finish sooner, really. But for a good long time I kept trying to write what I had planned on writing about in this chapter. (I don't know why I keep trying to do that) It wasn't until I gave up and just started free writing that I got anything done. So nothing I was planning to get taken care of was done. It was all postponed due to the very persistent insistence of the voices. Damn voices... gotta love them!

* * *

Inuyasha made his way out of Totosai's home, holding his face in one hand and waving back at the sword smith with the other. He was feeling more then a bit hesitant about heading back to meet up with the others. If he had known the old coot was going to yank out one of his teeth he would have made up some excuse to stay away until it grew back. But he couldn't disappear for half a day without warning anyone, so he started walking... slowly.

Kagome nodded absently at what Shippo was saying, only pretending to be paying attention. She felt a little bit badly about tuning out the young kitsune, but she was just too distracted by thoughts of Inuyasha to make herself listen to his incredibly detailed explanation about the perfect way to stalk grasshoppers.

However just a moment later, when he fell silent and lifted his head sniffing the air, he had her full attention.

"What is it Shippo? Is Inuyasha coming back?" Kagome asked eagerly, looking in the direction he had gone.

"Ya it's Inuyasha, but I don't get it." Answered Shippo clearly confused.

Kagome turned to Shippo, worried. "What? Is there something wrong with his scent? Do you smell blood?!"

Shippo shook his head quickly. "No it's nothing like that, Inuyasha smells just like he always does. What I don't get is why he isn't already here. Normally by the time I pick up on his scent he's arriving. He's just always so fast!" Shippo added defensively "But he's got to be moving slow right now," Shippo paused and sniffed the air again. "Really slow, he's barely moved since I first noticed him."

Sure enough, several seconds later a red garbed figure came into view, appearing from behind a formation of tall jagged rock that stood in the distance, and moving at a snails pace in their direction. Concerned Kagome stood and made her way across the uneven rock strewn ground to the edge of what was a rather sharp drop off, trying to get a better look. From there she could tell that Inuyasha's head was bowed, like he was watching the ground in front of him... or was he unable to lift it? Kagome started climbing down determined to find out if he was ok.

Inuyasha looked up when his ear's twitched, catching the sounds of rocks falling. As soon as he saw what Kagome was doing he broke into a fast bounding run, racing across the ground and up the hill to her side. Kagome saw this and stopped to wait for him about half way down the steep slope.

"What's in the hell were you thinking?! I was coming, why didn't you wait up at the top where it was safe? You could have fallen and gotten hurt!" Snapped Inuyasha as soon as he was within reach of Kagome. Then he winced and lifted a hand to cup his cheek. Growling, he turned away from her and squared his shoulders with a huff.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's behavior.

_'What's his deal?' _

"Inuyasha? Are you mad at me?" She asked softly. "I'm sorry, but I was worried about you... it's not like you to just walk anywhere ... I thought you might be hurt, are you?" Kagome took a tentative step closer and softly touched his arm.

Unconsciously Inuyasha leaned into her touch, craving more.

"Are you ok Inuyasha? Please just tell me that much." Pleaded Kagome.

Inuyasha crumbled, unable to hold out against the worry and fear in Kagome's voice he reached for her. Without turning to look, he unerringly grabbed her hand and pulled her forward into his arms. Quickly securing her against his chest, and tucking her head into his shoulder, he kept her from looking at his face too closely.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry, I was just thinking." He mumbled, his voice sounding strange.

"I don't know, something seems fishy here." Replied Kagome as she snuggled even closer to Inuyasha.

"Just drop it, will ya! Nothing's wrong, OK?" He huffed out, starting to relax into Kagome's embrace. Knowing she couldn't see he grinned in anticipation of her reaction to the gifts he was going to be able to give her soon.

"What happened to your fang?!" Screeched Shippo, who had been following Kagome unbeknown. His short height giving him a great view up into the empty space that once held Inuyasha's tooth.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, clamped his mouth shut, and loosened his hold on Kagome just enough to bend down and smack the brat on the head.

"Hey! Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" Whined Shippo turning his big tear filled eyes up at her, fully expecting hugs and comforting words followed by Inuyasha getting 'sat'.

Shippo scowled when he saw that wasn't going to happen, completely unaware that his expression matched the one Inuyasha had been wearing just a second before almost perfectly.

At the moment however Inuyasha's face was being manhandled by a very determined Kagome, who was trying to pry open his mouth so that she could see what Shippo was talking about. Inuyasha on the other hand was rather franticly trying to get free so that he could make a cowardly retreat.

"Inuyasha let me see! What happened to your fang? You said you were ok." Kagome demanded, just before her finger found it's way into the still very tender hole. Inuyasha let out an involuntary pain filled yelp, and with a start Kagome pulled her hands back, letting go of him completely, even moving back a step.

Shocked she stared at Inuyasha, then her breath hitched.

Inuyasha's eyes grew round, and he quickly stepped forward, closing the space she had opened. "No! Don't you dare... You can't... I didn't do anything wrong... Don't you dare cry!" He pleaded, in his own unique way.

A single choked sob was his answer.

"Damn it! Fine! If you want to see it tha..."

"I'm sorry." Cut in Kagome's voice, barely a whisper, but filled with more intensity then even the most deafeningly loud, full-throated screams.

"You didn't want me to look, or to touch you, but I did anyway. I tried to force you to let me... and I hurt you." She went on, her voice so faint it barely reached him, but so filled with emotion the sound of it hurt his ears.

With every word Inuyasha grew more panicked, Kagome didn't sound right. He grabbed her hands and franticly lifted them to his face, holding her fingers against his cheeks, and pressing a kiss to each palm.

"I love it when you touch me, I never ever want you to stop. You didn't hurt me! Having my tooth yanked... now that hurt, but you didn't do it. All you did was accidentally reminded me... Kagome! Look at me!" He barked out when she started shaking.

Dazed, unfocused eyes lifted to his face... but it was clear she wasn't really seeing him.

"Kagome... LOOK AT ME!!" He screamed, absolutely terrified.

"I tried to force you... I... I..." Kagome chocked, still not meeting Inuyasha's eyes, too busy reeling in agony from the realization that she had just made.

Kagome felt like she was being swept down a raging river of emotion, slamming into rocks of guilt, and getting struck by regret littered debris. The only thing keeping her head above the surface was Inuyasha's voice. She shuddered in disgust with herself.

_'How could I have treated Inuyasha like that all this time? I had no right to use magical punishment on him just because I got mad about something. To yell at him? Yes. To tell him what a jerk he was? Yes. But telling him to sit, making him helpless, and using my power over him in anger? No. That was wrong.'_

"Oh god, I'm sorry... I didn't listen to you at all... I just did what I wanted... I'm sorry... and all those times I... I used the S-word. God ALL those times I used it on you! Just because I could... I could make you... and I... Oh god, I'm sorry... I was wrong to do it... It was wrong... so wrong. Never again, never... n.. never... never." Kagome words became less and less coherent as she was overwhelmed by hysterical tears. Pulling her hands free, her movements jerky and frantic, she grabbed the enchanted beads and started to lift them up over Inuyasha's head.

He caught her hands, halting their assent before she was able to break the spell he had so often claimed he wanted to be free of. Quickly pulling her arms back down, Inuyasha leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you for the thought, but I don't want you to take them off. They did just save my life a few day's ago after all... again. Besides they also let the girl I love tell me when I'm being an ass who has hurt her feelings... again. Sometimes a face plant is the only thing that can get the message through my thick scull."

Inuyasha drew in a deep relieved breath when Kagome blinked in confusion and looked up at him inquiringly. She was back, at last she was really seeing him. Determined to hold her attention he rushed on, not caring in the lest what he was about to admit... just as long as she kept looking at him.

"Come on Kagome! Do you REALLY think that I couldn't have found a way to MAKE you take it off if I had really wanted that? From day one I could have gotten rid of this spell... easily. It would have been as simple as grabbing the first kid I could get my hands on. It wouldn't have been necessary to hurt them, as long as you thought I might. You couldn't sit me if I was holding the kid and you would have done anything I said to protect it. But I didn't do that, did I? At the time, I had no idea why, hell, I was pissed about it, but even then I wanted a chance to get to know you. The problem was, I didn't want you to know that. And, as if that wasn't enough, from my point of view the whole thing with Kikyo had just happened, so it was still very fresh in my mind. I had no idea what to think of you, or how to act around you... These" Inuyasha wrapped his hand around the dark smooth beads.

"These gave me a way to be near you, they gave me an excuse to spend time with you without admitting anything. You might think you used then against me from time to time, but I used them first, and I did it every chance I could. I used them as a way to earn your trust. I knew that if I had them on you wouldn't be scared of me, that you would feel safe with me, and I wanted that, a lot."

Inuyasha lifted one of his hands and tickled the end of Kagome's nose with just the tip of a claw, grinning when she crossed her eyes to watch.

"See, now you even trust me to touch you with these." Inuyasha lifted his hand showing Kagome his claws. "You don't think they're terrifying or repulsive, even though you know better then most what they can do. I will never be able to make you understand what that means to me." Inuyasha's eyes blazed with intense gratitude and determination. "Kagome please believe me when I tell you that you're always welcome to touch me. Anytime or anyway you want..." Inuyasha paused when he realized how that sounded. He dumbly dropped his hand back down on top of hers, turning a shade of red that rivaled his robes.

"Not that I expect you to... I just mean... that... umm... you could never really force me to let you touch me, because I always want you to touch me... No wait! I meant that...ummm..."

Inuyasha fell silent, and stared pleadingly into Kagome's eyes while he carefully pried her fingers loose from the death grip they still had on his necklace. As soon as he worked them free he pressed her palms flat against his chest, laying his hands over the top of hers. Then, after opening his mouth, and lifting his lip briefly so that she could see the missing tooth, Inuyasha confessed.

"I was just embarrassed... Don't be sad, you didn't hurt me or do anything wrong. Please Kagome, I can't stand the idea of you being scared to touch me. I don't want you to ever be scared of me. Now that, that would hurt. Please don't." Begged Inuyasha without a ounce of shame. He would get down on his knees next if he had to, hell he would stand on his head if that was what it took to make sure that Kagome didn't keep thinking she had victimized him. He simply would not let her keep comparing herself to Koga, which he knew was exactly what she was doing.

"Do you want to know one of the very happiest moments of my life?" He blurted.

Kagome was surprised by the question, but she nodded. How could she not want to know?

"It was right after you saw me and Kikyo together and had gone back home. I really didn't know if you where ever going to come back and I felt so bad about hurting you. I truly believed that I was honor bound to repay my debt to Kikyo, no matter how I felt about it, and if that caused you pain I had to protect you. Even if that meant I had to protect you from myself. Knowing that it was my fault you had been hurt was pure agony. So I made up my mind, I would go through the well, tell you to stay in your own time, take the jewel shards, and never see you ever again. That way I wouldn't be able to hurt you again."

Inuyasha's fingers slid over hers, burrowing between them so that he could clasp her hands tightly, desperately. "But I really didn't want to do it, every step I took closer to that well was harder then the one before. It felt like I was wading through quicksand, that kept getting deeper. I didn't want to say good-bye, I wanted you here with me, always, but I had to do what was best for you so I kept walking."

Inuyasha stopped and smiled down at Kagome adoringly, before continuing his story. "Then I saw you. You were sitting on the edge of the well and the sun was shining on you, making your hair glow like embers. You turned to look at me and the wind blew your shinning hair all around. The way you looked just then... I had never seen anything more beautiful, or more out of my reach. I wanted to scream! It was so unfair. But even more then that I wanted to fall at your feet and promise to do anything if you would never leave me."

Kagome gasped in surprise, and moved closer, pressing her body to his. Telling him without words that she wouldn't.

"You told me that you had thought it over, everything about me and Kikyo and you, about how different you and she were, but then you said that there was one way you were alike. You told me that both of you wanted to be with me... I actually stopped breathing for a moment when you said that. I was so torn! I wanted that too, I wanted to be with you, but I still didn't think I had the right to be. I started to try and tell you that you should go, I wanted to do what was best for you, but also, I didn't want to feel the pain of hurting you again, and I knew that if you stayed sooner or later I would. But you didn't let me say it. I'll never forget how easily you stopped me.

_'Inuyasha? May I ask you a simple question?' _

You made it even harder to resist when you stood up and came closer. Then you looked up at me and asked me a question that made my heart stop cold before it started to pound so hard and fast that I remember wondering why you couldn't hear it.

_'Inuyasha, will you let me stay?' _

I couldn't believe it. You were giving me what I wanted most, and asking for my permission to do it. I can't remember what I said, just that I was trying to make sure you meant it... You nodded with the sweetest smile, and right then the sun came back out. It must have been behind a cloud or something, but all of the sudden you were glowing. Everything about you was lit up brightly, making you look like something that was too magical to be real. I was devastated, completely convinced that I had to be dreaming. It hurt so badly I couldn't breath, but then you grabbed my hand. I felt your fingers close around mine and I knew.

You started walking, pulling me along behind you, smiling that smile of yours, and saying something happy and cheerful. But it was in that moment... when you reached out and took my hand, when I knew you were real, and that you would stay with me.

I gave up trying to make you leave, closed my fingers around yours, and excepted the fact that I wanted to hold your hand forever."

Inuyasha's hands tightened on hers, as he stroked the pad of his thumbs back and forth across her palms.

"So that's it, that's the memory. I was given one of the happiest moments of my life because you didn't stop to ask me if it was ok to touch my hand. In fact if you had asked for permission I would have been too proud to give it. We both know I would have denied what I really felt, just so that I wouldn't seem weak or sentimental. I would have cost myself that memory, a memory which I have treasured ever since, along with a lot more like it. Don't you know by now that almost every one of my good memories has something to do with you? Talking to you, laughing with you, or just being near you."

Inuyasha leaned forward and rested his forehead against Kagome's staring right into her eyes. "So you had better damn well stop thinking that you've ever mistreated me... I know what that feels like, and you have **never** made me feel that way."

Inuyasha held Kagome's gaze as she searched his eyes, hiding nothing from her.

The only things Kagome could find in Inuyasha's gaze were determination, worry and love, so much love. Sighing shakily, she slid her hands up his chest dragging his right along with, so that she could loop them behind his neck and pull. Inuyasha had just enough time to let out a surprised 'eep' before Kagome's mouth closed over his, consuming all other sounds. As well as all thought. Groaning Inuyasha released her hands and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against the front of him. One hand slid up along Kagome' back and settled between her shoulder blades. The other moved lower, coming to rest in the hollow of her back.

Inuyasha made an effort to stay passive, he tried to let her have control of the kiss, but his resolve only lasted through a few wet strokes of her tongue. His chest rumbling loudly with pleasure, Inuyasha thrust his way into her mouth. He ran his tongue over her lips, the roof of her mouth, even her teeth, having forgotten all about his missing one, until he bumped it himself. But even that sudden sharp pain wasn't enough to make him relinquish Kagome's lips. He felt her hands clench onto handfuls of his hair, as she tried to pull him even closer. Inuyasha responded with a guttural sound and lifted Kagome off her feet leaving her toes dangling inches above the ground. Holding her desperately tight, Inuyasha somehow fit them even closer together, while he delved even deeper into the depths of her mouth.

Kagome went limp against him. All the strength left her legs and body and moved up into her arms. Arms which soon tightened around his neck, their grasp as unbreakable as bands of steel.

She continued to kiss Inuyasha mindlessly. A bundle of pure emotion and feeling, all she knew was that she wanted more. Far too soon the need for air became desperate and she reluctantly pulled her mouth free to draw in one deep breath after the other, filling her lungs again and again. Between breaths she pressed kisses to Inuyasha's chin, his jaw, and up along his hairline, moving towards his ear.

Kagome heard the sound that caused Inuyasha to go rigid against her, but didn't comprehend what it was, nor did she care, until Inuyasha growled and lowered her feet back to the ground. He stared at her with a desperately hungry, almost angry look, then pulled away. Bereft Kagome reached for him, but he stepped back out of reach and pointed behind her. With a sense of dread Kagome turned and when she saw Shippo she froze, utterly and completely mortified.

Shippo was chewing on his lower lip with a apologetic look on his scarlet red face, and standing no more then 4 feet away. It was then she realized that the sound she heard had been Shippo clearing his throat to get their attention. Kagome opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound emerged. It was Shippo who broke the strained silence.

"Sorry, umm.. I didn't what to interrupt before, when you were talking, it seemed too important, so I stayed as quiet as I could... but I didn't think you would like it if I saw anymore of ummm.. that, then I already have. I really would have gone back all by myself sooner, but I couldn't see a way to get there without you both noticing... Err... So ummm... sorry... and ummm I'll go now. I'll tell Sango and Miroku not to worry about you... so... ok then... see you later."

Before Inuyasha or Kagome could reply Shippo scrambled his way up and over the bolder at his back, then he raced up the slope so quickly it looked like he was being chased.

Dazed Kagome dropped onto the nearest rock and tried to process what had just happened. Suddenly Inuyasha was crouched in front of her, ducking his head to look up into her face. Forcing a smile, Kagome lifted a hand to his cheek, patting it comfortingly, while she went back over everything Shippo had to have seen.

_'Poor Shippo.' _

Kagome recalled the panicky, slightly grossed out look in his eyes just before he had turned and ran off. It reminded her of something that had happened to her when she was a little younger then Shippo was now.

Late one night she had been woken up by a nightmare or something. After getting out of bed she ran to her parents, to safety. Too upset and scared to bother stopping to knock, she had barged right into their bedroom, and as a result she interrupted them in the middle of sex.

Kagome imagined she had been wearing a very similar expression to Shippo's on her own face at the time.

She started to giggle.

Inuyasha gave her a perplexed and concerned look, which only made the giggles get louder.

"Did you see his face? Oh my god. he's going to blush every time either one of us looks his way for a week... and I'll probably be doing the same thing." Kagome dissolved back into giggles, and gradually Inuyasha's deep rumbling laugh joined hers.

When they finally calmed down, falling silent, Kagome leaned forward so that she could lay her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. "Sorry I freaked out... I'm not sure what happened, it must have been some kind of panic attack..." Kagome bit her lip and peeked up at Inuyasha with a contrite look. "Thank you for talking me through it. You knew just what I needed to hear. How do you do that? How is it that you always are, or do, exactly what I need the most?"

Inuyasha shrugged and sat down, ignoring the uncomfortable ground. Reaching out he pulled Kagome off her perch and into his lap, looping an arm around her waist to hold her securely while he ran his other hand through her hair.

Letting her body go soft, Kagome sank deeper into Inuyasha's hold and reflected over what he had admitted to her. To think that he had cared about her that way for so long... it was incredible.

Abruptly his comment about Kikyo came rushing back to her, how he felt honor bound to her... What did that mean? Kagome felt cold dread creep into her mind as a horrific thought came to her. Did he still think he was honor bound to Kikyo... no matter how he felt? Kagome wanted to ask but Inuyasha hated it when she brought Kikyo up.

Stealing a covert look up at Inuyasha, Kagome debated with her self about weather or not she should ask. She really wanted to know, no, it was more like she needed to know, but did she really have the right to ask? Quietly she went back and forth about it in her mind, frequently peeking out of the corner of her eye at Inuyasha, trying to figure out how to bring it up.

"Spit it out already will ya!? The way you keep looking at me is really starting to creep me out." Barked Inuyasha with no sting.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm not sure I should... Can I ask you a question that might make you mad, without you getting mad, if I promise that you don't have to answer the question if you don't want to?" Inquired Kagome, her brain too frazzled to make itself any clearer.

Inuyasha's brow scrunched up in confusion as he tried to piece together her meaning.

"What are you talking about? What do you think is going to make me mad?" He demanded with a growl, cursing anything that would make Kagome wary of him, even a little. Feeling wounded that, after everything he had just told her, she was still so worried about his reaction that she was scared to talk to him, Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. But he knew it was no more then he deserved after all the times he had hurt her, so he didn't blame her. Drawing in a deep breath Inuyasha steeled his emotions, tamed the anger building in him, and shielded his heart. When he spoke his voice was cool, steady, and soft.

"I promise I won't be angry at you for asking me what you want to ask, I might get angry, I can't always help that, but I swear I **will not **be mad at you." He met Kagome's eyes as he spoke, pleading with her to see the difference. He hadn't broken his promise, didn't she know yet that he never would.

Kagome chewed on her lower lip and studied the change in Inuyasha's expression. Something she said upset him, had even hurt him... but what?

"I think I just said something I shouldn't have... what was it?" She pleaded.

"I don't know what your talking about, just ask me what ever it was that has been bugging you." He grumbled looking away. "Come on, now that such a big deal has been made out of it I'm curious." stated Inuyasha stiffly.

"Don't lie. You can tell me to mind my own business, you can say you don't want to talk about it, but don't lie." She whispered

Inuyasha's shields collapsed, her voice had been so pained. He wrapped both arms around Kagome and pulled her tightly against his chest, dropping his head to bury his face in her hair, drawing in a desperate breath of her sweet scent. No other fragrance in the entire world was more addicting.

"I'm sorry, your right, I am mad. But it's at myself, I'm upset that I haven't proven myself to you yet. I won't do it though, I'll never break my promise, not ever. You'll see. I know I still have a lot to make up for, and that's ok. I should have to work for it, but at lest believe me when I say, I'm not mad at you."

Kagome drew back and gave him a perplexed look. "What promise are you talking about?"

Inuyasha grunted in surprise, didn't she remember? "I told you that I'd never yell at you for something that wasn't your fault ever again. And I won't. Now can you please just ask me what you wanted to know?" Replied Inuyasha in a carefully controlled voice.

"Are you sure."

Inuyasha curled one of his hands into a tight fist, but kept his arms wrapped gently around Kagome. Grinding his teeth together, he answered.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ummm... I was just... well you see... ummm..." Kagome looked down, shoulders hunched as she played with the hem of her sweat shirt. "I'm sorry to ask but... What is..." Kagome curled in on herself even more, this was so damn hard.

Inuyasha was beside himself, what could be so bad that Kagome was this frightened to tell him... starting to feel scared himself, he held her tighter.

"Kikyo?" She finally whispered, turning the name itself into a question since she couldn't form any other.

Inuyasha went still, and for once in his life, he completely understood. Maybe if he hadn't just been raked over the coals of his own insecurities he wouldn't have figured it out... but this time, he got it. Kagome wasn't scared of his anger, she was scared of his rejection. She was afraid that Kikyo was more important to him than her. Stupid girl.

"What about her?" He asked his tone suddenly calm and relaxed. Freeing one arm, Inuyasha began to run his hand up and down Kagome's back, using the clawed tips of his fingers to trace her spine.

_'That's it?' _

Kagome lifted her head and stared wide eyed at Inuyasha... why wasn't he getting all huffy and defensive? He hated it when she so much as mentioned Kikyo in passing and now it was suddenly no big deal to ask him about her point blank?

"Why aren't you mad? You **always** get mad when I bring her up."

"Ya, but that was before... I couldn't risk talking about Kikyo when I was worried about tripping over things... like saying "loved"... instead of "love"... hell I might have even slipped big time and said "thought I loved" which would have led to more questions and eventually you would have figured out that I was in love with you not her. But since you already know that now, there's nothing to worry about."

"Then your not going to go to hell with her and leave me someday?" Kagome whispered out in a fragile hope filled voice, finally asking what she truly wanted to know.

Inuyasha felt his eyes fill with tears, but he quickly blinked them away.

_'How can Kagome even think that? How could I let her keep thinking that?' _

Cursing himself for being a fool and bastard Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin with his knuckle. Bringing her face up to meet his, while he leaned closer so they where only inches apart, his eyes locked with hers.

"I am **NEVER** going to leave you, do you hear me? You are the one I want to be with forever, only you. I understand now that Kikyo's actions and choices were her own. I never betrayed her, and I'm not in her debt. I will help her if I can, and if it doesn't interfere with protecting you, but I do not own her my life. She may have acted because of me, or rather because of someone she thought was me, but Kikyo could have chosen a different path. You would never have just come after me with your bow drawn. You would have tried to figure out what was going on. In fact I bet you wouldn't have even been fooled by Naraku to begin with. Would you?" He asked. His voice steady and sure.

"I..." Kagome wanted to scream that no she would never be fooled, that nothing would ever convince her he was evil... but was that really true, had she ever been tested, ever been forced to consider the possibility? Thinking back over the years she had spent with Inuyasha she remembered seeing him turn into a full demon for the first time, Kikyo had never seen that. Kagome had not lost faith in him then, nor any of the times after that, not even the one time it caused him to kill humans. She made herself look closely at every moment that he had acted in a way that could possibly be perceived as evil, if you didn't know what had caused it.

Kagome knew the answer. She trusted Inuyasha absolutely, from the very first moment she met him she had trusted him, and she always would. Kagome knew that she would never have been tricked.

"No, I know you would never hurt me. I never would have believed it was really you." She stated quietly in a self assured and confident tone.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look of absolute worship, while a smile blossomed on his face.

"I knew you were going to say that, but hearing it felt even better then I thought it would. Damn do I ever love you!" He declared just before his mouth swooped down to claim hers. He swept his tongue across the seam of her lips and she opened to him, excepted him, as only she had ever done.

Gently he plundered her mouth, wanting to capture the taste of those words and take it for his own. Hungry urgent sounds forced their way up from his chest, and Kagome eagerly drank them in. Lifting her hands she sank her fingers deeply into his hair, shivering as the silky strands rubbed against her skin deliciously.

_'More, I want more.' _Thought Kagome as she shifted, never once lifting her lips from his, she turned to face him, straddling his lap so that she could move even closer.

Inuyasha groaned in helpless pleasure as he felt Kagome mold herself to him so tightly that not even Myoga could have fit between them. His instincts cried out for him to take her, he wanted to taste every inch of her. To kiss his way from her head to her feet and back again. The fire licking at his groin grew hotter as Kagome mewed in pleasure, rubbing her chest against his with abandon. Inuyasha knew he couldn't take much more and moved his hands to her shoulders, by a round-about caress filled path. Once his fingers closed over them though, he quickly pushed her back far enough so that he could meet her eyes.

"Kagome, we have to stop... as much as I would love to keep doing this, I can't stand much more. You have no idea how much I want you. I'm desperate to claim you, to mark you as my own, but this isn't the right time, or place, and so I'm begging you... have mercy." Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome's chin, then licked it. "Please?" He added flashing her the cutest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

Kagome pouted, hiding a delighted grin she thrust out her lower lip and looked up at Inuyasha through her eyelashes. "Do I have to?"

Inuyasha went still, his eyes glazed over and he started to pull her closer, but then he paused and savagely shook his head with a growl. Giving Kagome a piercing look he answered. "Yes, you really, really have to."

Hearing the desperate note in Inuyasha's voice Kagome nodded. Pulling back she slowly climbed off his lap and settled back onto the rock she had been sitting on earlier.

"I guess we should head back to the others, it's getting late and I don't know about you, but I would rather not spend the night here. If we hurry we should be able to find a nice wooded campsite with soft grassy ground to sleep on rather then bare rock." Offered Kagome in a overly cheerful voice, trying to smooth things over.

"You don't have to do that." Stated Inuyasha, having picked up on her intentions. "We're fine, I enjoyed every minute of that, clearly... and I can't wait to do it again, but until we are both ready to... you know..." Inuyasha tried several times but couldn't make himself say anything more explicit, and so skipped over it instead. "Well... until then sometimes I'll need to take a breather."

He gave her an embarrassment filled look and shrugged one shoulder, then climbed to his feet. Once he was up he held out a hand to her, and she quickly took it. Pulling her to her feet Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome, and as soon as she was steady he twined his fingers with hers. For a moment they just stared into each others eyes, then Inuyasha tugged her closer and lifted his other hand to cup the back of her neck. Holding her still he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle chaste kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips as he started to pull back. Kagome caught him and held him in place. Rubbing her nose against his faintly, her lips a breath from his, Kagome replied.

"And I love you Inuyasha."

Having said what they needed to say, the pair moved further apart, but they both kept a firm hold on the others hand. Grinning all the way, they made the trip up the steep slope slowly. Inuyasha hovering to make sure she didn't slip or step on a loose stone.

When they spotted their friends it was immediately clear to see from the looks coming their way that Shippo had told everyone a bit more then that they were simply ok. Grimacing in anticipation of the comments soon to come, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and, loudly enough for the others to hear, asked her.

"What do you think Kagome? Should we waste time with these guys and their jokes, or should we just head out and leave them? I'm sure they'll catch up soon enough after we've found a decent camp sight."

Kagome tilted her head and looked between Inuyasha and the group several times. "What ever you want to do is fine with me Inuyasha." She finally said. Making Inuyasha flash her that smile that made her knees go weak.

"No fair I already said yes." She scolded for his ears alone.

Inuyasha laughed and swept Kagome up into his arms, then he started running, as he raced past Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara he called out to them.

"So are you sleeping here or what?, lets get going!" Then he was leaping down the far side of the hill and heading for the distant trees.

Three scowling faces turned to look at each other and a unhappy meow was heard... their eagerly planned out jokes and teasing comments were now useless. With a shared sigh they pulled their gear together while Kirara transformed. Climbing onto her back they set out after the shrinking red dot in the distance.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

OK, Here's the bad news. I'm going to be going out of town for over a week quite soon to visit my Mom and Grandma... and I will be away from my story the whole time. Sorry. I haven't seen my mom in several years and it has been about a decade since I last saw my Grandma. On top of that, as soon as I get back I will be dealing with inventory at work. Lots of exhausting overtime. So the next chapter might not be out for a while. I hate to even think it, but it could be a month or more before I get it posted. I will try to do better, and who knows I might get one out really quick before I leave, if a muse comes to sit on my shoulder and beat me over the head with inspiration until I finish, but don't count on it. Never fear though, I will be back, on that you have my word... baring plane crash. If that happens all I can do is ask you to forgive me.

As always please let me know what you thought. Reviews give me warm fuzzies.


	19. Extinct?

I suck, I know, this chap isn't very long, but it was the best I could do, if I tried to make it any longer you would not see it for another month... I have been utterly blocked!! Endless hours have been spent sitting at my computer staring at the screen with my mind going... Duuuuuhhhhhhh... I couldn't write... I pecked out and erased pages of garbage, I pleaded with the voices to start talking, I even tried to bribe them... groan... I'm sorry, sorry, sorry... I have so many other things sketched out for this story but I seem to be in a slumpy part of the writting. Maybe I just have a problem writing action... I don't know... but like Kagome I'll get past it, Damn IT! I just will. The story will go on! LoL

Anyway I had a great trip, my Mom and Grandma had no idea I was coming, they thought it was going to be just one of my brothers, so when all three of us walked in it was quite a shock for them. I thought my aunt was going to start crying, and my grandma said over and over that it was the best mothers day she had ever had. Plus she got bragging rights that ALL her Alaska grandkids flew down to see her, and boy did she ever brag. Well on to the story... such as it is.

* * *

Inuyasha enjoyed holding Kagome while he ran, she was soft and warm, and the wind carried her intoxicating scent right to him. Best of all though, was the fact that with her in his arms he could peek down from time to time and look at her. She seemed to sense when he did, because every time his gaze came to rest on her face she would turn and look right back up at him, smiling.

The green hued horizon continued to creep closer and closer as they raced towards the forest, Inuyasha leaping across the flat, charred, rock strewn plane with ease. While Kagome kindly resisted the urge to nibble her way along the length of his jaw. As she was tracing the shape of his lips with her eyes, thinking about what delights they were able to make her feel, she suddenly realized that she still didn't know what had happened to his fang.

"So why did you get your tooth pulled?" She bluntly inquired.

Inuyasha winced. _'Damn! I thought she had forgotten about that.' _

Frowning he debated about how to answer... he couldn't give her the whole truth without ruining the surprise, but he wouldn't lie to her either.

"I don't really know what Totosai plans to do with it... we were talking and then he said he needed it for something that he was going to make. What else was I supposed to do? I do kinda owe the guy. If he claim's that he needs one of my fangs, well then I guess I'll give it to him. It's not like it won't grow back, so no real harm's done, even if pulling them out hurts like a bitch." He finally replied, feeling rather smug about his answer, it was completely true, but gave away nothing. As long as Kagome didn't ask any more questions Inuyasha was pretty sure she wouldn't figure out that it was being used to make something for her.

Kagome nodded. "That's true enough, he has done a lot to help us. In fact now that I think about it I can't help but feel bad we haven't done anything for him sooner, but I wish he could have asked for something that didn't hurt you. Is it still sore?" She questioned as she reached up to touch his cheek, before catching herself just short of contact and dropping her hand back down into her lap. He might still be in pain and Kagome didn't want to hurt him again.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. "Just what the hell was that? First you get my hopes up about Kagome touches, then you smash them all to pieces? Let's get one thing strait brat-of-mine... if you make me think I'm going to get to feel your touch, you had better damn well follow through, or I might be forced to pretend I'm mad at you. That was just cruel." Ground out Inuyasha in a teasingly miffed voice before winking at her and pressing his lips softly against her temple.

Her eyes went wide for a moment, then Kagome gave him a sheepish smile. "I wasn't... wouldn't it hurt if I touched your cheek so soon after your fang was pulled?"

Inuyasha got a thoughtful look on his face and poked at the empty spot with his tongue testing for tenderness. There was none, in fact the only thing he was able to feel was the very tip of his new fang starting to push it's way into place.

"No, it's doesn't hurt at all anymore and the new tooth is starting to come in." He answered.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a surprised look. "Really? It's grows back that fast? She asked, sounding impressed.

His chest puffing up just a bit, Inuyasha nodded. "Yep, only takes half a day or so, after all I'm not some wimpy human."

Kagome arched a brow. "Wimpy human, Hmm?"

Inuyasha gulped, and gave Kagome an apprehensive look. "Well I am a lot stronger then a normal human... but I don't think all humans are wimpy. Look at Sango, she's an even better fighter then I am... I mean she has more skill." He hastily added when Kagome opened her mouth to argue. "Sure I'm stronger, I can hit harder, jump higher and use the Tetsusaiga, but she has better technique. If I didn't have my demon powers she'd wipe the floor with me."

Kagome held back a grin and wondered if it was going to be possible to keep herself from telling Sango what Inuyasha had just said... probably not.

"Then there's Miroku, he lives in constant fear that the Wind Tunnel in his hand will one day swallow him, but he uses it anyways to fight. That takes some serious guts. Shippo might be a demon, but he's also just a kid, and after learning from all of you he has managed to surprise me with moments of actual bravery. From time to time he has even held his own in a fight." Inuyasha admitted grudgingly before looking deeply into Kagome's eyes, slowing down so that he could hold her gaze as he spoke. "And there's you. You might not be all that strong physically or the greatest fighter, but you really have gotten pretty damn good in a very short amount of time, and your sacred arrows are nothing to sneeze at." He quickly added. "You don't even have to be here, you could just go home and pretend that none of this had happened. You could be safe and happy there with your family, school, and tests, but you choose to stay by my side fighting demons and hunting for jewel shards. You even brought a group of misfit loners together and made them a family. Who knows what would have happened to Shippo, Miroku, and Sango if it wasn't for you. You excepted and loved all of us just the way we are, you're the one that brought us together. The strength of your heart is astounding, Kagome there's **NOTHING** wimpy about you. You're the one who gives me strength."

Kagome smiled, tears spilling from her eyes, while she savored the pleasure that filled her as Inuyasha's words slowly sank in. To know that she had not only his love but also his admiration caused a heady joyous feeling to form in her heart. Giving in to her desires she lifted her hands to run her fingers over his face and neck, delicately tracing every feature.

"I've never really though about myself as strong... not compared to you and the others, but after everything that has happened, knowing what I know now, I'm starting to believe it... in fact I think I can be even stronger... I just need to learn to use my powers better. I want to start training more seriously with Kaede, but that would mean spending more time in the village." Stated Kagome apologetically. "Not a lot, just a day or two here and there. If we were staying in the village I could go to school in the mornings, then come back through the well after that to train and do my home work. You know kill two birds with one stone and all that... would it be ok?" Asked Kagome eagerly but also with a great deal of restraint.

"I guess if it makes you a better fighter it might be worth a day here and there." Grumbled Inuyasha, "And if it meant you could get that stupid school stuff out of the way at the same time, I can deal with it."

Kagome squealed happily and came close to choking Inuyasha when she hugged him a bit too enthusiastically. "Thank you! Oh thank you Inuyasha. I will make it worth the time I promise. I'll work really hard, just you wait, before you know it I'm going to be useful to have around in a fight and not a burden."

Inuyasha grunted in annoyance. "You aren't a burden. You have never been a burden... I can't even count the number of fights I won only because you were there. Weather you were helping me, or just giving me a reason to fight harder. I wasn't lying when I said you give strength. Since we met I have done a lot of things that I didn't think I could, things that I shouldn't have been able to do, but I did them because I had to... for you."

Kagome lifted her hands, sliding her fingers along his jaw until she was cupping it in her palms, her finger tips faintly caressing the place were his ears would be if he was in his human form.

"I know what you mean, Inuyasha. You have given me the strength to do things that I once thought were impossible. Ever since the day I fell through the well it has been you that gave me the courage to face everything. You do know that you give me strength to, right?" Asked Kagome earnestly. She felt driven to make sure he could never have any doubts about this. "You have to know by now that I wouldn't be strong at all without you."

Inuyasha nodded faintly as he pulled her even more tightly into his arms. "I'm starting to believe it."

The pair then fell into an easy silence while Inuyasha's fast paced stride ate up the land between them and the now nearby forest. They had almost reached the trees when Inuyasha paused and lifted his nose into the air, breathing deeply.

With a growl that Kagome felt rather the heard, he set her down abruptly enough that she would have fallen if he hadn't still been holding her. Hastily pushing her behind him, Inuyasha was just drawing his sword when a man stumbled out of the shrubbery.

Haggard looking, wheezing in fatigue, and wide-eyed with fear it was clear that he was running for his life. When he saw Inuyasha, he moaned in terror and fell to his knees. Kagome's first instinct was to go see if the man was hurt, but then she noticed that Inuyasha was ignoring him and was instead staring into the woods. Fearfully she reached up to untied her bow and quiver from the backpack he was still wearing. She quickly pulled an arrow free then notched and pointed it in the direction the man had appeared from.

First there was a scurrying sound, followed by brief bursts of a high pitched tone that was almost too high for Kagome's ears to register, but Inuyasha quickly pressed his flat against his head in reaction. Whatever it was that was out there, was close.

"Get behind us!" Yelled Kagome, sparing a brief glance at the poor guy still sitting in the dirt. He scrambled to his feet and ran around them, then he just kept going. Kagome blinked, shrugged, and redirected her attention back onto the woods.

When a small black insect demon appeared, hesitantly stepping out of the shadows of the forest and into the open, Kagome sagged in relief and almost giggled. It was no bigger then a large dog, and should be no problem at all. But then another one stepped into the light, followed by yet another. Kagome tensed as more and more of the things came into view.

"No! It can't be! They're supposed to be dead!" Cried out a voice from behind them.

Kagome jumped, almost letting the arrow she held loose, but Inuyasha showed no reaction at all and stayed focused on the steadily growing army of bugs in front of him. Kagome turned in time to see Kirara land and realized that Sango was the one who had spoken.

"Do you know what they are?" Inquired Kagome apprehensively. Sango actually looked scared.

Sango nodded as she pulled her Hiraikotsu free. "Ant Demons. Well over a hundred years ago the Slayers from my village and an entire army of various demons agreed to temporarily stop fighting each other and work together to wipe them out of existence. Nothing was safe from them, Ant Demons did not care if their victims were human, animal, or demon. They killed anything that was unlucky enough to cross their path. One all by it's self is said to be easy enough to kill, but they always travel in swarms and fight like they share one mind."

"If everyone thought they were dead why do you know so much about them?" Called Inuyasha not once taking his eyes off the ants that had now formed a wide line several bugs deep, and were making more of those high pitched sounds while their antennas waved back and forth continuously.

"Even though it was believed that the last ones had been killed, they were considered such a dangerous foe that everything known about them was taught to each and every child in my village, just in case." Answered Sango.

Eye's narrowing as he let that news sink in, Inuyasha bared his teeth, halfway grown back fang and all. He couldn't afford to underestimate these guys. If Sango was right, and she usually was about things like this, then these bugs were serious trouble.

"Kagome go stay near Kirara... I don't think these guys can fly so if things get too dangerous I want you and the others to get on her back and move to a safe distance." Ordered Inuyasha firmly without turning.

"What about you?" Argued Kagome. "Do you actually think I could leave you to fight these guys all alone?"

"Just do it! Please Kagome, I need to know that you have a way out of this... I can handle myself... besides now that I have a future with you, I don't have any intention of being killed by a bunch of bugs. If there's no other choice I'll run, I promise, but it will be a lot easier to get away if I am by myself. Plus you could do a lot of damage with your arrows from the sky." Replied Inuyasha, his voice a delicious mix of command, humor, cockiness, and sincerity.

Kagome freed one hand from her bow and grabbed the fabric covering Inuyasha's shoulder, giving it a hard tug. When he finally dared to turn his head and look at her, Kagome slammed her mouth to his, kissing him with a desperate urgency, her lips soft and pleading, while her tongue demanded entrance.

Inuyasha's grip on Tetsusaiga faltered and he helplessly turned to Kagome, it wasn't possible for him to do otherwise. Slipping one arm around her waist he pulled her tightly against his chest just before he bowed his head and kissed her as if she was his air, as if that, in order to live for even one moment more he had to draw that life from her lips.

When Kagome was able to wrench herself back she locked her gaze onto his and growled out a stern order. "Don't you dare let yourself be killed. I promised that I would always stay by your side, and I will not be made into a liar... if you die I will come after you, and then you'll really get a piece of my mind." Without another word Kagome turned and ran back to Kirara climbing up onto the demon cat's back, sliding into place right behind Shippo who had stayed put after landing silently chanting to himself.

_'I have to keep it together, I have to keep it together'. _

"Lets get a better view Kirara." Called Kagome as she reset her bow and rested it lightly on her lap. Choosing to spare her arms until she had something definite to shoot at.

Kirara launched into the air while Sango and Miroku split up to take positions on either side and back several feet from Inuyasha. Miroku stood ready to pull the Sutra beads that kept his wind tunnel under control free, while Sango hefted her Hiraikotsu, preparing to throw it at a moments notice. Both kept one eye on the insects and one on Inuyasha ready to follow his lead.

Shaking his head to clear it Inuyasha watched Kagome lift up into the air before turning to face their new opponent. Inuyasha was tempted, almost beyond his ability to resist, to launch the first attack, but the damn bugs still hadn't done anything. No matter how bad their reputation Inuyasha was not in the habit of killing things that hadn't given him a reason to, so he waited, and so did they.

From her position in the sky Kagome saw that the trees several hundred feet back into the woods were moving, some were even being knocked over completely.

"Something else is coming!" She called down to the others. "And it must be a lot bigger, whatever it is can't get through the trees like these ones."

Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome, nodding to let her know he had heard her, then he turned back to the ants, who were all starting to act way too damn excited. Their shrill calls, which felt like red hot pokers stabbing into his ears, grew even more frenzied while many of them seemed to be almost dancing in place as if they couldn't stay still.

Slowly the horde was parted down the middle with a nearly liquid undulation of movement that started deep within the trees and traveled to the front with eerie fluidity. A wide path was opened, heavily flanked on either side by row after row of squirming black bodies and madly waving antennas.

Inuyasha's expression hardened, his face settling into grim lines as he braced himself, his hands clenching even more tightly onto Tetsusaiga. He did not like what was happening one bit, and he had a strong feeling it was only going to get worse.

As if conjured by his thoughts, worse showed it's ugly face. Marching in perfect formation they appeared, walking out from the opening formed by their family without hesitation. more then twice as tall, with mandibles and heads that almost dwarfed the rest of their bodies it was pretty clear that these guys were the fighters. Inuyasha flexed his grip on Tetsusaiga.

_'Maybe now we can stop all this standing around doing nothing bull shit and get on with the fighting.' _Thought Inuyasha with a feral snarl.

Confusion filled Inuyasha a moment later when the front line of the fighter looking bugs split, letting through a weird and new insect, or at lest that was what it looked like at first. When Inuyasha got a better look he saw that it was actually one of the smaller ones carrying a big fat lazy looking bug on his back. Apparently the thing couldn't even walk by it's self, Inuyasha glared at the thing distrustfully.

Slowly but steadily the slug like ant was carried closer to Inuyasha. _'What's up? Is this guy going to want to talk or something?' _Inuyasha could not see any threat from such a creature and held his ground.

When the bug was only a couple yards away it lifted it's head and looked at Inuyasha, studying him closely, then it started to tremble. Inuyasha got a befuddled look on his face and started to lower his sword, not all the way but into a slightly less threatening pose. _'Is that thing scared?' _

Suddenly Kagome screamed and Inuyasha turned his back on the ant to see why, his heart filled with panic.

"Get away from it! Inuyasha it's a trap!" She cried out her voice shrill with fear.

Without hesitation Inuyasha fled, grabbing Miroku and Sango as he went. He had gotten just a few bounding leaps away when an explosion erupted behind him, the blast had enough force to knock him to the ground, and he took the humans draped over his shoulders with him. Winded but unhurt he quickly sat up to check on Miroku and Sango, though he paused to look into the sky and make sure Kagome was safe first.

Kagome turned her attention away from Inuyasha and the others as soon as she saw that the blast had not harmed them. Focusing instead on the solder ants that had started swarming across the charred ground in their direction. She drew back an arrow and fired into the front lines, reaching for the next arrow before the first one had even hit. There was a blast of pinkish white light, and when it cleared dozens of ants lay in pieces on the ground. A few more shots caused the ants to loose formation and they seemed to panic, racing in various directions with no order.

Glaring with fury at the chaos Inuyasha pushed himself up to his feet and hefted the Tetsusaiga. With a grating roar he swung it at the ants. "Wind Scar!" Blades of golden light erupted from the blade and blasted through the thickest section of ants cutting the number of them in sight down to half.

An instant later the air was filled with a deafening shriek, Inuyasha lost his footing and fell to one knee holding his hands over his ears, one of them still gripping the Tetsusaiga.

The scattering ants all froze and as one turned to race back into the forest in the direction the sound had come from, quickly vanishing from sight. Not even one of them paused or looked back.

* * *

I didn't make up the idea of an exploding ant, 'Camponotus Saundersi' is an ant that comes from Malaysia and does in fact explode when the colony is under attack, they are the original suicide bombers. I figured with these being the Demon variety I could bend the geography rules, I mean it's not that far away, besides the group did fight a Scorpion demon once... and it's just cool. I mean when you sit down and think about it what could be scarier then Ant Demons... as far as I know they are the most war like of all animals... compleatly willing to die for the good of the colony, and without mercy for anything that is not one of them. They were declared the "Most Extreme Fighter" or something like that on that Animal Planet show.

As far as next chapter info... I have nothing... I am hopeing that now that I have gotten this much done I will be a bit more in the groove, and can get it out faster, but not much has been written... basicly as soon as I saw that I could stop and post this chapter, I did. I hated the fact that I was making people wait so long. As always your reviews are sure to give me a boost as well... I always go home giddy and rush to my computer after getting nice ones, eager to write more so that I can get the next chapter out to get even more of thoose lovely reviews... Did I mention that I like reviews? LoL Take care all, and thank you for reading.


	20. The Plan?

Hello all, I'm so happy that this chapter didn't take nearly as long as the last one, and on top of that it is also longer. (Jumps up and does the happy dance) Thanks for all the great reviews and forgiveness after the last update... I have the best readers ever... it really helped me get on track and find the enthusiasm to write this one. So without further delay... enjoy the story!

* * *

Kagura hung limp, supported entirely by the many chains that were wrapped around her, too weak to even lift her head. From the corner of her eye she was able to see Kanna's legs and the bottom half of the mirror that she always held.

_'I wonder how she eats? Does she eat?' _Mused Kagura.

It helped to think about small things, it let her focus on something other then the screaming agony her back had been reduced to. Icy, white hot pain that screamed into her mind without pause. For the fifth time in as many days Naraku had slowly and methodically pealed off every inch of skin from the nape of her neck to just below her waist. Something like that just can't help but wear a lady out.

"Kagura I grow bored with this, I want to know what you have been up to." He droned, speaking directly to her for the first time since Kanna had fetched her.

"What I've been up to? I was following your orders." Hissed Kagura in a reed thin voice. "I was looking for Koga."

"Koga here? My territory is suddenly very popular. Why is that, do you think?" Asked Naraku in an aristocratic tone that was heavily laced with accusation.

"That's what this is about? You think I led them here..? I was following Koga, not the other way around. He dragged Kagome along with him and the rest of the happy shinny do-gooders followed after her." She bit out.

"Koga had Kagome all to himself? Hmmm... Interesting... and those injuries of hers... they were caused by the late wolf as well?" Asked Naraku in a suddenly happy voice.

Kagura shivered, Naraku was infinitely more terrifying when he was pleased. "I didn't say Koga was dead... I was still looking for him."

Kagura's head flew back with a crack as one of the bones in her neck snapped. Naraku paused to whip blood off his palm.

"Fool, do you honestly think that Inuyasha would let that wolf live after harming the girl? He barely tolerated Koga's existence before, nothing would have stopped him from ending the wolf's life after that."

Naraku sighed. "That means that they claimed the shards as well, but at lest we now have some exciting information to work with. I wonder just how many bad things Koga did to the girl... what a shame I wasn't able to watch, I imagine she has a delicious scream."

Naraku turned and started to walk off, forgetting about Kagura for the moment while he plotted and planed. As he was ascending the stairs that lead out of the dungeon like chamber he had locked her in, he turned back.

"Rest where you are for now... you may have been following the letter of my instruction but I am still displeased with the way you conducted this mission. Once you have fully healed I will decide what to do with you. Kanna come."

Naraku then turned and vanished up the stairs, Kagura was unable to raise her head to watch him leave, but she strained her ears to listen to his footsteps as the faded away with distance, her body relaxing more and more the farther away he moved. When Kanna drifted by a moment later Kagura didn't react at all, until she heard a whisper of sound so faint it might have been imagined, then she sneered.

"I'm sorry."

Once the door was closed, with a clank of metal against metal, absolute darkness surrounded her, but in it Kagura felt calm. A small part of her regretted giving the knowledge she had to Naraku, even if it was the only thing that had saved her, but a cool and controlled fury quickly filled her, pushing aside the feeling. There in the darkness Kagura made a vow.

_'I will see that bastard die if it's the last thing I do. Even if it costs me my life and the lives of every other being on this planet I will see Naraku dead.'_

Content with her purpose and weak from both pain and a sorrow she refused to look at more closely, Kagura slept.

* * *

"How did you know about the trap?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as soon as every one settled down around a much larger then normal campfire. They had all, quit easily, decided that it would be wiser to wait until the following morning to venture into the woods, and so had set up camp in the rock strewn field some distance from the tree line. Inuyasha alone dared the forest to hunt and gather firewood, while the rest of them had tirelessly cleared rocks from the smoothest patch of ground they had been able to find.

"There is a kind of normal... well non-demon at lest.. ant that uses that type of attack, I recognized the signs and trusted my instincts." Answered Kagome with a shrug, it really wasn't that big a deal. "I always liked life sciences and so a lot of it just sticks in my head. A couple years ago I had a teacher who was obsessed with insects, and so we covered them very thoroughly. I haven't thought about it since, but I guess I remembered more from that class then I realized." Kagome turned to Sango to ask the slayer a question.

"So how big is the queen?"

"Queen?" Replied Sango in confusion.

"You mean no one ever knew about her?" Kagome stared in surprise, but then she thought about it and realized that in the feudal era people probably didn't know about things like ant biology. Turning back to face the fire Kagome pondered how to sum things up. As she thought she shifted closer to Inuyasha, turning slightly and refolding her knees so that she could rest her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know about Demon Ants, but all normal ants have a queen, she is the biggest and the mother of the entire colony. The queen does almost nothing but lay eggs, which are taken care of by nurse ants. There are also worker ants, they gather the food and do all the manual labor. I think those first ones we saw were workers. The colony is also protected by soldier ants, which I'm sure you remember, they do most of the fighting when the colony is at war or attacked, but workers will fight to if they must." Kagome fell silent trying to remember more.

Shippo clambered over to curl up in Kagome's lap, and loudly praised her. "You're so smart Kagome. I didn't even know you knew about things like bugs... What do you know about grasshoppers?"

Kagome laughed and rubbed her hand over the young kits head. "Not all that much Shippo... they have something really unique in their legs that lets them jump so high... but I can't remember exactly what. The teacher started comparing it to mechanics and I lost interest... hydraulics or springs... Something... but whatever it is lets them build up pressure in their ummm... well lets say knees... then once they are ready, or are startled, they let go, and BOUNCE!!" Cried Kagome as her hand lashed out to tickle the little demons belly, her fingers dancing around and over it, mimicking a bouncing bug. "They spring up and away."

Shippo howled with laughter, begging for mercy, and after a moment Kagome relented letting her hand lay still over his stomach in a soothing comforting manor. Deep down she was cheering over the fact that she wasn't bothered by touching Shippo any more. Sango didn't bother her either... Miroku on the other hand... Kagome paused as she realized that she didn't know. Ever since the first day when they had all re-found each other and he had made that one grab for her butt, which Inuyasha had quickly and thoroughly prevented, he hadn't come near her. Not once in the days since had he touched her in any way... when passing her food his fingers never brushed hers... not once had he placed his hand on her shoulder in that friendly way he use to...

_'Damn, he knows.' _Realized Kagome with a sigh. _'I guess it's better this way... but man, what if there is ever something I really do want to keep a secret... it doesn't seem possible with my friends.' _

"Come on focus Kagome... we need to know everything you and Sango can tell us about these Ant Demons... I don't want to take any chances." Snapped Inuyasha lightly. Kagome had gotten a sad look on her face all of the sudden and he didn't like it one bit. When Kagome flashed him a glare that held promises of retribution later, he grinned openly. That was more like it.

"I don't know what else to tell you... ants are very successful creatures and one of the most widespread in the world. There are so many different kinds I couldn't begin to list them, even if I knew them all. Some live underground in elaborate tunnel systems that they created themselves, some steal their homes from others, while others live in trees, or the walls of buildings. Some eat meat and other incest's... some eat vegetation... there is even a kind that grows their own food, a kind of mold or fungus I think. Some are relatively peaceful... as long as you don't threaten them, while others are so vicious they will attack anything and everything in sight." Stated Kagome, almost quoting the teacher's lecture word for word, while she thought to her self how weird it was that strangest facts could be so easy to remember while other things like oh... say... algebra, took hours and hours of studying to get locked into her brain.

"What about you Sango, what can you tell us about them? After all I don't know anything about the demon variety." Asked Kagome passing the subject over to the Demon Slayer without a qualm while she slipped one arm around Inuyasha's waist and turned a bit more towards him. Her other hand still softly stroking Shippo's tummy where he was now lightly dozing in her lap. Inuyasha's arm came up to encircle her shoulders and his head dropped down to lay against hers. For a moment he nuzzled her hair affectionately then he went still, resting peacefully while they listened to Sango speak.

"Their skin is like armor, and nearly impossible to cut through with a normal blade. Fire scares them, and can kill them, but there are stories about ants throwing themselves onto fires to snuff out the blaze so that the other ones can get past by walking over their dead bodies. They will use surprise whenever possible and like to surround their victims, using their numbers very effectively. When dealing with Ants we were taught to always watch our backs because where you see one there are bound to be others and they do not fight fair. I don't know if they can speak but they never did to any of the members of my village, at lest none of the ones who made it home from that battle. It was a very hard time for my people, so many warriors were lost to end the threat of these creatures. To find out now, after all these years, when the Demon Slayers are all no more, that the thing they saw as one of their greatest victories was in fact something that they failed to do." Sango fell silent with a sharp denying shake of her head, while sorrow cut through her.

Miroku reached out and grasped her hand in both of his. "Do not despair my dear Sango. They may not have finished the task back then, but you are here now to do it for them and we shall all help. From what Kagome said about the queen it is no surprise your clan was unable to stop them entirely, until the mother is killed she will continue to produce more offspring. She is the one we must defeat, and so we will. You **will** finish the work your clan started. I know that you will honor them and make them proud, just as you have always done."

Sango gave Miroku and watery smile and nodded.

For a time they were all silent, quietly gazing into the flames as their minds turned over the information that they now had to work with. Kagome was perversely pleased to have an excuse to delay going home. Part of her wanted nothing but to throw herself into her mothers arms and tell her everything, but the larger part wanted to protect her from ever knowing the truth. There was even a small corner of her heart that was scared to tell, worried that her family would demand that she stop traveling with Inuyasha, finally deciding that it was just too dangerous. It would kill her to disobey them, but she would never leave Inuyasha... and if even one of them blamed him for not protecting her better... Kagome cringed... that would hurt Inuyasha far more then he would ever admit. Kagome swore to never let that happen.

Inuyasha felt Kagome go tense, and quickly scooped her up, Shippo and all, to drop her in his lap. "What's bugging you?" He asked.

Kagome giggled at his unintentional pun, and Inuyasha growled lightly at her evasion. "It's not important... I was just thinking about the fact that this means it will be even longer before I see my family. I know they must be very worried about me. If I don't see them soon to let them know everything is ok they might have a harder time letting me come back again... and then I would feel badly about not listening to them, because there is no way I am leaving your side, not even for them. But part of me is also glad for the extra time... I still don't know what to say when I do see them." Answered Kagome giving him almost the full truth as her hands lifted and danced over his face. Her fingers tracing and caressing his features before they wound themselves around his neck to pulled herself closer.

Inuyasha didn't respond at first, her words had left him reeling. Did Kagome really just said that she would defy her entire family to stay with him if she had to? He couldn't get his mind to wrap around that fact at first. When it finally did sink in he dropped his face into her hair to hide the shin in his eyes and breath in her scent.

"Kagome I love you so much... I don't know how to tell you how much... I'm no good with words, but I do, I love you. I love you more then anything in the whole damn world." He whispered, not wanting Shippo or the others to hear.

Kagome pulled him even closer and whispered back. "Even more then Ramen?"

Inuyasha laughed and lifted his head to nuzzle his nose against hers. "Yes even more them Ramen." He answered.

"Good cause we're out... so there is nothing but rabbit for dinner." Teased Kagome with a grin as she turned to look at the cooking game. Inuyasha had only been able to find two smallish ones while he had been hunting, the woods had been strangely free of animals... or not so strangely if this is were the Ant Demons had been living. It only made sense that all the animals in the region would have been almost entirely hunted down by such creatures.

Eventually Sango and Miroku lay down on their side of the fire, both quickly drifting off to sleep. Inuyasha picked Kagome up, Shippo still curled up in her lap sound asleep, and carried her a few feet further from the fire so that he could sit with a large boulder at his back. Because they were still in the rock fields around Totosai's place it was warm enough that they didn't need the heat from the blaze. It had been started more for cooking and comforting light then anything else.

It took a bit of shifting and rearranging to find a position that was comfortable for both of them with Shippo in the mix, but they managed, and soon Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing drop into the soft even rhythm that meant she had fallen asleep. For a long time he sat up awake, running his fingers up and down her jean covered leg, from her knee to the fraying edge of the pants and back. He never went any higher then that even though the temptation was there, but not all that strongly... touching Kagome that way was only fun when she was awake and responsive... making those throaty little sounds... Inuyasha shifted his weight with a grunt.

It still, and likely always would, amazed him that Kagome could love him the way she did... but he was done questioning it. Whatever the reason was, he believed in her love now. He believed her when she promised to always love him... after all he knew beyond any doubt that he was always going to love her, so Inuyasha knew it was possible to love that way. Somehow fate had let him find the one and only woman who could feel that way about him, and who he could love back. It balanced the scales, Inuyasha realized... having Kagome in his life made up for every single bad thing that had ever happened to him... Maybe she was even the reason why they had happened, not that he blamed her in any way, but maybe in order to be given something so wonderful and rare he had to first lose nearly as much just to keep things fair. Or maybe he'd been forced to suffer and struggle so much in his life so that he would be strong enough to protect her. It didn't matter though, because as far as Inuyasha was concerned, now that he had Kagome in his arms, he had come out ahead when comparing the good versus the bad in his life.

Inuyasha sat up most of the night ears alert for shrill calls and stealthy foot falls. Just before dawn he finally drifted into a light sleep and dreamt about Kagome holding a squirming blanket wrapped bundle in her arms.

* * *

When Shippo woke up the first thing he noticed was a sort of heavy weight over his middle. Blinking his eyes open and his vision clear, he saw that there was a big red shape across his stomach. A moment later his mind caught up to his eyes and he figured out that it was Inuyasha's arm. At some point in the night Inuyasha had stopped stroking Kagome's leg to lay his arm across her waist, and since he was in the way, over the top of Shippo as well. Suddenly Kagome flexed her hand and Shippo realized that she was still touching him to, her hand was just hidden by Inuyasha's sleeve.

Tears filled the little kits eyes as it dawned of him that both Kagome and Inuyasha had kept him with them all night, that they had held him... together. Sniffing as quietly as he could Shippo lay still, not wanting to wake them up... he wanted to enjoy this feeling for as long as he could. It was almost like when he had been just a little kid and slept curled up between his mother and father. It felt like being home.

"What are you sniveling about?" Ground out Inuyasha quietly a moment later in a sleep roughened voice, while he slowly stretched out his neck.

"It's nothing... just please don't wake up Kagome yet." Whispered Shippo, his voice pleading and heavy with emotion.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at the young fox who was able to get under his skin like no one else on earth. Seeing the look in Shippo's eyes was jarring and brought back many old feelings... Inuyasha gave a faint grunt of surprise. He never really thought about it before but now Inuyasha could not help but see how alike Shippo and he were. They had both lost their parents violently when they were very young, and even though Shippo was a full demon, he was also a fox... a lot of the other demons resented the mercy foxes showed humans. So Shippo would never have been excepted by most of them... he would have ended up just like Inuyasha, an outcast. If he had been able to survive at all that is, after all no one had prepared Shippo to be on his own like Inuyasha's mom had done for him. They had both been alone in the world, unwanted, and unloved... until Kagome came.

Inuyasha felt his heart soften as he watched Shippo try valiantly to hold back the tears that filled his eyes, making them glisten wetly.

"Don't worry kid, I know exactly how you feel... so just this once I won't give you a hard time. If you need to cry I won't say a word." He said softly lifting the arm draped over Shippo to awkwardly pat the kit on the head a few times before putting it back around both Shippo and Kagome.

Kagome smiled very faintly, she was so proud of Inuyasha she could kiss him... and she would later, but for the moment she continued to pretend to be asleep.

Shippo stared up at Inuyasha in shock for a long moment, then the tears he had barely been holding back fell... running down his face in steady streams. He missed his mother and father so much, but he now had a new family... one that he finally knew loved him just as much as he loved them.

Shippo's quiet sobs filled the air as he covered his face with his hands to hide the tears. Inuyasha felt a moments panic but when Kagome shifted and wiggle her hand free from under his arm, relief filled him... she would know what to do.

Kagome stroked Shippo's head gently and waited for his crying to calm. When it seemed like he had gotten most of it out of his system... with only the occasional hiccup being heard, she spoke.

"What has you so worked up Shippo? Was Inuyasha being mean to you again?" Kagome asked knowing full well he had not, but she couldn't resist, and a moment later she was rewarded.

"Why would it be my fault! I didn't do anything!" Cried Inuyasha loudly in his defense, making both Shippo and Kagome giggle. He growled and gave a loud huff when he caught on.

"Brat." He grumbled. A moment later he chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kagome's temple. "But your **MY** brat."

Kagome turned her head to look up at him grinning. "You got that right." She answered cheekily.

Then she turned back to Shippo. "So are you going to tell me what upset you." She asked gently.

Shippo sniffed loudly and shrugged. "I wasn't upset really... more like happy, but kind of sad to. I woke up and you were still holding me.. so was Inuyasha and it reminded me of my parents. I was sad about them, but also really happy about having both of you now. It was stupid but I just couldn't stop myself from crying." Explained Shippo in a shame laced voice.

Kagome scooped him up into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "It's ok to cry once in a while... it's not stupid, and it is nothing to be ashamed of. Sometimes a person has so much emotion inside of them that they just have to let it out, and if that happens it's ok, in fact it's good because keeping things bottled up isn't healthy. More often then not it takes greater courage to cry then it does to hold the feelings in. When you let someone see you cry, you risk being teased or having those people think you're weak. You are trusting them, and trusting people is a very brave thing to do. I'm so happy that you trust Inuyasha and me, thank you." Stated Kagome, her words intended for more then just Shippo's ears, and when Inuyasha gave her a slight squeeze she knew he had understood.

"But Inuyasha said that real men never showed their tears, no matter what." Stated Shippo in confusion.

"Oh he did, did he?" Answered Kagome in that tone of voice that set off warning bells in Inuyasha's mind.

"OK kid listen up, cause I'm only going to say this once. About this one thing and just this one time, I was wrong and Kagome is right." Bit out Inuyasha with difficultly... man did he ever hate admitting he was wrong.

A moment later when Kagome turned surprised and delighted eyes his way, beaming up at him, he didn't mind so much.

"Well that was something I never thought to hear... Inuyasha admitting that he was wrong. Perhaps the I should ask the lovely Sango to pinch me so that I can be sure I am not in fact still asleep." Dolled out Miroku from the other side of camp.

Before anyone was able to reply the monk gave a sharp pain filled cry.

"What? You said you wanted me to pinch you." Growled Sango.

"So I did, but I imagined you doing so far more gently." Answered Miroku in a slightly whiny voice.

Shippo burst into laughter while Kagome made funny choking sounds as she tried to hold hers back. Inuyasha merely grunted, but Kagome caught a glimpse of the grin he tried to hide.

A few minutes later everyone was on their feet and stretching, there was nothing to eat for breakfast so they quickly prepared to head out. Once they were situated Miroku asked the question they were all wondering about. "So what is the plan?"

Inuyasha made a dismissive sound and spoke. "Isn't it obvious? We follow the ant's trail and I blast them to hell!"

"Always nice to have a well thought out and complete plan." Grumbled Miroku.

Inuyasha glared at the monk. "You're sure grumpy this morning... still sulking because you managed to make Sango mad at you before you even made it out of bed?" He taunted.

Miroku straitened his shoulders and turned his face away. "I don't know what your talking about... my mood is ever calm and peaceful, it is my duty as a monk to be so, I don't sulk."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yay right, and I never sulked about Kagome either."

Miroku gave a start and turned to look at Inuyasha, studying him closely. "You have changed so much during this journey... it is astounding. Already you have become much more open and free... even admitting your faults..." Miroku turned to Kagome and bowed. "You have performed a miracle."

Kagome growled. "I didn't change Inuyasha. He has always been like this... he just hid it before. I never want to change Inuyasha."

When he heard Kagome growl Inuyasha's knees did that nearly buckling thing again, damn if that wasn't the sexiest sound in the world. Too happy about Kagome's defense of him to get mad at Miroku, Inuyasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him, dropping his chin to rest on top of her head.

"See that is exactly what I am talking about!" Cried Miroku pointing at the pair. "When did you get the girl, and I end up being the one getting abuse?" Miroku turned a strange shade of green when he realized what he had just said. "I am sorry, I didn't realize I had let my jealousy become so overwhelming." He confessed a moment later dropping his head.

"It's ok Miroku, but perhaps that is a question better left for a time when you and Sango can speak privately." Replied Kagome with an evil grin, unable to stop herself from that one last teasing comment.

Sango sputtered and turned a vivid red while Miroku groaned and covered his face with his hands. Inuyasha gave Kagome a squeeze and hid a grin of his own against her hair before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"As fun as all this touchy feely drama is... we do have a lot of ants to kill so unless anyone has a better plan then following them..." Inuyasha paused and waited for anyone to speak up, when no one did he finished. "...we should get going."

Hours later they were deep within the forest following a path that even Kagome could have easily seen. The ants didn't seem to be concerned about hiding their trail and had left a well-worn path for them to follow.

Under the tree canopy it was so quiet and still that the group had fallen silent as well... no birds sang, not even the sounds of insects could be heard. It was a heavy stifling quiet, creepy and unnerving.

Kagome reached out to grasp Inuyasha's hand, and when he squeezed her fingers she felt better.

A short time later the trail ended, just like that. In front of them was what had once been a hole... it was clear that the dirt that now filled it was new... the ants had sealed off the entrance to their lair.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand with a snarl, and drew the Tetsusaiga. Bracing himself he raised the blade over his head and slashed downwards pointing the blast at the ground. "Wind Scar!" When the dust cleared there was a huge crater where the entrance to the tunnel had once been, but still no sign of which way it had gone. A few more blasts and he had opened an immense cavern but even with all that he had not broken through to any active tunnels.

The Ant Demons had escaped.

* * *

Yes I do know that I am pure evil... I love the cliffy endings... but if you are still coming back for more you must love them to in your hidden heart of hearts. I haven't started the next chapter yet and am still not sure what will happen in it... will Kagome finally get to see her family... will Miroku have a jealous break down... will Shippo turn out to be the mole and hand them all over to Naraku... who could say? Well I could, but I wont... see you next time. Grin

Oh ya... please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top.


	21. Too much thinking

They did it again!! Once again my cast has decided not to let me do what I want and have taken control of the story. If I had been given my way they would have made it back to Kaede's village this chapter... I wanted to jump ahead to Totosai's visit and Kagome's new weapon, there is also the whole going home thing... but no, the story was hijacked and I had to do as I was told... Oh well... I've learned to trust the voices when they do this. I just like to gripe about it, it gives me a false sense of control.

On to the story!

* * *

With a snarl Inuyasha kicked a large piece of deadfall laying across the trail into the trees. It flew several yards and exploded in a shower of splinters when it collided with a large trunk. Unsatisfied and a bit embarrassed, he grunted as he continued to stomp forward without a word, his whole body stiff with rage. Not once looking back at the others who were following at a cautious distance. Ever since they convinced him to stop blasting away at the abandoned entrance to the ant's lair he had been in a foul mood.

"I can't believe I just let them slip away like that!" He abruptly yelled at no one in particular. A moment later and much more quietly he grumbled. "We should have spent more time looking for another entrance."

Kagome sighed. It was true that they had given up the search quickly, but they had no supplies and no idea where to even start looking. Why couldn't he get that?

"Inuyasha." She called softly.

It was almost funny how still he went at the sound of her voice, and if his ears hadn't drooped Kagome might have laughed. Walking up behind him slowly Kagome lay her head against his back, resting it between his shoulder blades while her arms came up to wrap around his waist. She felt him sag ever so slightly against her and one of his hands came up to clasp one of hers.

"I'm sorry you're so upset that we had to walk away from the Ant Demons for now... and I know that it has to be driving you nuts to let them go free, but us wimpy humans need food. It's not like we're giving up, we'll go restock, I'll check in with my family, and then we can come back. It might even work out better that way... you know make them think we're gone so that they come out of hiding?" Suggested Kagome condolingly. "Besides it's looking like we'll have to go underground to get to the queen, and if that's the case I'd like to get some things from back home... flashlights for one." Kagome turned her head and pressed a kiss to the center of Inuyasha's back, right over his spine.

Even through the layers of clothing the touch caused a shiver to travel the full length of his body, from head to toe, and back again.

Kagome could not help but smile against his robes while she squeezed him just a little tighter. "Please don't be so angry." She finished without moving her head. As a result she ended up speaking directly to the point she had kissed, causing her breath penetrated to through the cloth and warm his skin.

Inuyasha let his head fall forward with a nearly silent but heartfelt moan.

"That's so not fair." He declared on a sigh.

Kagome held back the heady grin that rose to her face by biting her lip. "You're right... I'm sorry... I'll just leave you alone then..." She started to say in a sweetly contrite voice, while she loosened her grip on his waist.

In a flash Inuyasha's hand came up to catch her free arm while he clamped down on the hand that he was already holding, gently trapping her in place.

"You are such a Brat." He scolded in a voice that was half annoyed and half pleasured groan.

Kagome just smiled and sank back against Inuyasha, molding herself to him while her arms resettled around him tightly. It felt so good to be able to hold him, to know that she and she alone had the right to touch him this way.

After a moment Inuyasha heaved a huge sigh and straitened. He tugging Kagome around to his side and pulled her into a walk. Looping his arm around her waist to hold her close as they started back down the trail.

"You're right. I don't like it, but you're right. So just how damn long will doing all that stuff take?" He grumbled.

Kagome let loose a peal of laughter and stopped walking to wrap both arms back around Inuyasha, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Inuyasha!" She proclaimed, taking pure, and a bit twisted, delight in his surly behavior. As much as she enjoyed the soft and tender side he had been showing her all this time, it was good to know that he felt safe enough with her affections to let himself also be the grumpy hanyou she had first fallen in love with, he just wouldn't be Inuyasha otherwise.

"What's got you so happy?" Asked Inuyasha in confusion while a warm flush climbed up the back of his neck, the others had to have heard that.

Then the warmth suddenly crashed through him with the force of a blast. She had said she loved him... loudly, and right in front of their friends. She had said it out loud in front of them... in front of them and out loud she had said it...

Inuyasha felt a wide goofy grin claim his face, and he didn't give a damn. Before he knew that he was going to do it he had pulled her even closer. Without much conscious direction his mouth descended quickly towards hers, though he did find the time to graze the tip of his nose down the length of hers. Then his lips found, and captured hers with an elation filled enthusiasm. He kissed her until she went completely boneless in his arms. Only when Kagome lay limp against him, trusting him completely to support her, did he lift his head.

He stared into her happily dazed eyes for a long time, then cast a flicker of a glance at the rest of their group who were all standing a few feet away waiting quietly. Sango and Miroku were unabashedly staring, both wearing expressions that were a combination of both jealously and awe, while they carefully avoided looking at each other.

Shippo on the other hand had turned his back completely. Burying his face in Kirara's fur to protect his eyes. As far as he was concerned he had already seen more then his fill of that kind of thing.

Turning his eyes back to Kagome, Inuyasha smiled down at her.

She was always so brave...

It was his turn.

"I love you to Kagome." He stated clearly and loudly, ignoring the sputtering and choking sounds that erupted in the wake of his declaration. He was far more interested in memorizing the way her eyes lit up with a joyous shine that rivaled the sun for brilliance.

Kagome couldn't speak... she couldn't look away... awareness of the entire world fell away while she lost herself in the beauty of his golden gaze as it bore into hers with a tender intensity.

Feeling her love for Inuyasha sing piercingly through her, high clear soaring notes that made every part of her hum, Kagome longed to share its melody with him. Acting on instinct she reached behind her and claimed one of Inuyasha's hands, tugging it around and up to her face. Cupping the back of his hand in her palm and holding Inuyasha's eyes Kagome very slowly grazed his nails along her cheek, pressing them firmly into her skin, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make Inuyasha's eyes widen in fear. When he tried to carefully pull his hand away from her face Kagome tightened her grip, surprising him with her strength, and pressed even harder.

She watched as stunned wonder and some soft emotion that she could not quite name filled his face, washing away the trepidation and worry, and let him see that hers was filled with nothing but love and trust. When he swallowed heavily and lifted his other hand to her face, tracing her features delicately with the tips of those claws, Kagome knew he had understood what she was trying to say. She then guided the hand that she still held to her lips so she could press a tender kiss to each deadly claw.

The gesture made his breath catch, becoming slightly labored while his gaze lit up with a blazing intensity. Kagome smiled gently up into his emotion filled eyes and raised onto her tiptoes to press a quick kiss against his lips. As she drew back he started to open his mouth, but Kagome quickly pressed a fingertip to his lips with a slight shake of her head. They would talk later. Inuyasha reluctantly nodded his agreement and with one last wordless smile Kagome turned to start walking. She intertwined their fingers and dragged him along with her, turning his face away from prying eyes.

Neither one of them bothered to look back and see if they were still being followed.

Miroku watched them walk away with conflicted feelings. He truly was delighted that Kagome and Inuyasha had finally admitted how they felt to each other... and the depth of the pair's feelings stunned him. He had, of course, known that they loved each other, very much in fact, but somehow he had failed to see just how deeply their emotions ran. The love they shared was likely more powerful and pure then any he had ever before witnessed. It was a thing of true beauty, and he knew that he was blessed to be permitted to see them express it, but it also drove home even more painfully the longing he felt for Sango.

With all that he was, with all that he would ever be, Miroku wished he could admit the truth to her and make her his wife. To tell her that no other woman in the world came even close to matching her beauty, not in his eyes, and that he had long since stopped desiring anyone else, but he couldn't! As long as the wind tunnel threatened to engulf him he had no right to ask her to devote herself to him, to risk loving and then losing him.

So he went through the motions of lechery... keeping Sango always at a distance, to protect her.

He would simply have to learn to live with the now constant demonstrations of affection between Inuyasha and Kagome. Somehow he would learn to let it fill his heart with nothing but joy, banishing the painfully lonely hunger and jealously it currently sparked as well.

Turning to Sango with a soft peaceful smile he didn't feel Miroku bowed slightly and gestured after the departing couple with his hand.

"Shall we?"

When Sango turned and met his gaze, his breath caught. Reflected in her shinning tear glazed eyes was every emotion that he himself was so franticly trying to suppress. For a moment, just a tiny hopeful moment he considered it... life was always a risk... Even after he was free of the wind tunnel he could still be killed, getting rid of that threat did not guarantee that he would never leave her. Would it really be so wrong to claim what life he could?

Yes it would. His mind quickly answered.

Sango had already lost far too many people she cared for, and while he might brave unknown dangers to stand at her side, he could not ignore what was currently a death sentence. Nor did he, or had he ever, truly intend to risk cursing his own child to share his fate. Until he was free of the cursed wind tunnel he would have to wait, and hope.

He grudgingly started to reach out to grope her, needing to wipe the longing inspiring emotions from her eyes before he did the unthinkable, and replace them with much easier to resist irritation and anger, but Shippo's voice interrupted.

"Are they done yet?" He asked, his voice muffled by Kirara's fur.

Sango blinked and the spell that had been holding their gazes together shattered. Quickly turning away from Miroku she took a deep calming breath and answered.

"Yes Shippo... in fact at the moment they are leaving us behind. We should hurry up and follow." She informed the young kitsune as she adjusted the weight of her weapon and turned to go... not once looking back in Miroku's direction.

He watched her start down the trail, Kirara at her feet and Shippo leaping up to ride on her shoulder, with a heavy heart.

_'Someday Sango, when I have the right to do so, I will tell you everything that is in my heart. Until then... please don't learn to hate me.'_

Sango walked quickly, she didn't want to see or be seen by Miroku again yet. For just a moment she had thought... but that was silly. He might have some feelings for her, just like he did for every other woman he met, but that monk had no intention of devoting himself to only one. She had to accept that and get over this... crush... affection... Love?... that she felt for him before it destroyed her.

Closing her eyes against the pain Sango drew on the many years of training she had endured and regained control of her emotions. Burying the crushing despair with a disturbingly practiced ease and redirecting her mind to happier thoughts. Latching onto the one thing in her world that she knew was pure and good.

Seeing Kagome and Inuyasha together, so deeply in love and not afraid to show it to the world gave Sango hope. Just knowing that a bond like theirs did exist let her believe that perhaps someday she would find it for herself.

And if that meant she first had to teach herself to fall out of love with a certain monk, then that was exactly what she would do... no matter how much it hurt. Just as soon as she figured out how.

Sensing a lot of tense emotions from his companions Shippo stayed very quiet. He dared a quick look into Sango's face and something about her expression made him sad. Looking behind them at Miroku didn't help, before the monk saw Shippo and schooled his features he had been wearing a look of almost heartbreaking sorrow. It seemed that the only two people who were happy were Inuyasha and Kagome. For a moment he considered running ahead to travel with them, but then he saw them give each other another one of those mushy looks. Yuck!

Shippo was happy for them, he really was... but he didn't want to see any more or that grown up stuff. It was just way too creepy. So he stayed with Sango and thought.

Something was bothering both Miroku and Sango... and it had happened right after Kagome and Inuyasha got all kissy faced. He knew that they both liked each other... could they be upset because they weren't being kissy faced with each other? Shippo bit back a groan, imaging what it would be like to hang out with these guys if all they did was stare into each others eyes with silly smiles and kiss... but at lest they would all be happy, he reasoned.

Chewing on his thumb nail Shippo tried to puzzle everything out... if the only thing that was bugging Sango and Miroku was not kissing... then why haven't they just done it? It didn't look that hard... gross, but not hard, and even he could tell that they both wanted to. There had to be more to it, but try as he might Shippo could not figure out what it was. Sighing in defeat he decided that the only thing he could do for now was wait and talk to Kagome, who in his mind knew just about everything. With the kind of faith that belonged only to the very young and innocent he was comforted by the knowledge that she could figure it all out and come up with a way to help their friends.

The rest of the day passed very slowly for everyone but the happy couple in the front, who remained blissfully ignorant of the stressed atmosphere in their wake. No words beyond the necessary were exchanged by those that followed. In fact they seldom dared to even acknowledge each other's presence. With empty stomachs and overfilled minds Miroku, Sango and even poor little Shippo marched through the day in a state of near misery.

The group ended up walking a good deal later into the evening then they normally did. Not having found anything to eat yet Inuyasha had pushed them on, lured by the teasing scent of life not too much further. It was sometime after sunset that he finally came across the trail of something that had passed by recently enough to track.

Quickly choosing a secure site he left the task of setting up camp with the others while he went in pursuit of dinner. When the trail ended up leading him farther away from Kagome then he liked he very nearly turned back. A momentary panic filled him when he was too far away to hear the sound of her voice as she chatted with Sango, teased Miroku, and told Shippo fun little stories about her world. So strong was the urge that he had taken several steps in the direction of camp before he remembered that Kagome was hungry. He consoled himself with the knowledge that if she screamed he would still hear it, but Inuyasha still had to fight tooth and claw to make his feet turn back in the pursuit of dinner.

With the stubbornness that was as much a part of him as his silver hair and golden eyes he picked up the trail and started tracking again. He was damn well going to provide his... Inuyasha paused, unable to finish the thought. Just what was Kagome to him? She was not his mate, yet, in fact they had not even spoken about anything like that.

_'Would she want to be?' _Wondered Inuyasha hopefully.

He knew that she loved him, and he trusted that she wanted to be with him... but would she want to bind them that closely together? To be tied together in both life and death? Did he have the right to ask it of her? Inuyasha knew that he was far too reckless much of the time... he was a hot head, not an idiot. If Kagome did become his mate and he was killed in battle... she might die along with him. Such a fate was rather common among the few demons that choose to become truly mated. It was true that some survived, but many of those that did went completely mad with grief. Did he want to risk that? Would she? And even if she was willing to brave that much, could she ever really want to carry his half demon blood in her veins?

His mother hadn't, and she had loved his father, of that Inuyasha had no doubt. She may not have told him much about his father, but what little she had shared had always been said in a voice full of love.

However she had not mated his father... not fully. Her scent had been even more well known then his own back then, and she had not carried so much as a drop of his fathers demon blood. Hers had been purely human and untainted.

Had she chosen to be nothing more then a human wife to his father? Sharing her body and her heart, but not her soul?

From the moment Myoga had explained it all to him, Inuyasha had been convinced that he would never want a true mate... the bond it created had seemed far too complete, and way too smothering.

Link his soul to someone else's? So that every feeling of joy, sorrow, or even anger was sensed by the other?

Not for him thank you very much. He had liked his freedom and independence just fine... Not even when he thought he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kikyo had he felt the desire to join with her in that way.

But now...

He wanted that bond with Kagome. Lately when he was with her there was a part of him that was always screaming for him to ask her, to beg her, but fear always stopped him.

Then Inuyasha was struck by a new thought... one that had never before occurred to him. What if his father had felt the same way? What if he had never asked Inuyasha's mother for more? If that were the case then what would she have said? Inuyasha tried to think back to the few memories he had of her talking about his father... trying to remember once again the way her eyes had looked... the way her voice had sounded as she spoke.. did her hands shake? Was she ever given a choice? If not what would she have chosen?

Sighing Inuyasha realized he would never know the answer to that question. Just like he'd never know what answer Kagome would give him unless he found the courage to ask, and he found that idea unacceptable.

"I'll do it." He stated out loud, informing the trees of his decision. "I'll ask Kagome to be my mate... soon. She needs more time to... she just needs more time!" He cried defensively. _'And so do I.' _He mentally added. "But I'll do it... and if she says no...well..."

_'If she says no I'll take whatever she is willing to give me, and thank her for it.' _He finished silently, but remembering the significance of her actions that afternoon he found himself filled with a sense of hope.

A sudden scurrying sound from up ahead pulled his mind back to the present and what he was supposed to be doing. His body had easily continue to pursue the boar he was tracking without his mind there to instruct it, and he had now found it.

Decisively turning his thoughts away from the sentimental Inuyasha let the thrill of the hunt take over him and he became what most people feared he was, a predator. With eager, adrenalin driven anticipation he moved closer, jumping high into the canopy so that he could use the trees to gain the element of surprise.

Once Inuyasha was in position directly above his prey he dropped from the canopy like a well aimed stone with a glee filled smile and feral eyes. The night was pierced by a single sharp cry that was abruptly and quickly cut off. Then there was only silence.

Back in camp Shippo had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Kagome about the whole Miroku and Sango thing. He had been too worried about them overhearing to say anything sooner, but now that Sango was sitting under a tree all the way across camp sharpening her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku had gone to gather more firewood... even though they had enough for the night, he thought it was safe. Jumping up onto Kagome's shoulder he leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"Kagome... can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can, Shippo you know that you can ask me anything." Answered Kagome in a hushed tone, playing along with what she thought was some new game... until she turned and noticed the expression on Shippo's face. He was really worried about something. After all that he had been through with her kidnapping Kagome wanted to give the tender hearted Kitsune peace of mind as quickly as she could.

"What's wrong Shippo, and how can I help." She added seriously, still keeping her voice down.

"Well it's about Sango and Miroku... they were both really sad today, and I don't know why. At first I thought it was because they haven't kissed each other yet... but if that's all it was, why don't they just do it? They got upset right after... um... well when you and Inuyasha... were being all mushy. After that they stopped talking and when they didn't know I was looking their faces were always sad." He explained quickly, keeping an eye on Sango and an ear out for Miroku.

Kagome frowned, had Inuyasha and her somehow managed to upset their friends with their kiss? She hated to think it was so but when she thought about it she started to see how it could be true.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think you might have the right idea Shippo. I'll talk to Sango tonight and see if I can figure this all out. If not I'll try talking to Miroku, but he might be a bit harder to question." Kagome pulled Shippo into a hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you for telling me, it's good to know that when I'm too distracted to notice you'll help me take care of our friends."

Shippo grinned up at her, his face at last happy and relaxed. He knew Kagome could fix it, very soon she would make everyone happy again, and he had helped!

When Inuyasha walked back into camp a few minutes later with enough meat to last them at lest two days it seemed the night was turning out to be a good one after all. No one could stand the idea of waiting for the whole boar to cook so as soon as it was mounted above the fire to roast they cut off several smaller pieces that could be skewered on sticks and cooked quickly. Miroku found his way back to camp soon after the scent of roasting meat began to fill the air... carrying very little firewood, but no one commented.

Once the tidbits had just barely cooked enough to no longer be called raw everyone ate, quickly stuffing their faces and making happy moaning sounds as their previously empty stomachs were once again filled.

When she couldn't make herself take even one more bite Kagome sat back with a sigh, leaning against Inuyasha. Who had been very quiet since he got back, but since he didn't seem to be upset, just lost in thought, Kagome let him be. Looking across the fire at Sango she noticed the carefully blank expression on the Slayers face and decided it was time to act.

"Inuyasha is there anywhere nearby that Sango and I could take a bath? Even if it wasn't a Hot Springs I would love to wash up." She asked looking up at Inuyasha with softly pleading eyes.

Inuyasha turned his attention to her and a smug, self pleased look filled his face.

"I had a feeling you might ask for something like that. Grab you bow and arrows and follow me." He stated, climbing to his feet, and pausing to help Kagome up.

After quickly gathering up everything she needed, or had been told to grab, Kagome forcibly pulled a rather reluctant Sango to her feet and then she dragged the Slayer along behind her as she trailed after Inuyasha. He led them through the woods for about ten minuets before they stepped out of the trees into an open field with a steaming Hot Springs at its center.

"Careful... it's almost as hot as your brother's idea of a bath." He warned before turning to leave the girls in peace. Two steps into his retreat he stopped and spun back towards Kagome. He swiftly crossed the ground between them to gather her up in his arms.

"I'll be close enough to hear you call, but not so close that I'll overhear what you talk about." He murmured against her ear before giving her a brief kiss. Then he turned and disappeared into the trees calling out behind him. "Enjoy the bath you two."

Kagome smiled as she watched him go while she wondered if there had ever been a more wonderful man. Shaking off the fuzzy happy feeling she turned to face Sango, studying the girl closely... Shippo was right, something was defiantly up with her best friend and Kagome was now resolved to find out what.

Sango didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Well I hope that being forced to wait till next time to read about Kagome and Sango's talk is not too cliffy... I'm trying to make myself not do that at the end of **every** chapter... maybe with time and practice I can get it down to just every other chapter... or not... LoL

Anyway, thank you as always for reading... it has been, and I know it will continue to be, such a rewarding experience to write this story. For that I own everyone who has taken the time to review a great debt. Without your kind words and support I would have long since given up and quickly finished this story without it ever becoming even a fraction of what it has. This is, as it stands right now, the longest thing I have ever written, and I still have so much story left to go. I never thought I could make myself stay on track with any one story long enough to do something like this, or that anyone would care if I did manage it. Your reviews let me know that my story is liked, and that somewhere out there are people who care about my writing. I don't have the words to express how much that has meant to me, and how much confidence it has given me about my writing. So if you have reviewed and you're happy with where the story has and is going, give yourselves a pat on the back because you made it happen.

Also, if you don't mind too much keep this in mind as you read other peoples work... never doubt how much a kind word from you can mean to a writer.

Just one last thing before I go... I'm not sure what the proper protocol is but I wanted to acknowledge the end of the era that was Inuyasha. Not all that Inuyasha is but the last panel of the last chapter of Rumiko Takahashi's vision has been drawn and printed. She left us all with a wonder filled world to play in, beloved characters to write for, and the story line for even more (I hope, oh I hope.. I really, really hope) Inuyasha anime... what a woman! So here's wishing her all the best and my thanks.

Whew... long winded this time ain't I?


	22. Beyond Description

Sorry to keep you all waiting so long... I won't bore you with excuses... it just happened, but I won't make you wait any longer... LoL... enjoy.

Please...

* * *

Sinking deeply enough into the hot spring for the heated water to lap sensually against her lower lip, Kagome studied her companion while she debated with herself about how to start.

Finally decided she sat up abruptly, and looking Sango in the eyes Kagome broke the tense silence with a confession. "I owe you a huge thank you, and I've been meaning to say so for a while now, but the time never really seemed right. What you told me... when we talked about what happened while I was with Koga, has helped me so much more then you can know. And not just me, I was also able to help Inuyasha because of it. He felt so guilty and blamed himself completely for not getting to me sooner." Kagome looked away to stare intently and longingly at the shadow filled forest Inuyasha had disappeared into, before turning back to meet Sango's attentive gaze. "He was convinced that he had failed me, but thanks to you I was able to tell him it was only because of him, because of how much I believe in him, that I wasn't marked by Koga. That my faith in him was what protected me until he was able to get there."

Sango's face softened and finally, for the first time that night, an honest look of happiness warmed her features. "I'm so glad I was able to help... Both of you." She said with a delighted grin. "I always knew the two of you were meant to be together, but I have to tell you, I am still surprised by how close the two of you have grown in just the last few days. The way he acts around you now..." Sango sighed dreamily. "I never thought I would ever see Inuyasha express his feelings so openly or behave so tenderly. I envy you."

Kagome winced. "Ya... About that... I'm sorry if Inuyasha and I were... umm.. too expressive earlier. If we upset you..."

"Why would you think that?" Cut in Sango. "Seeing the love you two share is a joy. Yes, part of me wishes that I had someone who loved me as much, but just knowing that the two of you have found it, with all the forces that conspired and worked against you... gives me hope. What made you think you owe me an apology?"

"Well... I have it on good authority that you got upset just after Inuyasha and I..." Kagome blushed and bit her lip. "Well, ummm... I think what he said was, 'got all kissy faced.'"

Sango gave a brief dry chuckle. "Shippo?"

Nodding Kagome moved closer to Sango, pushing through the steaming waters to sit by the Slayers side. "He was worried, and with good reason, something is bothering you... that much I can tell. If it wasn't Inuyasha and me..."

"It wasn't... not really." Sango sighed and tilted her head back so that her thick chocolate colored hair swirled out into the water, dancing around her on the faint currents caused by her movements while she stared up into the sky. "I'm such a fool. I fell in love with a man who can never love me the way..."

"But Miroku does love you, I know he does! It's plain to see in his eyes every time he looks at you, and if you had ever seen his face when he thought you were in danger..." Argued Kagome before Sango angrily cut her off.

"That Monk loves ALL women.. if it wasn't for the fact that he knows Inuyasha would..." Sango smirked humorlessly and with a bitterness that scared Kagome as she recalled Inuyasha's words. "..'rip out his guts and make him wear them', he would be hitting on you just as much as he does me. I don't need, nor will I accept, that kind of love. I want someone who will be happy with, and want, only me... someone that I can trust to never betray me because some sweet young girl is too easily dazzled by a smooth talking hustler!"

Kagome pulled back a few inches, surprised by the venom in Sango's voice. She'd had no idea that Sango had become so depressed and angry about Miroku's bad habits. Heart aching with both guilt for her inattentiveness and sympathy for her friend's pain, Kagome stayed quiet for a long uncomfortable moment to let Sango calm down before speaking.

"Sango you know that what you just said about Miroku was wrong and unfair don't you? Yes, it's true that right now Miroku is a terrible lecher, and he flirts far too much, but he also has an incredibly strong sense of honor. If he committed himself to one woman... to you... he would never cheat. You have to know that." She finally countered hesitantly, a bit worried about what reaction her statement would provoke.

Sango closed her eyes tightly, her expression harsh and strained with the intensity of her pain. "If he committed himself..." Shaking her head savagely to throw off the longing those words inspired she turned and glared at Kagome. "Maybe that's true, but he would never give up his freedom and philandering ways to do it. Today when I saw what you and Inuyasha have, the bond and trust that you share, the respect... I dared to let myself imagine. Then he said something and I turned to him... I stupidly didn't hide what I was feeling, I looked him right in the eyes, and... Kagome, I wanted to tell him, and I came so close to doing it. For a moment I thought I saw something there, in his face, something that gave me hope. It made me believe, just for a second, that maybe... but I was fooling myself."

Looking away Sango stared into the water not meeting Kagome's eyes. "Thank goodness Shippo said something right then, I turned to answer him... and saw Miroku pull his hand back. He had been about to grope me again." She whispered out gratingly with a broken sob.

Sango's angry facade collapsed and revealed what she had been hiding behind it, absolute heartbroken misery. "Why does he have to keep doing that? If he was touching me because he loved and longed for me I would welcome it. But knowing that he is just sneaking a grab because I'm convenient makes me feel so dirty, and ashamed of myself because, even knowing that I mean nothing to him, I still love him... How could he do it right then? When I was just about to..." Sango's voice gave out, her ability to speak overridden by an uncontrollable burst of tears.

Splashing them both, Kagome rushed to close the distance between them, and embrace her friend. Quickly wrapping her arms around Sango, and oblivious to their nude state, she held on tightly while the normally calm and collected warrior collapsed against her and wept out the pain she had been enduring all this time in silence, alone.

"Shhh... I sorry, I'm so sorry he did that, the jerk, but it will be ok.. I know it will. There had to be a reason... He does care for you I swear he does... Shhh... You don't have to say any more, I understand now." Crooned Kagome gently.

Sango took in several desperate breaths, trying to regain some control, but in the end she gave into her need for comfort and threw her arms around Kagome, sobbing even harder once she finally stopped fighting not to. Kagome rocked them faintly back and forth as she continued to murmur comforting assurances.

Meanwhile righteous fury filled her, all of it directed at Miroku, and the fact that he had chosen that moment to make such a tactless gesture. As soon as she got the chance to talk to him in privet he was really going to get a piece of her mind, and heaven help him if he didn't have a damn good excuse! The only reasons she was going to give him that much of a chance was because Shippo had said he was miserable all day as well, and the fact that she knew he loved Sango. But those two things were only going to get him so far if he didn't have some explanation for acting in such an unscrupulous way at a time like that.

When Sango's crying finally calmed down she suddenly grew stiff and quickly pulled back out of Kagome's arms, turning slightly away to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry, I should not have burdened you with my problems when you have enough of your own." She said in an emotionless voice. Much to Kagome's annoyance.

Letting out a unintended and completely unexpected growl, Kagome grabbed Sango's attention, as well as her hands. "The way I recall it... I'm the one who asked. You're my friend, if something's bothering you I want to help." She barked out in a commanding tone, feeling just a bit miffed. Then both her grip and tone softened. "Please don't ever feel like you can't come to me because of what happened... don't let silly groundless fears ruin the bond we have. Sango, you are my closest friend in the entire world. I know that I can always turn to you when I need to talk and I want, no, I NEED to know that you feel the same way about me. Ok, ya, so something really bad happened to me... and I admit that I'm not completely better, but I can still listen to you. I'm not broken, just a little chipped... so I don't need you to protect me at the price of having no one to confide in. If you do that you let him take one more thing away from me. Don't you get that?"

Sango's eyes filled with remorse... "I didn't mean to..."

"I know, it's ok I'm not mad, just stop making yourself face everything alone because you don't want to bother me. I might have a few issues left that I still need to deal with but I am putting that ugly mess behind me, I haven't had a breakdown since Totosai's. I don't expect everyone to pretend it didn't happen but it does not have to be such a big part of the present or future. When bad days come, which I know they will, I'll lean on Inuyasha and you and I'll get past them, I'm not some ordinary wimpy middle school girl after all!"

Kagome released her grip on Sango's hands to push both of her own through her hair in frustration, unknowingly letting loose yet another faint growl.

The tinkling sound of faint, unsteady, unsure, but honest giggles made her drop her hands and look back over at Sango.

"You are becoming more and more like Inuyasha every day..." The Slayer teased as she continued to giggle softly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders with a smirk, cocking one eyebrow. "So... Got a problem with that?"

Sango responded helplessly with full throated deep belly laughter. "Ok I give... your right, I should have known I could talk to you... just stop doing that." She pleaded gasping for air.

With a smile Kagome dropped the look and shook her head at Sango's amusement. Deciding that seeing her friend in better spirits was worth being the cause of it, Kagome let the laughter at her expense slide... this time. Wanting to fuel the budding happiness that was blooming ever so precariously in Sango, Kagome searched her mind for a pleasant change of subjects, and very nearly bounced right out of the water when she remembered something that should really put Sango over the moon.

Looking around carefully Kagome strained her senses for any possible eavesdroppers, then leaned in close to Sango.

"Hey, would you like to know a secret? But first you'll have to promise that you won't tell anyone... if Inuyasha finds out I told you..." Whispered Kagome in a excited conspiring tone.

Interested Sango nodded and leaned closer.

"Do you promise? No one can know... not ever... this is something Inuyasha told me when we were alone... and the only reason I am willing to tell you at all is because it's about you."

"Yes I promise... I give you my word of honor that I will never share the secrets you are about to reveal. Just tell me already!" Pleaded Sango.

Kagome giggled, but did as Sango asked. "Ok... So the other day Inuyasha was telling me about how fast his teeth grow back." When Sango gave Kagome a perplexed look she just shook her head. "Don't ask. Anyway he made a crack about not being some wimpy human, and then quickly tried to dig the foot out of his mouth by explaining that he didn't think ALL humans were wimps. The very first example he came up with of a human he thought was strong... was you. He even admitted that you were a more skilled fighter then he was. Not more powerful mind you, but he did say that your technique was better then his, and that if it wasn't for the fact that he had demon powers he knew you could... ummm...darn... What were the words he used.? Oh ya! Wipe the floor with him."

"He said that? Inuyasha... said that?" Asked Sango in disbelief.

"He did. He said nice things about all of us... Inuyasha really does respect and admire everyone in our group, even if he isn't so great at showing it all the time. Speaking of everyone..." Kagome looked up into the ink black, star speckled sky. "We should head back before they start to worry. It is really is getting late after all, we should be asleep already."

Kagome started to move towards the bank where their towels and clothing lay waiting, but she stopped in mid step and turned to reach back and take Sango's hand. "Do you feel better now? Is there anything else you want to talk about before we leave?"

Sango squeezed the hand in hers. "No I feel much better... I'm still sad about it, but talking helped... I don't feel so alone and overwhelmed by everything, and you gave me some happy things to think about instead. Thank you. So..." Started Sango, a sly grin covering her face. "Do you think I should offer to teach Inuyasha a few things since he admires my skills so much?" She teased.

Kagome paused, talking the comment far more seriously then it was meant. "Don't ask him or bring it up, but if you really are willing to teach him I'll try to get him to talk you about it. Maybe he wouldn't hate his human nights so much if he felt more confident about his ability to fight without his powers." She replied, still deep in thought.

Sango saw the wisdom in that and also became serious, answering Kagome with great sincerity. "It would be my honor to teach Inuyasha all that I know about combat."

"Great!... I'll get to work on him as soon as the opportunity presents it's self... now I just have to figure out how to make him think it's his idea." Stated Kagome with a laugh that Sango quickly echoed as the two girls climbed out of the hot spring. After hurriedly dressing, the night having grown cooler then was comfortable with wet skin, they started back towards camp, both feeling a great deal happier then when they left.

About half way back Inuyasha met them, tossing a hello to Sango and greeting Kagome with a quick hug he asked if they had fun. Exchanging a look, the two of them burst into giggles, quickly drawing a scowl onto his face.

"What?! I don't remember making a joke." He snapped.

"Ok that's my queue to leave... I'll see you two back at camp. Thanks again Kagome, I really do feel much better." Rushed out Sango as she hurried off, figuring that Kagome would be able to calm Inuyasha down much faster without witnesses.

"Anytime Sango, just try and remember that from now on... anytime." Called Kagome as she reached up to rub the tip of one of Inuyasha's ears between her thumb and index finger.

"I will." Answered the Slayer as she vanished into the trees.

Turning back to face Inuyasha, Kagome took a moment to enjoy the slack jawed look of pleasure on his face as he tilted his head to the side, making it even easier for her to continue rubbing his ear.

"Hmmm... like that do you?" She breathed as she stepped closer, pressing against the warmth of his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around her, pulling her even closer.

"I like..." He purred, just before his eyes snapped open and he pulled his ear free with a shake of his head... "But first I want to know what you thought was so funny... were the two of you telling stories about me?" He asked with a faint growl.

Frowning Kagome let her hand drop to rest on his shoulder, suddenly feeling guilty. She had broken his confidence after all, even if it was about something small. "Stories... no... but I did tell her just one... a really little one. I wanted to make her feel better, she was sad... and... I'm sorry." Kagome looked away, suddenly finding it hard to meet his eyes.

Inuyasha cracked his neck and took a deep breath. "So what did you tell her, I have the right to know what you were laughing about."

"We weren't laughing at you, I swear. In fact I don't even know why we laughed. You really didn't say anything funny... it's just that I wouldn't have called the bath 'fun' and I don't think she would either. We ended up doing some very serious talking... no not about me." Explained Kagome when Inuyasha's face filled with worry. "I can't tell you what it was about except that it was for Sango, not me... "

"Miroku's still being an idiot?" Interrupted Inuyasha.

Surprised Kagome looked up at the Hanyou she loved, shocked that he had figured it out so quickly.

"Don't give me that look, I do have a eyes and a brain weather you realize it or not." He grumbled.

"I know that!" Snapped Kagome waspishly, angry that he didn't think she gave him any credit. "OK fine... since you already know that much I guess it won't hurt to tell you a little more... Sango almost told Miroku how she felt about him today... but he ruined the mood by choosing that moment to make a grab at her rear. It hit her a lot harder then normal, and she was really hurting ... so after we talked about it for a while I wanted to give her something happy to think about..." Kagome paused to take a deep breath. "That's when I told her what you said. About her being more technically skilled at combat then you." Confessed Kagome with her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and her head down. "I'm sorry... I just..."

The rest of what she was going to say was cut off by Inuyasha's lips. He had grasped her chin, lifted her head, and swooped down, sealing off any further excuses, or apologies.

"At least promise me you're not planning to tell Shippo what I said." He demanded when he pulled back several minutes later. "That pup gives me a hard enough time without him having something like that to wave under my nose."

"You're not mad at me?" Inquired Kagome when she found her voice.

Eye's going soft with tenderness and love Inuyasha smiled that wide, full out grin that he seemed to save just for her. "Naw... I trust you not to say anything I really don't want the others to be told. I don't mind Sango knowing I think she's a good fighter, especially if it helped make her feel better."

Kagome's face filled with joy and a radiant smile lit it as she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, very nearly knocked him over.

"You are the most wonderful man in the entire world! I love you so much Inuyasha." She squealed in delight.

Inuyasha chuckled and gave her a squeezed. "You had better." He growled with mock fierceness, drawing a laugh from the girl in his arms.

Feeling daring and alight with love, Kagome turned her face into Inuyasha's neck nuzzling the soft skin behind and under his jaw with her lips and the tip of her nose. When the gesture succeeded in pulling a faint pleasure filled groan from him, she grew more bold and tentatively ran her tongue from his chin to the place where jaw vanished into neck, then she eagerly worked her way down the taut lines of tendon and muscle along the side of his neck with soft kittenish licks.

Letting loose a sound between a gasp and a moan Inuyasha staggered several steps to the side so that he could brace his back against the nearest tree. Once steadied by the rough barked trunk, he lifted Kagome higher, fitting her even more securely against his chest, and arched his neck to give her better access. His breathing grew rapid and harsh as the soft touch of her hot, silky tongue caused havoc to his senses.

Encouraged by his reaction Kagome continued her explorations making her way slowly down to the, far too small she quickly decided, patch of flesh left uncovered by his haori. Alternating between kisses and licks, she savored the tangy essence that belonged to Inuyasha alone. His taste was impossible to truly describe... a bit like the scent of fresh pine when it was kissed by salty sea mist... in the middle of a thunder storm, but in truth it was so much more then that... and it was easily more intoxicating to Kagome then the strongest sake.

Without even realizing that she had done it, Kagome nuzzled the neckline of his garments further open to touch more of him. Wanting to take in as much of that heavenly flavor as she could. Kagome let loose a purr like sound as she made her way across the exposed skin of his chest to pay homage to the other side of his throat. Bathing every inch of his skin with numerous soft washes of her tongue, and gentle presses of her lips.

When she reached his jaw and nipped at it gently with her teeth before soothing the slight sting with slow licks, Inuyasha's knees started to tremble. When she reached his chin and stopped there to play for an incalculable amount of time the trembling grew until his legs started to shake so badly he feared falling. Only the knowledge that it would cause Kagome to stop what she was doing kept him on his feet.

Curling his fingers into tight fists, Inuyasha strained against the urge to pull her legs up and lock them into place around his waist. The desire to feel the heat of her hot core, who's scent was teasing his nose as mercilessly as her mouth teased his flesh, against the aching front of him, almost too strong to endure. He knew she had to feel the press of his erect and rock hard member against her stomach but thankfully she didn't shy away or show any sign of fear.

Nearly faint with arousal Kagome swept her tongue up from the underside of his chin to his lips, lapping at them, pleading with him for entrance.

With a smothered howl Inuyasha's resolve broke, and he claimed control. Fisting one hand in her hair, just barely remembering to keep the grip gentle, he tilted her head to the side before angling his own to fuse his lips against hers as if he never intended to part them again. His tongue drove its way deeply into her mouth and explored eagerly with a nearly mindless hunger. Then drawing her tongue into his own mouth he sucked on it letting loose a broken growl of hunger that hummed against and tickled her lips.

Driven over the edge herself by Inuyasha's loss of control Kagome started pulling at his robes, frantic to feel his skin under her fingers. She managed to loosen it enough to slip one hand inside and, palm flat, she stroked the hard smooth planes of his firmly muscled chest, her fingers flexing to knead it like a hungry cat.

Inuyasha responded by bucking his hips against her and releasing her lips to throw his head back with a guttural groan that shook him from head to toe. His mind knew nothing beyond the pleasure of her touch. He was filled with a ravaging need, which manifested it's self as a single word that played over and over in his ears like a mantra.

_'Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine...' _

He released her hair and curled both hands around her thighs, lifting her off the ground and high against his chest, locking her legs into place around his hips just like he had been craving only moments before. When the wet heat of her, which he could feel even through their clothing, pressed firmly against the burning length of him he let loose a whimper of intense pleasure. Nothing he had ever felt before in his entire life had felt so perfect, but then the perfect feeling shattered.

Something wasn't right.

It was surprise, not fear, that caused Kagome to go momentarily stiff in his grasp, but it was enough to throw Inuyasha out of his daze and back into reality. His whole body became as still as stone... if stone could breath in deep ragged breathes that shook its very foundation.

Slamming his head back against the tree he was leaning on with a loud crack, Inuyasha fought for control. Ashamed of himself for pawing at her like some base born dog. She deserved tenderness and long slow caresses that took all night. Not a fast and furious tumble like his body was still begging for.

Kagome watched the strain and determination claim his features and when shame joined them she acted, lifting her hands to cup his cheeks, and letting her fingertips slide into the silky embrace of his hair while she labored for air. Not yet able to speak, she found a different way to comfort him. Tunneling her hands through his hair she looped her arms around his neck and dropped her head to rest her face against his neck, holding him tightly, and she hoped, showing him that she still wanted to be held by him. A few breaths later she was finally able to force out a single word.

"Wow."

A gasping rasp of sound burst from his lips which she only realized was laughter after listening for several seconds. He lifted and twisted his head to press a kiss against her temple as he lowered her feet to the ground with shaky hands. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders Inuyasha dropped his face into her hair and took several long deep breaths.

"You can say that again. Fuck, what you do to me... did I hurt or scare you?" He asked in a breathless fear laced whisper a moment later.

Kagome squeezed her arms around him and giggled. "Mmmm... no... not for a second, that was amazing." She confessed her body still tingling with a feeling that was as close to bliss as she had ever experienced.

Groaning as his shaft jumped in response to the husky hunger filled tone of her voice. Inuyasha dug deep to find the strength to grasp Kagome by the shoulders and gently push her to arms length, giving his overly needy body some space.

"Breather time... I need..." Inuyasha made the mistake of looking Kagome in the eyes, and nearly crumbled to his knees in a lust maddened heap. Her eyes were much darker then normal, so dark it was hard to see where pupil ended and iris began, heavy lidded, burning with desire, and with that one little glance they ate him alive. "...need... I.. need... you... Mine." He stuttered haltingly as he started to pull her back into his arms.

Kagome placed a hand against the center of his chest, halting his embrace with a feather light touch, while she looked up at him, her eyes now opened wide, and soft with regret. "I would love to go another round, I really, really would... Oh buddy would I ever... but do you think either one of us could do that a second time and not finish? I want you... I do, but..."

Inuyasha pressed the fingers of one hand against her lips, with a pain filled grunt. "You don't have to say it...you're right... again. I don't think I would be able to stop if I so much as kissed you one more time... and this still isn't the time or place. I damn well don't want our first time to be some mindless rush that we had no control over, even if it feels like heaven. We're done for tonight... but I do have to say... Fucking hell Kagome do you ever turn me on!"

Kagome grinned up at Inuyasha her face the very image of pleased mischief. "That's good, and only fair since you have the same effect on me... I'm still humming." She declared with a smug smirk, and a blush.

Groaning Inuyasha let go of her and let his hands drop to his sides not trusting himself any more to touch her right then.

"Brat." He moaned as he let his head fall back against the tree and closed his eyes to avoid the far too sexy sight of her.

But he had no way to avoid her scent, it called to him... pulled at him and instead of fighting to not respond he gave in to it. Letting himself revel in it's beauty and saturate every pore of his body in it. Breathing deeply and digging his claws into the rough bark at his back to hold himself in place, he basked in the heady perfume that filled the air, colored by both her bodily scent and the muskier smell of her desire. All but panting, he drew the fragrance deep into his lungs and was marked by it. In that moment he knew what before he had simply believed, that for the rest of his life he would never again find any other scent as compelling. No other would ever be able to pull at him with such intensity.

When he was filled to overflowing with the essence of her, Inuyasha opened his eyes. Immediately seeking out, and finding, the very heart of his universe, only to see her grinning knowingly up at him up at him in a way that had him rethinking the whole 'right time and place' bull shit.

"Ok that's it... I don't trust myself alone with you any more tonight... we need to get back to camp... now." He growled as he fought what felt like a loosing battle against the need to touch her again.

Kagome laughed and grabbed his hand as she turned to head for camp. "If you say so." She conceded joyfully. "But just so we're clear, I'm not at all worried, or frightened. No matter how turned on you are, I know that you won't let yourself lose control. Even if you have doubts about that, remember that I don't."

And somehow, hearing her say it made it true. Inuyasha was able to calm the ragging beast of his lust, and with a deep shuddering sigh, he felt in control again. She was right... he would never let himself do anything that caused her harm. He'd sooner rip out his own throat.

Giving her hand a sudden tug he pulled Kagome to a halt and into his arms, wrapping her in a protective and tender embrace. His eyes reaching out to hers with an ardor that shook her to her core.

"I love you, Kagome. I wish I was clever enough with words to come up with some sappy declaration that explained just how much you mean to me, but I can't think of anything that comes even close to saying how much I really do love you."

Lifting up onto her toes Kagome pressed her lips to his gently, a mere whisper of a kiss, but with them both as aroused as they were, it struck them fast, hard and low, making her quickly pull back with a breathless giggle.

"I don't need you to give me pretty phrases... they couldn't possibly mean more to me then the way you are looking at me right now... and besides, there are no words, not in any language I know, which can express what I feel for you either. I guess we will just have to accept that some things are beyond description." She explained with a shrug, as she stared intently at his lips.

Inuyasha grinned at the attention and leaned forward to rub the tip of his nose against hers before replying. "Ok then, since you're the smart one... Kagome know that now and forever I love you beyond description." He declared laughingly, but his words rang pure and true.

"Oh I like the sound of that." Replied Kagome with a sigh, her eyes glowing with a tactile warmth that seeped into Inuyasha, leaving him feeling pleasantly feverish. Not giving him time to recover his wits she quickly continued, making her own declaration. "Inuyasha, I have always and I will always love you beyond description."

Grinning and filled with happiness the pair stood in each others arms unaware of the passing of time for a long silent moment, in which nothing mattered outside of the sounds of her husky giggles and the day bright shine in his sunlight eyes. As far as they were concerned the rest of the world could just stuff it.

But eventually the need for sleep, or more aptly Kagome's need for sleep and Inuyasha's need to care for her, urged them to move, wordlessly they embraced and bravely dared to exchanged just one last heated, but firmly leashed, kiss. Then, as one, they turned, hands clasped, and made their way back to camp.

Everyone was already asleep when they arrived and so, moving silently, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up into his arms, found the tree that gave him the best view of camp and all his friends, and dropped down to sit against it's trunk. After settling Kagome in his lap he wrapped his arms around her with a now wonderfully familiar motion. She shifted against him for a moment then went limp once she was settled, quickly falling under the spell of sleep too long postponed.

Inuyasha listened to her breathing as it slowed and took on the deeper slower rhythm that told him she was asleep. He made himself stay awake just a little longer to enjoy the sound, scent and touch of her, barely able to believe his good fortune. Barely able to, but believe it he did.

Feeling more confident about her answer then ever before, and resplendently filled with the conviction that with Kagome in him arms he was, at last, truly complete, Inuyasha wondered if perhaps he would end up asking Kagome to be his mate a good deal sooner then he had expected. Smiling contentedly he snuggled her even closer and with one last deep Kagome filled breath he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I know... I just can't seem to stop myself from indulging in the Kagome/Inuyasha snugglyness... but if it helps I don't plan on making them jump all over each other in the next chapter... however since I don't have ANYTHING planned for the next chapter that isn't saying much. LoL

And, to toot my own horn, it wasn't cliffy!

As always I thank everyone who has taken time out of their lives to read my story and hugs and kisses to my wonderful reviewers... I couldn't do it without you. I also want to return a favor granted to me by a fantastic writer who was kind enough to recommend my work in a recent posting of her current story "The Tormented Road" by the fabulous 'Daughter of Shadows'. That girl runs circles around me when it comes down to visual descriptions... LoL I have greatly enjoying her writing, and anticipate a lot more to come. Thanks for the plug sweetie... you're the best!

Take care everyone and know that once I have battled my way through the war zone of writers block and lacking inspiration, I'll return victorious with a new chapter. See you then!


	23. Parting

Hello again my beloved readers... I do hope that this chapter wasn't too hard to wait for, I did try to hurry it up just a bit. I wasn't able to cover as much ground as I would have liked but, as this story always seems to do, things kind of took on a life of their own and what had been planned to be the first part of the chapter became the whole chapter. Yes I could have kept going but it hit a good stopping point and was within my length criteria, so I decided to post. What can I say I needed my review fix. So anyway enjoy the chapter and know that more is coming... and then more after that... and then some more I won't know anything about until it arrives... LoL ... and then even more after that...

* * *

The hazy mist shrouded dawn found Sango up and packed, quietly waiting for her companions to awaken while she practiced what she was going to say to them. Rejecting statement after statement she stared intently across the blackened fire pit at the still sleeping monk, hope tasting, and choking her, like half dead ashes in her throat. She felt smothered by his presence and needed time away from him to think, to decide if what she felt for Miroku was worth the risk of loving him.

Luckily she had come up with a reasonable excuse to do exactly that. If only everyone would hurry and wake up! Scratching Kirara behind the ears she propped her chin on her other hand and impatiently drummed her fingers against her cheek.

Sprawled out on his back, arms and legs thrown adorably wide, Shippo was the first to stir. The rising sun finally climbed high enough for its light to find a gap in the trees, and beam brightly down on him. With his face scrunched up as he squinted against the blinding glow he sleepily sat up, hands lifting to shield his eyes. Letting out a faint complaining moan he started to stretch with a groggy 'g'morning' to everyone.

In spite of how quietly Shippo had spoken, and the distance between them, Inuyasha blinked his eyes awake, his arms tightening protectively around Kagome as he took in everything around him. Sensing nothing dangerous he let his eyes fall closed again as his mouth opened wide in a yawn.

"Why is everyone up so damn early?" He complained. _'When in the hell did the others start getting up before me?'_ Inuyasha thought grouchily, he had been having a very nice dream about Kagome and really huge bowl of ramen... on second thought maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he had been woken up. Inuyasha shifted his weight and thought about one of Kaede's long winded lectures. A trick that he had recently learned was surprisingly effective.

"Miroku's still dead to the world, and Shippo just woke up. Besides it's not all that early... the sun has broken free of the horizon already." Answered Sango keeping her voice low for Kagome's sake. Miroku, she knew could sleep through nearly anything.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he looked to the east to confirm the Slayers words. Sure enough the sun was high enough in the sky to float free, clear of the earth's shadow.

"Why didn't you say something sooner... we've lost half the morning." Complained Inuyasha, but he found himself doing it quietly enough that he wouldn't wake up Kagome.

"We had a late night, so I wasn't going to try and make anyone get up before they were ready... I'll leave that to you." Stated Sango with a grin.

"Great... make me the bad guy." Grumbled Inuyasha as he looked down at Kagome, trying to decide weather or not waking her up was really necessary. She mumbled in her sleep and tightened the grip she had on his robes as she snuggled closer to him. No longer feeling rushed to face the day Inuyasha brushed a lock of hair off her forehead and smiled blissfully at the sight of her.

"I guess a few more minutes can't hurt." He conceded a moment later, looking up at Sango. It was then that he noticed she was completely packed and ready to go. "Unless you're in a hurry for some reason." He added with a nod at her gear.

"No, I was up early and couldn't get back to sleep... What is it Shippo?" Asked Sango as she turned to the kitsune tugging on her sleeve.

"I'm hungry... can we eat while we wait for the others to wake up, or would that be rude?" Inquired Shippo.

"I don't think either Kagome or Miroku will mind if you start without them... as long as you leave them some. Let's see there's the boar... and tubers. I found some last night." Offered Sango as she used a stick to find the starchy roots that she had buried in the coals of the camp fire the night before to cook. Using a handful of grass She brushed off the ash and dirt clinging to the charred outsides of her offering.

Despite their unattractive appearance Shippo eagerly grabbed two of the blackened treats setting them carefully on the ground in front of him. Then he jumped up and ran to the tree which the roasted boar had been lifted into, clambering up the trunk only to realize, after he made it all the way to the top, that he had forgotten a knife. Grumbling under his breath he climbed back down, ran over to Kagome's back pack and pulled her folding knife out of its cool zzzziiip-up side pocket. Stuffing the small knife inside his robes Shippo scurried up the tree once again. When he was situated he pulled the blade open and started to saw away at the roast.

Cutting a chunk for Kirara first, he tossed it down to her with a well aimed throw, earning himself a thankful meow.

"Do you want some to?" He asked both Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha shook his head, he would wait till Kagome was up to eat, but Sango nodded and soon Shippo tossed a large piece down to her, which she barely caught before it met the ground.

"A little warning." She scolded the kit as he climbed down. Empty handed he raced over to her and reached for the meat.

"Hey I thought this was mine." She teased lifting it over her head and out of his reach.

"It's both of ours." Shippo hissed. "That's why it's so big... Sango!" He whined, when her arms proved to be too long for him to reach over.

Sango giggled but lowered the food before he got any louder. "Fine if you really want some of MY food I guess I can be nice enough to share." She stated as she held the portion of boar meat out for him to cut his piece off of. After helping himself to a portion that was only about a third of the whole, Shippo skipped over to his previous seat visibly checking to make sure his tubers hadn't been tampered with.

Looking down Sango noticed that Shippo had left her a piece that was just about the size she would have cut for herself, and found herself feeling unexpectedly proud, Shippo really was becoming impressively observant.

"Thank you Shippo." She said warmly as she had an idea.

"If this is your best attempt at being quiet, then I hate to have to tell you this, but you're lousy at it." Growled out Kagome in a husky sleep rough voice.

And as soon as Inuyasha heard it he completely forgot what Kaede looked and sounded like... _'Damn, it's way too early in the day for this.' _His mind complained as his body reacted to that incredible sound.

Kagome blinked in surprise, and looked up at Inuyasha with wide eyes. He gave her an apologetic look then let his head roll back to rest against the tree closing his eyes and dropping his arms from around her so that she could get away.

Sitting up and twisting around in his lap carefully, Kagome rested her forearms across his chest and leaned into him, her neck brushing his cheek as she raised her lips to his ear. "I'm not scared of you, not of any part of you, so you don't have to do that. If anything, you just did wonders for my ego.. all I did was wake up and speak... and you wanted me. How could I be anything but flattered by that. Thank You." Kagome leaned closer and pressed a kiss to the tip of his ear. Enjoying the feel of the astonishingly soft fur against her lips, she hovered there for a moment.

Long enough for his arms to find their way back around her.

As she felt his strong grasp enfold her again Kagome purred against his ear. "That's more like it." She whispered with a giggle, her breath fanning across the fur covered tip.

"Would you please behave... I am going to have to stand up sooner or later." Requested Inuyasha quietly with a tortured laugh.

"If I must..." Yielded Kagome as she leaned back in his arms to stretch, unknowingly lifting her very tempting chest teasingly close to Inuyasha's lips.

His mouth started watering, and he had to clench his jaw to hold back the hunger filled moan that filled his throat. When she started wiggling around in his lap trying to get her feet in position to push herself up, he let out a hiss.

"Damn Brat, are you trying to kill me." He demanded almost silently.

Laughing loudly Kagome wrapped her arms around him, postponing her attempts to stand for just a moment so that she could whisper one last thing into his ear.

"If I was trying... you wouldn't have to ask. Now can you help me up before we get ourselves into trouble and give everyone a show."

Gut clenching hard at her teasing words, Inuyasha gave her request a great deal of thought. Weighing the pro's and con's, before he reluctantly lifted her slight weight up off his lap and onto her own feet, while drawing one of his legs up to hide the pronounced bulge in his groin.

"Since you're up now, you can get me something to eat." He commanded with a twinkle in his eyes.

Playing along Kagome planted her hands on her hips and argued. "Do I have a sign on my forehead that say's 'Inuyasha's slave'?" She snapped with a grin. "Fine... I'll get you some food but you're so going to owe me... Just you wait I'll think of something really good for you to have to do in order to pay me back." She called as she started walking towards her back pack, leaving Inuyasha in even worse shape as his head filled with possibilities.

When he glanced over at Shippo and Sango he saw them concentrating with suspicious intensity on their food. Narrowing his eyes he glared at them waiting for the comments that were sure to come.

"Hey has anyone seen my knife?" Called Kagome as she dug through her bag.

"Sorry, I used it this morning, and forgot to put it back." Answered Shippo as he pulled the knife out of his robes. "Do you want me to climb up and get some meat for you?" He offered.

"That would be great, thank you Shippo. What would I do without you?"

Shippo snickered and murmured, too quietly for Kagome to hear, but Inuyasha caught it. "You'd stay in Inuyasha's lap all morning."

"Runt." Growled Inuyasha warningly.

Gulping when he realized he had been overheard Shippo quickly looked over at Kagome to make sure she hadn't caught it. He breathed a little easier when he saw that she was picking up some of the tubers. Throwing a smirk at Inuyasha Shippo dared to stick out his tongue at the Hanyou before he climbed back up the tree to get Kagome some boar meat.

Once he was in position he yelled down to them. "How hungry are you?"

Snorting Inuyasha called back. "What do you think?"

"I wasn't talking to you..." Teased Shippo. "Kagome how big a piece do you want?"

Laughing at Inuyasha's insulted look, Kagome turned to Shippo. "I'm rather hungry... so a big piece would be nice... and while you're up there would you please get some for Inuyasha to?"

"OK, but only cause YOU asked." Answered Shippo as he cut a piece a little bigger then the one he had given Sango and one that was almost twice as big. "Here catch." He remembered to call before dropping them into Kagome's waiting hands. Knowing that she liked to cut her food into bite sized pieces he handed the knife back once he was on the ground before running off to finish his breakfast.

Miroku was finally stirring and sat up just a moment later, staring at the active campsite in surprise. "It would seem that I have slept overly long. I hope I have not held up our departure." He stated as he eyed the food in Shippo's hands.

"You're not the only one... seems like Sango was the only one who didn't sleep half the morning away." Called Inuyasha as he accepted the food Kagome was holding out to him.

Miroku glanced over at Sango, wondering why she had been up so early, only to find her quite clearly avoiding his gaze. Even though he knew it was what was best for her and that he had done it deliberately, seeing Sango like that hurt. It hurt far more then he had ever imagined.

"There are tubers... and more boar meat." Offered Kagome, drawing Miroku's gaze. He wasn't quite fast enough to hide the pain in his eyes before she saw, and it gave her a moments pause.

_'I knew it! He loves her... so why did he treat her like that yesterday... Why is he pushing her away?' _

Kagome was so frustrated by the whole mess she was ready to tie the pair of them together and lock them in a closet until they talked everything out.

_'Ok Kagome think... Why would Miroku push the woman he loves away...? Why did I spend so much time pushing Inuyasha away... well mostly I guess because I thought he loved someone else... Ok that doesn't work. Ummm... Why did Inuyasha push me away for so long... to protect me? Does Miroku think he's protecting Sango somehow?' _

It made sense in a very stupid guy like way...

_'Men!' _Kagome let out an annoyed huff, drawing a curious look from Inuyasha. _'Make that most men..'_ Corrected Kagome as she shook her head at his look and flashed him a smile.

The remainder of breakfast was noneventful, Miroku helped himself to some food, politely thanking Sango for the portion of tubers she had set aside for him. There were a few comments made about what a nice day it looked like it was going to be, but all in all the meal was exceedingly quiet.

Sango waited until everyone had finished eating to make her announcement. She figured it was best to leave as little time as possible for them to try and talk her out of it. Then she waited until they all bundled up their few belongings and stood to start out again, and once she could put it off no longer she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm going to go to my village... if I start traveling west from here I should be able to get there in just a little over a day two at most." Sango held up her hand as arguments and questions where hurled at her. "I need to do this, for many reasons, the foremost one being the fact that we need all the information we can get about these Ant Demons. Besides it is not as if I will be needed by any of you in the next few days... Kagome... you're going to be going through the well to visit your own time, and I have a feeling Inuyasha plans to go with you."

"Damn right! Kagome's not going anywhere without me ever again!" Barked Inuyasha a moment before he blushed at his outburst and Kagome planted a loud smacking kiss to his cheek.

Sango chuckled. "As I was saying you'll both be gone and other then wait for you I can't be of any use there, but I might be able to do something helpful by going to my village. There's a cave there that was kept sealed and secret, I don't think it was found by the demons when they attacked, though I never checked. It was a place where old scrolls and weapons that were no longer seen as useful but were still too valuable to destroy or throw away were stored. There might be records about the war with the Ants... maybe even some information about the best ways to fight them. At least I hope to find more detailed information then I was told as a child. I can go and look, then meet back up with you at Kaede's village in just a few days. How long do you plan to spend on your side of the well?" Asked Sango as she looked at Kagome.

"I hadn't really thought about it... I know I can't linger there for too long but I will need to spend at least a few days with my family and go to school long enough to get my new assignments and all the makeup ones... probably take a test or two. Hmmm... I'll need at least five days if not a full week, but I do plan to come back and train with Kaede as well. I'll be jumping back and forth the whole time trying to get everything done, should be fun." Finished Kagome with less then glowing enthusiasm.

Inuyasha leaned to the side to brush against her with a gentle nudge, offering his support. A little surprised that he hadn't argued about the length of time or even complained about her plans to go to school Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a querying look. He simply shrugged his shoulders and turned away to study the trees with far more interest then they required. He looked back when he felt her shift closer and drop her head to his shoulder as she wrapped a hand around his upper arm.

"Thank you." She murmured under her breath, knowing that he would hear.

"Whatever." He replied as he reached across his chest to grasp the hand she had on his arm.

Sango smiled softly at the sight and peeked at Miroku out of the corner of her eye, to find him staring at her with a look close to horror.

"Surely you aren't planning to travel all that way all by yourself! What about Naraku and his servants? He could very well decide to target any one of us that he finds alone. While I agree that we must destroy the Ant Demons your village fought so hard against, we can't let ourselves forget or dismiss him. We need to stay together as much as possible, he is still our greatest threat!" Miroku nearly shouted.

When Sango answered it was in a icy voice filled with suppressed rage. "Despite your low opinion of my intelligence, I did consider that, and I decided that the risk was still worth taking. I know very well that Naraku is up to something. He was very bold to move against Koga like he did, attacking the wolves without mercy. There had to have been more to his plans before Kagome and Inuyasha ruined them, but none of us know what he will do next. He might lash out in anger and try to reclaim the shards, or he might withdraw even further to plot some new evil to inflict on the world. Either way I can't plan my actions around unknowns, I need to stick with the facts that I do have, and focus on what's important right now. Besides I don't plan to go alone, Kirara will be with me... and I was hoping Shippo might agree to join me as well."

Dismissing Miroku and turning to the tiny fox demon Sango went on. "Would you? I know you'd probably rather go to the village and play with all your friends, but I could really use the help. I've also decided it was time for you to be given a gift. While most of the larger weapons were destroyed in the attack on the village some of the smaller ones survived. I think that if we look around we can find something that suits you. It is long past time you were given a weapon of your own."

"Really? A weapon all my own... and you want ME to come... are you sure?" Asked Shippo skeptically.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but yes... I really do want you to come with me." Replied Sango assuringly.

Turning to Kagome Shippo ran over to her excitedly. "Would it be ok? Can I go with Sango?"

Smiling at his enthusiasm Kagome nodded. "As long as you promise to listen to her and do what she says. Especially around the weapons, I don't want you to get hurt."

Jumping into her arms with a cheer Shippo planted a sloppy kiss to Kagome's cheek. "I promise, I'll be extra, extra good."

"I know you will. Sometimes it's hard to believe that you have grown up so much Shippo. I'm very proud of you, and I think Sango will be able to find you a fantastic new weapon. Before you know it you'll be slaying as many bad demons as Inuyasha." Praised Kagome.

"Hey! Don't get his hopes up too high... it's going to take a hell of a long time, and lots of practice before he can defeat as many demons as me!" Yelled Inuyasha, before giving Shippo a stern look and a crooked grin. "But with me and Sango coaching him it'll happen sooner or later."

"Do you really think so?" Gasped Shippo in an awestruck daze.

Inuyasha smiled, rendering the kit speechless. "It won't happen any time soon, and you'll have to work hard, but ya... after I've had a couple years to toughen you up and Sango teaches you all those fancy tricks of hers... it could happen."

Glowing like a tiny fluffy star Shippo beamed up at Inuyasha, his heart in his eyes. "I'll work hard... I'll work so hard you won't even believe it. I'll make you proud of me no matter how long it takes!"

Inuyasha coughed and looked away, only Kagome and Shippo caught the words he murmured a moment later. Kagome was able to only because she was standing so close to him and had to quickly blink away the tears that filled her eyes.

"I already am."

Shippo however wasn't able to blink his away and two fat trails traveled down his rounded cheeks. With a choked sob he threw himself at Inuyasha and hugged the very wide eyed Hanyou tightly around the neck.

Reaching up Inuyasha awkwardly patted Shippo on the back, while he wondered how to get the little kitsune to let go. Luckily for him Shippo pulled himself together just a moment later and jumped back down, scrubbing his face dry and painting his tough guy look on. Turning to Kagome he managed a faint smile.

"I'm going to miss you but I'll see you back at Kaede's in just a little while." He assured her.

Kagome nodded and let go of Inuyasha's arm to hold her arms out to him. Without a moments hesitation Shippo leapt into her grasp and hugged her tightly, while she did the same to him.

Still holding Shippo Kagome looked up at Sango. "You're really sure you want to do this right now? I trust your judgment but I also want to remind you not to make hasty decisions. Promise?"

"I am and I promise." Replied Sango.

"Ok, I won't argue with you, but please be careful." Implored Kagome as she moved closer and shifted Shippo to the side so that she could wrap one arm around Sango in a tight half hug.

Returning the gesture Sango nodded against Kagome's shoulder.

"I will. You to." Lifting her head slightly to look at Inuyasha, Sango spoke to him as well. "Take care of her... I already know you will, but..." Sango smiled, when Inuyasha bobbed his head in agreement. "And take care of yourself while you're at it." She added as she stepped back.

"Hey Sango, why don't you take the meat that's still left. I can hunt easily enough tonight, and it will save you some time if you don't have to. That way you'll have more time to look for whatever it is you're hoping to find." Offered Inuyasha as he cut just enough for their lunch with a single swipe of his claws, then held out the rest to her.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Replied Sango gratefully, quickly wrapping the offering in rope so that it could be carried more easily.

Shippo gave Kagome one last kiss to the cheek before he hopped down and ran over to stand by Sango, while Kirara transformed behind them with a burst of flames.

"I'll plan on meeting up with you in five or six days..." Sango started to say before Miroku, who until now had been very quiet, cut in.

"I'm going with you as well." He commanded.

Sango turned to look at him, her face showing nothing. "No you're not. I thank you for your concern but this in not a journey you are welcome on. You will be needed to help Kagome train. Kaede has much to teach, but you have more demon hunting experience then she does. Kagome will learn faster and better if she has both of you there to help her."

When he opened his mouth to argue Sango sharply shook her head. "I will not allow you to come with me Monk... This is something I must do without you."

Her resolve faltered, but held, when she saw the devastation fill his eyes a moment before they went blank. It wasn't enough for her to allow him to join her, or to forget about her personal reason for taking this trip, but it did give her something to think about.

"As you wish Sango... I will pray for your safety." He conceded emotionlessly, but under the flat tone of his voice there was an ocean of suppressed feeling that could not be missed, not even by Sango.

She swallowed, and nodded. "Thank you. I'll see you again if a few days."

Looking around at all of her friends Sango forced a smile and climbed onto Kirara's back, while Shippo hopped up to sit in front of her with a grin. She nudged Kirara gently with her legs and the Two-tail leapt gracefully into the air, while she called out one last farewell.

"Stay safe, I'll see all of you again very soon."

Kagome's voice followed the trio into the air. "Bye Shippo, bye Sango, bye Kirara. Have a nice trip and take care."

Inuyasha was his stoic self and watched them go with no real reaction other then a slight tightening around his mouth. It always bothered him when his friends were too far away for him to help if they got into trouble, but he wasn't about to make a scene.

Miroku stared after the shrinking dot in the sky until he couldn't see it any more with a rapt and worried look on his face. Then, once they were truly gone, he passed a hand over his face and seemed to simply wipe the look away. Presenting the world with his most charming smile he turned and started down the faint trail towards the village, without another word.

Exchanging a worried look Inuyasha and Kagome followed.

* * *

Ok I just want to say that I don't have a clue how far apart things are in the Inuyasha universe. I made up all the distances and directions up as I went to make them fit into the story, while attempting to be at least a little bit realistic. So if Sango's village was in fact to the south of Kaede's... sorry... I didn't know any better.

Also I know that there are people who are eager to find out what Totosai is working on... and I am very sorry to have made you wait so long. As stated at the top of this chapter the story just keeps growing... but I am going to be pushing for it as much as I can. I'm excited about the weapon and want to introduce it... I also want to get Kagome back through the well for that visit home, and I am trying. I can tell you that I don't have more then a couple scene's planned that will take place before our hero's get back to the village. So unless another big plot thread crashes over my head, or the voices take control again, we should get there in the next chapter... ok maybe (probably) the one after that. LoL Then there will two more story days (one night) before Totosai comes... I promise I haven't forgotten about him or his sister... and I will be getting back to them as soon as the story lets me.

As always thank you so much for reading and just in case I wasn't clear enough in the last 21 chapters... Reviews are welcome. LoL

Hugs and sloppy Shippo kisses!


	24. Lessons Learned

Hi...

Ya...

I know... I made you wait... sorry, the chapter wouldn't come together for the longest time. I had most of it but struggled to fill in the gaps and find an ending... I finally figured out how to wrap up the chapter last night... so I did post it as soon I could... does that earn me any forgiveness? Well I've made you wait long enough... on to the chapter!

* * *

In the absolute darkness of her underground cavern, Sugoireidou listened, transfixed, to the parting words of the Slayer. Her heart blackening with hatred until it matched the grim chamber in which she lived when she heard that abhorrent murderess speak so casually about the war that had very nearly cost her all.

Having to strain to hear all that what was being said, she sent as much energy as she could give safely from such distance to one of her spy's diminutive cast. Her tiny ones were so very easily harmed, but time and again proved themselves equal in courage to even her strongest warriors.

The dear brave child was quickly fading as her short time on this plane neared its end, already she had held on longer they most of her status did. The little one's loyalty and value had been well proven, but still Sugoireidou required more of her. Determined to keep her aware long enough to listen to the first useful information the death bringers had discussed since the night following the battle, the Queen gave encouragement to the weary scout through the bond that she shared with all of her daughters.

_'Be strong worthy one, I must know their plans. Focus on the voices for only a few moments more. Mere moments. Your queen and mother needs you, your sisters, our entire family needs you to show us what the infidels plot.' _

Drawing on the last of her meager strength, the tiny ant, well hidden in one of the many folds of the monks robes, forced her attention back to the words being said around her.

**"...need to spend at least a few days with my family and go to school long enough to get my new assignments and all the makeup ones... probably take a test or two. Hmmm... I'll need at least five days if not a full week, but I do plan to come back and train with Kaede as well. I'll be jumping back and forth the whole time trying to get everything done, should be fun." **Spoke the dangerous human whom the queen had come to loath deeply.

The girl, who not only rained death from the sky, but even worse, had dared to reveal that **SHE**, Sugoiredou, mother, and queen of the ants, existed. How had a human child even known that secret? It had been preserved for untold millennia, and at the expense of countless lives, to protect the future of their family.

Her fury at that divulgence still raged unchecked and unsatisfied. It was exceeded only by the everlasting and immeasurable hatred she felt for the offspring of the loathsome Slayers who had taken so many of her children from her.

**"Whatever." **Declared the demon spawned mutt abruptly. Drawing Sugoiredou's attention back to the matter currently at hand.

That dog would bear watching, while not the one she most wished to hunt, he was the one she would likely have to exterminate first. With that weapon of his, he was perhaps the greatest threat in their group.

Next, loudly and clearly, came shouting from the monk who had unknowingly acted as their transport ever since the bitter tasting call to retreat had been ripped from the Queens soul in the face of so many unexpected deaths.

Unlike her larger sisters the scout had run toward the enemy at the call, not away. As was bred into her nature to do, she found a place to hide among those that the queen felt fear or hatred for so that more might be learned about them. Indistinguishable from normal ants, and possessing no demon aura they made the perfect spy's.

**"Surely you aren't planning to travel all that way all by yourself! What about Naraku and his servants? He could very well decide to target any one of us that he finds alone. While I agree that we must destroy the Ant Demons your village fought so hard against, we can't let ourselves forget or dismiss him. We need to stay together as much as possible, he is still our greatest threat!" **

Thrilled, even in her fury, Sugoiredou took note of the name. Naraku. It sounded vaguely familiar, and learning that he was feared by the humans and their demon friends made finding it's bearer her utmost desire. As soon as she wished it, her daughters, feeling the longing as their own, began to seek out hints and clues to locate this... Naraku.

Leaving the task to them, Sugoiredou turned her attention back to listen to the Slayers response, sending a pulse of comfort and strength to her brave child.

**"Despite your low opinion of my intelligence, I did consider that, and I decided that the risk was still worth taking. I know very well that Naraku is up to something. He was very bold to move against Koga like he did, attacking the wolves without mercy. There had to have been more to his plans before Kagome and Inuyasha ruined them, but none of us know what he will do next. He might lash out in anger and try to reclaim the shards, or he might withdraw even further and plot some new evil to inflict on the world. Either way I can't plan my actions around unknowns, I need to stick with the facts that I do have, and focus on what's important right now. Besides I don't plan to go alone, Kirara will be with me... and I was hoping Shippo might agree to join me as well." **

Had her mouth been capable of such an act Sugoiredou would have smiled, this Naraku sounded more and more intriguing. It pleased the Queen to hear of an attack on the wolves. Those filthy fur covered creatures had joined forces with the Slayers during the war, and Sugoiredou never forgave an enemy, no matter how many generations had come and gone.

Disgusted she continued to listen as the conversation dissolve into yet another sickeningly sentimental and drivel filled waste, hoping for just a word more about Naraku, some clue to his location, but there was nothing.

If her daughter had still been strong enough, Sugoiredou would have commanded her to leave the monk and attach herself to the annoying bite sized fox so that she might follow the Slayer. Unfortunately the scout was already quite aged for one of her kind when the call to retreat had been made, but she had also been the closest.

_'Such a pity.' _Thought the queen in disappointment.

Gaining knowledge about the location of the Slayers village, even in ruins, would have been a dream come true for the queen. What joy she would have found in desecrating the remains of those self appointed executioners. She had heard, and delighted in the news that the entire horde of them had been defeated by those that they had so long hunted, but she had mourned the lost chance to gain her own revenge. Drinking the Slayers blood herself would have made their deaths so much sweeter.

Silence descended over those that remained with the parting of the Slayer, and frustration filled the queen, but she pushed it to the side and directed her attention to the faithful daughter who had been so loyal. The poor child's fatigue and fear was palpable through their bond... and through it, Sugoiredou granted her absolution.

_'My treasured daughter, you served your family well. Your life had great purpose dear child. For all that you suffered and endured you shall have my eternal gratitude. Rest now, you have earned the right to sleep. The family is all, and we give all for the family. Be at peace honorable one.' _

With those words the small ant was comforted, there was no greater goal for one of her kind then to know she had been of benefit to her family. Calmly and filled with joy she released her hold on the robes that bore her, letting herself fall to the ground and under the monks moving feet. Then she knew no more.

* * *

"If he doesn't stop smiling soon I'm going to knock him upside the head and toss him over my shoulder just so I don't have to look at it any more. He is really creeping me out." Complained Inuyasha, leaning close to whisper in Kagome's ear.

Nodding understandingly Kagome turned her head to study Miroku. All day long he had held a frozen brittle smile on his face as if it was a mask. He smiled as they walked, he smiled while they ate lunch, and now that dusk was falling he was leading the way towards a well known campsite... with a smile.

Landmarks had been becoming more and more familiar all day, and Kagome reacted with a strongly conflicting mix of joy and dread. She knew that they would reach the village sometime tomorrow, but the right thing to do after that still eluded her. She still hadn't decided what to tell her family. How much did they really have to know anyway? Inuyasha and Sango would be able to help her through this, so was there really a reason for her family to be told? It wasn't as if it would serve any purpose, except to cause them pain, and make them worry all the more about her when she was here.

Also, in the back of her mind still dwelled the fear that someone in her family would say something to Inuyasha that might hurt him. She didn't think her mom would... but Sota and Gramps? It would be just like them to speak without thinking, and Kagome didn't want anyone to blame Inuyasha, not even indirectly.

Having brought that fear to mind Kagome could not stop herself from imagining what might happen... she could see it so clearly... her family would be gathered around the table in front of her and Inuyasha would be standing at her back.

She could picture everyone's faces as she told them. How her mothers eyes would get all shiny and tear up while she covered her mouth with a hand, trying to catch and hold back the first sobs.

Sota would be confused and disbelieving. He'd look up at her and, with the innocence of a child who still doesn't understand that even hero's can't always win every fight, he would ask... "But... Why didn't Inuyasha stop him?"

Grandpa would be the worst. For while he was sweet and kind most of the time, he became vicious to the point of cruel with anyone who hurt his family. Kagome remembered too well the way he treated the man who had been driving the other car in the accident that killed her father. Even though the police had ruled it an accident, with neither party at fault, Grandpa had been ruthless when the man had come to offer his apologies and condolences. Later she and her mother had gone to see him, so that they could apologize for the cruel words Grandpa had said and tell him that they at least did not blame him. The day had simply been unusually cold and neither one of them saw the patch of ice on the road in time to avoid it. It just happened, and wasn't anyone's fault.

Kagome could far too easily picture Grandpa's beet red angry face as he glared up at Inuyasha and yelled. "We trusted you to protect her! How could you let something like that happen to her?!"

And Kagome knew that Inuyasha, already inclined to blame himself, would take their words deep into his heart... perhaps even too deeply for her to ever dig them out again.

_'No! It's not Inuyasha's fault! I won't let them blame him... I won't!' _Kagome screamed in her mind The words both a plea and a vow, she would not let her family hurt him, no matter what.

"Hey, are you ok?" Cut in Inuyasha, his voice filled with concern. He had felt Kagome's hand go cold, and when he looked over he saw that her eyes were distant and wider then they should be.

Jumping slightly Kagome turned to him with an expression that was far too close to panic for Inuyasha's peace of mind. Instantly she was in his arms, one of his hands burying it's self in her hair, while the other stroked up and down her back.

Surrounded by his warmth and comforting scent Kagome burrowed into Inuyasha, pressing as closely against him as she could... and relaxed. Letting the unhappy thoughts drift away like torn bits of cloth in a hot springs current. She forgot about everything, home, Miroku, the jewel, Naraku, the ants. Driving the memories away until the only thing she could remember was how much she loved the man holding her as if she was everything he had ever wanted, or ever would.

Over Kagome's shoulder Inuyasha met Miroku's eyes as the monk finally lost his smile. An expression of compassion and worry took it's place as he pointed to himself and then in the direction of the campsite that was still far enough away to be out of sight. Then with a lower then normal bow he turned and left, giving Inuyasha and Kagome their privacy.

After watching his friend walk away, Inuyasha turned his full attention back to Kagome. Anger wrapped in calmness filled every part of him, he hated the fact that he didn't know what was wrong and that he had no idea what to say, it tore him apart to feel so useless, but he continued to hold her so very tenderly, refusing to let his turbulent emotions show.

Swaying in time with the breeze that danced on the air, and the thrum of their hearts, he rocked her. Sliding his fingers up and down her back as he rubbed tender circles against her scalp with his other hand, he soothed her, and with his heart and soul he loved her.

It was exactly what she wanted, and everything that she needed.

Kagome basked in Inuyasha's embrace, drawing comfort and strength from his closeness.

After what felt like an eternity for the worried Inuyasha, Kagome raised her head and smiled at him. "Sorry, I'm ok now... I was just fretting about going home. It wasn't really that important... I simply love any excuse to snuggle with you." Quipped Kagome as she bounced up onto her tip toes to plant a kiss on Inuyasha's lips.

"That was damn well more then just fretting. What the hell got you so upset?" Demanded Inuyasha several breathless moments later, undaunted, and unwilling to let her brush off the incident.

Sighing Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's arms and moved over to a fallen tree to sit down, dropping her head to stare intently at the ground.

"I realized that I'll see my family tomorrow... and I started to freak out about what they were going say when I told them what happened. I don't think it will do them any good to know. Telling them will just hurt, it will hurt me, them, and maybe even you. I don't want to tell. Inuyasha... can I not tell them? You're here with me, so I'm not alone... do they really have to know?"

The pleading tone in her voice had Inuyasha wanting to agree to anything she asked but he wasn't convinced that he was really the only one she needed to help her cope with everything.

"But what about your mom? Don't you think a girl needs her mom after...?" Inuyasha wasn't able to finish the sentence and simply let his voice trail off as he walked over to drop down on the tree trunk next to Kagome.

"Maybe... if I was going to be staying there, if I was going to need her help, but I'm going to be coming back here as soon as possible and then we'll head out after the ants right away. We'll be gone for who knows how long while my mom is forced to think about it the whole time I'm away. That isn't fair to her... and I can go to Sango if I need a girl to talk to."

Kagome lifted her head and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "Am I just being cowardly, or am I right about the fact that telling my family that I was...hurt like I was, will do nothing but upset them and make them worry more about me when I am here then ever before?"

Inuyasha grunted and reached out to pull Kagome into his arms, lifting her effortlessly to set her on his lap. "I don't know. I can see the reason behind your words, and you're questioning your self... so at least you know that you're not making the decision blindly, but I don't know if keeping it a secret is really what's best for you. However... I'll back you up no matter what you decide to do. If you want it kept a secret I'll respect that and I won't say a word. If you decide to tell I'll stand by you and help you in every way that I can. It's your family Kagome, and it's your secret, you are the only one who has the right to decide what to do. Just know that no mater what you decide I'm behind you, and I always will be."

Kagome's eyes filled with happy tears as she threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "I know, and that means everything to me, you mean everything to me. As long as you're by my side I don't need anything else. I've decided, I'm not going to tell them, not now at least, not when we are going to leave on another long adventure right away, and not when it is still so new. Maybe after some time has passed, and I can prove to them that I really am ok I'll change my mind, but until then we don't tell... ok?"

Inuyasha cuddled Kagome close, tucking her head under his chin and locking his arms tightly around her. "If that's really what you want then that's exactly what we'll do Kagome."

"It is, thank you Inuyasha." Said Kagome gratefully.

They sat there for a while longer, enjoying the pleasure of holding each other. Then Kagome pulled back and gave Inuyasha a weak but honest smile.

"We should catch up to Miroku before he thinks I had a complete break down or has enough time to come up with a few too many lecherous ideas. Besides the sun is getting low and you still need to hunt." Stated Kagome and as if on cue her stomach let out a faint roar of hunger. Lunch had been a quite a while ago.

Inuyasha nodded and stood, still holding her, before lowering her feet to the ground slowly. He lifted a hand to her face and brushed his fingertips across her cheek gently, then he slid them into her hair, pushing it back out of her face, and tipping her head back. Lowering his head slowly Inuyasha grazed his lips against hers, not yet a kiss, just a whisper of a touch that had Kagome arching higher to deepen the contact. Happy to oblige her Inuyasha dropped his head the last fraction of distance and fused his lips to hers. His tongue eagerly entering her already opening mouth. Leaving no part of the hot moist cavern untouched. Kagome gladly welcomed him and soon after drove the kiss back into his mouth, needed to taste him as thoroughly as he did her. When they finally pulled apart, both gasping for air, they stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"Ok lets find Miroku, but if he still has that stupid grin on his face I get to smack him." Teased Inuyasha lightly, before nuzzling his nose against hers and pulling back to turn in the direction the monk had gone, grabbing Kagome's hand at the same time.

"How about I get to smack him if he makes any lewd jokes?" Joked Kagome playfully.

"Either one works for me." Answered Inuyasha, and laughing they headed out.

When they found Miroku just a few minutes later they where impressed to see that he had already cleared the camp, gathered a decent sized pile of wood, and gotten a fire going. He was also still smiling... and when Inuyasha made a playful move towards him Kagome giggled and tightened her hand around his, holding him in place.

"Food... remember?" She reminded him with a grin.

Grumbling about the fickleness of women, and earning himself a faint glare from Kagome, he let go of her hand and took off the back pack he still refused to let her carry.

"I won't be long..." Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome leaned in and planted a whopper of a kiss on his lips, stunning him with her quick mood change.

Pulling back she whispered. "Take your time... there's something I have to talk to Miroku about and I think he'll feel more at ease about it if you're not here. It's Sango related... relax." Assured Kagome when she felt Inuyasha's grip tighten with worry.

Inuyasha scowled and stood there for a moment looking like he wanted to argue, but in the end he nodded and pulled her close to bury his nose in her neck, taking several deep breaths, as if he was filling himself up with her scent before he left.

Turning to face Miroku a moment later, Inuyasha fixed the monk with a stern glare. "I won't go far, and I'll be on the look out for trouble as well as dinner, but you had better damn well stay on guard to."

Turning back to Kagome he tried to give her the same look, but it ended up a being good deal softer, and a lot more caring. "And you... keep your bow and arrows in reach at all times... promise?"

Kagome bristled slightly under the command, but understanding that Inuyasha was only doing it because he was scared of leaving her, she bit back the annoyance and nodded.

"I promise."

Out of excuses to delay his hunt any longer Inuyasha caressed Kagomes face tenderly one last time and leapt into the trees. Following the first likely game trail he found, and pushing down the fear that crawled through his blood with an iron will.

Back in camp Kagome took a deep breath to calm the tremble of fear that came over her as Inuyasha vanished from sight. Squaring her shoulders and remembering both her plans and promise she untied her weapons from the backpack and moved close to the fire to sit and face Miroku.

_'Ok... Showtime. You can do this girl, think about Sango.'_

"I'm sure she's doing just fine." Kagome stated as she watched Miroku look into the west with a worried expression hidden behind his smile.

"In fact lately Sango is in more danger of being hurt here with us then out there on her own." Kagome added bluntly to be sure she had his attention. The tactic worked and Miroku turned to meet her eyes, a frown replacing his false smile.

"What do you mean by that... has Sango been harmed in someway?" Anger laced the words thickly and Kagome had to fight to hold back the pleased grin that his protective tone inspired.

"Yes she has, very much so... by you." Answered Kagome calmly with no attempt to soften the blow. Something told her that Miroku would not be convinced about the error of his ways with gentle arguments. Only the bold unvarnished truth would reach through his self created shields, and so that was exactly what she was going to give him.

"I have done nothing but protect Sango!" Argued Miroku defensively, though a hint of doubt was visible in his eyes.

"Oh really? Is that why I held her last night while she sobbed because you had once again treated her as nothing more then a convenient warm body to grope?"

Miroku recoiled and even Kagome winced at the harsh words.

"But I..."

Kagome cut him off, driven by some instinct that said she could not let up or comfort him until he was forced to see the truth.

"I know you have good intentions... because I know you are a good man who loves Sango deeply, but you have made the wrong choices. Sango knows perfectly well what risks she takes by loving you, it is not your place to decide for her what she can and can't except. She is not a child that needs to be coddled, she is a strong, intelligent woman who has the right to know the truth, and make up her own mind."

Miroku looked away, not wanting to see the truth of what was being said, not yet willing to admit that he had been wrong for so long.

"Do you think you are the only one who has reason to be afraid of love? Can you look me in the eye and tell me I have no cause to be scared about my future with Inuyasha? I know perfectly well that I could lose Inuyasha, he could be killed in any one of the many fights we get pulled into. So could I for that matter.

Even if we succeed completely, defeating Naraku and purifying the jewel, I might end up being pulled through time and forced to stay in my world for good, the well closed to both of us forever. Hell... lightning could come from the sky and strike him or me down for no reason at all.

The truth is that I don't know how much time I will be allowed to have with Inuyasha. It could be a single moment, or I could be staring into his eyes while I take my last breath as I die of old age. And I don't care. Because right now, and for as long as I am given the chance, I will take every second that I do have, and I'll thank Kami for them, because I what I do know is what it feels like to pray for just one more."

Kagome fell silent, and Miroku didn't dare speak. Her words rang far too true, and caused a burning hollow feeling to grow in his stomach. The concept was as repulsive as it was attractive, because if Kagome was right... he had wasted so much time, and had caused Sango pain for no reason at all, but it would also mean that he had the right to love her openly... if she would still have him.

Thrilled to see the wheels turning in Miroku's mind Kagome hurried to give him even more to think about.

"Sango is here now, but have you ever considered the possibility that she might be the one who died first? You may be the one with a cursed hand, but she risks her life every day, just like you. She does it standing right by your side, so you should have noticed by now. What would you regret not doing if she was gone?"

Miroku's eyes shot wide open, filled with horror at the very suggestion that Sango could die and leave him all alone.

Kagome didn't pause, she just gave Miroku a look that somehow made him feel very young with her the much older and wiser of the two of them.

"I've got an even better question for you. Would you regret having loved her?" She challenged with the calmness of utter certainty.

_'No!!' _Miroku's entire being screamed as the answer tore through him. _'Never.'_

Kagome didn't wait for him to reply, she didn't need to. If she had not already known the answer, it would have been easily read in his eyes.

She still had one more point to make and was less then thrilled about the method. Swallowing deeply, so scared to say the words caught in her throat it felt as if her entire body was wrapped in ice, she continued.

"When I was with Koga..." Kagome choked out, her body beginning to shake visibly.

Kagome turned to stare Miroku in the eyes, she let him see clearly the true intensity of what she had felt in that nightmare filled week.

"There were a lot of things I was scared about... and one of the worst was weather or not..." Kagome choked. " Weather or not Inuyasha could ever see past..." Tears hovered on her eyelashes for a brief moment then spilled down her cheeks.

"I know you have figured out what happened. You've been too careful not to touch me for me not to, and I want you to know that I do appreciate your kindness." She stated. "Though sooner or later we are going to have to get past that."

Dropping her head Kagome stared down at her hands picking at the dirt that was forever imbedded under her nails.

"I never lost faith that Inuyasha would find and save me. Never. I did however live in constant fear about what he would think of me once he had. Even after he found me, and I knew he didn't care about what Koga had done beyond the pain I had suffered, I was still afraid. Afraid of hurting him by recoiling away from his touch, afraid of him leaving me alone again to chase after Kikyo. I was scared of more things that I can, or want, to say, but I'm not scared any more. Do you want to know why?"

Miroku dumbly nodded his head, too stunned and overwhelmed by her confession to find his voice.

"I'm not scared because I told Inuyasha, and he told me what he was scared of. Because we opened up and were honest with each other we were able to confront each others doubts and fears. We were able to make sure we both knew that everything we were scared of was groundless and never going to happen. Inuyasha is never going to leave me for Kikyo, and I am never going to leave him because he is a hanyou.

Death or time might be able to rip us apart, but nothing that we can control will ever be allowed to come between us. I will not give up a single moment of now with Inuyasha because I am scared of what tomorrow might bring. Miroku, the future is nothing but a possibility, now is the only reality, now is the only time we are ever given.

I don't know what you're afraid of... I know that your curse is part of it, but I also think that there is more to it then that. Can you look inside yourself and honestly claim that you are not also trying to protect yourself? Is your wind-tunnel really the only thing keeping you from telling Sango that you love her?"

Kagome held up her hand when Miroku opened his mouth.

"You don't have to tell me... I'm not the one who needs to understand. What you really need to do, is think about it, think about it very carefully... and honestly. No hiding from the things that you don't want to admit, even to yourself. You have several days before Sango gets back to do exactly that, but keep in mind that right now she's thinking about it to, and Sango is very unsure about your feelings. Your attempts to protect her, always pushing her away, have taken their toll. She does not feel that you see her as worthy of your love, or special to you in any way."

Suddenly shaking with tears that would not fall Miroku stared into the west with a panicked desperation.

"I do love her, I love Sango more then anything in all of creation." Miroku choked out as he turned to Kagome. "I never meant to hurt her... what can I do to make it right?"

Kagome gave Miroku a wise and gentle smile, reminding him sharply of a statue he had once seen of Kannon the goddess of compassion. It was suddenly easy to imagine Kagome was such a being, hiding in an earthy shell, perhaps even from herself.

"All you need to do is be honest... with her and with yourself. That's all. If you do that things will sort themselves out, I promise. Just tell her the truth and let her decide."

Miroku stood slowly and unsteadily tears threatening to spill from his eyes at any moment. With halting steps he moved to stand directly in front of Kagome before dropping to his knees in a low bow, his forehead pressed into the ground as he abased himself before her.

Stunned and more then a little uncomfortable Kagome reached out and tugged on the fabric knotted over his shoulder. "What are you doing Miroku? Stand up I don't deserve this kind of treatment."

Raising from his bow, but not his knees, Miroku looked up at Kagome. "On that count you are mistaken... I have no words that would be enough to express my gratitude or tell you how awed I am by your wisdom. This is all I can do to truly thank you. Always have I been impressed by your kindness and strength, but never more then today. Kagome you are a gift to this world, and to have you to call me your friend honors me more then words could ever say."

With an air of reverence he reached up and gently loosened Kagome's fingers from the fabric at his shoulder. He drew her hand back and in front of him bowing his head over it.

"Thank you Kagome. I will do as you have suggested and take this time to consider carefully what I must do. When Sango returns I will make things right"

He was just about to press a grateful and entirely respectful kiss to her fingertips when the campsite was filled by a sound that froze his blood and caused Kagome to jump with a startled 'eep' of surprise.

Growling again even more deeply and gritting his teeth Inuyasha forced out one word as he held himself back from spilling his fiends blood by a mere thread of control.

"Explain!"

Whirling around to stare wide eyed at Inuyasha, Miroku opened and closed his mouth several times but no words would come, and when Inuyasha took a menacing step forward he wondered if he was going to get the chance to set thing right with Sango after all. Then shinning, glee filled laughter filled the night, washing away the darkness of Inuyasha's growls.

"You're jealous... of Miroku?" Kagome choked out, falling backwards off the stone she had been sitting on while she positively shook with laughter. As she tipped back one of her feet connected with the base Miroku's head and he fell forward, sprawled out face down on the ground in a familiar looking pose.

The absurdity of the situation finally sunk into Inuyasha's anger clouded mind, helped greatly by the clear ringing sound of Kagome's laugh.

Crossing his arms and turning his head to the side Inuyasha grunted.

"It looked damn well like something I should be jealous of... why in the hell was Miroku holding your hand like he was about to kiss it?!"

"Maybe because he was." Called back Kagome from the far side of her rock, still giggling.

Miroku winced and dropped his face back down into the grass he had just started to push up from. He was so going to die.

On cue Inuyasha growled again. "Why?"

Kagome sat up and grinned at his feral look. "Because I give great advice?" She questioningly teased.

The tendons in Inuyasha's neck stood out in stark sharp angles, a clear indication of his tension.

"About?" He demanded, not yet capable of uttering more then single word at a time.

"Oh this and that, life, love... Sango." Answered Kagome as she climbed to her feet and started towards him fearlessly.

When she reached him and twisted her arms around his neck, lifting her self higher to press tender kisses against his chin, Inuyasha's anger melted away. Like snow touched by flame it vanished, leaving no trace of it's existence behind.

Dropping the long forgotten pair of rabbits he held to the ground, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "Well then... from now on I have a rule for you, no giving advice to lecherous monks... it clearly gives them the wrong idea." He ordered with a smirk.

Pouting Kagome pulled back. "But you're so cute when you're being all growly and possessive."

Inuyasha choked on what might have been a laugh. "Damn do I ever love you Brat-of-mine." He confessed as soon as he had caught his breath.

Smiling brightly Kagome kissed Inuyasha, a warm and reassuring kiss that quickly had him forgetting why he needed to be reassured to begin with.

"Yes I am..." She breathed when they pulled apart. "I'm your brat, forever and always."

"Does this mean you're not going to kill me?" Asked Miroku a few moments later, interrupting Inuyasha and Kagome as they gazed into each others eyes with dazed and love filled looks.

"That remains to be seen... the night's still young." Grumbled Inuyasha in irritation.

Miroku gulped. "Why don't I get those rabbits cooking while the two of you ummm… talk some more?" He offered quickly as he darted close enough to scoop up the game at their feet before standing to meet Inuyasha's eyes.

"You have been deservedly blessed my friend." He said sincerely before turning to Kagome with a slight bow. "I thank you again for sharing your wisdom dear Kagome, you truly are a miracle to those you care for."

Without giving them time to respond Miroku turned and walked away dropping the rabbits near the fire before moving into the trees to find grilling sticks... and give a moment of privacy to the pair left behind.

And, just as Kagome had told Miroku... they didn't waste a single second of it.

* * *

Well that's it for this installment... there will be more of course... you know... as soon as I can get it written, but no promises about how long that will take.

As always I want to thank everyone for reading... and I hope I can keep the story fun and enjoyable for you until the very end... which is still a long ways off but is starting to come into focus. Before that however we still have a lot of ground to cover. Next chapter they will get back to the village... if I have to hog tie the entire cast and gag them to prevent any new plot threads from being whispered in my ear, I will.

Ok vocabulary time!

The Ant Queens name is a combination of two words, Sugoi and Reidou.

Sugoi was a very lucky find, the word can mean terrible, dreadful, terrific, amazing, or great.

Reidou means either mother or home.

So Sugoireidou can mean either Great mother or Dreadful mother. It was just too perfect for her.


	25. Home Sweet Home

Excuses for the wait are at the bottom of the chapter. I've kept you waiting long enough as it is. So... strait to the story!

* * *

Flicking his ear in irritation as something brushed against it, Inuyasha came only part way awake, stubbornly trying to resist full awareness for a little longer. But the tickling touch appeared again, pulling a faint protesting rumble from him as he lost his grasp on sleep. Opening his eyes slightly, to mere slits, Inuyasha sought out the annoying sleep wrecking pest.

Kagome grinned back up at him, not even trying to hide the long blade of grass in her fingers.

"Time to wake up sleepy head." She announced in a cheerful singsong tone.

"Says who?" Groused Inuyasha, but in stark contrast to his grumpy tone his fingers had already moved up from their night long grasp of her waist to dance over her face, brushing across her skin delicately, lovingly.

Grinning wider Kagome quickly shot back. "Says me... got a problem with that?"

Grunting Inuyasha arched his back and carefully stretched out his neck. "Ask me again in a minute." He groaned. The morning had a distinct bite of cold to it and he felt stiffer then the rod rammed up Sesshomaru's butt.

Kagome on the other hand seemed as cozy as could be. Dressed in her too tight (if you asked him) pants and heavy shapeless shirt, as well as having been wrapped in his arms, further insulated by the overlapping layers of his fire rat robes, Kagome had been kept comfortably warm all night long.

A muffled chuckle drew Inuyasha's gaze up and across the campsite to narrow in on Miroku. The monk wore a sly grin and was clearly enjoying the show a bit too much. But when Inuyasha curled his lips into a slight snarl and raised a challenging brow Miroku quickly held up his hands, shaking his head in clear surrender, and all the while quite obviously holding back laughter.

Miroku marveled as, for the first time, he was able to watch Inuyasha and Kagome together without the bitterness of his jealousy tainting the wonder of it. Inuyasha might be wearing a tortured angry expression but his eyes kept darting back to study Kagome's face as she lay trustingly in his arms, and in them was a depth of joy that Miroku had never thought to see in his long suffering friend. They truly did complete each other, and Miroku was grateful that he could now appreciate the beauty of their love with a pure heart, as he should have from the beginning.

Yet there was also pain, a longing that would only be eased when Sango returned and he was able to tell her everything. Until then Miroku could only pray that it was not too late, that he had not already pushed Sango too far.

Distractedly Miroku rose when Inuyasha and Kagome did, preparing to set out by pure habit while his mind raced with overwhelming worries and unanswerable questions.

How should he confess to Sango? Would it be best to tell her how he felt and then explain why he had acted the way he had, or explain first and then confess that he loved her? Should he make a grand romantic gesture or wait until after she had told him how she felt for that kind of thing. Would she take it the wrong way if he did choose to do something like that? Would she believe him if he didn't make the effort? It wasn't as if he had given her any reason to take him seriously so far.

_But that's going to change. _He vowed solemnly.

The knowledge that his actions had reduced Sango to tears the day before she left burned like a open wound drenched in that medicinal spray Kagome used, reminding him constantly of his failure. That she could possibly think he didn't see her as the wonderful, beautiful, and incredibly brave woman that she truly was, broke his heart.

Of all the revelations Kagome had given him the night before the one which had pierced through and managed to tear down his emotional walls was realizing, once and for all, that if he didn't tell Sango how he felt, and soon, it was possible his beloved could die without ever knowing the true depth of his feelings. Miroku was determined to not let that happen, human life was too fragile and brief, with or without his curse the time he had to spend loving Sango was finite, and like his wise teacher, he was done wasting it.

The sun rose higher and grew hotter as the hours passed, until it was beating down on Miroku's shoulders mercilessly, but he didn't even notice. So lost in his thoughts that he was also unaware of the knowing and pleased, but compassion filled, looks Kagome frequently sent his way.

Slowly and methodically Miroku reflected over his past treatment of Sango and the more he remembered the more shamed he felt. Somehow he had allowed himself to turn a blind eye to the consequences of his actions, so arrogantly sure he was doing the right thing that he had stopped questioning himself. It humbled Miroku to admit such a large flaw even existed in his nature, but it also set him free from his past assumptions. The future was now full of possibilities he had only yesterday thought were beyond his reach and the quiet excitement that filled him carried him through the day, granting him a tentative sense of hope to offset what might otherwise have been a panic inducing fear of the unknown.

Near midday the group reached the crest of a large hill, the last real hill between them and the village. Inuyasha paused to let Kagome and Miroku catch their breath, but all of them also took a moment to appreciate the scenery. From their vantage point they could see for miles, and right in the middle of that picture perfect panorama was their destination.

Kagome tensed when she saw the village, even though it was still barely more then a scattering of dots in the distance. A mere glimpse, which would soon be gone and stay that way, blocked by foliage and trees until they got there.

Ever since waking up Kagome had clung to an almost manic, and stubbornly cheerful demeanor. At times teasing Inuyasha quite outrageously, even causing Miroku to choke and turn bright red once when one of her shocking comments pulled him momentarily from his thoughts. Through it all Inuyasha was unexpectedly steady, taking the taunts easily, responding with tenderness and humor. Not once did he stumble into his trademark grouchiness. He sensed Kagome's need for comfort, for distraction, and was endlessly patient and affectionate in spite of her tension driven behavior throughout the long day.

Deciding to have lunch on the tall peak they quietly settled down to eat what was left of their food. The meal was a nearly silent affair, everyone lost in their own thoughts as the implications of the return to Kaede's village raced through their minds. But through all the fear and doubt filling their thoughts there was also a sense of comfort that was shared by them all. No words were needed to express the loyalty and companionship the friends had for each other any longer.

Far too soon the food was gone and their excuses to remain with it. Reluctantly everyone stood and set out.

When the forest finally parted, hours later, and right there in front of them was the village, they all froze, each and every one of them just a little tempted to flee back into the trees. Miroku wanted silence to ponder what he should do about Sango and didn't look forward to answering the questions that were sure to come from well meaning villagers. Kagome simply wanted more time to plan out what she was going to say to her family. But it was Inuyasha who was the most tempted to turn tail and run, he really didn't want to do what he was about to do, but he also knew that it had to be done.

"Come on Kagome... you need to see Kaede." He murmured quietly, grabbing her hand and turning towards the village rather then the well.

Surprised Kagome hung back. Digging in her heels she forced Inuyasha to either stop or drag her.

Inuyasha stopped.

"What are you talking about? I have to go home. I'll visit with Kaede tomorrow when I come to ask her about training, but for now Miroku can tell her we are alive and well. I'm going to go see my family."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but Miroku stepped forward, interrupting him with a slightly panicked look on his face.

"That is a very good idea.... why don't I do that now in fact while you two sort this out between yourselves." Without waiting for a reply he ducked his head in a slight bow and hurried away, quite clearly fleeing from the coming argument.

Inuyasha waited until Miroku was out of earshot. "You need to see a healer and make sure.... damn it Kagome you just need to talk to her."

"Why?" Kagome demanded sharply, her voice taking on a icy frost.

Inuyasha threw up his hands and stomped several feet away, then turned and stomped back. He started to try and answer her, but when nothing but disjointed growls came out he clamped his jaw shut, spun away, and started moving again.

For a good long while he paced back and forth, racking his hands through his hair in frustration. Finally, without looking at Kagome or slowing his steps Inuyasha managed to force the words out.

"Look, I promise you can go home right after Kaede checks you out. I didn't make you tell me details about what happened, and I still won't, I promise. I don't even know if I could listen, but you need to know if you were.... Kagome, you need to make sure everything really is healed. I don't know the doctors in your time, we both know and trust Kaede... so you have to tell her everything and let her make sure... Kagome please."

Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome and caught her hands, clasping them tightly in his. He also sought out and captured her gaze, holding it easily with his apologetic, determination filled eyes. Inuyasha stared at her silently, pleading with her to agree.

Shaken, Kagome wrenched herself free of his grasp and turned away, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if she was chasing away a chill.

"No. I don't want her to know anything about what happened."

"Kagome..." Growled Inuyasha in exasperation.

"You're the one who said it was MY secret, and that you would agree to whatever I decided to do about telling. Are you just going to take that back?" Accused Kagome.

"Maybe! If that's what I have to do to make sure you're really and completely ok." Countered Inuyasha

Kagome squared her jaw and her shoulders then turned to face Inuyasha. "But I'm fine... I hardly have any bruises left at all... and nothing's broken... I don't need to have her look at me.... everything is fine."

"Hardly isn't even close to good enough. Besides I wasn't talking about the fucking bruises and you damn well know that." He bit back, his temper threatening to crack. She was so damn stubborn.

"NO! There is no way I'm going let you make me do this. She'll just end up feeling bad for me, and then I'll feel bad for making her feel bad, then I'll get mad at you for making me feel bad about making her feel bad." Kagome punctuated her arguments with a few well placed foot stampings.

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Why do you have to complicate everything?" He forced out between clenched teeth.

"I DON'T complicate everything! Everything already IS complicated, you over simplify!" Snapped back Kagome with more heat then she had intended.

"You're going to see Kaede and that's final!" Growled back Inuyasha.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Damn it! No I'm not!!!" Screeched Kagome, so angry she shook with it. Well... she tried to convince herself that it was anger.

Inuyasha fell silent, going absolutely, perfectly still, even closing his eyes. For a very long time he didn't move at all. The only sign he was still alive was the slight but steady rise and fall of his chest and the thrum of volatile energy that surrounded him. Over and over he breathed in and breathed out, a slow and constant rhythm. It was that consistent steadiness that made Kagome realize Inuyasha was counting his breaths.

She had counted nearly a hundred herself when he finally spoke.

"If it was Sango what would you tell her to do?" He demanded quietly.

Kagome opened her mouth, but no words came out, she stood, poised to fight for a moment longer, then she slumped in defeat.

If it was Sango, she would tell the slayer to see Kaede... Inuyasha was right.

Jerkily spinning away Kagome took a few steps to give herself some breathing room and fought to hold herself together. She tried to work through the shame and fear that filled her, to face it head on, but it overwhelmed her and before she knew it she was crying.

She didn't indulge in loud sobbing or gasping breaths, nothing like that, just a soundless flow of tears. Somehow Inuyasha still knew, and he had her in his arms a heartbeat later.

"Please don't cry Kagome.... I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry." He begged.

"I'm sorry too." She replied, clinging to him as if he was the only solid thing left in her world. "You're right... I know I should see Kaede... It's just..... Can't I do it after I visit home? I don't want to deal with my family right after talking to Kaede... it would make it so much harder for me to act like everything was normal. I have to go see them... let them know I'm safe and get them to let me come back here right away... I need to be calm..."

Kagome's hold suddenly tightened noticeably.

"Do you think she'll be disappointed in me?" She asked, changing topics so abruptly Inuyasha was forced to scramble to try and catch up.

"Will who be disappointed? And why the hell would they be?" He questioned.

"Kaede. With my powers I could... No... I should have been able to do more to protect myself. If I had just trained like she has always wanted me to this would never have happened, but she was so patient with me that I kept putting it off."

Inuyasha reached up and took a gentle but firm grip on Kagome's chin, lifting her face so that she had no choice but to look at him.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you that you didn't do anything wrong? Kaede isn't going to think what happened is your fault anymore then I do. Don't you get it Kagome? The only one who wants to blame you, is YOU, and you had better knock it off. You're the one who said it was stupid to think about what we could have done differently when I was the one beating myself up, and you were right. Just like I'm right now, do you understand me?" He asked, letting go of her chin to slide his hand back through her hair until he could cradle the back of her neck in his palm.

"Do you?" He demanded when she remained silent.

"I do, really I do..." Whispered Kagome. "But please.... just let me wait until tomorrow to talk to Kaede. What difference can one night make now anyways?"

Inuyasha looked into her pleading eyes and crumbled.

"Fine, whatever! We'll go see your family first, but tomorrow you talk to her, no excuses."

"Whatever you say Inuyasha." Replied Kagome with a hint of her normal spunk.

Inuyasha snorted. "Ya right.... We both know you're going to be getting your way a hell of a lot more often then I will... all you have to do is give me one of those looks of yours and I turn into mush."

Kagome giggled, and the sound of it made Inuyasha feel like he had just conquered the world. Then she reached up and cupped his head in her hands, her fingers buried in his hair so that the tips of her middle fingers could just graze the base of his ears.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Somehow you keep making me fall more in love with you every single day." Kagome gave Inuyasha a radiant smile then let her eyes fall shut as she raised up on her toes. Slowly she started to lean closer...

Inuyasha didn't give her the chance to finish the motion, unable to wait even one second longer to taste her, he pulled Kagome in tightly against his chest while his mouth crashed down onto hers urgently.

Moaning under the onslaught of delicious pleasure, Kagome tried to pull him even closer. Welcoming his kiss wholly, wanting all that he had to give, and in return she gave everything she had back to him. It was a fierce, savage, and violent kiss, but so filled with love nothing could taint its purity.

In time the intensity faded, gentling, until the touch of their lips and tongues was softly teasing and feather light.

With a last caressing brush of his nose against hers Inuyasha pulled back and fixed her with a soft glare.

"You're going to cause me nothing but trouble brat...."

Like a puff of smoke dispersed by the wind, his glare vanished and a grateful, joy filled grin took it's place.

"But we both know I love nothing better then some good trouble, and you're the very best kind there is. I'm the one who's lucky, damn lucky that you put up with me long enough to fall in love with me."

A burst of laughter erupted from Kagome. "There were a few times in the beginning it was rather hard." She conceded with a giggle, before adding. "But I'm glad I put up with you too."

Falling more or less silent, though the threat of giggles loomed, Kagome stared up into his eyes with her own shimmering memory filled ones.

Now, Inuyasha might have still been learning about all the romance stuff as he went along..... but he wasn't dumb enough to pass up an opening like that. He quickly drew Kagome back into his arms for a dizzyingly laughter filled kiss. The kind of kiss that curls your toes and makes every inch of your skin hum.

Moments or maybe hours later they reluctantly pulled apart and without a word both of them knew that it was time.

At a sedate pace and holding hands they set out for the well. Every now and then a tremor would shake Kagome and when they came Inuyasha was there. Squeezing her hand encouragingly or even stopping to hold her through the worst ones.

The moment the well came into sight Kagome paused to take a deep breath, then she started to walk faster. With every step she moved more confidently and easily.

_'I can do this.'_

Kagome wanted to see her family, to hold them and tell them that she loved them again, and she owed it to them to let them know she was still alive as quickly as possible.

When she was at last standing right in front of the well Kagome couldn't stop herself from reaching out with a shaky hand to touch the rough hewn wood and assure herself that it was real. Breathing a little faster then normal but otherwise calm she turned to face Inuyasha.

Drawing on what was left of her rather meager stores of strength, Kagome gave Inuyasha an expectant look, one questioning eyebrow raised high and a slightly wobbly smile clinging to her lips.

Needing no further prompting he scooped her up into his arms and leapt.

Down they floated through cloud like blue light, their attention focused exclusively on each other rather than the incorporeal energy that surrounded them. When the ground solidified under Inuyasha's feet he didn't pause, without loosening his hold on Kagome he jumped up out of the well and into her world.

It was dark in the shrine, so when Inuyasha set Kagome on her own feet she had to pause for a moment to let her eyes adjust. All too soon she was able to make out the many lighter strips of paper on the floor near the well. It was glaringly obvious that Grandpa had done a great deal of praying. Guilt flickered to life in Kagome's chest.

"You did the best you could to get home and it was a hell of a lot better then most could have done." Assured Inuyasha as he moved up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping his chin onto her shoulder.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" She asked letting her head droop back to rest against him.

"Because you're you, always thinking you should be able to spare everyone you love from pain. Besides... you were staring at those sutras so damn hard I would have to be a real idiot not to figure it out." He admitted.

"Your grandpa has been here a lot, so has Sota, even your mom's scent is strong. They have been very worried about you and they've been in pain, but it is not your fault it happened, you know that, so stop blaming yourself already." He chided, before turning his head to press a tender kiss to her throat.

"I wasn't really blaming myself... just feeling bad about being the reason they have been so worried."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snorted. "Same thing. Let's just go see them already so the stupid feeling bad part can be over with. Once they know you're ok they won't be sad anymore and when they don't feel bad you wont have any excuse to either." He reasoned.

Then a stunned look crossed his face. "Damn... I'm starting to sound like you."

Laughing Kagome started for the stairs pulling Inuyasha along with her. It was more then a bit awkward, what with him pressed flush against her back and their feet tangled up in each other's, but she didn't even consider moving out of his arms, they felt way too good right where they were to be relinquished, and he seemed to agree.

Just before the momentarily graceless pair had managed to shuffle, stumble, and lurch their way to the top of the stairs the doors burst open. Standing in the opening, silhouetted against the sunset painted sky and wearing a frantic look on her face, was Kagome's mother.

"I thought I heard.... you're alive! Oh thank Kami!" Kagome was quickly pulled out of Inuyasha's and into her mother's embrace.

When they both burst into tears, holding on to each other for all that they were worth, Inuyasha cringed back, unsure about what he should do. Comforting Kagome was one thing, but anyone besides her was something else all together. He was just about ready to cough or scream, something... anything to get them to stop, when the sound of rapid footsteps racing their way made him spin around, hand reaching for his sword.

Without pausing Sota shot past Inuyasha and threw himself against his sister's side, wrapping his arms around both her and his mom.

"What took you so long Sis? We thought you and Inuyasha had been eaten or something!" He sobbed.

Kagome gulped in air and tried to answer but all that came out was. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

Inuyasha wasn't about to let that slide.

"Damn it Kagome!" He growled before turning his attention to her mom and brother. "She doesn't owe anyone an apology, Kagome did everything in her power to get home as soon as she could. Let her explain before you make her feel any worse about how long it took!" He shouted defensively just as Kagome's Grandpa hobbled into sight, his eyes misty with tears.

"Oh Thank heavens, Kagome has come home! The spirits be praised!" He cheered before giving Kagome's mother a look... by way of Inuyasha. "Why is everyone still standing around? Get her inside already so she can sit down!" Turning to Kagome he smiled gently. "You have the look of someone who has been through quite an ordeal my girl. After you have rested and had something to eat you can tell us all about it, until then we can wait." He decreed in his best patriarch voice, earning himself a surprisingly grateful look from Inuyasha. One that did not go unnoticed. In fact it made Gramps began to wonder what had happened to change things so dramatically between his granddaughter and the hanyou.

Now that they had been prompted, the family quickly herded Kagome towards the house, and Inuyasha, feeling a bit left out, trailed after them. Successfully, if not easily, brushing aside an unexpected wave of jealously as her family claimed her full attention. Silently he stayed close, ready to support Kagome when the time came for her to start explaining.

As soon as Kagome had been settled at the kitchen table her mother began to rush about, reheating leftovers for her and boiling water for Inuyasha's ramen. Sota quickly claimed one of the chairs next to his sister while her Grandpa sat down on the other side.

At first Inuyasha stubbornly chose to lean against the wall behind Kagome, but a few moments later, when the enticing scent of ramen wafted up from the bowl Kagome's mother set on the table directly across from her daughter, he decided it wouldn't hurt to sit down.

While Kagome nibbled at her food and Inuyasha wolfed down his, her family told them about everything that had been happening. Grandpa talked about the new artifact he had acquired. While Sota, his chest puffed up with pride, bragged about getting copies of all her friend's notes from school. Kagome was so pleased by that news she practically pulled him out of his chair when she hugged him with loudly squealed thank you's. Her mom talked about how often Kagome's friends had called and how Hojo had so considerately come by with gifts he hoped would help make her feel better.

Inuyasha managed to bite back most of the growl that the mention of Hojo provoked, but not quite all of it. The faint slip of sound that did escape caught Kagome's attention. Guessing the cause with little difficulty, she flashed him an impish and highly amused smirk, but her look was tempered by the adoration that filled her eyes.

This time her whole family took notice of the changed attitude between the pair, and wondered.

Once all the food had been eaten Kagome's mother collected the dishes and dropped them into the sink. With nothing else left to keep her busy she faced her daughter. Full of hesitation she slid into the chair next to Inuyasha, and spoke.

"Ok sweetheart, I hate to push, I really do, but I don't think we can wait any longer to know what kept you away from home for so long. We have been frantic with worry."

A low inaudible rumble reverberated across her skin, causing goose bumps to rise on her arms, but she managed to suppress the urge to turn and look over at Inuyasha.

Hanging her head Kagome sighed. "I know, and I'm so sorry I made you worry. I never meant to be gone for such a long time." Kagome took a deep breath and tried to remember where she had finally decided to start the story. Unable to recall, she started to panic, feeling very unsteady and far too fragile she turned to Inuyasha with a pleading look.

Unconcerned with what her family might think, he quickly stood and circled the table to stand at her back. Wearing an expression that dared anyone to comment, he lay his hands protectively over her shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly.

With Inuyasha there to ground her, Kagome suddenly found the strength, and remembered the place, to start.

"Do you remember me telling you about the Wolf demon Koga? The one who kidnapped me, like, forever ago so that I could find jewel shards for him?" She asked with a forced lightness.

Telling her family a version of events that was as close to the truth as possible, without saying too much, had seemed like a very good idea when she had first thought of it, but now she wasn't quite so sure. She didn't want to lie to her family any more than absolutely necessary, not when she could just omit parts of the truth instead, but it was scary as hell to talk to them with the memories of things she didn't want to go into so close to the surface of her thoughts.

Realizing that everyone in her family had already nodded, and were now giving her puzzled looks, Kagome hurried on.

"Ummm... Well.. his pack was attacked by Naraku and he was the only one who survived. What you need to understand is that wolf demons are just like real wolves in the way they function as a group. To them the pack is their whole life, and with them all gone... Koga was really messed up by it. I mean serious survivors guilt, so he wasn't thinking clearly anymore. He kidnapped me... again, and then proceeded to drag me halfway across Japan to hunt down jewel shards so that he could seek his revenge."

Kagome hid the flinch telling that one little lie caused, but through the palms of his hands Inuyasha felt it. Gently he started to rub small circles on her back with his thumbs. The rest of his fingers, the ones her family could see, continued to lay slack and unmoving.

"Because Koga already had a shard in each leg he was an incredibly fast runner. I mean like super-hero fast."

Sota perked up at that. "Superman fast?" He questioned with wide eyes.

Kagome chuckled softly and nodded. "Yep.... that fast... Koga couldn't fly, and he didn't have X-ray vision, but if they were just running side by side, Koga could probably have kept up with Superman. When Koga ran full out all you could see was a tornado, and boy could he ever jump...."

Kagome had to pause for just a breath when she abruptly remembered too much all at once. Not just bad things, but also all the things she had liked about Koga before everything went so wrong. Sadly, but hiding it well, she pushed on.

"One day, without any warning at all, he raced into our campsite, grabbed me, and was gone before anyone could so much as blink.... and that included me. For hours he carried me, draped over his shoulder like a sack of rice, and ran.... man did I ever think I was going to be sick a few times. Between his shoulder pressing into my stomach and watching everything blur by...." Losing her train of thought Kagome paused again. This time however there was nothing happy or lighthearted about it, not even regretful sorrow for a friend who was lost, just her mind becoming mired in darkness and shadow.

Inuyasha could actually feel her slipping away from him as she was pulled under by the memories of what must have come next. Urgently he gave her shoulders a sharp squeeze, letting his claws dig into her flesh just hard enough to snap her out of it.

Jumping slightly Kagome stiffened her spine and pushed the memories back, forcing a laugh to break the silence.

Grateful, but still shaken she hurried on. "Anyways the point is that he got a huge head start. After the first day he let me walk and that gave Inuyasha a chance to close in on us, but it still took him close to a week to catch up."

When he felt the muscles in Kagome's shoulders, her whole body in fact, go hard and stiff, Inuyasha was momentarily worried, but then he noticed the angle of her jaw.

_'Nope, she's fine.' _He decided with a well hidden grin.

"I want to make one thing very clear before anyone asks something stupid and hurtful. Inuyasha didn't sleep or eat that whole time, he just ran, nonstop, for days without rest. He put himself through hell to save me." Kagome informed them as she crossed one arm over her chest and laced her fingers through his.

Braving her daughter's I-dare-you-to look, Kagome's mother spoke up.

"I don't doubt for even a moment that he did everything his power, and then some, to get to you as quickly as possible. I've known for a long time now that Inuyasha wouldn't hesitate for even a second to give up his life if it would protect yours. Don't worry sweetie I have no intention of blaming him unfairly, and I'm sure Grandpa and Sota agree. Don't you?" She asked as she gave them both hard looks.

Sota quickly bobbed his head in agreement, not even having considered blaming his hero. For a moment Grandpa looked ready to argue but when Kagome's mom's eyes narrowed even more, he nodded as well.

"Good." Said Kagome on a sigh of relief while Inuyasha gently kneaded her shoulders, loosening the tight knots that had formed. "Anyway I did what I could to leave a trail for Inuyasha and slow Koga down. As you can see Inuyasha found me, so it worked, but then he and Koga started to fight, and when I realized that Koga was just too far gone, that he would kill Inuyasha if he had the chance, I stopped him. Koga is dead, and I'm the one who killed him. He didn't leave me any other choice." Kagome confessed with a sob.

Inuyasha wanted to pull her out of the damn chair and into his arms, to hell with what her family would think, but he limited himself to stroking her hair with his free hand.

"You saved my life that day, don't start regretting it now or you might hurt my feelings." He teased gently.

Nodding Kagome gave his fingers a squeeze, took a deep breath, and went on. "Because we were so far away from the well at that point the trip home ended up taking forever. More then twice as long as it took to get there." Kagome rolled her eyes slightly but a hint of a grin hovered around her lips. "Inuyasha was very insistent about me getting plenty of rest and not pushing myself too hard."

When Inuyasha playfully shoved her shoulders she let the grin bloom and fill her face.

"On the way back we met up with the rest of our friends. Everyone had come after me but Inuyasha sort of left them in his dust."

"It was their own fault for being so slow." Cut in Inuyasha.

Kagome choose to ignore the comment and continued speaking. "They were only a few days behind him though. Poor Kirara had really pushed herself hard to carry everyone.... I should get her a thank you treat of some kind.... maybe a big bag of catnip?" Kagome cast a questioning look up at Inuyasha, who only shrugged in answer.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned her attention back on her family. "During the journey home we managed to run into a new... or maybe I should say old, enemy. Ant Demons. They were suppose to be extinct, killed in a huge war against Sango's clan a hundred years before, unfortunately it turns out some survived. I think that the queen has been in hiding.... busy laying eggs and such all that time. Anyways, we won that skirmish easily, mostly because as soon as Inuyasha started swinging his sword around they took off running and vanished. So now we have to find and deal with them, track down the rest of the jewel shards, and defeat Naraku.... Same old, same old."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and gave her family a sheepish smile.

"We will need to head out again for another long trip soon to go after them.... after I get caught up on my school work." She assured them. "I also want to do some serious training with Kaede so that I can use my powers more effectively. I'm so done with being helpless anytime I don't have my bow and arrows on me."

Inuyasha grunted approvingly. "Finally you're making some sense. Do you have any idea how much work protecting you is?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a single annoyed glace, one brimming with promises of paybacks, before she turned to her family and wrapped up the story.

"Well that's pretty much it. Other then those highlights all we've really been doing is walking, lots and lots and lots of walking, and now I'm home. A little worse for wear maybe but nothing that a hot bath and visiting with all of you won't cure."

"Are you sure?" Asked her mother worriedly. "Maybe I should make an appointment to take you in for a checkup."

"No!" Cried Kagome, who then mentally kicked herself. Thinking quickly she tried to cover. "Umm.. I mean there's no need, and we really shouldn't waste the money."

Her mothers eyes narrowed. "Is there something you're not telling us?" She asked.

Kagome stewed for a few seconds, angry with herself for the too telling slip. Finally she decided that in order to convince her family everything was ok she had to confess just a little bit more.

"I played the klutz card pretty hard to slow down Koga. Tripping a lot, even tumbling down a few hills, anything that would make him stop for a second, and give me an excuse to move more slowly afterwards. So I was pretty well banged up and more then a little sore when Inuyasha found me, but I'm fine now.... see no bruises. All better. No reason to call a doctor." Assured Kagome, letting go of Inuyasha's hand to push up the sleeves of her sweatshirt and show her family her now unmarked skin.

Kagome's mother considered her words for a time before finally nodding. "Ok, if you're sure. Why don't you go take that bath while I make a batch of popcorn, then we can forget about all this drama and enjoy some of the fictional movie kind."

Not their normal family bonding activity, but some instinct told her to keep everything as low key as possible.

Sota cheered the idea because it would mean staying up past bedtime and with great enthusiasm he quickly started suggesting movies he thought Inuyasha would like. Kagome nodded her agreement before standing to go upstairs, asking only that they pick something that wasn't too gory and had a happy ending.

Inuyasha let Kagome slip from his touch with a great deal of reluctance. It would have made him a lot happier to stay near her, but instead and against his instincts he let her go without arguing.

Even here, in her familie's home, he wanted to stand guard over her. Was she going to get upstairs and be sad, thinking about what she hadn't told her family? Or was she going to enjoy the luxuries from her time and be happy? Inuyasha wanted to know what she was feeling, what she was thinking, every moment. How could he protect her completely otherwise?

Instead, he was stuck listening to her brother talk about moo-vees. Disgruntled, Inuyasha stifled a sigh and pretended to be interested so he wouldn't hurt the runt's feelings.

Kagome's mother watched Inuyasha watch her daughter walk out of the room before quickly turning away when her growing smile threatened to give away her glee.

_'It's about time.'_

Keeping her back turned Kagome's mother started digging through the pantry shelves in search of the popcorn.

A little over a half hour later everyone converged in the living room. Grandpa claiming the lounge chair while Kagome's mom, Kagome, and Inuyasha squeezed onto the couch. A loudly protesting Sota was left with the floor, but once he had his own bowl of popcorn and a big fluffy pillow to lay on he stopped complaining long enough to start the movie.

Inuyasha was somewhat impressed by the opening action scene, just not quite enough for it to distract him from the smell of Kagome's freshly washed and still damp hair for more then a few seconds at a time. Her entire left side was pressed against his right, and he could feel the warmth of her skin through the lightweight sleeping thing she wore. The urge to warp his arms around her was strong, but with her family so close....

Inuyasha sat up straight and kept his hands in his lap.

Even taking into account how distracted he was, Inuyasha was still giving the film more attention than Kagome managed to. Almost as soon as the overhead lights went out, and the movies theme music filled the room, she started to fade. Before the last note sounded she was leaning against him, eyes drifting shut, and very soon, even before the first car chase had screeched and squealed its way onto the screen, she was out like a light.

While she slept, propped up against Inuyasha, gravity pulled at her. Dragging her head down until her neck was bent at a sharp, painful looking angle against his shoulder. Forgetting about her family, his only goal to make her more comfortable, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and settled her in his lap with smooth practiced ease. She roused enough to snuggle close before settling into an even deeper sleep, her slow deep breaths fanning across his chest in a soothing caress.

Neither one of then took note of the three pairs of eyes that were now watching them instead of the TV.

By the time the movie ended Sota and Gramps had also drifted off, and Inuyasha himself was hard pressed to keep his eyes open.

"Can you get her into bed while I deal with Sota?" Asked Kagome's mother. "Grandpa will be fine here for the night." She added, mostly to herself, as she tucked a blanket around the old man.

Lifting and carrying Kagome easily Inuyasha followed her mother as she struggled to heft Sota up the stairs. At the bedroom door he paused, letting his hand hang in the air a few inches away from the knob. The sudden fear that it wasn't proper for him to be alone with her in her room anymore filled him. This was her familie's home after all and... should he sleep outside?

He didn't want to... in truth Inuyasha doubted he'd be able to sleep a wink without Kagome in his arms, but was it ok to share a sleeping chamber with her when everything had changed between them? Nervously he looked down the hall at her mother and some of his anxiety must have shown because she quickly flashed him a warm smile.

"I think Kagome can miss just one more day of school after that long trip of yours, so don't worry about setting her alarm. If you need them, there are some extra blankets in her closet. Sleep as late as you want to tomorrow, and make sure that you let Kagome do the same. You've both more then earned the right to sleep in, all day if you need to."

She started to go into Sota's room but paused and looked back over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "Thank you for bringing my daughter home to me. Goodnight Inuyasha." A last smile and she vanished.

Now that he had been given permission Inuyasha stepped through the doorway and into Kagome's room easily. Breathing deeply in appreciation, he made his way across the floor to her bed. Every breath he drew was more enjoyable then the one before, if he had thought her room was enticing before.... It might have been a bit faded from her long absence but the room was still drenched with Kagome's sweet scent, the scent of home.

Inuyasha pulled back the covers and set Kagome gently on the bed. Tugging the covers up to her chin he knelt on the floor and leaned over her, pausing for a moment to brush her hair back from her face. All the while smiling softly at the picture she made. Reluctantly he forced himself to stop touching her and halfheartedly attempted to get as comfortable as possible on the hard floor. Resting his back against the side of her bed, as he had so many times before, he tried to relax enough to fall asleep, but her closeness taunted him, and gave no rest.

Inuyasha was just about to give up, resigning himself to a sleepless night, when Kagome shot upright, throwing off her blankets and calling his name fearfully.

In a flash he was holding her. "I'm right here, shhhh.. it's ok."

Kagome nodded against his chest and with a deep breath settled down surprisingly quickly.

"What were you doing on the floor?" She asked in confusion only a few seconds later.

Inuyasha blushed. "Well it's not like I could climb into bed with you without your say so... it wouldn't be right, and you were sleeping so peacefully....."

Kagome punched him lightly in the middle, catching him by surprise and forcing a whoosh of air from him.

"Don't be a dork, I told you weeks ago what I had decided about my sleeping habits from now on.... you do remember don't you? I told you that I didn't want to sleep without your arms around me ever again, and I meant it. Now lay down already so that I can get back to sleep." She commanded, but, just this once, Inuyasha had no problem with her giving the orders.

Standing up so Kagome could lift the covers while he shrugged off his haori, Inuyasha then, rather awkwardly, laid down next to her. Holding still to the point of discomfort, he waited while Kagome adjusted the blanket, not sure how he was supposed to act, or what he should do. It felt strange to be laying flat on his back without having been thrown there by some oversized enemy.

Then she was cuddling up against him, one of her feet tucking itself between his, her arm thrown across his chest, and Inuyasha melted. All the stiffness vanished from his limbs as her warmth seeped into him. Wrapping an arm around Kagome he pulled her closer and she happily snuggled even more tightly up against his side. Once they were both comfortable, Kagome's head resting on his chest so she could listen to his heart, while his fingers ran compulsively up and down her back, Inuyasha let loose a long soft sigh.

"What?" Came Kagome's curious but sleep befuddled response. If sleeping in Inuyasha's lap had been cozy, being able to stretch out with him in a bed was pure heaven. She couldn't remember ever being so comfortable before in her entire life.

"Nothing, I just... well... umm... this is nice." He answered shyly.

"Mmmm... it's more then nice... it's perfect. Promise you'll always hold me like this?" Came Kagome's sleep heavy voice,

"Forever." Answered Inuyasha.

With that assurance ringing in her ears and a flicker of a smile clinging to her lips Kagome fell asleep.

After securing his arms around her just a little tighter, Inuyasha followed Kagome into dreams.

* * *

It was the sharp sound of protesting metal that roused Kagura from her rambling musings. She had once again been trying to calculate how long she had now spent locked in this tomb, but without a light source she had no way of knowing how many days had come and gone. Kagura was sure that it could be counted in weeks at the very least... if not longer. At times months did not feel too extreme a guess.

Lifting her head gingerly, and with a great deal of effort Kagura tried to look in the direction of the sound. The bones in her neck had finally knitted back together, but only just, moving was still difficult and painful.

Blindingly bright light flooded through the opening doorway and into the cell. Forced to squeeze her eyes shut Kagura peeked out through tiny cracks between her lids trying to see who was there,

With time her eyes adjusted to the glare and she was finally able to make out Naraku's shadowy figure and that of someone she didn't know behind him. A shiver of dread slid down her spine but she managed to keep her face blank. Kagura would be damned if she was going to let him know how scared she was.

"Well, well, if it isn't my long lost master. Come to see if I'm dead yet?" Asked Kagura in a sarcastic and raspy whisper.

"Oh no.... Nothing so morbid as all that. I simply wanted to introduce you to your new brother. I am surprisingly pleased with him.... he just might turn out to be the most monstrous incarnation I have created yet. Kagura say hello to Mumei." Ordered Naraku as he stepped aside to let Mumei step forward.

Kagura gasped silently when he moved out of the shadows and she was able to see him clearly... Mumei had no face, he didn't even have hair to detract from the smooth expanse of featureless flesh that made up his head.

Sneering in disgust Kagura asked. "Trying to rid yourself of Onigumo again? Didn't that fail rather badly last time?"

Naraku smiled. "Not this time.... Mumei is a very special boy, with very special needs and skills. I made him exclusively for the lovely Kagome to become acquainted with... though given half a chance he'll be more then delighted to introduce himself to Sango to.... as well as every other female he encounters." Naraku laughed and gave Mumei an approving look before narrowing his eyes on Kagura.

"You, Kagura, are going to serve as both his guardian and companion. Because of his uniqueness he will be too easily distracted from his mission without a convenient female near at hand."

A horror, somehow even more complete then the darkness that had for so long been her only reality, filled Kagura. "You don't mean......" She started to ask but the glee that filled Naraku's voice and the smirk he now wore stopped her.

He did mean.

"No." She stated defiantly. "You can kill me if you want, but I will not let that creature touch me."

Naraku laughed. "I wouldn't dream of killing you... that would be far too easy, and I certainly never expected you to simply let Mumei do anything.... that would spoil the fun. By all means, fight. Fight as much as you want, but in the end Mumei will have his way, and you will learn your place."

While Naraku spoke Mumei crept ever closer to Kagura. Soon he was close enough to reach out and touch her. His cold clammy hands rubbing eagerly over the bare skin of her arms.

Kagura recoiled from him, fighting against her bindings with the strength of desperation. She reopened scabbed over wounds where the metal shackles had long since cut into her flesh, desperately trying to evade his seeking hands, but the chains caught and held.

When she could cringe back no further, Kagura squeezed her eyes shut and prayed.

"Woman... like woman... want woman." Mumei moaned, speaking for the first time as his hands left her arms to stroke roughly over more intimate parts of her body. The surprise of hearing him made Kagura open her eyes and unwillingly look at him, perplexed at his new skill. How did someone talk without a mouth?

What she saw when she focused her gaze on him was even more horrific then before. No longer blank, the skin on his face was moving, shifting, as features slowly formed While she watched, hair began to sprout from his head, quickly growing until it reached his lower back in wet stringy layers. Horrified Kagura stared, utterly transfixed, then, like water ripples fading to mirror smoothness, Mumei's new face became clear.

"Why Kagura.... I never would have guessed." Intoned Naraku with disdainful, scorn laced humor while he studied his own copy. Seeing her lack of comprehension, and wanting to add to her pain, Naraku explained.

"Mumei takes the form of whomever the woman he has just claimed least wants to be with. No matter who she is, he will always appear as the man she most fears or hates. A nice touch don't you think? He also has a voracious appetite. I hope your time here has been restful, for I doubt he will allow you much."

Striding forward with an air of indifference, untroubled by Mumei eagerly beginning to rip bits and pieces of Kagura's clothing off with bruising force, Naraku addressed them.

"Mumei have your fun, but do not forget your mission. As soon as you have finished here I expect you to set out, but don't worry.... you get to take her with you."

Then, as calmly as if he was asking her about the weather or something equally innocuous, Naraku spoke directly to Kagura.

"When he is finished with you Kagura I expect you to transport him to Inuyasha's group. Once there you are to distract Inuyasha while Mumei deals with Kagome. Is that understood?" Demanded Naraku staring into her eyes, utterly ambivalent to the way Mumei's mouth was now roving over her breasts in a frenzy of tongue, lips, and sharp teeth.

Kagura felt hatred crystallized in her soul with a new sharpness, one she had never felt before, it hardened her resolve and determination to make Naraku pay. She would survive this, no matter how terrible, she would survive to see Naraku die.

"I understand." She hissed while Mumei forced her legs open, lowering his head to explore.

"Very good. I shall leave you to it then." Answered Naraku with all the pleasure of a leach drawing blood. Unhurriedly he strolled out of the room, not bothering to glance back again. As Naraku left, Mumei stood and hurriedly stripped before roughly grabbing and lifting Kagura off the ground. He pinned her against the wall, or more accuratly slammed her against it, and the weight of his body quickly followed, holding her in place.

Through the roaring that filled her mind Kagura heard the sound of a door closing.

Half way down the hall Naraku paused. His small satisfied smirk grew into a malice filled grin when Kagura's first broken, pain filled screams rent the air.

* * *

Now I could list the many reasons why this chapter took so long.... a nice long list in fact, full of things you wouldn't care anything about, but I think it is enough to say that a domino effect of real life events occurred to keep me from working on the story as much as I would have liked, and even when I did try, the shadow of those things often made concentrating next to impossible. I admit that some of the delays were my fault, and some weren't, but the end result was that this story was placed on the back burner.

As story lover myself, and knowing how much I hate to wait for the next chapter of the tales I am addicted to, I apologize for the wait. I would love to promise that it will never happen again, but without the ability to see the future I could not guarantee anything of the sort. Instead I will restate the promise I have already made.

Nothing but death or a coma will stop me from finishing this story.... you know, in time, but delays are inevitable when the demands of real life weight so heavy on us all.

Daughter of Shadow.... sorry for the joke at Sesshomaru's expense, but even you have to admit it is something Inuyasha might think. Thank you for being such an inspiration to me. If anyone is enjoying the Miroku/Sango pairing, you have her to thank for it, it was her prodding that made me start to explore their story. She was the one who told me to stop using Miroku for purely comic relief. A charge that I weakly protested, but one that made me reevaluate what I wanted to do with the pair. I suggest you give her story a look-see if you happen to love Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango pairings as well as plots that involve her favorite character, Sesshomaru, all set in a detail rich, well developed story world.

New vocabulary word of the day: Mumei. Mumei was another happy find, the word means unsigned, nameless, anonymous, or anonymity.... a great name for a shape shifter. Well at least I thought so.

As always my deepest thanks to everyone who cares about my story enough to keep coming back, even when I have made you wait as long as I just did. Without all of you this story wouldn't be nearly the tale it has become. To so my thanks I'll give you all just a little something extra to look forward to......

We will be seeing Totosai again in the next chapter or two, it depends on how in depth Kagome's first two days back home end up being, and he will have a surprise with him that not even Inuyasha is expecting.


	26. Blue Raspberry?

Hi everyone.... I really enjoyed writing this chapter... Hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

Down a dry and dusty road, a small and innocuous being raced against the rising sun.

"I must hurry to Master Inuyasha's side. Oh dear! If I don't get there in time to warn him it will surely end in disaster. Blast it all! Where's a helpful crow when you really need one?"

Leaping doggedly onward the tiny little flea rushed to his master's side, his ranting able to be heard on the wind well after he'd vanished from sight.

* * *

When Inuyasha awoke, the first thing he noticed was the human blanket that covered him. Sometime during the night Kagome had migrated from laying by his side, to being stretched out completely on top of him. Though if one were to judge by the way his arms were wound around her waist it could be argued that he had helped her get there.

For a moment he debated about waking her, but that idea was just as quickly dismissed. Instead he settled back into place and let her sleep, listening to her soft breaths and the soothing pulse of her heartbeat.

Just outside the bedroom window a bird was singing its welcome to the sunrise, and downstairs Kagome's family was starting to move about, but he soon tuned them out. The only thing he wanted to think about was right here in the room with him.

Kagome was warm and relaxed in his arms, he had a soft bed under him and no demons were going to show up to surprise them. Inuyasha couldn't think of a single reason not to enjoy the moment for as long as possible.

_'She's so cute when she's asleep.'_ He mused as he studied her upturned face.

Inuyasha really loved the way her nose would wrinkle up periodically. Every time she did it he was reminded of a kitten trying to use her sense of smell for the first time and it caused all kinds of soft mushy type feelings to fill his chest.

Funny thing was, only a month ago he would have turned himself inside out to get away from the same emotions he was now reveling in. In truth he would have done just about anything to avoid them. But that was before. Inuyasha had finally caught on to the fact that sappy feelings weren't so bad after all, at least not when they were about Kagome.

The object of his affectionate musings suddenly mumbled in her sleep and shifted against him, managing to awaken and entice a part of his anatomy that he had been trying to ignore with one single accidental caress.

_'Fucking Kami!' _Groaned Inuyasha silently.

With Kagome stretch out on top of him like she was there was no hiding his reaction... if she woke up it wouldn't take her more then a second to realize what was pressing into her stomach so insistently, and despite her assurances to the contrary he still felt like a jerk for reacting this way when she wasn't ready for that stuff.

Shivering from the overwhelming pleasure the contact brought him, Inuyasha struggled to get himself back under control. He closed his eyes and pictured Kaede glaring at him as clearly as he could, a surprisingly easy feat given all the practice he'd had recently, but with Kagome's luscious form draped over him and her scent hanging in the air it wasn't enough. Desperate, Inuyasha squeezed his eyes even more tightly shut and pictured Totosai standing next to the old hag lecturing him about how to properly care for the Tetsusaiga.

It helped to take the edge off, but it still wasn't enough to get ride of the evidence. Then Kagome adjusted her hips, and Inuyasha groaned out loud.

The motion caused a squeeze and release sensation to shoot through every nerve of Inuyasha's body. Unconsciously his arms tightened around her.... pulling her closer, while his hips rocked helplessly in a single slow stroke.

Panting, he went still, ruthlessly holding himself in place while he struggled against the urge to repeat the exquisitely agonizing motion.

"So is that a sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me." Came Kagome's sleepy giggle filled voice.

Proving to be every bit as effective as a bucket full of ice water, the sound had a very immediate reaction.

All the blood rushed out of the offending member and into his face. Sputtering in surprise, and a brighter shade of crimson then the Red Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha made several attempts to explain but the words only came out in a meaningless jumble.

Kagome opened her eyes and raised up her head, propping her chin on a hand, the same hand that rested just above Inuyasha's loudly pounding heart. Looking up at him she smiled gently and sought to sooth his frayed nerves.

"It's ok Inuyasha. Didn't we cover this already? I'm not scared of you or any part of you. I know you weren't going to do anything... at least not until I was awake. The way I understand it, guys can often wake up.... well... umm... UP.. and that's ok." Kagome blushed and bit her lip.

Inuyasha held back a moan at the sight, and felt himself stir again.

"Look if we're really going to do this, be together, we will have to just accept that sometimes things like this will happen. Until we are ready to take the next step there are going to keep being moments that embarrass both of us."

Giving a huff of annoyance Inuyasha replied.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who sprouts a bulge in your pants every time it happens."

Kagome giggled softly at his frank description, then hurried to explain before he misunderstood.

"That's true enough.... so I guess it's fair to say you have it worse, but then again, you have no idea what it makes me feel like to know you react that way to me. I don't even completely understand the way it makes me feel. On one hand it makes me so happy to know that you want me, that part of me just wants to leap in blindly and see what happens. On the other hand.... I'm scared that if we try too soon I won't react the way I really feel or want to. I also regret that I'm causing you so much discomfort and embarrassment. Though when it's just the two of us you shouldn't feel that way, you never have to hide what you feel from me. I love you Inuyasha, and the fact that you sometimes sprout a bulge in your pants because of me isn't going to change that. Truth be told, it makes me fall even harder for you. You're so strong, far stronger then Koga, but I've never once been scared that you would use that strength to hurt me. Instead I feel safer in your arms then anywhere else in the world. I don't just think that I'm safe with you, I know that I am, and you should know it to. So, sometimes you show me how desirable and sexy I am against your will.... that's just your body reacting normally to the hotness that is me."

Kagome winked cheekily up at Inuyasha.

"I do want to be with you...... like that." She continued, her expression becoming serious and tender. "And I think about it a lot, possibly even more then you do. Wondering about our future, and asking myself questions. How soon will I be ready? How long is it fair to make you wait? What will it be like to finally be with you completely?" Her voice took on a husky tone that turned Inuyasha's blood into molten lava.

Swallowing heavily, he looked intently into Kagome's eyes, as if he was trying to see the answers to her questions there.

"You'll be ready when you're ready... and whenever that moment comes, no matter how long it takes, that will be exactly how long was fair for me to have waited. It'll also be less then half as long as I would wait. As for what it'll be like when that day comes... sorry, but I don't know what it'll be like any more then you do. It's not like I have a bunch of experience or anything like that. But to be with you? It can't be anything but magic." He finally answered .

Eyes wide and shining with joy, Kagome didn't even try to speak, she was rather sure she couldn't have anyway. Instead she clasped his shoulders in her hands and pulled herself up his hard frame until she could latch onto his lips with hers.

Resisting her never even entered Inuyasha's mind, he strained his neck to deepen the kiss and slowly slid one hand up Kagome's back. When it swept over the bare skin of her neck she shivered and moaned into his mouth. For a moment Inuyasha let the hand linger, his fingers trailing over the soft skin leisurely. Once he had thoroughly explored all the extra sensitive places on her nape he moved his hand higher until he could bury his fingers in her thick hair to hold her head in place while he intensified the kiss.

Thrusting softly with his tongue he urged her lips further apart, then engaged hers into a erotic dance of advance and retreat. The silky soft slide of her tongue against his was enough to bring Inuyasha right back to full alertness, and for a moment he faltered in his actions as the hardening evidence of his arousal pressed against the junction of her thighs.

Kagome however only groaned and arched her back, pressing herself more firmly against him while shocks of delight swept through her body, carried by the rushing currents of her blood. Her heart started to pound even harder, as if it was trying to hurry the sensations along.

Encouraged by Kagome's eagerness Inuyasha slid his other hand down to press intimately against the base of her spine, bringing her hips into even tighter contact with his.

Lips breaking apart they both uttered low needful moans. Kagome's fingers clenched, biting into Inuyasha's shoulders with desperate force, when he rocked ever so slightly against her, hips bucking faintly and beyond the realms of his control.

Feeling like a creature of flame and lightning Kagome latched her teeth onto Inuyasha's neck and groaned as the tiny movements of Inuyasha's hips filled her with a blazing storm of need.

The sharp sting of Kagome's mouth at his neck made Inuyasha's entire body convulse with pleasure. Before he even knew what he was doing he had released her neck and back to curl his hands around her thighs, pulling them apart and down against his sides, opening her core to his growing thrusts. The heat of her nearly burned, but it was such a sweet torment that Inuyasha prayed for it to never end. He reached up and clasped her head in his hands forcing her to relinquish his throat, and holding her still, he kissed her with a desperateness that came from his very soul.

Then...

"Bye Mom! Tell Kagome not to go anywhere until after I get home!" Cut in Sota's voice with more force then the Wind Scar. The sound was carried in through her window by what could only be a extremely mean spirited breeze, and if air could have been punished, Inuyasha would have hunted down that gust to do exactly that.

Kagome nearly tumbled out of bed in her haste to sit up, would have in fact if it hadn't been for Inuyasha's hold on her. Eyes wide she stared down at him while her jaw worked soundlessly.

Finally with a loud cough she cleared her throat and spoke.

Well.... sort of.

"Mom.... downstairs..... and I..... you..... we should....... late for school!"

Inuyasha reached up, grabbed the back of her head in his hand, and yanked her down for another quick kiss.

"Your mom said you don't have to go today. So what you should do is relax and take one of those baths you like so much.... I'll get up in a minute." He ordered gruffly a few seconds later as he started to urgently, but gently, push her out of bed.

"Trying to get rid of me are you?" Asked a suddenly amused Kagome as she let herself be booted from her own bed.

"Damn right! If you don't get out of here right now while I'm giving you the chance, well.... you can't blame me if you end up back in this bed for the rest of the day." Warned Inuyasha from his prone position with a serious look.

"Hmm.. since you put it that way..." Kagome leapt back into the bed and snuggled up against Inuyasha's side. "For the record, I'd take lying in bed with you over a hot bath any day, but... since it looks like you're in need of a breather I'll go. This time." Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly and kissed the tip of his nose before getting back up.

Glowing with happiness in spite of the hunger still eating away at her, she leisurely moved around the room trying to find an outfit that would be casual enough to wear around the house but pretty enough to let her feel like she was dressing up for Inuyasha. Even though she knew he couldn't have cared less what she wore, something he had proven by his indifference to the ugly sweatshirt she had worn for days on end, that didn't stop her from wanting to look her best now that she had the chance.

Finally she settled on a soft blue skirt that just reached her knees and flared out at the bottom, giving it a nice swish when she moved. Kagome quickly added a tank top that was such a pale shade of pink it could almost be called white, and a light weight powder blue cashmere knock off one hue lighter then the skirt. It might not have been the real thing but it felt just as lush, caressingly so. A pair of white ankle socks with pink and blue ribbon roses sewn on the sides finished the outfit.

All the while Inuyasha watched her every move with an attentiveness that kept Kagome's blood pounding away in a heady rhythm.

"Ok, I'm set.... unless you've changed your mind?" She asked with hopefulness that couldn't be missed.

Inuyasha's only reply was a low growl of warning.

Laughing Kagome blew him a kiss and danced out of the room.

Closing his eyes and loosening the death grip he had on the bed spread, Inuyasha swallowed a whimper and wished the ache in his groin away.

When Kagome had bathed and dressed she went back to find Inuyasha but he wasn't in her room anymore. A little surprised by that she went in search of him, telling herself repeatedly that he was probably just hitting up her mom for some breakfast. As she rushed down the stairs at a near run Kagome realized that she might be growing a little too dependant on Inuyasha. If she got this worked up when he left a room without telling her she needed to think about it.

Heart pounding she skid into the kitchen, and there he was, sitting at the table forking a massive bite of eggs into his mouth. Drawing in a shaky breath of relief she forced a bright smile onto her lips and greeted both him and her mom.

"Morning, are there any eggs left for me?"

Turning from the stove her mother warmly answered her. "Of course there are... Inuyasha said you would be down in a few minute so they are almost done. Go ahead and sit down and I'll get them to you in just a sec."

Turning back to the stove she continued speaking. "I have to admit I was expecting the two of you to sleep a good deal later then this. You really didn't have to get up so early."

Kagome shrugged then, realizing her mom couldn't see, she spoke. "I guess I'm not use to sleeping in anymore. We get up with the sun most of the time on the other side of the well, but don't worry about it, I feel great. Sleeping in my own bed again was the best, in fact I don't remember the last time I had such a pleasant rest." She stated with a significant look at Inuyasha, who gulped down the food in his mouth and smiled with endearing shyness back at her.

"Glad to hear it." Said her mother as she set a plate of steaming eggs and rice in front of Kagome. She then sat down herself and sipped at her tea.

"So, what do you want to do today? You have all day to relax or do whatever you need to do before school tomorrow..... Oh that reminds me! Wait.... Inuyasha, is Grandpa nearby or heading this way? Kagome has said you can tell things like that just by sound or smell." Asked Kagome's mother in a whisper.

With a puzzled look Inuyasha straitened up from his plate and swiveled his ears.

"Nope, he's out by the stairs telling some visitor about the history of the shrine, why?"

"I just don't want him to overhear and get his feelings hurt." She answered before turning back to Kagome. "Why didn't you tell me he was making such a mess of calling the school for you? They called me about two weeks ago to investigate after he said you were out for a swollen prostate."

Kagome groaned and dropped her face into her hands. "Please tell me you're joking." She pleaded.

"Sorry but no.... I told them that he has been getting a little confused in his old age... and that I was sorry for not double checking to make sure he had been accurate when he called. It was just that he wanted to help so much.... you get the idea. The principal was very understanding, apparently his mother has taken to a few odd habits herself. Everything has been cleared up with the school and I might even have earned you a few brownie points with the principal. I explained that you didn't want to contradict your grandfather and just lived with all the embarrassing excuses so you wouldn't embarrass him. He thought that was very respectful of you. So now he, and the rest of the faculty believes you have been out all of these times for the same problem, or that you were away visiting specialists."

Kagome almost didn't want to ask. "So what do they think is wrong with me now?"

Her mom grinned. "Migraines."

"What! The school just bought that I would miss days or even weeks of school for a headache?" She questioned with a stunned look on her face.

"Well I said it was a bit more then just a headache. They now think that you suffer from repeated, and very severe long lasting migraines that make it impossible for you to tolerate sound or light. I also excused some of the longer absences as trips to visit with doctors about treatments since nothing we have tried so far has helped. They think you've been in America all this time seeing someone there who has been making progress in cases like yours."

Kagome sat in shock for a moment...... no more boils or other even more disgusting excuses? No more old man sickness? It sounded too good to be true. Then she realized that it was........ what about all of her friends? They would demand to know why she hadn't explained it to them sooner.

Reading her daughter's look easily Kagome's mom spoke up again. "You can tell your friends the same thing I told the principal. You didn't want to call your grandpa a liar and the situation just grew out of control until you didn't see a way out. I'm sure if they believed all those excuses of his they'll buy that. I still can't believe it took the school so long to call me... some of those reasons he gave. I'm sorry sweetie, I really am. I should have checked on it sooner. Speaking of school, where's your uniform, I'm sure it needs to be washed before tomorrow."

Kagome cringed. "It's gone.... I had to throw it away after it got covered in ant slime. The stuff just wouldn't wash out." She stammered shakily.

Abruptly Inuyasha's foot bumped up against hers, and then brushed back and forth in a very deliberate caress.

Her mother sighed. "Ok, I'll get you a new one this afternoon but this is the last time. They are far too expensive to keep replacing. You are just going to have to wear normal clothes from now on during your adventures. We'll go by a second hand store and pick up some things that won't cost me an arm and a leg every time you get some demon goo on them."

Silently Kagome nodded, her mom had a point. Besides, wearing jeans the last few weeks had been a lot more comfortable while traveling. It really would be nice to dress for the outdoors a bit better.

"Could we also pick up a pair of hiking boots? My school shoes were never meant to be worn mountain climbing..... believe me."

"Of course."

"Ummm... and something for Inuyasha to wear while he's here? It would be nice if he didn't attract so much attention when we go out." Added Kagome timidly.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Snapped Inuyasha.

"Nothing is wrong with them.... they just aren't what people wear nowadays so they make you stand out even more then that silver hair of yours. I think you look great just the way you are, but people would stare at you less when we go into town if you dressed more like them. It would only be for then, you can wear the robes when we're at home, and I promise we'll find you things that are comfortable." Explained Kagome carefully, knowing how Inuyasha felt about the robes. That they were far more then just clothing to him.

Frowning Inuyasha thought it over. "If it'll make those idiots stop gaping at me.... fine, but I'm not going to wear anything weird, and no shoes."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue that last point, but her mother beat her to it.

"How about some sandals? That would leave your feet almost completely free but would count as shoes if you were to go to a place that required them." She suggested.

Caught between both women Inuyasha made a tactical retreat. "Whatever...... as long as I only have to wear them in town." He conceded grumpily.

Leaning forward Kagome reached for his hand. "Thank you Inuyasha." She said sincerely with a grateful smile.

Softening visible Inuyasha squeezed her hand back and smiled.

Beaming Kagome's mother clapped her hands, causing Inuyasha and Kagome to jump apart, both blushing matching shades of pink.

"Then it's settled, we'll all go into town this afternoon and pick up the things we need. It'll be such fun! I have a few errands to do around the house first so let's plan on leaving at about one or so, ok?"

"Sure mom, whatever you say.... I guess I should spend the time until then going over the notes Sota got for me and working on my overdue assignments." Stated Kagome gloomily...... there was going to be so much work to get caught up on it was more then a bit daunting.

"What about me?" Griped Inuyasha. He hated it when Kagome ignored him to concentrate on her school stuff, but then he remembered their talk at the hot spring, and how important doing well in school was for Kagome to have a good future in her world. "Never mind... I'll go see if the old man needs help with anything." He added listlessly, but without any rancor.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'll try to get it done quickly, it's just that it has been so long..." Kagome started to explain, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, just do what you have to do. I'll keep myself busy somehow. It's no big deal."

"I'm sure grandpa will be grateful for the help Inuyasha, it is very kind of you to offer." Stated Kagome's mother as she stood up and started walking out of the room, but then she paused and turned back. "Would you two like to eat lunch before we go or should we make a day of it and eat out?"

"Let's go to WacDonalds! Inuyasha has never had a hamburger before, or fries..... How about it Inuyasha? Want to try something new?" Asked Kagome suddenly excited, something told her that Inuyasha was going to love fast food.

A bit leery of Kagome's enthusiasm Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "What are fys? They're not going to burn my tongue are they? I'm not eating any of that spicy stuff again."

Kagome's mom laughed then made a pitiful attempt at covering with a cough. "I'm sorry about that Inuyasha.... No more spicy food I swear. I'll see you two later." She promised before disappearing down the hall.

"See ya mom." Kagome called after her before answering Inuyasha. "They are called fries not fys... and no they're not spicy. Fries are made out of thin strips of potato that are.... well... fried. Sort of like warm potato chip sticks. I'm sure you'll like them."

And that was all it took. If these fryys were anything like chips, Inuyasha was willing to give them a shot.

"Ok... if you really want to, I guess we can go." He benevolently decreed.

"Great! But until then, I need to get to work. I'll be in my room if you want anything ok?"

Grabbing her plate Kagome stood and circled the table to get Inuyasha's as well, but before she had the chance he reached out and caught her, pulling her down into his lap. She barely had the chance to drop the plate onto the table before Inuyasha's mouth was hungrily latching on to hers.

Without a so much as a flicker of hesitation Kagome wrapped her arms around him and joined in the kiss, matching him in both desire and eagerness.

When he drew back to look at her Kagome arched an eyebrow in question, while the rest of her face remained the very portrait of bliss.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked away, squirming slightly.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since you ran in here....... It's just that.... well... you look nice in blue...." He explained haltingly. Inuyasha hesitantly raised his gaze to Kagome's.

The light shining from her eyes could have turned night into day.

"More then nice....... you're beautiful today......." He added, but then Inuyasha suddenly blanched. "Not that I don't think you're always beautiful, I didn't mean it like that..... but you look extra...."

Kagome pressed the tip of one finger against his lips, stopping any further attempt to explain. Leaning forward she replaced her finger with her mouth in an exceptionally soft and gentle kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips before she pulled back and smiled delightedly.

"You do realize that you're making it very hard for me to talk myself into doing my school work, don't you? It would be so much nicer if I could just stay right here with you..... but I really do have to get caught up. So I need you to help me out and not say any more incredibly sweet wonderful things or I won't get a thing done. Ok?"

Chuckling Inuyasha nodded and set Kagome back on her feet, his hands trailing slowly down her arms to enjoy the softness of her sweater.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get to it already! We can't hang around here forever." He ordered with forced gruffness.

"Yes Sir!" Replied Kagome with a salute and a giggle.

After gathering up the dishes, this time successfully, and washing them, Kagome made her way back to Inuyasha.

"Don't let Grandpa work you too hard. I'll see you in a couple hours." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair, pausing to rub one fur covered ear briefly. With a reluctant sigh she pulled back her hand and let it drop back to her side.

Turning she made her way to the hall, but just before she moved out of sight, she looked back at Inuyasha.

"Love you."

"Beyond description." He answered.

Hard pressed not to run back into his arms at those words Kagome hurried up the stairs and into her room. Shutting the door behind her, she paused to lean back against it.

_'How am I suppose to concentrate now?'_

Somehow though Kagome managed, and by noon she had finished more then a week's worth of assignments. She'd also looked over most of the notes, but had only carefully read the earliest ones. Using them along with her text books Kagome doggedly worked her way through the pile of homework.

She was just thinking it was time to take a break and stretch her legs.... maybe look for Inuyasha, when the very Hanyou she was missing burst into her room and slammed the door behind him. Not bothering to so much as spare her a glace, he leapt across the small space, landing next to her dresser. Without a word he picked it up and carried it back over to the door. Setting the dresser down in front of the entrance he rather effectively barricaded them in, and everyone else out.

"Ummm... is there something I should know about?" Inquired a still calm Kagome.

Breathing hard and wide eyed Inuyasha turned to face Kagome.

Kagome choked, then coughed, there might have even been a snort or two, before she gave in and burst out laughing. Tears streamed down her cheeks and a stitch formed in her side, but still she laughed. Even Inuyasha's attempt to glare her out of it failed, if anything it only made her laugh harder.

When she was finally able to take a deep gasping breath she asked.

"What on earth happened to you?"

"Your Grandpa and his flirting did!" Growled Inuyasha.

"Come again? How does gramps and flirting.... he was flirting?...." Kagome shook her head in confusion. "How did that lead to you running in here with blue stuff all over your face and hair? What is it?"

Kagome stood up and walked over to him trying to figure out what had left a polka-dot pattern all over Inuyasha. Reaching him she lifted a hand and touched one of the darkest spots, quickly realizing that whatever it was, was sticky. Lifting the now blue tinted fingertip to her nose she sniffed.... blue raspberry?

"Is this from candy?"

"What else would it be?" Snapped Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "How should I know? I was in here all day working." She snapped back.

Realizing he was taking out his annoyance on Kagome and that it wasn't her fault, Inuyasha drew in a deep breath and held it. Blowing the air out slowly a moment later, he forced himself to calm down.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to be an ass to you." He offered in appeasement.

Still frowning Kagome nodded. "It's fine, just tell me what happened."

"Well... I was moving some stuff around for the old man, you know, things that were too heavy for him to lift. It was fine at first.... boring, but easy. Then some old woman showed up with a bunch of kids and your grandpa began acting all weird. They seemed to know each other and started talking.... but the runts kept pestering them. So he told her that I would watch them if she'd like to go inside for a cup of tea. He didn't even ask me! They just up and walked away, leaving me with all three of the hyper, and annoying pests."

Inuyasha started pacing. "At first I thought it wouldn't be too bad. How long could it take for them to drink a cup of tea right? The kids were playing by themselves and I figured if they kept that up I wouldn't have to do anything except make sure they stayed put, but then two of them started arguing over something that kinda looked like the toothpaste tube thing you keep in your bag. I was on my way over to stop them when the littlest one started crying..... I guess the tube thing was really hers, so then I had the two boy's fighting and one little girl crying.... I didn't know who to go to first. I grabbed the girl and carried her over to the boys... When I told them to knock it off I guess I sort of scared them.... I was frustrated.... the girl was screaming in my ear and the boys... Well... suddenly there was a popping sound and this blue stuff..." Inuyasha pointed at his hair. "...flew everywhere. All the kids got sprayed the boys getting it the worst, but at least they thought it was funny... the little girl went nuts. You really didn't hear her screaming?" Inquired Inuyasha in confusion.

Shaking her head Kagome gave Inuyasha a weak smile. "No I didn't.... sorry, I had the radio on earlier."

"I still don't know what the kid was more angry about... her candy being gone or being sticky. The boys took off and I had to chase them with the crying girl... but she stopped when I started running... she even laughed... you know, when she wasn't screaming she was almost cute. Untill she started poking me in the face with her fingers saying that she was painting me, and then she went after my hair.... In the mean time the boys had found some loose dirt and were covering each other with it..... right about then your gramps and the lady came back out.... They weren't happy. I don't think I should help your grandpa any more." Inuyasha slumped. "He said even a real dog would have watched the kids better..."

Kagome's eyes blazed. "He said what!?!" Without waiting for an answer she hurried over to the dresser and started to try and push it out of the way.

Catching her arm Inuyasha pulled Kagome back. "He didn't say it really mean... I think he was just trying to impress the woman with his toughness.... make himself seem like the boss... don't worry about it. I did a lousy job and I know that. Funny thing was that when I tried to put the girl down she wouldn't let go. She started crying again and clinging to me like a monkey. The old woman had to pull her off, and even then she managed to get loose and start chasing me. So I ran..."

Kagome smiled softly. "You ran to me so that I could protect you?" She teased tenderly.

"Something like that." Conceded Inuyasha.

Kagome beamed, and would have kissed him if not for the sticky blue goo. "Well you're going to have to get cleaned up before we go into town... and there's no way your clothes will be dry in time... Let's just get you in the bath tub while I find you something to wear. It won't be ideal but I'm sure I can find something that will work until we get you some new things."

At the mention of a bath Inuyasha cringed. "I don't want to be boiled." He whined.

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry... we can make the water any temperature you want... Sota just happens to like his really hot. I'll show you how the faucets work and then you can have it your way, ok?"

Nodding his consent Inuyasha sighed. "You know something?" He asked.

Kagome looked over at him.

"Fighting demons is a lot easier then dealing with your world and all this stuff."

With a giggle Kagome replied. "Tell me about it.... I've been doing both for quite sometime now. Now can you put my dresser back where you got it.... I promise I'll protect you from any little girls lurking outside."

Once the furniture was back in place Kagome lead Inuyasha down the hall and into the bathroom. After showing him how to work the faucets and taking his haori, the undershirt and pants not having been sprayed, she left him to it. Rushing downstairs she threw the clothing in the washer and went in search of her grandpa.

She had worked herself back up into a real temper by the time she found him, and with one look he knew he was in trouble.

"It was only for a few minutes... how hard could it have been?" He attempted to explain.

"A few minutes of babysitting that you didn't even ask him if he was willing to do. Inuyasha has never taken care of kids before and you just up and leave him with three! Then to say a dog could have done a better job....... How could you? I don't want to hear it!" Yelled Kagome when her grandpa opened his mouth to reply.

"You know next to nothing about Inuyasha and you had no right to take advantage of him like that just so that you could hit on some woman. You are going to tell him you're sorry for what you said, do you understand me? What you did was cruel."

Suddenly Gramps pulled himself up tall and snapped back. "If he can't even watch a few kids for a little while how can he be trusted to protect you? This was the second time you were kidnapped by some demon. Why do you keep defending him when he failed to keep you safe?"

A look came over Kagome's face that made him step back in something very close to fear. When she spoke next her voice was low and calm, but laced with a thread of pure fury.

"You know NOTHING about how far Inuyasha has gone to protect me. I've had to watch him be shot with arrows, stabbed right through his chest, or leap into rivers of fire to save me. Inuyasha would die for me, and he has proven that time and time again. No one, not even you, has the right to question his loyalty. I won't allow it, is that clear. If I have to leave with him to protect Inuyasha from you, I will."

"How could I hurt him if he has gone through all that already?" Argued her grandpa, making Kagome look at him with narrowed eyes.

"With words." She answered tightly. "Inuyasha will shrug off physical injuries but words stay with him. What you said today had nothing to do with those kids did it? You're really mad at him because I got kidnapped aren't you? You just waited until you had the chance to say something about it in a round about way."

Kagome took a step forward crowding her grandfather. "I love you Gramps, but that won't stop me from choosing him. Think about it... if I don't blame him and I was the one who got taken, what right do you have? You didn't see him that day, when he found me... I had never seen him so ragged looking. There where circles under his eyes and scratches everywhere... he had been running for a week straight. He didn't even stop long enough to cook the ramen that he had with him... he didn't sleep, he just ran. I wasn't exaggerating that."

Kagome turned away and started pacing. "The whole thing was more my fault then anyone else's anyway. Inuyasha had wanted to kill Koga when we first met him... but I stopped him. I also stopped him from fighting with Koga every time after that when we met up."

"I shouldn't have let you stop me." Came Inuyasha's voice.

Kagome spun around with a horrified look. "What are you doing here? You were suppose to be in the shower."

"I heard you yelling." He answered simply, as a cluster of suds clinging to his hair dripped onto his bare shoulder. Apparently he had only bothered to put on his pants in his haste to find her.

"Sorry I should have realized you might hear that.... it's fine Inuyasha you can go finish washing up."

"Not yet." Inuyasha turned to Kagome's grandpa and spoke. "You have every right to be mad at me... I was suppose to protect Kagome and I let her get grabbed anyway, I won't make excuses for that, but I promise that nothing will ever hurt her again while I'm alive."

Gramps looked Inuyasha up and down. "How can I know you mean it this time... Kagome is only human and the two of you fight demons all the time... how can I know that the next time she goes with you it won't be the last?"

"That's enough! Gramps I made the choice to do this.... As much as you might like to pretend it's Inuyasha's fault, I'm the one who decided to hunt down the jewel shards. If it was what I wanted he would let me come back here for good, but it's not what I want." Interrupted Kagome.

"I want to be with Inuyasha." She added as she moved closer to him, taking one of his hands in hers and facing her grandfather head on.

"But he's a half demon from five hundred years in the past! What kind of future do you think the two of you can have together?" He replied in frustration.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, but he wouldn't meet her eyes... he just stared straight ahead and waited. Turning back to her grandpa Kagome answered him honestly.

"The only future I want."

Inuyasha squeezed her hand and turned to face her. "Are you really sure about that? You could just stay here and lead a normal life in your world. I wouldn't stop you."

"No I couldn't... not anymore. I would miss you too much to ever move on... I need to be with you Inuyasha. You're the only thing I truly can't live without. Inuyasha, there is no life for me without you."

Lifting a hand to her face Inuyasha brushed shaky fingers over her cheek softly. "Thank Kami..." He breathed in relief. "I don't know if I could really have left you."

Gramps hung his head, knowing now that the spirits had decided Kagome's fate, and nothing would change it. A love like what he saw in their eyes could be nothing less then destiny.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have said what I did." He stated in a sorrow filled voice.

"Forget it, I would have said a lot worse to you if something had happened to her while she was here under your protection." Answered Inuyasha gruffly.

"I imagine that's true, but Kagome's right, it was wrong.... I was wrong. It's just so hard to keep letting her go when I know she's going to be in danger and I can't help her." Admitted Gramps.

"Don't worry so much! You heard Inuyasha, he's not going to let anything happen to me. With Koga gone there's no one else who might hurt me that Inuyasha won't kill on sight." Stated Kagome with absolute certainty.

"Damn straight." Answered Inuyasha in total agreement.

"Well then I guess this old man needs to find something else to fret over.... and leave Kagome's safety in your hands. You really will protect her at all costs won't you?" Asked Gramps with a touch of wonder in his voice.

"Even if it meant letting the rest of the world burn into ash. Nothing is more important to me than Kagome." Answered Inuyasha seriously.

"Ok that's enough of the morbid talk... I'm fine and the world isn't on fire. It's a beautiful day and we're going shopping.... now get back inside and wash the soap out of your hair." Commanded Kagome with a roll of her eyes and a grin.

Inuyasha gave her a bemused look. "Whatever you say Kagome." He answered with a smirk, before turning to go back inside. "See you later old man." He added as an after thought.

Dropping her head in defeat Kagome sighed. "He'll never learn manners.." She mumbled as she started to follow him, but she was halted by a hand on her arm.

Turning back to face her grandfather she waited.

"I really am sorry.... and I just want you to know that... despite how I acted today, I approve of Inuyasha. He might not be what I always imagined for you, but I couldn't have asked for anyone who will love you more. It would have been nice if it had happened when you were a bit older, but I see now that you had a destiny that couldn't wait, and I am so proud of how you have faced it. I hope you can forgive an 'old man' for being overly protective."

Kagome threw her arms around her grandpa and hugged him tightly.

"Oh course I forgive you........ Just don't do it again." She pulled back and winked at him. "Then you'd really be in trouble."

Eyes misty with unshed tears he nodded wordlessly.

Giving him one last squeeze Kagome let go and jogged back to the house. She still had to find Inuyasha something to wear.

The day had only just begun.

* * *

Hey all, I'm about to do something a writer seldom does, I'm going to explain the reasoning behind one of my character's behaviors. I made the decision to do this because of the delicate nature of the subject.

I realize that having Kagome behave so aggressively in the beginning of this chapter, you know, when she was in bed with Inuyasha, was a bit of a stretch for someone who was a recent rape victim, but there was a reason. One that had nothing to do with me getting to write a hot make out scene.

Well almost nothing...

The way I see it in my head is that on some level Kagome knows there are things Inuyasha is going to crave, both because he is a dog hanyou, and because of his nature. I feel that she is subconsciously establishing expectable behaviors. Both to set limits..... though come to think of it we haven't gotten to any of those yet, and to offer permission for other ones. Sparing Inuyasha the choice of either living without ever fulfilling those desires, OR, asking his precious, must-be-protected-at-all-times, Kagome, to let him bite her. I don't think she, or I, were willing to wait for him to do that. She's got her own reasons, but for me, I'm just not willing to stretch out this story THAT long... he'd never talk himself into it. Also Kagome is Kagome..... she does what she wants to do... I just write it down for her.

I truly, truly hope it didn't offend anyone, I sincerely do not make light of the trauma Kagome suffered.

On a lighter note I wanted to thank someone who has been reading and reviewing my story for a very long time, but since there is no reply link or e-mail provided. I have never gotten the chance to do it the normal way.

ShadowDragon... thank you for your consistently kind words and long lived loyalty to my story.

I'm grateful for every reviewer I have. As most of you know I'm devout about replying. As long as there is a way I always do, even if it's by e-mail, but I still love all reviews, so non-signed in reviewers fear not, I thank you as well.

Ok back to a not-so-light note.... this chapter kind of ran away from me... yes, yes I know... what else is new? The whole grandpa thing wasn't planned at all, it had never even occurred to me until I was typing it. What that means for all of you is that it might take me a little bit longer then I thought to get to the Totosai thing... I'm going to try and make it work out... but it's going to be hard to fit everything I had planned to have happen between now and then into one chapter.

I'm not sure if it's good or bad that the story keeps getting bigger then I planed.


	27. Never Alone

New Chapter time! LoL I hope the wait wasn't too bad.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk Kagome was struck by a sense of surrealness..... on one side of her was her mother, and on the other, looking like he belonged on the sidewalks of Tokyo, was Inuyasha. It was in fact rather disturbing how well Inuyasha blended into the modern era wearing his borrowed clothing.

Dressed in an old dark gray pair of her mom's sweatpants and a plain black T-shirt he looked right at home. The shirt had been Kagome's, even though it was at least two sizes too big for her. She'd gotten it on sale to use as a night shirt, and while it might have been oversized on her, on Inuyasha the fit was attractively snug. The black fabric hugged his chest and molded to the curves of his shoulders. If the tightness of the shirt bothered him Inuyasha gave no hint of it. He carried himself exactly as he always did.... magnificently.

After a long search they had finally found a baseball cap to replace the one he'd lost saving a little girl from a burning building during one of his other visits. The new one looked better with the clothes anyways, black with a small white logo that Kagome didn't recognize, it fit the monochromatic theme that had formed. Her mom had found it in the shrine's lost and found, so where it came from was anyone's guess.

Somehow Kagome had even talked Inuyasha into letting her put his hair back in a ponytail... and the affect was startling. It brought attention right to his amazingly handsome face and created a contemporariness to his look that nothing else could match.

Kagome was finding it very hard to look away for more then a moment at a time, so for a few minutes she gave in and let herself stare while she revisited the pleasurable memories of attending to Inuyasha's hair personally.

At first he'd naturally protested tying his hair back, and Kagome hadn't wanted to push the issue too far... he did agreed to wear an old pair of Gramps sandals after all. She simply offered to bush out his hair and pull it back for him. His quick agreement after that was a surprise, but a welcome one. With a barely hidden eagerness he had sat quietly while she brushed that amazing hair of his. The already soft strands had turned to silken threads of silver with just a few swipes of the brush, and Inuyasha, already compliant, had all but purred under the attention. His obvious disappointment when she finished and the glorious mass of waves was tamed with a tie was enough to make Kagome put hair brushing down as one of the things to do when Inuyasha deserved a reward.

Or just because she felt like it.

Kagome was jolted out of her recollections when her mom cheerfully announced that they had reached the thrift store. Smiling she opened the door and held it so that they could go in ahead of her. Inuyasha was the first one in, as soon as he saw what was inside he stopped and blinked several times in surprise. Disbelieving he stared at the numerous rows of clothing, which seemed to stretch for miles, wondering why anyone needed so many things to wear. However he wasn't given much time to ponder the mystery, before he had completely gotten over the shock Kagome was pulling him down one of the pathways mumbling to herself about what size to try.

Finally reaching the section she wanted Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Are there any colors you like better then others? Would you like something with short sleeves or long?" She asked sweetly, making Inuyasha wish he could answer her, but he had no clue what to say.

"Why don't you pick.... I'm only going to be wearing them to make you happy anyways." He grumbled.

Kagome's face fell, and Inuyasha felt his heart do the same.

"Damn it! I didn't mean it like that! It's just.... I don't know anything about this stuff. You do, and I trust your judgment, so YOU choose.... I'll just say no to anything I can't stand, alright?"

Smiling once again Kagome nodded and started moving through the racks with impressive speed. Her hands seemed to fly as they shifted rejected clothing out of the way and pulled others free. Before long Inuyasha was holding a precariously tall stack of items. When he was forced to turn his head in order to breath around the mass of fabric he called out to her.

"Don't you think this is enough already?"

Looking up Kagome winced.... maybe she had gone a bit over board. With a deft hand she replaced about half the items she had pulled and then steered Inuyasha towards the dressing rooms.

From her self appointed look out point Kagome's mother smiled at the sight of the fierce hanyou meekly following her daughter around. They were so clearly meant for each other. Not even time itself had been able to keep them apart.... the knowledge filled her with only slightly more joy then it did despair. She was however the daughter of a shrine family and knew well that fate could not be fought against. Perhaps she was destined to lose her daughter to the past, she knew that Inuyasha could not stay and live in this world, but at least Kagome would be loved as few women ever were. Inuyasha would guard and cherish her daughter all the days of their lives, of that Kagome's mother was certain. She had long known that the love those two shared would become the kind of passion to inspire legends and myth, the truth behind fantasy. All one need to do to know that for themselves was to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha face when he was looking at Kagome and unaware of watchful eyes. Or to simply see Kagome's anytime she looked at Inuyasha, she showed the world what she felt without hesitation.

So as heartbreaking as it was going to be to let Kagome go, as her mother, she would smile away the tears and let her daughter claim the magical destiny that awaited her. After all, very few mothers were lucky enough to know that their child was going to have a real life happily ever after.

After nearly an hour of alternating between searching the aisles and trying things on, an activity that had Inuyasha complaining so loudly at first the manager had started in their direction... only to be cut off and redirected by Kagome's mother, they walked out of the store and back into the bright sunlight. Inuyasha carrying the bags of clothing easily and dressed once again in the outfit he had started off wearing... Kagome had insisted that all the new things would need to be washed before they wore them. Inuyasha wondered about the logic of that, after all she had just made him try all of them on. Sure it had only been long enough to make sure they fit, but he had still been wearing them. However since it made no difference to him, he let it go. If washing everything made Kagome happy that was fine with him.

A highly excited Kagome lead the way down the street to the restaurant, skipping and chatting joyfully she hurried the others along when they might otherwise have strolled. When they were still a couple of blocks away Inuyasha paused and lifted his nose into the air, breathing in deeply with a goofy smile. Another block of walking let Kagome and her mother also catch the scent of fresh fries.

They passed a small park and several more shops as they made their way to the entrance, but just before they reached it, the doors opened and a large group of teenagers came out... bringing a gust of scented air with them. Inuyasha wobbled as his eyes crossed and a rapturous look came over his face. He took a few more unsteady steps forward, but when he teetered so far to the right that he was almost stepped off the sidewalk and into the fast moving traffic Kagome halted.

"I should have thought of that." She said to herself before looking up at her mom. "I don't think Inuyasha can go in.... hanyou senses and all.... the scent is just too much for him."

"But it's such a good smell.." Moaned Inuyasha, sounding more like someone who had drunk too much sake then gotten a nose full of fast food.

Not wanting to hurt Inuyasha's feeling Kagome's mother held back the laughter tickling the back of her throat and mentally attacked the problem.... Ok so Inuyasha couldn't go in.... that just meant they would have to find someplace else to eat the food..... easy enough.

"Kagome, take Inuyasha back to that park just up the street... I'll go in and get our order to go."

"Thanks mom!" Called Kagome gratefully as she pulled a very reluctant Inuyasha away from the restaurant.

Once they were alone Kagome happily moved closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder. Still a bit befuddled by the scent that lingered in his nose Inuyasha was a second slower then she was, but he soon had an arm secured around her as well.

"Did you hear what Gramps said to me earlier? Just after you left us to go back inside.... I don't think you were far enough ahead to be out of earshot, so you heard him right?" Asked Kagome abruptly. It had been in the back of her mind all afternoon, but even with all that time to plan she hadn't thought of any subtle way to bring it up... so blunt it was.

Inuyasha's arm tightened around her for a moment then in a soft and wondering tone he answered.

"Ya.... I heard. Do you think he was serious?"

"Oh he meant it. I know he was rude earlier, but he really did mean it. He gave you his approval, and us his blessing, not that we needed it, but I wanted to make sure you knew. Mom adores you to... and Sota thinks you hung the moon. My whole family accepts you Inuyasha, just the way you are.... and I know that if he had lived long enough to meet you, my dad would to." Replied Kagome as she moved even closer, so close in fact that most couples could not have kept walking without tripping each other, but she and Inuyasha moved easily and in perfect sync.

Inuyasha stayed silent, only the almost too tight grip he had on her waist let her know he had heard. Kagome could actually feel the whirling of Inuyasha's thoughts and decided to let him process everything in peace. Quietly she held him and guided them both towards the tiny grass covered park just a few yards further up the street. He followed her gentle nudges and stepped off the sidewalk when she did, but his mind remained far away.

It was a long time after Kagome had guided him to a sit under the largest tree in the area with her curled up against his chest that he spoke.

"My mom would have loved you... I know she would, and even though I never met him, if he really and truly did love my mom, I think my old man would have liked you too." Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's raised face and caressed every one of her features with his eyes alone, leaving her slightly breathless and glowing a faint pink that wasn't quite dark enough to be a true blush.

"I'm sure he loved her very much, after all he died protecting her, right?" Whispered Kagome. She whispered because she wasn't able to drawn a breath deep enough for anything else. There was something in Inuyasha's eyes that wouldn't let her.

"Maybe... that's what I was told..... He defeated Ryukotsuse but ended up mortally wounded in the process, and then instead of treating his injuries he came to find us. I had just been born and was already making friends.... mom said he barely got there in time to save me and bring her back to life with the Tenseiga, apparently some humans didn't approve of her choice. He named me, told her to run and stayed behind to make sure no one followed her..... that was the last time she ever saw him." Inuyasha told the story simply and with almost no emotion... but Kagome wasn't fooled, he was holding himself too still for it to be natural.

"Well, that sounds like love to me.... why do you think differently?" She inquired gently.

Inuyasha actually flinched, jumping slightly and his eyes going wide with fear for a second before he composed himself. Looking away he painted a blank expression across his features and shrugged.

Not pleased with that reaction, Kagome sat up and put a hand against Inuyasha's face, turning it back to meet hers. "What makes you doubt that your dad loved your mom? Why did my asking you about it make you turn away from me?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. "It's complicated.... I need a little more time to figure out how to explain it all ok? I've been planning to talk to you about it for a while... but not yet.... not here. I want to be positive that when I start no one is going to...."

"Food's here! Hope you're both hungry... I didn't know how much the two of you would eat so I played it safe and got too much." Called Kagome's mother as she made her way across the grass to them.

"...interrupt." Finished Inuyasha in a soft murmur as he opened his eyes and sat up straighter.

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's carefully neutral face for a moment longer, ignoring her mom's approach, then she nodded and smiled faintly.

"Whenever you're ready." She whispered before standing up to turn and greet her Mother. "Wow..... you really did go overboard mom.... this might even test Inuyasha's limits."

Pushing up from the ground Inuyasha lumbered over to the tiny table that the girls were spreading out the food on. He started to say something cocky about having no limits or not underestimating him... but then he saw the sheer volume of food and had his nose filled once again with the scent of cooked meat and what must be the fried potato-chip-stick things Kagome had talked about. Eyeing the table Inuyasha realized that, while it was true that there was probably too much for them to finish.... he was really looking forward to trying. Now if he could only decide where to start.

Solving the problem for him Kagome held out a open toped box filled with long skinny yellowish things.

"Here you go Inuyasha.... try these.. there's some dipping sauce over there." Kagome pointed with her other hand back at the table. "But for your first taste I'd stick to just the fries..." Kagome gave up and shook her head with a snort of laughter as Inuyasha snatched the fries out of her hand and practically inhaled them. Making growly munching sounds as he hurriedly chewed so that he could stuff still more into his mouth.

It wasn't until Kagome waved a paper wrapped and meat scented bundle under his nose that he slowed down long enough to swallow everything that was in his mouth.

"What's that?" Asked Inuyasha with rapt fascination.

"This... Inuyasha... is a Hamburger." Announced Kagome as seriously as if the item were a holly relic. While she spoke Kagome simultaneously unwrapped the paper surrounding the sandwich. Then, grinning from ear to ear she held it out to him.

Inuyasha took the food and studied it carefully... sniffing it with obvious enjoyment before opening his mouth wide to take a large bite. He chewed quickly for a moment then paused and let his eyes drift shut. Around the mouthful of food his lips stretched into a grin that was reminiscent of a wild animal after a successful hunt. Once the few seconds he had devoted to savoring this new and wondrous taste were finished, Inuyasha tore into the rest of the burger like a starved thing.

It didn't occur to Kagome until after Inuyasha was halfway through his third hamburger to worry about weather or not her mom was bothered by his lack of table manors. She had been too delighted by his unfettered enjoyment of the food to think anything of it before... in fact, she'd thought it was cute.

A quick glace told her all she needed to know... Mom found the display almost as endearing as she did. Kagome watched while her mother reached into one of the bags and pulled out another serving of fries, holding them out to Inuyasha.

"What are you planning to do tomorrow while Kagome's in school? Will you stay home with me or go down through the well?" She asked while Inuyasha accepted the food.

Inuyasha's hand froze halfway to his mouth, fries dangling precariously around the edges of his fingers as a dark scowl claimed his face.

"I'll be at the school with Kagome. She's not going anywhere without me anymore." He angrily proclaimed, as if by suggesting any other possibility she had insulted him.

"What did you just say?" Cut in Kagome... hoping against hope she had heard wrong.

"If you have to go to the school place that's fine, but I'm coming with you." He replied in his nothing-is-going-to-budge-me voice.

"You can't." Argued Kagome automatically. "You have to be a student or an employee in order to be there... and I don't want to you to spend the whole day sitting on the roof again. It's ok, Inuyasha... I'll be perfectly safe at school. If you really want to help me, you can go through the well and give Kaede a hand with whatever she needs to do. That way the time she spends training me won't cut into her day as much."

"No. I'm not leaving you unprotected ever again... Never again."

Inuyasha's voice rang with finality, unshakeable conviction, and the faintest touch of what almost sounded like fear.

There was a flash of something in Kagome's mother,s eyes, a weighing, as if she was noting the emotional intensity of the moment and could calculate the implications of it. A frown started to form but it was soon pushed away by a smile too cheerful to match her eyes.

"There's no need to fight about it yet... I'm sure between the three of us we can come up with a solution that works for everyone." She calmly suggested, easily dispersing the tension that had promised to grow into an argument. "What if you walked Kagome to and from school but came back to the shrine for the rest of the day?"

Inuyasha stuffed the fries in his mouth and crossed his arms as he chewed. "No." He answered resolutely.

"Inuyasha, it's silly for you to hang around the school as if some monster might show up... just go through the well or stay home ok?

"No." He repeated stubbornly.

Kagome turned to her mom. "How do I make him understand that he can't hang around outside a school without causing trouble.... Where would he hide? What if someone saw him and called the police? What if they thought he was a black market slave trader hunting for young girls?" Her voice grew more shrill with each question.

"How about if he went inside with you? Then no one would have a reason to call the police." Replied her mother calmly... too calmly not to have a plan.

"I'll tell the school that he needs to be there in case you have a bad reaction to the new medication the American doctors gave you. If he promised to stay in the back and not disturb the class I think they would be agreeable. Your principal seemed to be a very nice and accommodating man." There was a slight warming in her tone when she mentioned the principal... enough of one to draw Kagome's attention away from the dilemma of Inuyasha at her school.

"Mr. Ikeda is nice... for a school principal.... handsome too." She said, just to see what reaction she'd get. Sure enough her mom blushed and looked down, hiding her eyes... while Inuyasha growled.

Kagome hid a smile... she couldn't remember the last time her mother showed an interest in any man. Even though she hadn't had the chance to spend much time getting to know Mr. Ikeda, he did seem to truly care about all the students and he was a very fair disciplinarian when it was necessary. He had always struck Kagome as a kind man.

"Maybe it would be best if you came to school with us before classes start tomorrow so we can all talk to him about it in person. That way he could meet Inuyasha before agreeing to let him sit in on my classes and put a face to your voice. Who knows.... it might help when you call him next week to excuse me from class again. We do have to go after the ant demons pretty soon." Suggested Kagome before she even realized that by doing so she was, by default, agreeing to let Inuyasha come with her to school.

Oh well... small price to pay if she could get her mom a date as part of the deal.

"What about you Inuyasha..... Can you play nice long enough to make the principal trust you following me around school?" Kagome asked as she turned away from her mom to let the older woman compose herself.... though the red flush that covered her face was hard to say goodbye to.

There was a rude snorting sound followed a split second later by Inuyasha's voice. "Of course I can!" Then a moment of silence before he added in a far less cocky tone. "How nice?"

Kagome lifted her hands to tick off the list on her fingers.

"No cussing, yelling, growling, or threatening anyone. No snatching volleyballs in the middle of our game. No breaking anything. You'd also have to bow to Mr. Ikeda when you meet him... at least a little one, and call him Sir. It would help if you smiled but we can work around that, however you will HAVE to not glare or scowl. No sword.... and no interrupting the teacher's lessons. You would be agreeing to be quiet and stay out of the way, all day long.... two things that I know you hate doing." Kagome dropped her hands and gave Inuyasha a searching look. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just pass on all that? I really don't think there is anything to worry about, nothing bad has ever happened to me at school."

Inuyasha shifted back and forth a few times then steeled his stance, head up and shoulders squared. "No... I'm still going." He looked at Kagome with naked, emotion filled eyes that seemed misplaced in his controlled and serious face. "I can't leave you alone... I'm sorry Kagome but I just can't."

Stepping forward without a second thought Kagome wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha held himself stiff for a beat of time then enveloped her in his arms, pulling her in against his chest as if he wanted to draw her inside himself so that nothing could ever touch her without having to cut him open first. Lowering his head he nuzzled into her neck and took slow measured breaths of her scent to ground himself.

Kagome ran her hands over the hard expanse of his back... a flood of despair swirled together with love filled her when she felt him tremble under her touch. In that moment she realized that Koga's actions had scarred Inuyasha every bit as deeply as they did her. Not that he would agree.... but Kagome knew that wounds carved into the soul were just as real as those inflicted on flesh, and in many ways they were far worse.

"It's ok, Inuyasha.... I love the idea of having you by my side always. I just didn't want you to spend the whole day bored out of your mind and miserable. You can come to school with me, I promise." She crooned softly.

She felt him nod against her shoulder but he made no move to let go, so Kagome let him hold her while she tried to figure out how she could chase these new shadows from his heart.

When they finally did pull apart it was done very slowly, with many moments of hesitation that could easily have lead to another embrace. But they still had company.... and secrets to keep. So, like good soldiers, they put aside the sorrow and fear and turned back to face Kagome's mother with their smiles in place.

"So what's next?" Asked Kagome brightly as she handed Inuyasha another burger and claimed one for herself, even though she no longer felt like eating.

Her mother jumped and turned to face them... she had been staring off into space with a look too thoughtful for Kagome's liking.

"Ummm... You said you wanted a pair of hiking boots right? So I guess we should head for the shoe store... then we can finally get Inuyasha a pair of sandals that fit him." She glanced down at Inuyasha's feet with a slight up tilt to one side of her mouth... his toes stuck out almost half their length in the pair he was currently wearing. Her lips fell back into a flat line almost immediately as she turned away again to clean up the empty wrappers and fry boxes.

Dread crawled into Kagome's gut... making finishing the sandwich she held impossible. Luckily Inuyasha didn't have a nervous stomach and so when she offered the half eaten burger to him he was more then willing to take it off her hands.

By the time they reached the shoe store her mom was acting normally again but Kagome still hadn't unraveled the knot of anxiety her intestines had tied themselves into.

Ever alert to her moods Inuyasha held back his annoyance and didn't throw a fit when the salesman measured his foot, making irritating tisking noises about the footwear he came in wearing. Instead his eyes tracked Kagome covertly while the guy manhandled his foot. Sensing Inuyasha's gaze, Kagome met his worry filled eyes and gave him a confused shrug and halfhearted smile.

From across the store Kagome's mother called out to her. "What do you think about these boots? They seem to be sturdy enough, but they're so light.... I think they would be good with all the walking you do."

The salesman looked up and nodded. "Those are one of the best designs we carry for long distance hiking. They aren't quite as tough as some other styles but the lack of extra weight more then makes up for that if you need to cover a lot of ground. I would also recommend a pair of silk socks worn inside your normal ones the first few times you wear them... helps to prevent blisters until you get them broken in. After a day or two though they will feel like they were made for you."

Kagome agreed to try them on and sat down while the man ran into the back to get her size. In the meantime her mother made her way over to Inuyasha. "So how do those feel?" She asked, sitting on the bench across from him.

Inuyasha looked down at the sandals on his feet critically. They weren't as bad as the pair he had borrowed... with their little straps that came up between his toes. Those damn things had rubbed the skin between his big toe and the one next to it almost raw. The new pair actually fit his foot and had just one wide strap that went up over the top of it. Nothing was going to make wearing shoes comfortable, but if he had to do it... these weren't so bad.

"Fine I guess... I still don't like covering my feet, but I can stand these." He answered neutrally.

"Glad to hear it.... by the way I have something for you." She said as she reached into the bag she carried and pulled several pieces of colored paper out.

"You worked so hard this morning and just before we left Gramps confessed to me about the babysitting. Please take this in payment... it isn't much, but it should be enough for you to take Kagome out for an ice cream."

Inuyasha studied the pictures carefully... then sniffed the paper. "Thanks... but what is it... and how would it help me take Kagome out for eyes cream... whatever that is?"

Unable to catch it in time she laughed.... making Inuyasha scowl, but she soon suppressed her amusement. "It's money... I guess they are still using coins for the most part in the feudal era... but we use this more often now."

Inuyasha nodded as he caught on... now that he thought about it he had seen Kagome trade pieces paper for stuff at the food store when she took him with her, but he'd never seen it up close before. Understanding now, he held the bills back out to her mother.

"You don't have to pay me for helping out... I don't need money."

Refusing to take it back Kagome's mom smiled. "I know that... but I thought you and Kagome would enjoy some ice cream and that you might like being able to buy it for her."

Looking down at the money again Inuyasha considered those words. "I can buy stuff for Kagome with this? And you think she'd like... ice cream?" He asked, getting the word right this time.

"Kagome loves ice cream.... it's a desert.... a type of frozen sweet cream that comes in all kinds of flavors. I thought that you and her could go to the soda shop down on the corner over there." She pointed out the window and down the street. "While I took care of getting her new uniform. After all, there really is no reason for the pair of you to come along since I already know her size."

Inuyasha smiled. "Ok then... I'll take this..." He eyed the paper dubiously. "Money... but only so that I can spend it on Kagome." He looked up into warm brown eyes that were so much like his Kagome's, and grinned. "Thanks." He finished sincerely.

"You are very welcome, Inuyasha." She said before standing back up to go check and see how Kagome's fitting was coming.

"I think these are the ones." Declared the girl in question when her mom approached. Kagome had been watching her talk to Inuyasha just moments before, which had made the knot in her stomach clench even harder. It wasn't until she noticed Inuyasha was smiling that the over tight feeling had eased. Determined not to give her mom any more reasons to think about... whatever it was that had been on her mind before, Kagome modeled the boots, even throwing in a silly dance like flourish.

"Great... I'll pay for them while you put your other shoes back on. After that... I think Inuyasha has plans for the two of you. Don't worry about your uniform, I'll take care of the rest of the shopping and meet you back at home later."

Kagome gave her mother a searching look. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing.... believe it or not I do remember what it's like to be young and in love.... the pair of you don't need me hanging around all afternoon. Go have some fun." She answered with a chuckle.

Brightening Kagome nodded and hugged her. "Thanks mom."

If her mother held her a bit tighter and longer then normal Kagome didn't notice, not after having become accustomed to Inuyasha's strong and lengthy embraces.

Walking down the street towards the store Kagome's mom had told him sold ice cream, Kagome's hand held in one of his and the shopping bags in the other, Inuyasha tried to fight off the heavy thoughts that were attempting to intrude on the moment. Did Kagome have any idea how close her innocent questions about his parents had struck to thoughts he had been struggling with for weeks now? Of course not, he told himself, because he still hadn't worked up the nerve to tell her anything about it. He didn't really believe Kagome would be repulsed by the idea of mating with him and sharing his blood anymore.... but the fact that his parents had not joined in that way made him hesitate. Was there a reason beyond what he knew about the ritual? Could it be dangerous for a human? Inuyasha needed to talk to someone who knew more about it first, before he told Kagome. If she said yes and it turned out he couldn't do it without hurting her... Inuyasha didn't think he could take that much disappointment. And if she was going to say no... well, he would rather not ask at all if it wasn't going to matter anyway.

Lifting her hand to his mouth he pressed a kiss against her fingers. _'Soon Kagome, very soon I'll explain. I promise.'_

She turned and looked up at him with a smile and a question lingering in her eyes. "So what's the surprise?"

"Just wait and you'll find out... we're almost there." Answered Inuyasha with a grin as he finally managed to push the dark thoughts aside so that he could focus on here and now with Kagome.

As they picked their way through the tables and chairs that had been placed outside the ice cream shop Kagome's smile grew. "Ice cream? Oh you're going to love this! Why didn't I think of it?" Kagome laughed and squeezed his hand. "You really are almost too good to be true.. do you know that?" She bounced up to lay a soft kiss on his cheek.

Inuyasha blushed and shrugged. "I can't take all the credit... it was your mom's idea after all, she even gave me this so that I could pay." Inuyasha let go of her hand and reached under his tee shirt to pull out a small bundle of bills.

Kagome didn't let the amusement show on her face at his actions, she just quietly pointed out the pockets in his pants before they went inside. No reason to give anyone else a flash of those breathtaking abs. The little peek he'd just given her had left her mouth watering, and sparked a craving for far more then ice cream.

As they walked inside Inuyasha wrinkled up his nose and swiped at it a few times. Suddenly Kagome was grateful that they didn't make waffle cones here, even though they were her favorite. The air inside was already overly sweet, and had to be cloyingly so for Inuyasha.

"Can we eat at one of the tables outside?" She asked to spare Inuyasha from having to.

Quickly nodding his agreement Inuyasha blew a breath out through his nose and started to breath through his mouth instead.

Walking up to the counter they were greeted by a pretty young girl with a friendly smile... one that was decidedly more so when she flashed it at Inuyasha. Kagome felt a flicker of jealously and possessiveness come to life in her chest and quickly reined it under control. Inuyasha had barely spared the girl a glance... his attention focused intently at the containers of ice cream instead.

"There are so many... How can you chose between them all?" He asked looking up at her.

"We taste them." Answered Kagome before turning back to the counter girl who was still studying Inuyasha with more fascination then Kagome liked. "Excuse me... My boyfriend is from a small rural town and has never had ice cream before. Would it be too much trouble for him to have more samples then normal? I promise we are going to be getting an order, but I want him to know what his choices are." She asked sweetly... and if she placed a bit more emphasis on the word boyfriend then any other who could blame her.

"Never had ice cream?" The girl echoed in surprise. Then she smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'd be delighted to help him find his favorite flavor. Which one would you like to start with?"

"Thank you... let's begin with vanilla and work our way up." Replied Kagome as she turned back to Inuyasha. "Vanilla is the plainest kind of ice cream... after you try it you can pick any flavors that look good to you."

Trusting that Kagome knew what she was doing Inuyasha took the tiny spoon that the girl on the other side of the counter held out to him. After lifting it to his nose, and touching just the tip of his tongue to the white stuff in it, he opened his mouth and cleaned the spoon in one swipe. His eyes widened almost comically when he felt the stuff melt and fill his mouth with its sweet, creamy taste.

"Wow! This is great! We should bring some back to the others sometime, Shippo would flip over this. Can we?" Exclaimed Inuyasha.

Delighted by his reaction, both his enjoyment and the fact that he wanted to share with their friends Kagome grinned and hugged him. "Yes Inuyasha... After Sango and Shippo get back we'll bring them all some ice cream... hamburgers and fries to if you want. We can all have a picnic to relax and regroup before we leave Kaede's village."

Inuyasha nodded with a grin of his own and went back to studying the different flavors. "I want to try that one next." He said pointing at strawberry.

Inuyasha made his way through more then a dozen flavors before he made up his mind... making Kagome glad that the shop wasn't too busy and that there was a second employee on hand to deal with the few other customers that had come in.

After Inuyasha paid for both of their cones, with a distinct glow of pride, they made their ways back outside waving goodbye to the girl who had been so nice. Kagome with her scoop of rich Butter Pecan, and Inuyasha with his Cherry Cordial... full of chunks of real cherries and semi sweet chocolate.

Choosing a table that was tucked away from both the door to the shop and the endless flow of people making their way down the sidewalk they sat down to enjoy their treat. Silently they ate the ice cream in perfect comfort... neither one of them feeling a need to fill the air with talk.

Inuyasha was just finishing his cone while Kagome had only made if halfway through hers when it happened. Cringing and pretending not to have heard anything Kagome didn't look up, hoping that they would think they were wrong.

No such luck.

"Kagome!" The voice repeated. "It is you. We heard you had been sent overseas for a new treatment... when did you get back... are you feeling better... who's that with you?"

Looking into Inuyasha's eyes Kagome apologized without opening her mouth. His brows drew together as he turned to look at the girls who were making their way over to them, wondering what it was about them that bothered Kagome.

"Hi guys.... I just got back from America yesterday... So far the new medication seems so be working.... did the school also explain about Gramps?" They nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was such a mess and I really didn't want to hurt his feelings. I hope you forgive me."

Ayumi answered first. "Of course we do... it's only natural that you wouldn't want to make anyone think poorly about your grandfather. I would have done the same thing in your place, so please don't feel bad about it." Her voice as sweet and upbeat as it always was.

Eri and Yuka were studying Inuyasha with suspicious looks. "Is he the two timing bad boy you keep talking about?" Yuka asked with her trademark bluntness, making Kagome cringe.

Inuyasha glowered and turned to Kagome with questioning eyes.

With a deep breath Kagome gestured to Inuyasha with one hand. "This is my boyfriend Inuyasha... the bravest, kindest, and most wonderful guy on earth... anything I said to the contrary should be disregarded because it was said in anger." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, and pointing with her other hand introduced her friends. "This is Eri, Yuka and Ayumi... we've been friends since we were little kids, so they can be a bit over protective of me.... then again who isn't."

Inuyasha gave each girl a assessing look. Ayumi was smiling warmly and had friendly open eyes... she seemed ok... Eri was frowning and exchanging looks with the almost hostile Yuka... he wasn't so sure about those two, but since they were Kagome's friends he wouldn't start any trouble.

"Hi." He barked guardedly.

Kagome smiled brighter to try and soften the harshness of his tone. "By the way Sota gave me the notes you guys copied for me. Thanks for that, they have been a big help. I still have a lot of homework to finish but at least I won't feel completely lost tomorrow."

When she felt ice cream drip over her fingers Kagome quickly ate the rest of her cone.... too quickly. Groaning and holding her head she waited for the brain freeze to pass.

Inuyasha didn't know what had happened only that Kagome was in pain... he jumped out of his chair and shoved the table out of the way so that he could kneel in front of her. Reaching up he covered one of her hands with his.

"What's wrong, Kagome? What should I do?" He asked franticly as his other hand caressed her cheek.

"I'm fine." She forced out between her teeth. "Brain freeze... it'll pass."

Still not understanding Inuyasha stood and scooped Kagome up into his arms intending to carry her home, and possibly down through the well to Kaede's, but then she grabbed a lock of his hair and tugged.

"Not so fast you big worrywart... I'm really ok... Were you just about to leave all our shopping bags behind?" She accused.

"Yes... you were in pain." He countered as if that explained it all, and for him it did.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "You can put me down now... I just ate the last of my ice cream too fast. It can give some people a flash of a headache to eat or drink something that is really cold so quickly, hence the name 'brain freeze' but it's harmless and goes away as quickly as it comes, in fact I don't feel any pain at all now." She released the hold she had on his hair and ran her fingers down the side of his face instead.

Inuyasha studied her carefully. "You're sure?" He questioned still holding her as easily as if he could do it all day. Something that Kagome knew he could in fact do quite effortlessly.

There was a sigh from somewhere behind them and Inuyasha turned them both in time to see Ayumi murmur. "That is so romantic." Even Eri and Yuka were gazing at them with admiring starry eyes, then they both nodded.

Turning red under their stares Inuyasha carefully set Kagome down and moved a step behind her, putting more space between him and the girls.

Kagome beamed at her friends. "I told you he was wonderful... we might have had a lot of misunderstandings before, but everything has been cleared up now. Please don't hold anything I said against him... I was just venting and made it all sound way worse then it really was."

Inuyasha grunted. "Just what in the hell did you say about me?" He demanded, not as harshly as he could have but Kagome still winced as a dark look came back to Yuka's eye's.

"Mostly I complained about our fights and your visits with Kikyo... are you going to try and pretend that you never said anything to Miroku about me when I was being difficult?" She countered with a hint of sharpness in her tone as she looked at him over her shoulder.

Inuyasha paused and thought about what she said, quickly deciding that she had a point. "I give... you're right, I gave you more then enough reasons to complain, but we're over that right? From now on you'll talk to me instead if I'm being a jerk?"

The easy way he backed down and admitted his mistakes dulled the edge of her anger to uselessness. A happy look filled her face as she turned around fully so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and stretch up on her toes to press a kiss against his chin.

"I promise... as long you agree to do the same." She offered.

Inuyasha smirked. "Whatever you say Brat."

Kagome laughed. The joy in that simple sound filled the space around them with warmth, and in the face of it her friends lost the last of their objections. After a few respectful minutes to let the couple enjoy themselves they started to ply the pair with questions.

Kagome answered most of the inquiries, shielding Inuyasha from them, but after a few minutes she held up her hands. "Sorry guys, but Inuyasha and I still have stuff to do so we really have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow ok." She said in a voice that was filled with finality.

Looking dejected her friends stopped the barrage of questions and as one they nodded.

"Ok Kagome... It's great to have you back and it was really nice to meet you, Inuyasha." Said Ayumi sincerely.

Eri and Yuka both smiled. "It was nice... you're not nearly as bad as Kagome made you sound." Added Yuka.

Eri was a bit more tactful. "I hope we get to see you again Inuyasha, you seem to make Kagome happy... just don't give her any more reasons to come complaining to us ok?" She said with a wink.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll do my best."

After helping him gather up all their bags and taking Inuyasha's hand Kagome drew in, and slowly released a deep breath before starting for home.... it was time to go see Kaede.

* * *

Kanna moved through the shadow strewn forest making less noise then a whisper. She had heard enough about Naraku's plans for his new incarnation to know that she wanted to be as far away as possible when her new brother was finished. If guilt burned like a ember in her chest over Kagura's fate, she paid it no heed. After all there was nothing that she could do to change it. Instead she had fled the castle as soon as Naraku was too distracted to notice. Unlike Kagura he could call her back to his side in an instant, so he tolerated her wanderings well enough if he didn't see her leave. If he caught her before she had left though... he always found a way to make the journey unpleasant. Giving her one or more tasks that she would hate, for no reason other then that she would hate them.

She looked up when there was the faintest sound of screaming, apparently she had not moved far enough away from the hidden castle. Moving more quickly she walked further into the night, and away from the sounds.

_'If I could help you I would Kagura, but there is no fighting against Naraku for us. We are his to command.' _

The sharp cutting pain that burned through her with those thoughts was unexpected. It was a feeling more intense then she was accustomed to.... but she did not waver in her steps or show any hint of it on her face.

Finally she had traveled far enough that even if she strained her ears she could hear no hint of Kagura's suffering. Looking around she admired the way the soft light from the crescent moon made everything glow faintly.

For hours Kanna wandered with no direction... she simply moved to have something to do, but sooner then she would have liked a voice wormed it's way into her mind bringing with it tendrils of his dark pleasure and darker yearnings which froze her breath.

_"It is a shame I gave you the body of a child Kanna.... for I seem to have enjoyed Mumei's pleasure more then I expected. However one of the few vices I never felt the urge to indulged in is young girls.... go to the nearest village and fetch me a comely wench, then bring her back to me.... soul intact, I want her to scream." _Naraku ordered in a voice that would have been pleasant had the subject been different. He was in a very good mood indeed.... and Kanna did not want to be the one who took that away from him.

Speaking out loud she answered him. "Yes Naraku.... I will return to the castle as soon as I have found what you wish."

Head down she turned in the direction that she sensed human souls inhabited, already regretting what she was about to do. Perhaps she could find someone who was both beautiful and cruel, then the feeling should lessen.... shouldn't it?

When a tiny black body dropped from a tree branch high above her head and hid itself under one of the flowers in her hair Kanna was too distracted to notice. Secure the ant stayed still and out of sight.... basking in the warm approval and delight of her queen she waited for the pale child to lead her to Naraku.

* * *

So there you are... Fluff filled for the most part, but it was what the cast demanded. I think they know that there are some very dark times yet to come and wanted to enjoy the light moments while they could. Even Kanna it seems, though hers was far less short lived.

As you might have picked up I am basing my story off the anime and the movies more then the manga.... mostly because I have not read all of the manga. However I am not being strict about it. I would rather make the cast act true to character then worry about weather such and such happened before or after this other thing. I will continue to draw on moments from the show that compliment the story, but it is not set in or after any particular moment of the series. More like a very close parallel version of the anime world.

Well... I very much look forward to hearing what you think and answering your questions.... just so long as they don't involve big spoilers. I can be talked into giving hints, but no big plot threads will be pulled out of me before their time! LoL

Take care and thanks for reading.


	28. New Skills

Hello again, thanks for waiting I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

In the darkness of her lair, Sugoireidou rejoiced, showering the tiny spy who had found Naraku's servant with praise... even sending a token thank you to all of her children who had searched equally hard with no success. So filled with elation over the fact that very soon she would know the identity and location of her hated enemies most feared adversary, she felt uncommonly generous.

In anticipation of soon having the information she sought, the queen began to lay a very special egg. A great deal of energy went into its construction, tiring her, but in the end it would be worth it, of that Sugoireidou was certain.

* * *

As they made their way from the well to the village, Kagome trailed as far behind Inuyasha as their joined hands would allow. She was scared of what was to come and feeling more than a little guilty about leaving her family again so soon, especially Sota. Despite her repeated promises to be back before sunset, and his brave attempt to hide it, he'd still been visibly upset. Her mom had sent her off with another one of those smiles that didn't reach her eyes, while Gramps had barely been able to look at her. Kagome didn't know how she was going to leave them for the weeks it would likely take to hunt down the ants, but she would cross that bridge when she came to it... for now she had Kaede to deal with.

When they reached the entrance to the priestesses home, Kagome froze as a wash of paralyzing fear overcame her.

'_What is Kaede going to think about me once she knows the truth?' _

Inuyasha stopped as well and turned to look at her. Some of what she was feeling must have shown on her face, because he quickly moved closer and pulled her into his arms. In full view of any villagers who might walk by, he held her. He didn't say anything or try to make her hurry, he just stood there, moving his hands in small comforting circles over her back until she was calm enough to continue. After a long quiet moment, she slowly pulled back and nodded to let him know she was ready, then Kagome moved ahead and stepped inside.

Her eyes where still adjusting to the dimly lit interior of the hut when Inuyasha moved up beside her. His fingers started to twine themselves around hers once again, but abruptly he pulled his hand away with a angry growl that was followed almost instantly by the slapping sound of a palm striking flesh.

"Damn it Myoga! I swear one of these times I'm going to squash you so flat you'll stay that way!"

"That's so like you.... to deny me a meal after I went through all the trouble of rushing here to warn you! It's almost enough to break this poor old flea's heart. But luckily for you, I am far more loyal then I am vindictive."

Inuyasha had no patience for the flea demon's posturing and tightened the hand that held Myoga slightly.

"Warn me about what?" He demanded angrily.

Myoga cleared his throat and, with an air of self importance, quickly started to explain. "Totosai will be here tomorrow as promised, but he won't be alone... as you asked, he sent a message to his sis.." The flea's explanation was abruptly cut off when Inuyasha's fist closed tightly around the tiny demon.

"We'll talk outside.... Kagome wants to visit with Kaede." Glancing up at the old woman, with her worn face and battered eye patch, Inuyasha told her with his gaze that this was no casual visit. "That means you need to clear out too, Miroku." He added turning away from Kaede to face the monk resting against the back wall of the hut.

With a sigh Miroku stood and made his way across the room. As he was passing by Kagome, he paused and raised one hand to her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before he vanished outside.

Still holding Myoga in one fist, Inuyasha lifted his other hand to Kagome's face, brushing his fingers along her jaw then up over her ear, tucking a single lock of her untamable hair behind it.

"I won't go far.... All you need to do is call my name and I'll be here in an instant." He assured her softly.

Kagome forced a smile and reached up to catch and hold his hand against her face a moment longer, needing just a few more seconds of his touch before she let him go.

Seeing the turbulent emotions in her eyes, Inuyasha looked away, angry that she had to go through this. He glanced over at a rather bemused Kaede before caving under the weight of his instincts and once again pulled Kagome into his arms. To hell with what the old hag thought... his Brat needed him, and that was the only thing that really mattered.

Clinging to Inuyasha, Kagome breathed deeply of his scent. She might not have his keen nose but she could still find peace and comfort in the masculine and fresh musky smell of her beloved.

Drawing in one last deep breath she pulled back and managed to give him a true smile.

"I'm ready now.... thank you." She said in a soft, but calm and steady voice.

"You're sure?" He asked with concerned eyes.

"Yes.... now get going before I change my mind. Remember we have to go back through the well before sunset, I promised Sota."

Inuyasha stood there a moment longer... his reluctance to leave clear to see, but finally he nodded and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against her cheek. Kaede might as well get use to it, because now that he had the right to do it, Inuyasha had no intention of ever leaving Kagome's side without giving her a good bye kiss, and definitely not when she was upset.

Rigid with fury over the fact that he could do nothing to protect her from the talk with Kaede, Inuyasha spun around and silently walked out of the hut. Not once looking back, he knew deep down that if he dared to do so he wouldn't be able to leave at all.

Kagome stood staring after him for a long time, long after the screen that covered the door had stopped rocking back and forth, settled back into place.

"So I take it ye have something of importance to discuss?" Inquired the elderly Priestess gently when Kagome remained silent.

Swallowing heavily Kagome slowly turned to face Kaede She nodded very faintly and opened her mouth to start the story, only to choke on a sob instead. Hurrying across the room, she dropped down to the floor beside the woman who had become like a grandmother to her and threw herself against Kaede, clinging to the soft well worn fabric of her robes and wetting them with tears.

At a loss, and disturbed by the strong young girl's collapse, Kaede wrapped her still sturdy arms around the weeping child and rocked them both, humming a soothing tune under her breath.

_'I knew when Miroku refused to say anything more then that Kagome was well and would return from her time soon to speak with me with his far too solemn eyes, that something of great calamity had occurred. But what could have caused so much pain in one such as Kagome?' _

"Koga..... he....... I......" Kagome forced out between sobs.

When Kaede's arms tightened and the rocking increased in force just a moment later, Kagome knew that the wise old woman had heard enough to guess, and her crying doubled in force.

"I'm sorry I d..di...didn't train..." She choked out once she had breath enough to do so. "I should have listened to you, been more diligent." She added a moment later as the tears began to slow.

"That's enough of that kind of thinking.... It appears that ye have done what I would have said was impossible had ye asked me only yesterday. Never in all my years have I heard tale of a human who endured the nightmare I suspect ye have who did not lose their souls to the demon that inflicted it."

Kagome sniffed loudly and sat up, pulling free from the comforting embrace of the elder Priestess. "That's what Sango said.... that humans always ended up marked. She said it was because they could not help but give into the fear and pain..... they lost hope. But I was lucky, I had something to hold onto. Even during the worst moments I always knew Inuyasha was coming. I never stopped believing he would save me, and that kept me from giving up."

With an even softer look in her one eye then she normally wore, Kaede took one of Kagome's hands within her own and spoke. "I think I know what has transpired, but if ye can speak of it, will ye explain in more detail? Then perhaps ye would also do me the kindness of telling me how it is that Inuyasha has become so tender in his words and actions."

As Kaede had hoped, mentioning the hanyou who'd so clearly lost his heart to the girl that had freed him from his enchantment brought a faint smile to Kagome's lips.

"We talked a lot after he saved me.... and now there is no more confusion or secrets between us. He knows what's in my heart and I know what's in his. He doesn't feel like he has to put on the tough guy act to protect himself anymore, at least not around me. Inuyasha has always been tender hearted, but now he doesn't hide it as much.... that's all." Answered Kagome haltingly.... she didn't want to say more then Inuyasha would mind anyone else knowing.

"I see... Long have I believed Inuyasha's temper and anger was used more to hide a softer side of his nature then anything else. It is gratifying to learn that in this I have not been mistaken" Replied Kaede before turning back to less pleasant conversation.

"Is it within your power to speak of what occurred yet?" She inquired.

Grim faced, Kagome slowly told the Priestess the story. Starting with the abduction and everything Koga had done. She hid nothing about the time before Inuyasha came for her. Even telling Kaede about her thoughts when she had stood looking out from the cliffs edge, though she quickly moved passed it, and on to the arrival of Inuyasha. Stone faced, she described the events that lead to Koga's death, as well as his final act of apologizing. She skimmed over most of the private moments that had happened between her and Inuyasha during their journey home... mentioning only that it was thanks to his insight she had been able to forgive Koga. Kagome then went on to tell the elderly Priestess about the reunion with their friends, the encounter with the Demon ants, Sango's trip back to the Slayers village, her decision to not tell her family about what had really happened, and Inuyasha's insistence that she be checked out by a healer they both trusted.

Feeling wrung dry of emotion, but freer because of it, Kagome ended her dialog with the request for help with training.

Kaede stared into the cooking fire, letting all she had heard settle in her mind for a few seconds before she spoke.

"I see.... Inuyasha was right to insist ye speak to me. How uncommonly wise of him. Fortunately, I think given how much time has passed we can determine weather or not lingering harm was done to ye without the more invasive methods ye may have feared. Have ye felt pain or a wrongness in your womanhood at any time in the last week?" She asked with a calm frankness that was surprisingly soothing.

Kagome thought it over and shook her head. "I was in pain for days after the first time, but after that it only hurt for a few hours after......." Kagome dropped her gaze to the floor and curled in on herself a bit.

"That is good.... not the event itself of course." Kaede hastily added when Kagome looked up at her with wide shocked eyes. "What I meant was that if the pain did not linger longer then that it is likely you have healed as completely as any woman can after the loss of her maidenhead. If ye will stand up for a moment, we can determine if there is any reason not to dispense with a more direct exam."

Deeply relived to hear that she might make it out of this without having to let Kaede actually look at her, Kagome quickly stood.

After bending and contorting into numerous positions, Kagome was instructed to sit back down.

"Should something start to trouble ye come tell me at once, but if ye are able move with such ease without discomfort it is unlikely your body was damaged badly enough for it to not have healed properly on its own." Said Kaede with no small measure of relief. "As for your training, I agree that it is long overdue, but ye must not blame yourself overmuch for that. I see now that I should have been more insistent about it, as ye were already burdened with so many responsibilities it is no wonder ye did not see a way to make the time. I admit that your natural talent made me lax in my duty, but I failed to note that ye only use your powers by instinct. What ye must now learn is how to use them deliberately. However I feel confident that one with your abilities will be able to learn such things with all due haste. As I fear ye must, for if what ye have said is true and the Ant Demons have returned they will be sorely needed. Never in my lifetime have we been plagued by them, but stories of their destructiveness are well known. They will be a formidable opponent."

Kagome stared at Kaede in silence for a long time.... searching for some sign of blame or disgust, some change in how the older woman looked at her, but there was nothing like that. Kaede truly didn't blame her for what Koga had done... nor did she hold it against her. Tears filled Kagome's eyes once again, but this time they were tears of joy. Laughing and sobbing in relief, she hugged the older woman yet again.

When her emotional outburst had run it's course, she sat back and gave the Priestess a grateful look. "Where do we start?" She asked.

And with that her training began.

* * *

More than halfway across the village from the old hags hut, and still striding determinably away, Inuyasha pressed his ears flat to his head when Kagome's first sob came, but still they burned with the sound of her tears.

Heart raging, every beat screaming its fury painfully inside his chest, he stopped with a deep growl, and spun to go back to her. However, shortly before arriving he faltered as her first choked out words pushed their way through the weeping.

It took every bit of his self control, but he turned once again and made his way towards the river instead, hoping the sound of the rushing water would muffle what Kagome was saying.

Inuyasha was so distracted by the gut wrenching sounds of those tear filled confessions that it wasn't until after only the faintest hum of her voice could be heard, a sound too faint for the words to be discerned, that he noticed the muffled plaintive cries coming from somewhere a great deal closer.

With a start he lifted and opened his hand, finding a blue faced Myoga gasping for air and crumpled up in a misshapen heap on his palm..

Reaching up to scratch his head with his other hand in embarrassment, Inuyasha looked away. "Sorry about that.... ummm.... well... anyways, what was it you came here to warn me about?"

Myoga, who was now breathing, and looking, a great deal more normally, glared up at Inuyasha. "In all my years of service to your father he never once treated me so shabbily! It would serve you right if I left you to deal with Mistress Mahouekaki on your own with no warning at all.... let's just see what your idea of the proper way to treat your elders would earn you then!" He huffed out red faced and fuming.

Contrite Inuyasha hung his head. "I said I'm sorry, alright!" He snapped out a moment later. "You almost blew my surprise for Kagome back there and then I forgot you were in my hand.... I could still hear her.... I didn't mean to hurt you, okay?"

Surprised by Inuyasha's apology, Myoga stared up at the half demon in shock. "I can't believe what I'm hearing... can it be true? Master Inuyasha did you really just tell me you were sorry?"

Inuyasha growled. "What of it!?! Just get to the point already! What did you come here to warn me about?"

Realizing that pushing any further about the marked difference in his young lord's behavior would only result in raising the hanyou's ire, Myoga leapt out of his hand to sit on a much safer, temper and crushingly-strong-finger free, rock. Once he was satisfactorily situated he began to explain. "As I started to tell you before..." Myoga paused to shoot a glare up at Inuyasha. "Totosai sent word to his sister, but instead of the return message he had been expecting, she herself showed up yesterday! It seems she is eager to meet you and intends to travel here with her brother tomorrow. I confess I had forgotten how much she cared for your father.... she is very excited about meeting the son of the great Dog Demon and his beloved Izayoi. Mahouekaki was quite fond of your mother as well."

"That's what you needed to warn me about! You made it sound like something terrible was about to happen. So the old fart's sister will be here too... that's a good thing. The sooner I can talk to her the sooner I can get Kagome that.... ummm.... thing I wanted to get her." Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "I don't get what you were making such a big deal about." He added a bit harshly a moment later.

"My lord you don't yet understand.... Mistress Mahouekaki, Totosai's sister, is.... ummm... more easily offended then most. If you were to say something that she took badly it is certain that she will never speak to you again and she would most assuredly not aid you in your goals to have a gift made for the lovely Kagome. Master, I implore you to show restraint when you meet her.... she will try your patience greatly, but her powers are without compare. If you truly want her to make some magical present for Kagome you will have to endure her antics."

Inuyasha groaned. "First I have to be nice to Kagome's school prince-a-pull, now this Mahouekaki...... what next!? Fine I'll be nice to her! But I'm not going to like it!" Snarled Inuyasha.

Just how much groveling was he going to be forced to do tomorrow?

"Thank you, my lord... I have every faith that you can show the necessary restraint... if you try...." The flea didn't sound as sure as his words suggested. He pressed both pairs of his hands together nervously before adding. "Also... umm... well, Mahouekaki is quite enamored with compliments... the more you give her the better."

Inuyasha's leaned forward and stared down at Myoga angrily. "Don't push it." He ground out.

"I only seek to aid you my lord! Mahouekaki has been highly sought after by both man and demon for longer than I can remember because of her skill, and during that time she had been flattered greatly by those who wished her services. She has grown use to being praised and takes it as a slight if compliments are not given to her. I know that such things are against your nature but for one day can you not try?" Begged the old flea in a voice so filled with entreaty it only served to make Inuyasha roll his eyes, but then Myoga's face lit up and he jumped to his feet, bouncing up and down excitedly as he remembered something else.

"I can't believe I almost forgot.... My lord I am delighted to tell you that I do have some good news to share with you as well. Mistress Mahouekaki is bringing something with her that she wishes to give to you. What it is I know not, but she said that it had been commissioned by your father and was intended for your mother. Sadly though, he died before he was able to claim it. Would you not like to know what that is? Is it not worth a few hours of controlling your temper and tongue to find out? As well as gaining a gift of both beauty and magic for your Kagome?"

Inuyasha fell silent, a thoughtful look on his face, for Kagome's sake he was already resigned to playing a fool for this Mistress Mahouekaki.... but... what could she possibly have to give him that should have been his mother's? And why in the hell hadn't she given it to her anyway? How well had she know his parents? For that matter how well had Myoga?

"Myoga... what do you know about the relationship between my father and mother?" He asked softly.

Myoga looked up into Inuyasha's eyes in surprise, not having expected such a question. Fidgeting he tried to think of something to share that would please his young lord.

"I know that your father loved the Lady Izayoi very deeply.... he was willing to turn his back on all that he had known to live at her side. He was also incredibly proud of the fact that she would willingly bear his child." Myoga sighed deeply, sorrow thickly coating the faint sound. "My Great Master had planed so many things for the two of you to do while you grew. There was so much he wanted to teach you, so many things he wanted to show you. He wanted so much to be a part of your life... as he was denied the right to be with Sesshomaru. Had your father lived, no one would have ever dared to make you feel less because of your half demon status... not even your brother. He wanted you to be proud of both halves of your nature, just as he was."

Eyes suddenly shining with emotions he refused to give into, Inuyasha considered the fleas words.

He pushed the sudden questions that filled his head about his bastard of a brother to the side. They could wait for a later time, but he did promise himself that they would be asked before Myoga left again.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, a seemingly arrogant pose, but this time it was instead a tactic to hide the way his hands were shaking "Then why didn't he claim my mother as his mate?" He finally asked.

Myoga hung his head. "That I know not.... he was rather secretive about his relationship with your mother... and choose not to share much about it with me. Not that I can blame him... at the time I was less understanding of his decision then I can defend. I tried to make him see the error of his ways often enough that I lost his confidence. My actions and comments during that time still shame me."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in anger. "You didn't think my mother was good enough for him?"

Myoga dropped into a low bow. "Please understand my lord.. I had nothing against your mother personally... in fact I thought she was most admirable for a mortal, but at the time I still did not believe that any human could be equal to my lord. My prejudice cost me your father's friendship, we still spoke, and I still served him as his vassal, but it was clear I was no longer his confidant. Ever since then I have tried to overcome such small minded thinking. Your Kagome for example... she is a most powerful and honorable human, a worthy match for you. Even you yourself are proof that human blood does not lessen your stature, despite what some might think. For while you are not yet a match for your father in his prime, and in all honesty you may never be his equal, nor will Sesshomaru I think, but you have surpassed the power he had when he was as young as you are now. My Lord, I swear to you that if I had known then what I know now I would have supported their love and happily given them all of my blessings."

Inuyasha wanted to be angry... he wanted to blame Myoga for thinking a human wasn't good enough for his father, but he couldn't. It wasn't all that long ago that he to had thought humans were lesser in status then demons, so much so that he had wanted to use the sacred jewel to become fully demon... forsaking his human blood forever.

"Whatever......... Just hurry up and tell me what kinds of things I need to say to keep the old fart's sister happy." Snapped Inuyasha.

Myoga groaned in despair and with a sense of inevitability tried to instill some basic manors and a few general compliments into his loutish lord.

_'Maybe I can entreat Mistress Mahouekaki to be forgiving... tell her of Inuyasha's tragic childhood? That may win my lord some leniency.' _The idea had some merit. Pleased with it, Myoga brightened and continued his lessens with more confidence.

Nearly two hours later, when the sun began to dip low and the sky took on a rosy glow, Inuyasha gratefully called a halt to Myoga's ramblings. Kagome had not called for him but he knew she wouldn't want to be late getting home either. Eager to see her, and escape the endless dictations about 'good conduct' from Myoga, he raced through the village to Kaede's hut.

Long before he reached the dwelling, the faint tone of Kagome's voice grew clear, and he was once again able to make out the words. Relief and joy filled him when he noted that her voice no longer echoed with tears, but was instead excited and pleased.

"Did you see it, Kaede? Oh why didn't I do this sooner? I can't wait to show Inuyasha!"

"Show me what?" Asked the hanyou in question as he pushed his way inside.

Turning starry eyes his way, Kagome grinned brightly.

"This." She announced as she straightened her back, folded her knees gracefully beneath her, and lifted her hands out in front of her, palm facing palm with a few inches of space in between. Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breath and after a few seconds, a small glowing dot of pink light burst into life between her hands.

With his jaw dropped low, Inuyasha watched as she slowly pulled her hands apart wearing a look of intense focus on her face, and as the space between them grew, so did the ball of light.

Her hands moved farther and farther apart, and as the sphere grew it melted right through her and out the other side. She didn't seem to notice though and simply kept moving her hands steadily apart until she was holding her arms straight out to her sides with the light surrounding her completely.

Kagome dropped her arms and opened her eyes, looking up at Inuyasha. Her face more radiant with pride then he could ever remember, not even when she did really well on those stupid tests of hers.

"It's a barrier! I made a barrier! A real barrier! Ok so it isn't all that strong yet, but Kaede said if I learned to make one this quickly it won't be long until I can make one so strong that nothing will be able to get through." Kagome laughed. "Maybe not even you and the red Tetsusaiga." She teased.

Inuyasha cocked a brow. "I'll admit that's impressive. I'd never have guessed you'd learn so much in one day, but don't get too full of yourself... there's no way I'd ever let a barrier come between us."

"Oh really? Well try to get through this one, if you can!" Taunted Kagome with another grin. "No sword." She quickly added. "I'm not that good yet."

Hesitant to damage her new found confidence by breaching the shield too quickly, Inuyasha slowly made his way closer. He lifted a hand and pressed gently against the wall of the sphere that surrounded her. It didn't give. Surprised, he pushed harder and still it held. Grinning himself now, he struck it lightly... for him, and it bowed slightly under the impact but bounced right back into shape.

Curious to find out just exactly how strong it really was, Inuyasha hit it again and again, increasing the force with each strike. The barrier caved under the hits but did not break, and as soon as he drew back to try again, the wall righted itself. Finally, he put his full weight into the next punch and the shield cracked open, breaking apart at last, but not before proving it was strong enough to keep out any lesser demons.

Inuyasha rushed forward and swept Kagome up into his arms, swinging her around. "That was amazing! Kagome do you know what this means? Now no small fry demons can touch you, and if you get any better I don't think even the strongest ones will be able to! You'll be able to protect yourself! Even better than I can!" Some of his excitement faded as he realized that meant that soon she might not need him to protect her at all.

His thoughts were so easy to read that Kagome answered them rather then his words. "I'll always need you to protect me... I still have to be calm and really focus to make a barrier, so I don't think I could do it in the middle of a fight yet. Even when I master my power and can make such a strong shield that nothing can get to me I won't be able to hold it forever. I'll still need you around to make it safe enough to come out again." She assured him, banishing the slightly lost look that had taken over his face.

Stretching up and wrapping her arms around his neck she added in a whisper. "Besides... even if I was so strong that I could protect us both from anything for any length of time... I would still want, and need you, always, in everyway, and beyond description."

Inuyasha's arms tightened around her even as his head pulled back. For a moment he gazed down into her eyes, drinking in the sincerity in them, then he kissed her. No soft brush of lips on the cheek so that he didn't offend Kaede this time, this was a kiss filled with fire and emotion. One of his hands made its way up her back to clench a thick handful of her hair, tugging gently to urge her head back further. Once he was happy with the angle, he sighed his pleasure against her lips and plundered her mouth, caressing and tasting every part of it. Her flavor was like the sweetest of drugs, it filled his senses, made him moan in delight, and left him craving more. Eternity wouldn't be long enough to lessen the hunger.

This woman, this amazing, sweet, powerful, brave, and beautiful woman was his. The knowledge floored him anew, it both humbled and strengthened him, gave him more serenity then anything else in his entire life ever had, while at the same time inciting a firestorm of volatile emotion. Even after weeks of knowing she was his, it still felt too good to be true, but it was, and NOTHING was ever going to take her away from him.

_'Mine.' _

"Ummm... am I interrupting? I can come back later if that would be better for you but seeing how Kaede gets to watch, I don't see why I can't enjoy the show as well." Teased Miroku from the doorway.

Taken by surprise, Inuyasha whirled on the monk, pushing Kagome behind him in the same motion.

_'How in the hell did that heavy footed lecher sneak up on me?' _

Red faced with both anger and embarrassment, Inuyasha let loose a low and savage growl. "What's the matter, Miroku? Having such a hard time winning Sango over you need to get your kicks by watching others?"

When Miroku flinched and looked away, successfully holding an utterly blank expression on his face, but not quite hiding his bleak eyes, Inuyasha's anger at the monk flickered and died.

"Damn it all to hell! I didn't mean that........ but you do have the worst fucking timing ever!" Huffed Inuyasha, hoping it would be close enough to an apology to take that look off his friend's face.

"So it would seem.... forgive my intrusion..." Murmured Miroku as he turned to leave.

Inuyasha winced when Kagome poked him sharply in the ribs with a softly whispered scolding. "You can do better then that... what you said about Sango was uncalled for."

Cracking his neck and breathing deeply, Inuyasha fumed, but he also called out to stop the monk from leaving.

"Miroku... get back here. I'm not finished yet!"

With one hand holding the screen over the door open, Miroku turned and looked back at Inuyasha with polite indifference.

Suddenly feeling even more guilty then before Inuyasha hurried to make amends.

"I shouldn't have said that...... I'm.... What I mean to say is that I'm..."

Kagome pressed up against Inuyasha's back and reached forward to catch one of his hands, squeezing it encouragingly.

"I'm sorry." He barked out.

Miroku's eyes widened in surprise and he took a step back into the hut, letting the door cover drop.

"It is forgotten... I should have considered my own words more carefully as well." Acknowledged Miroku in appeasement, holding out his hand.

Inuyasha reached out and clasped the offering, gripping it firmly with the hand that Kagome wasn't holding. A look passed between them that Kagome could not understand, one of those purely male communications, but she was content just knowing that all was well again... until she noticed the color of the sky. Letting loose a shriek of shock, she jumped away from Inuyasha and spun to give Kaede a low bow.

"Thank you so much for everything today, but we really have to go... oh man, Sota is going to kill me!" Rushing for the exit and dragging Inuyasha behind her, she called out to Miroku as she went. "Bye.... see you tomorrow sometime."

Miroku followed the pair to the door and chuckled as he watched Inuyasha clumsily try to match Kagome's frantic pace, only to give up and scoop the girl into his arms, running back to the well and Kagome's home.

_'You have been well and truly captured, my friend, but I think this is one entanglement you have no wish to escape. I only pray that fate will be as kind to me as it has to you.' _

* * *

Hey all.... well life is..... life... LoL. My last day of work is Tuesday, but by some quirk of fate I have enough money to live on for the next few months, even if I don't get another job right away, and so long as I stay well away from e-bay. Thank the higher powers for unused vacation time! I will still be job hunting though, no waiting till the last minute for this girl, I like having a roof over my head and my cats like to be feed.

Anyway... on to chit chat about the chapter. Particularly Kagome learning how to make a barrier lightning fast. Which, believe it or not, isn't as much of a stretch as it seems at first glance. You see barriers are one of the easiest magical feats to pull off, hence why Kaede started with them... that and the extremely useful aspect of being able to create one. They are simple and very straightforward. The hard parts are gathering the needed energy and maintaining focus. Kagome has power that most magic users, spiritual or otherwise, couldn't even dream of, so, no need to learn how to build it within herself or siphon it from an outside source. It's just there waiting for her to use it. Therefore hard part one, null in her case. The second tricky part is being able to keep the energy focused....... usually by holding an image of what it "looks" like in the casters mind. Again null in Kagome's case as her power is so through the roof you actually CAN see it... making holding the image child's play.

Anyone else jealous?

As she herself said, the part that will take her time is learning how to hold onto her barrier when things aren't so calm, and how to make one when she isn't calm. As well as gaining the confidence and mental strength to create a much stronger one.

I swear I didn't suddenly make her much more powerful than before... in truth all she did was perform, what for her was, a very simple magical feat, under controlled and calm circumstances. If she had ever bothered to train before she would have learned how to do it ages ago. I've seen all of the anime and movies but only parts of the manga... Did she EVER train? You know, before the end of it. I know she learned a lot about herbs and such but that's not the same thing.

Sorry, but that kinda bugged me... when Kagome used her powers it was always so impressive, but quite often she lacked the confidence to take action. Instead she let the others do the lions share of the fighting (Though she was getting better about that) and maintained her place as simply the shard detector... much as she might have complained about it. Now I'm not saying she wasn't brave, because she really was, I'm not even saying that she did it on purpose, but I do think it is safe to say that if she had trained she could have been nearly undefeatable. She just kept thinking about herself as an ordinary girl who happened to have fallen into this whole thing, when that couldn't have been further from the truth.

Wow ramble much did I? LoL

Ok moving on... to the newest vocabulary word: Mahouekaki, once again I used a combination of two words to form the name. In this case,

Mahou = magic, witchcraft, or sorcery.

Ekaki = artist or painter.

Seeing as she creates magical art... it fit, and was enough of a mouthful to suit her. I do hope I've peaked peoples interest about Totosai's sister. I'm really looking forward to her arrival... she's going to be fun to write.

As always I look forward to hearing what you all think. Thanks for reading and sticking with me through the delay. You are the best readers a fanfic writer could have ever asked for!


	29. Revised Boundaries

Hello Everyone. This chapter just about made me lose my mind, as per normal some cast members took control of the story…. So I ended up making it extra long to compensate for their time consuming detour. LoL

But have you ever noticed that from time to time you end up enjoying the detour more then you would have liked the straight path? Hope you feel the same. Enjoy

* * *

"Well that was fun." Declared Kagome somewhat sarcastically as she fell back onto her bed.

She and Inuyasha had finally escaped her family after goodness only knows how many rounds of the numerous games she had been forced to play. Apparently while she had been busy learning how to make a barrier, Gramps, Mom, and Sota had come up with the idea to have a family game night.

After closing the door to her bedroom Inuyasha made his way across the room until he was standing beside the bed looking down at her.

"It wasn't all that that bad... compared to Kagura's walking dead... they don't know when to quit either." Offered Inuyasha with a straight face.

Laughing at his serious expression, Kagome reached up and grabbed his hand, tugging to urge him down next to her.

After quickly pulling Tetsusaiga loose to lean it up against the nightstand Inuyasha stretched out on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Her back resting against his chest and his face buried in her neck.

Kagome sighed in delight and lay her arms over his, holding them as they held her.

"They really were.. ummm... attentive weren't they?"

"That's one hell of an understatement." Inuyasha grumbled against her skin. He then proceeded to follow the path of the words with his lips.

Kagome shivered as Inuyasha's mouth worked it's bewitching magic on her throat. His lips were so surprisingly soft, the feel of them nipping at her flesh was like the brush of flower petals or butterfly wings.

Funny how such a delicate touch could effect her so deeply. Shining sparkles of sensation pooled in her stomach and radiated out to every part of her body. Making her hyper aware of everything, from the pulse of her heart and the ticking of her alarm clock to the growing evidence of Inuyasha's excitement.

Fighting to keep her voice steady Kagome made the obligatory effort to defend her family. "They just wanted to spend time with m...."

Whatever she had been about to say next was lost, cut off by a gasp and forgotten completely when Inuyasha opened his mouth and lightly bit her.

Her back bowed as the stinging pleasure shot through her, and without hesitation Kagome arched her neck, offering more. Begging for it. Uttering a breathless mew of need while her hands compulsively tightened, locking his arms in place, she waited.

Lifting his head, he studied the picture she made... eye's shut, lips parted, her breath coming and going in quick little puffs, and her throat stretched before him like an offering....

Inuyasha's mouth watered and a slight trembling took over his body. he was so delighted by her response that he wanted to howl his joy to the moon.

Trying to understand the implications his mind worked furiously.

_'How could she know? Does she have any idea what that gesture means to me? Is it possible she's responding instinctively? Can she really be that perfect for me?'_

Inuyasha silently laughed at the absurdity of that last thought.

_'Of course she's perfect for me... she was born for me, just as I was born for her. Kagome is, has always, and will always be, Mine.'_

A surge of possessive hunger overwhelmed him and, incapable of turning away, he took what she offered. Mouth opened wide Inuyasha clamped onto Kagome's neck... not hard enough to draw blood, not even hard enough to leave a clear mark, but the sheer size of his bite was enough to shock her. He was holding as much of her flesh in his mouth as would fit, and it felt...... amazing. Before Kagome had a chance to react, he growled, sending rumbling vibrations through her blood like liquid thunder.

Kagome moaned as the sensations flowing through her made her long to thrash and struggle, but not in an attempt to get away. Oh no, that thought never even entered her mind. No, what she wanted was more, so very much more... she wanted to feel those teeth on every inch of her body, claiming her... marking her, and then she wanted to do the same to him.

But some instinct held her in place. Somehow, even in the thrall of such unbridled need, she found the strength to not move at all. Holding perfectly still she lay there, pined in place by Inuyasha and his savagely gentle mouth. Because in that moment she knew what she needed to do, and what she wanted to do.

In that moment she submitted to Inuyasha completely. A gesture of trust so absolute that if he'd had any left, all doubts about her faith in him would have been erased.

Gradually the growl faded and trailed off into nothingness. For a moment longer Inuyasha held on, but he soon released Kagome's throat and lovingly licked the place he had grasped. Long slow swipes of his tongue, as if he was determined to wipe away any tenderness.

However the gesture only served to heighten sensitivity, inciting a throaty purr from Kagome who, now free, pressed back against Inuyasha and squirmed restlessly.

Drawing in a hiss of breath through clenched teeth when her movements caressed agonizingly against the ridged length of his erection, Inuyasha tightened the arms that held her, forcing her into stillness again.

"You don't know what you're doing to me right now.... please Kagome." He groaned.

"It's your own fault...... Kami I feel like I'm on fire." Gasped out Kagome. Her fingers tightened even more on Inuyasha's arms, nails digging in. Driven by a yearning too deep to ignore, she tugged one of his arms higher.

Inuyasha flinched when he felt the delicious softness of Kagome's breast under his fingers. He tried to pull his hand away before he upset her, but Kagome had other idea's and resisted.

"Please...... Inuyasha I ache." She whispered breathlessly.

And with those breathless words Inuyasha discovered a whole new definition of desire. His body roared to life as need slammed through him with more force than a bolt of lightning. His head swam and he stopped trying to pull his hand away, eagerly cupping the fullness of her. With a hesitant but desperate touch his fingers curled around to cradle her breast for the first time. While his heart pounded with the fear and excitement inherent to all things new that carried great meaning

Even through the layers of clothing the touch was electrifying, sending zinging bursts of heat up his arm and down into his throbbing groin. With untutored curiosity Inuyasha explored the shape and weight of her, kneading softly to gauge the softness.

Kagome arched under his touch, pressing her breast more firmly into his hand while she writhed in pleasure, gasping and moaning in turns.

Emboldened and no longer in need of direction, Inuyasha moved to pay her other breast equal attention, only to discover that he wasn't happy with the limited access available from his current angle.

Intent on fixing the problem Inuyasha rolled onto his back, pulling Kagome along with him. Keeping her back against his chest and catching her legs between his spread thighs he settled her on top of him. Only to groan in pleasure filled torment as the length of him was pined firmly against his stomach by the fullness of her backside.

If the motion surprised Kagome she gave no hint of it, instead she murmured approvingly and curved her head to the side, resting it against Inuyasha's shoulder and granting him continued access to her throat. She let go of his arms and, reaching up and back, she buried her hands in his thick silver hair. With gentle fingers and digging blindly she searched until she found fur covered ears to rub.

The pose thrust her breasts even higher and captivated by the sight, Inuyasha slid his hands up to hold them. The softness of her sweater added yet another layer of sensation to the moment. Sensually tantalizing to the touch it made his palms tingle in reaction, but under it lay a far more compelling softness and with unabashed eagerness, Inuyasha directed his full attention to its examination.

Using both hands he urged Kagome's breasts up and together, licking his lips hungrily when the action caused dramatic, worthy-of-swallowing-your-tongue-over, cleavage to appear above the neckline of her shirt. Pressing a kiss to her throat instead of the place he truly hungered for, Inuyasha let go and began to feel around the tips of her glorious mounds with his fingers, intrigued by the hard little nubs there.

Kagome let loose a gasp and shivered, her fingers clamping dangerously tight on his ears. Unintentionally making him stop.

"Breather time?" He asked sorrowfully.

Kagome paused, struggling to think clearly enough to form a response.... did she want to stop? Or did she dare...

Releasing his ears Kagome twisted until she was laying chest to chest against Inuyasha, and then, simply because she could, she kissed him. Driving her tongue deeply into his welcoming mouth and running her hands over him. Caressing his shoulders, arms, face and up through his hair again.

When she pulled back to sit up, shifting so that she was straddling his hips, he gave her a questioning and more than half-starved look, but he offered no resistance.

Clenching his hands into tight fists Inuyasha waited and let her do as she wished.

Smiling shyly down at him, Kagome slowly lifted her hands and started to unbutton her sweater. She focused on the rap and admiring look in his eyes as she worked, and by the time the last button was freed she was feeling more confident, thanks entirely to the ever increasing heat that filled Inuyasha's intent stare.

Sliding the garment off her shoulders and down her arms while he watched was surprisingly erotic, and Kagome felt her nipples tighten even more. Inuyasha made a faint guttural sound deep in his throat and his hands twitched when the aching tips of her breasts pressed visibly against the lightweight fabric of her tank top.

The animalistic sound echoed in Inuyasha's ears and made him pause. Regaining some measure of sanity he reached for Kagome. Slowly unclenching the fingers of one hand he reached up and cradled her face in his palm.

Meeting her eyes he spoke clearly and seriously, needing her to listen and answer him in kind.

"What is this Kagome? What are we doing? I'm game, very, very game, but I need you to tell me the rules."

Kagome knew he was right, it was entirely up to her to decide the limits of this new intimacy, weather she wanted to or not. A small part of her was upset about the fact that she had to make all the rules. It was frustrating that she couldn't lose herself in the moment and simply follow Inuyasha's lead. But she knew he would never risk scaring her, and she loved him for that. Inuyasha needed to know where to stop before he would willingly start, and she really wanted him to start.

Feeling shy once again and finding it hard to say the words out loud Kagome leaned down to bury her face against his neck. Licking and nibbling the tempting lengths of tendon and muscle for a moment while she gathered up her nerve and considered how far she was really ready to go.

Once she believed she would be able to speak clearly Kagome arched back her head and spoke into his hair.

"No touching with hands below the waist or above the thigh.... and only our clothing from the waist up can come off.... ok?" Swallowing the lump in her throat with difficulty, Kagome sat back up and met Inuyasha's shocked eyes, waiting for his reply.

He continued to gap at her until she grew unsure and started chewing on her lower lip nervously. "If you don't want to...." She started to say when he had been silent too long for her confidence to cope with, but then he sat up, captured her in his arms, and latched onto her mouth with a voraciousness that restored and amplified her daring.

While she kissed him back, Kagome's hands searched franticly for the ties that held Inuyasha's haori in place and worked the knots free. Whimpering with eagerness she pushed the fabric open and off his shoulders, but with his arms wrapped around her, she could go no further.

Fortunately, Inuyasha was now willing to do anything to help out his Kagome. So when she made an unhappy frustrated sound, he instantly moved to do what she wanted.

Without lifting his mouth from hers for even a second, he loosened one arm and shrugged free of the heavy red fabric. After he had latched back onto Kagome with that arm he did the same with the other. Leaving him in his lightweight white under shirt and the fire rat robes spread out on the bed behind him.

Kagome's hands swept over Inuyasha. With only that thin garment between her hand and his flesh the touch burned like a sweep of sweet fire. He groaned and deepened the kiss, running his own hands over the bare skin of her shoulders and arms. Provoking her to make arousing little sounds in her throat and causing goose bumps to bloom under his palms.

Relinquishing her lips, Inuyasha kissed his way across her cheek, down her throat and along her shoulder. He swept his tongue into the hollow above her collarbone, and tugged the strap of her shirt to the side so that he could lap at the skin that had been hidden under it.

Before she could give herself too much time to think about it Kagome let go of Inuyasha and gripped the hem of her shirt with unsteady hands. After a single heartbeat of hesitation she pulled the tank top over her head and dropped it onto the floor, leaving only her bra in place.

She was suddenly very glad she had worn one of her favorites.

What was happening now may not have been planed, but when she had dressed to impress Inuyasha that morning, she had done so all the way down to her skin. White lace cupped her breasts, accented by delicate pink ribbons that were woven along the edges and met to form a tiny bow in the middle.

The look on Inuyasha's face was everything she could have hoped for. He fell back against the pillows and stared at her as if she was every prayer he had ever secretly longed for brought to life. In his eyes was a look beyond desire or lust... he worshiped her with his gaze.

Unwilling to interrupt the view Inuyasha kept his hands away from the beckoning and beautifully wrapped glory above him. Instead he traced random patterns onto her taunt stomach, around to her sides, and over her back with his fingertips and claws.

"Damn you're beautiful." He whispered. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Kagome smiled. "I could say the same thing about you.... and I wouldn't mind seeing a bit more..." She replied, holding her head high and meeting his eyes strait on... though she did blush. Gathering fistfuls of the white fabric that still covered him into her hands she tugged suggestively.

Moving slowly, entranced by the way the pink glow of her skin extended all the way down to the exposed upper portions of her breasts, Inuyasha began to unfasten the ties that held the shirt in place.

As soon as they had been loosened Kagome pushed the cloth out of the way and stared. It may not have been the first time she'd seen Inuyasha's bare chest, she had in fact seen him uncovered many times, but it was the first time she was seeing him like this. Never before had she been able to stare in wonder the way she wanted to, never before had she known that she could touch what she saw.

Slowly she took in the flawless golden skin, the magnificently proportioned and sharply defined muscles, and she marveled.

Lifting her hands to his shoulders, fingers spread wide to touch as much of him as possible, Kagome slowly trailed them down his chest.

"Do you have any idea what you look like? By Kami you are perfect....."

When Inuyasha snorted derisively she paused, still touching him but no longer moving.

"Don't do that.... Don't toss my opinion back in my face. I know I'm not really the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, but I was willing to believe you think I am... and **I** happen to think you're perfect. Who cares what the rest of the world thinks? Right here and right now, with just the two of us to judge, I'm the most beautiful thing in the world and you're the most perfect." Kagome twitched her fingers and Inuyasha felt the threat of her nails biting faintly into his skin. "Got that?"

A smile slowly claimed his lips and he nodded.

"I got it, you beautiful brat. Now shut up and kiss perfect me."

Kagome huskily giggled. "Finally... an order I want to follow."

The kiss that followed was surprisingly gentle, sweet and tender rather than hungry and passionate. Inuyasha didn't have the words to say what he felt in the face of her declaration so he tried to tell her with his touch instead.

As one kiss lead to another the gentleness gave way to urgency... sweetness was spiced with heat, and tenderness was melded with desperation.

The feeling of so much skin was overwhelming, and both Kagome and Inuyasha fell deeply under the spell cast by silken caresses. She tore at his shirt until he sat up to cast it off. He then lifted and turned Kagome, laying her against the bed while he bent over her.

With an intense, single minded focus Inuyasha proceeded to kiss and lick every inch of exposed flesh above the white lace and pink ribbon border her bra created. The action drew endless sighs, gasps, and moans from her, every one caught and absorbed by his raised alert ears. Dropping his nose into the valley between her breasts Inuyasha breathed deeply.

"I love your scent." He murmured dazedly.

"Just my scent?" Kagome teased on a breathless sigh.

Inuyasha lightly bit the exposed upper swell of her breast, then swept his tongue over the slightly pink mark. "I love your taste too."

Kagome groaned deeply and strained to get closer, her hands all but clawing at his back, urgently trying to pull him fully on top of her. Wanting to feel his weight pressing her down into the mattress.

Shifting higher, Inuyasha leaned farther over Kagome, inserting one thigh between hers and placing a hand on either side of her to support himself. He then lowered his head until his forehead was resting lightly against hers. Staring into her wide wild eyes he spoke.

"I love everything about you. Everything."

Some of the wildness was banished, pushed out of the way by delight, and a blissful smile caressed her lips.

"I love you too. With everything I am I love you." Replied Kagome just before kissing him..... and knocking one of his arms out from under him so that he fell the last few inches to lay over her.

After a handful of seconds spent scrambling to spare Kagome his weigh... and having every attempt sabotaged, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. With unfettered joy he thrust his tongue into her mouth, matching the rhythm of her hips as she arched and bucked against his thigh.

"More.." He pleaded breathlessly when they broke apart. Tugging on one strap of her bra he attempted to draw it off, but the sexy contraption resisted.

"Middle of my back... there's a clasp..." Gasped Kagome, unable to reach it herself with him on top of her.

Inuyasha's clumsy frantic fingers struggled to unhook the bra. Grunts and growls of frustration making themselves heard when the task proved to be harder then he liked. But finally it fell open and he was able to sweep his hand over the bare skin of her back.

Raising himself up to see her better, Inuyasha moved until he was nestled fully between Kagome's legs, his hardness pressing through their remaining clothing and into the heat or her.

Giving into his urges, he arched his hips in a long slow caress, and the happy mew Kagome uttered in response nearly made his heart burst from his chest.

Holding his upper body high above her with one arm, Inuyasha used the other to reach down and grasp the center of her bra between his fingers. The feel of the little pink bow was burned into the pad of his thumb, branding itself into his memories.

Pulling slowly, Inuyasha held Kagome's eyes as the last barrier between him and her breasts was removed. A flush of pink crept over her face but she didn't look away. With open trusting eyes she let him remove the lace and ribbon shield. There was a moment of resistance as the cups clung to her fullness, but they gave way to Inuyasha's slow steady hand. The straps slipping down and off her shoulders like a caress. Lifting her arms Kagome helped him draw it the rest of the way off, eager to be completely freed.

The moment she was, and before Inuyasha had the chance to really look, she pulled herself up against him. Far too desperate to feel him holding her with only skin between them to wait.

At the first touch of her naked and pebbled nipples rubbing against his chest Inuyasha lost his breath... his arm started to shake and then it gave out. Unable to hold himself up, Inuyasha collapsed on top of Kagome, and she welcomed it. Wrapping her arms around his neck she held on tightly, and, delighted beyond words at his brief moment of weakness, she kissed him.

Wildly and without inhibitions Inuyasha kissed her back, eating at her mouth with unrestrained hunger.

Kagome whimpered when he broke off the kiss just moments later, but her whimper turned into a moan as he began to plunder the slender column of her throat instead. Teeth, lips and tongue working to steal her breath while his groin rubbed in slow circular motions against hers.

With one last long stroke of his tongue from the hollow of her throat to the tip of her chin, Inuyasha pushed himself up again. Arms braced on either side of her, he slowly slid his gaze down from her feverish eyes, pausing briefly on her damp kiss swollen lips, to her chest.

He shuddered with need as he took in the sight of her rapidly rising and falling breasts. For a long time he just stared, until the need grew too strong to resist and he was drawn closer. Curling his back and neck down he pressed a feather light kiss to the fragrant skin in the cleft between them before working his way up. While holding the almost painful looking curve in his back so that he could maintain the delicious friction of their hips, he kissed his way up to one taut peak.

When Inuyasha drew the tip of her breast into his mouth, Kagome bucked so hard against his erection that he nearly came right then and there. Her skirt had long since ridden up as she rubbed against him. Until only her flimsy underwear and his pants remained between them.  
Growling a warning he pulled harder on the tight bud in his mouth, and she uttered a broken gasping moan.

"Oh Kami... yes..."

But to his warning she paid no head... lifting her hips she undulated against him, heady with the feel of him... his mouth making her throb from the tip of her breast to the very core of her womanhood. The firm long length of him scaled the already molten depths between her thighs and she wanted nothing more than to let the heat burn her alive with its luscious flames.

Inuyasha fought to maintain control... he transferred his attention to her other breast and increased the speed of his hips. Something was building in him, pleasure climbing to some unknown height, and this time he knew there would be no stopping until the summit had been reached, not for either of them.

Kagome opened her mouth wide, trying to get enough air as the searing pleasure rushing through her contracted into a tight ball of swirling bliss. Then with one last thrust of his hips and a soft rasp of teeth to her nipple the ball exploded. Rapture blazed throughout her body, setting her aflame as easily as a bonfire devours dry kindling, and she was happily consumed.

Kagome dragged in a breath to scream out her pleasure but Inuyasha caught the cry and drew it into himself.

Sealing his lips to hers Inuyasha clung to Kagome as she wrapped her legs even more tightly around him and crushed her body to his. Normally the force of her hips would have hurt, but right now, with as hard as he was, it was perfect. Up she pushed his pleasure until he could go no further, and, howling his gratification into her mouth, he fell over the edge.

Freefalling through rapturous space Inuyasha pulled Kagome close, holding onto her at if afraid she would drift away and vanish. After an eternity of floating with her, Inuyasha slowly became aware of the world again, the bed under them and the room around them, his own body. Distantly he knew he should move... that his weight must be crushing her, but she didn't seem to mind. Her arms were wrapped every bit as tightly around him as she labored to catch her breath.

Kagome basked in a haze of indefinable sensation; she felt delightfully drained and had no desire to move ever again. An occasional ripple of slight but still intense pleasure would shoot through her... little aftermaths that made her breath catch, and her body shiver.  
Inuyasha was the first one to speak.

"Wow." He managed to get out in an exhausted, but extremely pleased voice.

"You can say that again." Replied Kagome in an even softer tone... easily remembering the last time they had said those words, though in reverse.

"Wow." Answered Inuyasha obligingly, provoking a faint whisper of a giggle from her.

Arms still shaky, he levered himself up and over onto his back, pulling Kagome in against his side. She stretched languidly against him and settled half draped over his chest.

They lay in silence while the pounding of their hearts slowed into a matching and steady rhythm.

Kagome lazily stroked his chest with only her fingers, the effort of moving her entire hand too much to manage.

"That was.... I don't have words.. It was...." She started to say but Inuyasha finished for her.

"Beautiful and perfect."

Kagome felt her eyes tear up but she managed to hold the moisture back.

"Yes... that's exactly what it was... beautiful and perfect. Thank you for giving me that... For showing me it really can be that way."

Inuyasha gave a snort of amusement to hide the flicker of pain that was brought to the surface by the unintentional reminder of less pleasant things.

"Trust me on this, Kagome. It was my pleasure."

With great effort he sat up, turning to lean poised over her. "And anytime you want another demonstration.... just let me know." He offered in a teasing cocky tone, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Kagome looked up at him and instead of the laughter or at least smile he had been hoping for, she stared into his eyes solemnly. Lifting one of her hands she embraced his face with her fingers, her touch filled with such tenderness and reverence that Inuyasha was forced to blink quickly to hide any telltale moisture.

"You are the best thing in my life. Just by being who you are, you give me more then you could ever know. You make me feel so loved... so cherished and safe. I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha opened his mouth but no words came out. Holding her gaze, unable to look away, he raked his mind for a reply, but there was nothing. No thought, no words, just endless awe, and a love that choked him with its intensity.

But Kagome didn't need an answer, not when his sunlight eyes said so much more then words ever could. Why would she need him to voice his feeling when he opened his soul to her so completely through the golden depths of them?

"I know." She whispered. "Me to."

Gratitude and understanding shifted through those eyes, while a fragile smile graced his lips. "I guess you really are the smart one... MY smart, beautiful, bratty, one."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Always." She answered cheekily, and then she gave Inuyasha the smile and laughter he had been after.  
Shaking his head he lay back down and pulled her firmly into his arms. His deeper chuckles melded with her giggles, forming a pleasing and almost musical harmony.

Not long after the amusement had faded into a quiet happy glow, Inuyasha started to squirm. At first Kagome paid it no head, assuming that he was simply getting more comfortable, but when he didn't stop she lifted her head to ask.

"What wrong?"

Inuyasha turned a deep red and grunted in response.

Pushing her self up until she was nose to nose with him, Kagome tried again.

"What is it?"

He mumbled something that Kagome couldn't make out.

"Louder please, human senses remember." She coxed.

Closing his eyes with a pained look, he answered.

"I need to go clean up."

It only took Kagome a moment to grasp the problem after that. Holding back laughter with iron strong determination she answered in a calm, matter-of-fact manor.

"You can go use the sink in the bathroom... the pants you wore into town are in the top drawer of my dresser. They should be comfortable enough to sleep in." Kagome bit back a grin and added. "I'll be getting changed too, so give me some warning before you open the door. Ok?"  
Silently nodding his agreement Inuyasha slipped out of bed and, after grabbing the change of clothing, left the room.

Knowing he would still be able to hear her, Kagome swallowed the giggles tickling the back of her throat and swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand up. After a few wobbly steps, she managed to stabilize her rubbery limbs enough to make it across the room. Digging through her drawers she found a nightshirt and a change of underwear.

After cleaning the dampness from her own body as best she could with tissues and water from the bottle she kept on her desk, Kagome pulled on the clean clothes and walked over to her bed. She picked up Inuyasha's discarded clothing so that she could fold it, but then she stopped.

With a wide smile she tugged off her nightshirt, and sipped his soft white undershirt on instead. Still grinning, she set the haori on her nightstand and climbed back into bed to wait for Inuyasha.

He tapped on the door soon after and, hearing Kagome's ok, let himself in. Before going to her he walked over to her desk and draped the red pants over her chair to dry.

When he paused by the trash bucket she had thoughtlessly tossed the tissues into to take a deep audible breath Kagome shivered.

With a sharp shake of his head, Inuyasha made his way towards the bed and pulled back the covers to join her. He froze when he saw what she was wearing.

Kagome saw his eyes widen and her grin reasserted itself.

"Do you mind?" She asked in a husky seductresses voice.

Turning his head slowly from side to side in mute denial, Inuyasha stared. There was something incredibly provocative about seeing Kagome in his clothing. He had always thought so, and could clearly remember every time she wore his fire rat robe. Especially the time they had been up against Tokajin and the Human faced fruit tree, and he had known that his robe was the only thing she wore. Afterwards he'd really resented the fact that the haori was so covered in blood that it had to be washed. If not for that he would have kept the scent of her on it as long as possible.

The combination of scent and sight had him growing hard again, but he manfully ignored that fact and climbed onto the mattress next to Kagome's warm welcoming body. She twined herself around him and quickly drifted into a peaceful sleep. It took Inuyasha a good deal longer to fall asleep but with time he followed her.

If his hand found its way through the part in front of her chosen sleep shirt to cuddle one soft full breast while they slept .... well... How could he have resisted?

Morning came far sooner than Kagome would have liked, but waking up in Inuyasha's arms was a soothing balm.

He was already sitting up, still holding her, looking around franticly, and trying to locate the source of the shrill beeping sound that had woken him. It wasn't until Kagome stretched out her arm to grab the alarm clock that she registered exactly where one of Inuyasha's hands was... and everything from the night before came flooding back.

In a daze she turned off the alarm and twisted her head around to look at him.

_'I had my first orgasm... Inuyasha had one to.... was it his first? Kami, we practically had sex last night... and oh damn do I ever want to do it again... does he? Wait... school, I have to get ready for school... Mmmm... That feels good.'_

Kagome's turbulent thoughts came to a halt when Inuyasha, now a bit more alert, kneaded his fingers into the soft flesh cradled in his hand. His head descended towards hers and his heartbeat accelerated when she strained to get closer, letting her eyes drift shut.

Then came a knock on the door. "Kagome sweetie, if you want to get to the school in time to talk to the principle you need to get moving... I'd like to leave in an hour.

With eyes like saucers Kagome jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. "Yes mom... I'm up.... just going to take a super fast shower... I'll be ready on time... nothing to worry about."

"Good... I made rice balls to eat while we walked to the school, so don't worry about getting ready in time to have breakfast before we go.... Inuyasha do you need anything before then?"

"No... I'm fine." Choked out the mildly frustrated hanyou.

"Ok then, see you two downstairs."

As the footsteps faded off down the hall Kagome stopped digging through her clothing and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Umm...." She blushed a deep red and twisted her hands together. "Thanks again for last night...."

"Damn it.... Don't do that! I told you before that you didn't have to thank me... hell I should thanking you... I've never... I didn't even know…" Inuyasha stopped and turned a matching red.

"I've never either..... The way you made me feel."

Kagome offered Inuyasha a tremulous smile while her eyes filled with memories and heat. A flush stole its way over her face and she licked her lips.

"You had better damn well stop that right now or you're never going to make it to school.... go take your shower..." Inuyasha groaned as images flashed before his eyes... Kagome slick with water running in rivulets down her body and over those gorgeous breasts of hers.

"Fuck..... Kagome please just go get ready." He moaned.

Kagome smiled that imp smile of hers and nodded. "I'm going... do you want me to pick something for you to wear or would you rather do it?"

Desperate to get her out of the room before he pounced on her, Inuyasha was inclined to tell her to just let him deal with it, but since he didn't have the first clue as to what he should choose he grudgingly asked her to do it.

Moving quickly Kagome laid out an outfit for him and grabbed her new uniform. With a quick kiss to her fingertips and a puff of air meant to blow it in his direction, she darted from the room.

Showering in record time Kagome replayed the night before in her mind, smiling delightedly and humming a happy tune. She dried off and wrapped a towel around her hair then slipped on her fresh underwear and bra. She pulled on and fastened the skirt without thought... in wasn't until she started to button up the shirt that it hit her.

Sudden flashes of vivid memory blinded her and she gasped aloud.

Rending cloth and pain..... she had been dressed just like this when.... the uniform had been almost unrecognizable after Koga had torn through it... but before that it had looked just like this one.

Kagome dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands... sobs forcing their way from between her lips despite all of her effort to hold them in. She grabbed a towel and stuffed it over her mouth trying to muffle the sound... she didn't want anyone to hear her.

But it's nearly impossible to hide things from an Inu hanyou.

Almost immediately Inuyasha's fist was pounding on the door, and his worry filled voice was calling her name. Moving fast, Kagome unlatched the door to let him in before his yelling could attract her mother's attention.

Dropping onto the tile floor next to her, Inuyasha cuddled Kagome close in a tender protective embrace. Guilt filled eyes searched hers for answers.

"Don't look like that... this has nothing to do with you or last night..." Assured Kagome adamantly.

Some of the guilt faded from his face but not all, and his touch grew only gentler. "Then what happened? Why are you crying?"

Kagome shrugged and looked away. Suddenly Inuyasha understood why it bugged her when he did that.

"Kagome." He growled.

"I got dressed." She answered, and when she didn't say anything else Inuyasha's brows closed together in a scowl.

"And?"

Dropping her head in defeat, resting it against his shoulder, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and continued.

"I was dressed exactly like this when Koga.... it just brought back memories that I wasn't expecting."

Having heard more than enough Inuyasha didn't push for more details he just rocked her in his arms until she noticed he had already dressed.

Sitting up she looked at him in stunned amazement.

_'Oh my..... Wow..'_

Kagome clamored off Inuyasha's lap so that she could see him more clearly and then devoured him with her eyes.

Not entirely sure weather or not he enjoyed the intense way she was looking at him, Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably and blushed.

"You picked it out... is there something wrong with how I put it on?" He asked... it had seemed like the right way when he'd dressed but maybe clothing was even more different now then he had realized.

Kagome shook her head and swallowed, tears and unpleasant memories now forgotten.

_'Wow.'_

Inuyasha shot to his feet. "Stop staring already.... I feel weird enough in this get-up as it is!"

Kagome blushed. "Sorry, it's just that you look so good in it.... Inuyasha you are defiantly a hunk."

Surprised and a great deal more pleased then he would let on, Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome responded with an unexpectedly dark scowl.

"Remember what I said yesterday about trying to smile and not glowering at everyone?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Forget I said it.... I don't want you to smile like that at any girls today. Got it?"

Bursting into laughter Inuyasha hugged Kagome close. "Why would I even want to?" He asked.

"I don't know, but you're too damn good looking for me to trust them to behave if you smile... man I had no idea that blue would look so good on you.

In the badly lit changing area of the thrift store Kagome had only really been able to judge the fit of most of the clothing, but she had liked the shirt so much she decided to buy it even though she hadn't been sure how it looked against his coloring... and oh momma was she ever glad she had.

The rich sapphire blue of the shirt made his eyes glow like miniature suns set it gold, and the silver of his hair sparkled like clouds against a perfect blue sky. The shirt buttoned neatly down the front and was tucked cleanly into a pair of jet-black slacks that had just enough elastic in the waist to not drive Inuyasha nuts. They fit him as if tailor made and somehow, without being indecent, made his butt look so good that Kagome wanted to take a bite out of it.

Rolling his eyes as she continued to stare Inuyasha stepped closer and finished buttoning her shirt for her. Then he wrapped the useless green trimmed fabric that went with it around her neck and tucked it into place, securing it at the neck.

"School remember... by the way where did you put that hat?"

Kagome gulped... hats weren't allowed at school.

It took several attempts but just as Kagome's mother started yelling up the stairs that it was time to go, she had found a way to pin his ears down... without causing him pain, using his own hair. The style secured the top portion of his hair back away from his face and left the rest of it hanging loose.

Staring at him once again Kagome sighed. There was no getting around it... he was a supper fox.

_'This is going to be one hell of a long day. I swear if any girls try to flirt with him I'll wrap a barrier around him so fast it...'_

Kagome laughed.

"We haven't even left the house yet and I'm already jealous of every other girl who's going to see you looking like this.... I'm sorry. I'll try not to let it get to me. I know you're not interesting in anyone else, I trust you, but I have a feeling you're in for one hell of a surprise today." She admitted as she opened the door and led the way down the hall.

She stopped by her room just long enough to gather up her school books and stuff them into her backpack, which Inuyasha promptly took from her, slinging it over one shoulder with ease.

When they finally walked into the kitchen Kagome's mother looked up and gasped. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Inuyasha... my word you look so handsome... I'm sure Kagome has already told you so, but honey..." She turned towards her daughter. "Are you sure about letting your schoolmates see him looking like this? One of them is sure to try and steal him away." She teased.

"Inuyasha can't help being drop dead gorgeous... I'll have to deal with that sooner or later, might as well get it over with now. I'm not worried though, he would never be tempted away by anyone else." Kagome smiled up at him.

Grinning back down at her and wrapping an arm around her waist, Inuyasha tugged her closer.

"I'll just have to keep a close eye on him and lay down the law with any girls who try." Finished Kagome with a great deal of conviction.

Inuyasha smirked as he admitted, to himself at least, that he liked this possessive side of Kagome. He liked it a lot.

Looking at the watch on her wrist Kagome's mom jumped up from the table and moved towards the door.

"I guess that will have to do because we really need to get moving."

"What about Sota?" Asked Kagome.

"Don't worry he's already getting dressed and Grandpa is in the living room waiting to see him off."

On her way she grabbed two out of the three lunch boxes sitting on the counter and the dish holding a tall mound of rice balls, offering it to Kagome and Inuyasha.

They each helped themselves, and after nabbing one for herself she set it back down beside the remaining lunch box for Sota to find. Now that everything was set, she led the way outside into the bright sunlit morning.

Right away Kagome found herself feeling infinitely grateful that the walk to the school was relatively short, because from the moment they cleared the shrine steps and started down the sidewalk women of all ages had been staring in fascination at HER Inuyasha. Heads turned, mouths gapped, and WAY too many flirtatious smiles where being cast his way. It was really starting to bug her, but his complete indifference to the women helped to keep her temper in check.

"I thought you said that people would stare at me less if I dressed like this." He teased her at one point. Just after a rather bold woman had started to approach him, but one glimpse at the bloodthirsty and challenging look on Kagome's face had literally sent her running.

Normally the attention coming his way would have annoyed the hell out of him, would even have sent him running for cover, but with Kagome's fascinating reactions to watch he didn't mind so much.

"Ok so I was wrong.... sue me." Snapped Kagome with a growl.

Inuyasha laughed and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead before he remembered that her mother was with them. Blushing, he shot a quick glance in her direction, only to find her studying the window displays with rapt fascination, and a bright smile.

They arrived at the school early enough that very few students were around, allowing Kagome to breath a sigh of relief. She relaxed even more when they entered the front office and her mother took command.

"Hello... I am so sorry to just drop in like this but would it be at all possible to see Mr. Ikeda for a moment? I'm Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother. I promise not to take very much of his time." She asked the secretary with a winning smile, coxing one from the frazzled looking woman in return.

"If you'll just take a seat, I'll check and see if he's free." She answered pleasantly, gesturing towards the chairs against the wall and to the side of the counter.

They'd barely had time to get settled when Mr. Ikeda strode out of his office with a wide smile. He quickly scanned the room and when his gaze narrowed in on Kagome's mother his eyes widened, the smile brightened, and a hint of pink bloomed over his high, sculpted cheekbones.

Instead of waiting for her to come to him he made his way around the counter to greet her, barely even glancing at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from grinning like a lotto winner. No ifs, ands, or buts about it... those two had really hit it off on the phone. Judging by his reaction, and her mother's flustered blush and sparkling eyes, it was easy to conclude that they both liked what they saw in person even more.

"Mrs. Higurashi I'm delighted to finally meet you, if you'll follow me to my office you can tell me what it is that brought you in today. Nothing bad I hope." He glanced over at Kagome. "Your daughter looks like she is feeling much better. Have the treatments been working?"

Looking overwhelmed and a bit stunned she followed him into the nice but not overly grand office with Kagome and Inuyasha on her heals.

"So far they seem to be... that is part of the reason I'm here in fact." She answered with only a hit of difficulty as she brought her attention back to the reason for her visit. "I'm sorry, forgive my rudeness... Mr. Ikeda please let me introduce you to Inuyasha, a cherished friend to my entire family and Kagome's boyfriend."

Inuyasha, remembering Kagome's long list of rules dropped his head in a very small bow. He even managed to smile... sort of, as he straitened to face the dreaded Prince-a-pull, giving the man a quick once over.

Mr. Ikeda was tall... a good deal taller then Inuyasha but not quite as tall as that tent pole, Sesshomaru. With neatly trimmed ink black hair and a lean build, he looked fit for a guy his age and Inuyasha respected that. Also, he earned a few point because he wasn't starting at Inuyasha like he was seeing something strange... as if people with gold eyes and silver hair came into his office all the time.

"With an introduction like that it can be nothing but an honor to meet you, Inuyasha." Offered My Ikeda sincerely before turning his attention back to Kagome's mother with obvious admiration.

So far Inuyasha had no problem with the guy, but if Mr. Ikeda had any plans of getting cozy with Kagome's mom he was going to have to prove his worth a good deal more thoroughly.

For a moment Inuyasha was surprised by his protective urges, but he comforted himself with the argument that it was only because anything hurting Kagome's mom would cause Kagome pain.... it wasn't as if he cared that much for her family too.

Right?

He was pulled from his thoughts when Kagome's mother started speaking again.

"Inuyasha traveled with Kagome during this last trip and spent a great deal of time talking with her doctors. I was hoping you would permit him to stay near her here at school so that he can keep an eye out for any of the possible side affects we've been warned about. The chances are slim that anything will come of it... as I said Kagome seems to be doing very well on the new medication, but he knows what to look for and how to respond if something does go wrong. He has already promised to stay out of the way and not disturb the lessons in any way."

Only Kagome heard the note of guilt under her mothers words... and she felt badly that her mom was being forced to lie to a man she was so clearly interested in. Stepping forward Kagome spoke up.

"I know it's against the rules. If it is too much of a problem perhaps I can just go see all of my teachers and get the latest assignments to take home with me. I do still have quite a bit of catching up to do and probably wouldn't be able to follow the lessons anyway. I expect to be all caught up in just a few days though." Added Kagome earnestly. "I'm afraid I didn't have the chance to do any school work until yesterday, but I've already finished about a quarter of the assignments that was waiting for me. It has been so much easier to focus without that constant pain in my head." She added with only a slight twinge of guilt.

Mr. Ikeda seemed to be having a bit of a problem directing his attention away from Mrs. Higurashi, but he finally turned to meet Kagome's eyes and nodded.

"I think doing both would be the most prudent plan... you won't gain anything by being here if you are still so far behind that the lessons make no sense. I know your test scores have suffered a lot lately but that your assignments have still been getting high marks... once you turn them in." He gave Kagome a friendly smile and gentle wink.

"I have no objection at all to your friend coming to keep an eye on you, but I also think it would be best if you took the time to get caught up before you rejoin the class. If you feel confident that you can do so in a few days then why don't we plan on having you come back to school on Friday? Take the next two days to finish your assignments and get the reading finished. Then when you come in you'll be able to see where you stand before the weekend. That way you'll have plenty of time to do any additional studying needed before next week. Would that be a workable plan?" Finished Mr. Ikeda, with an inquisitive look.

Kagome was seriously tempted to hug him, but she settled on a brilliant smile instead, one that had Inuyasha scowling with displeasure.

"Thank you! That would make my life so much easier; I can't even begin to tell you! I promise to do my best." Kagome dropped into a respectful bow.

"Good, but now you and your friend should hurry if you are going to see all your teachers. There is just a little over fifteen minutes left before classes start. Your mother can wait here until you have finished. There really is no reason for her to be dragged all over the school."

Kagome nodded and hid a knowing grin.

_'Now that was sly.... I guess he wants some time to visit with mom alone.'_

"Come on Inuyasha." She said as she grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind her and ignoring his slight reluctance.

Rushing through the halls Kagome met with all of her instructors; handing in her finished work and getting the rest of the week's assignments. She also introduced Inuyasha to them and briefly explained what would be happening when she came back full time.

No one seemed to object and thrilled with how well things were working out, Kagome was a bit slow to realize that the halls were now crowded with students, half of which where girls who gaped at Inuyasha as if they had never seen a boy before.

Suddenly she wasn't feeling quite so pleased, and wanting to make it back to the office before she had to warn any of them off, Kagome barreled around the next corner too quickly. She crashed into a semi-hard surface that sent her bouncing backwards with a start. Inuyasha easily caught her, and after assuring himself that she hadn't been harmed, he turned to glare at the object that had knocked her over.

"Higurashi? Oh no! Are you ok? I didn't know you were back yet... How are you feeling?"

Inwardly Kagome groaned, but she forced a smile to her lips and returned Hojo's greeting. "I'm fine, Inuyasha was here. I'm not really back, back though... I'm just picking up my homework. I'll be in again on Friday."

"I see... oh by the way I have something for you. I've kept it handy ever since I heard about your headaches so that I could give it to you first thing." Hojo explained as he started digging around in his backpack.

Kagome felt Inuyasha tense behind her and move a lot closer, as if to more clearly establish his territory. She rolled her eyes and secretly basked in delight at the gesture before speaking to Hojo once again.

"That is very thoughtful of you, but I really can't accept any gifts... my boyfriend wouldn't like it." She said as gently as she could.

Hojo jerked his head up and gave her a hurt look, then turned his eyes to Inuyasha accusingly.

"I'm so sorry. There really is no easy way to tell you this, and I truly wish it could have been better timed, but I'm with Inuyasha now." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers and gave Hojo a sorrow filled look.

"I've known him for a long time but it was only in the last month that we sorted everything out between us and realized how we both felt. I swear I never meant to lead you on or make you think I felt more for you than I do. You're a wonderful guy Hojo, one of the best I know, and I know some great guys, but I love him."

Inuyasha lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed her fingers, a gesture of both affection and possession.

Hojo ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He looked away, at them, down at the ground, back up at them, ran his hands through his hair again, sighed, and finally nodded.

"I understand... I guess I always sort of knew there was someone else in your heart, but as long as you didn't say anything I could hope."

Kagome gave him a grateful smile.

"I know everyone always says this, but I really want us to stay friends... I do care about you Hojo and want you to be happy... Besides I would never have been a good match for you. I have far too much of a temper."

Inuyasha gave a bark of laughter. "That's for sure."

Kagome shot him a narrow eyed look.

"But I like your temper.... most of the time. It keeps things lively." He added quickly, earning himself an adoring and amused grin.

"I've never seen you angry Higurashi... I think you must be exaggerating." Offered Hojo gently.

Inuyasha gave the boy in front of him a blank look. "Count yourself lucky... when my Brat gets mad enough, she can scare years off your life. More then once she's had me wanting to find a good sized rock to hide under."

Kagome brightened. "Really... I've scared you?"

Suddenly self-conscious Inuyasha shrugged and looked around at the other students rushing to class. "Maybe... once or twice." He admitted grudgingly. Making Kagome giggle and beam up at him.

Hojo actually managed to smile at the byplay, seeing what anyone would have been able to spot, two people who were clearly meant for each other. Ever the romantic he took comfort in that.

"I'm very happy you're home again Higurashi, and that I got to meet you Inuyasha, but if I don't hurry I'll be late for class." He gave Kagome a sincere smile and added. "I would like to stay friends as well... thank you."

"I'm glad..... and Hojo.." She called out as he started to walk away. Pausing he looked back over his shoulder at her.

"When you're ready.... you should really consider asking Ayumi out.... I think the two of you would be perfect together."

"Ayumi? She's that really cute friend of yours with the wavy hair?" He asked with badly concealed interest.

"So you've noticed her? That's a good sign. She's very sweet and I happen to know she thinks you're cute to." Replied Kagome practically bouncing with delight.

Hojo nodded. "I'll give it some thought." He said politely, but Kagome could tell he was already sold on the idea.

_'Wow two couples guided together in one day... I'm a natural match maker!'_ She thought to herself, and speaking of couples...

"Come on Inuyasha I want to see how Mom and Mr. Ikeda are getting along."

What they found when they reached the office was a pair of adults so deep in animated conversation that it was several minutes before they noticed the younger couple standing in the doorway.

"Oh sweetie! Did you get all your schoolwork?" Asked her adorably flustered mother.

"Yes and all my teachers agreed to let Inuyasha sit in during class as well. What have you guys been talking about? No embarrassing stories about me from either of you I hope." Prodded Kagome, full of curiosity.

"Oh no... not at all, Mr. Ikeda..." Started her mother in a rush, but Mr. Ikeda cut her off.

"I really would prefer it if you called me Masahiro... I get my fill of being referred to as Mr. Ikeda by my students, and it makes me feel old enough when they do it." He pleaded.

Kagome's mother blushed a deep red and sent an almost panicked look towards her daughter, but when Kagome gave her a pleased and serene smile in return it helped to calm her.

"Alright... but on one condition... you must call me Michiko in return." She bravely offered in compromise.

"It would be my pleasure... Michiko." He replied, drawing out her name a bit, as if savoring the sound of it.

Suddenly he seemed to remember that he was at work and worse yet, one of his students was watching. He stood up straighter and blanked his face of everything but polite friendliness.

"Well, I'm sure you did not intend to spend your entire day here, and I do have a great deal of paperwork to finish." His face softened and he gave Michiko a warm smile. "But I would very much like to finish our discussion sometime, if you have no objections." He tried to look blase but his eagerness peeked through.

"None at all. Perhaps over tea?" Offered Michiko shyly

"Tea would be perfect. Shall I call you once I've looked at my schedule?"

"Yes, do. I'll speak to you then. Thank you again for seeing me on such short notice." Said Michiko as she stood to leave.

Masahiro stood as well and made his way around to escort her back out to the front.

"My door is always open to you, don't hesitate to come see me again if anything else needs to be discussed." He said formally, clearly mindful of the many ears listening, but the words were sincere.

With a nod she left through the wide glass door, then, as if compelled she turned to glance back through the clear pane. Suppressing the urge to wink up at Mr. Ikeda, Kagome started to follow, but his voice made her halt.

"Higurashi, I just want you to know that I have faith in your ability. If you apply yourself, I am certain you can be back on track with your studies by next week. Please work hard."

Once again Kagome felt the urge to hug the principal. Even with the briefness of their interaction, he already seemed more like a friend than an authority figure. He felt like someone she could trust and care about. As if she already knew him.

"I promise... Thank you for everything."

As soon as the group arrived back at the shrine Kagome excused herself to tackle her homework. Following her with his eyes as she went up the stairs Inuyasha sighed, and resigned himself to a boring afternoon.

Seeing his less than cheery expression Michiko spoke up. "Inuyasha... would you like some ramen?"

Suddenly the day wasn't so gloomy, and smiling, Inuyasha followed her into the kitchen.

Hours and a television remote lesson later, Kagome finally took a break from her studies to grab a bite to eat and check in on her favorite hanyou. When she found him rapidly flipping through the various channels with a look of total absorption on his face she chuckled. In some ways men were all the same... regardless of what year they had been born in.

After tossing his robes at him, laughing when they landed on his head, she left Inuyasha to his new amusement and went in search of food.

By midday Kagome could do no more homework, formulas and equations were dancing though her mind like dry leaves in a strong wind. Rubbing her temples in annoyance she called it quits, but she had finished a respectable amount of work and felt confident about her chances of getting everything done on time.

Quickly dressing in one of the new outfits she had gotten for her travels, a faded pair of jeans and a blank light green tee shirt.

Kagome had been careful to only pick items with very either very simple, or no artwork on them. It hadn't seemed like a good idea to wear anything with modern imagery while she was in the feudal era.

Jogging down the stairs and into the living room she smirked when she found Inuyasha was still sitting in the same place, but he must have moved at some point because he was now dressed in his robes again. He had also settled on a single channel and was now watching an old martial arts movie. Walking up behind him she leaned over the back of the couch and looped her arms around his neck.

"Are you ready to go, or do you want to see the end of the film?" She asked just before kissing the tips of each one of his ears in turn.

"Naw... it's not all that interesting... I just wanted to see the fighting. We can go." He said, turning and pulling his legs up to kneel on the seat cushion so that he was facing her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Inuyasha pulled Kagome in close for a brief kiss. It sent pleasant tingles down her spin as always, but this time the kiss wasn't overly arousing. Inuyasha was simply saying hello with no other intention on his mind. Warmed through and through by the gesture Kagome nuzzled her nose against his and giggled.

"Ok then... I just have to tell mom."

Inuyasha nodded and climbed to his feet, pausing to turn off the TV.

They found her in the kitchen working on dinner. Busily chopping vegetables, she greeted them with her typical warmth.

"Hey Mom, I'm done with school work for now, so we are going to go visit Kaede. I want to learn as much about controlling my powers as possible before we head out after the Ant Demons. I'll be back by sun..." Kagome started to say, but Inuyasha cut in before she finished.

"No you won't. Totosai said he would be there around sunset, and I don't know how long talking to him is going to take."

"That's right... I forgot... Myoga said something about that yesterday. Why is Totosai coming, and what did Myoga need to warn you about?" Questioned Kagome.

Inuyasha blushed and turned away. "Nothing important, it's for damn sure nothing you need to worry about. All you should be thinking about is making that barrier of yours stronger... I expect it to be too strong for me to break by the time we're ready to come back." He countered.

"Barrier?" Echoed Kagome's mom.

Kagome shrugged, feeling a touch embarrassed though she couldn't figure out why.

"Yes, Kaede started teaching me how to make one yesterday. I still need practice, but she said I was picked it up rather quickly."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Quit being so modest... In just a few hours she was able to make a barrier big enough to completely surround her and so strong that I had to hit it full force in order to get it to break. There's a hell of a lot of Miko's that can't do that, not even after years of training.

Kagome's mother blinked, and stared at them a moment. Suddenly a bright smile split her face and she dropped the knife in her hand onto the cutting board to pull Kagome into a quick hug.

"That's wonderful news! My daughter the powerful Miko... Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome shrugged once again as her mother stepped back. "I don't know. You all were waiting with games and treats when we got back last night. I didn't want to disrupt all your plans with a big announcement. Today's been busy... and I guess I wanted to make sure yesterday wasn't a fluke before I started bragging."

"I'm sure it wasn't, but I guess you should go see for yourself. Give Kaede my thanks for all the help she's been to you." Pausing as her eyes lit up Michiko clapped her hands together.

"You know what? I'll make an extra nice lunch box for you to bring her tomorrow. You said she really enjoyed the last one right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes she did, and I'll tell her. Thanks mom... I guess I'll see you whenever we get back, sorry I can't say when that will be."

"That's fine sweetie, just do your best and have fun."

"I will." Replied Kagome as she was being lead away by Inuyasha, who was clearly getting impatient.

As they approached the well house Kagome realized that Inuyasha still hadn't answered her question. Determined to find out what he was up to she tried again.

"So is it a secret?"

Inuyasha stumbled but caught himself. "Is what a secret?" He bluffed.

"The reason behind Totosai coming all the way to the village, and the thing Myoga was freaking out about." Offered Kagome helpfully.

Inuyasha opened the door to the well and started down the stairs with a frown.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked a bit grouchily.

"Will we talk about it later?" Pressed Kagome stubbornly.

Standing by the well Inuyasha turned to face her. He still looked miffed but the anger didn't seem to be directed at her.

"I swear. Just give me a few more hours and I'll tell you all about it. I have to talk to Totosai first though, Ok?"

Kagome took a few seconds to enjoy the earnest and beseeching but still grouchy look on Inuyasha's face before answering.

"Ok." She chirped cheerfully as soon as he started to shift his stance in agitation. Then with a grin and a wink she leapt into the well ahead of him.

Just before the magic swept her away she heard him growl his own response, sending her laughing into the incandescent blue light.

"Brat."

* * *

Ok, shame on me… we didn't get to see Totosai or his sister yet, but I got us darn close! Whew… This was without a doubt the longest chapter yet… don't get too use to it though. I don't think I could do it on a regular basis, but I'm pretty darn pleased with myself for doing it this time.

On another note my job prospects are looking rather good, but no final decision has been made yet. I am still sitting comfy though and feeling good.

Oh! I almost forgot…. Yes I finally named Kagome's mom. It was getting really frustrating to try and come up with ways to refer to her without repeating the words "Kagome's Mom" over and over. I found her name on an online Japanese baby name sight. Michiko means beautiful wise child. She might not be a child anymore, but I thought it suited her.

As for Masahiro Ikeda, his first name means wise, and the last name was picked at random from the credits of the Inuyasha anime. I had not planed on giving them both names that meant wise, but that's the way it happened... The names seemed right.

As always I want to thank all my readers, there would be no point to writing this story without you. I am so beyond blessed to have enough of you out there that I can't list you all by name, but I do have to thank Mistress of Shadows in particular. She recommended and complimented my writing so generously in her resent story update that I was nearly moved to tears. She has also been an invaluable source of information about things that you will be reading about soon enough. Truthfully I wouldn't have even known where to look for the info, let alone been able to understand it if I had. Time and time again she leaves me staggered by the detail in her writing, this girl knows really her stuff…. And she created the creepiest bad guy twist I have read in ANY Inuyasha story, including mine darn it!

Well I think that's it…. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did please let me know. I write faster when spurned on by reviews. LoL


	30. Family Lost and Found

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always sorry for the wait.

* * *

Kanna huddled in the hall, as far away from Naraku's chambers as his orders would allow. She had long since shut her eyes and started humming tunelessly in a vain effort to block out the screaming.

At present Naraku was entertaining himself with the woman she had been commanded to bring.

Kanna had found and delivered to him the most corrupt soul in the village, a woman of great beauty who had tricked one of her simple-minded lovers into killing her wealthy husband. The man had been nothing but kind to her, in truth he'd spoiled her quite outrageously. Her greed and selfishness had proved more powerful than his love however and the man died a painful death. Not so much of the flesh, the wound had been deep and death came quickly, but in those last moments of life she had taunted him with her actions. Breaking his heart even as it beat it's last.

But even so, after listening to her shrieks of pain and terror for the last hour or more, Kanna felt nothing but pity and guilt for the woman's current torment.

Abruptly, as Naraku roared in satisfaction, the sound of the woman's voice stopped, cut off too suddenly for Kanna to hope its cause was anything less than death. Even fainting would not have created such an abrupt ending to that desperate screaming.

Moments later the door to the room slid open and Naraku emerged, still naked and covered in blood from stomach to thigh. Rivulets of red painted paths down his legs and dripped onto the floor as he walked.

"Kanna, see to it that my room is cleaned quickly, I want it to be spotless by the time I return from bathing." He casually instructed as he strode past her, but then he stopped and turned back, his eyes appraising her from head to toe.

"It really is a shame you have that child's body… with a face and coloring like yours, you would be quite the beauty if only you had the curves to finish the look. Oh well… perhaps it is for the best, your skills might still prove useful and it would be a waste to have destroyed them for a single night's pleasure. I really must commend you however on your selection, that woman was most enjoyable, such spirit, such a delightful scream. I do hope the next one you fetch for me will be as much fun."

Kanna forced herself to hold her gaze on his face and not allow it to drift down to the gore covered mess bellow.

"Will you require another female soon?" She inquired, her voice as empty of inflection as the people whose souls she had stolen.

"No I have other matters which require my attention. Unlike Mumei, I do not crave sexual gratification above all else. Hmmm… I hope he has not been so zealous in his use of Kagura that they are behind schedule. Perhaps I should send some Saimyoushou after them to remind him that they have orders to follow."

Without another word he continued on his way, his step light and obscenely bouncy.

Avoiding the bedchamber Kanna made her way outside. From the swarm of demons that circled the castle endlessly, like moths around a flame, she summoned a pair of flesh eaters and another of blood drinkers. Experience had taught her that such creatures would strip the chamber free of every trace of both with far more thoroughness then could be matched with water and rags.

Commanding them to leave all but the body and its remnants untouched, she went to find one of the lesser servant caste creatures that maintained the castle as invisibly as possible. Most were misshapen castoffs of Naraku's; unwanted bits and pieces that had mind enough to follow simple commands, but little else. She caught one in the laundry room and directed the frightened thing to replace all of the bedding in the Lord's chambers.

Having fulfilled Naraku's orders Kanna made her way out of the castle and into the forest. Hoping that whatever his plans were, they would keep his mind off of her absence long enough for a lengthily walk. Perhaps even a bath. She seldom grew soiled enough to need one as she did not sweat or often participate in activities that would cause her to become dirty, but at the moment and for reasons she didn't understand, she felt as if she had.

Feeling like a heavy stone resided in the place where she would have carried her heart had she been permitted to keep it, Kanna vanished into the shadows cast by the tall trees.

_'If this is all my life is to be, I think I would have preferred never being created at all. Will this truly be all I ever know?' _

* * *

Kagome was already running down the hill and away from the well, still laughing, when Inuyasha jumped out behind her calling her name.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he leapt into action.

Within heartbeats he had caught Kagome, but the force of his pursuit proved to be a bit more than he had planned for.

When they both started to fall Inuyasha pulled her close and twisted so that he would take the brunt of it.

The impact itself wasn't so bad but the elbow he took to the gut knocked the wind clean out of him. Unaware of his discomfort Kagome bounced up into sitting position to scold him. Unfortunately she bounced right on his already abused stomach.

Red faced from the lack of air he sucked in a few tiny breathes and waited for the lecture, but by then Kagome had gotten a good look at him and the words that came next were not what he had been expecting.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" She quickly scrambled off of him and gently lifted his head into her lap. "You silly man…. What was all that about?" She questioned as she stroked his ears.

"You started it." He wheezed accusingly.

He was already feeling mostly back to normal but liked the pampering enough to milk it.

"If you say so. I'm not going to fight with you about it right now…. Are you really hurt? I've seen you get up faster than this after being impaled."

Scrambling for an explanation Inuyasha thought quickly. "Ya well… That was in the heat of battle… When my blood was pumping and my life depended on getting up fast."

Instead of the doubtful look he was expecting Kagome nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense… all the adrenaline would keep you moving. Not to mention your stubborn pride, you would never let yourself look weak in front of an enemy."

Kagome gifted him with an especially tender smile.

"I like that you are willing to let me see you this way, once in a while. It makes me feel like you trust me."

Huffing in annoyance, Inuyasha sat up and pulled her into his arms.

"I trust you more than anyone or anything in the whole damn world. I never really trusted anyone **until** I met you."

Kagome embraced him back. "I know, but reminders feel good." She replied with a giggle.

Inuyasha groaned. "You really are a brat." Lifting his head he met her eyes and winked. "But I like it."

"That's good, because I don't think it's going to change anytime soon. You are simply too much fun to tease."

"Fine with me… As long as I get to tease you back." Shot back Inuyasha with a gleam in his eyes. One that told Kagome very clearly that he didn't mean to tease her with words.

"I think I can live with that." She answered in a slightly breathy and deeper than normal voice.

The sound hit him low and hard and hearing it, Inuyasha cursed himself for starting something they couldn't finish. Feeling a bit desperate he started to extricate himself from Kagome's embrace and help her to her feet.

Hard as stone, but trying not to show it, he started to walk in the direction of the village. If his gait was a bit stiff Kagome either didn't notice or choose not to comment, and for that he was grateful.

He'd known all along that they had things to do and that they were out in plain sight of the world, but Kami help him, he had been primed to go nearly all day long.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw once again how she had looked the night before. He remembered far too clearly the soft heavy weight of her breasts, the way her scent had changed when she became aroused, the sounds she made… and Damn it! It was getting harder to ignore.

"I guess you want me to promise not to come looking for you, right?" Asked Kagome, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" Replied Inuyasha feeling slow and confused.

"When you're talking to Totosai… you seem to want to keep me in the dark about what it is he's coming here for… so do you want me to just wait for you at Kaede's?"

"Of course." He replied, his tone clearly expressing that he thought she should have already known that.

"Fine." Answered Kagome in a bit of a huff.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt, turning her to face him.

"I'll come get you before he leaves… I was already planning on it. I knew you'd want to say hello, and I'm pretty damn sure he'll pitch a fit if he doesn't get to see you too. He thinks highly of you, you know. In fact he said you were a "rare one" and told me to be sure to keep you safe the last time we talked. Look, Kagome I know you don't like secrets, but just wait a little longer, ok?"

A light suddenly went on in Kagome's eyes and Inuyasha inwardly grumbled… maybe that had been too much information, but he didn't like it when she was mad at him. Not even just a little.

"Ok. Sorry for being a pain. I trust you, I do. If you say you'll tell what's going on as soon as you can I believe you. So… what are you going to do while you're waiting for Totosai to get here?"

"Watch you train." Answered Inuyasha, as he started moving again.

"You're what?"

"You heard me. So you'd better work hard."

Before Kagome could form an argument that would convince him to do anything other than hang around and distract her while she trained, he was dragging her into Kaede's hut.

"Hey." He announced by way of an introduction.

"So the deadly Sota spared your lives I see." Teased Miroku as he set down the bowl of rice he had been eating.

When Kagome gave him a confused and questioning look he elaborated.

"Last night you left in a rush because you feared he was going to kill you."

Kagome burst out laughing. "I was lucky enough to find him in a good mood when I got home and so was spared, but both Inuyasha and I were held prisoner for hours. He even made us play cards."

"How monstrous. Though it seems as if you have survived… even Inuyasha appears no worse for wear." Responded the monk with a glance in the now frowning hanyou's direction.

"I might have spoken too soon."

Kagome stepped in before Miroku could get under Inuyasha's skin.

"Don't tease him… Inuyasha was very tolerant of my family's antics last night. He put up with quite a lot without complaining at all." A secret smile graced her lips as she turned to speak directly to the object of her comments. "He was wonderful about everything last night. I couldn't have asked for more."

Miroku glanced between Kagome and Inuyasha; her face was turned away from him but there had been no hiding the amorous tone that had crept into her voice, and the blush on Inuyasha's face was as clear as day.

Deciding that a change of subjects might be better for his health, he hurried to do just that. Inuyasha did not react well to embarrassment, so taunting him while he was like this could backfire badly, but Kami was it ever tempting.

"Kaede told me about your impressive accomplishments with barriers. If what she said was accurate I am most impressed."

Looking a bit flushed Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and back to face Miroku.

"I'm sure she was being kind…. Where is she anyway?"

"One of the farmers cut himself while he was working in the field. She went to bandage the wound. That was almost an hour ago however and the injury was minor, she should be back soon. So long as no one else is in need of her aid."

Nodding her understanding Kagome made her way over to Inuyasha. He had already moved to the side of the hut and was now leaning casually against the wall, but Kagome knew it wasn't really a casual act. He did it in order to watch the door while also making sure that nothing could sneak up behind him. Without thinking about it she pushed him into a sitting position and curled up in his lap.

"What am I furniture?" Groused Inuyasha when he realized what had just happened.

"No, but you are comfy, and I'm tired. If we have to wait I want to take a nap." Kagome paused as she thought about how she had just acted. "You're right though, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed… I'll lay out the spare futon."

She started to stand but Inuyasha tightened his arms.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Lowering his mouth to her ear he added. "I like it when you're in my arms. I'm just edgy about… Totosai's visit. Sleep, I'll wake you up as soon as Kaede get here."

With a large yawn Kagome snuggled closer and, far faster than Inuyasha would have guessed was possible, she drifted off to sleep.

Brushing her hair back with gentle fingers Inuyasha smiled as he studied her face. He didn't think he would ever grow tired of the sight.

In a very low whisper, far too low for a human to have picked up on, Miroku's teasing voice interrupted his pleasant musings.

"What could have made the lovely Kagome so tired?"

Inuyasha shot the monk a warning glare but made no comment. Miroku hadn't spoken loudly enough to wake her but if he answered…

"I must confess that I already have some suspicions. If I make a series of guesses, will you tell me whether or not I'm correct?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Miroku and shook his head slightly but clearly in denial.

"How disappointing. So we are to do nothing but sit here quietly while she rests with no diversion at all?"

With a grim smile Inuyasha nodded, and when Miroku started to speak again he lifted one hand, baring his claws in a blatant threat.

Sighing Miroku picked up his discarded bowl of rice and began to eat. It would seem that even with the shield of a sleeping Kagome there was a limit to the amount of teasing he could inflict on his hanyou friend.

When Kaede finally returned it was not yet sunset, though the sun was getting low in the sky, and nearly two hours had gone by.

Having heard her coming Inuyasha woke Kagome before the elderly Priestess entered the hut. With a grateful smile she climbed to her feet and stretched. Feeling much more rested and ready to train, Kagome prepared to greet Kaede with the respect that was her due as a teacher, but Inuyasha was faster.

"What kept you, you old bat? We've been waiting forever!" He barked before Kaede had even made it fully into the room.

Kagome cast her eyes up to the ceiling and groaned.

"Patience is a virtue ye would do well to learn; as is tact." Answered Kaede calmly.

Inuyasha snorted. "They're overrated." He declared as he swept one hand up to slap his own neck.

"What did I say about doing that again? Didn't you get enough to eat following Kaede around?" He snarled at the tiny demon in his palm.

"Human blood may sustain me, but it does not begin to compare to yours in taste." Explained Myoga evenly.

"I don't give a damn… just stop it or else!"

"You're so cruel to an old flea." Muttered Myoga in a whiny tone, and his reward for speaking thus was to be smashed in the center of a tight fist and then tossed across the room.

It was unclear how much longer the bickering would have gone on, but the abrupt sound of a cow's moo from somewhere above them put an end to it.

Inuyasha paled, but with a determined expression he stood and wrapped Kagome up in a tight hug.

"He's early… maybe we'll make it back to your house closer to sunset than I thought. Train hard and I'll come get you as soon as we're done talking."

When Miroku stood as if he intended to leave, Inuyasha stopped him.

"You should stay and help Kagome… I don't need or want an audience. That goes for you too Myoga." He stated harshly. Making Kagome bite her lip worriedly.

"Master Inuyasha I must object! What if you need my assistance?" Entreated the flea demon, but his pleas were ignored.

_'What's going on? Why is Inuyasha so stressed out about seeing Totosai? Why would he need Myoga's help?'_ Wondered Kagome.

Inuyasha hadn't missed the lip biting or the concerned look on Kagome's face, intent on comforting her he turned back to meet her eyes.

"Everything's fine, I promise." He stated brightly as he flashed her an even brighter smile, a bit too bright. Then with a tender but almost absent-minded kiss to her forehead he left the hut.

Forcing himself to breathe calmly Inuyasha prepared as best he could for what was to come. Totosai he could deal with, but Mistress Mahouekai he wasn't so sure about. Mentally replaying the 'proper conduct' lessons from the day before in his mind, Inuyasha made his way towards the scent of cow, hot metal, and old man.

It wasn't long after leaving the village behind him that he spotted the ancient swordsmith, sitting in the sun and looking for all the world as if he was sleeping. MoMo was grazing nearby, and paused just long enough between bites to blink all three eyes at Inuyasha once before dismissing him. Clearly having decided that the hanyou was less important than the lush green grass that surrounded him.

Confused Inuyasha looked around more fully but the view stayed the same. No one else was waiting for him.

Not sure whether he was pissed or relived, Inuyasha announced his presence with his usual flare.

"Hey you old fart, where's that sister of yours! Don't tell me I let Myoga fill my head full of compliments and rules about good manners for nothing! By the way did you finish Kagome's weapon?"

"Of course I finished it, you ungrateful whelp! Some of my finest work in fact. As for my sister… Hmmm… she should be around here somewhere… I think… likes to make an entrance." Replied Totosai.

There was no hiding his amusement when the announcement made Inuyasha gulp and look from side to side with wary eyes.

"So you let Myoga teach you a thing or two about how you should treat her? I'm surprised; that doesn't seem like something you'd do. The things men will do for love…"

"Do you have a point?" Snapped Inuyasha, with a raised fist.

Before Totosai could answer the air was filled with an animalistic cry that Inuyasha had never heard before, but whatever it was that had made it sounded big. He looked up just in time to see a massive grey shape coming straight at him.

Diving out of the way he narrowly avoided being smashed under the bulk of what looked like a strangely shaped hut with legs. A closer look revealed that it was in fact a bizarre animal with a tent like structure strapped to its back.

Trying to make sense out of what he was seeing Inuyasha studied the thing closely. It had large ears that were flapping back and forth slowly; a rope like snout that dangled from its face, spear-like horns protruding from its mouth, and wrinkly dried out looking grey skin, which even the decorations that covered it couldn't hide.

At first Inuyasha thought it had to be one of the ugliest things he had ever seen, but then it turned its single large and expressive eye in his direction and he changed his mind.

The sound of rustling fabric drew his attention away from the curious creature and up to the structure on its back. The hut like thing was draped in fabric fine enough to have been made into clothing fit for royalty and more gold than Inuyasha had ever seen before. It was impressive and very rich looking, but Inuyasha couldn't help but think it was overdone.

As the brightly colored fabric parted, a large blue bird's head emerged. The thing was crowned with a spray of tufted feathers that caught and held the light, turning it into little rainbow flashes. A slender human like body followed, scantily and ornamentally dressed as if to showcase the fine sleek blue feathers that covered its body. The last thing to emerge was a ridiculously large tail that clearly had no use other than ornamentation. Inuyasha shook his head at the stupidity of the tail; something like that would prove to be nothing but a liability in a fight.

This might have been the first time Inuyasha had ever seen a Peacock Demon but it certainly wasn't hard to figure out, the thing could be nothing else.

In an unfamiliar language it commanded the massive grey animal to lower its bulk to the ground. Once it was settled, the feathered thing, Inuyasha was almost positive it was male, but what kind of man, demon or not would be so… frilly? Whatever it was, it jumped down and pulled on a rope that dangled down from the tent. Through a gap in the fabric a set of stairs unfolded and soon after an old, long fingered, almost skeletally thin hand followed.

The hand hung in the air expectantly while Inuyasha tried to imagine what the thing it was attached to was going to look like. A cough caught his attention and he turned to see Totosai using his head to point at the appendage with a look of warning on his face.

Catching on impressively fast Inuyasha darted forward and grabbed the waiting hand. Then he stood there wondering what in the hell he was supposed to do next.

The figure that emerged was, if possible, the strangest thing Inuyasha had seen yet today. He was forced to blink his eyes repeatedly against the blinding glare caused by sunlight bouncing off the dozens of gold decorations that covered the enormous and formally styled hair that seemed to dominate the woman it adorned.

For a woman it was… if one was to judge by the wardrobe. The old biddy was wearing more kimono layers than his mother had owned let alone worn all at once. The clothing and hair were so flashy and distracting that it took a moment for Inuyasha to focus on her face. So long in fact that she had already made it to the ground and started looking around with a searching intensity. When he finally did get a good look at it, he very nearly swallowed his own tongue to keep from saying the first thing that popped into his head.

_'It's like seeing Totosai dressed up as a geisha!'_

From the owlishly big eyes, and wide thin lips, all the way down to the stooped way of standing she looked exactly like a heavily made up version of her brother.

"Where is he? Where is my little Inukins?" Screeched out Mahouekaki with impressive volume.

Pressing his ears flat, Inuyasha winced. He was guessing that the intended effect of that voice was to imitate the high pitched twitter of a young girl, but instead it had come out as grating and sharp as a sword dragged over rough stone.

_'Inukins!?!? What the hell!'_

Gritting his teeth Inuyasha dropped into the lowest bow he had ever executed in his entire life.

"Mistress Mahouekaki, I am honored that you have traveled all this way to see me." He forced out in as even a tone as he could pull off.

Feeling her eyes boring into the top of his head Inuyasha straightened and met her gaze.

"Inukins?" She questioned with an unnerving shine in her eyes and quivering lips. "You're all grown up!" She wailed an instant before bursting into tears.

Like a flash flood it was over before any action could be taken, not that Inuyasha would have known what action to take. One second she was weeping as if the world had ended, and in the next she was standing directly in front of Inuyasha, pinching both of his cheeks tightly between her pointy little fingers.

"You're still cute though! Oh my, but you are a perfect blend of your mother and father. His coloring and her features… the ears are a surprise, but so very adorable!" She cooed in that painfully shrill voice.

It was Inuyasha's absolute stunned surprise that held him in place long enough to remember he had to be nice to this annoying and pain wielding creature.

Searching through his mind he found and repeated one of the many phrases Myoga had taught him.

"To be complimented by a lady of your grandeur is most flattering indeed. I thank you for such a blessing."

Inuyasha bowed again, both to extricate his face from her grasp and to hide his grimace, damn but those words had tasted bitter.

Mahouekaki simply preened, soaking up the compliment as easily as Myoga could suck blood.

"Little old me grand? You're just saying that." She replied with an eardrum-piercing giggle, and even Inuyasha saw the lure for what it was.

As Inuyasha regurgitated yet another one of the many compliments Myoga had drummed into his head, he realized he owed the little demon a hearty thank you. Maybe even a meal… much as the idea annoyed him.

After a few more rounds of baiting Inuyasha for compliments, which he grudgingly, but smoothly provided, Mahouekaki suddenly grew serious.

"I should have come to see you when you were a child… I should have comforted your mother. Forgive me for so selfishly allowing my own grief keep me away." She pleaded beseechingly.

Inuyasha was surprised by the abrupt shift, but looking into the elderly woman's eyes he didn't doubt her sincerity.

"Forget it… it was a long time ago. Besides you came now, when I need a favor that it seems only you can do for me."

"So I was told. Totosai said that you have lost your heart to a human girl. How very like your father you are. Naturally, it would be my pleasure to craft a gift for her. Consider it my way of making up for lost time."

Before Inuyasha could thank her she had reached out and started straightening the collar of his robes.

"You're wearing them, I'm so happy. I hope they have been useful to you. When your father insisted they be so plain I tried to talk him out of it. A bit of decoration would be needed I thought, but I see now that he was right. Ornamentation isn't needed when the wearer is as attractive as you, and something tells me you are not one who likes too many embellishments."

"You made my Robe of the Fire Rat?" Questioned Inuyasha in shock.

"Well who else, you silly boy? Really… as if your father would have enlisted the service of any one other than me for such a task!" Snapped Mahouekaki in a scolding tone.

Quickly recalling the very first phrase he had been taught Inuyasha responded.

"I meant no disrespect." But on his own he added. "I just had no idea… and yes they have been a great help, many times. They've probably saved both my life and Kagome's more than once. So umm… thanks?"

Beaming Mahouekaki reached into her sleeve and pulled out a silk handkerchief to dab at her eyes with.

"It was the least I could do for my darling Inukins. Your father talked about you so often during his last few visits I felt as if I already knew you even though you hadn't yet been born. He was so proud, and seeing you now, I just know that he still would be."

More deeply affected by her words then he was willing to show Inuyasha quickly asked a question that would hopefully lead to many more that he desperately wanted to ask.

"How well did you know my father?"

Mahouekaki grew somber. "I knew him very well, very well indeed. I was frequently enlisted to craft items for his father, your grandfather, including Inutaisho's first garments. I knew your father from the day he was born until the day he died."

More tears filled her eyes, but this time Mahouekaki didn't even try to wipe them away. She just let them fall.

"Oh I thought my heart was going to break! I had seen him; talked to him only days before, and then suddenly my handsome Taishy was gone forever. I'm glad you gave that beast Ryukotsusei his final death. He deserved to be ripped to pieces! It was because of that monster that your father wouldn't claim the life he truly wanted with your mother… and then it was too late. I suppose he did the right thing after all."

Inuyasha felt his heart speed up dramatically. Filled with both fear and excitement, he spoke.

"What was it he truly wanted, and why didn't he… What was the right thing?"

Mistress Mahouekaki blinked those owl eyes at him in confusion, and then she began to wail.

"You don't know? Your mother never told you? Didn't she know? Oh no! What have I done? My dearest Izayoi… oh my darling girl what did you think all those years? I thought he told her. He said he was going to tell her! Please, please let him have told her!"

When she stopped speaking and broke into hysterical sobbing, Inuyasha looked around for help with wide panicked eyes. Catching sight of Totosai he sent the sword-smith a look of absolute pleading. Totosai simply shrugged his shoulders and rolled his own eyes, but the action didn't hide his sorrow.

Left to his own devices Inuyasha felt the last ties of control slip away… he'd never been able to cope with seeing someone cry.

"Damn it, stop the waterworks! Just tell me already!"

He heard Totosai choke, but Inuyasha didn't turn to look. Instead he stared intently at the huddled form of Mahouekaki as she abruptly fell silent and went rigid with what Inuyasha feared might be anger.

Worried that she was getting ready to storm off and never speak to him again just as Myoga warned, Inuyasha desperately tried to come up with a way to set things right before she could. Taking any hope he had of learning more about his parent's relationship, and getting Kagome that ring with her.

Nothing Myoga told him the day before had prepared him for this situation, so, not knowing what else to do, Inuyasha tried to think about what his Brat would do if she were in his place. After all Kagome always seemed to be able to make everyone happy.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled, but I really hate seeing people cry." He offered.

Kagome would be honest.

"You shouldn't feel bad about it anyways, what's done is done. No one can change the past. Besides, you said yourself that my old man was going to tell my mom whatever it was. You had no way of knowing he didn't. Who knows… maybe he did, but she was waiting till I was older to tell me. None of that matters though, because in either case it was up to him to tell her, that wasn't your responsibility."

Kagome would be comforting.

"It would mean a lot to me to understand more about my father. Why he did some of the things he did, and didn't do others. I'd really owe you one if you could talk to me about it. Err… Please?"

Kagome would be respectful.

Feeling rather sure he had done all he could, Inuyasha waited.

Moving faster that a woman her age should have been able to move, hell, moving faster than a person half her age should have been able to move, Mahouekaki snagged Inuyasha's head in her arms and pulled it to her chest. Hugging him to her sagging but still ample bosom.

"Of course I'll help my little Inukins! You're so kind to a silly old woman like me. Here I am crying when you've waited so long and have so many questions to ask. My poor, poor Inukins… Auntie's here. I'll tell you anything you want to know. There, there… it'll be alright."

Fighting to breath through the tight embrace and her cloying perfume, Inuyasha barely managed to respond.

"I'm fine. Honest." He said assuredly, hoping it would get her to let go.

Hearing a dry raspy chuckle from Totosai, Inuyasha glared with his one available eye at the old fart. The other side of his face was hidden from sight, lost in the fabric of Mahouekaki's kimono.

In yet another blindingly fast mood shift Inuyasha was suddenly released as his captor turned away to call out orders to the Peacock Demon standing silently to the side.

"Keisei! Be so good as to fetch that trunk for me."

Under her watchful eye the demon climbed up onto the tall beast and moved a swath of fabric out of the way, reveling several trunks. He started to lift the closest one, but Mahouekaki stopped him.

"No not that one! The big one… yes that's it. What a good boy!" She finished in clear relief when the feathered demon finally grabbed the right one.

Turning back to Inuyasha she added in a conspiring and hushed whisper. "He is lovely to look at, divine to touch, and wonderfully obedient, but not too bright."

The image that leapt unbidden into Inuyasha's mind was so disturbingly off-putting that all he could think was that he'd never need to imagine Kaede's glowering face in order to beat down an unwanted erection ever again. This new mental picture would make him limper than an overcooked ramen noodle in no time.

Eager for a bit of space, Inuyasha went to help Keisei lower the trunk down from the tall grey beast's back. Then, not in the mood to wait for the frilly demon to climb down first, Inuyasha carried it over to Mahouekaki himself.

"Keisei! My chair please." Commanded the old biddy as she fanned herself. "All this standing around in the sun is hard on a delicate lady like myself."

Inuyasha wondered if he was suppose to say something to that, but nothing came to mind and rather that stick his foot in his mouth he remained silent.

However when Mahouekaki turned to stare at him expectantly he knew he needed to figure out something.

"You're definitely a lady, but delicate? That I'm not so sure about, something tells me that you're one tough old bird." Stated Inuyasha honestly. However, when Totosai suddenly erupted into a massive coughing fit he hurried to add more.

"I really respect that. It's good to be tough, especially if you look delicate. Kagome's like you, she doesn't look strong, but get her mad and… well let's just say it's not good to be the one she's mad at. She's the strongest person I know." Said Inuyasha with a huge smile, and obvious pride.

Mahouekaki burst out laughing.

Keisei set her ornate and heavily padded travel stool behind her and she dropped down into it with very little grace, holding her sides against giggles.

"Oh my dear boy! If you were anyone other than my Inukins, I would be highly insulted. An old bird, am I?" She started laughing again when a look of comprehension and horror filled Inuyasha's face.

"Don't worry… I know you were trying to compliment me. You just happen to be rather bad at it. I do hope you are a bit more skilled at flattering your Kagome. A girl should be made to feel beautiful and admired by her love. If that was your best attempt, she has been extremely tolerant with you."

"She's been tolerant?! What about me? I'm the one who had to take a nosedive into the dirt every time she said the word 'sit'!"

Red-faced Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and feeling unusually nervous he found himself digging a small hole in the ground with his big toe. "You might be a little bit right though. Just a little! It's possible that I've given her a hard time… every once in a while… Hell, I don't know what she sees in me, or why she put up with me all this time, but for some reason she has. That's why I'd like to get her a ring. She loves flowers, especially lily's, and I wanted to give her one she could keep forever." He admitted in an unexpected burst of honesty. There was something about the annoying old bird that was frustratingly disarming.

"I see, very good Inukins, but didn't you want it to do more than sit prettily on her finger?"

"Yes. Can you make the ring call me when she needs help? She's always getting into trouble… and… I need to protect her."

The raw desperation in those last few words was almost painful to hear, but Mahouekaki smiled in the face of it.

"You really are your father's son. Yes I can make a ring that will tell you when your beloved needs you, but I should warn you that the ring will call you anytime she needs you, not just when she's in danger. When she is sad, or scared… even when she is happy and desperately wants to tell you something. The ring won't be able to tell why she needs you; it will just know that she does. Would you be ok with that… being called to her every time she has a nightmare, or exciting news?"

The grin that lit up Inuyasha's face was filled with delight.

"That's even better… I want to be there anytime she needs me. Even if it's for small stuff."

With an approving smile Mahouekaki nodded.

"Very, very good… exactly as it should be. I can't wait to meet this girl. She must be something extraordinary to have charmed you so completely, and to make my brother praise her as highly as he did. Where is she?"

Inuyasha blanched.

"Umm… She's in the village, but maybe you should wait until after the ring is done? If she meets you first it might tip her off and I want this to be a surprise."

Mahouekaki pouted, like a child she thrust out her lower lip and stared up at him with wide tear glazed eyes.

"But I want to meet her now." She argued.

Inuyasha felt trapped… What could he say to convince her?

When nothing came to mind he hung his head in defeat.

"Fine… Whatever. I was planning to bring her here to say hi to Totosai after I talked to him about the weapon he made for her anyways. You'll have to wait till then at least."

"Wonderful!" She cheered before growing serious again.

"I'll need some things from you in order to make the ring. Keisei fetch me my blue bag." The demon quickly retrieved the item and handed it to her.

"That's my good boy!" She praised.

Turning back to Inuyasha as she pulled out a small but wickedly sharp looking knife, Mahouekaki frowned.

"This isn't going to be pleasant for me… it's simply a crime to mar such beauty." She complained, making Inuyasha very uneasy.

_'Exactly what beauty does she think she's going mar?'_

"I'm sorry but I need a fairly good sized lock of your hair." She said in a voice filled with woe.

Inuyasha almost sagged in relief.

_'That's it?'_

"Go for it… take as much as you need." He replied unconcerned and moving close enough for her to reach him.

He felt her fingers digging into his hair to pull out a deeply hidden section, one that's loss wouldn't be visible. The blade cut through it so smoothly that he didn't feel a thing, but suddenly she was pulling her hands back, holding a chopstick thick lock of hair that was almost full length. Clearly she had made the cut close to his scalp, though why she needed so much he couldn't fathom.

Wrapping the hair around her fingers she formed it into a loop which she quickly slipped it into a little white silk pouch. Pulling the strings on either side to close it tightly she dropped the small bag back into the big blue one and then pulled out another even smaller red pouch.

"Ok now all I need is three drops of your blood. Give me your hand please." She requested without so much as a hint of her earlier sorrow. Apparently drawing his blood wasn't as upsetting to her as cutting a bit of hair.

Inuyasha eyed the sharp blade but held out his hand without hesitation. Giving three drops of blood couldn't be worse than giving up a tooth after all.

Arranging his hand how she wanted it Mahouekaki instructed him to hold still and let go. Placing one of her hands under his, palm up to catch the blood, she used the other to make a small cut into the pad of his middle finger.

Again the sharpness of the blade made the action painless, and before he knew his skin had been opened, blood was welling out to drip down into her waiting palm.

After catching three drops she pulled her hand back, closing it into a fist while she muttered something under her breath. For a moment her hand glowed with warm, almost flame like light. As soon as the glow faded she opening her fingers and quickly peered inside. Nodding in clear satisfaction at what she found.

Seeing the confused look on Inuyasha's face she held out her hand to him so that he could look as well. Curious, he leaned closer and saw three tiny red jewels that flashed brightly when the sunlight hit them lying against the pale white of her skin.

Enjoying the look of surprise on his face, Mahouekaki smirked as she dropped them carefully into the red pouch. She then placed it and her knife into the blue bag with the lock of hair.

"Ok that's everything I need… and don't worry. I won't say a thing about the ring to your sweetheart, I promise." Vowed the momentarily distracted biddy as she handed the bag over to Keisei, directing him over to the large grey beast.

She watched for a moment to make sure he put it away properly before turning to speak to Inuyasha again.

"After all that's not the only reason I came, giving you this should be reason enough to keep her from suspecting anything more." She stated giddily as she stood to walk the short distance to the trunk.

Reaching down she touched the latch with a single finger and it sprang open. Lifting the lid she stepped back so that Inuyasha could see what lay inside.

Moving closer he peered in, and when he saw what was waiting inside he caught his breath. With his heart pounding painfully he stared, completely transfixed. When he was finally able to tear his gaze away he looked up at Mahouekaki with questioning eyes.

"Is this..?"

"It was to be your mothers wedding kimono… under it, in a secret compartment at the bottom of the trunk you'll also find the jewelry he had me make for her. It was your father's wish to marry your mother as soon as he had defeated Ryukotsusei. He had me start on these long before that cursed final battle so that all would be ready when it was over… he had such hope." Explained Mahouekaki gently and with obvious sorrow.

"Why wait for that?" Questioned Inuyasha.

"He was scared. I can still remember my surprise when he told me that after I asked him the same question. My brave Taishy scared?"

She turned away from the trunk and looked up into Inuyasha's stunned and emotion filled face.

"Your father knew how strong that monster was. They had been battling each other off and on for years without a victor, every confrontation ending in a draw. He was determined not to make your mother fully his mate until Ryukotsusei was dead, for fear that it would put her in danger. He knew that if they were mated and he was killed she would likely join him in death. He also feared that Ryukotsusei might try to kill her instead as a way of getting to him. Your mother was a surprisingly strong human, but it would have been child's play for a demon like him to kill her, and by doing so your father's death could also have been assured. He would not have survived her demise any more than she would have lived through his. It was when she became pregnant that he decided it was time, he wanted you to have a real father and her to be a true wife. He asked me to make these things for her and then he left to seek out that beast so that he could finish their conflict once and for all, but tragically it cost him his life."

Inuyasha felt tears fill his eyes but he held them back.

"So it was because of me." He stated bleakly.

"No!" Cried Mahouekai adamantly. "Inutaisho did what he did to protect the ones he loved. Wouldn't you do the same thing? Inukins, think for a moment, if you were in his place, would you want your child to blame himself? Your father knew that his relationship with your mother could no longer be kept a secret. She was in danger of being attacked simply because of that… mated or not. So he had to act. It is not in any way your fault!"

Quietly Inuyasha digested everything. He would have given just about anything at that moment to feel Kagome's arms around him, comforting him, but thanks to his never emptied reserves of stubborn pride he held himself where he was and did not run to her as he desperately longed to.

"I think I understand. I guess the old man and I do have a few things in common. You're right. If it was for Kagome I'd have done the same thing, and I wouldn't want her… or our child to blame themselves." Inuyasha almost choked on the word child, but managed to get it out.

_'A pup? Kagome's and mine?'_

The idea was terrifying and yet, undeniably appealing.

Shaking off the thought, Inuyasha directed his attention back to the present. He couldn't think about anything like that yet. For now there were too many other things that had to come first. Taking care of the Ants, Naraku, and the jewel, just to name a few. Not to mention that Kagome herself should have some say in the matter.

"OH! You are so darling! I could just eat you up!" Twittered Mahouekaki gleefully. "So brave, so handsome… and such a devoted lover! It is incredibly sweet! Just you wait until your Kagome sees this kimono! She'll agree to marry you on the spot, unless you've already asked her of course. You do want to marry her right?"

Mahouekaki laughed and waved her hand dismissively before Inuyasha had found his voice.

"Silly me… it's so obvious. I will be invited won't I?"

Head whirling Inuyasha tried to set things straight before the old biddy got anymore out of hand.

"Yes I want to marry her, but not yet. The old man and I have more in common than you think… I have my own evil murderous bastard to kill before I can think about the future. That filthy underhanded coward has already tried to kill Kagome… I can't risk making her even more of a target. Until he's out of the picture I'd rather not bring marriage up at all…."

For a moment Inuyasha looked wistful, almost sad, but then he brightened.

"But as soon as it's safe I'll ask her." He stated defiantly. "We WILL get married, I'll make sure of it, and yay, when it happens you're invited."

Inuyasha carefully brushed a fingertip over the softer-than-a-dream silk resting in the trunk. "She'll love this, but I'd rather not to show it to her yet. I want to wait and give it to Kagome when she can wear it."

Even folded, the garment was obviously exquisite, and exactly the kind of thing Kagome deserved to wear on such a day.

"A surprise! I love surprises! Ok then, I'll keep the kimono safe for now. Besides it will probably need to be altered anyways. After I get a look at your bride-to-be I'll know her size, and will see to it that it's a perfect fit." Looking pleased, Mahouekai rubbed her hands together, but then a crestfallen look chased away her smile.

"Oh dear! That means we need another reason to explain my visit. Hmm… Oh bother! I was never skilled at subterfuge."

Mahouekaki reached up and tugged at her hair. When the entire mountain of elaborately styled and decorated tresses shifted slightly before she secured it back into place Inuyasha bit his tongue. It was actually a bit of a relief to know that it was a wig… that much hair growing naturally was an unsettling thought.

"I know!" She suddenly yelled, making Inuyasha jump.

With a sure and confident touch Mahouekaki lifted the kimono out of the trunk. She started to hand it to Keisei, but then she paused and shifted her hold on it so that the gown fell open. Lifting it high she held it up for Inuyasha to see.

Predominantly white, but such a pure white it was almost unreal, the kimono was decorated with touches of red, black and gold.

Red silk edging ran along the ends of the sleeves, the hem, and the full length of the part, held in place with artfully stitched black and gold embroidery.

Delicate, almost invisible embroidery covered the front of the kimono. Fine gold thread was sewn on to suggest the shapes of clouds. It wasn't until Mahouekaki turned it around that Inuyasha saw what a true piece of artwork it was.

Almost the entire back of the gown was covered with delicately embroidered stitches, but unlike the front these ones where in no way subtle. The soft gold cloud pattern carried over from the front, forming the background, but many other colors came into play as well. Dozens of shades of gold, from almost white to nearly the color of Kagome's eyes, but somehow all still gold. Touches of black and red were perfectly woven in as well, all of it forming a portrait of what Inuyasha could only assume was his father in demon form. It looked a bit like Sesshomaru had that time he transformed, but unlike Sesshomaru, who had looked vicious, this dog form was elegant, noble and more beautiful than Inuyasha had ever thought a demon could be.

_'Is that really what he looked like? After I saw his skeleton I pictured him differently.'_

Inuyasha recalled the armor draped bones of his father and wondered if that had been yet another one of his forms.

"Is that my father?" He finally asked in a strained voice.

Mahouekaki handed the kimono over to Keisei, who continued holding it up, and made her way over to Inuyasha's side.

Staring at the image she nodded. Tears quietly ran down her face as she studied the picture intently.

"Yes, that was my Taishy in his purest form. He spent most of his time looking almost human though. Only a few times was I was blessed enough to see him like this. His father found it annoying however and didn't like it when he took on this shape. You see, your grandfather was a warrior who loved battle, and he couldn't understand why your father refused to fight when he looked like this. Taishy told me he didn't want to taint himself with anger, blood, and battle when he was like that. He said it was the shape he took out of joy. When he was like this he could run across the sky and clouds as if they were solid beneath his feet. If he was forced to fight he kept his human form, or if it was needed he could become something else, something big and strong. He was huge in that form."

"I know… I saw it once. When I visited his grave. He was dressed in armor and sitting upright but had the skull of a dog. I wasn't even a big as one of his fangs."

Mahouekaki turned sharply and snatched up one of Inuyasha's hands.

"You know where his grave is? Please tell me!"

Inuyasha gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry, but there was only one way to get there and it's gone now. His body rests in the land of the dead, not this world. I was able to go because he wanted me to, but the portal could only be used once."

Clearly disappointed Mahouekaki dropped her head. "I wanted to carve a marker for him but I didn't know where to put it."

As his heart contracted with sharp and painful force, Inuyasha recalled the marker he had carved as a child, the one that adorned his mother's grave. She deserved better then the sloppy efforts of a child to indicate the place she rested.

"Would you…?" He started to say but then he stopped. He had already asked for too much from her, and it was a really sappy thought anyway.

_'But if it was Kagome's grave…'_

"What is it Inukins?"

"Nothing, just a thought." Answered Inuyasha evasively.

"That's fine, I still want to hear it."

Fidgeting Inuyasha tried to come up with an out, but his heart wasn't really in it. If it had been him, it's what he'd want someone to do.

"What about putting up a marker for him next to my mom's grave… even if he's not really buried there…"

Inuyasha turned away and held himself stiff as he forced himself to finish.

"I made one for her, but I was just a kid… so I know it wasn't very nice looking. It was the best I could do at the time."

Age had given Mahouekaki a great deal of wisdom, even if she didn't always show it, so it wasn't hard for her to understand what the proud Hanyou wanted, and her heart went out to him anew.

"Perhaps I could make one to honor both of them, but we will still have to leave the one you made in place. I think it would hurt her deeply to have the gift her child made for her taken away. Mothers cherish the things their children make for them out of love far more than they could ever treasure gold and jewels."

Inuyasha turned to look at her, and the gratitude in his eyes filled her soul, but with it also came regret and guilt.

When Inutaisho died she'd told herself it was best to stay away from his family for a while. That Izayoi needed time to grieve, and it would cause her too much pain to be given Inutaisho's gifts just then. She'd told herself to wait until the time was right to bring them to her. But, when that time came, Izayoi had disappeared, having long since moved to a new village.

Mahouekaki knew deep down that if she had really tried she could have found them, but she hadn't.

During the many years that made up her life, she had only allowed herself love a few times. Her brother, fool that he was, her mother, and Inutaisho were the three beings she had loved best of all.

It wasn't long after the loss of her mother that Mahouekaki first met Taishy. There had been something so magical about that tiny little baby with his huge spirit and she was captivated. Fortunately her skills had grown to the point where she was welcomed into the Inu clan with open arms. As long as she crafted things of beauty for them she could watch over that dear little child.

Maybe it had simply been a moment of loneliness that caused it… the loss of her mother combined with the emptiness of having no children of her own, but by the time she thought to question it she had already been too well ensnared. She had loved her Taishy as deeply as any mother loved a child.

It was a long time after his death that she realized what had kept her away from Inuyasha was the fact that she was scared to risk loving him just as much. But by the time she had finally figured that out it had been too late to fix her mistake. Izayoi was already dead, and Inuyasha impossible to find.

Impossible that is, until about fifty years ago when she had been told that he was trapped in some foolish priestesses sleeping curse. Even then she hadn't found the courage to go to him. She couldn't let her first sight of him be one that so closely resembled death.

When she had heard that he was free she had been so happy, but scared to seek him out. After all what reason could she give to excuse her actions. Why would he even want to see her? She was nothing to him.

Seeing him now was like a gift from the heavens, he was the grandson of her heart, and she wanted desperately to have some small part in his life, to be important to him.

Carving a grave marker for his mother, when she should have helped him make the first one was the least she could do.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

Something told her that those two words had been far harder for him to say then she could guess. She felt so guilty and happy that he had done it anyway she did the only thing she could do… She burst into tears.

"WHAT??" Yelled a very flustered Inuyasha as his hands moved in meaningless circles through the air in front of him. "Why are you crying now? I…"

Mahouekaki threw herself against him and hugged Inuyasha tight, cutting off the rest of his words.

"I'm so sorry Inukins… I should have been there for you! I should have helped you… I let both you and Taishy down! I was such a cowardly old woman!"

She went on to brokenly babble out the whole story, confessing everything, and halfway through her rant Inuyasha found himself lifting one arm to lay it awkwardly across her shoulders. Not quite hugging her back but offering some physical comfort none the less.

When she had finally cried herself out she let go and pulled back, certain that now that Inuyasha knew what she had, or more aptly hadn't, done he wouldn't want her near him. His next words surprised her so profoundly she didn't understand them at first.

"Don't worry about it."

Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly and looked to the west to study the colorful sunset. "I don't blame you… and I wouldn't change a thing even if I could. Sure when I was a kid it would have been nice to have someone to take care of me, but maybe then I wouldn't have learned to be strong enough to do things I need to. I would never have gone hunting for the Jewel of Four Souls if I hadn't hated being a half-demon, and I would never have met Kikyo. If I hadn't met her she would never have pinned me to that tree, and then Kagome would never have been able to set me free…"

Inuyasha cast a quick glance over at the old bird who was listening intently, before returning his eyes to the setting sun.

"Meeting Kagome is… I would never change that, not for anything. Nothing in my past is so terrible that I would go back and undo it if it there was even a small chance I wouldn't have her in my life now. So stop feeling bad about not taking care of my mom and me. Things happened the way they were suppose to, and I'm glad they did." He stated calmly, his mind filled with memories of Kagome and all the time they had shared so far, as well as all the torments that filled his life before she had come into it.

_'It was worth every single second of pain and loneliness. I'd go through it all over again for her. Hell I'd go though a thousand times worse if I knew she was waiting on the other side of it.'_

Sniffing loudly Mahouekaki nodded in understanding and made her way back to the trunk where Keisei was still holding the kimono, now neatly folded. She expertly pulled out the other layers of cloth, managing to lift and hand them to her servant without disturbing the careful folds. By the time she had reached the bottom Inuyasha was standing to the side peering in. Set flush into the bottom so that there was no raised point to imprint itself on the silk were a pair of hidden handles. So well hidden in fact that Inuyasha didn't notice them until Mahouekai reached in and grasped them.

With a soft tug she lifted them both from their resting places, and with them the false bottom of the trunk.

Setting the thin sheet of wood to the side she reached back in to pull out a box that nearly filled the bottom of the trunk but only stood an inch or two tall. laying it across the corner of the trunk Mahouekaki wordlessly lifted off the lid and stepped back so that Inuyasha could see clearly.

Inuyasha hit the ground with a thump, eyes wide. There was still enough sunlight left to make the contents of the box shine brightly. In fact the rose tinted light only seemed to emphasize the beauty of what lay within.

Resting on silk and arranged with the greatest of care was an Emperor's ransom. Inuyasha had never seen such jewelry before in his life. There were hairpins and combs, bracelets and necklaces, everything carefully laid out so that each pieces beauty could be seen in its entirety. All of them made from gold or silver and set with colorful stones that he couldn't name but knew must be of great value. Everything in the box sparkled and even a fool would know they were of the highest quality.

"This is…?" Inuyasha started, feeling overwhelmed.

Such wealth couldn't really belong to him. A half demon who had possessed nothing beyond the clothing on his back for years, and then later a sword left to him by his father. He couldn't really own what was in that box.

"You're joking right?" He stated unsteadily. "You just wanted to show me these… or take them out of the trunk… they can't be… mine."

Mahouekaki gave Inuyasha a quizzical look. "Of course they're yours! Did you think your father would let his bride marry him in anything less then the best? As his Lady she would require everyday jewelry and several different pieces for various formal events. Your father was forever visiting with powerful figures from both the demon and human world and if she was to join him she needed to be able to dress accordingly. I would also have made her new clothing, a whole wardrobe, but we both thought she would prefer to have some say in that and so we put it off until…"

She fell silent and dropped her head for a moment, before clearing her throat before pushing on.

"Well are you just going to stare or are you going to pick out something to give that girl of yours? You can give her the whole box if you want, but personally I think you should do that when you give her the Kimono… but you have to pick something to explain why I'm here."

Inuyasha blinked a few times and looked away from the dazzling gold and jewels to study Mahouekaki's face. She was irritating, and noisy, not to mention he hated the cheek pinching… and where in the hell had she come up with a nickname like Inukins? But she had loved his father, and she'd kept these things safe all this time just so that she could give them to him. She had even agreed to make Kagome's ring and a new marker for his mother's grave…

"I'll pick something because I want to give Kagome a present, she deserves one, but I won't lie to her and say it's the reason why you came."

Inuyasha knew what he was about to say next, and it surprised him, but he was going to say it anyway. Something had changed in him during the last month, something profound… and now things like this were coming much easier to him.

"I'm going to tell Kagome the truth, that you came to visit because you're a friend… and you were like family to my father."

There he had done it. Inuyasha might not have known she even existed before a few days ago, but it was clear that she had known and cared about him all of these years. He knew that they'd never be as close as she was to his father, but looking into her eyes he couldn't deny that they were family nonetheless, even if he wasn't quite ready to say as much. It was surprisingly pleasant to realize that he had one more person who cared about him then he had realized, in spite of the fact that she was a bit odd.

Inuyasha was also glad he hadn't met her before today. If it had happened any sooner… before Kagome had taught him how to be tolerant… he knew this meeting wouldn't have gone so well.

When she got that I'm-going-to-hug-you look in her eyes Inuyasha quickly turned away and made a show out of studying the jewelry. There were limits to his new attitude.

Several of the more grand choices tempted him at first, he liked the idea of giving Kagome something really spectacular, but he soon realized that she wouldn't be able to wear any of them constantly. The larger flashier pieces were clearly made for special occasions, not for everyday wear, and he wanted this first real gift to be something she could keep on at all times.

Turning his attention to the smaller pieces he was again impressed by the skill that had gone into their creation. Every detail was flawless, from the tiniest design to the color and clarity of the stones. He rejected the rings entirely, his heart still set on a flower for that. For a while he considered a delicate necklace made up of blood red jewels linked together on a fine gold chain. He had almost decided on it when his eye was suddenly drawn to a white jade carving set in a silver and gold bracelet that he instantly knew would look perfect wrapped around Kagome's wrist.

The jade had been carved into yet another rendering of his father's dog form standing in profile with graceful curves and swirls to represent both his fur and the clouds that he stood on. It was small enough that it that it wouldn't get in her way and beautiful enough to be worthy of her.

Inuyasha slowly reached in and hesitantly lifted it from its resting place, as if he expected it to vanish or someone to stop him before he could claim it. That he could call such a thing his own was still too foreign a concept for him to so quickly believe it.

"Excellent choice! I was well pleased with how that one came out. Your Kagome should find no fault with it, and she need not worry that it will be damaged. I place a protective charm on all of my work… only magic more powerful than mine can cause so much as a scratch to appear on one of my pieces, and you will not easily find anyone with magic more powerful than mine." Stated Mahouekaki with no small measure of ego.

"It calms the mind when one is stressed. All she needs to do is run her fingers over the stone and it will soothe her. Though it may not be a great deal of help if the stress is too great. I made it to help your mother get through tense political meetings and the like… it holds only a minor enchantment." She explained with a hint of apology in her voice.

"Hey, I liked it when I thought it did nothing more then look nice. Kagome is going to love it… and she'll be happy to tell you that herself soon enough. In fact… I should go get her soon." Inuyasha smiled gratefully at the old biddy, making her blush.

Closing his fingers around the bracelet he tried to come up with the words that would tell her what this meant to him, but talking had never been one of his skills. Turning red himself with embarrassment, he bowed and forced out another one of the compliments Myoga had taught him.

When he straightened and saw the honest pleasure and affection in her eyes he found himself reaching out to grasp one of her hands, giving it a quick squeeze before dropping it again.

"Thanks... for everything." He said softly as he turned away to go talk to Totosai.

Mahouekaki watched him go with a joy filled heart, her wish to have a small part in his life having come true. She mattered to her precious Inukins, even if it was only a little bit, and that meant everything to her. She was on the verge of happy tears until she heard him address her brother and laughter chased them away.

"Hey! Wake up you old fart! Show me what you made for Kagome!"

* * *

Hello again… I seem to be getting rather slow about the updating thing... Sorry, but the chapters are also getting longer if that helps.

When I loaded this one onto fanfic I lost all the paragraph breaks as well as all my Italic and Bold font... I think I fixed it all now, but if you notice one of those things is missing let me know so that I can correct the problem.

I had fun with this chapter, though I got a few surprises. I wasn't expecting Mahouekaki to have quite such an important role until she started talking and all this history came pouring out. I think it is safe to say that she will make more appearances than I had expected as well… So I hope you all liked her.

As you probably guessed Mahouekaki's strange beast is a one eyed flying elephant. Not to be mistaken with a one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater. Completely unrelated creatures.

Where and how did she get it? I don't really know. Where did Totosai get MoMo?

What I do know is that it was acquired when she journeyed outside of Japan to study art in other countries. It was also during this trip that she took in Keisei.

(The word Keisei means beauty, siren, courtesan, or prostitute. You can read whatever you want into that, but don't expect me to elaborate further. LoL)

I knew well before I wrote this chapter that I wanted Mahouekaki to have a servant of some kind and I thought about it for a really long time, then Keisei came to me and I slapped myself in the forehead. For a crafter of beauty, what could be better than a Peacock demon?

I'm still waiting for the voices to fill me in on the rest of his story, but he is very loyal to her, and I keep getting the impression he is going to surprise me, but maybe only me… it might not relate to "Taken" at all. If he does start talking, and I know what he has to say won't come up in the story I'll drop a note at the end of the next posted chapter. As in the next chapter after I know, not chapter 31. LoL

Who knows it might be interesting enough to make into a spin off one-shot…

"Eek!" I cry as a sense of inevitability and dread fills me. Like I don't have enough to write as it is! NO PROMISES… that was SO not a promise!

Anyways, during her journey into the west Mahouekaki made it as far as India before getting homesick enough to head back to Japan… or so she says… but… hmmm... I wonder.

Besides (again so she says) she had to find out if there had been any change in her Inukins condition. Interestingly enough, she left on the trip shortly after she found out about his curse.

No I'm not giving you any spoilers by telling you this. I can't imagine it impacting the story in anyway; it's just a fun little fact about the character. All my cast members have a lot more back-story than I will likely ever get the chance or motivation to include in this story. It just helps me get to know them, how they think, what they'll say… that sort of thing.

Oh, just so we're clear, I do know that elephants have tusks, not horns. I was trying to use the terminology Inuyasha would. Even though I know ivory made it's way into Japan (though not when), by the time it got there it wouldn't be attached to the elephant. (GROSS by the way) I couldn't think of any animals from Japan that have tusks… not that I'm an expert, but with all the demons he's seen I couldn't imagine Inuyasha thinking that horns growing from strange places was… well… all that strange.

The elephants name is Zou, by the way. It didn't come up in this chapter… in fact it may not come up at all… but I did name him. Zou has a few translations, it can mean:

- Elephant. Or. - Statue, image, figure, picture, portrait. Or. (This is the strange one)- Viscera, bowels.

While the last one is icky, the first two made it a great match.

LoL I can even pretend that she named him that because he reminded her of a large statue and the word came to mean elephant later because it was his name.

Well that's about it… I'm all typed out and eager to post so that I can start getting those reviews I love so much. They make me happy.

Just one more thing… if you don't review to let me know you liked Mahouekaki I might have to kill her off… BEFORE she finishes the ring! MmwaHAHAHAHAH!

Just kidding…

Or am I?


	31. Of Tooth and Stone

(Waves sheepishly) Hi... umm... I don't own Inuyasha, (I'm always forgetting to say that) the story is all mine though so please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the bracelet cupped in his palm as he made his way back to the village, wondering if he had made the right choice and whether or not Kagome would like it. Gift giving wasn't exactly something he'd had much practice with. Would she be upset when she saw the rest of the stuff and realized that he hadn't given her one of the fancier things first?

With a sharp shake of his head Inuyasha drove away that last thought. Kagome wasn't like that; she wasn't some spoiled selfish girl who wanted gold and jewels. He knew better, and deep down he knew she was going to love the bracelet. As long as he kept reminding himself about that, he could get through this.

Feeling a bit more confident, Inuyasha decided that walking back was taking way too damn long and so, after tucking the gift safely into his robes, he started to run. Moving faster and faster, until his steps had grown into huge leaping bounds that quickly ate up the ground between him and his Brat.

He'd abandoned Totosai moments after rousing the old fart from his nap. It had only taken a few seconds of listening to the sword smith's lecture about all the properties of Kagome's new weapon to make Inuyasha realize he wanted no part in trying to pass all that information on to her. With only a small twinge of regret he decided to just let Totosai deal with it. After all he already had something pretty and girly to give her. Why not let the old man get full credit for the weapon?

What little he had stayed long enough to hear explained did manage to impress the hanyou though, and Inuyasha was already eagerly anticipating watching her master the much more practical gift. Even if he was just a bit nervous about how she was going to react when she realized it was yet another thing she was going to need to learn to do in a hurry.

Inuyasha was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he had already reached the village. In fact it wasn't until he stood at the door to Kaede's hut that he came fully out of his musings, the scent of Kagome more than lure enough to pull him free. Smiling in anticipation he ducked past the screen.

Kagome's scent was so prevalent in the room that it took a moment for Inuyasha to realize she wasn't there. Another scan of the interior of the hut offered no new information, Kagome's smiling face was nowhere to be seen. Turning angry eyes in Miroku and Kaede's direction he growled.

"Where is she? If you let her go off all alone I…!"

Fighting down a growing sense of panic Inuyasha didn't even bother to finish the not-so-idle threat. Instead he tilted his head back and tried to find her by scent, but his nose kept telling him she was right there. Searching the room yet again with his narrowed gaze he confirmed yet again that she wasn't. Feeling the panic that had been steadily building up inside him start to overwhelm his ability to think, Inuyasha started for door, intent on searching the area around the hut for her trail.

"Looking for me?" She called in her sweetly teasing voice just before he had made his escape. Causing him to spin around scowling with open frustration at the room.

Miroku and Kaede both looked immensely amused and nearly bloated with self-satisfaction. As he shot them a murderous look the fear clinging to his thoughts with razor talons slowly started to loosen its grip. He still didn't know what the hell was going on but he was starting to realize that whatever it was, Kagome was safe.

"Brat you had better damn well have a good excuse for pulling a trick like this on me!" He growled, half teasing, and half angry.

"What trick? I'm training. How was I supposed to know when you'd be back?" Answered Kagome.

Both her voice and scent clearly came from somewhere inside the hut, but try as he might Inuyasha still couldn't see her. Realizing at last what that meant the remnants of his anxiety melted away.

"So you've moved up to invisible barriers… not bad. Now knock it the hell off!"

Kagome giggled at the frustrated sound of his voice, but did as he asked. With a flash of pink light the barrier was dispelled and she shimmered into sight.

Inuyasha rushed forward and swept her up into his arms.

"Warn me next time." He growled softly into her ear.

"If I had known, I would have, but you left before I found out what I was learning today. I'm sorry I worried you, but you looked really cute while you were doing it." She teased in a nearly silent whisper.

Disgruntled he set her down and attempted to reestablish his tough guy persona.

"You still need to work on that barrier, I would have found you soon enough… even if you hadn't said anything." He barked.

Kagome raised a brow. "Oh really?" She questioned, smug doubt clear to hear in her tone.

Giving her a good glare Inuyasha nodded. "Damn right I would have! You might have thrown me at first, but you were only hidden from sight. I could still smell you. I just didn't understand what that meant until I was calm enough to think it through. You'll need to figure out how to mask your scent to if you really want to be able to hide from most demons."

Repentance filled Kagome's face. "I hadn't thought of that…"

"That's why you're so lucky to have me around." Came Inuyasha's quick reply, the teasing comment offering both forgiveness and apology.

"I am lucky." She murmured softly as she moved up against him to wrap her arms securely around her neck. "Very, very lucky."

The air around them heated and Inuyasha started to lower his head towards hers, but the unwelcome sound of a throat being cleared reminded him that they weren't alone. Frowning fiercely he pulled out of Kagome's arms and sent the grinning pair of voyeurs a seething scowl.

"Come on Kagome… Totosai's waiting." He grumbled as he started for the door, pulling her along behind him, but an annoying voice halted him.

"My Lord! Did all go well? Were not my instructions helpful?" Inquired Myoga as he leapt up to Inuyasha's shoulder.

It was on the tip of Inuyasha's tongue to tell the old flea to buzz off. The only thing he wanted to do at the moment was to get Kagome alone so that he could give her the bracelet, but he did owe Myoga. Sighing heavily he glanced down into the hopeful eyes of his self-proclaimed vassal and nodded.

"Everything's fine. Yes they were. Now get off me! Kagome and I need to go see Totosai." He said in a clipped voice, pausing significantly on Totosai's name.

Quickly realizing that it was not only Totosai who waited, Myoga hopped down.

"Most impressive my Lord! I knew you could do it!" He praised, earning himself a suspicion filled look.

"Whatever… Let's go Kagome." Snapped Inuyasha. Clearly reaching the limits of his patience.

"Hold on a second Inuyasha." Protested Kagome, forcing the hanyou to pause yet again, frowning in displeasure.

"Thank you for helping me, Kaede, and you too Miroku… I owe you both a lot. See you tomorrow!" She chirped with her standard cheer before turning her grin on Inuyasha. "Ok, we can go now."

"About time!" Snapped the silver haired half demon, though it lacked any real bite. Kagome's smile had chased away most of his frustration.

Kaede and Miroku started to reply to Kagome, to say their own goodbyes, but Inuyasha ignored them and hurried her out of the hut.

Kagome allowed him to drag her as far as the outskirts of the village before digging in her heels. She wanted to know what was bothering him, and she wanted to know now.

"Ok talk! What's with the caveman routine?" She demanded.

Inuyasha stopped and turned to face Kagome, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. Instead he seemed to be looking at anything and everything except her while he shifted his weight from foot to foot, fidgeting nervously. Finally he dared to glance up into her eyes through his bangs and heaved a big sigh. Dropping his gaze back down to the ground he reached into his robes and pulled out something that remained hidden in a closed fist.

Hesitantly he extended his hand out to her, not once raising his head, so that Kagome barely caught his whisper.

"Here."

Opening her own hands automatically, she let him drop the item he was holding into them and then she stared. The sun was nearly lost to the advancing horizon but there remained just enough light to illuminate the pale and softly reflective piece. Casting the delicately carved contours into various hues of light and shadow. Jaw wide with shock she lifted it closer to her face so that she could see it even more clearly.

When Kagome was finally able to pull her eyes away from the gorgeous bracelet in her hand to look up at Inuyasha, she found him watching her intently from behind a thick curtain of his hair. An expression of nervous, almost fear wrapped excitement barely visible through the silver strands.

Closing her fingers around his gift tightly, Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha. Who managed to catch her despite her lack of warning, just as she had known he would.

Arms clung and lips met in frenzied clumsy motions, but neither of them cared. They simply held each other all the tighter.

Breaking their breath-stealing kiss to drag air into her starved lungs, Kagome began to pepper Inuyasha's face with kisses. Between the pecking little touches words poured out in an impassioned flood.

"Thank you! It's beautiful! Where did you get it? Why? I love you! I don't deserve you! You are the most wonderful man ever! Oh thank you!"

Kagome felt the tension leave Inuyasha's body, as if he had been holding himself stiff and then suddenly went limp.

"Does that mean you like it?" He asked in a happy rumble filled with relief.

"Like it? No I don't like it, I LOVE it! But why give me this all of the sudden… is this why Totosai came?"

"I wanted to give it to you… What other reason do I need?" Answered Inuyasha seriously, though the echo of uncertainty lingered.

"None." Kagome quickly assured him. "You don't need any other reason, in fact that makes it even more special."

Kagome lifted the arm holding her gift, she kept the limb wrapped around Inuyasha but moved her hand into sight. Opening her fingers and dropping her chin onto Inuyasha's shoulder she studied the bracelet.

"It's so beautiful, I've never seen jade carved like this before… Where did you get it?"

"A friend." Answered Inuyasha softly. "Mistress Mahouekaki, she's Totosai's sister. Turns out she was really close to my father, and she'd been holding on to it all this time. It was supposed to be a gift for my mother. My father asked her to make it, but… the old man never got the chance to get it from her."

Kagome gazed with a new sense of wonder at the item in her hand.

"I told you he loved her… he must have if he had something like this made just for her." She murmured softly.

Inuyasha started at those words and pulled Kagome even closer with a soft sigh. Her innocent comment filling him with conflicted feelings, both sublimely happy and profoundly sad.

"Ya… he really did. He loved her." He answered in a horse emotion choked voice.

For such a long time, his entire life, he had wondered and doubted… but thanks to an annoying old bird he knew the truth. Both he and his mother had been wanted and loved by the old man.

Safe in Kagome's arms, Inuyasha was finally able to believe what he had been told. Only now was he able to let Mahouekaki's words become truly real. Clinging to his Brat, he let the wonder of it fill him. His father had loved him, had loved his mother, and if he hadn't died they would have all lived together. His father would have been proud of him, proud to call a hanyou his son.

Kagome felt the change in Inuyasha's embrace, felt it become almost desperate, and she responded naturally, instinctively. Stroking his hair and crooning softly she gave him what comfort she could, nuzzling her face into his throat and fitting her body tightly against his. Patiently she held him and waited until he was ready to let her go.

After a while, long enough for the sun to have completely vanished from sight and the sky to take on the first shadows of night, Inuyasha loosened his hold. Even though he would have been quite content to stay right where he was till dawn, he knew people were waiting on them and so, with more than a little reluctance, he pulled himself free from the comfort that was Kagome.

"They're waiting, we should go… and… umm… well… brace yourself, Mahouekaki makes Totosai look sane, but she's not all that bad… not really." He said stiffly. His forced calm a blatant mask to cover his moment of weakness, but Kagome felt no need to call him on it.

It was on the tip of Inuyasha's tongue to tell Kagome everything that Myoga had told him but he decided he didn't need to. She wouldn't need the same warnings and instructions as him. It wasn't like she was going to suddenly say something mean or rude to the old bird.

"Mahouekaki likes compliments a lot. She can even get upset if she doesn't get any… so make sure you give her some." He added as an afterthought once they had resumed walking.

Kagome grinned. "And you know this because? Have you been complimenting other women behind my back?" She sniped playfully, trying to lure him out of his solemn mood.

Flustered Inuyasha grunted and hunched his shoulders. "Myoga told me to! He warned me that Mahouekaki was really easily offended and taught me a bunch of stupid things to say that would keep the old bird happy. I was only doing it so she wouldn't get her feelings hurt!"

"Ah… so that's what he was talking about back at Kaede's. Wait a minute! You weren't stressed out about seeing Totosai were you? It was his sister you were worried about." Kagome smiled in relief as Inuyasha's strange behavior suddenly made sense.

"Hey! I wasn't stressed out! I was just… err… tense. A LITTLE tense, that's all. Damn flea made her sound a lot worse then she really was though. She was annoying at first, even pinched my cheeks!" He admitted with a snarl that clearly expressed what he thought about cheek pinching, and Kagome was filled with a nearly overwhelming urge to do it herself just to see how he'd react. Tramping down the desire and wishing she could have seen the 'old bird' do it, she focused on what her hanyou was saying.

"But after we talked for a while I didn't mind her so much. She's ok… in small doses, sort of like your Grandpa."

"And what exactly is wrong with my Grandpa?" Snapped Kagome, reconsidering the whole cheek-pinching thing.

"Nothing, when he isn't leaving me alone with kids I don't know or plastering me with sutras." Growled back Inuyasha.

Suitably put in place by the truth in that, Kagome fell silent, conceding the point.

"Besides I wasn't trying to insult your Gramps… I like Mahouekaki ok enough. I just couldn't spend a lot of time with her without getting annoyed enough to insult her in someway, even if I didn't mean to. Same with your Grandpa." He added in a far softer rumble than his earlier growl had been.

Ears drooped low with apprehension, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to try and determine whether or not she was still annoyed. Hoping rather intently that she wasn't, he really didn't want to have to say he was sorry. He might have gotten a lot better at it lately, but it still wasn't his idea of fun.

When Inuyasha saw that she was smiling serenely he breathed a soft sigh of relief and started to turn his eyes back to the path, but something caught his eye. A thoughtful look claimed his face as he focused on the motion that had made him pause.

Kagome was slowly sliding her thumb back and forth over the jade carving that adorned the bracelet that she still held in her hand. An impish grin curved Inuyasha's lips as he realized that by giving her that particular present he might have helped himself far more than he was helping her.

_'I'll tell her about the calming charm later.' _

"So are you just going to hold it all night or what? Put the damn thing on already!" He barked, but the tone was soft and full of warmth, and it grew even softer when he continued in a near whisper.

"I want to see how it looks on you."

Kagome stopped and raised the hand holding the bracelet up to eye level squinting to try and see it better in the poor light.

"Are you really sure you want me to have this… What if I lose it, or it gets damaged?" She asked nervously, needing him to be absolutely positive.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snatched the thing out of her grasp, grabbing her hand while he was at it. Holding her arm in place he slipped the cuff around her slender wrist and with a slight twist it settled it into place. There was a faint tingle of power as the bracelet adjusted to fit her perfectly, hugging her wrist comfortably and securely.

"Yes I'm sure… I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. I want you to wear it. I want you to wear something that shows the world you're mine until I can…" Inuyasha fell silent when he realized how much he had just said and what he had been about to say, but the words echoed throughout his mind. Loudly they filled his thoughts as he silently turned and started walking again, dragging Kagome along behind him.

_'Until I can mark you as my mate.'_

Kagome allowed herself to be pulled along the uneven path, staring down at their linked hands and above them to the band of white, gold, and silver that he had branded her with. For branded she was, and would happily remain. She had always been Inuyasha's in her heart, but now she had visible proof of it, something she could touch and show others.

Feeling happier then she could contain, Kagome increased her pace. Running the few steps between them, she caught up to Inuyasha and snagged his jaw with her free hand, turning it to face her as she moved in front of him and forced him to halt his forward march. Then, without a word of warning she lifted up to her toes and kissed him, the touch of her lips expressing both possession and joy.

The gesture and the intensity of feeling behind it took Inuyasha completely by surprise, but he wasn't slow to respond, and Kagome soon found herself drawn into his strong arms as he displaced her as the aggressor. Growling loudly into her mouth he hungrily swept its depths with his tongue. Lapping up the taste of her as if her mouth was a cup of water and he'd had nothing to drink for days.

Well on his way to forgetting all about Totosai, Mahouekaki or anything else, Inuyasha buried his fingers deeply into Kagome's hair and urged her head to the side and back so that he could deepen the kiss even further.

She moved easily under his direction and made one of those little sounds of pleasure that drove him wild with need. Without thought or deliberate direction one of his hands slid down her neck, finger tips grazing her shoulder as it moved lower…

"Moo!" Interrupted a very unwelcome voice.

Angry and feeling a sudden craving for steak, Inuyasha released Kagome's lips to turn and glare at MoMo. The docile cow merely stared back blankly as his jaw worked tirelessly, chewing away at some cud. Beyond the cow tall torches could be seen, as well as the shadowy shapes moving about in the light they cast.

Swallowing his annoyance Inuyasha set Kagome away from him while he drew in several deep breaths to cool the blazing heat of his arousal.

"You're way too fucking tempting! Hands off until we're done talking to those two and are back in your bedroom… Damn it Brat! I can only take so much." Commanded Inuyasha in a voice tinged with the lightest traces of pain.

Trying, and failing, to look contrite Kagome nodded. "Whatever you say Inuyasha." She murmured meekly, and if not for the mischievous laughing gleam in her eyes Inuyasha might have believed she felt badly about the condition she had put him in.

Grunting in both acknowledgement and frustration, Inuyasha turned and started stomping his way to the lighted patch of meadow before them. Following him with a grin Kagome enjoyed the way his exaggerated motions pulled the robes tight over his back with every swing of his arms. Arms that made the entire world slip away into oblivion when they held her. Holding back a giggle she wondered at the irony of him accusing her of being too tempting when he had the power to reduce her to an oversensitive bundle of needful nerves with a single glance, or a thoughtful gift.

As they moved closer to the light Kagome raised her arm to once again study the stunning bracelet. The firelight made the carving seem alive, the flickering unsteady illumination giving the illusion that the jade figure was breathing and that a soft wind ruffled its fur.

She was so caught up in watching the light play over her new treasure that she very nearly crashed into Inuyasha's back when he suddenly stopped. Looking up Kagome saw that they had reached their destination.

With wide curious eyes she looked around. The torches that had been set up gave the space a warm welcoming feel. As did the colorful blanket that had been spread out on the ground with several pillows lying invitingly upon it. A tray covered in fruit lay waiting in the center and put the finishing touch on the effect.

Just beyond the blanket sitting on a raised stool, dripping with ornaments of gold and stones of every imaginable color, was Mahouekaki.

Dimly Kagome noticed Totosai off to the side munching on a bunch of grapes as he leaned back against a tree, but the majority of her attention was riveted on the strange woman before her. Inuyasha had tried to warn her but… wow… Kagome turned her attention from Mahouekaki to her brother briefly then back, amazed at the similarities that no amount of decoration could hide.

"Mistress Mahouekaki this is Kagome Higurashi." Announced Inuyasha formally with only the barest hint of annoyance audible in his voice.

Realizing that she had been staring Kagome blushed a deep red and stepped around to Inuyasha's side to drop down into a low bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mistress Mahouekaki. Please forgive my rudeness but your jewelry is so eye catching I could not help but stare. Your talent is truly beyond description."

Kagome straightened and lifted her wrist for the older woman to see. "I will treasure this always. It is the most wonderful gift I have ever been given, both because of it's beauty and because it holds so many memories. Thank you for keeping it safe for Inuyasha all this time."

She wanted to say more, to tell the woman appraising her so intently how much the action had touched and meant to her hanyou love, but she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't appreciate her talking about such things so she held them inside.

Squirming slightly as Mahouekaki continued to stare at her with that deep probing gaze Kagome raised her head a bit higher and flashed the old woman a bright smile.

Oblivious to the tension between the two females in his midst Inuyasha strode forward and plopped down to recline against the nearest pile of pillows.

"Hey there you old bird." Commented Inuyasha with undeniable warmth as he dropped all pretense of formality and reached back for Kagome.

Gratefully accepting his hand Kagome let him pull her forward and onto the blanket. Very aware of the speculating gaze following her every move, Kagome held herself just a little removed from Inuyasha as she dropped down to her knees beside him. Trying to project a dignity that would earn the woman's approval. However, when Inuyasha tried to let go of her and reach for some fruit, she found herself unable to release his hand. Instead she tightened her fingers around his hard enough to make him stop and look over at her closely. Seeing the tightness behind her smile and the stiffness of her body he followed her gaze to Mahouekaki and finally noticed the less than warm greeting she was giving Kagome.

"Hey what gives? You said you wanted to meet her, and now all you're doing is staring at her and making her nervous!" Inuyasha tugged on Kagome's hand and pulled her into his arms. "Say hi already and start being nice to her or we're leaving." Ordered the hanyou with a warning glare at the older woman. Friend of his fathers or not no one got to mistreat Kagome.

"Inuyasha stop. She hasn't done anything wrong… she is just trying to decide whether or not I'm worthy of you. Which means she cares about you and that makes me like her, even if she doesn't like me much yet. Don't worry about it so much, and don't be rude." Chided Kagome softly as she melted against him. It wasn't possible for her to do otherwise when she was wrapped up in his embrace.

Suddenly Mahouekaki broke into a wide grin and squealed delightedly. Inuyasha's ears went flat and even Kagome winced at the painfully sharp sound.

"OH! You two are so cute together! Sorry about the little test, which you passed with flying colors by the way, but I had to see if you could stand up to a bit of unfair judgment. You'll face a great deal worse in the future; many people, demon and human alike will look down on the two of you being together, and you need to be ready for that. My little Inukins deserves a woman who will stand by his side, one who won't run and hide when some fool gives her a dirty look."

_'Inukins?' _

Kagome nodded in agreement. "You're right, but I can promise you that I will never leave Inuyasha's side, no matter who or what tries to make me. I love him." She proudly stated, earning herself a warm and approving smile from Mahouekaki.

"I like her Inukins!" She announced turning her attention to the still frowning hanyou. "How on earth did you get this lovely girl to fall for you despite your distinct lack of manners?" She questioned in a playful taunting tone.

Inuyasha was saved from answering by Kagome.

"It wasn't hard. He may seem prickly at first but the truth is that he's a big softy with a generous heart and more honor than a hundred other men combined. How could I not fall for him?"

"How indeed. He is such an echo of his father, goodness and strength as well as the fierceness to protect those that he loves. It's wonderful to see that so much of my precious Taishy lives on through his son." Murmured Mahouekaki while she dabbed at her suddenly tear filled eyes. She sniffed a few times then burst into great racking sobs.

Kagome started to push her way out of Inuyasha's embrace so that she could go comfort the elderly woman but he tightened his grip and whispered into her ear.

"Just give her a sec."

Sure enough, and sooner than Kagome could have gotten over to her, Mahouekaki had stopped. After wiping her eyes dry and blowing her nose loudly she seemed to revert back to normal.

"Keisei, the tea please." Called Mahouekaki loudly.

Movement from the shadows behind the woman drew Kagome's attention and it was then that she spotted the large beast that had been standing so still just beyond the light cast by the torches that she hadn't noticed it earlier.

"You have an elephant? OH! Can I see it? I've always wanted to touch a real live elephant. I just adore them!" She inquired in a rapid-fire style that had Mahouekaki giggling at the young girls excitement.

"Certainly, I'm sure that Zou would be pleased to meet you as well, but how is it that you seem to be familiar with his kind. No one else in Japan has ever seen such a creature as him before."

Kagome was momentarily flustered… how could she explain herself. Trying to think quickly she looked to Inuyasha for help and this time it was him that spoke up to protect the other from having to.

"Kagome isn't from around here, she knows a lot of things that other people don't." He stated evasively but honestly.

"Really? How interesting… Have you ever encountered any forms of art that…"

Mahouekaki let her voice trail off when she noticed that the girl she was addressing was no longer paying any attention. Remembering too late and knowing the cause she didn't hold it against the young thing.

Absolutely arrested by the sight before her Kagome stared in fascination at the amazingly beautiful demon who had walked into sight, a tray of tea held before him. Unable to pull her eyes away she sent a silent apology to Inuyasha and basked in the new arrivals loveliness as he timidly approached.

With feathers so blue they put a summers sky to shame and a sleekly slender and graceful figure he was simply breathtaking. Kagome felt her fingers tingle with the desire to see if he felt as soft as he looked and it was then that she paused and shook her head forcefully. She knew that she didn't really want to touch anyone but Inuyasha that way, and so it had to be caused by some kind of enchantment.

Closing her eyes Kagome felt around with her powers just like Kaede had taught her to do before creating a barrier, to make sure no other energies were in the way that would interfere with hers, and then she saw it. Keisei carried a kind of magic with him, a charm that only seemed to touch her and Mahouekaki. Probing at the power gently with her mind Kagome realized there was no intent behind it. It was not a deliberate spell; instead the magic was as much a part of the Peacock Demon as those amazing feathers of his. He simply exuded allure and temptation naturally. With her senses opened so wide she also noticed his fear of her and the sadness that clung to him.

Opening her eyes Kagome bravely looked up at Keisei and this time she was not caught up in the magic that drifted from him like a perfume. In control once again Kagome smiled gently at the timid demon and then turned her attention back to Mahouekaki. Who she noticed was watching her closely once again, surprise written in every line of her face.

_'Another test?' _

"Did I pass?" She asked sharply, anger flashing in her eyes. The first time was understandable but this was pushing it. If it wasn't for her powers she might have done something hurtful to Inuyasha, even if it was simple staring lustfully at the 'old birds' servant. Mahouekaki couldn't know how fragile Inuyasha's confidence truly was, and might not understand how much something like that could hurt him.

Mahouekaki blushed and had the grace to drop her head in something very much like shame.

"Oh well… to be honest I didn't plan that, didn't think it through at all in fact… rather silly of me wasn't it? I'm so use to Keisei's effect now that I hardly notice it, the fact that I'm wickedly powerful myself don't hurt either. I guess it simply slipped my mind; we so seldom visit with others you see. I forgot the effect he can have on women the first time they see him. Age must really be catching up on me. I do hope you can accept the apologies of an old woman for losing her wits a bit, after all no real harm was done… to you." She finished evasively.

Without waiting for a reply Mahouekaki directed her attention over to her servant, looking at him with sad eyes.

"I am sorry Keisei it was thoughtless of me, can you forgive me?" She asked in a faint shaky voice, holding out her hand beseechingly.

Keisei made a choked chirping sound deep in his throat and quickly set the tea tray down as he dropped to his knees beside his Mistress and laid his head in her lap. From his submissive position he gazed up at Mahouekaki with open adoration and forgiveness.

Running her fingers over the softness of his feathered shoulder, Mahouekaki smiled softly down at Keisei with a tenderness that Kagome understood well.

Surprise made her blink at the pair a few times but then she shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly in acceptance. Love was love no matter where it was found and there was no denying the way those two looked at each other. Maybe someday she could ask how the pair had met, but the question was a bit too personal for a first meeting.

"What in the hell is everyone talking about?" Barked Inuyasha, feeling annoyingly confused. "I didn't notice anything weird when I met Keisei… other than his way too big tail. Why would Kagome's reaction be so different? What kind of different?"

Kagome reached up and tugged on a lock of Inuyasha's hair, pulling his attention to her.

"Keisei didn't affect you because you're a guy. His magic only works on girls. He is, to put it simply, almost irresistible. A girl looks at him, and just like that she wants to touch him. That's what clued me in… It didn't make any sense at all for me to feel that way about anyone but you, especially someone I didn't even know. Not after…" Kagome closed her mouth with a snap and cast a worried look over at Mahouekaki.

She sighed in relief when she saw that the older woman was still preoccupied with Keisei. Snuggling closer to Inuyasha, Kagome looked away from the pair and turned her attention to the area around them instead. It was then that she noticed Totosai staring at his sister with a look of blatant shock on his face.

"Hello Totosai… I'm sorry for not greeting you sooner. How have you been?" She asked, both to be polite and to distract the sword smith from his sister. He look like he was ready to say something, and she didn't want him to interrupt such a tender moment.

"What? Oh yes… ummm… Hi yourself." He answered distractedly without looking away from Mahouekaki and Keisei.

"Why have you been sitting all the way over there all this time when there is a nice soft blanket over here?"

Finally Totosai turned to meet her eyes and seemed to be puzzling out her question with a great deal of difficulty.

"Because I was comfortable here… why else? Besides those fancy fabrics my sister is so fond of catch fire too easily for my liking." He replied after a long silent moment, giving her a vexed look.

Thankfully he seemed to be over the first shock of realizing his sister was in love with her servant and turned to face Inuyasha next rather then the couple still staring intently into each other's eyes.

"So whelp are you ready yet or should I come back another night?" He asked sarcastically.

Mahouekaki suddenly looked up and blushed. Stroking her hand over Keisei's cheek one last time she gestured for him to pick the tea back up, and with what Kagome was guessing was a smile, though with a beak in place of lips it was hard to say for sure, he jumped to do her bidding.

"Is it time?" She asked as she accepted a cup of still steaming tea from Keisei without looking up at him, but color bloomed tellingly and brightly across her face.

The Peacock demon then moved across the blanket to offer the tea to first Inuyasha who took his with a brief stiff nod, and then, very timidly and hesitantly, to Kagome who looked up into Keisei's eyes and smiled her thanks as she helped herself to one of the last two cups. The demon gave her a surprised look when she made no further movements. Tilting his head to the side in query he made a faint warble that Kagome interpreted and answered as best as she could.

"No I'm not going to try and touch you, as soon as I realized it was magic making me want to do it in the first place it stopped working on me. You don't have to be scared of me doing anything to you. I also know you didn't do it on purpose and I don't blame you for it."

There was a flash of gratitude and the shine of what might have been tears in his eyes, but before Kagome could be sure he turned away and made his way over to Totosai. Silently he gave the sword smith the last cup of tea and then quietly disappearing into the shadows again.

When Kagome looked back over at Mahouekaki she found the woman staring at her with a look of admiration and gratefulness.

"If I hadn't been so distracted…" She started to explain but Kagome lifted up a hand to stop her.

"It's fine, you didn't do it on purpose, I get that, but you really should be more careful about putting him in front of other women… he was scared of me. Scared of the effect he had on me."

Mahouekaki dropped her head in agreement. "It has been so long since I visited with anyone other than the messengers sent to request pieces of art for their masters and they have all been men… I guess I let myself forget. Maybe I wanted to forget."

Suddenly she shook her head, causing her wig to shift precariously, but with unexpectedly fast reflexes she caught and straitened the mass of elaborately styled hair.

"Enough of this! Inukins this girl of yours is even better than I could have wished for you, and it is long past time you let her have the present you got for her. I for one am tired of waiting." She announced with fanatically sunlight bright cheer, her voice once again taking on that sharp shrill edge.

Kagome gave the woman a puzzled look. "But he already did." She said as she held up her hand.

Mahouekaki giggled and clasped her hands together. "Not that gift my dear… as lovely and impressive as it is. I'm referring to your other present. Well you two… how much longer are you going to make the girl wait?" She asked directing her question to both Totosai and Inuyasha.

Shrugging Inuyasha looked over at the sword smith. "I gave her the bracelet and you can explain it better, you give it to her."

Totosai sputtered in surprise and looked over at Kagome with an almost shy expression. "Well… errr… that is to say…."

Kagome looked between Inuyasha and Totosai in confusion. "What are you two up to? What other gift?" She asked.

Inuyasha set down his teacup and stood up without answering her. After hauling Kagome to her feet, he then pulled her along with him as he walked over to Totosai. Once there he dropped down onto the ground and crossed his arms over his chest with a look of bored disinterest set on his face.

Confused Kagome sent Mahouekaki a questioning look but only gained more questions when she found that the older woman had not only turned in her seat, but was even leaning eagerly forward to watch. Redirecting her eyes to Totosai she searched his face for an explanation.

Fidgeting under the attention he gulped down the contents of his cup in a single swallow then lifted a hand to scratch his head as he projected confusion like a shield.

"How strange, my cup seems to be empty… I don't suppose there's any more tea left?"

Inuyasha twitched, belaying his attempt at indifference.

"Just give it to her already!" He snapped.

Casting Inuyasha a dirty look Totosai reached behind him and picked a small leather pouch off the ground then held it out to Kagome.

Accepting the bag with a puzzled smile Kagome knelt down and opened it. There wasn't enough light to see inside so she turned the bag over and emptied it into her palm. Feeling even more confused about the gift once she saw the item she turned to both Inuyasha and Totosai.

"Umm… it's lovely." She said with a slightly forced smile, before dropping her eyes back to her hand. In it lay what looked like a necklace of crude beads, with a fang shaped pendant. A closer look revealed that the pendant was in fact a real fang, and she snapped her gaze up to Inuyasha.

"Is this…?" She started to ask as she pointed to the fang, eyes wide with shock.

"Please tell me you didn't have a tooth pulled, putting yourself through all that pain, just to make me a necklace."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "As if I'd do that. It's not just a necklace you dummy." He huffed. "I'd have made sure it was something much nicer looking if that was the point."

Looking offended Totosai reached for his ever-present and strangely long handled hammer from where it lay in the grass beside him then whacked Inuyasha on the head with it.

"You said to make sure it didn't look fancy… don't go complaining about that now." He berated the young hanyou.

Holding his abused head, Inuyasha gave the sword smith a look that would have sent lesser men running for their lives.

"Who said I was complaining, you oversensitive metal bender! All I said was that if it was meant to be plain old jewelry I would have picked something pretty!" Inuyasha drew in a breath and looked like he was about to continue the tirade but Kagome quickly jumped in.

"If it's not jewelry than what is it?" She asked holding the not-really-a-necklace up in front of her.

It was made up a dozens of tiny unmatched stone beads. Both and shape and color varied from stone to stone. At first glance it seemed like a very amateurish piece, but when she looked at it closer Kagome realized that the skill involved in drilling holes in such tiny little rocks was impressive all on it's own. She also noticed that they were strung on a fine metal wire rather than string. Everything about the item was a contradiction. It looked like something a child would make, but no child would have the skill necessary to craft it. It wasn't meant to be ornamental, but it was clearly crafted to be worn around ones neck.

_'What is this thing?' _

"It'll be easier to show you than to explain. Put it on." Instructed Totosai.

With an apprehensive look Kagome lifted the necklace over her head and let it drop down, lifting her hair up out of the way. When the strand settled into place and gave a pulse of power, Kagome shot Inuyasha a suspicious look.

"This isn't going to turn out to be your version of subjugation beads is it?" She half joked.

Instead of looking offended Inuyasha paused and considered her words. "Damn… wish I had thought of that." He said looking genuinely miffed.

Unable to help herself Kagome giggled.

"Ok I'm wearing it. What next?" She asked Totosai.

"It'd probably be best if you stood up and moved back a bit first." He answered evasively.

Pushing down her growing nervousness Kagome did as Totosai instructed. Though it threatened to rise back up again when he gestured for her to move even farther back.

"That's far enough. Now grab hold of the fang and pull." Called the weapon smith from across the now significant distance between them.

With a deep breath Kagome grasped Inuyasha's sacrificed fang from where it hung just below her breasts, and tugged timidly on it. She gave a gasp of dismay when one side of the beaded strand snapped of instantly.

"It broke!" She cried unhappily.

"Foolish girl! I'd never make something so easy to break! It was supposed to do that, why else would I have told you to pull on it? Young people these days." Grumbled back an annoyed Totosai. "Just snap it out in front of you and you'll see why." He added in a sulking tone.

Before Kagome could do what he had said she heard a thumping sound and a faint gasp of pain. Looking up she saw Inuyasha standing over Totosai with his hand still curled into a fist.

"Don't insult Kagome!" He warned with more venom than was really needed.

Feeling warmed by his defense but badly for Totosai's head Kagome spoke up.

"It's ok Inuyasha, he didn't hurt my feelings… please be nice. After all he went through the trouble of making this for me."

"He can't help it my dear, Inu demons are a fearsomely protective lot. You should have remembered that Toty!" Called a cackling Mahouekaki.

Bobbing his head in apparent agreement Totosai shrugged and looked up at Kagome.

"Well girl, snap it out in front of you." He called, his voice a great deal more respectful.

Not sure what to expect, Kagome pulled on the fang, causing the string to slide with it until it fell free from her neck. She then pulled back her arm and snapped it forward like she was trying to throw the chain, but kept her fingers wound tightly around the end in her hand.

As it arched through the air the length of beads flashed brightly and grew. With a loud crack it reached the end its full length of about five feet, and the glow faded. Amazed Kagome realized that what had appeared to be tiny stone beads were now small pebbles, very familiar looking pebbles. She swallowed heavily and redirected her attention to studying the other changes, not wanting to linger overly long on the possible meaning of that. The fang had also grown, it was now a handle that fit her hand perfectly and looked more like well-polished ivory than an oversized tooth.

Moving her hand experimentally Kagome was surprised by how light the thing had remained, it felt no heavier now than it had as a necklace, but it moved as if it had a great deal of weight. Every movement of her hand caused a graceful slithering motion to travel along the full length of it, and as she played Kagome began to understand.

"Is this a whip?" She asked, looking up at Totosai again.

"Yep! First one I ever made. Had to be something I could use those rocks Inuyasha gave me to make after all. Did a good job of it to, if I do say so myself. I named it Shinseihanone." He answered, filled with pride and preening shamelessly.

"So these are the same rocks I…" Kagome started to ask with the first stirrings of bleakness tightening her throat.

"Totosai needed something that had your blood on it… they were all I had. Besides they've already saved you once, when they helped me find you, and now they'll let you protect yourself. There's nothing bad about them, so don't start thinking that way." Argued Inuyasha, cutting her off.

Thinking over his words Kagome fell silent, she looked back down at the weapon in her hand, Shinseihanone, her own magical weapon. Grasping the whip in her free hand she slid her hand over the stones, remembering the first time she had done so. Coating each one with her scent and blood to reach out to Inuyasha, to help him save her. Each dropped stone an act of defiance against Koga and an assertion of her determination to be free… Inuyasha was right, there really wasn't anything bad about them. They had done nothing but help her, and that was exactly what they would continue to do.

"I understand, and I think I'm going to like this a lot. Thank you, both of you." She finally said looking up at Inuyasha and Totosai with tear filled eyes.

"Now don't go getting all blubbery… you haven't seen everything yet." Pleaded a panicky Totosai.

"There's more?" Replied Kagome as she stoically wiped her eyes dry.

"Of course! Concentrate and channel your spiritual powers into the whip, just like you do when you are about to fire an arrow.

Suddenly too excited for any bad emotions to linger, Kagome grinned and did as Totosai said. Almost instantly the full length of the whip glowed brightly with her pure pink energy.

"Anything it touches now should be purified, with time and practice you will even be able to fire the energy across vast distances when you crack it… that's the idea anyway." Lectured the weapon smith with a scratch to the top of his head. "Wasn't like I could test it… you're the only person who can use it, because of the blood and all. It won't work for anyone else."

Kagome's grin widened as she focused her attention on a distant point, well away from the village and the people watching.

_'Practice hmm?'_

Focusing her energy, Kagome pictured in her mind very clearly what she wanted it to do. Kaede had taught her that was all she really needed to do in order to use her power. Practice was needed simply to gain speed, strength, and familiarity so that she could maintain control over the energy even when distracted. If she could hold the image in her mind she could do it.

_'I can do this. I know I can.'_

Using her memories of watching Inuyasha unleash the windscar as her inspiration, Kagome drew back her arm and snapped it forward, putting her whole body behind the swing. The glowing length of her weapon followed her motions obediently and fluidly, moving like a well-trained snake. As it reached the point of full extension Kagome pushed with her mind and snapped her wrist… and was rewarded with a blast of light bigger and brighter than any arrow she had ever shot. It erupted from the end of the whip with a cracking sound that resembled thunder, and blazed through the air until it reached the forest. It then burst into harmless firework like explosions as it struck the innocent trees without harming them.

Unable to keep the pleased and proud smirk off her face she turned back to the stunned trio staring at her with more than one dropped jaw.

Inuyasha was the first to recover, having learned long ago to never underestimate his Brat.

"Show off." He murmured with a smile of infinite pride.

Laughing Kagome started to run to him but Totosai came out of his stupor and called a warning before she reached him.

"Watch Shinseihanone! It might purify Inuyasha just as easily as any other demon… course it might not hurt him at all, thanks to his fang being a part of it and all, but it's better not to find out for sure I'm thinking."

Kagome instantly halted and looked down at the still glowing weapon in her hand.

"Good point, umm… so how do I turn it off?" She asked with suitable seriousness, the possibility that she had very nearly put Inuyasha at risk, making her far more respectful of the danger.

"Touch the last stone to the fang and it will revert back into a necklace."

Kagome slide her hand down the length of the whip until she held the end pebble in her fingers and drew her hands together. Sure enough, as soon as the stone made contact with the ivory fang there was a pulse of energy and it shrank down to its original size and form.

Slipping it back over her head she started to walk towards Inuyasha again but stopped to give Totosai a questioning, apprehensive look.

Reading it with surprising ease he quickly soothed her concerns.

"Not to worry, when it's like that it isn't a threat to any demon, half or not. They shouldn't even be able to tell it has any power at all, part of the plan, you know. Didn't want anyone trying to take it away from you."

"Good." Replied Kagome just before she took a running start and leapt into Inuyasha's arms, making him stager back several steps before he regained his balance.

"You. Are. The. Best. Boy. Friend. A. Girl. Could. Ever. Ask. For." She said between kisses.

Kagome didn't care that other people could see them. Let them watch. She would have done the same thing in front of her entire school, her family and every person in Kaede's village all at once in that moment. How many men would have done what he had? Kagome knew that Inuyasha would do anything to protect her, lay down his own life if need be, but he also wanted to help her protect herself. He wanted her to be strong, to not have to rely on him, even though he liked it when she did.

Every time she thought she couldn't possibly love him more…

Pulling her lips free Kagome pressed her forehead to his and stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you." She whispered just for him. Then she leaned back her head and shouted for the whole world to hear. "I love Inuyasha!"

After transitioning from red to bright red to shockingly red, Inuyasha simply gave in and laughed, spinning Kagome around in a wide circle, only to stager to an ungraceful halt when a familiar but unexpected voice cut into him moment of abandon.

"I have heard you profess your feelings for Inuyasha several times now. And as charming as I find it, might I ask why you deemed it necessary to put on a show guaranteed to call me here just to announce your love yet again?" Inquired Miroku dryly and breathlessly.

"You do realize that I ran the whole way here. Kaede was delayed by the need to acquire a horse but she will be along shortly. We were both alarmed by that large blast of power, your power, and rushed to help. Though it does not appear as if you are in need of any." He added with only the slightest bite of annoyance.

Kagome tried to look contrite, she really did, but she was still humming with so much excitement and joyous love she couldn't manage it. Instead she grinned at Miroku with unabashed delight.

"I was practicing." She replied teasingly. "Perhaps you would let me introduce you to a good friend of Inuyasha's while we wait for Kaede. That way I will only have to explain once."

Distracted and looking around in surprise at her words, Miroku sought out this "good friend" of Inuyasha's. Since he had already met Totosai that left only the unlikely looking woman further back, her face hidden in shadow since she sat with the torches just behind her.

Realizing that there was a lady present, the monk painted on his flirtiest smile and softened his voice into the seductive tones he enjoyed using on women. Though he could see nothing of her face, and the fact that she was seated made judging her figure difficult, the impressive thickness of her hair and the gleam of its ornaments suggested a woman of high quality.

"My fair lady, please forgive my inattentiveness, it is quite shameful of me to not have seen a gleaming jewel like you sooner." He stated as he started to move closer. "I do hope you can forgive me and might perhaps consider doing me a favor…"

Miroku hit the dirt face first thanks to the force of Inuyasha's fist against the back of his head.

"Don't even try it Monk. This is Totosai's sister, Mistress Mahouekaki, not some village girl, show a little respect." He growled.

Mahouekaki erupted into giggles, sharp ear piercing giggles that had Inuyasha bighting back a groan of discomfort.

"Is this a friend of yours Inukins? Just what was it he was about to ask me that alarmed you so much you needed to employ such drastic measures in order to stop him? I promise you that I shall not relent until you tell me." She asked with a deceptive sweetness, and hearing it Inuyasha knew better than to argue… the monk was on his own.

Already climbing to his feet Miroku shot Inuyasha a glare and started to brush the dirt from his robes.

Shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't matter to him either way Inuyasha answered the old bird. "Fine… but don't blame me." Inuyasha turned his own glare back on Miroku. "Mahouekaki meet Miroku, the monk who was going to ask you to bear his children."

Inuyasha's sharper vision let him see what Miroku could not. Stunned surprise bloomed on Mahouekaki's face, followed by a devilish smile that would have raised alarms for him if she hadn't been looking at the monk.

"Well that is a rather forward request indeed, but I would so love to have a child, perhaps I should consider it. Come closer Monk Miroku so that I might see you more clearly."

Inuyasha clamped his jaw down tight to hold back the laugher that was trying to break free. The panicked look on Miroku's face was priceless. Apparently, after having been granted an almost affirmative answer he had no idea what to do.

"I… well… I mean…" Stuttered Miroku as he took a halting step forward.

He wasn't permitted to get any closer however. Keisei rushed into sight and planted himself in front of his mistress with angry twittery chirping sounds. His long tail lifted into the air and fanned out behind him in a dramatically beautiful challenge. The eyespots on the feathers gleamed with a light of their own and Inuyasha was forced reconsidered his assessment that the tail would be a hindrance in battle.

Miroku staggered backwards, raising his hands in a defensive and peaceful gesture.

"Forgive my presumption, I should have realized that such a fine a lady would already have a loyal suitor. I have no wish to come between one who loves so fiercely and the object of his affection. I withdraw my suit and concede to the man better suited to seeing her happy." He stated fluidly despite the rushed haste with which he sought to withdraw himself from the trap he had stumbled into.

"Will you never learn?" Snapped Kagome, feeling particularly annoyed with the monk because the poor timing he showed in letting his bad habits resurfacing had taken the shine off of her earlier blissful happiness.

"What about Sango? What about everything we talked about? If you can't stop doing things like this, don't even bother trying to mend the rift between the two of you. She deserves better."

When Miroku turned to look at her she gulped, and wished her words back. The hurt and angry look on his face made her feel horribly guilty, had she misunderstood?

Facing Mahouekaki once again… what he could see of her beyond Keisei's possessive stance, Miroku bowed deeply. "I see that it is unavoidable, Mistress Mahouekaki please forgive me, but I had not been planning to ask you what my friends assumed I would." The harshness with which he said the word friends made both Inuyasha and Kagome flinch.

"It had been my intention to ask how it was that you knew Inuyasha. In all the time I've traveled with him, I have never before met anyone that could claim to be his 'good friend'. Even I would not be so bold as to claim that title, though I do consider him such myself. The fact that Kagome introduced you that way and Inuyasha did not argue sparked my curiosity."

Miroku held himself tall and spoke with the calm softness that was his nature, but tension could be felt radiating from him.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a shamed look and started to approach their wronged friend, but the rhythmic beat of horse hooves interrupted and divided their attention. Still moving towards Miroku they waved a greeting to the approaching priestess, both lifting their hands at nearly the same moment.

"Miroku, I'm so sorry… I should never have jumped to conclusions like that… I don't know how to make this up to you. You came to help me and I repaid you by thinking the worst of you… I… I'm ashamed. Please forgive me." Pleaded Kagome as she turned back to Miroku.

Silently and without looking she reached for Inuyasha's hand, hungry for the comfort his touch gave her, while guilt made her stomach feel hollow and achy.

"What she said." Chimed in Inuyasha before clasping his free hand to Miroku's shoulder. "And you…" Inuyasha blushed and fidgeted uneasily before continuing. "You've always been my good friend, the best friend I've ever had in fact. I…"

Miroku waved the rest of Inuyasha's words away.

"You have said enough my friends, I am not as angry with you as I am with myself. I earned that moment of doubt from the both of you through my own actions. I cannot fairly blame you for thinking what you did. Though once the sting has passed I might well think it was worth it to hear you say that you consider me your good friend… Inukins." Miroku smirked as he used the nickname he had overheard, knowing this might well be the only time he ever got away with using it.

"Don't push it monk." Growled back Inuyasha around a smile.

With a sudden and shared burst of laughter from all three friends everything was set right again.

* * *

Sugoireidou wished, not for the first time, that she were able to pace. Granted she had her daughters to see to her every need and her bulk was necessary for the continuation of her kind, but at moments like this she longed for the physical release of movement. Waiting had never been something she did easily, no matter how practiced she had become over the last hundred years of hiding.

In the corner of her chamber, being fussed over by a dedicated pair of nurses was her newest, and so very special, child. Still sleeping peacefully in her egg, the stirrings of her empty thoughts calling out to her mother for substance.

Already the Queen had gained the sense of limbs, still curled tightly, but long and slender. A body not hindered by the demands of egg bearing, one that would be able to leave this dark room and stand under the warmth of the sun.

Had the circumstances been different she might have been filled with anticipation, but as it was she merely felt impatient.

_'Soon, very soon I will see open sky again… I will travel across the land and meet Naraku. Then together we will crush that slayer and her friends.'_

Recalling the scene her spy had relayed to her of the gloriously nude Naraku in all his blood draped wonder; the Queen had a pleasant inspiration.

_'If he desires it, I will let Naraku see to that far too knowing human girl, the one called Kagome, just as he did that other female. So long as I can drench myself in the slayers blood and the half demon is dead I will be content. Hearing her death scream will be enough to satisfy me.'_

The queen felt a stirring deep inside as she lingered over the memory of Naraku's unclothed body. He could be of use to her in more ways than one… he might serve her needs very well indeed.

Just as soon as the egg hatched and she gained her freedom, a freedom she had not known in over a century.

_'Soon, very, very soon… and the first thing I shall do is pace the length of this chamber.'_

_

* * *

  
_

So… here I am again… running late as per normal. My new job has been keeping me busy and I really struggled with this chapter. I think there were just too many necessary events to cover. The meeting, the gift, the weapon… It made it hard for me to get lost in the story and free write. I'm still not completely happy with how it came out, but since I'm not sure what it is exactly that I'm displeased with I couldn't justify making you all wait any longer.

Umm… well… ok I'll just say it… this month is going to be INSANE for me… I'll be working two jobs and will be struggling to find enough time for sleep let alone write… so it might be a while (even by my time scale) before the next chapter comes out. I'll do what I can… but… I really need the extra money. It took so long to get full time hours at my new job that I completely wiped out my savings and I have a nice little stack of bills to deal with. Nothing so major that anyone needs to worry about me, but enough that I really do need to take these extra hours. It will only be for the month of June though, after that I go back to normal hours and everything will be paid off.

Well that's enough about me….

As you might have noticed Keisei started… umm… twittering at me. LoL I am beginning to get a better idea about his background, but things are still murky so I don't want to say too much until I have a clearer picture. What I am sure of is that his 'power' has caused him a great deal of pain. His life was very unpleasant until Mahouekaki came into it, hence his feelings for her.

Vocab for this chapter… Shinseihanone. Shinsei is a very complex word with many meanings, divinity, inborn nature, genuine, authentic, true, pure, holiness, sacredness, dignity, rebirth, nascent, nova… just to name a few. Hanone is a bit more straightforward, meaning, root of the tooth, or fang. How that translates into English I'm still a bit open about… and the name allows me to be that way. What I wanted it to express was Kagome's sacred type of power and the striking aspect of Inuyasha's fang… a weapon of pure goodness. Hmm… Sorry it's one of those concepts of mine that does not lend it's self to a written explanation very well. Plus the name sounds cool… well the way I pronounce it, it does… but I probably got it completely wrong. LoL

Ok moving on other things… I can't thank you guys enough for all the wonderful reviews the last chapter got. I admit I was rather nervous about Mahouekaki's introduction, her being my first really in-depth and non-evil original character. I enjoyed answering all of the reviews that came from people who were signed in. However there was one that had some very insightful questions but didn't include any way for me to reply.

Chaoticmom, thanks for the review, and yes, Sesshomaru will appear at some point in this story… I wouldn't have started dropping hints about him otherwise, but don't hold your breath, it won't be right away. Though you will learn a bit more about my interruption of him before then… Inuyasha hasn't forgotten those comments of Myoga's and plans to ask the flea about it soon.

Ok I'll give you that much openly, but saying anything about the other stuff you asked me about would be a bit too much spoiler for me to be comfy cozy with. Sorry but you will have to wait and see… though I… hmm… nope still gives too much away.

(Hear me cackling like Mahouekaki here… You know I think I might have put a bit too much of myself into her… LoL)

Ok I'm off to post now… still unfinished feeling chapter and all… so please be forgiving I know it could have been better. Let me know what you thing I got right and what I got wrong.

I live for your reviews… (groan) that says way too much about my life. LoL


	32. True strength

Ummm…. Err…. Whimper… Oh! Just read the chapter… I'll make explanations and excuses at the bottom.  


* * *

Kagura held back the tears she hadn't even known she was capable of shedding and stoically endured yet another brutal bout of Mumei's attention. Over the last few nightmarish days she had learned that he only enjoyed himself more when she fought and so, determined to be as contrary as her limited options allowed, Kagura lay limp and unresponsive. She knew that her actions would cause her even more pain in the long run, Mumei would only grow increasingly violent, trying to force a response, but still she made not a sound or movement. She wouldn't give him the pleasure.

Their journey proceeded slowly, the blame for which being how often the animal who had once worn Naraku's face forced her to stop so that he could slake his never ending lust again and again. Kagura had puzzled over his change in appearance and came to the conclusion that when her hatred for Mumei started to equal or even outweigh the hatred she felt for Naraku, he had reverted to his true appearance.

Well nearly so, his face had turned mostly back into that horrific blank mask, but a mouth had remained, one that smiled Naraku's sick twisted smile every time he reached for her.

That abhorrent mouth closed over and drew almost the entirety of one of her breasts into it's wet depths, his teeth cutting into her flesh and drawing blood. With a bored look and slight rolling of her eyes Kagura turned her head and began to drum the fingers of one hand against the ground.

"Bitch!" Mumei snarled as he released her breast. Anger darkening the word to something worse than an insult…it was now a threat.

Gritting her teeth, but holding her composure, Kagura shrugged indifferently and yawned.

She felt Mumei soften slightly inside of her and couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her face fast enough to hide it, so she didn't even try.

"Having a problem?" She asked in as condescending and mocking a tone as she could muster. Knowing all the while that it was going to cost her, and not caring. She would not be defeated by this filth, she would not be broken, she was the wind, and someday she would be free.

She repeated those words over and over in her mind chanting them like a prayer, as Mumei withdrew, flipped her onto her stomach, and forced his way into the barely tried and utterly unprepared opening that had not been previously accommodating him.

For a moment Kagura stiffened from pain, but quickly enough that she had reason to hope Mumei had not noticed, she once again lay limp and went back to drumming her fingers. The litany in her head mixing with the tapping sounds of her nails.

_'I will not be defeated by this filth. I will not be broken. I am the wind, and someday I will be free.' _  


* * *

"Argh!" Growled Kagome. "I'm just not getting this!" She went on to complain as she once again missed her intended target.

"Calm down, you didn't learn to shoot arrows in a day, what made you think you'd master this any faster?" Scolded Inuyasha with enough masked humor in his voice that it earned him a glare from Kagome.

"I managed to shoot with it last night… I thought that was going to be the hardest part!" She snapped in frustration as she turned her glare on one of the many targets Inuyasha had set up for her.

"Shows what you know. It takes time to get the feel of a new weapon… but you'll get it. You're the only person I know who's as stubborn as me." Offered Inuyasha in encouragement, letting Kagome's foul mood roll off him without even thinking about it. She was frustrated and he wasn't going to make it worse, he was more interested in keeping her practicing than arguing.

"Maybe I should take a break and go train with Kaede for a while." She voiced, making his worry that she was getting fed up a reality.

"She told you to work on this today remember? Said that since you are doing so good with the Priestess stuff that this is was more important for you to work on. Look, Kagome I know it's annoying as hell when you keep missing, but you are getting closer every time. Just give it a little more time."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, but only another hour, my arm is getting tired and I don't want to be so sore tomorrow that I can't get in any more practice."

Concern instantly filled Inuyasha.

"Is it hurting you? Maybe we should stop…" He started to say, but Kagome shook her head and stopped him.

"No, not yet, you're right I need to work with Shinseihanone more. We don't have a lot of time left before we have to leave and it will be harder to practice when we're traveling. I'll let you know when I really do need to stop, I promise." Kagome insisted when it looked like Inuyasha would argue.

Inuyasha looked defiant for a moment longer then nodded. "Just keep in mind that Sango will be here tomorrow, at least she should be…. She might know more about fighting with a whip than I do. Hell, since I know next to nothing about whips it's more than likely. You should be ready to train even harder with her so don't push it."

Suddenly Kagome smiled, and as always Inuyasha reacted with a rush of warmth and weakened knees.

"That's right! Oh it's going to be so nice to have everyone back together. Wow, there is so much I need to tell her…"

Kagome let her words trail off as she turned back to take another swing at one of the six foot or so tall sections of tree trunk Inuyasha had set up by driving each one deeply into the dirt.

The end of her whip hit and cleaved a large chunk of bark off of it, but since her target had been the marked section of branch two feet to the left, she didn't congratulate herself overly much. Instead she pulled back her arm and tried again, letting her mind wander a bit more than was wise, but so much had happened so quickly it was impossible not to think about it all.

She imagined Sango would be as excited about the new weapon as Kaede and Miroku had been.

Kagome smirked, even as she missed the target yet again, when she remembered the look on Miroku's face once he got his first clear look at Mistress Mahouekai. He'd managed to wipe the look away admirably fast but it had still been priceless.

Then there was the way Inuyasha had turned adorably red under the praise the Monk and Priestess had heaped on him for his thoughtfulness in both weapon and jewelry. Surprisingly he hadn't gotten annoyed or stormed off when the praise turned into teasing. Instead he had gleefully thrown his own taunts back… mostly at Miroku who instigated the whole thing.

Mahouekaki had sat back to watch the byplay with a look of amusement and delight, clearly pleased to see her Inukins surrounded by such good friends.

Between shared stories about how they had all come to enter each other's lives, Kagome's story being slightly edited, and Mahouekaki pumping a nonresistant Miroku for funny tidbits about her "Inukins" it had taken hours for the conversation to die down. By the time Inuyasha and Kagome made their way back through the well she had been drooping with fatigue and her family long since asleep. Too tired even to care that it meant she could not show off her new gifts Kagome had fallen asleep almost the moments her head hit the pillow, her last memory had been Inuyasha's gentle hands tucking her into bed.

By the time Kagome woke up this morning everyone had been out of the house. Sota was at school, her mom shopping and apparently gramps had gone to visit a certain elderly woman who was currently grandkidless. Only Inuyasha was waiting on her… down in the living room giving the TV remote a work out.

Unable to face her schoolwork Kagome had pleaded to cross through the well for some practice. Which lead her to the position she was in now.

Growling with effort and annoyance Kagome put as much energy into her next swing as she could dreg up, the whip took on a soft pink glow and, with a loud cracking sound, the branch was cut in half right at the marked point.

So surprised by her success that it hadn't yet sunk in Kagome stood unmoving until Inuyasha scooped her up into a tight hug of excitement. Trapping her still glowing whip between them.

For a panic filled moment Kagome struggled to get free, causing Inuyasha to quickly set her down and step back. It wasn't until she saw that he was unhurt that she was able to draw another breath, and then another and another as quickly as she could do so. Panting, she searched his body for any sign of the deadly glow that killed most of the demon's it touched and she prayed, first that her eyes didn't lie, then when she realized they didn't, she did so in thanks.

Still breathing hard in the aftermath of her fear… Kagome stared between her whip and Inuyasha. Swinging her head back and forth again and again, until she saw the guilt in his eyes and realized what he had to have thought.

Quickly stepping forward she lifted her free hand to cup his face.

"Don't Inuyasha, don't think for one second that you scared me… I wasn't scared of you. I was scared for you."

At his perplexed look she continued.

"Shinseihanone was active and touching you." She explained.

Comprehension and relief filled Inuyasha's face, followed by confusion.

"Then why wasn't I purified?" He wondered out loud. "I mean I've seen what you can do, I should have felt something… shouldn't I?"

"I don't know… but maybe it's because I don't want to hurt you. After all my power is controlled by my thoughts and feelings. I love you, so it leaves you unharmed?" Kagome offered a bit uncertainly.

"Well there's only one way to be sure." Inuyasha stated before reaching down and grasping the still pink hued stones of Shinseihanone.

With a gasp Kagome tried to yank the whip free from his hand, but he resisted.

"It feels a bit warm… like you, but it doesn't hurt at all." He stated with only mild surprise. "I wonder if that means one of those blasts of yours wouldn't hurt me either?"

"Oh NO! I am so not going to shoot you just to find out! What if it did hurt you? Or worse? Do you have any idea what that would do to me?"

When it looked like Inuyasha would argue Kagome gave him a hard stare and with deliberate calmness asked. "How would you feel if I was hurt by the Windscar?"

Inuyasha's mouth snapped shut and a look of stunned terror passed over his face.

"It's just not worth it, maybe latter when I feel more in control of Shinseihanone and my powers but don't ask me to take a risk like that until I'm sure you would be safe. Ok?" Pleaded Kagome earnestly.

"Fine… I don't think it's all that big a risk, but I won't ask you to do it." Huffed Inuyasha with blatantly forced indifference. "So are you done for the day or what?" He added when Kagome continued to silently stare up at him.

With a soft smile Kagome shook her head then lifted up to her toes to press an even softer kiss against his lips. "Thank you for caring so much about me." She whispered before turning to resume her practice.

Inuyasha watched her suddenly much more successful attacks for a while, trying to shake the image of his Brat cut to pieces by the Windscar. It would never happen, he wouldn't let it, but the picture seemed to be burned into his brain, as if drawn there in flames the moment she mentioned it. Finally though, as Kagome succeeded time and time again to hit her target, each time letting out a gleeful shriek, the image was replaced by her radiantly glowing smile of pride.

"You sure got the hang of that all of the sudden." He commented casually.

"It's much easier when the whip is charged… I think it listens to me better this way." Explained Kagome breathlessly.

It was true, the moment she charged Shinseihanone the weapon had stopped feeling like a tool and more like a part of her body. It no longer felt like she was trying to make an inanimate object do what she wanted and more like she was simply reaching out with a longer and much more lethal hand to hit the marks.

The rest of the hour promised to practicing passed in a blur of nearly perfect hits and Inuyasha hurriedly erecting new targets for her to destroy. By the end of it Kagome's arm burned from overexertion and she knew that by the next day it would be next to impossible to use it. However the thought didn't discourage her, instead she simple resolved to practice on barriers with Kaede and then using her other arm to control the whip instead.

It wasn't until they had made it all the way back through the well that it occurred to her that she wasn't even taking school and homework into account as she planed… the same homework she was supposed to have done before going to school the next day.

Kagome let out a groan that had Inuyasha turning her way as she realized that the arm she had practiced so devoutly with, was the same arm her writing hand was attached to.

Meeting Inuyasha's inquiring eyes she shook her head, not wanting to explain and end up having him feel badly for encouraging her to practice.

"It's nothing." She protested, when he didn't drop the inquisitive look.

"I just remembered how much I have to do before school tomorrow. I need to try to finish the rest of my homework tonight." She stated honestly but evasively. "Are you still determined to come with me? I have Shinseihanone now after all so it…"

"I'm going!" Barked Inuyasha in a tone that brooked no arguments, his mind clearly set.

"Ok, Ok, I was just checking. You can come, I already told you that you could."

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled before tugging on the hand that she hadn't even realized was wrapped around hers. Holding Inuyasha's hand had become so natural… she didn't even know who had grabbed whom.

"Come on! I need to get to work and I want to show mom my new bracelet."

Forcing a pained look to his face Inuyasha followed Kagome to, and through the well, but in truth he was filled with happy warm feelings. It pleased him that Kagome liked the gift he had given her so much, and while he hated the whole schoolwork business he couldn't help but admire her determination. With everything that had happened, along with all the stuff that was to come, she still found the energy and will power to pore over those stupid books of hers. She really was amazing.

_'How could I have ever thought she was weak?'_

While still inside the well house with the stairs before them and the door closed, maintaining their privacy, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to a halt, and into his arms.

He wanted to say something, to give her the words that would explain everything that he felt and thought, how much he admired and respected her, but as he looked down into her questioning but welcoming eyes all reason and logic vanished. Uttering a moan of surrender he claimed her lips, nipping at them with a whining plea for entrance.

On a gasp Kagome opened to him and he dove deep, wanting to drown in her taste, her scent, in her. When her knees buckled he caught and secured her more firmly against him, taking her weight without pausing in his single minded exploration of her now familiar but somehow still surprising mouth.

He felt her arms snake around his neck and cling, holding him close as if she feared he might pull away… like hell.

In time, a great deal of time, they regained control and pulled slightly apart, arms still held tight, but lips parted and eyes met. Soft glowing gazes that seemed to catch and hold like duel stars that had no wish to pull free of each other's gravity.

Words fought for purchase but could not make themselves heard over the countless things being said by look alone. A thousand formless things, promises and confessions, feelings and fears all shared in a single endless look.

Slowly though, the constant din of her world penetrated Inuyasha's awareness, and soon after followed the sounds of her family moving around and talking in the house, reminding him that Kagome had things to do and that he shouldn't be distracting her.

"Sorry…. I…"

Kagome freed one hand and pressed her fingers against his lips.

"Don't… it was wonderful, beautiful and perfect. I love your kisses. I want you to give them to me anytime you feel like it… Umm… except at school. I could end up in detention for it then, not that it wouldn't be worth it, but I don't have time to spare as it is."

His throat tight with feeling Inuyasha nodded in answer and gingerly set Kagome away from him.

Still glowing from their kiss she lead the way out of the well house and into her home… and somewhere along the way her and Inuyasha's hands found each other yet again.  


* * *

Sango smiled softly in amusement as the kitsune ridding behind her played with his new treasures. As if he was unable to decide which one he liked best, Shippo was going back and forth between the tiny little dagger and the much more formidable but equally diminutive blow gun. The later weapon might have been small but as soon as his aim could be trusted Sango planed to provide Shippo darts coated in a poison so strong most demons succumbed within moments.

Until then however he was happy enough to shoot the seeds he had collected and painstakingly sorted, ensuring that every one was the right size. With nothing else to shoot at as they flew he took aim at the black tips of Kirara's tails, which she tolerantly allowed.

Turning her gaze away from the endearing sight, Sango looked out over the seemingly endless sea of multi hued green that was formed by the forest canopy. Her thoughts drifting into serious matters once again.

There had not been as much information about the ants as she would have liked, and even less that she had not already known out side of a few legends that had been recorded but never substantiated. However she could not consider the trip a waste of time, the comfort she had found when she confirmed that the cave had not been breached still filled her. Knowing that such a large part of her clan's history remained and could someday be passed on had been well worth the journey.

But even that joy had been overwhelmed by the priceless treasure Kirara had found and given to her.

In the ruins of her old house the demon cat had determinedly pulled up the few remaining floorboards and then dug into the earth under them. Sango had come looking for her just as the Fire Cat was pulling fairly large box out of the hole with her teeth. After carrying the box to her and setting it at her feet, Kirara had sat back to wait. All the while watching with those wise knowing eyes of hers.

Hands shaking like the last leaves of autumn as they defied winds call, holding strong but precariously so, Sango had reached out to open it.

Inside had been her fathers scrolls, and lovingly wrapped in silk, her mothers gleaming pair of Sun and Moon blades. The memories that had filled her then had been bitter sweet, as were all of her memories of her family.

Her mother had been beautiful and strong, as well as truly fierce in battle, one of her villages greatest warriors… but still a mother first and foremost.

Sango could clearly remember the day she and the then barely crawling Kohaku had gone with her to collect berries. How warm the sun had been, how happy she had felt to have her mothers attention again after so much of it had gone to the new baby. Selfishly she had begged and pleaded to go just a little further, to look for even more berries when her mother had suggested heading home. Giving into her wishes they had gone one clearing farther… one clearing too many.

It had not been the most powerful demon her mother had ever fought, nor the cleverest, but it had wit enough to go after the small prey first. Forcing her mother to overextend herself again and again as she struggled to stay between the beast and her children, taking more than one blow meant for them, weakening her, and sealing her fate. Sango had been told to pick up Kohaku, and run… so she had. Leaving her mother behind to guard their retreat as she raced to find and alert her father. Her mother's last words to her had been to save Kohaku. A task she had managed then, but failed to do latter.

Guilt over that day had driven her to be strong, to work harder than anyone else, determined to be the best demon slayer her village had ever seen, in hopes that by doing so she would never again lose anyone she loved to demons… for all the good it did her. In the end everyone she loved had been taken from her by demons, one demon in particular above than any other. Naraku would pay for his evil, somehow, someway, no matter how long it took she would make him pay. Just like she made the demon who killed her mother pay. Small and weak as she had been then, her knowledge of poisons had already come to rival her fathers. Using throwing stars and the deadliest blend of toxin the slayers could concoct she had killed the demon, her first kill.

When he found her, Sango's father had been unable to punish her, though seeing the shadow of fear and pain in his eyes had felt like one. Instead he had gathered her close and told her how proud he was, but that she was never to scare him like that ever again. If she wanted to hunt demons she could, but only with him. A rule he later withdrew once her skills surpassed his, though only against minor threats. He was always there guarding her back when the demon was too powerful to take down single handedly.

Brushing her fingers over the Sun and Moon blades that now rested against her hips, one on either side, Sango forced herself to recall something happy. Drawing forth a image of her father and mother training together, their practices had been fierce but filled with laughter, and the smiles they wore throughout never dimmed. How they would hold each other afterward, gazing into each other's eyes as they caught their breath. The love they shared had been her guide, teaching her what love should be.

In the last year she had lost much of her sense of self, had blocked out so much of her past because the bad memories where too closely woven with the good to be recalled without pain. She had fallen in love without holding that love up to the standard set by her parents, and now she had to confront those feelings.

There was no question that Miroku was an honorable warrior, but could he ever be as honorable in a relationship? Kagome seemed to be certain that he could, if he choose to be, but would he choose her? What could she offer Miroku, broken as she was? Driven by revenge and tormented by her failures, was it fair of her to ask anything of him?

Did she love him? Oh most defiantly, on those rare moments when he wasn't being a baka, his presence filled her with warmth and comfort. The smooth tone of his voice danced through her blood like the sweetest of melodies, lulling her bitterness into repose. Granting her precious peace, if only for the few moments before his hand made unwanted advances.

Sango blushed, as she admitted silently to herself that those advances were becoming less and less unwanted. She craved his touch like the trees craved the rain, but she had too much pride to admit it until she knew what his feelings were. Something she planned to resolve when she got back, she had to know, once and for all what the monk thought about her. Even if it hurt, even if it made her already fragile heart shatter, she could not live with these questions any longer.

If she was merely a diversion she would make it painfully clear to the monk that she was no man's plaything. However if his feelings were true… Sango cut off the thought, unwilling to get her hopes up. For despite Kagome's assurances, she had serious doubts about Miroku's regard for her. It was better to prepare herself for the worst possible outcome, as that was what so often found her.

"How long until we get there?" Called Shippo as he turned, finally growing bored of his target practice, or perhaps he had run out of seeds.

"We will reach Kaede's village before midday tomorrow." Answered Sango keeping the turbulent feelings that filled her from coloring her voice.

"Tomorrow?!" Whined the young fox demon in despair.

"Yes tomorrow, I'm sorry, but you will just have to wait a little longer to show off your new skill."

Lower lip thrust out in a pout Shippo nodded in acceptance and began to play with his dagger, dawning and resheathing it as quickly as he was able. Sango watched for a moment, craning her neck to look over her shoulder and found herself a bit impressed with his speed.

"That's good Shippo, we'll make a warrior out of you yet."

His delighted smile lifted her spirits. After grinning back at him she turned to face the font again… unaware that the grin lingering long after he could no longer see it.

_'Tomorrow.'_ She thought, and despite her best intentions, hope wiggled its way into her heart. _'I'll see Miroku again tomorrow.'_

Any fear that thought should have instilled in her was overshadowed by the joy it gave her. Hope and fear swirled in her chest until one was indistinguishable from the other. Spurned on by that indefinable emotion, Sango urged Kirara to go just a little faster.

_'Tomorrow'_

* * *

I can't even begin to tell you all how sorry I am that it took me so long to update, life was intrusive and left me very little time to sleep, let alone write. The whole two jobs thing kinda became my summer theme. However my summer job is about to end and the job that I'll be moving on to is a 4/10 job, I'll be working 4, 10 hour shifts a week and then have 3 days off! So I expect to be able to get the next chapters out much faster. Just a week left of doing both jobs part/full time and I'm free!

However that is still not a good enough excuse, at least in my mind… I really am sorry for the long delay. The notes that have been dropped by you all urging me on and offering your support and understanding have really helped push me to sit down even when I was tired and didn't feel like it to peck out at least a few lines.

There wasn't any new vocabulary in this chapter but I did bring in a new weapon, I looked, and looked online, wanting to find something cool that seemed to fit my image of Sango's mother. What I found was the Sun and Moon blades. A paired weapon that is used two handed, one blade in each. The sun part is a good sized circle (a foot or more across) shaped blade, sharpened all the way around except for the wrapped handgrip on one side. Inside the circle and over the handgrip like a guard, is a crescent shaped secondary blade, the moon part. Most of the fighting is done using the sun blade, but a very talented fighter can use the opening above the moon blade to catch and pin or even slice off limbs.

Once again I'm sorry and I thank everyone who came back to read this slightly short, and under edited, but finally posted chapter…. Honestly if it wasn't for you, your reviews, and encouragement this chapter would still be pending. I'll try to do better in the future when balancing out my time. Thanks again. 


	33. Something to Believe in

Hello again… hope it didn't seem like too long a wait this time. I did try to hurry things along… as much as I could. I also hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Oh it's beautiful! Inuyasha I had no idea that you had such great taste. You did a wonderful job picking out this gift." Cooed Michiko as she held Kagome's wrist in a vise like grip to study the bracelets design carefully.

"Mom, it's not like he went shopping for it. It was made for his mother, a gift from his father that was never given… it's much more special than something he bought." Corrected Kagome as she tugged her arm free.

Suddenly feeling defensive Inuyasha spoke up. "What? You don't think I could have picked out that bracelet if I had more choices? How do you know that I didn't? How do you know that there wasn't more than one piece of jewelry to pick from? Maybe I do have good taste, ever think of that?"

"Of course you have great taste, you fell in love with me didn't you?" Teased Kagome with a laugh as she reached for his hand. "Seriously though, it wouldn't mater if you had all the riches in the world to choose from, I know you would find the one I'd like best. I can't even imagine loving another piece of jewelry more than my new bracelet."

At first Inuyasha was mollified by her words, but then worry took root, filling his mind with dark shadows of doubt.

_'What if she likes the bracelet better than the ring Mahouekaki's making?' _

Inuyasha was so displeased by that thought that he was hard pressed to not pout, which only made him grouchier. He wanted his gift, the one he had made for her, to be her favorite, selfish as that might be.

_'Fuck it! There's nothin to do but wait till the old bird gets back to find out one way or the other, but I hope… Grrr… She'd better damn well like it after all this!'_

Mahouekaki had promised to return in three days, two now. As everyone had been saying their goodbyes she'd rattled off some story about visiting a friend further to the south since she had come this far already, and that she'd stop back by on her way home after that. The old bird might have told him she wasn't any good at deception, but that lie had been delivered so smoothly that no one had even raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, and with panic inducing clarity the rest of what Kagome had said replayed in his head.

_'You fell in love with me didn't you?'_

Turning his eyes slowly to look at her mother Inuyasha stubbornly contained the panic that was urging him to run. What was Michiko going to think about a hanyou not just guarding her daughter but also in love with her? Would she still welcome him into her home, smile at him, and let him stay with Kagome at night? Agony erupted in his gut at the idea of being banned from Kagome's room. Now that he knew what it was like to sleep with her in his arms he didn't think he could go back to sleeping alone. Then there were the other things they did in her room… things that he was sure Kagome's mother would not approve of at all.

Seeing the tightening of Inuyasha's shoulders and the wary self deprecating look on his face Michiko choose her next words carefully.

"I agree, he couldn't have picked a more wonderful or beautiful girl in the whole world…. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother. Inuyasha defiantly has great taste." She declared with a smile as she met the hanyou's anxious eyes. "But then again your taste is to be commended as well… I don't think you could have found a better young man in all of history. Brave, handsome, honorable, and owner of the cutest ears ever. I couldn't have asked for a more worthy boyfriend for you, sweetie."

Inuyasha felt his eyes become glazed with tears, but a few quick blinks cleared them away and hid any evidence that they had ever been there.

"You got that right." Agreed Kagome with an enormous smile. "Ok, enough show and tell… I still have a ton of homework to finish up before school tomorrow." She announced as she stood to leave the kitchen.

"All right sweetie, I'll make something for you to snack on while you work… Inuyasha, would you like something to eat as well?"

Inuyasha snorted at the absurd question, and flashed a cocky grin at Michiko.

"Always! Got any ramen? Steak would be ok to if you have any."

Giggling Kagome left the room and made her way upstairs.

_'Thank you mom.'_

The next few hours passed in a tedious daze of formulas and facts that seemed useless outside of school. Why didn't they teach you anything practical in class? Like how to dodge energy blasts or how to find food in the middle of nowhere? More and more Kagome thought that Inuyasha might be right, that all of this school stuff was just a waste of her time. She could be working on barriers right now… or learning how to make her own shikigami. But she knew how much it mattered to her family, it would shame them if she didn't try her best, and it would shame her. It might be less important now, when compared to defeating demons and saving lives, but she still had to give it her best.

"Take a break already! Dinner's ready." Scolded Inuyasha as he walked into the room, a scowl firmly etched on his face.

"What's got you in such a foul mood?"

"I'm not in a 'mood', thank you very much." He bit out sarcastically. "You're just working too damn hard. Give it a rest already! That prince-a-pull guy said that all you needed to do tomorrow is see where you're at, you still have the two days after that to finish up you know."

Kagome sighed. "I know, but I wanted to be able to focus more on training with Kaede and Sango this weekend." After setting down her pencil and rubbing her temples with her fingertips she shrugged. "I guess you're right, I think I've read this last chapter three times now, and it still won't translate… my brain's worn out. Wait, did you say dinner?"

Inuyasha's scowl faded and his adorably impish smile took its place.

"Yep… Steak!" He gleefully revealed.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Scolded Kagome as she abandoned her studies and jumped up to go.

Absentmindedly she reached back to close the English book she'd been working on and winced, letting out a hiss of pain as the motion pulled at the tender muscles in her arm.

"What is it?" Fussed Inuyasha, who was suddenly flanking her, holding her hand in his as he examined it for injuries, worry and concern openly displayed on his face.

"Nothing… just over did it a tiny bit this afternoon. I'll be fine by tomorrow, don't worry."

Looking far from convinced Inuyasha glowered at her. Seeing that he was about to argue, Kagome pulled her hand free and looped both arms around his neck, ignoring the faint protest from the sore one, and then she kissed him.

He remained stiff for maybe half a breath before wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her even closer.  
_  
'If I had only known from the beginning that it was this easy, and pleasant, to avoid fights…'_

Kagome lost her train of thought as Inuyasha's tongue slid along the sensitive roof of her mouth, then dueled with hers. Her hands slid up his neck and into his hair, holding him close. His hands were splayed across her lower back, touching as much of her as possible while also holding their bodies tightly together.

"Hurry up you two! Dinners getting cold." Called out a voice from far away.

Kagome only dimly heard it and wouldn't have paid it any mind at all but Inuyasha jumped slightly, then reluctantly pulled back.

"We should go."

Kagome frowned unhappily, but nodded her agreement. "If we have to…. Just promise me you'll remember exactly where we were." She quipped as her frown melted into a grin.

"Not a problem." Answered Inuyasha with a sensual smirk that was nothing short of naughty.

Dinner passed enjoyably enough, if a bit slowly, tasty food, which Inuyasha dug into with gusto, comfortable conversation, and everyone seemed to be a good mood. Sota and Gramps made less of a fuss over the bracelet than mom had, but were impressed nonetheless. Gramps even gave Inuyasha an approving pat on the back.

It wasn't until most of the food had been eaten that Sota, of all people, noticed and commented on Shinseihanone.

"So what's with the ugly necklace? I've never seen you wear that before." He inquired with an almost admirable disregard for tact.

"It was a gift from Inuyasha as well, but it's not jewelry."

Naturally Kagome was forced to give a full explanation and demonstration. Though she limited it to simply activating Shinseihanone so they could see it's full size, she flat out refused to do more than that inside the house.

While Sota and Gramps were busy admiring the whip, Michiko pulled Inuyasha aside. There were tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips as she beamed up at the hanyou.

"Thank you. As a mother it has been harder to let Kagome go off on these adventures of hers then I've let her see, even though I understand it is her destiny. Knowing she has you has made it much easier… not easy mind you, but I could always comfort myself with the thought that you would protect her. Now I know that I was right, I'm so happy she found you."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but before he could speak he had been pulled into a warm motherly hug, unlike anything he had felt since his mother died. Kagome's hugs were just as warm, more so even, but they didn't feel like this… simple, wholesome comfort. With Kagome the feelings were always much more intense, comfort mixed with passion, warmth that was quickly fanned into heat. Not this though, this was like being a child again, and in Kagome's arms he felt anything but child like.

Not quite as clueless as he use to be about how he should respond, Inuyasha raised his arms and embraced her briefly in return. Patting her on the back affectionately, though admittedly also more than a bit awkwardly.

"You shouldn't worry, I'll never let anything hurt Kagome ever…"

_'Again.'_

Sniffing softly Michiko stepped back and nodded bravely, wiping her eyes quickly.

"I know, but I'm a mom. Worrying is what we do best."

She then painted on a bright smile, and if Inuyasha hadn't just seen her clear away the tears he would never have guessed she'd been crying.

Frowning he watched her move across the room to admire Shinseihanone, wondering just how often she hid her sorrow behind a smile. From what he had just seen it was clear she had done it often enough, and long enough, to become quite skilled at it.

He was still thinking about it several minutes later when Kagome deactivated her whip and lowered it over her head once again. Then she turned and smiled at him, her happiness crossing the space between them to caress away his moodiness. Flashing her a smile in return he crossed the room to be closer to her. The lure of her more potent then he could, or wanted to resist.

"Ready to call it a night? I do have school in the morning, so I should try to get to sleep early."

The warmth in her eyes told Inuyasha it wasn't sleep she was thinking about at the moment, and an answering heat swept through him. Gulping down the aroused growl that filled his throat, he shrugged.

"If you want."

"Oh, I want." Answered Kagome in a soft husky whisper meant for his ears only.

It was all Inuyasha could do after that not to scoop her up into his arms and race up the stairs to her room. Manfully enduring the blissfully painful need that filled him he waited until Kagome had said goodnight to everyone and even managed to bark out a few of his own before following her up the stairs.

He waited as she opened the door and stepped inside, but the moment the door closed behind him he was done waiting. Grabbing her close he pressed his erection against her soft mound and buried his face into her neck, nipping at her sweet flesh insistently. With a sigh she went docile in his arms, tilting her head to the side to give him even more of her throat to feast on while also rocking her hips against his, very nearly driving him over the brink right then and there.

Shaking with need, Inuyasha slid his hands down her back and up under her shirt, lifting it over her head as quickly as possible before reclaiming her throat with a firm sweep of his tongue. Fumbling a bit, but less than the last time, he unhooked her bra and ran his hands over the exquisitely bare skin of her back.

When he felt her pushing at his arms, trying to free them from the robes she had somehow already untied, he released her just long enough to tear off the suddenly irritating clothing. By the time he finished that, she had also shed her bra and Inuyasha was struck anew by the ethereal beauty of her.

Dropping to his knees he pulled her close and held her tightly for a moment, face pressed into her chest.

"Mine." He growled possessively into her flesh.

Gentle hands slipped through his hair and urged his head back. As soon as their eyes met Kagome smiled, but this was a new smile, not her normal bright cheerful one. It was the smile of a seductress, full of meaning, hidden knowledge, and hunger.

"Yours, always and only yours."

Remembering her rules, Inuyasha resisted the urge to tear the clothing that remained between them apart with his claws. Instead he stood, swept Kagome up into his arms, and carried her to the bed.

Rules or not, barriers or not, they still found paradise together. Together, in the darkness of Kagome's room they climbed higher than the stars and fell back to earth in each other's arms.

Then, after their heartbeats had slowed, one had made a trip to the restroom and both had changed clothing, they drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

When the alarm sounded Inuyasha didn't react as violently as he had once long before, but it did rouse him instantly and completely. Grimacing, ears pressed tight to his head he wondered how Kagome could still be sleeping with that racket blasting away. After a moment of fighting with himself, he shook her, cute or not she needed to shut the thing up since he didn't know how. Damn noise was already giving him a headache.

Kagome blinked blurry eyes and found herself face to face with her alarm clock. Another few blinks let her see the clawed fingers that held it.

"Make it stop." Growled the owner of those claws.

Reaching up on a yawn Kagome pressed the snooze and snuggled back in against Inuyasha. She had almost fallen back to sleep when he spoke again.

"Don't you need to get ready for school?"

With an unhappy moan Kagome stretched, arching her back and pressing her chest even more firmly against Inuyasha's. She heard his breath catch just a moment before he murmured. "Fuck school." Then he kissed her.

Now fully awake Kagome kissed him back eagerly, but soon, far sooner than Inuyasha would have liked, she pulled back and scrambled out of bed. Frowning fiercely, not even trying to hide his displeasure, he let her go.

After making sure the alarm clock was turned completely off Kagome grabbed her uniform from the closet and set out for the bathroom to take a shower. Sending a wink and a blown kiss towards Inuyasha on her way through the door.

Throwing a forearm over his eyes Inuyasha caught the frustrated howl he wanted to issue and held it in his throat.

Then he pictured Mahouekaki and Keisei.

An hour later Inuyasha found himself walking down the street with Kagome, tugging in annoyance at the high buttoned up collar of the steel grey shirt he wore, carrying her book bag, and nodding absently as she reviewed the rules about all the things he couldn't do at school.

"Jeeze I get it already! Don't do anything but sit quietly, right? Wouldn't it be faster to just say that?"

With a sheepish look Kagome nodded.

"Sorry… I know better, I really do trust you to know how to act. I'm just nervous. What if I have a panic attack in class? I guess worrying about you is easier than worrying about myself."

"Why waste time worrying about that? I'll be there to help you if anything happens."

Kagome flashed Inuyasha a grateful look.

"Thanks… if it look like I'm losing it, just get me out of the class room ok. Say you're taking me to the nurse and grab me, but try not to move too much faster than one of us wimpy humans."

Inuyasha gave her a look that told her rather clearly to stop treating him like an idiot.

Kagome laughed. "Just remember to say we're going to the nurse ok, she's a kind of healer. If you say we're going there no one will try to stop you."

"As if they could stop me!" Retorted Inuyasha with a snort.

"Of course they couldn't, but we don't want to attract any more attention then necessary… please."

It was the 'please' that did him in, she said it so sweetly and cajolingly, that before Inuyasha had even thought about it he was nodding his agreement.

"Whatever." He grumbled in annoyance.

After giving him a thank you kiss, Kagome quickened her pace towards school, wanting to get there and get the day over with.

The first couple classes went by without a problem despite the amount of attention Inuyasha attracted, mostly female much to Kagome's frustration, but he kept to his word and stayed at the back of the classrooms silently. Every time Kagome felt the many bodies around her press in against her control she just looked back over her shoulder at him and was able to breath again.

Everything was going fine… and then came biology class. Normally a favorite of hers, she loved learning about living things, but she had forgotten about the teacher's penchant for wildlife posters. He had prints up all over the classroom, everything from lion prides, to polar bears… even a pack of wolves.

Kagome tried to ignore the image, but time and time again her eyes were drawn back to the wolves. Echo's of sound straight out of her worst nightmares whispered across her awareness. Faint growls and whimpers, animalistic utterances so like and yet completely unlike the ones Inuyasha made. Holding onto her composure by a thread, Kagome forced herself to direct her attention back to the teacher as he lectured, struggling to follow what he was saying.

Soon enough though she gave up on listening and simply stared straight ahead refusing to look at the print or back at Inuyasha. Worried that if he saw her eyes he'd try to get her out of the classroom, and for now she planned to try and stick it out. She could feel the panic churning just under her skin, snapping and snarling to get out and overwhelm her, but Kagome wanted to face it rather than run away. So she stayed right where she was, ruthlessly controlling her breathing, allowing herself to only take soft quiet breaths, not the deep gasps her chest screamed for.

She was just starting to steady her heartbeat, thinking to herself that she had done it, that she had beaten the fear and was going to be ok, when a hand grasped her shoulder.

A hand she didn't know.

Inuyasha was already on his feet ready to rip the arm off the bastard who had dared to touch his Kagome when she screamed. She lurched away from the guy who had been trying to get her to pass the stack of papers in his other hand up to the front, managing to knock over her desk as she fell to the floor.

Ignoring her orders Inuyasha raced up the isle and jumped over the toppled desk, it was, he reasoned distantly, just a little leap after all.

Kagome was huddled on the floor holding her head and rocking back and forth making pitiful whimpering sounds. Her obvious pain pierced through Inuyasha like a spear of ice, and shaking from the chill he knelt beside her.

"Hey brat… time to go." He whispered as he reached for her.

Cautious gentle hands stroked her hair, careful not to surprise her more. Without a word she reached for him, curling her arms trustingly around his neck and pressing her face into his neck. She took a few hitching breaths and Inuyasha knew she was fighting back tears.

"I'm taking her to the nurse." He snapped at the teacher without so much as a glance in the man's direction.

Then he stood, holding Kagome tightly to his heart and walked out of the room. He kept walking until they were outside, and after a moment's hesitation to look around for prying eyes he leapt up to the roof. It was the nearest place he knew of that they could be alone.

A quick scan with his eyes and few deep breaths assured him that they were in fact completely alone. Sitting with his back against the small structure in the center of the wide-open space he cuddled Kagome close as she broke down in tears.

"Damn it! I tried so hard not to do this…" She wailed.

Smirking in spite of the situation upon hearing one of his favorite curses from her normally well-mannered lips, Inuyasha ran a hand down her back lifting her higher up against him.

"You'll do better next time." He murmured.

Kagome tried to snort but it came out closer to a sob.

"Bastard was lucky I didn't have time to deal with him… but later I'll…"

"Do nothing to hurt one of my classmates and get yourself kicked out of the school." Kagome finished for him sternly. "Anyways it was my own fault he had to try and get my attention… I wasn't paying enough attention to what was going on."

"Humph! He still shouldn't have touched you." Griped Inuyasha resentfully.

With a tearful giggle Kagome sat up, wiping her eyes dry with brisk efficient movements.

"Enough of this… I'm not going to let one slip-up ruin the rest of my day. I still have lunch and half of my classes to go… just not until after the bell rings. I don't want to go back to biology class." Confessed Kagome with a shudder and a few fresh tears.

Inuyasha reached up and brushed them away.

"Whatever you say." He whispered tenderly before pulling her back into his arms.

With a sigh of contentment Kagome relaxed against him, letting the last of her lingering fears drift away on the waves of peace that he sent her. She hungrily soaked in his warmth, as well as that of the sun shining down on them, noted the song of a bird perched in a tree somewhere below them, and delighted in the knowledge that she was exactly where she belonged. She was home. No matter where they were, no matter the time or place, home was right here in his arms.

"I am going to need to go to the nurse for real you know." She said after a while breaking the comfortable silence. "There will be questions if I don't. Besides I need to get a note for my Bio Teacher, but it should only take a minute."

Inuyasha huffed. "Fine. You want to go now?"

"Not quite yet, I'm too comfortable to move… and I haven't thanked you properly." She replied just before her lips brushed against his, soft as a whisper.

Once, twice, three times they feathered over his before she pressed close and took command of his mouth for a deep, warm, but oh so tender kiss.

Inuyasha felt his blood heat and surge through his veins with a demanding rush of need, but he held back. Surrendering control to her for this moment, and letting himself enjoy the softness of her touch. There had been no softness in his life before she came into it, but now he knew how powerful a gentle touch could be, how perfect.

And he intended to hold onto the feeling forever.

The kiss lasted an eternity but when it ended it still felt too soon. Forehead pressed to forehead they sat there a moment longer, staring intently into each other's eyes. Then with a nuzzle of his nose against hers, Inuyasha pulled back and stood, still holding Kagome.

With quick purposeful strides he reached the edge of the roof and, after assuring himself that no one was around, leapt to the green grass far below.

"Lets go see that nurse person." He said in a carefully neutral voice as he set her back on her feet.

"Yes, the sooner I get this over with the better." Kagome sighed heavily. "I know school is important, and I want to do my best at it, but to tell you the truth I'd rather be studying with Kaede, and watching for Sango's return. Do you think she'll be there when we get back?" She asked hopefully.

Inuyasha did a funny half shrug, half nod. "Probably it's not like her to be late."

"I hope so. I miss her, and Shippo. I wonder what they're doing right now?" Pondered Kagome as she led the way into the school.

"Sango's probably resisting the urge to cuff the squirt. I know I'd be ready to smack the fur ball after being stuck alone with him for so long."

Kagome laughed, and when Inuyasha gave her a dirty look she laughed even harder. The clear ringing sound echoed down the hall, and carried them the rest of the way to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Is that it, is that it?" Asked Shippo excitedly as he bounced up and down on Kirara's back.

Sango patted her loyal friend on the neck in thanks for being so patient with the little Kitsune.

"Calm down Shippo, yes that's the village up ahead but you need to settle down before you give poor Kirara a bruise."

Wide-eyed Shippo stopped immediately and scooted back a bit so that he wasn't sitting on the spot he had abused.

"Sorry! I'm sorry. Did I hurt you Kirara?" He asked with the hint of guilty tears hovering in his eyes.

Kirara gave a yowl that conveyed every bit as clearly as words could have that all was well and she forgave the little fox for his exuberance.

Sango smiled distantly at the byplay while butterflies burst to life in her stomach, and with every moment that passed they grew, fluttering madly, wildly. Her mind was made up, her path set, but oh how she wanted to turn Kirara around and fly away. What if Kagome was wrong? What if Miroku only saw her as a traveling companion and wanted nothing more from her? She would look like a fool confronting him, it could even destroy what small measure of comfort they currently had around each other.  
_  
'No, I have to know one way or the other. Even if it's only so that he will stop making me wonder… stop making me wish for more.'_

By the time they landed on the outskirts of the village Sango was ridged with stress and the flock of butterflies had grown so much they felt more like a swarm of Saimyoushou. Pressing a hand to her stomach she climbed off Kirara and forced a smile for Shippo. Oblivious to the tension that she hid, he happily bound down and started running towards Kaede's hut, too excited to wait.

At a slower pace Sango followed, trailed by Kirara, who watched her with concern filled eyes that looked out of place in the kitten face of her smaller form.

With every step she took Sango reinforced her determination, reminding herself over and over that she had the right to know the truth, that Miroku owed it to her. She was now on a mission and resolved to see it through.

Up ahead Shippo was calling out his hellos as he burst through the screen that hung over Kaede's door. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders Sango continued, then the curtain was pulled to the side and Miroku stood in the opening. His eyes searching, nearly frantic, but when they landed on her they went soft, a smile lighting up his face even more brightly than the dawn.

Sango stumbled, nearly fell, but caught herself in time.

Planting her feet she stared back refusing to show him how much he affected her.

"We need to talk." They said simultaneously.

Unnerved Sango nodded tersely and turned, making her way towards the forest, wanting privacy for this conversation. Miroku followed at a respectful distance, his stride easy and smooth, as if he had not a care in the world. Seeing his ease when she was so tense sparked a flame of anger in Sango's heart, one that grew in intensity with every moment that passed.

Finally she could endure no more. Deep enough within the trees that no one would see or overhear she turned on him.

"I've had it with you! I've had it with your grabby hands, your flirting ways, and your unshakable calm. I'm tired of not knowing what you really feel. I'm tired of wondering what you really think about me!" Sango cried as she started to pace briskly back and forth in front of him.

She was franticly fighting tears and so busy trying not to look at Miroku that she didn't see him advance, but when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop… that she noticed, and it sent a shiver through her entire body. Though she couldn't tell if it was caused by fear or something else all together.

Using his other hand Miroku grasped her chin and lifted her face until she had no choice but to meet his eyes.

They shimmered down at her with such warmth and affection that Sango felt scaled.

"I love you." He stated simply.

Sango's mouth fell open, her eyes went wide with fear and she lurched back out of his hold. Shaking her head in vehement denial, she gaped at him, not trusting the words.

With a sigh Miroku bowed his head.

"I can't say that I blame you, but that really wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. Do you doubt me or are you rejecting me? I deserve either, but need to know which one I'm dealing with if I am to confront it." He asked in a taut but still silky smooth tone.

"You can't be serious. What kind of game is this… I knew you were thoughtless, but I never suspected you could be cruel."

Miroku's face hardened.

"I am not playing a game, I'm telling you the truth. I love you as I've never loved anything else in my entire life. I tried to hide it, I thought I was protecting you, but it has always been there."

Sango snorted, but her eyes softened ever so slightly.

"Protecting me?" She replied sarcastically. "You thought to protect me by hurting me?"

Miroku held his arms out to his sides in a shrug. "I do make mistakes."

Drawing his cursed hand in he stared at it a moment. "I convinced myself that it wasn't fair to ask you to accept this part of me." He stated holding the hand in the air between them. "But someone made me see what an idiot I was being, they also told me that I was only fooling myself."

Sango dared to take a step closer, hope warring with doubt in her gaze.

"Fooling yourself about what?" She pushed when he fell silent.

"My motives." Answered Miroku as he turned away, moving a few steps to the side so that his back was half turned to Sango.

"I've never told you about my mother. She was a beautiful woman, with a smile that made me think no one is the whole world could ever be more lovely, until I met you of course." He added with a brief glace at Sango.

"I adored her." He confessed in an emotion-choked voice, turning away once again.

"One night she tucked me into bed with tears in her eyes, and the next morning she was gone. That was the last time I ever saw her. It seems that she decided it was too hard to be married to a man who bore a death curse, and burdened with a child who would one day inherit it."

When he turned back to face her Sango was struck by the rawness of his expression. There was nothing hidden, his face was open showing her everything, his pain, fear, and above all else heartrending love.

"I used the time you've been away to think, honestly at last, without the veneer of good intentions or false nobility. What I have learned it that I was a coward, too scared that you would also reject me because of this hole in my hand that I convinced myself it was for your own protection that I kept you at arms length."

Miroku moved suddenly and so quickly that Sango had no chance to react before she was in his arms.

"I was a bastard to have hurt you, I deserve your scorn and hatred, but I beg you to forgive me. I can't promise you forever, my curse prevents it, but I can promise to love you with every breath I take, and every beat of my heart for the rest of my life. I can promise you now and every moment yet to come that fate grants us. Sango please believe that I love you." He breathed into her hair, his hands staying respectfully in place on her back.

Sango felt something fill her, some emotion that flowed through her body and warmed her entire being. It took a moment for her to recognize it for what it was.

Joy. Absolute, unsullied, and divinely pure joy.

With a gasp she embraced him back, drawing them even closer together.

"I do, I believe you. I love you too." She sobbed as she buried her face in his robes, weeping from the overwhelming delight she felt.

Miroku's embrace tightened, one hand lifting to hold her head, cupping the back of her skull reverently. Twisting his neck he pressed a kiss to her temple before tucking his face in against hers, and then he simply held her, shedding a few tears of his own.

"I've missed you, every moment you were away was an eternity filled with the fear that I had ruined my chance to be with you, but right now I can't be sorry you left. I needed to be forced to see my mistake." Miroku managed a wry smile. "Kagome can be very inspirational, not mention insightful."

Sango gave a soft hiccup and laugh. "Yes she can, remind me to thank her when we get back to the village."

With a grin Miroku lifted his head, meeting her eyes. "I'll do that, but since she won't be coming back through the well for hours yet, I still have time to make my amends."

Sango blushed. "And how were you planning on doing that?" She asked dubiously.

Miroku lifted one of her hands to his lips, gracing it with a tender kiss, before tucking it within both of his.

"By telling you everything I love about you, and making sure you never have a reason to doubt your place in my heart every again." He explained as he guided her over to sit on a nearby log.

Blinking back tears Sango tightened her fingers around his as he proceeded to do just that. When he was done, the afternoon was nearly gone, early evening taking its place, and she had lost every fear and uncertainty about his feelings. Had his words not accomplished the deed, the fact that he had not once touched her anywhere other than her hands and face would have.

In the end it was her that yielded and pulled him close enough for kiss. She didn't know which one of them was more surprised, but it didn't matter. Oh no, thought Sango distantly as she let her soul fly free, nothing so trivial as that mattered, not when Miroku was kissing her as if he worshiped her. Not when every beat of her heart made the blood sing through her veins in a song of utter delight.

Nothing but this mattered… not even the hand that was now rubbing her butt.

* * *

Ok something I forgot to mention last chapter, I totally made up all that stuff about Sango's mother. I don't know what the cannon history is there, I don't even know if there is any cannon history about Sango's mom. I just wrote what came to me and seemed like a reasonable back-story. As strange as this might sound to say about a work of fiction… it was the history that felt real to me.

It is my fervent prayer that the scene between Sango and Miroku pleased all of you who have told me how much you were looking forward to it. I know it was a bit sudden… but Miroku had been waiting to tell Sango he loved her ever since that talk he had with Kagome. He really wasn't interested in a big build up or tiptoeing around it. He just wanted to do it, to get the truth out and make her understand that she was worthy of his esteem, and I always bow before the wishes of my cast.

Personally I just want to thank everyone who was so supportive and understanding about the long wait before I was able to post last chapter. So many of you assured me that I owed no apologies and that you understood. Well, the apologies stand but now they are wrapped in thank you's. This story means a lot to me and I have always had every intention of seeing it through to the finish, but knowing that there is a very good chance that some of you, weather you have been with me and my world from the very beginning or only just joined the journey, will be staying with me until the end… I don't even know how to thank you enough for that.


	34. Show and Tell

Finished, and just in time for Thanksgiving, which is wonderfully fitting since one of the things I am most grateful for is all of you. As such, I'm happy to be able to offer yet another helping of my story. Hope you enjoy it!

-

* * *

-

Sugoireidou watched with delight as, at last, the egg started to crack, tiny fractures as fine as a single strand of hair formed random patterns along its surface, reminding her of the way the rivers she distantly remembered traveled across the land.

It was finally time.

At last, after all these years of darkness, she would once again know the feel the wind and sun on her face. See the rushing waters of those dimly recalled rivers. She would be free.

Slowly the cracks widened and pieces of the shell began to fall, one by one they burst from their confinement and dropped to the soft earth below. The queen watched with hungry impatient eyes as a leg unfurled, pushing it's way free. Long, lean, and shining with the wetness of birth, it flailed blindly searching for purchase. An arm followed topped by five slender fingers, it's graceful lines curving from fingertip to shoulder.

Soon there wasn't enough of the shell left to support it's self and the remnants crumbled away. Left lying on the ground was the queen's newest and very most special child. Slowly the newborn pushed its self up, rising to stand on unsteady feet.

On two legs it stared blankly in the queens direction, empty soulless eyes that held nothing within their ink black depths. No emotion, no intelligence, no thought guided it, but still it moved forward, instinct alone directing the motions. When it reached its mother the creature went to her knees and pressed her forehead to the hard shell that covered the queens head. Embedded there was a small black jewel-like ornament, almost impossible to see against the matching darkness the surrounded it, but significant all the same.

Through the gem flowed the queen's soul, filling her empty child, making her into something far more than another one of her obedient children. This new child was now what she had been created to be, Sugoireidou's vessel.

Blinking dazed eyes the queen struggled to adapt to the strange new form and the confusion that seeing through two sets of eyes invoked. She was still herself, looking down at the newborn daughter, but she was also the child, looking up at her true form.

The queen smiled. Her new form able to form the expression denied to her in her true one. Lush pouty lips as black as her eyes curved, flashing slightly pointed white teeth, startling against the darkness of her flesh. Like her sisters and her queen the new child was the color of a starless sky, only the greater shine of her lips, eyes and hair set it apart from her skin. Like black silk against midnight velvet.

Standing up the queen twirled, swinging her new arms wide in delight. This body was deliciously liberating, so light… and so very soft. Running her hands over the swells and dips that adorned her, Sugoireidou celebrated the differences. This was the form that Naraku would see; this was the body that would know his.

Once again the image of him flared to life in her mind, magnificent, adorned in nothing but the blood of his prey. Stirring reactions within her new body that were more powerful than any she had felt before. Her breath hitched as her pulse leapt and an ache formed low in her stomach. She pressed one hand to her new wonderfully fleshy and flat abdomen, and then as a feeling of dampness drew her attention, the hand moved lower. Pleased by her body's reactions Sugoireidou worked her fingers through that dampness until a soft and pleasing flutter of sensation rippled through her. Satisfied for the moment she withdrew the hand a licked it clean, enjoying the intoxicatingly sweet musky taste and imagining Naraku's reaction to it.

_'He will be the one to father my new generation of daughters. I shall have to restrain myself and work beside him long enough to defeat our shared enemy's, but once they are dead, he is mine. I will ride Naraku until I have found pleasure enough to last me the next hundred years and then I will milk him dry, wringing every drop his body can offer. Once he is nothing more than a dry and empty husk I will return here, carrying his essence within this luscious form and with his seed I shall give birth to thousands.' _

The queen's smile widened and then she giggled, finally she threw back both of her heads and laughed, one form making the throaty purring song of a courtesan, while the other shrieked with an inhumanly shrill harshness. The demented sounds twisted together and filled the queens chamber before continuing outward to echo endlessly throughout the maze of tunnels that branched out from there.

-

* * *

-

Lunch was an exercise in control for Kagome. Not only did she have to endure the well meaning questions from her friends while they inquired about her episode, as everyone had started calling it, but far worse was the less than subtle flirting of several bolder-than-wise girls who had braved her glares to speak to Inuyasha.

"Oh what beautiful hair you have!"

"What gorgeous eyes!"

"I heard that you carried Kagome all the way to the nurses office, you must be really strong."

Inuyasha for his part seemed to find the fawning irritating, he merely grunted in response, shifted closer to Kagome, and cast the girls a dark look. His obvious annoyance comforted the priestess trainee at his side immensely; giving her the clarity of mind to remember that barriers were a no-no at school… and so was purification.

So she behaved herself and determinedly endured the annoying twittering. However when one of the girls suddenly stretched forward, asking if she could touch his hair in a sugary sweet voice a faint spark of light flashed to life. The girl gasped at the little static like shock she felt as her hand hit something and bounced back before she could reach that beautiful silver hair.

Kagome winced, not having meant to put quite so much force behind the block. Not, in fact, having planed to do it all, it had been purely impulsive, powerfully so.

Whipping his head around Inuyasha gave her a questioning, narrow eyed look, but the tremble at the corners of his mouth gave away the fact that he was holding back laughter.

Blinking innocently back at him, Kagome lifted her shoulders in a casual shrug. Then she grinned impishly and helped herself to another bite of lunch.

He did laugh then, loud booming laughter, as he caught her in his arms, publicly and instinctively staking his claim on her, rejecting all others.

"That's my Brat." He grumbled possessively.

Kagome cast a look over his shoulder at the girl, smiled challengingly, and staked her own claim.

"My Inuyasha."

Taken aback, the girl retreated a step with puzzled eyes. She glanced at her hand then back up at Kagome, but after only a moment she shook her head, dismissing the silly idea and walked away.

The rest of the day was easy by compare. Kagome was even able to follow most of the lessons. Inuyasha on the other had often had a look of irritation on his face when she glanced back at him, one that grew darker through out the rest of the afternoon.

On the walk home he seemed distracted and petulant, as if he was brooding about something. Unwilling to ignore it, Kagome steered him away from the house and into the shrine when they got home.

"What's wrong?" She asked bluntly.

"Nothing!" He grumped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome raised one eyebrow high in question.

"Riiiight." She drawled.

Answering with only a growl, Inuyasha stared back defiantly.

Kagome mimicked his pose, crossing her own arms and met his look, not backing down an inch.

Inuyasha squirmed.

When Kagome started to tap her foot, he flinched.

"Damn it! It's nothing! So what if you're smarter than me! That doesn't mean anything." He snarled.

A surprised and befuddled look claimed Kagome's face, her arms dropped, and one hand reached out to him.

"Smarter than you? Where did you get a stupid idea like that? School? Please!" Retorted Kagome in a mildly angry tone. "Sure, I know all kinds of silly academic things, but only because I've worked hard to learn them. That doesn't make me smarter than you, it just means I know some things you don't. You know all kinds of things I'm clueless about, and most of them are a lot more practical than being able to solve for Y."

Kagome stepped forward and shoved a fingertip into his chest… hard.

"How smart a person is has nothing to do with how much they know, or even what they know. It's really about how well a person can take in the information available to them and use it. Which is something you happen to excel at." Kagome emphasized her words with another jab. "You figure out and use your enemy's weaknesses in no time, and you manage to think of ways to do the impossible all the time. Did I ever tell you how impressive it was when you used Tetsusaiga's sheath to block Ryuukotsusei's energy blasts? Not even Totosai thought of that. Inuyasha, if you were any smarter I'd feel like a mindless twit in comparison."

Kagome gave him a cute little pout and looped her arms around his neck.

"You wouldn't want to make me feel that way would you?"

Inuyasha gave her a suspicious look, but it was tempered by the amusement and pleasure he couldn't quite hide. His gaze dropped slightly to study her sexy thrust out lower lip, and his eyes flared like wind kissed embers.

"No… there're other things I'd rather make you feel." He managed to rasp out in response, just before he lowered his head and took that tempting lip for his own.

Catching the sweet slip of flesh between his teeth Inuyasha laved at it with his tongue. Making Kagome catch her breath and dig needy fingertips into his back. The hint of her nails cut through the fabric that lay between them, making him burn even hotter.

Closing his lips around hers he suckled, drawing the prize he had claimed deep into his mouth. Inside he howled his pleasure, nothing tasted like his Kagome, nothing else could compare to her sweetness. With gentle teeth he nibbled, with his tongue he worshiped, and only when she whimpered in need did he release the lip he held prisoner to take her mouth wholly.

It really didn't seem to matter how many times he had done it, kissing Kagome was always a revelation, an experience that took his soul as much a willing captive as her lip had been his. The way she responded made his heart speed, pounding so hard and fast that he knew she couldn't help but feel it pulsing from his chest and into hers. She never failed to match his passion, never pulled back, in fact many a time she urged him to kiss her even deeper and harder then he would have done uninvited.

_'How did I live without this?'_ Thought Inuyasha dreamily.

How long they would have continued and where it might have lead was beyond knowing… and thanks to Sota it always would be.

"Hey Sis! Mom wants to know if you'll be home for dinner tonight or if you'll be on the other side of…." Sota stopped speaking as he came through the door and saw Inuyasha and Kagome jumping apart.

"Oops! Sorry…. Umm… Forget I was here." Stammered the now red-faced boy. Sota then turned and ran from the room leaving them alone once again, but the mood had been well and truly broken.

A bit red-faced himself Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Err… I guess we should go tell your mom about dinner… We might as well come back in time, we need to be back here before sunset anyway."

"Why?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a bemused look. "After all this time you still haven't learned to keep track of when the new moon is coming? I won't be able to protect you the way I should when I'm just a weak human… it's safer here." He finished on a slightly self-disgusted note.

"Human or demon, you've never failed to save me." Assured Kagome gently. "But if it makes you feel better we'll do whatever you say." She added with a playful smile.

Kagome might have been teasing Inuyasha, but memories of how far he would go to protect her in human form were eternally seared in her mind, making her every bit as determined as he was to keep them both as safe as possible during those times. She could still see him falling off that cliff with the false sage Tokajin, and with the image came a strong echo of the pain that had pierced her then. If the Demon Tree hadn't caught Inuyasha so that it could feed off of him, he would have hit the rocks below and died. Kagome never wanted to risk losing him like that again.

So, in complete and somber agreement, they made their way to the house without further discussion. Both changed clothing, Inuyasha back into his fire rat robes, with no small measure of relief, and Kagome into comfortable open cuffed black sweatpants paired with a well worn faded blue t-shirt. She skipped the hiking boots in favor of a beat up pair of tennis shoes, figuring that they would be more comfortable for training. After a quick visit with her mother to let her know their plans they made the journey through the well and into the feudal era.

Before they had even made it out of the well Shippo's excited voice found them.

"Kagome! You're finally here! I missed you! Wait till you see what Sango gave me!" He yelled down to them enthusiastically. So enthusiastically in fact that Kagome had a feeling he was only a moment away from jumping down into the well to show her. Fortunately Inuyasha quickly grabbed her by the waist and leap out, saving them both from the threat of falling kitsune's.

Kagome didn't even get the chance to brace herself before a small warm body collided with her chest so hard that, had Inuyasha not been holding her waist, she could very well have gone teetering backwards. As aware of that fact as she was Inuyasha growled darkly.

"Runt what have I told you about jumping on Kagome? I don't care how long it has been, or how much you missed her… if you hurt her, even by accident, I will beat you into a smear on the ground!"

Folding her arms around Shippo, Kagome glared at Inuyasha. The little fox hadn't hurt her after all and she had missed him just as much. Inuyasha met her angry look without blinking or backing down.

"He might be a kid, but he's also a demon. If he doesn't learn to control himself now he could end up hurting someone badly later. He needs to knock this shit off, and he's old enough to be told so!" Snapped Inuyasha unapologetically. "You can't keep treating him the same as a human. Not if you really want what's best for him."

Shippo, who had been hiding his face in Kagome's shirt, lifted his head wearing a look of denial.

"I wouldn't hurt Kagome… Not ever!"

Inuyasha huffed and looked away. "You might not mean to, but you're getting bigger, and stronger… one of these days you might do it without meaning to. Trust me, you don't want to do that Runt, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You need to start controlling yourself."

The seriousness of his tone was sobering and in the wake of it neither Shippo nor Kagome had an argument to offer. Still not looking at them Inuyasha started walking towards the village.

"Coming?" He growled back at them when they didn't move to follow him right away.

Kagome and Shippo exchanged a look, Shippo's was sulky but accepting, as if he was taking Inuyasha words to heart, but didn't like it. Kagome's on the other hand was questioning, and just a touch sad. Inuyasha sounded like he knew what he was talking about, and that left her to wonder just who it was he had hurt by accident.

Growing tired of the awkward silence, Kagome spoke up about half way to Kaede's.

"So what did Sango give you?" She asked the kitsune in her arms.

Shippo beamed up at her, all things unpleasant forgotten when he remembered his surprise. Jumping down he skipped backwards in front of her as he reached into he shirt to pull out something that looked like an oversized and rather ornate straw to Kagome.

"It's a blowgun!" He crowed proudly. "Sango promised that if I work really hard and get good enough she'll teach me how to make poisoned darts. I'm going to do it to! I'm going to get really, really good and then I can help protect you. I'll be able to kill bad demons all by myself!"

Kagome smiled past a fit of tears, both deeply touched and a bit worried. She wasn't sure how to deal with the idea of her sweet little fox being burdened by the responsibility of protecting her, not to mention the lives he might have to take to do so.

"She also gave me this." He went on to explain, not having noticed her mixed reaction as he drew the tiny dagger from its sheath.

"I'm sure that you will master both of them in no time with Inuyasha and Sango training you." Kagome assured him encouragingly. "I have surprise too… but I think I'll keep it a secret until I can show Sango and you at the same time."

"Awwwww…. No fair Kagome!" Complained the kitsune.

Laughing, Kagome mimed locking her lips and tossing away the key.

"But that could take forever!" Continued Shippo undeterred. "Sango and Miroku disappeared as soon as we got back and I haven't seen either one of them since. Miroku didn't even stay long enough to see my new weapons." He grumbled in annoyance.

Kagome brightened at this, a grin spreading wide across her face.

"Well that's promising." She muttered under her breath.

"Maybe… if that baka monk didn't end up putting his foot in his mouth again." Answered Inuyasha, having heard her as clearly as if she had yelled it.

Looking up in time to catch the amused look Inuyasha cast over his shoulder at her, Kagome shook her head. "I don't think that's going to be a problem… he's had enough time to figure out what he wants to say, and what he shouldn't. I think it will work out… but this might put a damper on practice."

Frowning at that, Inuyasha walked up to Kaede's door and pushed the screen aside. He started to step through, then caught himself and moved to the side to let Kagome go through first… after having taken a deep breath to make sure only the old hag was around. She wasn't, but Myoga's scent didn't raise any alarms, just a touch of resignation. He really needed to talk to that flea, preferably in private.

"I see that ye and Inuyasha are still getting on well. Tis a great improvement over all that fighting." Greeted a grinning Kaede in response to the courteous action, making Kagome blush.

"You could say that." Mumbled Kagome.

Inuyasha on the other hand gave the elderly Priestess a dirty look as he took up his normal position against the wall. When Myoga jumped up and latched onto Inuyasha's cheek to feed the hanyou pretended not to notice for a full count of ten, then he flattened the flea with a quick slap. Tummy nearly full of tasty half Inu blood Myoga was content to lie where he fell and was soon napping away.

Sitting near Kaede so that they could talk comfortably, Kagome asked, carefully so as to not give too much away, about accidentally created barriers. Which Kaede admitted was known to happen if the priestess was quite strong and had a powerful enough emotional trigger. Then as if it was only idle curiosity that had made her ask Kagome jumped right into inquiring about shikigami and how they were created.

Kaede had only outlined the most basic parts about the creation of shikigami when the curtain was pushed aside to admit a glowing, and pink faced Sango with an equally rosy Miroku close at her heels. Happiness radiated from the pair like heat from a fire, bathing the hut and everyone inside with its warmth.

Jumping to her feet Kagome ran to meet Sango, giving the slayer a gleeful greeting hug, which Sango returned in full.

Stepping back out of her friends arms Kagome gripped the slayers hands and grinned. "I'm so happy you…" Kagome paused and cast a significant look at Miroku, who suddenly blushed bright red, before turning her eyes back to Sango. "…made it back safely." She finished considerately, confident that her true point had been made.

Sango glanced over at Miroku as well. "Yes it was a long journey, but so very worth it." She admitted with a soft and loving smile.

Either oblivious to her true meaning or uninterested, Inuyasha spoke up. "Does that mean you found out something useful about the ants."

Kagome shot a wrathful glare his way, making him squirm. "What?" He barked in self-defense. "That's what she went home for in the first place isn't it?"

Shaking her head Kagome turned away, directing her attention back to Sango, a happily laughing Sango. Unable to look away Kagome marveled over the radiance that shown from the slayer in that moment. Never before had she looked so beautiful or so at peace.

Not alone in her thoughts Kagome noticed the awe struck look on Miroku's face, and with the greatest of pleasures she watched his expression melt into a mix of delight, pride and infinite gratitude. Something Miroku had said or done had managed banish the shadow that constantly darkened Sango's light.

Unable to resist Kagome smirked at the monk, giving him a blatant 'I told you so' look. Miroku started, then smiled in return, he paused long enough to caress Sango's glowing profile with his gaze one more time before looking back at Kagome with slightly shiny and red-rimmed eyes. "Thank you." He mouthed without a sound before giving his full attention back to the slayer.

"I found some old scrolls that document my clans war with the ants, but other than directions to create poisons more effective against them than most, I learned very little new. There is an old legend, even older than the war, about an ally to the ants, but I do not know if there is any truth in it. After all it seems to be one of the defining caricaturists of the ants that they rely on, and trust, only themselves. An ally seems unlikely, but the scroll said that she, a dark-skinned woman, was not one to be underestimated. Apparently no man could raise a hand to her, she was said to be an enchantress.

"And that made the trip worth it?" Scoffed Inuyasha. "Ok so the poison thing might be useful, but the rest? I didn't see any dark-skinned women with the ants last time we fought so how does that help us?"

Rather than take offense Sango grinned. "I never said it was the information about the ants that made the journey worthwhile." She stated before falling silent once again, offering no further information.

When Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, Kagome held up her hand, palm out in his direction. With an annoyed growl he snapped his mouth shut, and remained silent, crossing his arms to glare at her.

Kagome gave him a thankful smile and started to drop her hand when Shippo let out a gasp. Whipping her head around, hand frozen in place, Kagome sought out the cause of the sound. The little Kit was staring at her hand with a look of surprise on his face.

"Where did you get that shiny bracelet? It's really pretty, but I don't remember ever seeing it before, and boy does it ever look expensive!" He inquired with all the tact of the very young.

Kagome looked back at the ornament around her wrist and saw that with her hand raised as it was, the firelight was caught and reflected back dramatically, making the bracelet into a thing of true radiance.

Bringing her wrist in close Kagome caressed the smooth ivory and metal lovingly with the fingers of her other hand.

"It was a gift." She whispered huskily. Her eyes darting up to Inuyasha with a smile of adoration as her fingers continued their soft stroking motions.

Touched by her smile Inuyasha lost his angry look, instead a blush covered his face and a fire lit in his loins in direct response to watching those nimble fingers of Kagome's move over his gift.

They shared a heated intense look, need and desire so near the surface that no one could miss it… well almost no one.

Shippo jumped over stand next to Kagome and with only a moment's hesitation lightly lit upon her shoulder to look down at the piece.

"Wow it's even prettier up close. Did Inuyasha really give it to you? Seems much nicer than anything he'd pick." Questioned the fox dubiously.

Before Inuyasha had the chance to respond, as he was clearly gearing up to, given his venomous glare and cracking knuckles, Kagome spoke up.

"That wasn't nice Shippo." She stated firmly. "I think you should tell Inuyasha you're sorry."

Shippo opened his eyes wide and looked up into Kagome's in shock. She met his gaze steadily, and when he tried to use a cute pleading look on her she frowned, her growing displeasure flashing bright in her unwavering eyes.

Much to Kagome's surprise Shippo grew suddenly sullen, pouting like a scolded toddler. Given the look on his face she wouldn't have been all that surprised to see him fall on the ground kicking and screaming in a full on tantrum.

_'Inuyasha's right, I have been spoiling him to much.'_ Thought Kagome with a sense of shame.

Reaching up she took him in her arms and held him so that they were face to face.

"Shippo, I'm sorry but you were rude to Inuyasha, if you can't tell him you're sorry I'll just have to come up with some kind of punishment."

"But I don't want to!" He whined. "He's a big dummy who is always picking on me."

Kagome sighed. "Does he really pick on you or is he putting you in your place when you get too carried away? Has he been mean to you for no reason anytime in the last few weeks?"

Squirming Shippo fought to keep his righteous anger in place, but then he remembered the night he slept in Kagome and Inuyasha's arms. He thought over the time since they got Kagome back from Koga and realized that the only times Inuyasha had yelled at him lately was when he had been careless around Kagome.

"No." Whispered Shippo grudgingly.

"So if he hasn't been picking on you, and hasn't been mean to you for no reason, do you really think it's fair for you to say rude things about him?"

"No." Repeated Shippo just as grudgingly.

"Well then you need to tell him you're sorry… and if you don't, well, not only will I not stop Inuyasha from dealing with you himself, but I also won't give you any treats for a full week."

Shippo gulped, and turned to look at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. The hanyou narrowed his eyes at the kit and smiled ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled in surrender, looking back up at Kagome.

"Thank you, but you need to tell Inuyasha that, not me." Corrected Kagome gently.

Sighing as deeply as if all of the world's troubles rested on his tiny shoulders, Shippo climbed out of Kagome's arms. Once he stood on his own feet he turned to face Inuyasha who looked back at him blankly. Looking neither triumphant nor wrathful, he just waited.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Grated out Shippo sincerely, but with visible difficulty.

"Forget it." Huffed Inuyasha in response as he squared his stance and glanced away. "It's no big deal… you're forgiven." He finished in a near whisper of a voice.

Tears hovered on the edges of Shippo's eyes at those words and seeing them Kagome pulled him back into her embrace.

"Good job Shippo, I'm very proud of you. It takes a lot of strength to admit when you have been wrong and even more honor to say that you're sorry." She finished off her praise by placing a quick kiss against his forehead.

With a few unsteady breaths Shippo seemed to compose himself. "Does that mean I can have a treat now?" He asked shamelessly.

Laughing Kagome shook her head. "Sorry but I didn't bring any with me today, I'll try to remember tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." Replied Shippo as if he was making a supreme sacrifice, but then he grinned and hopped down. "Just make sure it's a really good one!" He called as he skipped away to show Miroku his new weapons. Boring things like jewelry and manner lessons forgotten.

At his departure, Sango approached. "May I see?"

With a grin Kagome held out her arm and let the slayer study the bracelet that adorned it. After a few moments and a few brushes of her fingers over the surface Sango raised her smiling face.

"It's every bit as lovely as you deserve. Inuyasha choose well." She stated complementary but then she noticed that Kagome's other hand was absently fingering an unfamiliar necklace. "But I see that it is not the only new jewelry you wear. Was the necklace also a gift from Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled broadly. "Yes… and just wait until you see what it does!" She teased evasively.

Soon after that the group made their way outside and to an open clearing so that Kagome could show off Shinseihanone. Inuyasha helped by setting up targets for her to destroy. Sango offered a few pointers about stance and swing, improving Kagome's aim even more. Soon though, Kagome felt the strain in her arm, its need for more recovery time becoming clearer with every swing. So to end the demonstration, and to bring the show to an exciting finish, Kagome thrust power into the whip and lashed it up at the sky, holding an image of what she wanted the energy she'd unleashed do firmly in her mind.

Pink light erupted from the weapon and streaked up into the clear blue sky in a blazing line before bursting outward in a spectacular explosion, filling the sky with light like a New Years rocket. The lights sparkled and fell towards the earth, a warm glowing rain.

A few hands rose into the air to catch the lights, like you might try to do with flakes of snow, but they faded away before reaching them.

Stunned silence and wide eyes met her as she turned with a self-satisfied grin to face everyone. Laughing at the looks, Kagome drew Shinseihanone through her hand in a caressing motion before gripping the last pebble in her fingers and pulling it back to meet the fang.

Dropping the necklace back over her head Kagome danced her way over to Inuyasha. Only he had completely lost that look of surprise, grinning back at her instead with pride and possessiveness shining out of his eyes like a beacon she could not resist.

"So did I do ok?" She asked as she leapt into his arms, an action that was becoming compulsive.

"It was alright." He answered casually, almost sounding bored, but then in contrast to the tone of his voice he suddenly kissed her with barely leashed passion. Gripping the back of her head in one hand and holding her firmly against his chest with his other arm, he molded her body to his tightly. As if he couldn't stand to let even air come between them.

"Most impressive." Said Miroku sometime later, just after she and Inuyasha had managed to pull themselves apart. The tone of his voice left it questionable as to weather he was referring to the firework show or the kiss.

"Thanks." Replied Kagome, answering either possibility with blushing smugness.

Growing serious she turned to Sango. "I was hoping you'd help me train… tomorrow though… not today." She added quickly.

Nodding Sango answered without hesitation. "I'd be honored."

"Thank you!" Cried Kagome gratefully with a happy clap of her hands.

The girls shared a smile, then each looked slowly past their friend to the attentive man beside them, and the smiles grew.

After winking conspiratorially at Sango, Kagome turned away and directed her attention fully onto Shippo.

"Ok it's your turn!" She cried with honest excitement, she wanted to see just how skilled he was, but more importantly, she needed to know how close he was to being lethal. Something inside her wept bittersweet tears as she watched Shippo take aim at the hastily constructed bull's-eye. A target made up of nothing more than the cleanly cut end of a large log resting on top of another downed tree trunk. Circles had been scratching into the flat face of wood and darkened with dirt.

Loading one on the real, but as of yet, non-poisoned darts that filled a new pouch at his hip, Shippo swallowed thickly and gave his little body a quick shake before carefully taking aim.

Sighting down the barrel Shippo drew a slow breath in through the sides of his mouth, and then he blew. The dart flew strait and embedded itself admirably deep into the wood of the target, just inside the outermost line.

Every one cheered, even Inuyasha clapped his hands together a time or two… after Kagome nudged him. So it wasn't perfect… it was decent for a beginner.

Determined, wearing an unhappy scowl Shippo ignored the applause, loaded another dart, and got halfway closer to the center. The next shot hit just a little to the opposite side of the middle.

When the one after that went way too high, missing the target altogether, he stomped one little foot in frustration.

"You were trying too hard that time, you didn't trust your instincts… relax… listen to your gut." Murmured Inuyasha gruffly.

It took three more shots before he got the bulls-eye, just barely, but Shippo never missed the target again, and none of the darts were really far off center.

Happy to stop while he was ahead and triumphant, Shippo skipped to the target and retrieved his darts, even taking the time to hunt down the one that had gone wide, before running back to collect his due in praise.

Which Kagome for one was more than happy to provide. She heaped a mountain of praise down on his comically thrust back shoulders, before noting the angle of the sun and directing her attention to Inuyasha.

"We should get going soon, dinner must be just about done and we promised mom we'd be there."

"Whatever you say." Answered Inuyasha almost neutrally, but Kagome caught the subtle laughing tone behind the words. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

Kagome paused to share a giggle filled hug with Sango and let Shippo coax a few more compliments from her. After the semi-quick goodbye, she and Inuyasha promised to be back the following morning and took off for the well.

"I told you Miroku wouldn't mess it up." Taunted Kagome playfully once they had left the group far enough behind.

"Ya, ya, ya… clever you." Responded Inuyasha easily. "Lets just wait and see if he can keep from messing up in the future." He challenged smugly as the well came into sight.

"You're such a pessimist." Grumped Kagome with a sulky look.

Pausing before answering, Inuyasha thought about that for a minute then shook his head.

"No I'm not! Not anymore at least." Declared Inuyasha meaningfully as he lifted her into his arms and picked up the pace. Proving his physical prowess yet again, he somehow managed to kiss her both tenderly and expertly WHILE he continued to run. Holding her close, not once breaking that loving kiss, he reached the well, smoothly jumping over the edge and into the waiting darkness within.

-

* * *

-

Legs hanging down limply from the tree limb she sat upon, Kanna stared into her mirror, seemingly untouched and uncaring, but aching inside. She saw all the ways that Mumei used her sister, all the ways he abused her, and not once did Kagura cower. She never pleaded, or wept, instead she insulted and defied him at every turn.

Didn't Kagura know that it was useless, that there was no escape for them… ever? No life beyond their service to Naraku.

Kanna told herself that was how it was, over and over, trying to diminish the nobility of Kagura's actions. She even managed to find some small measure of success. Deep down Kanna knew that in Kagura's place she would not have chosen to be as resistant to the amorous attention. Kanna reasoned that it was better to incite the anger of ones enemy as little as possible. If playing the part of an agreeable lover could buy her some better treatment, why not? After all a body was nothing more than a thing. Why endure so much pain when a little less defiance would save her from it?

Those were the things she told herself… the things she even believed to a point, but still, Kanna found it impossible to do anything other than admire Kagura. And the more she did, the more she ached with sympathy towards her headstrong sister, until the pain of it was a never ending burn in the hollowness of her chest.

Every moment spent looking into the mirror made it worse, but she could not turn away. She could not leave Kagura all alone. So Kanna accepted and endured the pain with no hope of release.

Not so much as a flutter of her lashes betrayed her as she inwardly felt herself drown in unshed tears and choke on firmly lodged sobs. Kanna was filled with the unobtainable desire to have, even if it was only for a moment, just one of a thousand ways to release the pain.

Any one of them would have been a welcome gift, any one at all, but Kanna knew there would be no such a thing for her. She would never be permitted to let anything of her inner self be seen, not ever, for she was Kanna, the void.

A living doll, nothing more.

Through the mirror came Kagura's voice as she dared to laugh at Mumei yet again, even the mocking bitterness that filled the sound could not prevent a flash of envy from flickering to life within Kanna. It burned alone for a moment before merging with the many other emotions that swirled within her like a cadged storm. Her experience with such intense emotions too new and inadequate, she did not know how to control them.

Before she could even try, Naraku's voice crept into her mind like tendrils of dark, dirty smoke, commanding her to return to his side. Without any perceptual hesitation Kanna submitted to his orders, dropping from the tree as lightly as the feathers that were her sister's trademark. In the middle of a fresh burst of Kagura's contemptuous giggles, Kanna blanked her mirror and stated walking.

_'I wonder what it feels like to laugh?'_ She thought, not for the first time, nor likely the last.

-

* * *

-

I don't really know what to say this time.

Umm… The story should start moving faster here soon as I struggle to get the various plot threads woven together. A rather daunting task to be honest, but one I am determined to see through. So many things to cover yet… LoL… guess that means there are still quite a few chapters yet to come.

Hope that's not a problem.

Anyway, happy holidays, whatever those may be where you're at. Review if you had fun reading, and take care. I want all of you to make it back here safe and sound for my next update… where we just might get to see a certain peacock loving, big haired, check pincher.

Maybe… LoL…


	35. A Day of Gifts

Hey there… been a while, sorry about that, but rather than make you listen to me explain I'm going to send you right into the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Inuyasha held Kagome while they drifted, floating weightless in that moment outside and within time, the kiss lasting both an eternity and a mere instant.

As they floated between their perspective worlds, kept aloft by clouds of blue hued light, Inuyasha's embrace on Kagome shifted. He released her legs and wrapped his arms tightly around her back instead, holding her firmly against his chest. Captivated by the way she molded to his form like his perfectly fitted other half.

When solid ground formed beneath their feet, Kagome's toes barely touched it, most of her weight still held securely by Inuyasha. With great reluctance he released her lips, pulling back just far enough to meet her eyes. Only to find that he could barely see them in the darkness of the shrine, damn human weakness was already creeping up on him.

"Does your family know… about me and the New Moon?" He asked nervously with a glace up out of the well.

"I've mentioned it… but they probably don't realize it's happening tonight. You don't have to worry; my family isn't going to think badly about it. None of them will, I promise. They really do care about you, Inuyasha. Little things like turning human or demon don't matter to the people who really know you." Assured Kagome earnestly.

Inuyasha tried to accept Kagome's words as truth, but a lifetime of hiding on this night had left its mark. Shame over his weaker human form was deeply ingrained into his nature. It was something he feared would always be a part of him, even if Kagome's acceptance, and that of his friends had lessened it.

With a huff to cover the sigh he had almost released instead, Inuyasha squared his shoulders, scooped Kagome into his arms once more, and leap out of the well. A move that took a good deal more effort than he let show.

_'Damn New Moon.'_

As they made their way to the house Inuyasha brooded silently about the weakening of his abilities. Having them slowly seep away in the hours leading up to sunset was actually worse than sunset it's self, when whatever was left of his demon power vanished all at once.

Weakened they might be, but not so weak that he didn't stop dead just before reaching the door. On alert he strained his ears while drawing in a slow deep breath, scenting the air.

Someone else, not just Kagome's family, waited inside, someone familiar but not well known. It took Inuyasha far longer than normal to place the scent, causing his mood to darken, but even so when the knowledge came it wasn't welcome news.

"Fuck." He growled.

Behind him Kagome reached out to lay a hand on his back.

"What is it?" She asked in a solemn tone.

Inuyasha turned to face her, a frustrated frown on his face.

"That Prince-a-pull guy's inside." He growled.

"Are you sure? What on earth is he doing here?" Kagome questioned in a muffled shriek.

"How in the hell should I know?" Answered Inuyasha, dismissing the first question all together.

"He can't see you as a human… He's already seen you with silver hair and gold eyes… suddenly having black hair and brown eyes will be a bit hard to explain."

"I figured that much out for myself." Huffed Inuyasha. "I'll go in through your window and wait in your room till he leaves." He added in a very put out voice.

"I'll sneak you some food if he is staying very long."

Inuyasha turned to go, but Kagome caught hold of his sleeve and held tight.

"I'm sorry it's the night of the New Moon. I would be proud to have you face Mr. Ikeda with me." She informed him seriously.

Some of the tension eased from Inuyasha's form. "I know you would." He answered in a low whisper as he pulled her into his arms.

He only held her for a moment then spun and stalked away, not angrily, but quickly, needing to put distance between them before he ended up changing his mind. He didn't like leaving her alone to face a guy he had only met once. But her family would be right there and he'd only be as far away as upstairs.

Kagome stood where he left her, watching him go, the colors of the sunset making his still silver hair glow with the tint of flames. She just couldn't help but take a second to appreciate his beauty once again, even though she knew he would hate to hear her use that word to describe him.

Yes he was brave, strong, clever, tough… all the things he strived to be, but he was also kind, generous, tender, vulnerable, and beautiful. So beautiful he took her breath away.

With an admiring sigh she turned and opened the door, bracing herself for what waited within.

"Mom I'm home!" She called with forced cheer.

"There you are dear, we're in the living room, I was just telling Mr. Ik… I mean Masahiro, that you would be back soon."

Kagome followed the voice, walking into the room as her mom turned back to face Mr. Ikeda with a smile.

"She is very reliable about her curfew." Praised Michiko before her smile faded and her head snapped back in Kagome's direction.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked in confusion.

"Tonight wasn't a good night for him to stay and visit." Answered Kagome evasively. She then dropped her head in a small bow to her Principal.

"Hello Mr. Ikeda, it's a surprise to see you here. I hope nothing's wrong."

"No, nothing wrong. I was passing through this area of town on my way home anyway and wanted to see for myself that you were no worse the wear after that incident today. From the way the other students were gossiping about it I imagine it must have been rather dramatic. Are you fully recovered?"

"Yes, it wasn't nearly so bad as it must have seemed. I had a mild headache and was distracted. When someone surprised me I overreacted and screamed… which made the headache suddenly worse. Inuyasha is a worrywart so he scooped me up and took me out of the room before I could tell him I was ok… That really was all there was to it. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"I was sure it was going to turn out to be something like that. Really though dear, next time it would be better if you told me these things, it makes me worry more when I am taken by surprise." Scolded Kagome's mother gently.

"I was going to tell you over dinner. By the way where are Sota and Gramps?" Asked Kagome, changing the subject.

"Sota is spending the night with a friend and your Grandfather is on a date, so it's just us tonight. Unless you'd care to stay for dinner Masahiro, there is plenty to…Oh no! I need to check on the food." Exclaimed Michiko.

"I'll do it!" Volunteered Kagome quickly. "I have to go upstairs and get cleaned up anyway."

"Thank you dear." Replied her mother, settling back into her chair.

As she rushed into the kitchen Kagome overheard Mr. Ikeda accept her mother's offer. Smiling to herself, she quickly grabbed a bowl of ramen, put it in the microwave, and checked on dinner. Judging it just about done she turned down the heat and went back into the living room to tell her mom. Then, task accomplished and ramen in hand, she escaped upstairs.

When she opened the door to her room, Inuyasha spun sharply in her direction and Kagome saw that the sun had set while she was downstairs. Instead of the more familiar gold and silver, dark eyes framed by ink black hair met her gaze. However it was not those superficial differences that made Kagome pause in the doorway.

Human or not, Inuyasha was managing to project volatile, agitated energy with every bit as much ferocity as he did in pissed off hanyou form. Meeting his searching gaze she offered up a tiny smile that was meant to be comforting and allowed the intensity of his stare wash over her. His eyes sweeping over her like a searching touch, eyes which blazed with unexpectedly fierce emotions.

"I can't smell you like this! I can't even hear you!" He snarled as he stalked towards her. "I couldn't tell where you were."

Kagome barely managed to summon the sense to move the hand holding his ramen out of the way in time to avoid having it crushed between them when his arms enveloped her.

"Stay." He pleaded.

Leaning into Inuyasha, Kagome nuzzled her face in against his throat, knowing what that entreaty had cost him. She knew how much he hated admitting to fear, no matter how indirectly, even his fear of not being there to keep her safe. Like all of his other confessions, it left Kagome filled with conflicting emotions, both elation and despair. She loved being trusted by him, loved that he was so protective, but it nearly broke her heart to realize that the wounds Koga's actions had carved onto Inuyasha were still far too raw, even more than her own.

Kagome wasn't about to fool herself into believing that she was over the kidnapping … and other things. The "incident" at school earlier was proof enough of that, but she was doing ok, she was healing. In the end she had defeated Koga, she had stopped him from ever being able to hurt her again. Knowing that gave her strength and confidence, but Inuyasha never got that kind of closure.

A sudden realization hit hard, insight striking her right between the eyes; Inuyasha wasn't just being protective of her. He was still worried about her, and had been all this time. His need to defend and protect her had been left unsatisfied, and so it had never eased.

_'Can a heart soar and break at the same time?'_ Wondered Kagome as she tightened her hold on him.

"Okay, I'll stay." She whispered. "I just need to go down long enough to give mom an excuse. I'll be right back."

Though he had to fight himself in order to do it, Inuyasha let her slip from his arms. Stoically he accepted the ramen she placed in his hands and watched her leave the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her Inuyasha's expression went dark, and with a growl every bit as animalistic as any he had ever made as a half demon he flung the food onto Kagome's desk and went back to what he had been doing before she'd come upstairs to deliver it.

He paced.

Walk, turn, walk again, then another turn, more walking… After what felt like an eternity she was back, softly smiling at him in that way that soothed and filled him with tenderness. She held a single plate, but one that was generously piled with food, way too much for just one person.

"I told them that I still had a bit of a headache and wanted to lay down. Mom knew I wasn't telling the truth, but she helped cover for me. I think she figured out that you're up here." Explained Kagome with a laugh as she held up the plate as evidence.

"Besides… it didn't seem like she minded having Mr. Ikeda all to herself. I think she might really like him, and I don't believe for a second that he stopped by here just to check up on me."

Inuyasha snorted. "Even I could have guessed that."

Sitting on her small throw rug with the plate of food between them Kagome and Inuyasha ate in comfortable silence. Occasionally one would lift their fingers to the others lips, brushing away imaginary crumbs, or offering bites of food.

It wasn't until the food was nearly gone that Kagome spoke up.

"So I was thinking… tomorrow would be a great day to bring a treat back with us for everyone. I still have some birthday money left over so paying for it's not a problem, and it would be a lot of fun."

"Ice cream?" Questioned Inuyasha enthusiastically.

"Exactly. We can borrow a cooler and pick up a bag of ice. I think we all have a lot to celebrate right now, so lets do something just for fun tomorrow. I promise to still spend some time training."

"Fine… if you want. I get to help pick out the ice cream right?" Agreed Inuyasha easily, sparking a giggle from Kagome.

"Sure, fair enough a price to pay in order to get you to carry everything."

"Brat." He replied with a chuckle.

Rather than go downstairs, Kagome stacked the empty dishes by the door when they finished eating. Then, with a semi apologetic kiss to Inuyasha, she went to her desk to study.

Instead of protesting Inuyasha amused himself by half-heartedly flipping through some of the books and magazines around the room. Most of his attention however remained focused on Kagome. Even having her within sight didn't fully alleviate the feeling of anxiety that had filled him when the sun had set and he'd lost his awareness of her. Knowing she was in the house had kept him upstairs, but just barely. It had been a fight to not go find her, prince-a-pull be damned, but he had kept his word and waited.

Except now that his mind was free to worry over it, the still present panic was starting to eat at him. He hated feeling like he couldn't protect her if the need arose because of how weak he was as a human.

Turning the next page with a bit too much force, Inuyasha winced as the sound of tearing paper cut through the silence that had filled the room.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he tried unsuccessfully to put the torn page back into place.

Kagome set down her pencil and crossed the room to join Inuyasha on the bed, pushing the book out of the way so that she could curl up against him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He huffed sounding insulted, but rather than pull back in a show of affronted dignity, he drew her closer.

Kagome lifted her head and gave him a highly skeptical look, one delicate brow arched high.

Inuyasha grunted and looked away.

Kagome rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"Let me guess then, I think you're busy over here worrying about me and keeping me safe."

"What! No! I mean… why would you think that?"

"Because I know you." She answered calmly, in direct contrast to his more frantic tone.

"So what if I am?" He snapped, but the words had no real bite.

Rather than answer Kagome stretched up and kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered as she nuzzled her nose against his. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"This is working pretty well." He murmured before reclaiming her lips for an even deeper kiss.

"Happy to oblige." She gasped when she was finally released long enough to draw in some much needed air.

With a raspy laugh Inuyasha hugged Kagome close.

"Damn, you're good for me. Too good for me, but I'm a greedy bastard and I'm keeping you anyway."

"You damn well better." Agreed Kagome fiercely.

Inuyasha smirked and gave her a quick squeeze.

"I love it when you swear." He confessed with a chuckle.

Kagome groaned. "That's your influence." She protested.

"Maybe, but it's not as cute when I do it."

Rather than answer Kagome pulled back far enough to jab Inuyasha in the ribs lightly before snuggling back in against him.

Sometime later a soft knock interrupted the peaceful lethargy that had stolen over the pair. It was Kagome's mother come to collect their dirty dishes and tell them that Mr. Ikeda had just left. There was a tense moment when Michiko fist saw Inuyasha's human self and he didn't take having her stare at him in stunned surprise particularly well.

"It's temporary!" He snarled, causing Kagome to reach out and squeeze his hand comfortingly while she stepped in to explain.

Michiko listened intently, quickly accepting the explanation and brushing off Inuyasha's moment of rudeness easily. Within moments she had dismissed his human state as unimportant except as a point of tenderness for him. After inviting them to help themselves to the leftovers she went back downstairs to set about cleaning. Treating the pair as if nothing was out of the ordinary at all.

Rather than follow, Inuyasha and Kagome, by silent agreement, simply snuggled into bed, willing sleep and morning to come quickly.

Neither did.

Some time later, when sleep proved tauntingly illusive, Inuyasha whispered to the girl in his arms.

"You sleeping yet?"

He thought she might be awake, but with his senses so damn muted he didn't trust himself to be sure.

"No not yet." She replied, twisting in his arms until she was facing him. "What's up?"

"Nothin' just checking."

Kagome smiled and pushed against his shoulders until he stretched out on his back, then she draped herself across his chest, chin propped up on the back of her hand so that she could gaze up at him.

"Any particular reason?"

Inuyasha felt himself blush, but ignored it, counting on the limited light to hide it from Kagome.

"Not really." He grunted

Unconvinced Kagome climbed her way up Inuyasha's body, only stopping when she was eye to eye with him. She stared down at him for a long silent moment, trying to puzzle out the riddles in his eyes. He scowled, and she smoothed it away with a brush of her fingers. Eyes drifting shut Kagome swayed closer and very slowly traced the shape of his nose with hers. Then she kissed him even more slowly.

"Still having trouble thinking up a reason?" She murmured huskily a moment later.

"One'll come to me, sooner or later." He replied breathlessly before stealing her lips back with his own.

"I'm sure it will." Agreed Kagome between kisses.

Soon sleep, reason, and even the New Moon were the farthest things from Inuyasha's mind.

There was only Kagome.

When morning came it did so quietly, a faint breeze blowing through an open window, ruffling the curtains. Flashing just enough light into the face of a sleeping hanyou to wake him.

Relieved to find his senses back to full strength, Inuyasha stayed were he was, using only scent and sound to locate and identify everything in his territory. Kagome's grandfather had come home at some point during the night and was now snoring down the hall. Michiko was downstairs working in the kitchen, and Sota was still gone.

Confident that all was secure for the time being Inuyasha pulled the still sleeping Kagome closer and waited contently for her to wake up on her own.

He didn't have long to wait, far too soon she was sitting up and working her way out of the bed. Only the reminder that they were going ice cream shopping prevented a vocal complaint. They both showered and dressed quickly, Kagome in a comfortable pair of jeans and a cute lightweight sweater, Inuyasha in a pair of strait legged sweats and a solid black t-shirt.

With only a small token protest Inuyasha found himself seated on the floor between Kagome's knees as she sat behind him on the bed, brushing out and pulling back his hair. She did it more for their mutual enjoyment than out of necessity, as Inuyasha would likely wear a hat during their visit to town.

When they descended the stairs to find something to eat and Michiko heard about their plans she gave Kagome even more money. Insisting that they let her help treat the people who fought by her daughter's side to show them how grateful she was.

Now well armed financially, Kagome led the cooler tooting Inuyasha into town, excited by the idea of surprising everyone. As they made their way towards the food market, they passed a bookstore that was advertising a big sale. It wasn't until they had made it halfway down the block from the store that Kagome halted in her tracks.

"I just had a great idea!" She cried delightedly as she turned and dragged Inuyasha back to the bookstore. Ignoring the funny looks directed at a silver haired boy toting a big red and white cooler, Kagome hurried to the non-fiction section and started searching through the books with enough determination at keep Inuyasha from interrupting her. Ten minutes later Kagome screeched in delight and held up her find for him to see, a thick biology book all about ants. Even better was the fact that it was one of the clearance items so it would hardly cut into their shopping fund at all.

She was so pleased by her find that Kagome almost walked right past another book, but, as if by fate, it managed to catch her attention just in time. A pictorial history of art through out the world. Chewing on her lower lip Kagome stared at the cover for a long time before grabbing it as well. It would make a perfect thank you gift for Mistress Mahouekaki. Still happy, even though the amount of ice cream they were going to be able to buy had been cut down significantly, Kagome hurried to the check out counter. After all how much ice cream would everyone be able to eat before it melted anyway?

Back on track at last, the pair hurried through the rest of the shopping, both of them eager to be on their way through the well. Inuyasha as it turned out, proved to be quite decisive about the ice cream selection, and with only a couple changes made by Kagome to stretch out their money a bit further they were ready to head home.

Once there Kagome made her goodbyes quickly while Inuyasha changed, promising to be back sometime that night, but warning everyone that it might be late. As always her family was infinitely understanding and supportive.

_'Enthusiastically supportive.'_ Mused Kagome, feeling a bit perplexed; sometimes it really did seem unreal how well her family was able to accept all this craziness.

She forgot to wonder about it a moment later however when Inuyasha literally swept her off her feet with one single powerful arm, the other was occupied with cradling the cooler full of ice cream securely, and carried her down through the well.

"You do that so well." She praised as he leapt out of the well on the other side and set her gently on the grassy ground.

"Of course!" He crowed boastfully before pausing to scrunch up his brow. "What did I do?"

Kagome laughed, and before she was able to pull herself together to explain, a certain excitable kitsune intruded.

"What took you so long!" He squealed as he clamored up Kagome's leg and onto her shoulder, practically burying himself under her hair.

"You have to protect me and not let her pinch my cheeks anymore!" He wailed.

Inuyasha tensed.

_'Cheek pinching? Damn, that can only mean one thing. So much for having a chance to relax before the old bird showed up.'_ He fumed silently, avoiding the more uncomfortable emotions that flickered to life with the knowledge that if Mistress Mahouekaki was there, so was the ring.

"Yoo-hoo! Shipi-poo! Don't be shy, aunty Kaki just wants to tell you how adorable you are, and take your measurements so I can make you some cute new clothes." Came an unmistakably shrill voice from someplace just out of sight.

Hearing her, Shippo let out a moan of despair. Making Inuyasha suddenly felt sympathetic towards the little fox demon and so he quickly stepped in front of him and Kagome.

"Hey." He greeted amiably when Mahouekaki came into view with Keisei right on her heels, holding a stool in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"Inukins!" She screeched, picking up speed to rush forward and throw her arms around Inuyasha, who grimaced in reaction but otherwise endured the embrace willingly enough. Even managing to lift the cooler up over his head fast enough to keep it, and its tasty contents, safely out of the way.

"Oh! I've been waiting here all morning for you! If it wasn't for that charming monk friend of yours, his darling Sango, and that adorable Shipi-poo, I'd be quite cross with you for making me wait. But they have kept me so very entertained that the time simply flew by." She gushed.

Releasing Inuyasha she quickly circled him to take hold of Kagome's hands.

"I've been waiting for you as well. I have something for you, it's just a little gift mind you, a way to thank you for all the happiness you've given my dear sweet Inukins. Come along, it's back at camp. Camping… such a rustic thing to do, but I've been enjoying this journey immensely. I really must get out more often." Twittered Mahouekaki as she pulled Kagome along behind her.

"Thank you, but you really didn't need to go to so much trouble."

"Oh pish! It was no trouble, I enjoyed it. You, young lady should know better than to begrudge an old woman her fun." Countered Mahouekaki easily.

Impulsively Kagome reached out and gave the self-proclaimed 'old woman' a hug, causing Shippo to burrow even deeper under her hair, tucking himself behind her neck and on top of her backpack.

"I wouldn't dream of it, thank you." She stated sincerely.

Clearly pleased Mahouekaki preened in delight, making Inuyasha suppress a hearty laugh and Keisei let out a sigh.

Keen ears twitched in the peacock demons direction as Inuyasha turned to glance at the feathered servant. The adoring love struck look on his bird like face while he stared at his mistress was more than a little unsettling. Before Inuyasha had any new images of the two of them seared into his mind he turned his attention back to a much more pleasant subject, namely, Kagome.

When he found her smiling dreamily at Keisei however, he could not suppress a low growl of displeasure. Hearing the unhappy grumble Kagome started and cast Inuyasha a confused questioning look. Not wanting to admit to being jealous Inuyasha turned his head away and crossed his arms stubbornly, refusing to look at her.

A moment later a small hand grasped his chin and his head was forcefully spun back to meet fuming chocolate colored eyes.

"I thought the look he was giving Mahouekaki was cute! I wasn't falling under his spell again you baka!" She hissed.

When Inuyasha opened his mouth to defend himself Kagome stopped him with a glare. Without another word she turned and spun away, marching back to Mahouekaki and reclaiming the older woman's arm.

"Lets go see this rustic camp of yours shall we." She urged cheerfully.

With a scolding glance, Mahouekaki waggled a finger at Inuyasha and followed Kagome.

Heaving a sigh of defeat Inuyasha waved Keisei on ahead of him so that he could follow the group at a safe distance and sulk in peace.

Hanging back he watched as Kagome greeted a blushing Miroku and Sango, the pair had clearly been interrupted in the middle of something. Staying to the fringes of the group he set the cooler on the ground and plopped down to sit on it with a frown.

Needing a distraction Inuyasha turned both his head and ears back and forth, scanning the forest, checking the area around them for possible threats. A shriek from Kagome had him spinning his head back around and leaping to his feet to rush to her side. Before he had moved however, she followed the cry by squealing a gushing thank you and hugging Mahouekaki.

Curiosity peeked he crept forward to see Kagome hugging a swath of blue fabric against her chest.

"…woven by steel spiders." He caught Mahouekaki saying as he approached. "Fabulous material, it is wonderfully light weight and soft, but as strong as armor. I'm just sorry I didn't have more time for a few more embellishments…"

"Don't be! It's beautiful exactly as it is… I love it!" Cut in Kagome holding the fabric out in front of her so that she could look at it, letting Inuyasha finally see what all the fuss was about.

She was holding up a short kimono with a branch of cherry blossoms embroidered across the back. Inuyasha had to admit, even if it was only to himself, that the soft green of the leaves and the pale pink flowers looked great against the light blue background. He was thinking about how much nicer it would look once it was on her when Kagome handed the kimono to Sango so that she could hold up and examine a matching pair of hakama.

"I noticed during our last visit that your leg coverings were much more fitted than I am use to seeing. I tried to match that style close enough so that these ones would be comfortable for you." Spoke up Mahouekaki as Kagome held the hakama to her waist to see how they looked.

Inuyasha soon saw what she meant, unlike his billowy pants, the ones that had been made for Kagome were cut much closer to the body, not tight, but almost. They were kind of like the things she had called 'slacks' that he'd worn back in her world.

"They are so pretty! Are you sure I should wear them while traveling and fighting? Won't they be ruined?" Asked Kagome as she caressed the pristine fabric. "I don't often manage to stay clean on our adventures."

Mahouekaki burst into loud cackling laughter.

"Have Inuyasha's robes been ruined by his treatment of them? Oh no my dear, you need not worry about that, so long as the fabric is mostly intact the robes will clean and repair themselves given enough time. Though I am still a believer in a good and proper washing when it's due. Now off with you… Keisei set up a screen through those trees over there." She indicated the direction with an imperial wave of her hand. "I want you to go try them on so that I can be sure they fit properly. Sango dearie, would you be so good as to escort her?"

Surprised, but willing Sango nodded her consent and stood to go with Kagome.

"Wait." Cut in Kagome as she shrugged off her backpack.

"It doesn't seem like enough of a thank you anymore, but I have something for you as well." Opening her bag she pulled out the art book and handed it to Mahouekaki.

"Just promise me you'll keep it mostly to yourself… it could be kinda bad if too many people saw it." She added as an after thought when Mahouekaki accepted the gift and enthusiastically started flipping through the pages.

"Oh my! I have never seen the like…. Where did you find a treasure like this? The images are so clear… what masterful artist could have put them to paper?"

Kagome smiled broadly, pleased that the gift was such a hit.

"It's a technique used in my homeland, and they're photo's not paintings… I don't understand the process well enough to explain how it is done, but it is a commonplace thing there. I am glad you like it, but don't give me more credit than I deserve, the book is truly a small gift by the standards of my home. These however…" Kagome held up her new clothing. "…are generous in any land. Thank you again. I will treasure them."

Looking very choked up, Mahouekaki dabbed at her eyes with a silk tissue, she sniffed delicately, her lower lip started to tremble… and then she burst into tears.

Kagome started to rush forward but then paused and looked over at Inuyasha. The pair shared a bemused look, Kagome's annoyance from earlier completely forgotten.

_'Just give her a sec.'_ They both thought with a grin.

Sure enough, only moments later Mahouekaki had cried herself out and gleefully shooed Kagome away to change.

After sharing one last smile with Inuyasha Kagome complied. Sango quickly joined her and the two girl's giggles could still be heard even after they had disappeared from sight.

"Keisei! The box!" Demanded Mahouekaki in a hushed shout.

As if by magic the Peacock demon immediately appeared from behind Zou's massive grey bulk, holding a small wooded box in his hands.

Inuyasha stood and crept forward, guessing what it contained.

"You finished it?"

Instead of answering Mahouekaki gave Inuyasha a reproachful look.

Inuyasha ducked his head.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"The box was once your Grandmothers… I made it for her as a gift. After she died your father gave it back to me. She and I were dear friends and he wanted me to have something to remember her by." Mahouekaki confessed as she gave the box a deeply affectionate look before turning back to Inuyasha.

"I want you to have it now. You can give it to Kagome or keep it for yourself whatever you like, but regardless of what you choose to do with it the box is now yours. It has the ability to protect whatever is placed inside of it. No one who does not have the right to open the box will be able to do so. Not without destroying it, and that would be extremely difficult indeed." She explained softly.

"Why?" Asked Inuyasha in a subdued tone as he studied the beautifully carved and inlayed box without reaching out to claim it.

"Because I made it that way! Really Inukins!" Scolded Mahouekaki in a show of affronted dignity.

"No not that! I'm sure it does everything you said. I meant, why are you are giving it to me?" He clarified.

Mahouekaki's face went soft with sympathy and tenderness.

"Because you do not have nearly enough mementoes of your family, and because I wanted to. So hurry up and take it already! I want to see your face when you open it… preferably before Kagome gets back!"

Blushing furiously under the combined stares of Mahouekaki, Keisei, and Miroku, Inuyasha took the box and lifted the lid. It opened easily to his touch and inside, resting on a bed of red silk, lay the ring. Swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat, Inuyasha lifted the ring out with careful fingers. Marveling over the deceptively simple looking piece he relaxed, knowing with absolute certainty that Kagome was going to love it.

At first glance it appeared to be crafted from textured silver. Only a closer look reviled that it was instead woven from the strands of hair she had taken from him, giving the whole ring a soft malleable feel.

Miroku let out a low whistle of appreciation, making Inuyasha jump. So intent on his examination that he hadn't heard the monk sneaking up behind him to peek over his shoulder.

"That will certainly put a smile on Kagome's lips, I had no idea you could be so sentimental." He teased.

Inuyasha growled and stomped a few feet away so that Miroku could no longer see the ring.

With a chuckle Miroku raised his hands in a gesture of peace and backed away to relax back on the pillows scattered about Mahouekaki's 'campsite'.

Ears cocked in the direction Kagome had gone, Inuyasha went back to scrutinizing the ring.

A single perfect lily bloomed from the center of the band, petals opening to fan out in a delicate circle. Unable to resist Inuyasha touched one with a careful claw tip and saw that like the band they were also as flexible and giving as fabric… or real flower petals.

But the rings crowing glory was the three delicate stamens that rested in the center. Each one toped by one of the crystallized drops of his blood. Though small, all three of the gems flashed and sparkled as if they held their own tiny ember of light in their hearts.

Chocked with emotion Inuyasha turned to look at Mahouekaki, letting his eyes say what his lips would not. She smiled and nodded her understanding, before turning away to dab at her own eyes.

Inuyasha looked back down at the ring and even as he thought it, he knew it was stupid, that a piece of jewelry didn't really matter, but for some reason having a gift that felt worthy of Kagome, made him feel just a little bit more deserving of her. As if it proved that he might actually be able to provide a good enough life for her to make up for all that she would be giving up to be with him.

Strange that such a small thing could feel as if it bore the weight of his entire future.

Coughing to clear his throat, Inuyasha put the ring back in the box but continued to stare.

"So how does it work? How will it let me know Kagome needs me?" He questioned.

"Through this." Answered Mahouekaki, holding her hand out to him.

Inuyasha approached and reached out for what she offered. In her hand was a very simple and slender silver band. Apparently also woven from his hair, but not entirely, through the center of the ring was one single strand of black.

"How'd you get one of Kagome's hairs?" He asked feeling a bit slow.

Mahouekaki giggled shrilly, and Inuyasha dropped his ears down against his head defensively.

"It wasn't difficult, I didn't even need to pluck one. She was considerate enough to leave one behind on the blanket after our visit… a good thing to, since I had forgotten." Confessed the old bird with a cackle. "Once you are both wearing them, the rings will activate and form a connection, if your dear Kagome has need of you, your band with react… I can't say exactly how, that part varies depending on the nature of the people the magic was crafted for. It may start to feel hot or cold. The finger it rests on might itch or tingle… or any one of a hundred other possibilities. One thing however is constant… whatever the reaction is, it will grow stronger depending on the intensity with which she needs you."

Inuyasha started to ask her to explain in more detail, but then he heard Kagome approaching. Dropping his ring into the box with hers Inuyasha snapped the lid shut and looked for a place to hide it. It was small but not so small that it wouldn't make a noticeable bulge if he placed it in his Haori. Frantic eyes darted from side to side before zeroing in on Miroku, and in less than a heartbeat he leapt to follow. Stuffing the box into the monk's hand he growled a warning.

"Don't you dare loose this… just keep it out of sight for a while."

Miroku lifted a hand to grasp Inuyasha tense forearm, a gesture of reassurance and friendship.

"I give you my word, I will keep your gift to Kagome both safe and secret… and I'm only going to charge you a few good words with your friend over there." Miroku indicated Mahouekaki with a nod and a sly smile. "I would like to surprised Sango one of these days as well."

Inuyasha remembered his other box, one that the old woman was keeping safe for him… He and Kagome couldn't possibly need all of the jewelry it contained, and he knew she wouldn't mind sharing with their friends. With a proud grin, Inuyasha realized he didn't need to ask the old bird to make anything else, he could give Miroku something to give Sango himself.

"I can do better than that. Keep that safe and you'll have a present for Sango before night fall." Promised Inuyasha as he spun away to face the direction Kagome was about to appear from.

Behind him he heard Miroku choke back whatever he had been about to say when the girls walked into view, there was a rustle of fabric, and then silence.

_'She looks so beautiful in blue.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as she rushed forward with her arms spread wide to show off the clothing.

Reaching them Kagome spun in a circle, grinning brightly.

"This is the most comfortable outfit I've ever worn! Honestly I don't know how to thank you." Gushed Kagome as she clasped Mahouekaki's hands in her own.

"You already have my dear, you already have." Assured the elderly woman with a squeeze of her fingers. "But dearie, perhaps you might be willing do me a just an itty bitty favor."

"I'll certainly try. What is it?" Answered Kagome easily.

"Can you convince that adorable little fox kit to stand still long enough for me to get a good look at him? He's about to have his second growth spurt." When Kagome started to interrupt to ask for clarification, Mahouekaki waved her hand dismissively and added. "It's a fox demon thing… mark my word, very soon he will shoot up like bamboo in the spring. I'm quite sure he will more than double his height before the summer has ended. He really is going to need new clothing soon, and who better to dress such a little cutie then me? Besides if he is around all the dangerous things you and Inukins have told me about in your stories he should have a great deal more protection… all of you should, but one thing at a time. Now let me think… what fabric will suit him best? Oh bother! What supplies do I have on hand back home?"

"Why are you doing all this?" Cut in Kagome in a wondering and confused voice. "All of you, Totosai, Myoga, you… one by one all of you have appeared out of nowhere and helped us without asking for anything in return. Why?"

"Oh my dear girl… you wouldn't need to ask that if Inukins father was still here with us. My Taishy was an exceptionally good and noble demon. Anyone that was important to Inutaisho will, in turn, be important to the people who knew and loved him. Even if initially it's only by default. However after meeting Inukins, we all saw the same thing, that he is very much his father's son, if a bit less refined. I just know Taishy would be incredibly proud of…" Mahouekaki broke off to indulge in another bout of tears… this time rushing across the campsite to hug the scowling Inuyasha yet again.

"Did you really have to set her off?" He complained while graciously letting the old woman manhandle him.

Kagome smirked and stuck out her tongue at him, but then she relented and looked around for Shippo. Seeing him hiding behind Sango she lifted her hand and urged him forward with a wave of her fingers. Once he was close enough she dropped down into a crouch, noting delightedly as she did how easy it was to move in her new unrestricting clothing.

"Well you heard her… do you want brand new, not to mention magically protective, clothes enough to stand still for Mistress Mahouekaki?" She asked.

"Will she pinch my cheeks again?" He asked back in a whisper.

"Possibly, but look at how bravely Inuyasha is dealing with her… I know you can be brave enough to put up with a little cheek pinching." Answered Kagome honestly and sympathetically.

Shippo gave an impressively huge sigh for someone his size and dropped his head.

"OK." He agreed morosely.

Feeling very proud of him Kagome kissed the top of his bowed head and stood.

"Mistress Mahouekaki? Shippo seems to be willing to let you get his size now, but I'd hurry if I were you. He's notorious when it comes to changing his mind."

Hearing that, Mahouekaki's weeping cut off mid-sob and she instantly released Inuyasha.

"Shipi-poo! Now just hold still so Aunty can get a good look at you." She crooned as she approached.

While Mahouekaki circled Shippo, ordering him to change poses from time to time, Kagome made her way in Inuyasha's direction.

"Better?" She asked.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in against his side.

"Now it is."

Kagome smiled and dropped her head onto his shoulder content to stay right where she was.

She was idly watching Shippo let Mahouekaki give his cheek that feared pinch once her examination was finished, when the though that he really deserved a nice treat for being so well behaved drifted through her mind.

"The ice cream!" She cried a moment later.

"I was wondering when you were going to remember about that." Teased Inuyasha as he let go of her in order to get the cooler.

Thanks to Kagome's loud cry and the strangeness of the box Inuyasha's retrieved, all attention was focused on the pair when he set the cooler down in front of her.

"We brought a special treat…" Explained Kagome as she bent to lift the lid.

Digging down through the ice that had only just started melting, Kagome pulled out the assorted boxes. Opening them she invited everyone closer and gave a brief run down of the selection.

Having enjoyed the chocolates Kagome had occasionally brought back with her before, Sango quickly decided on a chocolate-coated ice cream bar. Shippo was enamored by the bright colors of the popsicles and quickly picked an orange one, experience having taught him that treats in that color were often his favorites. Miroku took a bit longer to decide but eventually went with the creamy pink strawberry ice cream bar, likening its color to that of a maidens blush.

It wasn't until the three's rapturous cries of delight and singing praises rang out that Mahouekai inched closer to examine the snacks.

"These come from your homeland… like that… umm… book you gave me?" She inquired curiously.

"Yes, and I would be very grateful if you'd have some, we need to eat all of them pretty quick or else they'll melt."

"Melt?" Echoed Mahouekaki in wonder.

Kagome grinned and studied the choices, finally deciding to keep it simple she selected a chocolate-coated ice cream bar like Sango had picked and offered it to her.

When the older woman only held, and studied treat in bewilderment, Kagome took it back and removed the wrapping for her. With a grateful smile Mahouekaki accepted the ice cream back and, in an act of either gluttony or bravery, she didn't bother with a timid small taste. Instead she inhaled the entire bar in a single bite, reminding Kagome sharply of Totosai.

Chocking back laughter Kagome helped herself to a popsicle and urged Inuyasha to get himself something as well.

"Oh my darling dear girl… what a clever land you come from, I should very much like to visit it and see its wonders for myself. I have never tasted anything like that before in my entire long life. The dark coating was divine and the inside was as smooth as dream silk. Such decadence! Might I have another?" Asked Mahouekaki with the eagerness of a child.

Kagome giggled and waved her hand towards the cooler.

"Help yourself, that goes for everyone, we really do need to eat it all so don't be shy. Wait… where's Keisei? He should have some to. Keisei!"

Hesitantly and slowly the peacock demon reveled himself, inching out into view from behind Zou. Kagome smile warmly in welcome and pointed at the ice cream before going back to eating hers.

Feeling pleased with herself Kagome decided that the day was turning out to be about as perfect as a day could, but then Sango gave a sudden loud gasp, and Keisei visibly winced.

_'Oh no.'_

Longing filled eyes caressed the blue-feathered demon as Sango moved helplessly forward.

"Is he real? He looks so soft…" Murmured the enchanted girl dreamily as her hands lifted into the air, reaching out for him.

Head bowed in shame and fear Keisei started to retreat, but Kagome stopped him with a word.

"Wait."

Closing her eyes she reached deep within and focused her energy with more confidence and complexity then ever before, creating and shaping the spell she wanted as quickly as possible.

While Kagome worked Miroku stepped forward and planted himself in front of Sango, glaring angrily at Keisei. Seeing his rival, Keisei abruptly straitened and raised his head challengingly. He had clearly not forgotten the monk's flirtations towards his mistress during their last encounter.

When Keisei raised and spread his tail defiantly, Sango moaned in reaction and darted around Miroku. Luckily he managed to catch one of her hands and keep her from throwing herself at the demon, but just barely.

"Sango… wait, listen to me…" He pleaded.

"Keisei that's enough." Scolded Mahouekaki gently.

Instantly contrite Keisei's tail dropped and folded closed, but the challenging look he directed at Miroku remained in place.

Feeling like she was ready, Kagome opened her eyes and directed the power she had shaped towards Sango. It flew strait and true, a small blazing ball of light with wisps of power trailing behind it like the tail of a comet.

When it struck, Sango was completely bathed in blindingly bright pink light for a moment, then the brilliance faded until you had to look for it in order to see the faint pink glow that still covered her.

Blinking like someone who had just been abruptly awakened, Sango stopped trying to pull free of Miroku's grasp and looked around in confusion.

"What happened?" She asked turning to Miroku.

"Sorry… my fault. I forgot to warn you about Keisei." Answered Kagome instead.

"Warn me? Kagome what's going on?" Demanded the still confused slayer.

"Keisei, the guy with the pretty blue feathers just behind you, well he sort of… charms women. Not on propose though, it just happens. Magical pheromones or something like that. Anyway you were, well, charmed when I called him out of his hiding place. But I put a barrier like thing around you… so I think you should be good for the rest of the day… I think… I was kinda making it up as I did it. Kaede will probably be able to give you a better idea about long it will hold. Wait… did someone remember to invite Kaede?" Asked Kagome, clearly distressed.

Only silence answered her.

With a grumbled sigh Inuyasha stepped forward… holding his nearly finished second ice cream bar.

"I'll get her."

Kagome's face lit up.

Suddenly Inuyasha didn't begrudge the chore so much.

"Thank you." She said in a soft caressing tone.

Inwardly Inuyasha grinned, now delighted to be doing the task if it made her happy, and he could not help but wonder how much more brightly her eyes would shine up at him when he gave her the ring.

"No Biggie." He replied dismissively, turning to leave, but going a bit out his way in order to brush up against Kagome on his way.

The back of his fingers danced deliberately across hers, a glance was shared, and then he was gone.

Staring in the direction he had vanished, Kagome hugged her hand in against her chest and haltingly drew in a slow deep breath. Attempting to calm the sudden and frantic racing of her heart.

Somehow Inuyasha had put a world of intensity in that slight touch and look… making it feel far more intimate than the innocent contact should have felt, but not unpleasantly so. Quite the opposite, Kagome tingled deliciously from head to foot, still reeling from the emotions that had flooded her in that brief moment of contact… absolute longing and boundless love.

She wanted to run after him.

Blowing out the breath she had been holding Kagome shakily took another and forced her attention back onto the people around her, only to find them watching her with knowing amused smiles.

"What?" She growled half heartedly, still feeling too good to work up a proper rage.

Luckily Shippo was more or less oblivious and had his own self-motivated ideas about what they should be talking about.

"Kagome… If no one else REALY wants any more of the Popsicles maybe I could… if it was OK with you… could I share them with my friends?"

Knowing there wouldn't be enough popsicles for everyone Kagome frowned and thought about it before answering.

"Only if you promise to share with all of the village kids, even the ones who aren't always nice to you. Remember that there aren't enough to go around, so one gets to have a whole one, no matter how cute she is. Not even you." Kagome emphasized her point by wiping away a drying drop of orange from the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "Be fair and make sure that everyone gets an equal taste. Promise?"

Shippo nodded. "I promise."

"OK then, have fun, and don't forget to bring back all the wrappers."

"I know." Answered Shippo theatrically with a laugh. Kagome's insistence that none of her future garbage was left behind in the past was a long established, and familiar rule.

Kagome rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Just go… hurry up before it melts."

Delighted and bouncing with excitement Shippo snatched up the box of popsicles and bound away. Calling out loudly for his friends long before he was close enough for any of them to be able to hear him.

"My darling girl… the longer I know you the more I like you. What a wonderful mother you are going to be. My Inukins chose very well indeed. Oh I can't wait to see your adorable little babies. I'll make everything! Cribs, blankets, clothing… It will be so wonderful!" Crowed Mahouekaki with nearly manic glee.

Kagome choked on the bite of ice cream in her mouth. Bending over at the waist she coughed until it melted and airflow was reestablished.

"I think that might be a bit premature… Inuyasha and I are still really young, and I mean, we haven't even talked about… well that." Countered Kagome once she was able to speak again.

"Pish! It's never too soon to start planning, and the longer I am able to work on my gifts the more wondrous they will be." Lost to her plotting, Mahouekaki stopped speaking and rubbed her hands together wearing a smile simply filled with mischief.

Deciding that it would be futile to argue, and secretly thrilled by the idea of… someday, having the children who would wear those clothes and sleep in that crib, Inuyasha's children, Kagome offered no further protest. Instead she turned to survey the eccentric old woman's so-called camp. Though, with its colorful array of rugs and blankets as well as the numerous throw pillows, it certainly did not resemble any campsite she had ever seen before.

Grinning she swept her gaze past Sango and Miroku quickly, not wanting to intrude on the tender moment the pair was sharing.

Well, maybe not as quite as quickly as she could have.

The urge to linger was awfully tempting. Sango seemed unusually at ease, enough so that she had stretched out to lay down with her head and shoulders propped up on a large pillow, very near the seated Miroku. He had bent even closer in order to whisper something in her ear that had her both smiling and blushing ever so slightly. The fingers of one of his hands played idly with a lock of her hair, while she absentmindedly toyed with the edge of his robe.

Enchanted by the sight but feeling like a peeping Tom, Kagome finally forced her gaze away, and found her attention snared by Keisei. He was quietly inching his way through the shadows, clutching an ice cream bar in his hand. It looked like he was sneaking away, and Kagome realized he was.

She also realized that it was because he was trying to make it out of sight before anyone else looked at him, and thus activated his charm. A flood of sympathy filled her, she was willing to bet that he had never been able to just hang out with people… demons, whatever. He must have spent his entire life being more or less mobbed by women and in turn hated by the men who were jealous of his power.

_'Poor thing.'_

Before she knew what she was going to say, Kagome had moved to block his retreat, greeting his startled wide eyed look with a soft smile.

"Do you like it?" She asked, indicating the ice cream with a nod of her head.

Blinking timidly he seemed to puzzle out her meaning very slowly, finally glancing down at the half eaten treat in his hand. When he finally looked back up at her he nodded, but continued to watch her warily.

"I'm glad, honestly I didn't know what kind of food you might like… I haven't met any other Peacock demons."

Looking ready to bolt Keisei nodded again and moved back a step.

Unwilling to let him run off and hide from what might be the first chance he had ever had to sit down with others in a friendly relaxed way, Kagome pretended not to notice his retreat and held him in place by asking another question.

"Do you enjoy traveling? Mahouekaki said that she has really had fun getting out these last few days, but what about you?"

For a moment he seemed confused about how to answer, giving a soft trill of sound that seemed to convey thoughtfulness, before finally shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head simultaneously.

Kagome grinned. "I get it… you sort of, kind of, like it."

Seeming to be pleased that she understood, Keisei's face took on that expression that Kagome assumed was his version of a smile… or at least as close as he could come without the lips to form one.

"What have you liked about it?"

No longer trying to inch back away from her, Keisei considered the question for a while. Once again making that soft trill, before his eyes lit up and he lifted a hand to his brow, like someone shielding their eyes from the sun, and slowly turned his head fully from side to side.

"Ah ha! You like being able to look around and see things."

Bobbing his head delightedly, Keisei confirmed her guess.

"I like that part to. Sleeping on the ground and eating nothing but ramen for days on end… not quite so much."

Tilting his head to the side Keisei gave her an inquisitive look as he made a questioning warble of sound.

Thrown, Kagome had to stop and think about what she might have said that confused him, but it soon hit her.

"Ramen is a food from my homeland, easy to carry and cook, all you have to do is add hot water. It's even tasty, but eating the same thing over and over, day after day." Kagome shook her head with a grimace.

A sad look crossed Keisei's face as he nodded his agreement far too solemnly.

"Hey! I like eating ramen every day!" Cut in an affronted hanyou.

"Ya, but you're weird." Tossed back Kagome without pause.

"I'm weird? You're the one who likes to eat stuff so hot that it burns your tongue, now that's really weird."

Kagome turned to face the quickly approaching Inuyasha, but kept one eye on Keisei to make sure he didn't disappear.

"I never said it wasn't." She quipped. "For the record, I happen to like weird."

"Brat."

"Grouch."

Inuyasha growled and came to a stop directly in front of her, crossing his arms he attempted to stare her down, but his bravo was ruined by the twinkle of amusement visible in his eyes.

Seeing Keisei start to pull back, Kagome tossed a wink and a smirk up at Inuyasha before abruptly turning away to give Keisei her attention once again.

"Keisei… Mahouekaki already finished her ice cream, would you mind getting her another? After that I vote we all sit down and relax. It's a beautiful day and there's no where else any of us need to be… besides I want to hear more about both you and Mahouekaki. Something tells me the two of you have some great stories."

"My dear girl you don't know the half of it… but I'd be delighted to give you a few hints." Offered the woman in question.

Kagome grinned. "I'm sure that's true." She agreed with a giggle. Then, knowing that Keisei's continued participation was assured, she swung back around to face Inuyasha.

"Where's Kaede?"

"She said she'd come soon… she was busy splinting the arm of a some kid who managed to fall out of a tree."

"Maybe I should go…" Started Kagome, her face filled with concern.

"She thought you'd want to help, and told me to tell you not to worry about it. That it wasn't bad and she had it covered." Assured Inuyasha.

He was gratified when Kagome easily accepted his word and immediately relaxed, a warm smile erasing the look of concern.

"That's good, who was it?" She asked as she started walking towards the pile of pillows near Mahouekaki's stool.

Not able to recall the kid's name, Inuyasha gave a brief description, and Kagome soon placed him.

Abruptly forgetting about village children Kagome shared a look with Inuyasha as he helped her lower herself onto the blankets. Both of them fully aware that his hands lingering a good deal longer than was needed before he let go and plopped down behind her. After wedging a few cushions behind his back for support he looped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

More than content with the arrangement Kagome reclined back against him, quickly getting comfortable. One of her hands came to rest on a raised knee, Inuyasha's bent legs forming a protective wall on either side of her, a cage of muscle and strength she had no wish to escape. The fingers of her other hand tangled with his and settled passively against her stomach.

"You really are amazingly comfy." Praised Kagome in a hushed tone.

Inuyasha huffed in mock annoyance as he stroked his cheek against her hair.

Even as Mahouekaki launched into an animated story about a bear demon emissary who had proven to be extremely allergic to Keisei's feathers, Inuyasha and Kagome were only able to give the woman a very small part of their attention. Enough to know when they should nod or laugh, but both were far more aware of the sensual way Kagome's fingers were kneading into his knee and of the growing hardness against the small of her back. Which she seemed to delight in tormenting with less than innocent wiggles and squirms.

One story soon led into another, and then another yet. Tales of humor and affection… at times a bit too much affection, but Mahouekaki never once mentioned how they had met or why they had grown so close. An omission that Kagome noted, despite the limited attention she was paying to the telling.

Luckily for the peace of mind of her listeners, Kaede arrived in time to interrupt Mahouekaki's far too in depth description of Keisei's massage skills, a tale that had the Peacock Demon's cheeks heating to a noticeably purple hue.

As soon as the necessary greetings had been made, Kagome reluctantly rose from Inuyasha's embrace. Fortunately she no longer needed to act as his living shield against observant eyes… Mahouekaki's methodical description of how the texture of feathers felt against bare skin had effectively banished his need for cover.

Having been waiting for a chance to speak to Mahouekaki again, away from Kagome, Inuyasha let her go without complaint. He watched as she dragged Sango away from the obviously disappointed Miroku, and presented the slayer to the elderly priestess. Figuring they would be talking about the barrier spell Kagome had cast for a little while Inuyasha shifted closer to Mahouekaki.

"Hey… umm… do you still have that box with you? The one with all the jewelry and stuff?" He whispered.

Assuming a covert persona Mahouekaki, nodded slyly while darting her eyes back and forth furiously.

"Good, I promised to let Miroku pick out something to give Sango… he needs a chance to look at it without her around… Kagome either… I still want the rest of the stuff to be a surprise for her."

"I understand perfectly Inukins, don't worry I'll take care of everything. Just leave it in the hands of your dear old bird." She quipped with great affection.

Mission accomplished, Inuyasha reclaimed his former position, content to wait. Mahouekaki whispered instructions to Keisei, who quickly jumped up and disappeared behind the big and still kinda freaky one-eyed elephant.

Moments later she climbed to her feet and crossed camp to round up the other women and lead them away. Inuyasha caught the words 'girl talk' and 'walk', before Mahouekaki cast a wink back his way as the group vanished from sight behind some tree's. Keeping a careful ear on the drone of their voices Inuyasha waved Miroku closer as Keisei approached holding the large flat box that held his new wealth.

Puzzled but intrigued the monk quickly came to stand beside Inuyasha as Keisei balanced the box on one hand and opened the lid with the other, holding it so that the contents were presented to the men. Inuyasha was a bit gratified when Miroku's reaction was almost as dramatic as his own had been.

"I don't understand. Who are these for?" He blurted out as he gaped in stunned wonder.

"I'll give most of them to Kagome… soon… but I said I'd make sure you had a present for Sango before sunset... so pick something."

Miroku swung around to stare at Inuyasha.

"These all belong to you!" He bellowed.

Growling, Inuyasha clamped a hand over the monk's mouth and pulled him into a headlock.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "Are you trying to ruin the surprise?"

Shaking his head as well as he could under the circumstances Miroku denied the accusation.

"Then you'll keep it down from now on?" Demanded Inuyasha still holding him firmly.

Miroku nodded, and Inuyasha let go with one last grumble of annoyance.

"So hurry up and pick… I don't know how long Mahouekaki will keep the girls away."

"I don't even know where to start…" Confessed Miroku as he peered into the box. "You really mean to just let me pick anything?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Pretty much, I guess I'd rather keep a few things, mostly the stuff that has my old man on it, like that one. But anything else… sure, why not?"

Miroku picked up the large fan shaped hair comb Inuyasha had indicated, studying the elegant dog demon that made up the focus of the design.

"This was your father?" He dared to ask.

For a while Inuyasha was silent, staring at the image.

"Yep… that's my dad." He finally replied proudly.

Impressed by both Inuyasha's tone and the appearance of his fully demon father, Miroku gently laid the hair ornament back in its place and turned his attention to the other items. The big flashy jewels caught his attention at first, but then he tried to picture them on Sango and changed his mind. They didn't suit the warrior woman he loved. Sango needed something that was simple, elegant, and unobtrusive. He paused on the same chain of red stones that Inuyasha had considered giving Kagome before spotting the bracelet she now wore. However, just as had happened before, something else soon caught and held the monks eye.

Reaching out hesitantly Miroku picked up a jade hair stick crowned with a small cascading spray of such realistically carved ume blossoms that it surprised him when he felt the hardness of stone instead of the softness of flower petals.

Easily imagining the beautiful kanzashi tucked into his beloved Sango's sensibly pulled back hair, giving her functional hairstyle a touch of girlishness without going overboard. Miroku closed his fingers around it tightly and looked over at Inuyasha for approval.

"Pretty good choice, at least something like that won't get in Sango's way during a fight." Observed Inuyasha pragmatically. "Is that the one you want?" He prodded when Miroku didn't reply.

"Yes, thank you, but how do I compensate you? This must be worth a great deal."

Inuyasha glowered. "I got it for nothing… you're my friend so you get it for nothing to. Now are you done looking or what?"

Miroku nodded holding his prize close.

"Good, what about that thing I gave you? Is it still safe?" Demanded Inuyasha as Keisei bowed respectfully to him before glaring at Miroku and wandering away.

"Right here." Replied Miroku, pulling the box from his robes.

"Just keep it hidden a while longer… and don't forget to ask Mahouekai what the hair thingy does."

"Does?" Questioned Miroku with a confused frown.

Inuyasha shrugged. "The old bird puts spells on everything… They're all good, but you should still know what they are."

"Such as?" Demanded Miroku with a dubious look at his prize.

"How the hell should I know? I haven't asked her what everything does yet! She told me that none of the stuff would ever break, except by strong magic, and that the bracelet I gave Kagome would help her calm down when she touches it… Hmm… I should probably tell her that…" Mused Inuyasha as he realized that he had forgotten to do so.

"That would be wise… and Inuyasha?" Miroku meet his hanyou companion's eyes. "Thank you again my friend."

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, and none too pleased about that, Inuyasha grudgingly nodded his acceptance of the thanks, before brushing it off and leaving in search of Kagome. Grumbling the whole way about how far the girls had gone and the general irresponsibility of women.

Miroku watched him leave then looked down at the gift in his hand, admiring it once more before secreting it inside his robes with Inuyasha's box. Deciding to take advantage of the quiet he made himself comfortable with every intention of enjoying a nap before everyone else returned.

The sudden and bone shakingly loud cries of the large gray animal that served as Mistress Mahouekaki's transport dispelled any chance of that.

With a scowl directed at the Peacock Demon who stood with smirking eyes beside the beast, Miroku threw up his hands and went in search of Inuyasha and the girls instead.

* * *

Sugoireidou led the attack, rapture rushing through her in a torrent of excitement and pleasure. She slashed and stabbed, cut and maimed, and she reveled in it. Until this moment she had scorned covering her body, unwilling to let any barrier come between her skin and the air and sun. But now… with every victim another layer of warm wet blood coated her, overlapping until there was no end and no beginning and she discovered that she very much enjoyed the sensation of being clothed.

The humans quickly fell, their paltry force helpless against the might of her children, and soon she was free to explore the great house. Which was after all the reason for the attack in the first place.

She had spotted the structure from a distance and noted its similarities to what she had seen of the dwelling that Naraku resided in. Curious about what sort of home he preferred she had quickly decided to claim it so that she could study it.

Wandering the halls Sugoireidou had to admit that it wasn't an odious residence. She enjoyed the bright colors of the many pretty things that, though useless, were pleasing to look at.

She was inspecting a large and masterfully crafted painting when she caught a scent… a thin trickle of fear that hung in the air.

Tracking it back to its source on whisper quiet feet, Sugoireidou immersed herself in the thrill of the hunt once more. Ordering her daughters to hang back and leave the remaining prey to her. Finally, deep in the heart of the dwelling she finally found it, but when she did Sugoireidou did not attack, she paused.

The scent came from a human woman, who was huddled in a closet holding a young child in her arms.

Head cocked to the side the ant Queen studied them, watching as the woman, who positively reeked of terror, straitened and pushed the child behind her to face her death unflinchingly, shielding the young one with her own body.

_'Protect the family.'_

No longer thirsting for blood and not particularly eager to slay a fellow mother whom she had no personal grudge against, the queen moved back a single step, letting more light into the closet. Appraisingly she took in the woman's appearance, noting the fine fabric's and many jewels that adorned her. Finding the overall affect pleasing Sugoireidou reached a decision.

"Dress and adorn me in the finest raiment's this dwelling has to offer, then style my hair in the way of a women who lives in a home like this. If I am well pleased by your efforts I will spare both you and the child."

Pale as death the woman reached behind her to grasp the child's hand. She looked from the blood soaked woman to the horse sized ants now visible behind her and with a sigh of resignation dropped into a low bow.

"As my Lady commands."

Sugoireidou smiled.

* * *

Well I hope that you all enjoyed the newest chapter enough to smooth over some of the annoyance you all have been feeling over the wait. I really needed a break and then when I did get back to work it was really hard to get the words down. I was posting random updates on my author page, but didn't dare post one of those, not-really-a-chapter-just-an-update-chapter, I learned a while back not to do that. Tends to frustrate people more than anything else. Next time I'll do the same. If the chapter is taking longer than I think it should I'll add new updates to my author page, just check there to see what's happening.

Once again I thank all of my readers for giving my story a chance, and for the wonderful reviews that keep me going. In fact I had a new one turn up just last night. Which naturally made me extra determined to finish up the editing and get the chapter posted… so I stayed up all night.

LoL

Ok I imagine that's enough chatter from me… I'll just go get this posted now.

….Or maybe not.

Grumble, grumble, roar. Posting was the plan… but then I had to deal with the fact that I let the chapter in My Documents expire so I couldn't copy and paste my new chapter into it… the files on my computer are not compatible with Fan Fiction for some reason. So I can't post yet… by the time I do and you read this I will have used someone else computer to upload a bogus document just so that I can go back to my computer and replace it with the proper chapter… and I thought writing the chapter was the hard part!

Breath… just breath… reviews will make it all worth it.

*Grin* They really do.


	36. Goodbyes and New Beginnings

Hey there... I guess I should make apologies and offer explanations, however, even though I am sorry, it was what it was. Life and writers block kept me from finishing it any sooner. Could I have forced out a chapter sooner in spite of that? Maybe... but I love this story far too much to write something just to write it. I want it to be as good as I can make it, and for that to happen I need to be caught up in the story, the voices in my head speaking loud and clear.

So, while I can not honestly promise it will never happen again, I can promise that despite these inevitable delays I will always get through them and come back until the story is finished.

Now a Warning... the beginning of this chapter came out a bit... ok a lot, more extreme than I had planned, if you are easily disturbed proceed with caution... but after the dramatic opening scene you can fully expect the rest of the chapter to make you smile... maybe even laugh.

I hope some of you laugh...

* * *

Turning her back on the scene playing out behind her, Kaugra felt a knot of angry resentment and helpless rage burning in her gut. Since the beginning of this nightmare journey she had gone out of her way to steer as far away from humans as possible, without ever having really considered the reasons for that before now. It had been instinctive, something she simply hadn't questioned, but now she knew. It had been to avoid exactly this.

The woman's screams pierced like talons, her piteous plea's for mercy made the hollow part of Kagura's chest ache. From where she stood Kagura could still see the woman's husband lying still and silent in a pool of his own blood. His now sightless eyes and single remaining arm frozen in his final act of reaching for her. Making Kagura cringe anew at the wastefulness of the man's death. He need not have died, he could have fled, Mumei had not had any interest in him, but the man had stayed, determined to defend his wife. That act of reckless bravery had cost him his life but Kagura was unable to do anything but admire the man for it.

The woman on the other hand she'd initially found merely pitiful. A fragile looking doe eyed womanchild, who had not had the sense to run when her husband commanded it of her. Instead she had stared in helpless terror at the approaching Mumei while he grinned gleefully from his new face.

"No." She'd whispered. "You can't be here… you can't. You're dead, I saw you die."

Frozen and shaking her head in denial she had meekly stood there, like a lamb waiting for it's slaughter, while Mumei stalked ever closer.

Before Mumei had reached the woman however her husband placed himself in front of her, wielding his walking stick like a club and commanding Mumei back. Mumei never even paused, with a casual flick of his wrist he slashed through the obstruction between him and his prey, his hand and nails elongating to deadly proportions.

Absently licking the blood from his fingers Mumei had stepped over the gasping man, grabbed the woman with his other hand, and threw her to the ground, well within her dying husbands sight.

"No please no… Daddy don't…" She had whispered brokenly, staring fixedly at Mumei.

Those words slammed like a fist into Kagura, ripping open a thousand wounds that all bled guilt.

Suddenly she'd found herself relating to, and sympathizing with, a human. After all wasn't Naraku, for all intents and proposes, good or ill, essentially her own father, a father who hurt and abused his prodigy?

Reeling Kagura struggled to breath around her emotions, grief, kinship, pity, fear, helplessness, rage, and compassion.

The man had tried to call the woman's name but died before he could finish, she turned and seemed to see him for the first time. Her answering scream shattered the night, pain and fury giving the cry more power than should have been possible from such a frail body.

For a brief time the woman fought, trying to get to her husband, but as her clothing was torn away, and Mumei claimed her, the fight drained out of her. Leaving her at turns screaming in pain, and at others begging for mercy. Occasionally she would sob her husband's name, twisting the knife blade of remorse even deeper into Kagura's phantom heart.

Eventually she fell silent, compelling Kagura to turn and see why. So the Wind Sorceress was witness to the woman's eyes going as flat as those of her walking dead, was watching when her spirit shattered and the broken pieces drifted away like autumn leaves in the wind.

Unable to bear it a moment longer Kagura drew her fan and waved it at the woman and Mumei.

Choosing precision over power she sent a single glowing blade streaking through the air. The human woman didn't even have time to realize she had been struck before merciful death claimed her, freeing her forever from Mumei's grasp.

Enraged he turned on her, his snarl of beastly displeasure dancing over her skin like the footsteps of a thousand spiders. Pretending indifference to his display, Kagura fanned herself languidly, the very image of ennui.

"You've had your fun. In case you've forgotten we do have orders to follow, and somewhere between three and four days of travel yet to go. We don't have time for you to indulge every itch of your cock."

Mumei stared at her even more intently, his face melting from the illusion of the woman's father into the more familiar and gruesome blank mask that was only broken by Naraku's grinning mouth. Lifting the dead woman and rocked his hips, he began thrusting into her unresponsive body, and somehow, despite the fact that she could no longer see them, his eyes continued to burn into Kagura's. Unable to prevent it the Wind Sorceress shuddered in revulsion, and turned away, which made Mumei howl in sick pleasure filled victory.

Kagura clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back the bile burning in her throat, screaming wordless in her own mind in a vain attempt to muffle the grunts of satisfaction coming from behind her.

Before the echo of them had faded Mumei was behind her, the sent of sex and blood that drifted from him nearly made her loose her battle with her stomach. Without preamble or warning he seized her by the hair, forced her to her knees, and growled a low command.

"Clean me."

Unable to break loose from his hold Kagura stoically obeyed, distracting her mind away from the vile act with plots and promises.

Soon, very soon Mumei will die, as will Naraku, and on that day she will finally know freedom. Someday she, and every other one of those monsters victim's, will be avenged and free.

* * *

Inuyasha was sprawled out in a manner that was seemingly careless, a nearly perfect picture of indifference in fact. As if he couldn't have cared less about where it was that he sat, but the location had very deliberately selected to lay just a short distance from Mahouekaki. Close enough in fact for comfortable conversation. Pretending boredom he kept an eye on Kagome, watching with hidden interest as Sango demonstrated some useful looking hand to hand combat techniques, showing his brat multiple self defense moves, some with and some without her whip.

Kaede had gone back to the village, Shippo had yet to return, and Miroku was busy watching Sango teach.

Confident that no one was paying attention Inuyasha turned to the old bird, having to look up to meet her eyes thanks to that silly stool of hers.

"So ummm... I have questions, think you might have some answers?" He finally choked out.

"Perhaps Inukins... I can't be sure until you ask, what exactly did you want to know?"

Inuyasha's eyes clenched shut, his shoulders rose and his head dropped down between them as he forced the first question out between clenched teeth.

"What do you know about human/demon mating?"

The prolonged silence that followed was like slow torture and unable to stand it Inuyasha forced open his eyes to glare at Mahouekei.

"Well?" He growled.

"Sorry Inukins, you surprised me... your father asked me that exact question once. He was almost as red then as you are now." She teased. "Don't get your adorable self all worked up... I'll tell you what I told him."

Mahouekaki paused and grinned gleefully at Inuyasha, who had to grind his teeth to keep from yelling at her to hurry up. When she sensed that his patients was ready to snap she drew in a deep breath and started to explain.

Inuyasha listened carefully, soaking up every word and stoically ignoring the red blush that refused to fade.

"That's it?" He asked after she fell silent again.

"Of course it is! Do you think I would keep secrets about something like that from you? Really Inukins!" She screeched.

Wincing at the volume, Inuyasha looked up to make sure that no one had overheard.

"I didn't mean anything by that!" He grumbled. "It just sounds too simple... I'd kinda expected it to be more complicated. And you're sure that it is completely safe for the human? What about Kagome's powers? Would her priestess abilities be affected?"

"Well that is a much trickier question, and one that I have far less reliable information about. I do recall a story about a well respected priestess who fell in love and mated a demon, but the story is old enough to have more than one ending, the truth long lost. The most popular version is that the girl grew only more powerful thanks to her demon blood. However there is another telling that claims she lost all of her abilities. Personally I think that account was invented to scare all the good little priestess's away from the big bad demons." She stated crisply, her disdain clear.

"Look Inukin's, I can't tell you what will happen, not for sure, but what I believe is that nothing could strip Kagome's powers from her. She is strong enough to have held on to them this long, and, after all, spiritual power is a form of love... how could joining completely with the one she loves best of all diminish that?"

Inuyasha chewed on that for a moment, before finding himself inclined to agree. Hopeful but anxious, he nodded silently. Still, small chance or not, he decided to tell Kagome every possible risk and let her decide, but over all he was feeling pretty optimistic about the whole thing.

"Ok... thanks for the information. Now I have another question." He said much more calmly, his blush having finally vanished.

Mahouekaki responded with an inquiring look.

"Myoga said something a while back and I didn't get a chance to make the damn flea explain before he took off again. He said something about my old man and Sesshomarou that made me wonder what things were really like between the two of them. For some reason I'd always thought they must have been tight, but after what Myoga said I don't know anymore."

Mahouekaki sighed deeply and, with an imperious wave of her hand, commanded Inuyasha to stand and help her up... and after a moment of puzzled confusion Inuyasha jumped to his feet to do just that.

Catching his arm she started walking, pulling him along as she strolled even further away from the others, but being the clever and accommodating woman that she was, or so she told herself, she picked a rout that kept everyone constantly within sight so that her Inukins wouldn't fret.

"They were far from being strangers, but they were not close either... Sesshomaru didn't even meet your father until he was 13 years old. You see his mother was a noble of a rival dog demon family and had only joined with your father in order to end the feud. As soon as she discovered she was pregnant, she left, the agreements of the alliance having been met. Much to my sweet Taishy's dismay, she refused to let him help raise his son, would not let him visit Sesshomaru at all, not for 13 long years... Oh! But those years were so hard on my dear boy..." Mahouekaki sniffed and blinked her eyes rapidly, for once choosing to banish the tears that had formed rather than cry them out. She could cry after she finished the story.

"Your brother was raised to disdain his father... told from the cradle that it was his destiny to defeat and surpass Inyutaisho. Proving to all who was the most powerful. So when your brother turned 13, the age of adulthood, and Taishy went to see him... Sesshmarou simply attacked. In fact is was several years before they could even be in the same room without Sesshomaru attacking him. This may be hard to imagine, but when your brother was young he was quite emotional and quick to anger. The fact that he was also stubborn and head strong shouldn't be so hard to believe. With time, and many embarrassing defeats at your fathers hands, a grudging respect started to form. Which did not please his mother let me tell you, but your father gave her an extremely powerful pendant which I had made for him..." Mahouekaki gave a huff of indignant displeasure as she relayed that fact. "...and she was pacified well enough to hold her tongue on the matter, power always did satisfy her. Sesshomaru spent the next couple decades traveling between his mother and fathers homes. He learned sword play and combat skills from Taishy, and his mother taught him how to deaden his emotions... her greatest skill. Talk about a cold fish! Beautiful woman, don't get me wrong, but about as warm as an ice demons heart. Taishy tried to keep Sesshomaru from becoming like that, tried to keep his feelings alive. Sadly though, the only thing Sesshomaru wanted to learn from his father was how to fight. All in the pursuit of becoming the greatest warrior of all, undefeatable, so that he could fulfil his destiny." Mahouekaki spit out the last word as if it was bitter in her mouth. She paused to give a small sad sigh, then continued.

"Back then there were times I thought Taishy's heart was simply going to break... but then he met your mother. She brought him such joy, and he loved her so much. I still remember the day he brought her to the family palace... poor thing was more nervous than I had ever seen him, constantly standing guard over her and assuring her that she was safe despite the fact that she was in a place filled with demons." Mahouekaki giggled, and cast Inuyasha a sly look. "He was far more anxious than she was. Her trust in him was so absolute and unshakeable that she never doubted he would keep her safe. Much like the trust your Kagome has in you."

Inuyasha smiled very faintly at that, still absorbing all he had learned. "Thanks." He murmured absently.

Mahouekaki patted his arm with her free hand and led the silent and thoughtful Inuyasha back to where they had started, reclaiming her stool and releasing him wordlessly.

Still lost in thought Inuyasha turned and started towards Kagome, wanting to soak up her soothing presence and ground himself. Nothing he had just heard was all that upsetting, but it did kinda throw his perceptions for one hell of loop.

He hadn't even made it half way to Kagome when Miroku stopped and pulled him from his musings abruptly with a friendly but firm grip on his shoulder.

"Inuaysha, my friend... Kagome's treasure remains well guarded and entirely safe... and since I'm upholding my end of our deal so very well, how about you walk with me back to Mistress Mahouekaki so that I can find out what the gift you gave me to give Sango does?" He requested charmingly, and just a bit forcefully.

"Seems like that mouth of your's is working just fine, so there's no reason you can't do it yourself, why do I have to go?" Complained Inuyasha with a wistful look at Kagome.

Miroku grimaced. "I don't need to make that feathered woman charmer, Keskei any madder at me than he already is. I think it's best that I don't spend any time alone with the bird man's mistress."

That forced a chuckle from Inuyasha. "Fine, since you put it that way..." He smirked as he turned back to face the way he had just come very slowly, his eyes lingering on Kagome as long as possible with more than a touch of regret.

"Couldn't stay away?" Cooed Mahouekaki teasingly when Inuyasha plopped back down on the ground next to her.

"Naw... I was asked to play babysitter. Miroku's the one who wants to talk to you." Replied Inuyasha with a hint of laughter and sullenness in his tone.

"Did you wise up and decide that I really am the one and only woman you want to have bear your children?" She asked the monk with one of those shrill giggles of hers.

When his ears only twitched in reaction rather than collapsed fully against his head, Inuyasha mused briefly that he must be getting use to her laugh.

Miroku flushed a deep red and sputtered wordlessly for a moment before composing himself.

"As divinely lovely as you are and as certain as I am that you would make the greatest of all mothers, I must confess that is not what I sought you out for at the moment. Inuyasha was kind enough to gift me with one of the exquisite pieces you have given him... I wanted to know what magical charm you have added to it's already significant physical beauty." He explained charmingly.

Mahouekaki preened, enjoying the smoothly spoken and flattering words. "Of course, Monky-poo! What did you choose to give that dear Sango of yours?"

Inuyasha erupted into laughter, drawing a glare from Miroku, but the look only made him laugh harder. _'Monky-poo? MONKY-POO!'_ And he had thought Inukins was bad.

Ignoring the still snickering hanyou. Miroku reached into his robes, and after a quick look around to make sure the cost was clear, pulled out the jade hair ornament.

"Clever choice, that little beauty was meant to be worn while traveling, so your Sango should be well pleased by its usefulness. When worn it keeps hair clean and free of knots. If it is run through hair that is already messy or dirty it will leave the hair neatly brushed and clean after only a handful of strokes, and with no painful tugging. Also, it will stay securely in place no matter what the person wearing it is doing, it only comes loose when pulled free deliberately."

Well pleased Miroku bowed deeply, thanking Mahouekaki sincerely. Less pleased, Inuyasha fought down a small whiny voice of complaint... after all Kagome was very partial to clean hair. He finally suppressed his annoyance with the thought that Sango was sure to share the use of such a charm with her friends on those long journeys when places to bathe were few and far between.

The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly enough, with time split between training and conversation. Inuyasha even managed to get himself pulled into the hand to hand combat lessons, and far less unwillingly than he pretended, Sango knew some damn useful moves.

However all good things must end, and when the sky began to darken Mahouekaki announced that it was time for her and Keisei to prepare to leave.

"Wouldn't it be easier to stay the night and head out in the morning?" Asked a concerned Kagome.

Mahouekaki laughed and shook her head vigorously in the negative, making her elaborate wig jiggle precariously. "Zu has spent the whole day resting and knows the way home more than well enough to fly there in the dark, Keisei and I will be able to sleep the entire night through and be nearly there come morning."

Smiling her understanding Kagome rushed forward to give the elderly woman as tight a hug as she dared. "Thanks again for the clothes, not only are they beautiful but I really am going to get a lot of use out of them. As for everything else... I don't even know how to thank you enough for all that you have done for Inuyasha, just know that you are loved for it. " She whispered into Mahouekaki's ear before starting to back away, only to find herself caught up in a tighter grasp than she would have expected from the older woman.

"Darling, darling girl, you are such a treasure. So long as you keep my Inukins happy you will never owe me a thing, not even a thank you... but if you ever do want to surprise me, I'd be delighted to have more of that divine ice cream." Cooed Mahouekaki, pulling back to bat her eyelashes suggestively.

With a giggle Kagome stepped back out of the embrace. "Deal, next time you visit I'll bring an extra special treat, I promise."

Next Kagome turned to Keisei, moving closer until she could reach out and take his hand within both of hers. "I'm glad I met you, and I hope we have more time to talk in the future." She said warmly as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and let go, but he caught her fingers and held on. Looking up into his eyes Kagome waited, curious about his motives, but trusting that all was well.

After executing a low bow, Keisei reached back with his free hand, pulled one of the feathers in his tail free, and held it out to her.

Feeling touched but unsure about what she should do Kagome looked up at him with a questioning look rather than claim the feather. Sensing that the gift held more significance then she understood yet.

An emotion that was a curious cross of frustration, resignation, and humor, flickered through his eyes. After giving her that look that she was now certain was a peacock demon's version of a smile, he turned his head towards Mahouekaki, voicing a melodic combination of warbles and twitters.

Following his lead Kagome also turned to meet the woman's wide, wonder filled, and tear glazed eyes.

"He is offering a small piece of his magic to you." She breathed a bit unsteadily. "It's a gesture of trust and an offer of kinship. If you except the feather it means you except him as family. If you were a peacock demon you'd also give him one of your own feathers so that the exchange is equal."

"I'm honored and I'd love to except but I don't..." Kagome started.

"He doesn't want anything it return, he says that you have already given him enough. Or perhaps a better translation would be that since you have offered him kindness and friendship freely, having asked for nothing from him in return, his gift is offered just as freely."

Keisei gave an approving warble, then paused for a moment before continuing in a soft trill.

"Even though he does not know whether or not the feather can be of help to you, he wants to give you whatever aid he can." Mahouekaki explained for him.

A wide smile claimed Kagome's lips. "Thank you Keisie." She said with enough tenderness to bring a scowl to Inuayasha's face. "And since this makes us family..." She added, the ambiguous words the only warning she gave before jumping up to give the startled peacock demon a brief hug.

Inuyasha's growl of jealous fury had not even had a chance to clear his throat before she was pulling back, the offered feather held carefully in her hand.

"How do I...?" Kagome started to ask, not sure how phrase the question. Was it rude to ask how she was supposed to carry it while traveling... and how she used it?

"May I dear?" Responded Mahouekeki, holding out her hand for the feather.

As soon as Kagome had handed it over Mahouekaki curled the feather in on it's self forming it into a loop. She started to chant, making her hands glow so brightly that the light obscured what she was doing from sight. A few moments later she drew in a slow deep breath and the glow faded, leaving the elderly woman looking a bit drained, and holding what now looked like a short necklace, almost choker length, with the decorative eyespot of the feather hanging down from the center.

"Come closer my darling girl." Breathed Mahouekaki in a tired voice.

Rushing to obey, Kagome closed the space between them and placed a caring hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Are you ok? You didn't need to exert yourself." She said, concern coating her voice like the chocolate that had coated the ice cream bars from earlier.

"Pish! As soon as I catch my breath I'll be a spry as I was 100 years ago!" Mahouekeki snapped defensively.

Kagome looked doubtful, but smiled and nodded none the less. Obediently she turned and dropped down to one knee when she was instructed to with a few sweeping gestures. Allowing the much shorter woman to secure the necklace around her throat.

Once that task was accomplished Kagome straitened and ran gentle fingers over her new gift, smiling brightly at both Keisei and Mahoekeki.

"How does it work?" She asked after a moment when no one volunteered the information.

"Oh very simply, my dear. All you need to do is make your self aware of the feather, either by touching it, or by focusing on how it feels against your skin, then will it to activate. It's effects won't last very long, a few hours at best... the feather only holds a small amount of magic, but you don't have to use it up all at once. Once the power is gone that's it, since you're not a peacock demon you won't be able to recharge it..." Mahouekaki paused with a considering look. "but then again, with your spiritual powers... well we'll simply have to wait and see. When the feather is active it will effect any woman who sees you the same way they are effected by Keisei. How that may help you, I could not begin to guess, but every trick has a use, one simply needs to find it."

"I'm sure it will be very helpful, besides it's beautiful enough to be a treasure even without magic." Assured Kagome earnestly, making Mahouekaki smile and Keisei's cheeks to take on that purply color he turned when he blushed.

"As are you my dear child, as are you." Declared the older woman before turning her attention to Miroku and Sango.

"Don't think I've forgotten about the pair of you... or that cute little fox who's hiding from me. Once I have returned home I'll search through my fabrics and find something to suit each of you. I'll not have any friend of my sweet Inuykin's hurt by something one of my creations could have prevented. When everything is ready I'll be in touch."

Miroku executed a deep bow. "Having met you is gift enough for a lifetime, Mistress Mahouekaki. Any further blessing you wish to bestow will be gratefully accepted, but none will ever be able to outshine the honor of your friendship."

Mahouekeki preened and let trill a little giggle. "Flatterer... if you ever change you mind about those babies..." She teased, causing Keisei to move closer to her side and narrow his eyes at the monk.

Sango, having spent less time with the woman was unsure how to say her farewells. Her attempt to find the right words were halted when Mahouekaki reached out and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't let your monks flowery words lead you into doubting him in the future. I've lived a long time and have seen many men in the throes of love, I can say to you with absolute certainty that his heart belongs to you and you alone, even if his mouth simply can't help but flirt."

Blinking back tears, Sango returned the woman's embrace. "Thank you." She whispered softly, before pulling back. "Thank you for everything."

Nodding her understanding Mahouekaki turned to Inuyasha... and burst into deep wracking sobs as she threw her arms around him, holding on for dear life.

"Oh my dear boy, my dear sweet Inuykins... There is so much more to say, so many more stories to tell... you must promise to come see me for a nice long visit once you are free to do so. And I want to be kept informed about your adventures... you never know when a woman of my many talents, and great wisdom may be of use. Promise?"

Looking less annoyed by the embrace than anyone would have believed had they not seen it with their own eyes Inuyasha promised.

"I'll get word to Totosai when I can... so that he can pass it on to you..."

"Not good enough!" Declared the still blubbering woman.

"What else do you expect? It's not like I know where you live... or am close enough to drop by all the time." He grumbled, but gently.

"True, but you won't need to when you have this." She argued as she released him to step back and lift a pair of golden chains from around her neck, drawing the matching pendants from within the silk of her kimono's. After giving the golden trinkets in her hand a tender look she freed one and held it out for Inuyasha, who accepted it politely... almost completely hiding the 'what the hell is this' expression that wanted to claim his features.

"It was once your fathers... after... Totosia brought it to me when he came to tell me... about..." Mahouekaki was overcome with another fit of crying, and this time Inuyasha was the one to embrace her. Awkwardly and with a stiffness that betrayed how uncomfortable he was to be doing it, but it was done willingly.

When the tears had passed, not all that much later, Mahouekaki pulled back with a sniff to dab at her tear drenched face with a embroidered silk handkerchief.

"I made these when Taishy first started traveling throughout his family lands as a young man, it is how we stayed in touch. Naturally he was merely humoring me by carrying his at first, but there was a time or two that they proved their worth."

Curious Inuyasha looked down at the pendant in his hands, really looking at it. Though the knowledge that his father had once owned it gave the small golden bauble more value in his eyes than it's decorative appearance ever could. A few moments of study reveled that the pendant was in fact a whistle, in the shape of a bird. If he were to guess he would say that it was a uguisu, the seldom seen kyo-yomi-dori.

Having completed his scrutiny Inuaysha turned his gaze on Mahouekaki and raised a brow high in question.

"To call me blow through the whistle then wait a moment for my response." She indicated with a gesture that he should do so now.

Shrugging his shoulders indifferently Inuyasha lifted the charm to his lips and blew. No sound was released from his whistle, but the one that still hung from around Mahouekaki's neck sang out in a perfect mimicry of the real birds song. Then she lifted hers and spoke to it as if the bird were listening.

"And that is all there is to it."

The bird still held in Inuyasha's hand opened it's beak and repeated the old woman's words in her own voice.

"Ok, that is even cooler than a fully tricked out cell phone." Commented a very impressed Kagome drawing baffled looks from everyone. Not wanting to explain she smiled and waved the comment away as unimportant.

With a softly uttered thank you Inuyasha dropped the chain around his neck, tucking the pendant out of sight inside his robes.

Looking down into Mahouekaki's eyes he realized he was genuinely sorry to say goodbye. No one else had ever done so much for him after knowing him such a short amount of time. Surprising himself and everyone present he moved forward and pulled her into a quick goodbye hug.

"Take care of yourself, you tough old bird." He mumbled, almost under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear. Fighting back happy tears... not wanting to weep all over him again, Mahouekaki nodded wordlessly against his shoulder.

With a nod of his own Inuyasha stepped back and released her. "I'm just guessing but I figure these things work both ways, so if you ever need my help... though all I'm really good at is bashing things... call me and I'll come."

Losing her battle with the tears Mahouekaki simply nodded once more, while Keisei moved close enough to lay a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Is Zu ready?"

Keisei answered her with a wordless trill that spoke volumes.

Moments later she had been helped up onto the large elephant, and into the secluded depths of the structure secured to it's back. With one last bow Keisei followed her, then the strange beast, Zu let out a deafening trumpet and took to the air.

Inuyasha felt Kagome move up behind him as they watched Zu fly off, turning he caught her up in his arms and held tight. Not sure what emotions were racing through his head, but knowing that he wanted to feel her close.

"We'll see her again soon." She murmured soothingly.

Nodding silently he drew in a deep breath and released it as he released her. "Course we will... I don't think we'd be able to get rid of her now if we tried." He stated in a voice that tried to sound annoyed but ended up closer to pleased.

Not fooled Kagome simply grinned knowingly and held him tightly for a moment longer before moving to gather up the left over ice cream boxes, tossing them and the wrappers into the cooler. "We should get going ourselves. Mom's bound to have finished dinner by now."

A moment of panic gripped Inuyasha as he wondered how to reclaim the box Miroku was holding for him without her seeing, but then Shippo came bounding up out of nowhere excitedly babbling about how much everyone liked the popsicles. Seizing the opportunity and moving quickly he grabbed the monk and dragged him away from the others.

Already aware of what his friend wanted Miroku glanced around once, noting that Kagome still had her back to them and that Sango was absorbed in listening to Shippo, judging it as safe as it was going to get, he pulled out the inlaid box and placed it into Inuyasha's waiting hands.

"So when are you going to give it to her?" He asked as Inuyasha darted a few feet away to drop the box into the cooler and out of sight.

"Don't know... whenever I get around to it." Groused Inuyasha, not liking the feeling of pressure at being asked to set a time.

Miroku nodded knowingly and didn't press any further.

There was one near miss when Shippo finished his story and Kagome went to put the popsicle box he had brought back in the cooler. Snatching the box out of her hands, Inuyasha slipped it inside and scooped up the cooler, lifting it to his shoulder and out of her reach.

"Ready?" He asked, trying to sound impatient rather than panicked.

"Almost." She responded giving him a perplexed look

Luckily for Inuyasha's peace of mind Kagome was telling the truth and as soon as she had said her goodbyes, his being merely grunted, they were moving off towards the well.

"Is everything ok?" She asked once they were obscured from sight by trees. The question was asked lightly but there was a thread of worry in her tone, he wasn't acting normally and she wanted to know why.

Mumbling something undecipherable, Inuaysha remained lost in thought, Miroku's last question weighing heavily on his mind.

_'When should I give the ring to Kagome?'_ He wondered. Should he do it right away or wait for some special moment? _'Damn this whole stupid romance thing is confusing!'_

Problem was, he didn't want to wait, he was excited about the present and wanted to see her face when he gave it to her too much to put it off for very long. Besides, the sooner she was wearing it, the sooner he'd be able to relax a bit. Knowing that it would alert him to any trouble when he wasn't able to keep her in sight.

Distracted from his thoughts and blinking in confusion, he saw that they had reached the well already, even though he barely recalled the journey. Inuyasha suddenly balked at the idea of going through. Once they were back on her side of the well there would be her family to deal with and it would be forever before he got her alone again.

Besides, he decided suddenly as he studied the well, recalling the many happy moments they had shared here, there was no better place to give it her than the place that held some of his best memories. The place where he had finally excepted that he wanted her to stay beside him, holding his hand forever.

Mind made up Inuyasha caught Kagome's arm before she could climb over the side of the well and jump inside as she had started to do, silently urging her to sit down instead.

After getting her settled, Inuyasha set down the cooler and pulled open the lid to retrieve the box he had hidden in it only moments before. Kagome's eyes tracked every movement, but she kept the questions floating through her mind to herself, waiting for him to explain in his own good time, and enjoying the adorable look of nervous excitement he wore.

Holding the box Inuyasha once again was overcome with indecision... he desperately wanted to do this right and wasn't sure how.

"I... Ummm..." He started to say, before the words caught in his throat. Growing frustrated and annoyed with himself Inuyasha glowered, drawing a giggle from Kagome.

"It can't be all that bad... just tell me." She urged encouragingly as she stood to face him, having determined that leaving him standing over her was doing neither one of them any good.

With a wry grin Inuyasha held the box out to her. As soon as it was cradled in her hands, and before she had time to respond or open it, he swept her up into his arms, turned them both and plopped down on the ground in front of the well. Using the side of it as a back rest he settled her in his lap.

"Mahouekeki gave this to me... it use to belong to my grandmother, it's yours now." He started, feeling better now that she was pressed securing up against him, everything felt better when she was near him.

"I couldn't... you should keep it." Kagome argued, trying to press the box back into his hands, not wanting to take another one of the few family keepsakes he had been given.

Refusing to reclaim it Inuyasha nuzzled his lips against her throat, nipping at her soft skin lightly before speaking. His words, when they came were just a bit breathless.

"What the hell am I going to do with a fancy looking trinket like that? I don't have anywhere to keep it, or anything to put in it... at least I'll know it's being taken care of if you have it." He argued.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at his words... and shiver at his touch. "Alright I'll hold it for you... but only until you want it back. It still belongs to you."

"Whatever." Agreed Inuyasha distractedly as he pressed a series of kisses against her collar bone, liking how easy it was to nudge open the top of her new shirt.

When Kagome simply relaxed against him and let out a sigh of pleasure he realized he wasn't going to get off that easy.

"Aren't you going to open it?" He asked, reluctantly pulling his lips away from her skin to watch her face as it took on a delighted surprised look.

"There's more?" She asked in slightly stunned disbelief.

Inuaysha barked out a laugh at that, suddenly feeling much more relaxed and contented. Kagome was going to love the ring, so why worry?

"Yep, actually there's two more things, one for each of us. I asked Mahouekaki to make yours... the one for me was all her idea."

Kagome shifted in his lap so that she faced him a bit better.

"You asked her to make something for me?" She asked with a tremulous smile and wide joy filled eyes.

Nodding, blushing madly, and getting really impatient for her to just open the damn box, he quickly tried to rush through an explanation.

"Mmmhmm, I asked Totosai first... but he couldn't do it... Which was ok cause it gave me the idea to ask him to make you a weapon instead. He got word to his sister about it though, so she came to meet me and... get some things she needed in order to make it..."

Kagome cut him off by sealing her lips to his, derailing his thoughts and stealing his breath. For a long timeless moment there was only her lips, and tongue, and breath, mixing with his, but the whisper in the back of his mind eventually grew loud enough to make it's self heard.

'The ring, give her the ring!'

So, with a great deal of determination and a deep moan of reluctance, he tore his mouth from hers and drew in several ragged breaths. Once he was sure he'd be able to form the words, Inuyasha lifted the box that had fallen into her lap and pressed it back into her hands.

"Open it."

Pausing just a moment longer Kagome gazed into Inuyasha's eyes, unable to believe just how extraordinary he really was. It was staggering to find out he had been planning this surprise for such a long time, and it left her feeling humbled. He was doing so many more romantic things for her than she had for him... who would have thought? Kagome made a promise to herself right then to come up with something extra special to do for him.

"I love you." She whispered... the words slipping out without her planning to say them or her consent, not that she would have objected.

Heat and softer things filled his eyes as he stared back at her.

"Love you to... now open the damn box Brat." He growled playfully.

"Whatever you say." She responded as she snuggled in against him, running her fingers over the decorative inlay on the lid. Slowly, so that she could enjoy the anticipation, Kagome finally opened the box, and when the low light of the sunset illuminated what lay within, her breath caught in her throat and held. Stunned and blinking in disbelief she could not move to claim her gift.

So Inuyasha did it for her.

Wordlessly reaching past her he lifted the ring off it's silken bed and gently took hold of her hand. He started to slide it onto her finger, but then thought better of it and stopped. Finding and holding her gaze, he silently asked for her permission.

Unable to find her voice long enough to respond Kagome simply raised her hand, meeting him half way and pushing the ring on fully. In testimony to a certain old bird's eye for size, it slid into place smoothly, like what it was, made just for her. But she didn't stop there, she kept moving until her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she was pressed as tightly up against him as she could get. Her breathing shallow and fast, her lips a whisper away from his, forehead pressed to forehead and eyes locked together.

"Yes." She was finally able to whisper, her quiet voice singing loudly with joy.

A perplexed look came over Inuyasha's face.

"Ummm..." He started to say. "Yes what? Does that mean you like it?"

Kagome sat back, disappointment flickering across her face for just a moment before she quickly hid it, but not fast enough to keep Inuyasha from having seen it.

"Yes I like it... more than like it. It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, I love it... almost as much as I love you." She assured him earnestly, leaning forward to reward him with a kiss. It wasn't his fault that she assumed it was more than just a ring to him... he couldn't be expected to know what she would have thought it was.

Inuyasha evaded her kiss, not satisfied with the answer.

"Yes what?" He demanded.

Kagome sighed as she took in the determined look on his face. There was no way he was going to let her get out of explaining. His resolved expression set firmly in place.

"It doesn't mater... I just thought... it was silly, and I should have know better. People don't really do it nowadays so it really didn't make any sense at all for me to have thought... Can't we talk about this later. Right now all I want to do is thank you and tell you how much I love you... I can't believe you had this made just for me. How did Mahouekeki even know that lilies are my favorite flower? It looks like silver, but it's so soft, what is it made out of?" She asked studying the ring that now adorned her finger over his shoulder. Having to at least try and evade the question, even if she didn't really think he was going to let her.

"I told her, and it's made out of my hair, now what..."

"Your hair? Really? You know what? That makes me like it even more... I'll always have the feel of you at my fingertips... How did you know I love lilies? Are those rubies? They look like they are almost glowing." Cut in Kagome still trying to distract him.

Inuyasha growled.

"Stop it!" He yelled, a bit louder than he intended, but he knew he had missed something important. Kagome's attempts to change the subject were only confirming it.

When she responded by jumping slightly and pulling her arms from around him, dropping them into her lap, he regretted his outburst, but, damn it, he wanted the truth.

Wrapping his arms around her to close the gap between them that she had opened, he tried again.

"Just tell me, even if you think it's silly. What did you mean by saying yes? I'm not going to stop asking till you do. Besides if you don't, I'm just going to come up with something on my own that's sure to be totally wrong, you know I will. And no, they're not rubies."

"What are..."

"You answer first." Demanded Inuyasha. "Then I'll tell you what the jewels are made out of."

Kagome tried one last tactic, it was underhanded, and all kinds of unfair, but he wasn't leaving her many options.

She pouted.

Looking up at him she blinked, quickly, as if to hide the sheen of tears and let her lower lip protrude just a tiny bit, not wanting to over do it.

His response was to scowl at her, then raise one brow high in silent query. Telling her with a look that he was still waiting and was going to keep waiting till she talked.

With a huff of frustration Kagome squirmed in his embrace until she was facing away from him. She stayed within the loop of his arms and leaned back against his chest so he wouldn't think she was trying to get away. She really wasn't, it was just going to be a lot easier to explain if she didn't have to look at him while she did it.

Being able to hide her deep red blush was also a plus.

"In my time... it has sort of become the custom... When a man gives..." She stuttered gracelessly, each attempt to explain sounding worse than the last. Letting out a growl that rivaled any of his, she raked her brain for the right words.

Inuyasha hissed in a breath at the growl... he might not like the fact that she was having such a hard time talking to him... but damn... every time she made that sound it turned him on, and he became momentarily sidetracked with wondering what he'd have to do to get her make it for reasons other than frustration.

"Oh the hell with it!" She finally screeched. "I thought you were asking me to marry you!"

That pulled Inuyasha right back into the here and now.

"Didn't we already agree to do that?" He replied without thinking. What else did she think promising to be together forever meant?

"When? You've never asked me, I would have remembered!" Snapped Kagome, turning to glare up at him, but there was a twinkle of pleased amusement in her eyes that belayed her waspish tone.

"Well... I guess I never really did... not in those words at least... but we promised... and you said..."

Smiling now Kagome stopped his rambling with a kiss.

"So how long have we been engaged without me knowing it?" She teased when she pulled back, much, much later.

Flustered Inuaysha sputtered wordlessly for a moment, and when the words finally came they were less than eloquent, but to Kagome they were the most beautiful she had ever heard.

"Well... ahhh... I don't exactly... I mean I know when.. But not how long it's been... it was the night you promised to always be mine... I thought..."

Implementing her favorite method of silencing him once again, Kagome stopped Inuaysha with another lengthy kiss. Taking her time to explore the depths of his mouth and enjoying the silky slide of his tongue against hers.

"My mistake." She conceded breathlessly when they had separated. "You are absolutely right... I did promise, and I still do. I'm yours and yours alone... forever and always."

Inuyasha seemed to simultaneously relax and tense up at that, while a look of fierce decisiveness settled firmly across his features.

_'I doubt there's going to be a better time than now.'_ He told himself.

"There is something else... something I was going to wait to ask you... something even more serious than just getting married... I was going to wait... you know till things were more settled... Not between us! I never thought I might not ask you... It's just that with the jewel and Naraku... there are so many things to deal with... I was going to wait till..." He got out in a jarring speech full of awkward stops and starts.

"Or you could just ask me now."

Kagome smiled gently when Inuyasha responded to her suggestion by growing even tenser, but her smile faltered soon after when a slight tremor passed through him and into her.

"You don't have to if you really want to wait." She assured him, not wanting to force him to do anything before he was ready. Though, given the fact that he had simply assumed they were getting married, it was hard to imagine there being much he wasn't ready for.

Inuyasha sputtered and freed one hand to reach up and scratch at his head, a nervous gesture that Kagome had always found incredibly cute.

"No... now is as good a time as any... it's just... I don't..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he fumbled his attempts to explain.

Kagome reached up and took hold of the hand he still had buried in his hair, weaving her fingers with his and looking deeply into his eyes she spoke.

"You can tell me anything, I promise to hear you out completely before deciding anything or forming an opinion. There is nothing you could say that will change the way I feel about you. Nothing that could make me turn away from you, so, if you want to tell me now I'm ready to listen, even if it takes you all night."

A slightly brittle sounding snicker escaped from Inuyasha's mouth at that. "That's good, cause it just might take me all night."

Falling silent he pulled her in close, tucking her head against his chest so that he could rest his chin on the crown of her head. They stayed that way for a long time, her waiting patiently and enjoying his embrace, him searching for both the right words and the courage to say them.

"I'm not human." He finally said, breaking the silence abruptly. "Half of me is, but the other half is demon... and demons don't get married... they mate."

When he paused Kagome almost spoke up, wanting to urge him along, he had her more than a little intrigued with that announcement, but she had promised to hear him out, no matter how long it took. So she held her tongue, but did snake her arms around him to run soothing hands up and down his back.

"I want you to be my mate."

Inuyasha heard Kagome take in a breath as if she was about to speak, and quickly continued before she could.

"Don't answer yet... there's still a lot that you need to understand before you can really decide what you want to do."

He breathed a sigh of relief when Kagome nodded against his chest and tightened her hold on him. Had he let her talk though, he might have saved himself some stress, since she had already made up her mind.

_'Inuyasha my mate.'_ She thought, rolling the words through her mind with a sense of rightness and excitement._ 'My mate.'_ The very idea tightened things low in her abdomen and stoked a fire in her core.

Kagome's easy acceptance of what he had said so far encouraged Inuyasha and he started to explain with a bit more ease.

"Being mated is more binding than getting married... a lot more, so much more in fact that until you I never thought I'd even want to do it. We'd be connected, blood and soul, forever, never able to part, not even death can separate true mates. That's why you need to really think about this... If you became my mate and I died... you would probably die to. Same goes for me if you died first." His arms tightened protectively around her as he said that, making Kagome smile and wonder how much longer he was going to keep explaining before she would be allowed to say yes.

"You'd also have to take some of my blood into your body, and me yours. I'd have no problem with that, after all I already have some human blood... but you'd have demon blood in you for the rest of your life. Normally it's safe, demon blood only makes a human stronger, but your powers might complicate things... or not. Mahouekaki didn't know, said that there was a story about a priestess who mated a demon, but that there was more than one ending. You might be risking your powers if you say yes... I just don't know." Inuyasha stopped when Kagome suddenly became tense, thinking that it had to be in protest he quickly rushed on.

"That's why we don't have to... We can just get married like humans do, that would be enough for me. As long as you're mine I don't care about anything else. It's just that..."

Unable to keep quite any longer Kagome straitened and glared through tear glazed eyes at Inuyasha.

"Do you really think my powers mean more to me than you do? I'd give them up in a second for you." She snapped, meaning the words with every fiber of her being. Yes, she'd miss them, more for how they let her help people than anything else, but if they were gone she'd just sweet talk Inuyasha into doing it for her.

Caught by surprise, Inuyasha stared at her with his mouth hanging open. Slowly the surprise faded, and a look of such love, pride, and devotion filled his face that a lump formed in Kagome's throat and the tears that had been confined to her eyes fell, rolling down her face in a soft caress.

Leaning forward Inuyasha kissed them away.

"Is there anything else you still have to tell me?" Whispered Kagome breathlessly, her lips brushing against his cheek.

"Ummm..." He replied dazedly. "Yes?" The word coming out more as question than an answer as he tried to remember what it was. Then he remembered and abruptly sat up while his face turned bright red.

"Yes there's more... umm... as mates we'd be able to sense each others emotions... and you'd age slower, like I do, and ummm... well, in order to... sharing blood is only part of how... we'd have to do more... we'd have to... you know..."

Charmed and amused on top of the deeper emotions that filled her Kagome was able to say what he could not.

"We'd have to make love?"

With a look of relief, and more, Inuyasha nodded.

"Ok then... when I'm ready, when we're both ready for that, then yes, Inuaysha I'd love to be your mate."

"Really?" Questioned Inuyasha in disbelief.

"Of course... why would you even think otherwise?"

Inuyasha continued to stare at her uncomprehendingly for a moment longer, then his eyes lit up with joy. With a whoop of triumph he jumped to his feet, lifting Kagome with him and leapt into the air, spinning in a full circle only to land and do it again with another loud cry of happiness.

"My Kagome!"

Laughing, Kagome held tight and let his joy flow into her her, mixing with her own until she felt so full she had to let some of it out.

"My Inuyasha!" She cried, making him laugh, and loving the sound of it.

Later when the excitement had calmed and the pair was once again cuddled up by the well watching the sunset Inuyasha remembered about his ring, and that he still hadn't told her what they did.

"I need to tell you something else... about the rings." He said quietly, loath to intrude on the peaceful silence they had been sharing.

"That's right!" Kagome looked around and saw that the box was laying on the ground by her feet. Picking it up she opened it and tenderly lifted out his ring, then took hold of one of the hands laying over her stomach, deliberately choosing his left hand, and started to slide it onto his finger, but he pulled back before she could.

Confused she twisted and looked up at him.

"I'll put it on in just a sec, but I said I had something to tell you... the rings aren't just for looks. They're supposed to let me know when you need me... for anything... and they'll start working as soon as I'm wearing mine."

"And?"

"And nothing, that's it, magic ring that calls me when you need me. I just thought you should know about it first." Groused Inuyasha cheerfully as he let Kagome draw his hand forward once again.

With a great deal of pleasure Kagome slide Inuyasha's ring into place then kissed it.

No sooner had her lips lifted from the band of silver and black then it flashed brightly, forcing her to quickly close her eyes against the glow. She felt the ring on her own finger constrict, tightly but not painfully.

Inuyasha also felt his ring tighten, but for him it was followed by a tugging sensation, following the rings lead his hand moved forward until it met Kagome's. As soon as the rings touched the tightness and feeling of having his hand pulled stopped.

"I guess they work." Stated Kagome, feeling a bit awed.

"Guess so." Agreed Inuyasha, before they fell once more into companionable silence, neither one ready to leave the warm peaceful glow that seemed to surround them and the well now.

It would be a very long time before they did, and even then it was only because they knew Kagome's family would be getting worried.

As Inuyasha lifted her into his arms and stepped lightly onto the edge of the well a thought struck Kagome and in that instant she made an abrupt but momentous decision. One that left her confident that it was the right choice for her, but wondering whether or not her family was going to agree.

Suddenly telling them that she was engaged to be both married and mated didn't seem so hard.

* * *

Ok that is all for now... I have high hopes about keeping the momentum I found to finish this chapter going but... LoL As I said before I can't make any promises without risking making myself into a liar

The bird that Inuyasha's new whistle is designed to look like is the Uguisu or Japanese Bush Warbler, also known as uta-yomi-dori *poem reading bird* or kyo-yomi-dori *sutra reading bird*. It is (according to what I have read) well known throughout Japan for it's song. However the birds are very shy and seldom seen, only heard.


	37. Look No hands!

Hello again all… I know this chapter took a while… Sorry, but really, what else is new?

Strangely enough most of it only came together in the last week. Seriously you'll never believe how many hours I sat in front of my computer unable to write anything. I'm not sure if it took me that long to get things figured out, or if the self-imposed deadline I gave myself a couple weeks ago drove me.

My wish was to post by October 22, my birthday. I'm very happy that I am able to do so.

I suppose it is only right to give everyone a warning… this chapter is very lemon/lime, (this time of the happy kind)and while I tried not to make any part of it come across in a lewd way… I have to acknowledge the fact that it is rather explicit.

Enjoy… and remember, even if I tend to forget to say it… I own nothing aside from my oc's… and even that is debatable. It could be the other way around, they could own me..

* * *

Much to Inuyasha and Kagome's surprise no one was waiting for them when they entered the house. A note had been left on the table in the darkened kitchen telling them that everyone had gone to bed and that there was food for them in the refrigerator if they were hungry.

Kagome cast Inuyasha a glance as she pulled open the door to the frig, feeling grateful for the reprieve. Yes she was excited about sharing the news with her family, but it was also nice to be able to keep their engagement just between the two of them for a little longer.

Being able to also put off informing everyone, including Inuyasha, about her other decision until tomorrow was just fine with her as well.

With a serene smile that was tempered with resolved, she pulled out the leftovers and dished up a plate for each of them, Inuyasha's being distinctly larger.

They ate quickly, without exchanging a single word or bothering to turn on the lights, the notably deeper level of comfort they shared precluding such needs. All throughout the meal their eyes repeatedly met, drawn irresistibly together time and time again. Every encounter of brown and gold increased the sense of anticipation building within both of them, until the air between them was thick and heavy under the weight of it.

As soon as the food was gone and the dishes seen to, they joined hands and made their way up the stairs to Kagome's bedroom.

Almost before the door had closed behind him, Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms, her hands burying themselves in his hair and her mouth lifting to his. With a low hungry growl he pulled her even closer and claimed the lips she so freely offered, teasing them apart and sinking between into the depths of paradise which lay beyond. Immersing himself utterly in the taste and feel of her, wanting the flavor and scent of her to become so deeply imprinted on him that it would never fade completely. Wrapping himself around her, holding her as tightly as he dared, he tried to do just that. Kagome was his, she had promised to be his, so her scent, her kisses, her taste, her every breathy moan, belonged to him and him alone, forever.

With an enthusiastic willingness Kagome opened to him, loving the desperate claiming hunger that had seized control of him. Only his touch was able to make her feel both safe and ravished at the same time.

Somehow they made it across the room and onto her bed without loosening their hold on each other or breaking the kiss. Quickly stretching out on top of the blankets they both worked feverishly to remove each other's clothing.

It was only after they had both been stripped down to the waist that the frenzied excitement fueling their frantic pace calmed enough to allow them time to marvel at the beauty of each other. The promises they had shared earlier that night having forged a new level of poignancy between them. Knowing that this amazing person, who had once seemed untouchably out of reach, was here with them and that they would be the only one who they'd ever be with like this, forever, filled them both with joy and gratitude enough to last a lifetime.

Running her fingers reverently over Inuyasha's chest, Kagome sighed, knowing what she wanted, but unsure how to ask him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?" Was his softly uttered answer. Most of his attention riveted on his own fingertips as they gently trailed back and forth across her chest, starting as her collar bone then dipping down to skim across the tops of her breasts before moving up to trace her other collar bone.

"I... Do you think... can we change the rules a little?" She asked timidly with her gaze locked firmly onto his chest, unable to make herself meet his eyes at that moment.

"No touching with hands below the waist or above the thigh, and only our clothing from the waist up can come off?" He questioned, repeating the words she had used when setting the rules perfectly.

"Yes... I was thinking that it was time... I mean, I'm ready to move a bit farther, just not all the way yet..."

Fighting back the urge to give a roar of excitement, Inuyasha coughed instead and nodded.

"Sure... we can do that... as long as you tell me what's ok and what isn't" He got out around the lust filled lump in his throat.

Blushing a becoming pink all the way down to the tops of her gorgeous breasts, Kagome chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully while her hands continued to explore his chest and shoulders.

"I want to see you... all of you." She confessed in a husky whisper.

When Inuyasha hissed in his next breath and released it as a moan, telling her without words that he very much liked that idea, she found the courage to add. "And I want to touch all of you… but I don't know if I'm ready to let you do the same to me. Would that be ok?"

The protective instincts inspired by the apologetic note in Kagome's voice, mixed with the lusty ones awakened by the vivid picture her words had painted, prompting Inuyasha to pull her in tight, fusing his mouth to hers, kissing her voraciously. In direct contrast to the wildness of his mouth, his hands moved over her skin with heartrending tenderness.

"Anything you want is ok with me." He assured her once he was able to get the words out.

Finally meeting his eyes, Kagome smiled seductively up at him.

"Anything?" She asked with a hint of mischief that made warning bells ring in Inuyasha's head, but he ignored them.

"Anything." He confirmed decisively.

"Oh, you've fixed yourself but good with that. One of these days I'm going to have to put that promise to the test… but for now I have other plans." She quipped back teasingly, her voice dropping an octave lower than normal with desire.

"Whatever you say." Agreed Inuyasha with a groan as Kagome's fingers traveled down his chest and over his stomach to pick at the knot holding his hakama in place.

Her boldness fled however once the tie had been freed, and she paused, not quite daring enough to remove the unwanted clothing herself. With a hungry pleading look up at him, she handed that task over to Inuyasha, who was willing, able, and eager to comply.

Watching Kagome carefully for signs of distress or any indication that she had changed her mind, he pushed the hakama off, leaving him clothed in nothing but his fundoshi. Dropping the pants over the side of the bed he stopped, waiting to see what she wanted to do next.

With wide curious eyes Kagome absorbed the sight of his lean hips, long muscular legs, and the obvious bulge still hidden under the fabric of his loincloth.

"I was right... you really are perfect." She sighed, letting her hands reach out, as they begged to do, and stroke his thighs.

It was on the tip of his tongue to argue with her assessment of him, but he stopped himself, realizing that he didn't really mind having her think that. Moments later he completely forgot about the comment as Kagome's warm touch moved over his skin, drawing a long low rumble from deep within his chest.

Encouraged by his obvious enjoyment Kagome let her hands wander higher, sliding up the sides of his legs and hips to his waist in order to loosen the tie that held his last piece of clothing in place, but her fingers were shaking too badly, thanks to the heady mix of excitement and fear racing though her veins, fear, not of Inuyasha... just the normal fear that always comes with facing the unknown or new. When her clumsy fingers failed to free the knot she unknowingly let out a growl of pure frustration.

With Kagome's growl echoing erotically in his ears, Inuyasha could no more stop his hips from lifting towards her, than he could slow the pounding of his heart. Brushing the still covered, firm length of himself against her palm, and letting loose a guttural moan in return at the resulting pleasure.

Nearly mindless with the need to feel her touch without the barrier of fabric coming between them he reached down and sliced through the slender cord that held the strip of cloth in place before tossing the offensive garment onto the floor.

Silence followed the gesture, a deep profound silence as Kagome simply stared in rapt awe at the proud and openly displayed proof of his desire for her. Nervous, but helplessly riveted by the sight she studied him closely. Inuyasha held himself perfectly still, despite the nearly overwhelming urge to either reach out and take her, or cover himself. There was something about the look in her eyes that told him this was something she needed to do at her own pace, so that was exactly what he was going to let her do… even if it killed him.

Finally… after what felt like an eternity but was probably in fact only a few minutes, Kagome seemed to have completed her purely visual study and began to touch him again. Fleeting hesitant touches that would have been almost innocent had he not been completely naked.

For an endless, glorious, torturous time she explored, stroking and caressing his body from head to toe, but always skirting a generous circle around the place he most wanted to be touched. With every sweep of her fingers, Inuyasha felt his toes curl a bit more tightly. While the nearly continuous growl that rumbled in his chest steadily deepened in pitch; until it became so low Kagome's human ears could barely catch it, like the echo of distant thunder. His instincts screamed at him to grab, to claim, but he beat them back, locking his greedy arms against his sides.

Inuyasha knew that his breaking point was near when the muscles of his back began to twitch from the strain of being clenched for so long, and as viciously as he was holding them, in order to keep himself from moving. Much more of her intoxicating, teasing, touch and, like any addict, he would throw aside his dignity and beg her for more.

Thankfully it was then that Kagome paused briefly to glance up at him, shyly, only daring to look at him through the veil of her bangs, before turning back to the now agonizingly engorged, and more fully erect than he could remember it ever being, length of his shaft. Her eyes sweep over him with a look so intensely focused it felt nearly tactile. Then her husky whisper rasped over his senses, bowing his back almost completely off the bed.

"Inuyasha can I…?"

He didn't even give her a chance to finish.

"Fuck yes!" He all but shouted, only the thought of her family rushing in to investigate kept him from screaming it.

Biting her lip to hold back an amused and anxious giggle Kagome settled herself against his side, facing his feet, and leaning over his stomach.

Considering the item before her, unsure where to start, but eager to find her way, Kagome was surprised by how much she wanted to touch the part of him that would have terrified her if it belonged to anyone else. She wanted to know every inch of his body, to be comfortable with and unafraid of every part, including, or perhaps especially, this one.

Given everything that had happened to her, Kagome had secretly expected to find all male, even Inuyasha's, genitalia distasteful, if not out rightly frightening. In fact, that was one of the reasons she felt the need to do this now… one very small reason. To confront it head on, (Kagome smirked faintly at the unintended pun) so that she could deal with any negative reactions and work her way past them, preferable without him ever noticing. So that when the day she decides she is ready, the day she finally becomes Inuyasha's mate, comes, that day won't end up being tarnished with ugliness because she took one look at him undressed and panicked or burst into tears.

Stubbornly Kagome pushed the sudden invasive thoughts of Koga, and what he had done to her, from her mind, banishing the memories with surprising ease thanks to Inuyasha's captivating presence.

Why would she want to think about anything other than him anyway?

Well… she banished most of them; the fleeting, and slightly worrisome, realization that Inuyasha was probably the larger of the two, drifted to the back of her mind and lingered. Pushing it back even further and burying it under other thoughts Kagome moved on, tonight, in this moment, it simply wasn't important. Besides, it wasn't like she could be ever be completely sure… she'd put too much effort into NOT looking at Koga when he was undressed to be able to trust her memories.

Those grim contemplations flittered away without leaving so much as a ripple in her thoughts as Kagome realized, much to her profound delight and gratitude, that there was really was nothing about Inuyasha she could, or ever would, find distasteful. Her breath caught in her chest, prompting her to pant lightly as she let her hands slide down his stomach, moving steadily closer to her goal. A tingling heat warming her lower abdomen as she watched the most privet part of him twitch and throb in reaction to her seeking fingers, while the wetness settling between her thighs made her long to throw both the rules and her slow and steady approach right out the window.

Distantly she was aware of beseeching whimpers coming from Inuyasha. She felt the blanket under her pull taut as his fists tightened around handfuls of the fabric, but her attention remained focused on the bewitching root of his manhood. Drawing in one last breath to steady herself, Kagome allowed her hands to slid the rest of the way down, until she was holding him cautiously between them.

Inuyasha arched into her touch with a groan pulled from so deep inside him, that releasing it felt almost like being turned inside out.

The raw honesty of the sound inspired a smile from Kagome, filling her with a heady sense of power and anticipation. She loved giving him such pleasure, loved the way that he responded to her, and she was quickly realizing that she also loved the feel of him under her fingers. He was so firm, so powerfully hard, but at the same time lusciously smooth, like ocean polished stone.

Furthering her sensory delight was the discovery that the patch of silver hair lying beneath was unexpectedly soft, softer even than the fur of a new born puppy. Wisely assuming that Inuyasha would not like the comparison, she kept the observation to herself.

As she ran the fingers of one hand through that thatch of silver in a soft petting motion, Kagome closed her other hand around the base of his length, her fingers not quite able to fully surround him. Unconsciously holding her breath to better gauge his reactions, Kagome squeezed tentatively, not sure yet what would feel good to him and what might hurt.

When he responded with an explosive gasp and thrust up against her hand while emitting a pleading whine, Kagome grew more confident and squeezed him again a bit harder.

Inuyasha felt… well he didn't know what he felt, there was nothing in the entire scope of his life experiences that compared to the raw physical pain/pleasure that Kagome's touch caused him. It was both the purest most heavenly thing he had ever experienced, and at the same time more torturous than any punishment he would expect to find in hell.

All he knew was that no matter how much he wanted more, he was honor bound not to ask for it. For tonight, for every night until she said otherwise, this had to be about Kagome and what she needed, not his selfish urges.

So reminded and resolved, he tightened his hold on the blanket beneath him even more, swallowed the pleas that rose unbidden in his throat, and let her do as she wished. He felt the fabric give under his claws, but could not make himself care, only the briefest passing thought about having to get her a new one flitted through his mind before his ability to think was swept away by another onslaught of sensation.

Emboldened by Inuyasha's obvious enjoyment Kagome stroked her hand up the length of him, letting her fingers close around the tip and drawing a high keening whine from him. Knowing he couldn't see her face, Kagome let loose a wide grin, his reactions and willingness to let her explore at her own pace was invigorating and dangerously arousing. Pressing her thighs together Kagome squirmed in sensual discomfort, but the feelings were not nearly distracting enough to pull her attention away from the silky hard flesh that she held in her hand.

Learning as she went, Kagome soon found the rhythm and pressure that had Inuyasha gasping wordlessly and thrusting up to meet her. When a small pearl of creamy white appeared she didn't even think before leaning low to lick it off, the instinctive need to know all him clearly extending to his taste.

Inuyasha had already been hanging by a thread, the feel of Kagome's hands, the scent of her arousal, the knowledge that someday he would be able to explore her body as completely as she was now exploring his, all conspired to push the hanyou to the very edge of his already tenuous self-control.

Then the wet, softly rasping, heat of her tongue slid over the sensitive head of his member and he was lost.

The world splintered and fell away as rapture surged through his body, lifting him up off the bed and wrenching a deep keening howl from him, one that he only just managed to muffle in her pillows.

Kagome watched in fascinated awe as Inuyasha came, thrilled that she had brought him to that point, and overjoyed that she had enjoyed every second of it.

Moments later, as she snuggled up against him, Kagome could not help but tease the panting hanyou she loved.

"I'm just guessing, but I think you might have liked that… I know I did." She murmured smugly.

Smiling delightedly Kagome relaxed against him, strangely comforted by the sound of his franticly pounding heartbeat. Her last lingering fears and doubts having been lulled into oblivion by his actions tonight, or more accurately his lack of action, confirming something she had always know, but which had now been proven. She would always be able to trust him to control himself sexually, even when teased to near madness

Still trying to catch his breath Inuyasha twisted his head to give her an incredulous look.

"Like's not the word for it." He managed to gasp out. "Damn Brat…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he noticed, and became transfixed by, the still molten heat smoldering in the depths of her eyes.

Then it hit him… she'd given him pleasure, but still had yet to be given hers. Inuyasha frowned as the thought shattered the cocoon of selfishly contented bliss he was wrapped in_. _

_ 'No way in Hell I'm letting her get one up on me!' _

With that thought motivating him Inuyasha sat up. Single mindedly determined to bring Kagome to as rousing a climax as the one she had just given him. After settling her carefully on his bare lap, he lifted her face to his with a loving hand at her chin.

The moment she was within reach he kissed her, softly, savoring her, memorizing her, before he let the intensity of the kiss build. It took no conscious effort on his part; kisses between him and Kagome tended to grow all on their own.

When she sighed, he couldn't help but sweep his tongue across at the sensitive roof of her mouth. When she nibbled on his lower lip, what other choice did he have but to growl low and tilt her head to the side to plunder deep? When she responded eagerly, pushing him, begging him, for more, Inuyasha wasn't embarrassed to admit (to himself) that he was powerless to do anything but give in to her.

As they kissed his hands ghosted over her skin, sweeping up the curve of her spine, down the length of her arms, before drawing her closer and crushing the glorious fullness of her breasts against his chest.

Wrenching his mouth from hers he began to devour the enticing length of her throat, sucking, licking, and nipping every inch.

"Damn you taste good." He moaned. The flavor of her skin like wildflower's and musk carried on a fresh ocean breeze, spicy sweet with just a hint of salt. "I want to taste you all over, every part." He growled before opening his mouth wide over the curve of her shoulder, sucking hard enough to bring a red flush to the spot, but not so hard that it wouldn't fade before morning.

True to his word Inuyasha systematically worked his way down her arm, missing nothing, pausing now and again to linger over the places that made her sigh… or squirm.

In an utterly endearing gesture he softly kissed the tip of every finger, and then he made her whimper raggedly when he drew each finger deeply into his mouth and sucked hard.

Moving on to her other hand he gave it the same attention, adding a few extra nibbles with his sharp but gentle teeth, before working his way up to her shoulder almost languidly, enjoying the journey far too much to rush.

He nibbled his way across her clavicle, pausing to sweep his tongue along the hollow just above it, before lapping a wet trail down between her breasts, tracing her sternum.

Arching into his touch, Kagome wordlessly begged for attention in other, more sensitive places, but he ignored her pleas and focused instead on the tiny birthmark he had found just under her breast. Charmed, he laved at it before closing his lips around the honey colored mark and suckling.

Mewling, Kagome caught his head between her hands, fingers burrowing through his hair until her nails bite into his scalp. The feel of it, the sharp pleasure pain, drew a growl from Inuyasha and provoked him into pulling even harder on the skin beneath his lips.

With a moan, Kagome shut her eyes and forced her hands to release their needy grasp, letting her arms fall to either side of her; willing and eager to let him to do as he pleased with her.

Satisfied by the deep red mark her had left, and the knowledge that this one would not fade away before morning, Inuyasha moved on. He dropped a feather light kiss to the tip of each of her breasts, causing Kagome's breath to catch, before kissing his way in lazy circles around the full flesh, spiraling his way back up to the tip before latching onto the hard pebbled point.

"Fuck." Groaned Kagome brokenly, much to Inuyasha's amusement, in fact, had his mouth not been full at the time he might have laughed.

He really did love it when she cussed.

After drinking himself drunk at her breasts, Inuyasha lay her down on the bed and bent to trace the gentle curve of her ribs with his tongue. Shifting yet again he next bathed the smooth trembling plane of her stomach in kisses. Paying particular attention to the fading, but still visible scar where the Sacred Jewel had been ripped from her side.

When Inuyasha stopped at her waist, sat up, and crawled to the end of the bed, completely unconcerned with or simply oblivious to his nude state, Kagome let out a loud whimper filled with unsatisfied wanting. The sweet sound of it left him feeling enormously proud of himself, not to mention aroused, gratified, and determined to make her do it again.

Reaching her feet he smirked at the socks she still wore.

"Mind if I take these off." He rumbled up at her in a husky voice as he pinched the fabric of one of them between his fingers. The tiny bits of cloth might have been simply foot coverings, but they still fell into the category of clothing below the waist, so, unless she gave the ok, he couldn't remove them.

Opening her eyes briefly Kagome met Inuyasha's gaze and shook her head, winning a huge grin from the hanyou as her reward.

Eagerly pulling the socks off, and before really noticing anything else, Inuyasha paused for a moment to rub soothing fingers over the slight marks that had been imprinted on the skin just above her ankles by the snug elastic.

Intrigued by the soft pink of her painted toenails, as well the dainty delicateness of her feet, he gleefully applied himself to the task of thoroughly exploring each. His hands cradled the tops, hyper aware of bird fine bones beneath his fingers, while the pad of his thumbs traced slow circles into the center of her arches, leaving his teeth and tongue free to explore those incredibly sexy pink tipped toes.

As his hands massaged her feet and ankles, Inuyasha discovered, with no small measure of excitement, that Kagome's new hakama, while nowhere near as loose as his, were loose enough to fit his hands inside of. He quickly reasoned that as long as he didn't stray above her thighs and her pants stayed on, he wasn't breaking any rules. Pleased with that logic he slipped both hands under the blue silk pants to knead the well-toned muscles of her calves.

Still hungry for more of the taste of her, and unwilling to let his hands have all the fun, Inuyasha nibbled a path up across the soft skin on top of one of her feet before sweeping a path around to the side in order to nip at the sharp point of bone at her ankle.

There was a moment of frustration when he discovered that his explorations were halted abruptly at her knees because the fabric didn't have enough give for his hand to slip any further. However he shrugged off the negative emotion quickly, there were still plenty of other places to touch. With a wistful caress of his fingers he started to massage his way back down her legs.

When Inuyasha's hands retreated Kagome wanted to cry out at the loss. That parting feather light touch to the back of her knee had left her wanting to writhe in pleasure. She wasn't ready for him to stop.

"Pants off." She growled, her shaking hands moving to pluck determinedly, but ineffectually, at the tie around her waist.

It did enter her hazy mind that the request broke the rules, but she really didn't care. She'd still have her panties on, and besides even if she did somehow end up completely naked, Inuyasha would never take what she wasn't ready to give.

Not quite so confident and wanting to be sure he hadn't heard her wrong, Inuyasha abandoned his sensual teasing to stretch out beside her. Using both hands he cradled her face between his palms and gently forced her slightly unfocused gaze up to meet his.

"You sure? Do you really trust me to take them off?" He asked, demanding that she be certain and clear about what she wanted.

"Yes… just my pants though..." She answered, slightly apologetically.

An elated, feral grin claimed Inuyasha's face. Lowering his head quickly, his mouth crashed into hers, sweeping her apologies and guilt away in an onslaught of overwhelming sensation.

The kiss started wild and uncontrolled but before Inuyasha pulled free it had changed into one that was reverently tender.

"Thank you." He whispered against her lips. His voice holding not a trace of judgment, or disappointment, too saturated with humbled gratitude for anything else to intrude.

"Something tells me the pleasure is going to be all mine." Answered Kagome with a breathless, almost cocky, certainty; the kiss having gone a long way towards boosting her confidence.

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's the plan." He agreed as he gently moved her hands out of the way so that he could work the tie at her waist loose.

As tempting as it would have been to slice through the cord and be done with it, Inuyasha knew Kagome wouldn't be please if he damaged her new clothes. So instead he carefully picked at the knot until it came loose.

Task accomplished, he moved back down the bed, pausing intermittently to drop strategically located kisses along her body as he went. Reaching her feet he swirled his tongue over the inside of her ankles while his fingers latched onto the cuff of her pants.

"Still sure?" He called up to her, giving a slight pull on the fabric he held.

Kagome growled, tired of being kept waiting. "Yes… hurry up already!"

Snapping to attention at her growl, Inuyasha felt an answering one slip unbidden from his lips. Damn, did he ever love that sound, and he had to admit, even if only to himself, that the rather bossy order, delivered in that rumbly, vexed voice of hers was a serious turn on as well. Wondering if she'd growl again if he made her wait, Inuyasha held himself in check and savored the anticipation for just a moment longer.

"Inuyasha." She uttered warningly.

Enticed by what a demanding little dictator she was turning out to be, Inuyasha choked back a laugh and did exactly as she had commanded.

With a single abrupt tug the pants were sent flying across the room. Hanyou strength, along with the nearly frictionless sleek texture of the silk, enabled the garments to slide down her body as easily as water running off a lotus leaf.

Inhaling with an audible hiss, Kagome entwined her fingers into the blanket beneath her, needing to cling to something as the sudden kiss of air against silk brushed skin made her feel as if she was going to fly right out herself.

Inuyasha stopped and stared, the tiny piece of lace that still adorned her leaving almost nothing to the imagination. "So damn beautiful." He uttered breathlessly, and quietly enough that Kagome knew he hadn't been speaking to her.

Starting just above her knees Inuyasha deftly ran the tips of his claws down her legs, only stopping when he reached her toes. Holding her feet , he began to lick and kiss his way up her right leg. She let out a startled giggle when he kissed the lower edge of her knee, but the giggle halted with a gasp when he stopped and nipped at the obviously ticklish spot. Intrigued by the two different reactions, he next licked it experimentally, this time making Kagome moan.

Lifting his head Inuyasha studied the location carefully, committing it to memory.

He circled the front of her knee, giving every part of it the same treatment, but it wasn't until he came back to where he had started that he got the same dramatic reaction.

_'Good spot.' _He praised in his mind as he nibbled on it one last time before moving to her other knee to see if the corresponding point was as sensitive.

It was.

After working his way down her left leg to her foot Inuyasha moved sleekly around until he knelt beside her, hands wrapping themselves tenderly around her ankles. Shifting his hold, he lifted her feet and flipped himself to lay on his back with his head directly under her legs, his feet propping themselves carelessly against her wall.

Hands rhythmically constricting and releasing their hold on the blanket, Kagome had long since lost any sense of time. Eternity existed in the single swipe of Inuyasha's tongue, and eons flew by with every touch of his teeth. The rest of the world had faded away until all that was left was the bed she clung to, herself, and the hanyou teaching her what her body was truly able to feel.

Oblivious to the thoughts swirling in her head, but proudly aware of how profoundly aroused she was, Inuyasha began to move more quickly. He lingered less as he licked his way up the back of her legs keeping his progress even by alternating between them, wanting to reach both knees at the same time. The scent of her heat filled his nose, calling to him, and like an addict he followed where it beckoned.

Arriving at her knees, and turning his head in order to reach their delicate inner curves better, he feasted on the delicate flesh he found there.

Kagome jumped with a cry at his first lick, but between the second and third her body surrendered to his touch and she merely shivered in reaction, her head thrashing mindlessly back and forth as she moaned.

Words began to tumble out between the other sounds she was making, and when Inuyasha's intoxicated mind was able to make sense of them he nearly lost every ounce of his self-control. Even an iron will like his had its limits.

She was pleading for release, begging him to do anything it took to give her relief.

_'No touching with hands below the waist or above the thigh, and only…'_ He started to quote to himself, reminding himself, but then he paused and went back to the first four words, a brilliant and extremely unscrupulous thought taking seed in his mind.

_ 'No touching with hands…'_

Sitting up, one of Kagome's legs to either side of him, Inuyasha grinned as he bent low at to lap at her satiny thighs. He kept his hands in place, curled around her knees, but with his mouth he dared to move higher.

"Inuyasha?" She called out questioningly, but so ambiguously it was clear that not even she knew what she wanted to ask him. However keen hanyou ears caught the tiny note of apprehension nearly buried under the other, huskier, tones of pleasure and hunger.

"No touching with hands below the waist or above the thigh, only clothing from the waist up can come off… unless you say otherwise… I remember." He said to reassure her.

Inuyasha smirked when his words were met by a clearly disappointed moan.

"Not going to use my hands." He added with devilish delight and heavy meaning. Poised meaningfully over the apex of her thighs, he waited for his words to sink in, holding himself still until realization flared to life in her eyes. Continuing to wait he gave her time to protest, but when she said nothing and instead whimpered at the loss of his touch, he moved in swiftly, unable to wait any longer. Lowering his head he nuzzled the damp junction of her thighs, right through her underwear, drowning blissfully on the nearly overwhelming scent of her.

Kagome let out a shrill squeal and started to sit up, shocked by the suddenness of the act, but then the bridge of Inuyasha's nose rubbed perfectly against just the right spot and she fell back to the bed groaning in surrender. Willingly she opened her legs even wider, wantonly begging for more.

Using the alluring sounds she was making and the erratic rate of her heart beat as his guides, Inuyasha sought out the places and touches that gave her the greatest pleasure.

He licked and nibbled, suckled and blew, trying everything he could think of to send her crashing into fulfillment.

When her cries became alarmingly loud, and despite how gratified hearing them made him feel, Inuyasha was forced to pause long enough to mumble the word 'pillow' up to her, his lips skimming against the now wet cloth beneath his mouth.

Frantic for him to continue what he had been doing, Kagome obediently snatched a pillow from someplace near her head and stuffed it over her mouth.

Dazzlingly bright pleasure filled her when he once again applied himself wholeheartedly to his task. Wave after wave of ecstasy rocked through her, each one stronger than the last, each one pushing her a little higher.

And through it all, the unshakable faith she had in him let her ride the turbulent currents without fear. Trusting in him to both lift her to the heights of bliss, and catch her when she fell. There was no feelings of invasion or shame, no sense of being used. Inuyasha wasn't doing this to her for his own pleasure, however enjoyable he found it, he was doing it to give her pleasure.

Every breath she took became a muffled gasp or stifled moan, every touch had her arching higher, until he found the little nub at her center and bit down on it tenderly, right through the fabric of her panties.

Even through the pillow Inuyasha was easily able to distinguish his name as Kagome screamed it. Grinning he pressed the flat of his teeth firmly against her core and growled his triumph, sending the grumbling vibrations directly to her already trembling flesh, pushing her beyond simply freefalling through bliss until she was spinning uncontrollably through a storm of sensation. Unable to temper her reactions her body thrashed wildly, thighs clenching around his head, and heels kicking mindlessly against his back as she screamed repeatedly into the pillow, calling out his name over and over.

Inuyasha waited until Kagome had gone limp, with only the occasional twitching of her muscles and the raggedness of her breathing giving away the fact that she hadn't fallen asleep yet. Disengaging himself carefully, he crawled up her body until he could drop his forehead to rest against hers.

"You good?" He inquired, full of concern; needing her reassurance that he hadn't gone too far. At the time, everything had seemed perfectly right, but in the aftermath, he felt doubts and anxiety creeping back up on him.

Kagome forced open her eyes and smiled a big loopy grin.

"Very, very… more than good…" She mumbled, still sounding rather dazed.

Smugly content with that answer, Inuyasha pressed a soft kiss to her lips and rolled out of bed.

He scooped up his fundoshi, arranging the fabric and securing the cord that held it in place (having to tie the two pieces together first, thanks to his earlier impatience) while he looked for his white shirt. Finding it over by the door he quickly snatched it up and made his way back to the bed. After putting the garment on an extremely biddable Kagome, he climbed back onto the mattress, pulled her close and dragged the blanket over them.

Within moments she was asleep, and, despite his renewed arousal and attempts to stay awake to breath in the scent of her fulfillment, Inuyasha soon followed.

When he awoke, it happened slowly, awareness trickling in gradually and filled with such a sense of wellbeing that there was no urge to rush into consciousness. Long before he knew where he was, he knew who was there with him, and releasing a lazy yawn he snuggled against Kagome, dropping a kiss to her throat.

"Morning." She mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Morning." He rumbled back.

They then fell back into silence, neither one particularly motivate to move.

Soon enough however Kagome could no longer ignore the protests of her now awakened bladder. After giving Inuyasha a quick kiss, she clamored clumsily out of bed and over to her closet to pick out something to wear. Shrugging, somewhat reluctantly, out of Inuyasha's shirt she slipped on her robe and gathered the clothing she had selected in her arms.

"I'm going to take a shower, a quick one, you can have it after me…" Kagome caught herself in time and kept the words she had almost said next to herself.

Offering to share the shower was something better left for a time when no one else was home.

Propping himself up against the headboard of her bed, arms and ankles crossed, blankets thrown to the side, Inuyasha smiled smugly at her.

"I'll wait here." He stated innocently, but his pose and the vast amount of toned flesh he was flashing at her was anything but.

Tempted beyond reason to join him, but unable to ignore her body's biological needs, Kagome darted out of the room and rushed down the hall to the bathroom.

As she was drying off from her hastily completed shower there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Kagome? Is that you? I was just about to start breakfast. Do you and Inuyasha have plans for today?"

"Hi mom. Hmmm… No, I don't think we have anything really planned. Inuyasha and I will probably go down through the well at some point, but we don't have to leave right away." Answered Kagome as she pulled on a pair of well-worn jeans and a bright blue t-shirt.

Looking in the mirror and fingering the shirt she realized with a smile that she had picked it just because Inuyasha had said he liked how she looked in blue. The fact that her new peacock feather necklace matched the color was just a lucky coincident.

"Wonderful, then we can all sit down and eat together. Sota missed you at dinner last night." Stated Michiko without reproach.

"Sorry… We got tied up with something." Explained Kagome as she lifted her hand to gaze lovingly at the ring that now adorned it, binding her to Inuyasha.

"I understand, you have so many responsibilities, and even though I know you always try to do your best at them all, sometimes there just isn't enough time. Food will be on the table in half an hour, tell Inuyasha for me ok."

"I will." Answered Kagome quietly as some of her joy became shadowed by a feeling very much like shame. How was her mom going to react to the decisions Kagome had made about her 'responsibilities'?

The sound of her mother's retreating footsteps told Kagome she was alone once again. Looking back into the mirror, she met her own eyes and silently asked herself if she was sure about her decision. She didn't need to wonder about Inuyasha or their relationship, that she had no doubts about, but this other matter… was going to change a lot of things for her and her family and she really hoped that they understood.

Making her way back to her room far more slowly than she had left it, Kagome let herself in, barely lifting her gaze to Inuyasha.

"Shower's all yours."

"What's wrong?" He demanded to know, instantly alerted by her unsmiling face and refusal to meet his eyes.

With a weak laugh, Kagome sat down at her desk, hand skimming over the school books and half-finished homework papers that covered it.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just nervous about telling my family something."

Brow furrowed, Inuyasha sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"About us?" He asked almost timidly.

Head snapping up, she gave him a shocked look.

"No! I can't wait to tell them that we are going to get married someday… explaining about mates might be a bit awkward but I'm looking forward to that to… in time, but I think I'd like to keep it just between us for a while longer. No it's something else…" Kagome let her voice trail off.

"Well what is it then?" Growled Inuyasha as he reached down to grab his hakama and started pulling them on.

Kagome stood and made her way over to him, sitting in his partially clothed lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"It's not important." She said, as much for herself as for him. "I've made up my mind about something, and even though I know it's the right path for me, I'm worried that it might not go over very well."

Inuyasha gave an unhappy growl and opened his mouth to demand that she tell him everything, but she continued before he got the words out.

"I'm going to explain at breakfast, and I'd rather tell everyone at the same time. Besides if you want to get in a shower before we eat you need to hurry up. Do you want to keep wearing your robes or would you like me to wash them?

Blushing as her question brought reminders of the slightly soiled nature of his clothing… particularly his fundoshi, Inuyasha opted to let her clean them.

Sending him down the hall with a change of clothes and orders to drop the ones he was wearing outside the bathroom door as soon as he had them off, Kagome successfully postponed having to tell him her news. She didn't think Inuyasha would mind, in fact she had a feeling he was going to be thrilled, but that didn't change the fact that she only wanted to have to say it once.

She waited for a moment to give Inuyasha time to undress, then left her room, collected his laundry and headed downstairs. After a quick detour to put everything in the washer, she made her way into the kitchen to see if there was anything she could do to help her mother.

"Good morning Sweetie, did you sleep well?" Asked her mom as she entered the room.

With a sight blush Kagome nodded.

"That's good… oh! I found that on the table this morning, is it yours or Inuyasha's?" She asked as she pointed to the carved box Inuyasha had given her the night before. Kagome frowned, feeling a little guilty for having forgotten it.

"Kinda both… he wants me to have it, but it used to belong to his grandmother. So I said I'd keep it for him, but just until he wants it back."

Michiko beamed. "He does seem to love showering you with beautiful things. Is it a puzzle box of some kind? Sota tried to open it a little while ago when my back was turned but he couldn't get the lid to budge."

Kagome grinned at that; it was nice to know she had at least one place to keep things that her little brother wouldn't be able to get into.

"Nope, just magical. It only opens for the people who have the right to open it."

"Really? Think you can get the same spell cast on the snack drawer?" Inquired her mother seriously enough that Kagome couldn't tell whether or not she was joking.

"I'll talk to Kaede about it." Offered Kagome with a laugh.

"Ask who about what?" Chirped Sota as he raced into the room. "How much longer? I'm starving!" He added without waiting for an answer to his first question.

"Just a few minutes. Why don't you make yourself useful and lay out the napkins and silverware?"

"Awwww… MOM!" Protested Sota indignantly.

He fell silent however when his mother turned and pinned him with a stern look.

"Fine." He huffed as he got to work.

Moving around him, Kagome began setting out the dishes without being asked, subconsciously keeping her left hand out of sight.

Inuyasha entered before they finished, looking scrumptious in his black yoga style pants and slightly snug dark green t-shirt. There really didn't seem to be a color that didn't look good on him, mused Kagome as she realized that the green set off his eyes and contrasted flatteringly with his hair.

They shared a privet smile before Kagome turned back to finish her task.

Moving across the room Inuyasha reached out and took the heavy bowl of rice out of Michiko's hands, carrying it to the table himself. Smiling, she looked over and saw that Sota had finished his chore and was now sitting, swinging his leg back and forth aimlessly.

"Sota honey, would you please go tell your Grandfather that breakfast is ready. As soon as everyone's here we can eat." She added when it looked like he might argue.

The promise of food was all the motivation he needed and, yelling loudly for Gramp's, he ran from the room.

Once he had dragged the elderly man away from his antiques and into the kitchen they sat down, eating to the sound of constant and casual small talk. Kagome however only picked at her food and waited, having decided to let everyone else eat before revealing her multiple confessions to them.

Finishing first, Sota started to jump up, ready to go play video games and enjoy his Sunday off, but he was stopped by Kagome.

"Wait… I have something to tell you all." She said, grabbing his attention and making him drop back into his chair heavily.

"Is everything alright?" Asked her mother worriedly.

Kagome smiled. "Everything's fine… its good news. At least I think its good news… mostly good news."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in his chair and grabbed Kagome's hand under the table. Suddenly intently aware of the fact that he had not asked for her families blessing or consent.

Squeezing his fingers tightly, Kagome turned to him for a moment, sharing a brief but poignant look, before taking a deep breath and making her first announcement.

"Inuyasha and I are engaged."

Three exclaimed reactions came at once, overlapping each other, so that Kagome had to give her mind a moment to sort them out.

"Impossible! You're only 15!" Cried Gramps despondently.

"Oh darling, how wonderful!" Cheered her mother.

"So Inuyasha's going to be my brother?" Asked Sota excitedly.

Lifting their joined hands out from under the table Kagome showed them her ring.

"I might be young by todays standard's, but don't forget that I spend a lot of my time in the feudal era, most girls have already married by my age there." She explained, addressing her grandfather's comment since it was the only one that seemed to object.

Letting her mother take her hand to exam the ring, Kagome continued.

"And since I am now planning to make my future with Inuyasha… in his world… I am going to need to start living my life differently. I can't keep being torn between the two worlds when only one of them holds my future." Kagome swallowed heavily, beginning to tremble in fear.

Inuyasha stood and moved to stand at her back, hands resting, both supportively and possessively, on her shoulders. Kagome pulled her hand back from her mother and crossed her arms over her chest so that she could thread the fingers of both hands through his.

Meeting her mother's eyes, and fighting back tears, Kagome finished.

"I'm going to withdraw from school. There are too many other things for me to focus on right now, too many other things that I have to do, and going to school here just can't prepare me for living there."

Kagome felt Inuyasha jump slightly at her announcement, but seconds later he was giving her fingers a tender squeeze.

Ignoring her sputtering grandfather and the envious look on Sota's face, Michiko smiled at Kagome peacefully.

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to that. I've already collected information about both correspondence and home schooling programs. I'll support you in this decision as long as you promise to get your diploma or GED as soon as you can fit it in."

Eye's going wide with shock, Kagome stared at her mom.

"Don't be so surprised… I knew this was coming ages ago. Kagome, you have a destiny much bigger than that of an average school girl. You can't live your life the way everyone else does, but I ask, purely for the sake of your family's image, that you finish some form of schooling. It's not like we can tell the neighbors that you dropped out because you were too busy hunting down demons to attend class."

Still too stunned to speak, Kagome nodded her agreement.

"Good. Now that that is settled, I think it's time for us to celebrate your engagement, and let me just say… Inuyasha that ring is simply exquisite. "

"Wait just a minute…" Cut in Gramp's angrily. "How can you be ok with this? Kagome is way too young to be thinking about marriage… and if she doesn't need to come back here for school, who's to say that she won't just spend all of her time through the well. We'll never see her." He argued, not at all happy about this turn of events.

"I know. This isn't easy for me, I'm her mother after all, but Kagome stopped being a child the day she first fell through that well, and we all need to accept that. If we want her to be happy, we have to support her in the choices she now has to make. Kagome doesn't belong to just us anymore, there is an entire world through that well that is depending on her. You should know better than to try and argue with fate."

"But…" He started to say, before realizing that he had no valid argument to offer.

Kagome reluctantly freed herself from Inuyasha's hold and circled the table to take his hand. "Please try to be happy for me. I love Inuyasha, and I know he loves me, I have the chance to share a life with my soul mate, how many people are that lucky?"

He looked up into her pleading eyes and could not find it in himself to tarnish her happiness any more than he already had. Michiko was right. Some things were just destined to be.

"You'll still visit?" He asked in a subdued voice.

Kagome grinned and hugged him close. "Every chance I get… besides Inuyasha couldn't go very long without restocking up on ramen anyway."

"Ok then… I give you both my blessings, but…" He added looking over at Inuyasha. "I hope you realize just how lucky you are… and you better take very good care of her."

Speaking for the first time, Inuyasha answered. His voice choked with emotion.

"I do… I know I'm the luckiest guy to ever walk the earth, and I'm never going to forget that. I'll kill anything that tries to hurt her, I'll always do everything within my power to make her happy, and if I have to, I'll die to protect her." He vowed.

Kagome moved back to Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around him tightly and staring intently into his eyes.

"I'd rather have you live for me… going on without you isn't really an option for me."

Wanting to kiss her, but knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able stop, Inuyasha instead dropped his forehead to rest against hers.

"Whatever you say." He whispered raggedly.

"Beyond description." She whispered back.

Nothing more needed to be said, no other words could possibly mean more to either one of them.

It was decided that the family would have a special dinner that night to celebrate, whatever Inuyasha and Kagome wanted. Inuyasha voted for hamburgers and fries. Kagome laughed and agreed, knowing he was going to be surprised by the homemade version he would be getting. Sota argued that they needed cake and ice cream as well, since in his mind every special occasion did, an idea that Inuyasha seconded. Then they got into a heated debate about what flavor they should be. Sota forgetting that it was supposed to be Inuyasha's choice.

Drawing her away from the boy's, Kagome's mother cornered her daughter for a privet word.

"Is there anything you haven't said that your mother should know?" She asked gently. "I have been convinced that you and Inuyasha where going to end up together ever since the day he first barged into our kitchen to demand you come back and deal with the mess that had been left back there… but things have suddenly moved forward really fast. Is everything going at the speed you want it to?"

Kagome looked away quickly, thinking about how to answer. There was a part of her that suddenly wanted to break down and tell her mother everything… starting with what had really happened after Koga kidnapped her, and ending with the fact that she and Inuyasha where not just going to get married but would also be mates.

However she still wasn't ready to explain the first part, and even if she had been, it would've ruined the memory of today. Something she refused to do. The last part felt too privet, a secret that belonged only to Inuyasha and her for now, and everything in between was meaningless without a beginning or end.

"What's changed is that we stopped keeping secrets from each other. As soon as we started being honest things started to move forward. I guess we had always been our own biggest obstacle, and yes, I'm very happy with the pace of things now. It feels right."

Kagome looked straight into her mother's eyes as she spoke, letting the older woman see the truth of her words.

Michiko studied her daughter a moment longer but when she saw nothing but happiness and honesty reflected back she nodded.

"Good. Tomorrow you and I will go speak to Mr. Ikeda, and then we'll stop at that tea house we use to visit all the time to talk, just the two of us. I want some alone time with my little girl while I can still pretend that you are all mine."

Something made Kagome glance over at Inuyasha to find that he was glaring daggers at her mother's back, having overheard everything and clearly displeased by the idea of being left behind. Narrowing her eyes at him warningly, she lifted her hand, flashing him with her ring as a reminder that he was never far from her now.

"Ok mom, I'd like that."

"Wonderful! We can talk about dresses and…."

"Kagome doesn't need a dress… it's covered." Cut in Inuyasha possessively. Still seriously miffed about the fact that he was going to have to let Kagome go out into her world, all alone, without him there to guard her. Only the look Kagome had given him and the ring she wore kept him from putting down his foot and refusing to let them go in the first place.

"It is?" Asked Kagome in surprise and a touch of displeasure. Why didn't she know anything about this?

Inuyasha gulped, not having meant to reveal that yet… he'd wanted to at least wait until he could give it to her.

Scrambling for an explanation, Inuyasha grinned when he found the perfect one.

"What about Mahouekaki? Do you really think that Old Bird is going to let you get married in a kimono she didn't make? Besides a dress she made will be way better looking than anyone else could make." He added with a distinctive touch of pride.

Kagome laughed and nodded, Inuyasha had a point.

"Are you sure she'd want to? I don't want to force her to do it." Questioned Kagome just to be sure.

Inuyasha gave her a 'don't-be-a-dummy' look.

"We've already talked about it… it came up while we were talking about the ring and all…" Inuyasha floundered a bit there, but pushed on. "I just know that if you don't wear something she made, her feelings are gonna be hurt… and it'll be really annoying she cries the whole way through the ceremony."

"Well we can't have that. I guess I'll just have to resign myself to having a wedding kimono made for me by one the greatest seamstress-slash-jewelry makers ever." Agreed Kagome with a chuckle.

"Who is Mahouekaki? You've mentioned her, but you've never really said how you met or why she is so invested in the two of you."

Happy to move onto a safe neutral topic, Kagome told the story of her first meeting with Mistress Mahouekaki, making her whole family laugh as she expounded on the woman's more eccentric traits. Her mother was even driven to the point of holding her sides and begging for a chance to catch her breath when the comedy of errors that made up Miroku's first encounter with Keisei was related.

Smiling delightedly Kagome complied with her mother's wishes and excused herself to transfer Inuyasha's clothing into the dryer. Impulsively she ran upstairs and changed into the outfit Mahouekaki had made for her. It was even more comfortable then the jeans anyway, and it made sense to train in what she would normally be wearing… besides she wanted to show them off.

Then she sat down on her bed and looked around her room in amazement, suddenly realizing that it would soon be a place she visited rather than lived. Caught up in nostalgia, she took a few minutes to soak up the feeling of home while it remained that. Wondering distantly what items she would bring with her and what would be left behind.

Inuyasha fretted nervously after Kagome left the room, not so much in worry, he could heard her moving around and her scent was near, but being left alone with her family was unsettling. Rather than risk saying the wrong thing and making a fool of himself, he attempted to wait out the time she was gone silently.

Her family had other ideas.

Sota was quick to point out that a good brother-in-law would give his new little brother sword fighting lessons, and maybe even walk him to school someday so that the class bully could get a look at him.

After looking up at Michiko and getting an approving nod, Inuyasha agreed to the runt's requests.

"How about I walk with you tomorrow? Since Kagome's gonna be with your mom, I wasn't going to be doing anything else anyway." He offered, figuring he might as well get it over with quickly… and after all, he really was gonna have the time, whether he wanted it or not.

Sota jumped up and down a few times, cheering excitedly, before he raced out of the room to call all of his friends so that they would know to look for him in the morning.

Kagome's Grandfather was next, confronting Inuyasha with a wave of one his sutras.

Less than threatened by the ineffectual slip of paper, but not wanting to upset the elderly man, Inuyasha waited respectfully for him to say what he had to say. Gramp's shook the paper a few more times, then dropped his arm abruptly to his side, his shoulders slumping.

"Take care of her… and bring her to visit every chance you can." He pleaded simply.

A bit stunned by the lack of threats or angry words, Inuyasha froze for a beat, and then dropped his head into a low bow.

"I promise… " He stated sincerely before straitening up with a smirk to add. "Old Man."

Huffing indignantly, and turning a fairly bright shade of red, Gramps was all set to blast into the young pup for his disrespect, but then his eyes really caught and held the hanyou's. Looking into them carefully the older man suddenly realized that the brashness was a front. One that was not quite able to hide the boy's fear of rejection. Pausing, Kagome's Grandfather considered his next words carefully.

"Don't think I'm not going to hold you to that… Sonny!" He snapped before turning to stomp away, glancing over his shoulder as he went to catch the look on Inuyasha's face, a satisfying mix of pleasure, embarrassment, and affronted pride.

"Quite a day already." Commented Michiko, surprising Inuyasha. The confrontation with Gramps having let her sneak up behind him unnoticed.

"Yea." He agreed simply.

"I just wanted you to know that if you ever needed to talk to a mother type figure… one who can give you advice no man, however well intentioned, could offer; I'll always be willing to listen." She told him kindly before wrapping her arms around his neck in a very maternal feeling hug.

"That's all?" Questioned Inuyasha when she let him go and started to walk away.

"Did you want me to say something else?" She replied, turning around again to face him.

"Not really… I just thought you'd have more to tell me."

"Well then, how about this… As long as you are good to Kagome and continue to make her happy I'll always be proud to think of you as family, but should that ever change…" Michiko's face stayed pleasant, her smile remained in place, but her eyes and voice went hard and cold. "If you ever do change and end up mistreating her, I will hunt you down through time itself and teach you what an enraged mother is capable of."

Gulping and taking a step back, Inuaysha nodded.

_'Damn… are all Higurashi women able to be scary as hell?'_

"But since we both know that's not really going to happen… it seems silly to say it." She went on charmingly, all coldness gone.

"Yea… not gonna happen. I'd never hurt Kagome…" Inuyasha's attention wavered as the scent of the girl in question increased. Causing him to turn away and face the door, seconds later she walked into the room, dressed in her robes of steel spider silk.

Watching her approach, Inuyasha wondered if her beauty would ever stop surprising him.

"I checked on your clothes, they need a bit longer if you want them to be fully dried, but if you're in a hurry they are just barely dry enough to be wearable, at least by feudal era standards. " She told him, as she spun in a circle to let her family to better see her new outfit.

Inuyasha darted out of the room in the direction of what Kagome had called the laundry room. He might not have known how to work the machines, but he figured out how to open the drier quickly enough. Shutting the door behind him, he pulled out the rather damp robes and quickly pulled them on.

Back in the kitchen Michiko was studying the cherry bosoms embroidered across the back of Kagome's shirt.

"Mahouekaki really made this in just a few days?" She asked in disbelief.

"Three days… and she also made my ring at the same time." Answered Kagome, stroking the soft petals of the lily adorning her hand with a fingertip.

"Impressive."

"She's an impressive woman." Agreed Kagome sincerely. "Mahouekaki might come across as an eccentric old lady, but she is surprisingly powerful, not to mention wise, funny, kind, and inarguably talented."

"You forgot batty, emotional, and giver of the worst nicknames ever." Added Inuyasha as he entered the room and walked up behind her.

Kagome grinned. "I kinda like her nick name for you… Inu.." Kagome was cut off before she could finish by a swiftly applied hand to her mouth.

"Brat." He growled.

Laughing as he let go, Kagome shrugged. "Hey at least it's not as bad as Miroku's." She offered.

Inuyasha barked with laughter. "That's for sure." He said as they turned together and started for the door.

"See you all for dinner." Called Kagome as she and Inuyasha headed outside and towards the well. The pair having wordlessly and simultaneously agreed that it was time to get going.

"What do you think it's going to take to get Kagome to tell me that nickname?" Inquired Gramps as the pair disappeared through the doors to the well house.

Michiko snickered as she wiped away a lone tear and let the kitchen door swing closed.

"I don't know… but I'm in for half of whatever it is." She replied.

"I heard that!" Came Inuyasha's indignant yell.

The sounds of their laughter followed him into the well, and Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle right along with them.

* * *

Always true to her word, the Ant queen ordered her children away from the dwelling they had so easily conquered, leaving the lone human woman and her child unharmed. The silk that now adorned her body as well as the ornaments that decorated her fingers, wrists, neck and hair, pleased Sugoireidou very much.

Having quickly rejected the cumbersome full costume the human had first offered her, Sugoireidou elected to wear only a single under kimono of blood red silk, belted snugly at the waist in black. Determined to show off the curves that she so enjoyed, despite the human woman's hesitant comments about it being more proper to pad one's waist. Sugoireidou had laughed the words away, declaring herself to be far from proper, and that since her created body was nearly perfection, she would wear nothing that hid, rather than flaunted, its beauty.

The jewelry she had no such qualms about, enjoying the flash of gold against the inky darkness of her skin.

A large, ornate travel kago had also been claimed by the queen then decorated with the finest bedding and pillows from the master's chambers. Reclined against the soft fabrics Sugoireidou let the rocking gait of her daughters as they carried her, lull her into repose. Soon they would be entering Naraku's territory and she wanted to be at her best.

The alarmed mental whispers of her daughters awakened her when they rose to warn her about the swarm of lesser demons approaching quickly from the air.

Lips lifting up in a bloodthirsty parody of a smile, Sugoireidou claimed her weapon, the salvaged mandible of one her last pure blood daughters, born long after the last male of her kind had been killed by the slayers. Every child laid since was only half ant demon. Near madness, and desperate loneliness, had driven her into the arms of a dragon when her daughters had been nearly gone and she'd run out of fertilized eggs with which to replace them.

It was the discovery that she could manipulate the seed of other races to produce daughters that were still ants in every obvious way that had cheered the queen. Intoxicated as she was by her own power, she commanded the new generation to destroy the slayers. An edict she now knew to be the recklessly careless action it truly was. It had been her thoughtless choice that brought the war to its devastating conclusion… she knew now that she had not waited long enough, had not raised an army large enough to defeat the human hunters and their demon ally's.

It was a mistake she would not make again.

Standing at the head of her army of daughters, Sugoireidou addressed the approaching swarm, her voice booming out across the sky, a siren song of command.

"It is foolish to attack those that come in peace before discovering what has led them to your door. You don't really want to harm me." She crooned.

Most of the demons slowed, hesitating as a perplexing flood of unfamiliar feelings flared to life with the sound of the dark female's voice. The feelings only deepened as perfumed air swept through their numbers. Making beasts who had, until that moment, lived only to feast on flesh and blood, find themselves wanting to learn about other uses for such soft tender things.

Many dropped from the sky and approached the new master of their souls submissively, while others began to engage in aerial displays meant to entice and prove their worthiness. Grinning, the queen welcomed them warmly, while contemplating whether or not she should have her daughters kill them all. But, since it could make negotiations with Naraku trickier than she wished them to be if she had killed all of his servants, she resisted.

Well nearly all of them… the Ant Queen acknowledged as the few female demons who had been part of the swarm rushed off. Choosing to let them go so that they could fetch Naraku for her, Sugoireidou returned to the kago and dug up the small hand mirror she had claimed for herself back at the human dwelling, checking her appearance.

Determining that she was still as lovely as any being could ever hope to be, she adopted a seductive pose against the silk beddings and waited.

It was not to be a very long wait.

Just as she was growing bored and night was beginning to fall, she felt a misaim of incredible power and darkness approach. Invigorated, Sugoireidou let the tingling poison heat her blood just a bit before releasing a naturally occurring anti-toxin into her system, as well as directing her children to do the same.

Poison was always less effective against those that had their own.

A swirling cloud of midnight dark misaim appeared in the sky, and Sugoireidou liked her lips in anticipation. Touching down with the grace and lightness of the swirls of poisoned air that had carried him there, Naraku stepped forward, facing the invader of his territory.

"Who are you?" He demanded, anger and inquiry warring for dominance of his voice.

Sugoireidou stood up slowly, letting Naraku look his fill as she glided, hips swaying erotically, towards him. Stopping only when she was close enough to reach out and touch him, if she so chose.

She smiled when heat and grudging admiration flicked to life in his eyes, but she did not let it go to her head, all men admired her. They simply couldn't help themselves. The fact that he fought against the charm she cast to remained standing tall, challenging her, rather than dropping to the ground at her feet with vows of devotion, earned him a bit more of her own regard.

"I am the enemy of your enemy, come to offer you friendship." She breathed as she moved slightly closer.

"Is that so?" Questioned Naraku as his nostrils flared with the heady scent she exuded. Lust and curiosity making the words come out teasing rather than threatening as they had been intended to be.

"It is… and Naraku?" She murmured as she lifted a hand to his chest.

"Yes?" He replied, forgoing all pretenses of threats. Her touch like a brand he wished to have burn him in a thousand different ways.

"I'd be a very, very good friend." She whispered huskily as she leaned into him, so that her lips brushed against his with the word 'friend'.

Steeling his spine, Naraku lifted a hand to tangle it in the silken fall of her hair, wrenching her head back and away from him.

"I can't say that I've ever had a friend… good or bad…" He wrapped his other arm around her waist and hauled her body up against his. "You'll do as the first." He stated decisively seconds before his mouth crashed against her forcefully enough to draw blood, but neither of them objected.

It was not to be the last bit of blood either one of them would shed willingly before the night had ended.

* * *

And there we have it… a nice long chapter… finished just in time to post on my birthday; literally, I was up editing most of the night.

Here's hoping my birthday wish for reviews comes true.

Let's see… a kago, is a hand carried litter… one of those platform things with the long strait handles in the front and back, that is/was used to transport figures of importance.

Also, being the rather ignorant American I am... I wasn't sure what alternate schooling options would really be available to Kagome, but I am aware of the extreme importance education plays in the culture, and wanted to be reflect that, so while I am not claiming I got it right I do hope it was respectful in spirit at least.

Oh and in case anyone is confused about what is going on with Sugoireidou. Why Naraku was almost nice to her and why his demon swarm behaved so strangely? First.. Sorry if I wasn't clear. Given the fact that the Ant queen is in the body she uses to lure herself a mate… I figured she'd have some wicked powerful pheromones that she is able to consciously turn on and off, hence the perfumed air.

Well that's about all I can think of… I really hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and remember the only way any author, including me, knows whether or not you did is if you review. However if you didn't like it, feel free to skip that step. LoL

Thank you all again for reading, this story would not exist if it wasn't for all of you.


	38. Unbreakable

Thank goodness for people who understand technical things… the repair shop saved my files! Much love to the computer geeks! Meant as a compliment, the place I took it is called Geek City after all

And as promised to many wonderful people who wrote to offer support, I have worked hard to finish it as quickly as possible so that I can post.

I could go on, but I'd rather just send you into the chapter and ramble after… yes there is rambling…

So anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Walking down the street through the early morning bustle towards her school, Kagome listened with only half an ear to what her mother was saying. She had lost sight of Inuyasha and Sota a few moments before when they rounded a corner, and was suddenly finding it hard to breathe calmly.

She felt the ring on her hand twitch slightly, almost as if it was asking her whether or not it should activate. Kagome quickly sent a mental command to herself as well as the ring to not bother Inuyasha with her anxiety, and it settled quietly on her finger once again.

_'Come on girl, you can do this. You told Inuyasha just yesterday that you wanted to do this.'_ She reminded herself, recalling the near fight she gotten into with him because he didn't want her to go off without him… and now she was the one freaking out.

Trying to reclaim some of her previous certainty and confidence Kagome thrust her mind back to the day before; completely losing track of what her mother was saying while she relived hours in a handful of moments. Like a movie set on fast forward, she watched the day replay, everything, from the trip back through the well, to showing off the ring, and of course, more training, improving in leaps and bounds while she was at it.

Kaede, Miroku, and Sango had all been so impressed by the discovery she'd made while training that their praise had given Kagome a bit too much of a swollen head, even if it was a rather justified one. False modesty aside, figuring out that she could weld Shinseihanone while shielded without it weakening her barrier, was pretty darn cool.

Much to everyone's surprise it turned out that when her whip is charged with spiritual power… the same spiritual power that her shield is formed from, the weapon could passed through it as easily as a blade cuts through water. Even more amazingly, the point where the whip pierces the shield, the place that should have been the weakest, and that anyone who battles her would expect to be the weak point, had turned out to be the strongest. With both the weapon and shield's energies harmoniously overlapping to reinforce it.

So… after a morning of exciting and empowering training, while she was still flying high on compliments and warm happy feeling about Inuyasha, the ring and the freedom it should give both of them to regain some independence, she had casually, and with far too much cockiness, brushed off his comments about it not being a good idea for her to go into town without him.

He hadn't liked that.

Resentfully he had refused to speak to her for the rest of the afternoon, and stubbornly determined not to cave first, Kagome had tried to ignore him right back.

Except Inuyasha never really ignored her… he watched constantly, stepping in to make sure Sango didn't use too much force when teaching her to block, even catching her when she tripped, but he didn't say a word. When Kagome tried to thank him for saving her from the dirt after her fall, he just shot her a frustrated, angry look before letting go and turning to stomp away, leaving her to her training once again.

So when it had been time to come back home… for their celebratory engagement dinner, Kagome CHOOSE to cave. Hurriedly she'd told him how sorry she was for disregarding his worries before, and pleaded with him not to be mad at her anymore.

Surprised by her outburst, Inuyasha had quickly assured her that he wasn't mad at her. Sure, he was pissed, but it wasn't because she'd done something wrong. He was mad that she was right, and because he was scared as hell about her being too far away to see, smell, or hear. Guiltily he admitted that the reason he'd kept his trap shut all day was because he didn't trust himself to say anything without yelling. Since he'd promised not to yell at her anymore about things that weren't her fault, he'd stayed silent rather than risk breaking his word.

Relieved and deeply touched by both his motives and honesty, Kagome had laughingly thrown her arms around him, kissing him with all her might… which in turn, had led to them being a little late to dinner.

Smiling at the memory and calmly centered once again Kagome forced her awareness back to the here and now, turning her attention once again onto what her mother was saying… and then nearly tripped over her own feet.

"What was that about birth control pills?" She screeched far too loudly, drawing many surprised and curious looks, which she was oblivious to. Far too busy praying she had heard her mother wrong to pay attention to a bunch of strangers.

Giving her daughter a chastising look Michiko replied. "Have I been talking to myself for the last ten minutes? Weren't you listening to me at all?"

Seeing Kagome's guilty look, she sighed, shook her head, and continued. "I was telling you that I think we should make an appointment for you to see my doctor. With things getting so serious between you and Inuyasha… I mean, it's not that I'm not hoping for some grandkids with cute puppy ears, but I think it would be best for both of you if it wasn't right away."

"What makes you think…" Kagome started to argue, but she was cut off.

"Honey… I'm not assuming anything, but I'd have to be blind not to see the way you two look at each other. Even if you haven't done anything yet… do you really think it's going to be very long before things move to the point that you might need protection?"

Kagome was still trying to wrap her mind around what her mother was saying, wise as it was, when a small group of unsavory looking teenage boys cut them off.

"Hey pretty thing, I'll help you test out those pills if you want." Offered a sleazy voice from someplace behind her.

Kagome whipped her head around to look at the source of the offensive suggestion, quickly spotting the obvious leader and oldest member of the group. Far older in fact than the kids who seemed to be backing him up. He was toweringly big, twitchy, and grossly over-muscled, with pinched piggy looking eyes, the beginnings of a beer belly, and greasy thinning hair.

Angrier at first than she was scared, Kagome glared at the man… but the true meaning of his words and the feverishly lust filled look he was giving her soon became nauseatingly clear. It was then that panic started to take over.

Spinning around wildly, instinctively looked for a way out, Kagome fearfully noted that the other boys had completely surrounded both her and her mother. A few passersby were casting worried looks their way but no one seemed to be willing to stop and help. Struggling to hold it together she stepped protectively in front of her mother.

"Leave us alone before you get hurt." She growled, fury and terror deepening her voice menacingly.

It was an impressive threat. The boys near Pig eyes all backed up a step or two, but it became clear in the next instant that their leader wasn't as clever, and that he didn't like being threatened by a girl.

Lumbering forward in a bullish rage, he took a vicious open handed swipe at her face.

Letting the intensive hours and days of training she had been putting herself through take over, Kagome easily ducked out of the way in time to avoid being hit. Had the thug been anything more than a hulking ox she might not have managed it, but she had been learning from the best. Sango had started in on how to dodge incoming blows during their very first training session, and she was not above abruptly breaking away from some other lesson to launch a surprise mock attack. Testing Kagome's reactions and then following up with a lesson about the right way to respond.

Compared to Sango this guy was slow, compared to Inuyasha he was laughingly slow, and compared to Koga's inhuman speed he was pathetically slow. However the act itself, the viciousness, and pointless cruelty of it, was a reminder of the times she had not been fast enough. It was enough to open the flood gates, and the memories… too many horrific, painful memories, washed over and through her in a crushing wave.

Kagome hit the ground hard enough to bruise, but with the much sharper shadow hurts that filled her mind attempting to slice her apart from the inside, that comparatively tiny pain did not even register. Scrambling backwards blindly, barely aware enough to move her hysteria infected limbs, she only stopped when a wall of vending machines blocked off her retreat. Halting there, huddled on the ground, back pressed to the soda dispenser behind her, she curled in on herself and wept heartbrokenly, loud wrenching sobs and shrill cries that resembled the sound a baby rabbit makes when it has been caught in the jaws of a cat.

The thug tried to follow her, but was stopped by something he couldn't see, something that should not have been there… and as angry and strung out as he was, he didn't take that as the warning he should have. Instead of escaping like any sane, or even half way sane, person would have, he started pounding at the invisible wall.

Inside her shield Kagome felt the attempts to breech her barrier and franticly she cried out for the one thing that would make everything better.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed, calling his name over and over, too far gone to notice the now tightly constricted ring on her finger.

Michiko covered her mouth with a hand, physically holding in the sobs as tears cut burning trails down her face. Her other hand was pressing helplessly against her daughters barrier while her heart broke at being unable to get through to comfort her child.

Most of the trouble makers had fled, clearly not as blood thirsty as their leader, or as easily able to ignore something as freaky as an invisible wall. It was only the leader and one other very scared looking kid who remained. The obviously deranged, pig eyed thug still trying to get to Kagome and the kid hanging back. Distantly, and only so that she could tell the authorities about it later, Michiko noted that he looked enough like the leader that he might very well be a younger brother.

Not knowing what else to do she turned to grab the nearest person and ordered them in her most commanding voice to call the police.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned when Kagome vanished from sight, but he was able to hold onto her scent for a little while beyond that. When that also disappeared his frown grew into a dark scowl.

Sota looked up at him and gulped. "You don't have to scare him that much… just let him know you wouldn't like it if he ever steals my lunch again… he's still just a kid." Warned Sota, thinking the look was for the bully he had been telling Inuyasha about.

With a great deal of effort, Inuyasha forced the murderous look off his face and painted on a neutral expression instead, wondering the whole time whether or not Kagome was ok. He felt the slightest twitching of his ring, but when it stopped just as quickly, he assumed it was telling him that she was.

Sullenly, Inuyasha followed Sota the rest of the way to his school, giving a brief and silent thanks to whoever was listening, that runt's school was much closer than Kagome's.

The moment they walked through the entry gates, Inuyasha and Sota were surrounded, all of the younger boy's classmates eager to meet his sister's supposedly super cool boyfriend. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha let them look their fill, leaving the question answering to Sota. Arms crossed he stoically waited for them to be called to class so that he could get back to the shrine for some serious brooding.

He missed Kagome.

"So this is your bodyguard eh Sota? Looks like a weirdo to me." Taunted an annoying, whiny voice.

Shaken from his moment of self-pity, Inuyasha turned a withering look on the pest who had spoken, but his anger dropped several notches when he saw the grubby face and haunted eyes of the kid, recognizing the look in them from his own childhood.

This kid might be the school bully, but outside of school someone was teaching him to be that way, the hard way.

Snorting he gave the kid a smug look.

"I might look weird, but at least no one ever tells me that more than twice." He stated.

"Why not?" Challenged the still too cocky twerp.

Inuyasha smiled his most disturbing smile. "Because the first time someone does it, I might be willing to let them off with a warning… but if they're dumb enough to do it a second time…" Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "I rip out their tongues." He finished in a growl as he cracked his knuckles and flashing his claws.

Threat delivered, he toned it down, not wanting to be too hard on the kid. "Besides once I've finished training Sota up he won't need anyone else to protect him. Who knows, maybe if you're nice enough to him he might teach you a thing or two."

Looking both interested and suspicious the kid stared up at Inuyasha silently, clearly giving serious thought to how he wanted to respond.

Inuyasha was waiting to hear what he had to say… or for the school bell to chime, whichever came first, when the ring around his finger abruptly closed tight and literally wrenched his arm back behind him.

Spinning instantly, not sparing Sota and the kid another look or thought, Inuyasha jumped over the 10 foot high wall blocking his way in a single bound. Trusting the ring to point out the correct direction, he took what he hoped was the fastest and most direct route to Kagome. Praying the whole time that he reached to her in time, while one nightmarish 'what if' scenario after another played out in his frantic mind.

Nothing got in his way, buildings were simply leapt over… or through, cars were merely moving platforms to jump off of, and people he blatantly ignored… the frightened cries and damage he left in his wake didn't matter to him in the least, only getting to Kagome mattered.

He heard her before he saw her, and the fear filled, repeated screams of his name nearly froze his heart. Only the all-important task of reaching her kept him from full blown panic.

* * *

Michiko was lifted off the ground and thrown backwards when something exploded on the sidewalk near her with enough force that it cracked the concrete outwards in a spider web pattern, leaving a small crater in the center. Coughing as a cloud of debris and dust billowed over her, she blinked rapidly to clear away the grit. Then wide eyed, she watched Inuyasha straighten up from the crouch he had landed in, almost not recognizing him. Purple streaks ran down his cheeks, his eyes glowed red, fangs protruded from his mouth, and he looked angry enough to kill everything in sight. Despite herself and all that she knew about him she scooted back a bit farther.

Assessing the situation in an instant, Inuyasha snarled loudly enough to force the crowd back as he grabbed the guy trying to get to his Brat. Not even remotely fazed by the fact that the guy was almost twice his size and not concerned enough about him to bother with beating him up, Inuyasha simply threw him up over his head and behind him.

Only Michiko noticed that the man went through two walls of the building in his path before he landed in a broken looking pile.

Without pausing, Inuyasha continued forward, determined to reach Kagome and see if she had been harmed in any way. There was a second of resistance, but, as if it was able to recognize him, her barrier gave way before him easily, closing back up behind him as he slipped through. Rushing across the remaining space between them, he dropped to his knees in front of her, reaching out with a heavily clawed hand to caress her hair.

"Kagome? Hey… it's me. I'm here. You're safe now… Come on, you gota tell if you're hurt." He pleaded. His gravelly demon voice so profoundly and lovingly concerned that the sound of it was enough to bring tears to the eyes of a few of the people close enough to hear it.

"Inuyasha?" Came her small terrified voice, filled with trembling hope.

"Yea… who else would it be Brat? Did that bastard hurt you?" He demanded worriedly, his fingers gently pushing her hair back off her face and tucking it behind her ears.

"No… He tried to hit me… but couldn't…" Kagome explained unevenly, looking up at last and searching out his gaze. As soon as she found it she stopped speaking to launch herself forward into his arms. Not deterred for so much as a single heartbeat by the red eyes or demon marks that had yet to fade.

Clinging to him fiercely, twined completely around him, she wailed.

"He wanted to though." She managed to get out between the tears and sobs. "Why did he want to hurt me?" She asked in a plaintive tone of innocent confusion.

Growling darkly Inuyasha looked for the man again, only calming once he saw that the bastard hadn't moved so much as an inch. Sniffing the air he quickly determined that the creep would not be moving any time soon… if at all. Not with the amount of blood he had lost, and was still losing. Convinced that the guy had been suitably hurt and was no longer a threat, Inuyasha stood up, cradling Kagome as carefully as if she was formed from fine porcelain. He then turned his still blazingly inhuman glare on the watching crowd, warning them all to stay the hell back.

He didn't notice Kagome's mother still sitting on the ground watching them with shattered, half horrified, half denying eyes, and honestly, at that moment he probably wouldn't have cared if he had. As long as there was no active threat, Kagome was his first and only priority. Securing her to his chest, he took off, racing back through the city almost as wildly as he had come, wanting to get her someplace familiar and safe.

Left behind on the sidewalk Michiko numbly accepted a kindly offered hand and was helped to her feet, her eyes never straying from the direction Inuyasha had disappeared. Only the fact that he had run off towards the shrine kept her from racing blindly after him… instead she stumbled the short distance to a nearby bus bench and collapsed onto it.

_"What happened to my baby girl?"_ She wondered mournfully, terrified beyond words that she already knew.

"Never again." Growled Inuyasha just moments after entering Kagome's room through the window. He immediately laid her on the bed and stretched out besides her, wrapping himself as tightly around her as he could without risking hurting her. "You're NEVER going anywhere without me ever again."

Instead of arguing as he had expected, Kagome meekly nodded as she pressed herself even further into him.

"Never again." She agreed in a shaky whisper.

Kagome's quick compliance didn't please Inuyasha as much as he would have expected, she never gave in that easy. It almost scared him that she had this time. Realizing that it was probably too soon to discuss it, or make decisions and promises, Inuyasha stopped talking all together.

Anxious to banish the smell of both her tears and fear, he delicately licked the salty fluid from her face while a soft soothing rumble hummed in his chest, his Inu-blood ruling over his actions, instinct having risen up in concern for his mate.

For while they may not have been formally bound yet, his demon half still knew its chosen one.

Only when the tears had been completely washed away and her sweet scent was no longer soured sickeningly with fear, did the demon marks fade, and his eyes regain their normal golden glow.

Soon after her breathing evened out with the softness of sleep, he carefully and smoothly readjusted her into a position less likely to cause her to wake up with a crick in her neck. Then he dragged the blanket over them and just held her, waiting for the knots in his gut to loosen.

Sometime later there was a soft knock at the door, not wanting to wake up Kagome, Inuyasha ignored it, but rather than leave, they simply opened the door.

Michiko looked into the dimly lit room and breathed a deep sigh of relief when she saw familiar golden eyes looking back. Entering the room on silent feet she moved close enough to the bed to get a good look at Kagome's relaxed sleeping face.

Seeing that her daughter was safe and calm, Michiko blinked back grateful tears and turned her attention back onto Inuyasha.

"Is she ok." She whispered.

Holding her look, Inuyasha nodded his head.

"If I asked, would you tell me what happened?" She asked just as quietly.

With only a brief flicker of apologetic regret lighting up his eyes, before protectiveness swallowed it up, Inuyasha shook his head.

"I understand… when she wakes up please tell her I'd like to talk to her as soon as she's ready." Looking lost but determined, Michiko started to turn away, then paused and swung back to face him. "Thank you for coming to get her when she needed you. Do you want anything before I go?"

After shaking his head again, Inuyasha watched her leave the room and carefully close the door behind her, wishing for just a moment that he could have introduced his mother to her. He had a feeling they would have really gotten along.

It was hours before Kagome stirred, but the time passed enjoyably enough for Inuyasha. He liked the sounds she made as she dreamed, and loved it when she shifted and snuggled back in against him. The feel of her breath brushing rhythmically against his chest, even through clothing, was soothing in ways he could not begin to understand or describe, not that it would occur to him to try. He wasn't interested in analyzing the feeling; he was content to simply cherish it.

Inuyasha felt her stirring long before she came fully awake, and made a game out of guessing how long it would take till she did.

He came pretty damn close.

"Hey… Enjoy your nap?" He inquired both tenderly and teasingly when she finally opened her eyes.

Shifting slightly to arch her entire body in one long stretch while she yawned, Kagome replied lazily.

"How long was I asleep?"

Inuyasha shrugged indifferently, but was forced to curl his hands into fists in order to keep himself from touching and stroking her. The unintended flaunting of her body was enough to give the hanyou far too many inappropriate ideas. Worse yet for his peace of mind was the fact that not all of activities dancing through his dirty mind were against the rules anymore, but, he resolutely reminded himself, they needed to talk about what happened in town first.

"Few hours… how ya feeling?" He bit out, sounding a bit horse.

Memories shifted through her gaze, followed by shame and alarm.

"I'm OK, but I guess this means the cat's out of the bag… I'm going to have to explain what happened to mom…" Kagome suddenly sat up, panic claiming her tone. "Is she OK? Did he try to hurt her to? Where is she?"

Inuyasha followed her and quickly caught her face between his hands, lightly forcing her eyes to his.

"Shhh… She's downstairs and she's fine. Even came in to check on you once and ask me to let you know she wants to talk to you… when you're ready."

Kagome slumped a bit at that. "Course she does… Guess it's time to tell her everything. I don't intend to lie. Keeping it a secret for a while was one thing, but lying about it…" Kagome sighed unhappily. "I just wanted more time."

Giving into her sullenness for a moment, she pouted.

Not finding the sight nearly as sexy when it was due to genuine distress, Inuyasha tried to banish the look from her face.

"Hey… It's not like you need to do it right now… hell if you want I can have you out the window and through the well like that!" He snapped his fingers to demonstrate. "You wouldn't have to come back at all until you're ready. " He offered, knowing even as he did that she would refuse, but also aware it would help her to know she really did still have a choice.

Managing to dredge up a smile, Kagome flashed it at Inuyasha in gratitude. "No it's OK… I'm Ok… it's time, I guess…" The smile wavered, becoming far more fragile. "Will you stay with me?"

Inuyasha swallowed thickly, already dreading hearing Kagome talk about what Koga had done to her, but staying away would be even worse. As long as he knew what she was talking about he was going to be thinking about it anyways. Being away from her wouldn't change that… it would just leave his mind free to come up with endless possible scenarios. A punishment he would have more than earned by leaving her alone to face something that scared her.

He didn't even need to consider his answer.

"Always." He vowed solemnly.

Kagome's smile brightened and she leaned closer to press a meltingly soft kiss to his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips between one kiss and the next.

"Anytime." He replied breathlessly when they next parted for air.

Kagome giggled at that, then gave him one last noisy peck on the mouth before pulling away and jumping out of bed. She started towards the door, expecting Inuyasha to follow, but instead he caught her hand and tugged her back into the bed.

Landing comfortably against the pillows, with him now hovering over her, she blinked in surprise before shooting him a confused look.

"First… tell me what happened today." He demanded gently.

Kagome drew in a deep breath and blew it out harshly as she nodded her willingness to explain.

Relaxing now that he had her agreement, Inuyasha lay down beside her and together they turned to their sides, facing each other with their arms draped across each other's waists.

"Well…" she started before falling silent for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I was doing fine… a little anxiety just after we first separated, but nothing I wasn't able to deal with. Then out of nowhere a bunch of… guys… boys really, cut me and mom off. By themselves they wouldn't have been a problem, they were just a bunch of punks… you know how boys can be when they're trying too hard to be men, but there was one older guy with them. He was different, scarier, meaner…" Kagome paused for a moment to take a slow calming breath. "Anyway, he made a vulgar comment, and when I tried to warn them off he got mad. Looking back, I probably shouldn't have provoked him, I could tell he was probably on something."

"On something?" Interrupted Inuyasha, not understanding.

"Most likely drugs… I don't know what kind. He had to have been intoxicated, high, or just plain crazy… but something was seriously off about him… and people like that are too unpredictable. It's not smart to poke at them, I know that… but I wasn't thinking very clearly at the time. I told him to leave or get hurt… and in his warped mind I guess I had challenged him. So he attacked… but he never touched me." Kagome quickly assured Inuyasha when his hold on her tightened.

"Seems like all my new training was worth it. It was downright easy to get out of his way… I bet I could even have taken him… if a bunch of memories hadn't gotten the best of me. It was too much." Kagome let out a sad little sigh. "It's a unique feeling you know? To have someone attack you who's not trying to kill or fight you because you're enemies… but just because they want to hit you, hurt you… for no reason at all… It just brought everything back, and I kinda lost it. You showed up really soon after that and before anything else happened. How did you get there so fast? Even though it felt like a long time, I know it couldn't have been more than a few minutes."

A carefully blank look came over Inuyasha's face.

"I felt the ring pulling me and ran that way…"

"Did anyone notice you?" Cut in Kagome warily.

Looking uncomfortable Inuyasha's eyes darted away.

"Maybe." He conceded.

Kagome considered that for a moment… fully aware that the old Kagome would be chewing him out for flashing his demon powers in modern day Tokyo, but the new her… well… she couldn't be anything but happy he had gotten to her in the fastest way possible.

"Did anyone see you come back to the shrine?" She asked.

"No!" He yelled indignantly. Offended that she would think he'd ever let himself be followed back to her home. This was her safe place in this world, he wouldn't endanger that.

"Ok then… no harm done. Come on… I've got to talk to mom, and I still need to deal with whole school thing." Declared Kagome, ready to move on and put the whole morning behind her.

Grinning and shaking his head in a mix of bewilderment and admiration, Inuyasha followed after her as she marched out the door and down the stairs. When her steps slowed near the bottom and faint traces of fear danced in the air around her once again, he sped up and caught her hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

Flashing him a grateful smile, Kagome followed the sounds of chopping to the kitchen.

Pausing at the doorway with rounded eyes she tried to take in the sight before for. It looked like her mother had already cooked enough food to feed half of Tokyo, and she was busily trying to take care of the other half as Kagome watched.

"Mom." She called, claiming the older woman's attention.

Looking up Michiko, greeted her daughter with a wide smile, but her eyes shone with a wetness that had nothing to do with joy. "Sweetie… are you feeling better? Would you like something to eat? I didn't know what you might be in the mood for when you woke up… so I started making everything… I…"

Michiko's smile wobbled, then fell, as she shot across the room to wrap her arms around Kagome.

"My sweet girl, my sweet baby girl…" She wept, clinging to her daughter as she lost control of the sobs she had held in before.

Kagome caught the reflexive answering cries in her throat and returned her mother's embrace.

"It's ok mom… I'm ok… and everyday I'm getting even better. This morning was just a stumble… but I'm standing steady again. Inuyasha caught me in time… he always does."

Releasing a loud cry, of frustration, agreement, resolution… a general pushing out of all her excess emotion, Michiko stopped her weeping. She held Kagome tight for a moment longer, sniffing loudly a time or two, before letting go of her daughter and taking a seat at the table, gesturing at the chair across from her in an indication that the younger girl should follow her lead.

Kagome started to move towards the seat, but Inuyasha beat her to it. He turned the chair sideways before sitting down and reaching out for her hand to draw her forward onto his lap.

Facing her mother from the slightly elevated perspective, with her side resting against Inuyasha's chest and his arms bracketed securely around her, Kagome was surprised by how calm she felt.

"Would you like me to start at the beginning, or do you have questions you'd like to ask first?" She inquired serenely.

Hearing her steady tone, Inuyasha was filled with pride. Absolutely nothing could break his Brat… she had the strongest, bravest, and kindest spirit he had ever known. Wanting to praise her, but knowing now wasn't the time, he nuzzled her neck briefly and placed a single reverent kiss to her skin.

Michiko seemed to draw strength from Kagome's calmness and even managing a faint hint of a smile at the hanyou's sweet gesture.

"Explain it however you think best."

Playing with Inuyasha's hair idly, Kagome pursed her lips and twisted them from side to side as she considered how to do that, given that she'd rather not explain at all.

"Most of what I said before about my abduction was true, I just left out the worst stuff… the only real lie I told you was why Koga took me. He wasn't interested in jewel shards…" Kagome's voice caught. "He wanted a mate… to give him pups and rebuild his pack." Tears filled her eyes, before spilling over to flow down her face, but her voice remained tranquil… not deadened and void of emotion, instead it was calmly accepting of it, and therefore not overwhelmed.

"At least that's what he said… and what I think he was telling himself… but it never really made sense. "

Inuyasha grunted at that, his brows lifting in surprise, not having thought about it. Mostly because he didn't want to think about it, but as soon as Kagome pointed out the faulty logic behind the Wolfs thinking, Inuyasha couldn't help but begin to put together inconsistencies in his own head.

"There was another wolf demon… a girl named Ayame, who was in love with him and would have been happy to be his mate. She already had a pack and Koga was wanted there, he would have started out with alpha status… and would have stood a great shot at becoming leader soon enough. He didn't need me to make a new pack… I just can't figure out what his real motive was."

Inuyasha closed his eyes as the pieces fell into place, and drew Kagome closer.

"He wanted to die. Koga knew deep down that I'd never stop until I had you back and this time I wouldn't let him get away alive, not after what he had done. He wanted me to kill him because he couldn't kill himself… even if he didn't know it. I really don't think he even considered that you'd be the one to do it."

Kagome nodded slowly at Inuyasha's logic, it made horrible, but perfect sense.

"I think you're right… That has to be it." She agreed. It didn't excuse Koga's actions, nor give them justification, but understanding why someone she'd trusted would turn on her was better than not.

Sitting across the table, almost forgotten, Michiko forced herself to ask the question she was almost completely sure she knew the answer to, but that Kagome had still not definitively stated.

"Had he already ra…" Choking on the last word she opened and closed her mouth soundlessly a few times.

"Yes… he did." Kagome answered raggedly, sparing her mother from having to say it out loud.

"Are you sure you're really ok? Have you taken a pregnancy test? Did they have STD's back then? Why haven't you let me take you to a doctor?" Asked Michiko in a tone just a few notes below hysteria.

"First, yes I'm really ok… Kaede says I've healed normally. Second, no I'm not pregnant… I had my period a little over a week after Inuyasha saved me. Besides, according to Sango, demons and humans have a hard time reproducing. Apparently it's extremely rare for there to be a baby, it does happen, the fact that Inuyasha's here proves that, but it's not common. Third, I really don't think I need to worry about an STD, from what I understand wolf demons don't have casual sex. And fourth, I didn't go see a doctor here because Inuyasha had already made me promise to talk to Kaede. She's as good as any doctor, and she's who we both trusted the most." Replied Kagome through muted tears in a nearly business like voice.

There was a long pause before her mother asked one more question, this time very, very quietly.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes… when I was ready, and when I'd be able to prove that I was recovering… I didn't want you worrying about my emotional state on top of everything else. "

Kagome offered no other excuses. She refused to feel guilty about her choice; it had been the best one for everyone involved at the time.

"Do you think it's too late to go talk to Mr. Ikeda?" She asked, deliberately and blatantly changing the subject.

Still looking dazed, and as if she was holding herself together by a thread, Michiko started nodding, but then shook her head as the question finally penetrated her swirling thoughts.

"I already called the school, and told Masahiro most of what happened this morning… I toned down your part. He offered to come over after school has ended for the day. "

Kagome forced herself to grin at her mom. "Masahiro is it?" She asked slyly.

Blushing despite herself, Michiko managed a faint answering grin, but refused to comment.

"So…" Cut in Inuyasha. "Are we going to eat soon or what?"

Kagome and her mother shared a look before they both laughed.

Michiko waved her hand at the abundant food. "Help yourself." She offered looking around with contrite eyes. "In fact why don't you plan on taking most of it back with you to share with your friends? I really went overboard… it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Kagome studied her mother for a moment.

"We can do that after Mr. Ikeda has left, it'll keep that long. Let's just all have lunch here today." She stated decisively as she hopped off Inuyasha's lap to dish up plates for both of them, avoiding anything even remotely spicy on Inuyasha's.

Having grown much more comfortable with the modern home, Inuyasha stood as well to grab their drinks, chopsticks, and the condiments.

Michiko watched them move about the kitchen, each doing a share of the work, neither having said a word, or in any way assigning tasks. Yet between the two of them everything that needed to be done was being accomplished on the first attempt. At one point Kagome held out her hand without looking up from the food, and Inuyasha, just as seemingly unknowingly, placing a pair of chopsticks in it, which she promptly used to dish up the item she had been eye balling.

Michiko could not help but smile at the sight, in spite of what she had just been told and the horror that she should be feeling… but looking at her daughter, it was hard to hold onto those feelings.

Kagome wasn't destroyed, yes she had suffered trauma, but she wasn't traumatized. She had been abused, but she wasn't a victim, not anymore… The woman, no longer a little girl, standing there, smiling over her shoulder at the man who obviously loved her more than life itself, that woman had survived betrayal, and pain, both physical and mental, which was beyond description, only to come through it so very much stronger than before.

How could you hold onto pity for someone so indestructible? What right did she have to dwell on something that Kagome was clearly putting behind her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Asked the girl in question as she sat back down, this time in her own chair.

Nudging his seat closer to Kagome's, Inuyasha plopped down beside her, and then enthusiastically dug into the plate of food in front of him.

"Of course…" Michiko quickly answered, standing up to fill her own plate.

Lunch was subdued, yet filled with warmth. They ate and told carefully cheerful stories, all aware that there still was a shadow hanging over their heads… but only a slight one.

Only Inuyasha remained unsurprised when there was a sudden knock at the door. He had picked up the sound of footsteps on the stairs and was just now catching traces of the visitors scent.

"It's that Prince-a-pull guy." He announced as Kagome and Michiko jumped.

Kagome smirked. "Coming AFTER school lets out, is he?" She questioned her mother with a significant look to the wall clock. School didn't end for a couple hours yet.

Blushing crimson, Michiko gave her daughter a scolding look as she nervously reached up to feel her hair, seeing if it was still in place.

"You look great." Assured Kagome. "Now hurry up and let him in… Cause I really don't think he's here this early to see me."

"Oh you…. You!" Shrieked her mother. "Inuyasha's right, you really are a brat." Whined the older woman briefly before she touched her hair one last time and hurried to open the door.

Laughing openly at the woman's flustered exit, Kagome leaned forward to watch her go.

As soon as her mother was safely out of sight she crawled out of her chair and squeezed into Inuyasha's lap. The table pressing lightly against her back as she buried her face in his neck and silently sobbed.

He didn't speak or try to get her to stop, he just enfolded her in his arms, intent on shielded her from the world.

The moment was brief, as Kagome had intended for it to be, before her mother had time to return with Mr. Ikeda in tow, she had slipped back into her own chair with her face once again composed. Inuyasha reached up and brushed away the few tears she had missed. Then he gripped her chin between his fingers to place a feather light kiss on her lips before pulling back quickly. In the next moment Mr. Ikeda's voice entered the room, followed almost instantly by the man himself.

"I am so sorry to arrive early unannounced, it is highly inappropriate I know, but I must confess, after having heard about your violent encounter this morning, I simply could not get the image of you being in danger from my mind. It became so distracting that I was utterly useless at work. So I pleaded illness and left early."

He glanced away from Michiko to give Kagome a wry look. "I guess you could say that I'm playing hooky."

Kagome grinned back. "I won't tell if you don't." She offered.

Michiko dropped her head, partially hiding her radiant smile. "Thank you for your concern, but really it was Kagome who was attacked. It was so lucky that her Boyfriend had been coming after us… he dealt with the delinquent in no time."

Mr. Ikeda smiled and took the seat she was offering with a gracious sweep of her hand. "I thought he looked like the sort to be capable of defending himself… What is your chosen style?" He asked, directing his question at Inuyasha. "I study Aikido myself."

"Errr…" Mumbled Inuyasha uncertainly.

Saving him, Kagome answered, fawning a bit so she came off as the overly-eager-to-praise and adoring girlfriend. "He's never studied any single form exclusively. Instead he learned a rather eccentric mix back home and is constantly picking up things as he goes. Inuyasha has incredible natural talent."

"Perhaps we could spar sometime… it would do me good to test myself against someone like you. I can't imagine your next move would ever be predictable, I'm sure it would teach me a great deal."

Kagome blanched at that, and Michiko audibly gulped.

"Ummm… Maybe… Sometime…" Replied Inuyasha hesitantly.

Undeterred Mr. Ikeda took that as an affirmative. "Wonderful, I shall have to see when I can use the dojo and get back to you."

Lifting his lips in a weak attempt at a smile, Inuyasha replied in a falsely happy tone. "Great."

"One can't be too careful these days; there are all kinds of dangerous things out there. Why, just look at today. You had that terrible encounter, and as I was on my way here I saw dozens of police out in the streets. Apparently there had been several reports about a flying demon-man. At first I was surprised that the authorities had not simply written it off as nonsense, but then I overheard one the officers talking about unexplained property damage in the same area as the sightings. Crazy stuff, like holes right through building and several partially crushed cars on the roads."

Inuyasha didn't need to look at her to know Kagome was now glaring at him, he could feel the blazing intensity of her angry gaze with perfect clarity.

"Hmm… I guess someone was in a really big hurry." He stated in a carefully conversational voice, admitting to nothing.

Kagome tried to hold onto the glare, after all punching his way through buildings was way over the top, and she felt bad for the owners of the cars… but she soon found herself grinning at Inuyasha's comment. The grin was followed by a giggle, which quickly grew into loud, full throated laughter.

"I guess so." She agreed when she had regained control of herself, ignoring the confused look on her principal's face.

Michiko on the other hand had caught on and was looking at Inuyasha with wide and rather amazed eyes.

"Really, are you sure they said holes through buildings and not simply in them?" She asked remembering the two walls the thug had crashed through, impressive, but far short of having gone all the way through the building.

"Oh yes, they defiantly said the damage traveled clean through, and it wasn't a small hole either. Supposedly it had an almost 6 foot diameter."

"Crazy." Chirped Kagome trying to sound impressed.

"Indeed, but I suppose that is all beside the point at hand. Now that I have assured myself that you are indeed safe." He smiled warmly at Michiko. "…and you as well, of course!" He hastily added to Kagome looking suddenly flustered. "What I mean to say is, now that my piece of mind has been restored, perhaps you would care to explain the matter you wished to speak to me about in the first place. "

Kagome drew in a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, but her mother beat her to the punch.

"I know this is rather sudden, but I have decided to withdraw Kagome from public school,… she will of course continue her studies, in fact I was hoping you would be so kind as to help us decide which option would be the most practical... It is regretful, but also the unanimous decision of all parties involved that relocating to a more rural, quiet area with less pollution would be best for her." She explained.

Inuyasha repressed the urge to give a low whistle of admiration. Talk about telling nothing but the truth while giving away next to nothing… It was damn impressive. Thankfully he knew what pollution was, and so he was able to follow the logic. Kagome had explained about it after he'd gripped about the air smelling even worse than normal during some long ago visit.

"Oh I see…" Replied Mr. Ikeda, sounding slightly distressed. "I'm very sorry to hear that, but of course her health must come first, and it is true that fresh air is highly beneficial. Where will she be staying? Perhaps there is a suitable school already in the area. I'd be delighted to write her a letter of recommendation."

"When Inuyasha is not here or traveling, he spends most of his time in a tiny village, very quaint and old fashioned… Kagome's visited him there many times and has made friends in the area. Unfortunately it is remote enough that there are no high schools near enough for her to attend on a daily basis. Even the power there is so unreliable that an online option would also be impractical."

"That does make it more difficult, but there are home schooling options that may still work… perhaps…"

Kagome zoned out as Mr. Ikeda began to list and explain the various possibilities. Instead she was utterly focused on the way Inuyasha was softly kneading the back of her neck single handedly, methodically working the tight muscles loose. Careful to use only the pads of his thumb and fingers, he somehow always exerted exactly the right amount of force, never using too much or too little.

Letting her head droop forward she swallowed the groan of bliss tickling her throat, hoping no one noticed the whimper she had not been able to catch.

"How thoughtless of me… after all the excitement today… do you have another migraine?" Asked Mr. Ikeda. Having caught the sound despite her wishes, and there by noticing the neck rub.

Quick to snatch up the handy excuse to leave her mother and the admiring principle alone, Kagome lifted her head and nodded slightly, giving them what she hopped was an apologetic look.

"A bit… would it be terribly rude of me to excuse myself?"

Mr. Ikeda seemed to be having a hard time keeping the smile off his face as he responded with what seemed to be great concern.

"Of course not… you should have said something sooner. So long as your mother has no objection I do not mind explaining everything to her and letting her pass along the information to you. "

Struggling not to grin, Kagome thanked him and stood to go. Inuyasha immediately followed her lead and, after she had dropped her head in a respectful bow, using the move to secretly cast a quick sly wink at her mother, they left.

Back upstairs in her room, Kagome opened the closet and started to drag her yellow backpack out, struggling with it until Inuyasha pushed her out of the way, grabbed the bag, and asked her with a look where she wanted it. Pointing to her bed, she turned back to the closet and dug around for something else to put all the pebbles Inuyasha insisted on keeping into. They definitely didn't need to be carried around anymore.

Deciding on the shoebox her new hiking boots had come in Kagome carried it over to the bed, and with Inuyasha's help all of the stones were quickly transferred and the box slid safely under her bed.

After grabbing a note pad and pen off her desk Kagome sprawled on her stomach across the covers and started to make a list of all the things she would need for a month long trip. It was going to take a while to find the ants again and even after they had been found there was no promise it was going to be a quick fight, Kagome wanted to be sure she was properly prepared.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha had joined her on the bed, sitting next to her watching her write as he started massaging her neck again; slowly working down to her shoulders and back.

List only half finished, Kagome gave up trying to focus and dropped her head down to rest on her hands, giving herself over to Inuyasha's pleasurable ministrations with a happy sigh.

Rigorously holding his frown back, Inuyasha pretended not to hear what was happening downstairs, unwilling to upset Kagome, or invade her mother's privacy any more than he was forced to.

He ground his teeth together as Michiko suddenly burst into sobbing tears, babbling about her strong, brave daughter and how angry it made her to see Kagome suffer, again somehow managing to tell the truth while still keeping every one of Kagome's secrets. Thinking she was referring to Kagome's supposed illness, Masahiro quickly stepped in to console the grief stricken mother. Calming her with soothing words, and unless Inuyasha missed his guess given the sounds of rustling fabric, also with a comforting embrace.

_'Damn Prince-a-pull better not push his luck.'_ He mused as things downstairs went quiet. Fortunately the discussion about schooling resumed before Inuyasha felt the need to go down and break the pair up. Leaving them to their discussion, no longer interested, Inuyasha redirected all of his attention onto Kagome.

"So does this mean you're about ready to get back to hunting?" He asked with a nod at the backpack that Kagome couldn't see.

Understanding what he meant anyway she nodded slightly, head still resting against her hands on the bed.

"Yep… it's time. I figure we can go shopping for everything we need tomorrow and head out the day after that. Maybe I shouldn't have spent so much money on ice cream… but it really was a great treat." Mused Kagome as she started to mentally add up prices.

"Miroku can cough up some money to. Damn Monk always manages to make some as we travel. It wouldn't be much, but there's no reason you should have to pay for everything." Grumbled Inuyasha while he kicked himself for not thinking to pick at least one piece of jewelry to sell so that he could help as well.

Kagome laughed. "Maybe, but I'm the only one who has access to modern money, the kind Miroku has isn't used any more… in fact coins that old are collector's items now… hmm… which actually makes them much more valuable…" Kagome grew thoughtful as an idea came to her. "Perhaps there's a way to make that work for us after all…" She stated with such a satisfied grin that Inuyasha heard it in her voice.

Stretching out alongside her he caught her in his arms and rolled onto his back, settling her on top of him, stomach to stomach, chest to chest.

"What are you scheming this time." He inquired lightheartedly. Already prepared to play along with whatever it was she had started to plan.

"Not much… I was just wondering how much coins from the feudal era go for now days. Course… we'd have to bury them or something. It would feel like cheating to bring them through the well… it's not the same unless they're really 500 years old." She explained, half to herself and half to him.

"Cheating would be bad." Agreed Inuyasha in what he hoped was a helpful way… otherwise he remained utterly confused about what she was talking about.

"And they would have to be protected from moisture and such… I'll need something water proof that won't degrade. Plastic maybe… or glass…" She continued on, still making no sense that Inuyasha could discern, but he had learned that if he waited for her to work these things out for herself first, she'd get around to explaining it to him in a way that did.

Bemused by her excitement he watched her animated face light up as she continued to plan. Once she had finished, and just as he had known she would, Kagome explained it all to him.

They would get some money from Miroku, just a handful Feudal era coins in good condition, then burry them right next to the well. Pop back through to this side and dig them up, then they could sell them and use the money for supplies… any money that wasn't spent right away would be set aside for other group expenses in the future.

Inuyasha smiled up at her. "I always knew you were the smart one. So you really think that will get us enough money to buy plenty of ramen right?"

Laughing, Kagome nodded. "If the coins are rare or in nice enough condition… we should be able to buy enough ramen to last you a year or more."

"What are we waiting for then?" Demanded Inuyasha eagerly as he shifted to sit up, still holding her close.

"For Mr. Ikeda to leave for one thing… and I still need to figure out what to bury the coins in first." Answered the still giggling Kagome as she rolled off of him. "Now flip over and relax… it's my turn to rub your back."

Grinning eagerly, Inuyasha did as he was told.

By the time she was finished Mr. Ikeda had gone and she'd figured out what she wanted to do about the coins. All that was left to be done for now was to gather up the things she would need and tell her mom where they were off to…

Well that, and get an exceptionally relaxed hanyou to move again.

* * *

Kanna stayed back out of sight as Naraku welcomed the dark lady into his dwelling, watching him fawn over the woman who was not what she seemed amused the expressionless girl immensely. It was rare to see him be manipulated, and Kanna had no intention of bringing it to his attention either, she had spent too much time as a victim to his brand of mercy to feel any for him.

She had nearly made her escape, planning to wander the forests until she was commanded back, when Naraku ruined her hopes by calling out her name.

Tracing the sound back to his bedroom, Kanna closed her eyes briefly and drew in a slow breath before opening the door, keeping her gaze focused on the floor.

"There you are my dear." He greeted her with surprising affection. "I'd like you to meet Sugoireidou, Queen of the Ant Demons. She has a particular dislike for slayers, so I'd like you to go fetch Kohaku… I think she would enjoy using him as her personal servant while she is staying here." He commanded. Dismissing her directly afterwards with a wave of his hand as he turned back to the woman stretched out already naked on the bed beside him.

Already feeling badly for Kohaku, but pleased to be able to leave so quickly, Kanna fled the sound of Naraku's voice as it followed along behind her.

"The boy is a toy of mine you might say, the younger brother of Sango, the same slayer whom you encountered. It is endlessly entertaining to taunt her with my power over him. He himself is little more than an obedient doll, his memories have all been erased, but Sango still holds out hope that she can save him someday. With him at your command you will be able to hurt the slayer far more deeply than any amount of damage to her body would accomplish."

Sugoireidou smiled seductively up at Naraku as her hand slithered down his stomach and beyond.

"I knew I was going to like you… Now what can I possibly give you in return for such a gift?" She crooned as her hand began to slowly pump up and down.

"This." He snarled as he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her close, slamming his mouth against hers in a clash of lips, teeth, and tongue.

Far away and deep underground the queen's true form laughed.

* * *

First I want to thank everyone who took the time to send me their support when I was frantic about my computer and worried that I had lost this chapter. You guys really helped me get through it with as few tears as possible, thank you so much, I feel blessed to have readers like you.

Now, just a disclaimer so that we're perfectly clear, despite their less than flattering and brief mention in this chapter, I love cats. I have two in fact, but… they are very much the big bad predators, in spite of their small size. (I actually watched a video online the other day where a house cat stood its ground against two alligators big enough to practically swallow it whole, but it was the gators that backed off in the end) Sadly though, I was once unfortunate enough to have one bring home a live baby rabbit, and all I can say is… if you have never heard the sound they make, be thankful. I never, EVER want to hear it again. It was hands down the most piteous sound I have ever heard.

And now that I have depressed all of you… here is a bit of Author trivia.

I have been wondering for a while why Inuyasha is so insistent about referring to Kagome as his Brat, I never planned that, it's just what he calls her in my head. Then finally I had an idea, which led to a theory, and now, after going back to double check, I know why.

The very first time Kagome said out loud that she was his, was in Chapter 13, 'Splish Splash'. She had made a face at him to lighten his mood, he chuckled and called her a brat, and she responded by saying. "But I'm your brat."

So now, he can't help but think of her that way, as his Brat. Yes, they had exchanged words of love, had even alluded to a future together before then… but that was the first time (in my story) that she said SHE WAS HIS, apparently a significant distinction in his hanyou mind.

And while knowing this is not really important to the story in any way, I got a kick out of it once I had finally put the pieces together and thought I'd share.

Sometimes my cast members are much smarter than me.

Side note… I am so going back to edit the beginning of this story after I've finished it… whenever that is. I mean seriously… yikes! Is it conceded to say I think I'm a better writer now than I was then?

One other thing, just out of curiosity… Would anyone care to guess why, in MY spin of the Inuyasha reality, Sango told Kagome that Demons and Humans seldom reproduce? Or how I can justify having her say such a thing when we have all met so many Hanyou's in the both the manga and anime? I really do have a reason, perhaps even a rather clever one, if I do say so myself. Well either that or I'm delusional… *sigh* it's such a fine line.

I am doing this because… well the guessing is really just for fun… but the reason I've decided to tell you outside the story is because I can't find a way to explain my logic within it. No one in the cast knows, no one in the story knows why… and I don't think anyone is going to figure it out, or even spend much time wondering about it. It feels as if it's going to just be one of those things they never really worry about finding an answer to.

It took long enough, all the way up until this chapter, to be able to finally explain my logic behind Koga's actions. I really wasn't trying to keep it a big secret, but there was never an opening in the story before now to bring it to light. I even explained to a few reviews who had asked about it.

As for the guessing game, I promise to reply to everyone who offers a deduction (if I can) to let them know whether they got it right or not, and I'll post the answer for everyone at the end of the next chapter.

Or possibly sooner…*sweeps hand to brow in a distressed-helpless-damsel pose* If I am so overwhelmed by the prodigious number of guesses, that I simply can't face the daunting prospect of answering them all one by one… *melodramatic gasp and swoon*

LoL! :P

My prediction is that you'll get the answer with the next chapter… unless you guessed right of course.

Take care everyone and remember, whether you are making a guess or not I'd love to hear your thoughts about the chapter. Thanks again for reading.


	39. Towards Destiny

A breeze danced its way through the tree's, aimless but nimble it twirled in and out of branches, then skimmed over the heads of a young human girl and a small imp like demon, until it tugged at the silken silver hair of a traveler.

Sesshomaru paused, his customary indifferent look remained unchanged but inside every sense was suddenly, even painfully, on high alert. There was a scent in the air… one he simultaneously hated and adored, that he secretly coveted while also finding it repulsive... Kagura's scent, and as paradoxical as her aroma had always been… the stink of Naraku clashing with the tantalizing perfume of a strong wind, clean and crisp, enhanced by a light undercurrent of all the mixed fragrances of forest and open field, creating something that was both pleasing and offensive… but now… her already polluted scent was even more tarnished then before.

It reeked of forced sex… a revolting mix of despair, seed, and blood, with a telling lack of the rich musk of female heat.

Invisible to even the most observant viewer's ability to spot, Sesshomaru steeled his jaw against a growl, Kagura was after all, nothing to him… it could reasonably be argued that she was not even a true being, simply a creation, a puppet, of Naraku's. It would be beneath him to let this information affect him, he was Lord Sesshomaru, a pure blood Inu demon of two noble and powerful lines. Even a human woman would be more worthy of his concern than the mere incarnation of a pathetic creature such as Naraku.

But, even as he told himself she was undeserving of his time, Sesshomaru was moving, changing his course to match Kagura's as he instructed Jaken to stay behind and watch over Rin until his return. Ignoring the sputtering protests that erupted at his command, he left.

He was only seeking information about Naraku… nothing more.

The moment he was out of Jaken and Rin's sight, Sesshomaru abruptly increased his speed, frustrated by the knowledge that scent was already several days old and would take time to track.

* * *

Hands giving out, Kagome ended the massage and stretched out along Inuyasha's back, pressing a kiss to his nape. "Come on, it's time to get moving. "

When he only grunted in response and buried his head deeper into his bent arms she smirked, putting it on her mental tally that, in addition to hair brushing, her hanyou was also susceptible to a good back rub. Seeing him relaxed to the point of being limp was more than worth the mild twinges of pain zinging up her forearms from her cramped hands.

Giggling, she climbed a bit higher and gently nibbled on one fur covered ear until Inuyasha let out a sigh and lifted his head.

"That's cheating, Brat."

Kagome laughed unrepentantly and leaned around him to press a kiss against his sullen lips.

"All's fair in love and war. Now come on! I want to find Gramps and ask him what kinds of coins I should get and whether or not he thinks my idea to store them will work."

Seeing the highly skeptical look that claimed Inuyasha's face, Kagome pulled back with a frown.

"I know my Grandfather can be a bit peculiar sometimes… but if there's one thing he does know, its antiques. He'll be able to tell me if my idea will really preserve the coins for five centuries. He'll also know what kinds are worth the most now… which will be nice since I don't have a clue." She snapped defensively.

Instantly contrite, but unwilling to say so, Inuyasha huffed and started to push himself up off the bed, with Kagome still draped across his back.

"Then we should get going… sounds like he's out in the storage area." He stated gruffly as he looped his arms around behind him to catch her close while he stood and started out of the room.

Content to remain in the familiar piggy back position despite her slight lingering ire, Kagome secured her arms around his neck and moved her head forward until it was even with his. "You do know that you're not always going to be able to get away with this… right?" She inquired conversationally.

Well aware that she was referring to his refusal to make a verbal apology, Inuyasha nodded once sharply in acknowledgement.

"OK then." She stated with dismissive satisfaction, dropping both the subject and her head, settling the later against his shoulder with her face tucked in against the side of his throat.

When they reached the door to the storage room however, Kagome made him put her down. Gramps was taking the whole Inuyasha and her getting involved thing pretty well… at least for the most part… but there was no reason to push his buttons by being overly blatant about it.

It had nothing to do with letting her feudal era hanyou fiancée carry her around, and everything to do with not letting her almost/soon-to-be lover hold her in a way that put his hands nearly under her skirt in front of her overprotective and easily flustered Grandpa.

As she straightened her uniform Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled… not for any particular reason, he was just standing there, impatiently waiting on her. He could have been doing almost anything and she would have done the same thing, because it didn't matter what he was doing … anytime she looked at him she wanted to smile.

As a hesitant answering smile started to form on Inuyasha's face, she reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her as she entered the storage building. Not seeing that behind her his smile had lost its hesitation and burst into full bloom.

"Hey Gramps! I wanted to run an idea I had by you. After all you're the one who knows just about everything there is to know about antiques." Crooned Kagome cajolingly once she had found her grandfather, way in the back fussing over some presumably ancient thing that looked like a yard sale reject.

"Oh Kagome… Do you really think so? Perhaps it's a bit much to say I know EVERYTHING… but I would agree my knowledge is impressively vast… did I tell you about this little beauty yet?" He asked holding up the item in his hands.

Acting quickly before he could get any more momentum going, Kagome cut in.

"As much as I'd love to hear all about it, there isn't enough time right now, we need to get going soon..."

"All right, all right… young people today… always in such a hurry. No time to listen to an old man ramble on. " Grumbled Gramps in mild irritation.

"But that's exactly why I'm here… I want to listen to you… I just need you to ramble about coins… feudal era coins to be exact."

Gramps gave Kagome a blank look.

"Why on earth would you want to hear about those… it's not like they are rare or valuable. Too many recovered from ship wrecks between here and China for them to be worth much. At least this is a one of a kind." He added, shaking the still unidentified thing in his hand at her.

Kagome slumped dejectedly. "So it would be pointless to bury some when I'm back in the past to dig up and sell now?"

Seeing her genuine distress Gramps softened his tone. "I'm afraid so… You would need to get a hold of something a lot rarer for it to be worth the trouble… like pottery… even small simple pieces have a hard time surviving 500 years without breaking. If you want to make money off something from the other side of the well you need to choose something that doesn't last as long as coins do."

"Pottery?" Chirped Kagome suddenly excited again. Kaede's village had a very skilled, if somewhat difficult, potter, a woman named Yakimono.

Nodding Gramps began to inspect his treasure once again. "That's what I'd pick… it would be affordable and easy to get your hands on back then, but worth a fortune now. There is also a good market for antique weapons but they'd cost you a lot more to get your hands on to begin with."

Delighted Kagome gave her Grandfather an enthusiastic hug. "Thank you! Now… how do you think I should…"

She went on to pick the old man's brain about how she should handle the pottery to ensure that at least most of it would survive 500 years underground. In the meantime Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently and waited, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Passing the time by imagining towering stacks of ramen did make the delay a great deal easier to bear.

The moment Kagome was finished talking to her grandfather, she hurriedly dragged Inuyasha towards the well house… as if he had been the one holding them up… eager to put her new plan into action.

After passing through the well Kagome wasted no time heading into the village. Utterly intent on finding out what Yakimono was going to want in trade for her wares, she set a fast march, silently hoping the entire way there that the normally grouchy woman was in a good mood today.

Inuyasha followed at a much less eager pace, he stayed close enough to Kagome to keep her safe, but hung back as far as he was comfortable with, not nearly as excited as she was to visit the potter. Damn woman always glared at him as if he was a particularly disgusting type of bug… and even though he knew she looked at just about everyone the same way, it didn't change the fact that he had already endured more than a lifetimes worth of having people look at him like that.

They hadn't even made it to the village before Shippo was bounding up to them, as excited to see them as if they had been gone a week instead of just one night. Kagome barely slowed as she greeted him, letting him climb up and perch on her shoulder's as he told her everything he had been doing since the day before. When he mentioned that Sango and Miroku had disappeared right after breakfast and hadn't been seen since, she grinned and changed subjects.

As they reached Yakimono's hut Kagome paused, studying the large dwelling in an effort to waste enough time to store up her nerve before announcing herself.

When Shippo looked up and realized where they were, he gulped, hopped down, and ran over to hide behind Inuyasha who was further away.

Taking a deep breath Kagome was just about to reach for the entrance screen when a gravelly, but still clearly female, voice snapped out.

"Are you just going to stand there blocking my door all day?"

Jumping slightly Kagome quickly painted on a smile and answered.

"I was just about to ask if you would mind a customer, is this a good time to talk business?"

"Buyers are more welcome than beggars…" Grumbled the older woman as she stepped outside to face her visitors. The sour expression she typically wore firmly in place, making her look far older than her 30 some odd years.

Kagome widened her smile nervously. "The thing is… I don't really have money, I was hoping to trade, but I don't know what you might want or need."

Yakimono's scowl deepened. "Beggars after all…" She griped as she turned to go back inside her hut.

"Wait!" Yelled Kagome. "I really don't expect you to just give me stuff… I want to know what you need, so that I can get it to trade with you… I can get lots of stuff that would be useful to you."

Pinning Kagome with a doubt filled look Yakimono scoffed. "And just what do you think would be useful to me?"

Beginning to look doubtful herself, Kagome hesitantly responded. "Firesticks?" She offered, using the name the villagers had given to the wooden matches she kept Kaede stocked up on.

"Why would I need those? I've been starting my own fires since I was three… I don't need your magical short cuts." She sneered with disdain.

"Rice? Cloth? Instant noodles? Medical supplies? Burn cream?" Suggested Kagome hopefully only to have each offering summarily rejected.

Having grown steadily angrier as he watched the potter dash Kagome's hopes, Inuyasha finally snapped.

"So what the hell do you want, you grumpy mud slinger? Stop making Kagome guess already and just tell her what it's gonna to cost us to get some stuff." He growled.

A shrewd look of satisfaction slid across Yakimono's face. "Does that mean you would be willing to trade for the items in her place?"

Thrown, Inuyasha blinked a few times. "Errr…. course I would… but I don't have anything to trade with."

Once again Inuyasha berated himself for not having had the foresight to select one or two pieces of jewelry to sell before letting Mahouekaki take the rest for safe keeping. He didn't really want to part with any of them, especially for something like money, but it filled him with shame to have nothing of value to contribute.

"I think different." Stated Yakimono, interrupting his thoughts. "You, I'd be willing to deal with. Well then, come in… let's see what you want so I know what to charge." She snapped as she turned and entered the hut, not waiting to see whether or not they were following.

With a parting look that was both fearful and apologetic, Shippo excused himself to go play with the village kids. He didn't want to go inside and risk breaking something… there was a story about a kid who had once done that… and then got cooked in her kiln for it. Shippo was pretty sure it was just a rumor, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Inuyasha watched, a bit envious as the kitsune ran off, mostly though he was curious about why Yakimono was willing to trade with him, a hanyou, and not Kagome. After exchanging a questioning, and resigned, look with her, he gestured for Kagome to precede him inside while he followed protectively on her heels.

The inside of the hut was filled with selves, nearly all of which were covered floor to ceiling in ceramics of all kinds and in various states of completion. Wide eyed Kagome eagerly moved farther into the dwelling looking for the kinds of things Gramps said to keep an eye out for. Suddenly she let out a squeal of delight when she spotted a selection of a couple dozen shiny black tea cups and small bowls.

"These are perfect… exactly what I wanted! Wow… they're so beautiful! I knew you were good, but I had never realized just how good." Praised Kagome as she lifted a cup and studied it from every angle.

Yakimono seemed thrown by the sincerely offered and gushing compliment.

"Well… you have better taste then I would have guessed." She grumbled with a faint blush. "I'm still mastering the technique, but that batch came out perfectly."

"How much for all of them?" Asked Kagome excitedly.

"All of them? Do you have any idea how much work goes into those? It won't be cheap."

"I wouldn't expect them to be… but we have to start somewhere… if what you want for the lot is too much I'll get less, but if we can afford them I'd really like to get them all."

"Fine… let's see… 15 tea cups and 14 bowls… 29 items in all… let's keep this simple, 29 days of labor… one day for each piece." Offered Yakimono.

"Labor?" Questioned Inuyasha confused.

"Yes labor… I've seen how strong you are and how easily you slice through things with that sword of yours… it takes a lot of wood to fire my wares… it would be nice to not have to chop and stack it myself for a while. And clay is really heavy… my back aches for days after hauling it here. I'd also like to have meat more often, and as I understand it you are a very skilled hunter. So that is my price, 29 days during which you will do whatever chores I need help with at the time… and before you get all worked up I don't mean to have you do them all at once. I know you have some all-important demon hunting mission, or whatever, to see through, so you don't plan to stay in the village that long. However you do come and go a lot… if I want to cash in one of my days while you're here I'll let you know. Fair enough?"

Floored, Inuyasha turned to Kagome for guidance.

She was smiling at him proudly and lifting her shoulders in a gentle shrug. "I think it sounds fair, but you'd be the one doing the work so it's up to you… but if you do say yes, and end up getting a back ache from hauling clay, I can at least promise to give you another back rub."

A sudden wide grin lit Inuyasha's face. "It's a deal." He stated decisively, the tone of his voice thick and rich with pride. Money or no money it seemed that he really did have something's of value to offer, valuable enough to make it possible for him to provide for Kagome himself. "So… want anything done today?"

"Follow me." She replied sharply before leading the way out of the hut and around back to where her kiln was located, nearby stood a good sized wooden shack and it was there that she led them. Opening the door Yakimono showed them the meager reserves of firewood she still had on hand. "Fill this whole side with wood, make sure none of it is longer than this, thicker than this, or skinnier than this." She instructed. Lifting various pieces of the wood already there to demonstrate before pointing to another much smaller area of the storage room to add. "The small stuff goes here for kindling. Do that… and get me a rabbit or something for dinner and we'll call day one paid off."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles eagerly. "Easy enough." He declared, ready to get to work, but Kagome had other ideas.

"How about we run back home really quick so I can get the stuff to wrap up the pottery and grab the food that mom made… then I can be getting the pottery taken care of while you do your thing and Yakimono can have some of moms cooking so you don't have to hunt today." Turning to the potter Kagome continued. "Would that be ok? There is one dish with beef, two with chicken, some rolled omelets, and a seafood hot pot."

Appearing as if she was almost overwhelmed by the multiple choices, a wide eyed Yakimono nodded wordlessly before catching herself and growling out a disgruntled sounding yes instead.

So passed the afternoon and early evening, Inuyasha chopping, hauling and stacking wood, Kagome carefully wrapping and packaging the ceramics the way her Grandfather had instructed, and Yakimono silently stuffing herself with food.

By sunset both the shack and Yakimono had been filled as full as was possible and Kagome had long since finished her task. As soon as the potter gave the neatly stacked and perfectly sized firewood her approval, Inuyasha and Kagome were able to take their prize and leave.

Hefting the water proof storage box Gramps had sent back with them, Inuyasha followed Kagome to the well… after a quick stop by Kaede's hut to say goodbye to everyone. Miroku and Sango having magically reappeared not long after Kagome had dropped half the food off with the old Priestess before taking the rest to Yakimono.

Reaching the well Kagome realized that just digging a big hole would be too obvious… one of the villagers might come by and notice the disturbed ground and dig it up before the grass could grow back. Thinking quickly she instructed Inuyasha to cut a large square of the sod loose, after setting that aside the hole was quickly dug and the box buried, then the patch of sod was placed back on top and stomped down, the end result being a barely visible dig sight. Satisfied that the hole was as well concealed as possible, and further comforted by the fact that the villagers seldom ventured close enough to the well to notice the faint signs that remained, Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well.

Laughing at the absurdity of digging up something they had so carefully buried only moments before, the couple reclaimed the now ancient box. Parts of it actually crumbled away as it was lifted out of the ground. Luckily the damaged box had still been able to keep most of the items held within safe, only two of the bowls and one tea cup had not survived the years underground.

Letting themselves into the house they left the dirt covered box in the entryway before moving into the kitchen to find her family already eating dinner.

As soon as he saw them, Sota jumped up, raced to the doorway, and threw his arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"You're really, really my hero now!" He gushed. "Thanks to you, Takeo has promised to never pick on me again… he even said he wants to be my friend. Everybody thought you were so cool! The way you jumped over the fence was like something out of a Kung-Fu movie. But why did you take off so fast anyway?"

"Wait a minute… you jumped over the school fence… in front of kids?" Cut in Kagome tightly.

"Umm… well the ring… and it was in the way…" Huffed Inuyasha awkwardly before his features suddenly firmed and he meet Kagome's glare with a defiant expression. "I wasn't thinking about the damn fence or a bunch of gawking kids… only about getting to you. So I don't regret it, and I'm not going to say sorry for it either. In fact, I'd do it again."

By the time Inuyasha had finished his defensive rant Kagome was smiling at him and gently pushing Sota out of her way so that she could wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. Her annoyance having evaporated the moment he mentioned the ring, realizing that it was the reason he had acted.

"Thank you" She whispered into his hair.

Inuyasha sagged in relief and returned Kagome's hug. Craving the contact more than he wanted to admit after being reminded of that first instant, when the ring had had seemed to close tight around both his finger and his heart.

Oblivious to the emotional intensity of the moment Sota piped up, wanting Inuyasha's attention back on him. After all, Kagome got to spend way more time with him anyway.

"Did you mean what you said about training me? You'll really teach me to fight?" He asked eagerly, tugging on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Sure Runt… but you should ask Kagome to help you to. In fact she'd be a way better teacher for you than me… I don't really fight all that much like a human. You can't learn to do most of the stuff I do." Answered Inuyasha as he turned reluctantly away from Kagome, keeping one arm locked around her waist.

Sota scoffed with a laugh. "Ya right! Kagome's way too big a klutz to ever learn how to fight."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to bop Sota on the head… just barely, but the low growl he didn't even try to hold back made Kagome's little brother gulp and offer a rushed apology.

Far from satisfied, Inuyasha scooped Sota up under one arm and turned to stomp out of the kitchen, his other arm still wrapped around Kagome. After they had made it outside he dropped the nearly panic stricken boy on a patch of soft grass, and pulled Kagome a bit further away before letting go of her. Then he turned to face her in a fighting stance.

"Ready?" He asked as her mother and grandfather followed them outside to see what the hanyou was up to.

Kagome smirked and moved into a matching stance. "You bet." She answered cheekily before giving her brother a quick wink.

In the next instant she was too busy blocking and dodging blows to pay attention to Sota's reaction. She knew Inuyasha would never actually hit her, his reflexes were way too good, but he was defiantly making sure she put on a show. After a few minutes of purely defensive moves Kagome relaxed enough to start going on the offence. Inuyasha gave her an encouraging grin as she began punching and kicking back at him. They continued sparing for a while longer, but when he noticed Kagome's reactions were starting to slow he called a halt to the match, igniting cheers and applause from Michiko and Kagome's grandfather.

Turning to face Sota with an expression that dared the kid to say something else rude, Inuyasha growled. "Still think she's a klutz who doesn't know how to fight?"

Wide eyed with amazement Sota just shook his head back and forth with his jaw hanging low.

"Then don't call her one again." Snapped Inuyasha.

When Sota nodded Inuyasha relaxed, he smiled proudly at Kagome and turned to lead her back inside intent on getting some food. Yakimono and the others had eaten everything that had been brought back by the time he had finished with the stupid firewood and he was starving. Unfortunately for Inuyasha they only made it as far as the entryway, before they were halted by Gramps when he spotted the dirt encrusted, and partially decayed box.

"My word! Is that really the same box I gave you earlier?" He cried out in disbelief.

"Yep… 500 years underground does take its toll." Replied Kagome with a laugh. "Want to see what we, or rather, what Inuyasha bought?"

After quickly explaining the terms of the deal they had struck with the potter, and waiting through a round of praise for the blushing hanyou, the box was opened and the contents carefully taken out to be brought into the kitchen.

As soon as he had gotten a good look at what had been obtained Gramps was moved to tears, raving about the rarity and beauty of the pottery… and declaring them the new Higurashi family treasure.

Kagome felt terrible when she had to remind him that the whole point was to sell them for money to buy stuff for her adventures through the well. His heartbroken look made her feel bad enough to give him one tea cup and one bowl to keep for himself, then she did the same for her Mom and Sota. That still left her with 11 cups and 9 bowls to sell… and from the way Gramps was going on they might only have to sell a couple to get enough money to buy everything they needed this time around.

Much the Inuyasha's delight Michiko took command and ordered everyone to sit down so that they could finish eating before the food was completely cold, rather than simply lukewarm.

The next morning, at her grandfather's insistence, Kagome only brought one of each of the ceramics with them into town. He was adamant that they not put any of the others at risk before getting a better idea about their worth.

Gramps lead the way to a nearby, and rather upscale, art gallery owned by a friend of his. Kagome followed him easily, having had plenty of practice matching her pace to his much slower one. It took a great deal more effort to hold back her giggles at Inuyasha's obvious struggle not overtake the elderly man, but she managed… just barely.

After they arrived and her grandfather had conducted his rather formal introductions, Kagome showed the single tea cup and bowl she had with her to the art dealer. His reaction surprised her. For, despite the fact that she had come to expect dramatic emotional reactions to antiques from her Grandfather, it still came as quite a shock when the highly dignified owner of the gallery cradled the cup reverently in his hands with tears in his eyes.

"500 years old… are you certain? Naturally I will have to confirm that through testing but if it's true… 500 year old Black Seto pottery of this quality of workmanship and in such pristine condition, my goodness this is nearly unheard of. How on earth did you get ahold of such a treasure?" He gushed, looking as excited as someone who had just had a lifelong dream suddenly come true.

Kagome, who starting to feel a bit overwhelmed herself, not understanding what the big deal was, answered a bit more honestly then she had planned. Thankfully the dealer didn't take her as literally as he could have.

"They were boxed up and buried… Err… I mean… Umm… Well, as you know my family lives at the Higurashi shrine, we take care of so many antiques that it's not really all that surprising that sometimes things get buried in the back of a hard to reach shelf. Sooo… what would something like this be worth?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"It's hard to say…. At the right auction they could go for several thousand a piece, but that would take time. If the tests confirm it's age I'd be willing to pay two thousand to have such a treasure in my gallery."

"Seriously? For a cup and a bowl?" Questioned Kagome in shock.

"Oh no… that would be for the tea cup… for the bowl I'd l pay another fifteen hundred…"

"Sold!" Shouted Kagome, drawing a few looks from other customers. Blushing she hurried to add. "You know once you do the tests. How long will they take?"

The gallery owner quoted a time that made Kagome sigh dejectedly, it looked like they would have to hang around another few days, but she perked back up just as quickly, for that kind of money she could wait.

"This is great! I'll be able to get everything on my list, some extra stuff just because I can, AND have money left over. I won't even need to sell any of the others for now! Hmmm… how much does that make them worth all together?" Kagome quickly added up the total for the full set, and nearly did a silly little happy dance right where she stood once she had calculated the figure.

She was so giddy about the huge sum that she didn't notice that the gallery owner had swung back to face with a shocked look on his face.

"Did you just say there are more?" He asked loudly in a stunned voice.

Kagome nodded happily. "10 more cups and 8 more bowls." She replied casually, still distracted by the dollar signs dancing in her head.

The Gallery owner's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Are they all the same age and style?" He puffed out sounding as if he was about to hyperventilate.

Concerned Kagome laid a hand on his arm, ignoring Inuyasha's faint jealous growl. "Are you ok? Maybe you should sit down."

Clamping his hand over hers he asked again, a bit desperately. "Are they just as old and all Black Seto?"

"Yes… they're all from the same firing batch." Kagome bit her tongue in time to stop herself from adding that the potter had said it was one of her first batches in the style to have come out perfectly.

The gallery owner sat down. He didn't go find a chair first… he just dropped where he stood to sit on the floor at Kagome's feet.

"A matching set that size… do you have any idea what that would be worth? Are you sure you want to break it up? They will be worth far less individually than together."

Kagome shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I need money fast for a very important trip."

The gallery owner pushed himself back up onto his feet with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Tell you what, because I know and trust your Grandfather as sincerely as I do, I would like to offer you an agreement. If you promise to come to me first so that I can make an offer, when you are ready to sell the set or any more individual pieces, I'll buy the cup and bowl you brought with you, today… no waiting on those tests."

More than happy with the terms Kagome quickly agreed, and the deal was struck. Soon after that she was leading her depressed looking Grandfather and an indifferent looking Inuyasha outside, enjoying the rare feeling of having a thick wad of money burning a hole in her pocket.

"Thank you Gramps… I really couldn't have done this by myself. Because of you we're going to be better outfitted for this next trip than ever before… with plenty of money left over for some luxuries to. Inuyasha and I can handle the rest of the shopping if you want to head home… or wherever." She subtly suggested, well aware that the woman he was seeing worked nearby and would be going to lunch soon. Reaching into her pocket she counted out enough money to pay for a very fine meal for two and handed it to him. "Lunch is on me. Just make sure you take her someplace nice… not one of those cheap places you normally eat."

Blushing a bright shade of pink, he huffed indignantly and hurried off before his granddaughter could offer up any more suggestions about his love life.

Kagome and Inuyasha elected to simply grab something from a street vender to munch on as they walked several blocks to reach the sports store Kagome wanted to visit. She had never been to the place before, but according to their ad they had a huge selection of items for hikers and campers.

Pulling out her list, Kagome set about shopping with a sense of gleeful freedom, for once she didn't have to worry much at all about cost.

After contemplating the selection of flashlights for a while she decided to get everyone the kind that was recharged by shaking it. It would save them from having to deal with carrying a whole bunch of extra batteries, and the risk of running out. On a whim she tossed a few handfuls of emergency glow sticks into the cart, choosing the kind that could be threaded on a string and worn around your neck.

Next she picked out the miscellaneous gear, a long length of strong but lightweight rope, a waterproof tarp, extremely compact but hardy sleeping bags for them all, a better first aid kit, a pair of high powered binoculars, some fire starting tinder that claimed to burn even when wet, and two easy logs, just in case they needed a fire when there was no firewood available. She considered a gadget loaded Swiss army knife, but after a moment's thought realized that more than half the features would be useless in the Feudal Era… seriously, what on earth would she need with a cork screw back then? So instead she selected a medium sized hunting knife which came with a nice sheath that had a built in pocket for the included wet stone.

In deference to the amount of stuff she was buying she picked out a couple of serious backpacking bags, ones that were designed to hold a lot more than her yellow backpack could. She figured everyone could take turns carrying them… or they could find a way to rig them into saddle bags for Kirara.

Pushing on, she made her way to the food section, where she grabbed large durable canteens for everyone, along with an assortment of survival rations. First she stocked up on very space efficient and practical high energy protein bars, then added a bevy of instant meals. She even threw in a few packs of freeze dried ice cream just for fun.

Kagome assured Inuyasha that he would still get his ramen when he complained about the selection, but that they'd have to pick that up at the grocery store.

Once they finished at the outdoors store they decided to drop everything off at home before going grocery shopping… at a very bag burdened Inuyasha's insistence.

By late afternoon they had finished all of the shopping… including the stops Kagome had insisted on "just because"… and Inuyasha was once again as heavily loaded down as before. They were on the way home for the final time when they passed by the soda shop where Inuyasha had his very first taste of ice cream, and decided to stop. After making their selection, much quicker this time, they sat down at one of the outside tables. Inuyasha paused to exaggerate the rolling of his shoulders after setting down the bags before he sat. He clearly remembered Kagome's promise about a massage if his back hurt, and hoped that it didn't apply only to hauling clay.

They were finishing up their ice cream when a familiar voice called out.

"There you are Kagome! We've been looking all over for you, we called your house and your mom told us you were shopping… why didn't you tell us you were leaving school and moving!" Demanded Eri as she, Yuka and Ayumi jogged up to them.

Kagome offered up an apologetic smile. "I didn't know. The decision was made just before we talked to Mr. Ikeda, and things have been so busy since then… but I would have talked to you before I left." She said, feeling guilty that she had not thought to do it sooner. Sure they had grown a bit apart since she had been travelling back to the feudal era, but they were still her friends, and as such they deserved better. "And it's not like I'm going away forever, I'll still come visit a lot… I'd miss you guys and my family way too much not to."

"I tried to tell her that, but you know how Eri is." Piped in Ayumi cheerfully to Kagome before she turned to Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha, nice to see you again."

"What does that mean? How am I?" Demanded Eri in an offended tone.

"Extremely protective and more than a little dramatic." Offered Yuka bluntly. "But those are two of the things we love best about you." She added more softly.

Kagome and Ayumi quickly nodded their agreement as Eri blushed.

"Inuyasha… would you mind getting us all some soda's?" Asked Kagome, turning to him with a pleading smile as she pulled out the money to cover it and offered it to him.

Inuyasha huffed, but took the money and stood. He was held up by a debate over the flavors but finally rushed off as soon as he had it all straight, and before anyone could change their minds again.

The girls watched Kagome watch him go and smiled as warmly as she did, it was clear she had found love.

"He still treating you good?" Asked Eri once the door had closed behind Inuyasha.

Kagome's smile grew as she lifted her hand for them to see. "He is treating me a thousand times better than good… I've never been so happy before in my life."

There was an almost deafening round of squeals and the table rocked precariously as the girls clamored for a better look at the ring Kagome was flashing at them.

"Wow… Is that an engagement ring?"

"I've never seen anything like that before…"

"It's gorgeous!"

Kagome beamed… her smile so wide it nearly split her face. "It wasn't supposed to be an engagement ring… but it did sorta turn into one… I guess I would call it a promise ring. Inuyasha had it made just for me… he wanted to give me a flower that I could keep forever."

There was a chorus of dreamy sighs.

"Ok now I'm jealous… when did your bad boy change into the sweet romantic type?" Asked Yuka.

Kagome's smile softened. "He hasn't changed at all." She argued for what felt like the thousandth time, why couldn't anyone else understand what was so obvious to her. "He's just a lot more open and less guarded now that we have been honest with each other. He trusts me enough to just be himself with me."

Ayumi sniffed and whipped away a tear. "That is so sweet. You two are…" She started to say but was cut off by a new voice.

"Ayumi! Are you ok… what's wrong?" Asked Hojo worriedly as he ran up and skidded to a stop by her side, reaching into his pocket to offer her a tissue.

Blushing a bright red Ayumi dropped her head. "I'm fine… it was happy tears." She assured him as she accepted the folded cloth and dabbed at her eyes, more to hide her scarlet face and pleased smile than because she needed it.

"That's a relief… err… umm… Hi everyone." He offered clearly flustered, seeming to have just realized there was anyone else present.

Kagome grinned delightedly at him, happy that he had taken her suggestion to pay more attention to Ayumi to heart. "Hello Hojo. How are you?" She asked with a note of seriousness that he was, for once, quick to catch.

"I'm good." He smiled at her and then glanced at Ayumi quickly before looking back at her. "I'm really good." He assured her.

"I'm glad…" Kagome started to say when a shadow suddenly appeared and Inuyasha's familiar scent enveloped her while he leaned forward, putting himself between her and Hojo as he set the tray of drinks on the table.

When everybody began to sit down, Inuyasha moved his chair as close to Kagome's as possible, keeping a sharp eye on Hojo until he noticed the other boy seemed to be more interested in one of Kagome's friends… the really nice one. He did have to fight back a growl of annoyance when Kagome gave the soda he had gotten for her to his former rival, but that annoyance quickly abated when he realized she intended to share his.

The group talked for over an hour, Inuyasha enduring some good natured ribbing by the girls, and even accepting Hojo's sincere good wishes with surprise and rare grace. By the time their visit had wound down, the sun was getting low and Kagome was feeling more than a little hungry, but she was really glad she had been given the chance to spend some time with her friends before going back through the well for goodness only knew how long this time.

Regretfully, but knowing it was time, the group reluctantly broke up, with Kagome promising to call them as soon as she was back in town so they could all get together and do something fun. She smiled as Hojo left with the trio of girls, walking along side Ayumi.

Inuyasha bent down and gathered up all the bags again, letting out a huff as he did so… grumbling under his breath the whole time. Any irritation he might have been feeling quickly vanished however just after he straightened and Kagome surprised him with a brief thank you kiss. Grinning he hefted the bags higher and followed her home without any more disgruntled sounds.

Dinner with the family that night was somehow both more festive and more somber than normal, with everyone well aware that it was the last time they would all be sitting down to eat together for a while. In honor of the occasion Michiko had made all of Kagome's favorite dishes… as well as a hearty steak for Inuyasha. She served the food with a brilliant smile and kept cheerful conversation moving while they ate. It wasn't until desert that her happy veneer started to crack.

She covered it up quite well, had Inuyasha not possessed the keen nose he did the few tears she shed and wiped away during a quick trip to the stove would never have been noted. Because when she returned carrying a dish filled with steamed cakes, there was no visible sign left on her face, just the faint lingering smell of salt clinging to her skin.

Distressed to know that the only woman who would approve of him as a husband to her daughter was hiding so much pain, he vowed to talk to Kagome about it that night.

While they all nibbled away at their manju, too full from dinner to eat any faster, Sota brought out a deck of cards and the family was soon playing a complicated game that Inuyasha wasn't able to follow. Kagome offered to teach him but he declined, claiming to want to take another shower before they left the next day. In truth he was trying to give Kagome some time alone with her family.

It was nearly two hours before the Higurashi's game came to an end. They talked and teased with no mention of the next day permitted to ruin the fun. The late hour however eventually began to weigh on Sota and Grandfather, both of them used to going to sleep early, and when Sota was caught nodding off in his chair, bedtime was declared.

Kagome leaned forward and kissed Gramps on the cheek as he stood to leave, making the old man flush a faint red with pleasure while he halfheartedly scolded her about proper decorum. After ruffling Sota's hair and hugging her mom, Kagome headed upstairs with the intention of taking one last shower herself before bed. When she stopped by her bedroom to get her pajama's she found Inuyasha sprawled out on the floor flipping through her photo album. A habit of his… he loved looking at the pictures of her as she grew up.

After a very lengthy goodbye-modern-pluming shower Kagome made her way back to her room and climbed into bed with Inuyasha, snuggling up against his side. For once she did not feel the desire to do anything more, she just wanted to be held. He seemed to read her mood and simply curled himself around her, cuddling her tenderly. Unknown to her, he was trying to figure out how to broach the topic of her mother's habit of hiding her unhappiness, when Kagome surprised them both by beginning to cry softly.

Instantly Inuyasha's focus shifted, he pulled Kagome even closer and lifted one hand to run it soothingly through her damp hair. He didn't try to shush her, just growled low and deep in his chest producing a soothing sound, and held her, letting her cry.

"It feels different this time… more like I'm really going away. I have no idea how long we are going to be gone this time… it could easily be more than a month or two before I see them again." She whispered brokenly, finally speaking.

"Ya, it could." Agreed Inuyasha, unable to deceive her by claiming otherwise. "But if I've learned one thing after all this time… it's that Higurashi's are a tough lot. I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves till you get back."

Despite herself, Kagome giggled. "Finally figured that out have you?"

"Took me a while, but ya, I learned." He agreed before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I'm going to miss them so much… and I know Mom's gonna be even more worried about me than before."

Inuyasha swallowed.

"About your mom…" He started to say in a voice filled with trepidation, but halted when Kagome pulled out of his arms and sat up.

"What about my mom?" She asked worriedly.

Inuyasha followed her up and sat facing her, hoping that he was doing the right thing by telling her.

"She's been crying and hiding it from you. I've noticed her doing it a few times." He admitted reluctantly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Asked Kagome, confused, but not angry that he had waited.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It didn't seem like it was my place… it's not fair to her that I can smell and hear things she'd be able to hide from a human, I wanted to respect her privacy… but when she did it again at dinner tonight I figured I needed to tell you."

Kagome reached out and pushed on Inuyasha's chest until he lay down again, then she curled up mostly on top of him.

"Thanks for telling me… I'll make some time in the morning to talk to her alone. I think I'll also sneak in a call to Mr. Ikeda. It will do her some good to hear from him after I leave… you know, give her something else to think about."

Reaching out Inuyasha grabbed the blanket and pulled it back over them. "I'm sure it'll help. And if there's anything I can do, you better damn well tell me." He ordered her with mock fierceness.

Kagome smiled. "Yes sir!" She responded jauntily… just before yawning.

"Get to sleep." Groused Inuyasha as he looped his arms around her under the covers. "You're tired and need to rest. Everything can wait till morning, so stop thinking about it till then. Right now the ONLY thing you should be doing is sleeping."

Giggling at how well he knew her, Kagome relaxed, letting her worries melt away in the warmth he radiated, and was soon sound asleep, Inuyasha's heartbeat more soothing than any lullaby.

Inuyasha however wasn't able to join her in sleep, the sound of her mother's muffled crying down the hall keep him awake for what felt like hours… until he couldn't stand to listen any longer. Carefully he shifted Kagome to his side and slid out of bed, tucking the covers around her before slipping soundlessly out of the room. On silent feet he moved down the hall until he was standing, hesitantly, in front of Michiko's room.

Drawing in a bracing breath Inuyasha slowly raised a hand and softly knocked.

There was the sound of scrambling, followed by rustling fabric and a nose quietly being blown, before Michiko opened the door with a smile. Surprise filled her face as soon as she saw who it was, causing her hands to still in their efforts to straighten the shabby robe she had haphazardly thrown on over her nightgown.

"Inuyasha? Is everything alright? Is something wrong with Kagome?" She asked quickly. Worry instantly filling her at his unexpected late night visit.

"Kagome's fine… she's still sleeping." Answered Inuyasha as he lifted a hand to his to scratch at his head awkwardly, he stood facing Michiko, but not quite meeting her eyes. "Sorry to bug you… but I… um… I have really good ears… I can hear you…"

A red flush of shame flowed over Michiko's skin.

"I'm sorry! Oh dear… I should have realized. I'll stop…"

Inuyasha cut her off. "That's not it! I'm not trying to shut you up…. I want you to feel better, not just be quiet. So how do I help you do that?" He asked in a gruff but sincere voice, his eyes soft with compassion.

Abruptly Michiko's face crumbled as her knees suddenly gave out and sobs shook her. Fortunately Inuyasha caught her before she hit the floor, but just barely.

They ended up on their knees face to face, with Michiko clinging onto handfuls of his t-shirt as she wept into his chest… while he tried not to panic, and timidly rubbed her back.

"Mom…?" Whispered Kagome worriedly as she came up behind Inuyasha. She'd woken up almost as soon as the door had closed behind him, unable to stay in the helpless state of sleep without his presence there to protect her.

"Kagome?" Michiko wrenched herself back from Inuyasha, almost falling over backwards in her hast. He caught and steadied her, but she didn't seem to notice, far too busy franticly wiping the tears from her face. "Sweetie you should be resting, both of you should, I'm fine… I'm just going to miss you… sorry for bothering you with my silliness." She explained while that convincing smile, that Kagome now saw for the mask it was, slipped back into place.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, not buying it this time… You and I need to talk."

The smile vanished and Michiko's head bowed. "Yes… I suppose we do."

Turning her attention away from her mother for a moment, Kagome reached out and cradled Inuyasha's cheek in her hand, lifting his face up to hers. They exchanged a brief look before he quickly stood, helping Michiko to her feet as he did.

"I'll go watch the TV… so you don't have to worry about me listening in." He announced, excusing himself. Before he left though, he paused to look at Kagome again, wanting to make sure she approved of his plan. Reading the gratitude in her eyes, he gave her a small, but exceptionally sweet and loving smile before turning to make his way down the hall.

"Sweetie, you really did find a wonderful guy." Commented Michiko as she watched the hanyou leave along with the younger girl.

Inuyasha's walk faltered for a moment before picking back up.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "I know." She replied, well aware that Inuyasha was still listening.

When he vanished from sight down the stairs Kagome turned back to her mom.

"Let's talk."

Michiko nodded in reluctant agreement and backed into her room, holding the door for her daughter.

Despite the tension of the moment Kagome felt a sense of peace settle over her as she sat down on the end of the bed, breathing in the familiar scent of the room, the smell of her mother's perfume and lotion, as well as that aroma that was hers alone. It was a smell that would forever be etched in her mind as the essence of childhood comfort. This was the smell that had been able to soften the pain of skinned knees, that somehow made her feel better when she was so sick she thought nothing could, the one that had helped her fall into sweet dreams after childhood nightmares. And it was the scent that had never left her alone through the many nights she cried herself to sleep after her father's death.

Kagome realized that while Inuyasha's scent had eclipsed even this wonderful smell in its ability to give comfort, it was not at all the same. Her mother's perfume made her feel like a little girl who's mommy could scare away the monsters in the closet… and she would cherish that feeling forever. Inuyasha's scent on the other hand, made her feel like a woman… one who's mate would not bother with simply scaring the monsters, instead he could, would, and will, slaughter any that dare to threaten her.

While was nice to remember and even revisit those more simple and innocent times when her mother had been her hero… she wasn't a little girl anymore.

"So what's going on with you?" She asked bluntly, getting straight to the point. "Has it always been this hard for you when I leave, or is this because of what happened during my last extended trip?"

"Both." Replied Michiko quietly. "It has always been harder than I let you see, but it is worse this time."

"Mom you have to understand that Koga was a special case… we thought of him as an ally, even if he could grate on our nerves. Inuyasha would never have let any other demons get that close." Explained Kagome seriously.

"I know that Sweetie… I have no doubt whatsoever in Inuyasha's determination to keep you safe. I guess it just never really hit me before that this was all as dangerous as it really is. I suppose I thought that if it was your destiny the Kami would give you some kind of magical protection and keep anything truly bad from happening to you."

"Maybe they have… in a painful warped way." Offered Kagome thoughtfully, considering what her mom had just said in relation to everything that had recently happened to her.

Confused, her mother stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"How can you say that when you were…?" Michiko voice trailed off, she still couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud.

"Yes, it was terrible, it was the worst thing that has ever happened to me… in fact there were times I almost wanted to jump off a cliff just to get away from Koga… but I had faith that Inuyasha would find me, and looking back I know it could have been worse. After all I'm still in one piece, physically I've healed completely, mentally I know I still have a ways to go, but with Inuyasha's help I'm doing way better than I would have expected. Besides, because of that one terrible thing so many other things have changed for the better, so much so in fact that I can't really stay mad about it… because it was worth it. To have the relationship I have now with Inuyasha alone makes it worth any pain I suffered… but that's not the only reason. Before Koga took me, I relied too much on the others to be the warriors, I sensed the jewel shards and shot a few arrows, but I really let them do the bulk of the fighting. I knew I had power but I never tried to develop it. Now, because of what happened to me, I have finally started training… extremely hard. I'm not going to be the helpless shard detector any more. Now I can fight. Not only has my personal power been focused into something formidable and useful, but because he wanted to keep me safe, Inuyasha had Shinseihanone made for me, and she is a very remarkable weapon… one than I have learned to wield with a fair amount of skill, even if I still have a lot to learn. Maybe it is all these changes I and the others have made, the ones that have happened only because of my abduction, that are going to be the things that make the difference between us losing or winning in the final battle with Naraku. Maybe this is how it had to be in order for me to become strong enough to really be able to stand alongside Inuyasha." Explained Kagome, many of the concepts only coming together clearly in her own mind as she said them out loud to her mother, but the words felt right. It made a strange kind of sense, she had been nothing short of lazy before, it was Koga's attack that had given her the determination to work and make herself stronger.

"Have you really learned so much so quickly?" Asked her mother, her voice a bit awed.

Kagome grinned, lifted her hands in front of her palm to palm, and closed her eyes.

Michiko was just about to ask her what she was doing when a pink glow formed between Kagome's hands, growing bigger as she pulled her hands apart. Wide eyed, Michiko watched her daughter form a large spherical shield around herself. This was not the same as the one she had made when they had that encounter with the thug in town… for one thing she could see this one, it had been deliberately formed and was obviously much more powerful, so much so that the air around it crackled with energy.

Still grinning Kagome opened her eyes and winked at her mom… then she vanished.

Letting out a gasp, Michiko rushed forward, but found herself stopped by… something.

"I'm still working on this… Inuyasha can still find me as it is, and so could any demons with decent noses, but I'm working on being able to block my scent. I'm trying to figure out how to do it without making the shield simply airtight, just in case I need to stay hidden longer than the air inside would last." She explained as she let the shield drop, becoming visible again.

Michiko really didn't know what to say to that, but she was starting to grasp what Kagome was saying about some good having come out of all the bad that had recently happened to her. In fact, if these new skills turned out to be the key to ensuring her daughter lived through the coming battles, she could almost be at peace with it as well.

Seeing the beginnings of understanding and acceptance form in her mother's eyes Kagome decided to take the demonstration even further.

"Let's go outside… I think you should see something." She said as she jumped off the bed and stood.

Grabbing Inuyasha on their way, the tri headed outside. After Kagome explained in a hushed whisper to Inuyasha what she wanted to do he went and got a couple pieces of firewood from the pile set aside for the ceremonial fire. And since there was nothing to set them on in the yard he just dug his claws into the end of one and held his arm out to the side in order to make the target for her.

Kagome felt a moment's trepidation at how close Inuyasha was going to be standing, but she hadn't missed a shot like that since the first day of practice, not since she started charging the whip while working with it.

"Close your eyes ok… I don't want to take a chance on you getting any wood splinters in them." She warned, breathing deeply as she grasped the fang Inuyasha had donated to Shinseihanone's creation.

Once he had done as she asked Kagome pulled and swung her arm out, activating the whip and striking the log in the same motion. There was a flash of light and the log seemed to explode, sending shards of wood into the air to rain down harmlessly.

With a sharp shake of his head Inuyasha sent the splinters clinging to his hair flying as he grabbed the other log, met Kagome's eyes and tossed it high into the air.

Tracking the log as it flew up, Kagome adjusted her stance and readied her arm. Moments after the log had reached the apex of its flight and was beginning to descending back to earth it was blasted out of the sky.

Turning to face her mother as she deactivated Shinseihanone and dropped the now harmless looking weapon over her head, Kagome took in the expression on the other woman's face… stunned awe.

Shaken by the sight Kagome was eager to move things along. She didn't want her own mother to start treating her like a few of the villagers did, as if she was somehow better than them and they needed to bow and kneel to her.

"Best part is that my power does more than hit demons physically, it also purifies them, leaving behind nothing but ash." She explained quickly. "Well except for Inuyasha… so far my power doesn't seem to do anything to him at all. I don't know if it is because he's a hanyou, or good at heart… or simply because I don't want it to hurt him.

"That 'sit' command of yours works on me just fine." Teased Inuyasha as he walked up to stand with them.

"Hey! First off that wasn't my spell, it was Kaede's. Second, I haven't used the 'S' word on you in a long time!" Ranted Kagome angrily.

Inuyasha chuckled. "True… but you have to admit… it does have an effect."

Her defensive anger melted into a grin as Kagome giggled and nodded. "Ya… I guess it does."

"So do you see what I mean?" Asked Kagome as she turned back to her mom. "I really am stronger now. In fact if I'd had the control I have now when Koga first took me… he would never have been able to touch me. I'm actually going to be safer than ever this next trip… so you don't have to worry so much."

"I'm your mother… I'm always going to worry, but you have made your point. I can see now that you are more capable than ever of taking care of yourself. My baby girl… when did you turn into such a powerful young lady?" Asked Michiko as she wrapped Kagome up in a tight hug. "And you." She added grabbing Inuyasha to pull him into the hug as well. "You had better take good care of yourself as well… I honestly don't think Kagome could survive losing you, and there is no one else in the entire world… past, present, or future, that I would rather have as a son-in-law. I expect BOTH of you to make it back to see me as soon as you can."

"We will." Replied both Inuyasha and Kagome at the same moment, causing the little group to burst into laughter.

"Ok then… you've wasted enough time on me and my fears… it is time for you two to get some sleep." Ordered Michiko as she ushered the pair towards the house.

"If you feel better now, the time wasn't wasted." Argued Inuyasha, surprising both women.

Kagome beamed at him proudly, while Michiko gave him a grateful smile. "Yes Inuyasha… I do feel better. Thank you."

After making their finally good night wishes to Michiko in the hallway, Kagome and Inuyasha climbed back into bed. Kagome yawned widely and quickly drifted off, but Inuyasha stayed awake a little longer, straining his ears to make sure there were no more sounds of crying down the hall. It was only after he caught the faint sound of slow even breathing, and knew the woman who had become a second mother to him was asleep, that Inuyasha was able to relax and drift off himself. Holding Kagome close and wrapped up in the feeling of home, he slept both deeply and peacefully.

Morning came sooner than anyone would have liked. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly dressed in their robes in preparation of going back through the well, and then spent as much time with Sota as they could before he had to leave for school. His tearful goodbye hug nearly broke Kagome's heart; it was only Inuyasha's reminder that when they got back they'd start his training that let Sota leave the house with a smile.

After packing, somehow managing to get everything that would be going with them on the journey into the two big back packs… but only because the tarp, canteens, rope and sleeping bags were strapped to the outsides, Kagome and Inuyasha went to find her Grandfather to begin the farewells. They found him in the storage building, staring intently at the set of tea cups.

He didn't turn to face them, instead he kept his eyes on the pottery as he began to speak. "I look at these and see antiques… ancient pieces of history crafted long before my grandfather's birth… but you…" He said finally looking at Kagome. "You… my granddaughter… see them differently, to you they are something new. You actually purchased them directly from the artist who made them… when you bought them they were brand new. I don't understand why time has reordered itself to make such a thing possible, but I cannot deny the miracle of it. I accept now that it was always your destiny to become a part of history."

He took a deep breath and faced Inuyasha, his shoulders ridged but slightly bowed. "And if I accept that, then I also have to accept that she was always destined to meet and fall in love with you. I know I've been hard on you, harder than I should have been at times, but I think you understand it was done out of love for Kagome and not the desire to hurt you, so I won't say anything more about it… except that I am sorry."

Gramps waited until Inuyasha had nodded his acknowledgement before he continued with a clap of his hands.

"Well then… that's done. Good thing to… Family should not have that kind of stuff left unsaid between them… right Sonny?" He asked briskly, his normal spunkiness back as he needled Inuyasha.

"Sure thing… Old Man." Answered Inuyasha with and laugh, both flattered and amused by the sideways welcome into the family.

Feeling like things had finally been settled between him and Kagome's Grandfather, Inuyasha excused himself with the excuse of wanting to bring all the stuff they were taking with them to the well house. In addition to the two backpacks there was also a large bag for Kaede, mostly medical stuff, bandaging, aspirin, and antibiotic spray, but also some treats, for the Old Bat and her sweet tooth as well as the villagers.

As Inuyasha left, Gramps redirected his attention to Kagome, looking up at her with imploring puppy eyes and wringing his hands as he prepared to speak.

"Your mother told me about the shield you made for her… a visible spiritual shield… would you show me?" He pleaded unable to hide his boyish curiosity.

Happy to oblige Kagome showed him, but afterwards, when he pulled out a box filled with sacred sutra's and asked her to bless them for him to sell, she put her foot down.

Not long after that, Kagome found herself back in the house, with Inuyasha acting as her look out while she called the school to talk to her ex-principal.

She had barely been placed on hold before Mr. Ikeda was picking up.

"Kagome… what a surprise to hear from you… is everything alright with your mother?" He asked quickly.

Kagome smiled at the strong note of concern in his voice. She was very pleased that it was a man like Mr. Ikeda who was the first real suitor her mother had had since her father's death. Somehow Kagome knew deep inside her heart that he was exactly who her mom needed in order to move on with her life…

Starting now.

"Hi Mr. Ikeda, everything's ok, my mom is fine… but I am a bit worried about something and needed to ask you a favor. You see, I'm leaving today with Inuyasha, to get things set up where I'll be moving. We're going to be gone a month or more… and I'm worried my mom is going to spend too much time worrying herself over me. I was hoping you might be willing to check in on her a few times… maybe even try to get her out of the house to do something fun if you can convince her."

"Of course… It would be a pleasure to make it my priority to ensure your mother does not suffer overly much in your absence. I will stop by tonight… if you do not think that would be too soon." He offered with obvious eagerness.

"I don't think you'd have much luck getting her to go out tonight, but I do think a guest would be a welcome distraction."

"I shall bow to your greater knowledge… thank you for calling to speak to me, and Kagome?" He began his voice suddenly much more serious. "Be careful on your trip… I have the strangest feeling that it is going to be an eventful and momentous one.

"I will, besides I have Inuyasha to watch my back… you just worry about watching my mom's."

"Consider it done." Answered Mr. Ikeda as solemnly as if he was swearing a vow.

Kagome thanked him once more and they said their farewells. She hung up the phone with a speculative smile, wondering again why she liked and trusted the man so easily and instinctively.

Turning to face Inuyasha, Kagome suddenly felt tears fill her eyes but with some effort she managed to hold them back, it was time to say goodbye and go. Taking the hand Inuyasha was holding out to her she started walking towards the kitchen… the place her mother always retreated to when she was upset.

Upon entering the room, the first thing she noticed was the stack of lunch boxes sitting on the table. A quick count established that there was one for every member of the group… with one extra-large one for Kaede.

"There you are Sweetie… I figured this way you could all have a good lunch to look forward to on the first day of traveling." She explained with a wave of her hand at the food.

She gave her daughter a watery smile, a real one this time, not the calm mask of before.

"I'm going to miss you so much… but I trust both of you to make it through this adventure safely, so I will be waiting for you… no matter how long you are gone this time." She said as she moved forward to embrace Kagome in a tight hug. "My sweet girl… I love you more than I can ever say, and I am so proud of you."

This time Kagome could not have stopped the tears from falling from her eyes if she had tried, and so she didn't bother to try.

"I'm going to miss you to… I'm so lucky to have a mom like you." Sobbed Kagome as she clung to her mother. "Promise you'll take care of yourself while I'm gone… don't spend all your time focused on me and what I'm doing. Let yourself have fun, both for your own sake and for Sota's. Not to mention mine… I don't want to end up feeling guilty for having enjoyed a good soak in a hot spring or a village festival, because I get home and find out you spent all your time sitting around the house in order to stay close to the well." Kagome squeezed tight and took one last deep breath of her mother's perfume. "I love you Mom… now promise me."

"I promise Sweetie." Whispered Michiko, clinging to her daughter desperately before finally pulling back to wipe her eyes dry. "We should go… your grandfather is waiting by the well."

Reaching the well house Kagome made her way over to the back pack she would be carrying and reached inside one of the outer pockets, pulling out a small stack of papers. Turning to her Grandfather she handed about half of them to him.

"Here are some gift certificates. These ones are for a couple very nice restaurants, and these are for the flower shop just down the street. Make sure that you and that lady friend of yours enjoy yourselves." She lectured with a few sniffles.

Gramps somberly accepted the certificates, and then pulled Kagome into as fierce a bear hug as his old body could give.

"You are the greatest of all the Higurashi family treasures… come home to us." He ordered her, before looking over her shoulder to Inuyasha. "And you had better keep her safe."

"I will, I promise." Replied Inuyasha seriously, genuinely hoping to allay the old man's fears.

Before Inuyasha was able to say anything more he was swept up into a hug of his own.

"Inuyasha, you've grown so much since I first met you… maturing into a wonderful and honorable young man. I hope you know that we all think of you as family, I already consider you a son and have for a long time. Thank you for becoming a part of our lives, and for loving my daughter so very well." Declared Michiko as she squeezed him tightly enough around the neck to turn the hanyou slightly blue, but Inuyasha didn't really mind.

Kagome wasn't even able to speak as she approached her mother after she had finally let go of Inuyasha, and held out the rest of the papers to her, gift certificates for an upscale beauty salon and clothing boutique. Bursting into tears the two women collapsed into each other's arms and sobbed, clinging to each other as if they never wanted to let go. However it wasn't long at all before both of them began to compose themselves, drawing on that nearly limitless Higurashi strength. Still sniffling but with drying eyes, Michiko accepted the gift… raising a speculative brow when she saw what they were.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She teased halfheartedly.

Kagome shrugged and managed to dredge up a laughing smirk. "You never know when you might be offered the chance to get dolled up and go out… I wanted you to be able to do it in style."

With a soft smile Michiko cupped her daughter's cheek in her palm. "Always thinking of others…" She paused to take a deep bracing breath. "Well what are you waiting for? The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come home again."

Kagome forced herself to smile as she pulled on the new backpack, Inuyasha was already wearing his as well as holding the bag for Kaede and the stack of lunch boxes. It really was time. Stepping up onto the lip of the well the couple pressed close, Inuyasha's free arm going around Kagome's waist, it was going to be a tight fit with both of them and all the stuff, but neither one of them even considered going through separately.

"See you soon." She jauntily promised, clinging to the view of her mother and Grandfather as long as possible… and then she took one step back with Inuyasha following her lead, and down they fell through time… leaving her family behind as they traveling towards destiny.

* * *

Ok I know I have a lot of explaining to do… both for the LONG wait and some story related stuff… so here goes.

A few of you have already been told about the cause of the delay, so you can skim over this part… I don't want to come across as a broken record whiner, but some people don't know what the problem was. I do want to be clear that I am not telling you all this to make anyone feel sorry for me, I'm doing fine now, I just think that I owe you all the truth.

After the holidays I was hit by a very bad bought of depression… I was barely able to get myself out of bed to go to work. Writing, painting, reading… everything else I normally enjoy was beyond me for a few months, pretty much all I did was work and sleep. Even after the worst of it had passed and I was getting back to being me, the story remained a frustrating challenge. I described the feeling of trying to write to one friend like this… it was like trying to remember the words to a song that's stuck in your head… when you know you know the song, but the lyrics remain just out of reach. Even worse is the fact that you know that if you could just remember the first line you'd be able to sing the song the whole way through.

It took a long time and a lot of frustration… but I stayed with it until the purpose of the chapter became clear and the words started flowing again.

So that's what happened… I wish I could tell you that it will never happen again… but I can't. All I can promise is to keep doing what I have done since I started writing this story… come back to it over and over until I find the words again… no matter how long it takes.

Now I owe a few other explanations… don't worry these ones are far more cheerful than the last one.

Why is it so rare for a hanyou to be born in a world filled with demons and humans? Well if you look at the hanyou's we have met in the anime, Inuyasha, Jinenji, Shiori, and the children from the 4th movie, they all have one thing in common, all of their parents where in love. So that's the answer, in order for a demon and a human to reproduce they need to have love between them to bridge the biological differences. However this is only my take on it… I would not dare to try and claim it as a cannon rule.

Let's see… oh yes… Why did I have to have Kagome get pottery instead of coins… well I am a clueless American… here coins that are over 100 years old are valuable… so in my mind 500 year old ones HAVE to be worth a fortune… umm… yay… they really aren't in Japan. When I started researching the value of feudal era coins I got a disappointing surprise. As Gramps explained to Kagome… there are just too many of them still around for them to be worth all that much. Which in led me into trying to figure out what could work as a stand in… enter pottery. I spent a long time researching what kind of pottery might be available at that time… and decided on Black Seto, it was a new style during the time frame, and originated in the general area near what would later become Tokyo. The price I gave is in US dollars and is an educated guess based on the value of similar pieces… I could not find an exact price, but what I came up with should be close enough to be realistic. By the way the potter's name, Yakimono, translates as 'fired thing' a pottery term that seemed to suit her. She came out of nowhere and demanded to be written into the story as soon as I had changed my mind from coins to clay. She was a surprisingly fun character to write and really helped me get moving on the story.

Also… I know it was technically wrong to have Hojo use Ayumi's proper name rather than her family name… but I don't know her family name and didn't what to get stalled in the story telling by having to explain who I was talking about because I made one up… so I bent the rules a little.

Well that about covers it… after this the story will become more adventure based. Things are going to begin moving towards the finally battle, the end of this tale is hovering, but don't worry, there will be still be a several more chapters and a some more surprises before I have finished… after all there are a few lose threads that still need to be resolved.

I hope you all keep hanging around for the rest of the ride.


	40. Never more Right

Sorry for the wait... Enjoy!

* * *

The first light of dawn welcomed the day with brilliant color, but Kagura took no notice of the beauty before her. In her mind all she could see was that human woman's eyes after Mumei had broken her. And she worried incessantly over the fact that she could not make up her mind about whether it was good or bad that the husband had been unable to finish calling out his wife's name before he died… she could not decide if it would it make her feel better or worse to know the woman's name.

Since that day she had been far more diligent in her efforts to avoid humans, even at the cost of being Mumei's only outlet for his endless need to rut. After all, she reasoned, he had already had his way with her so many times that another time or two wasn't going to make a difference.

_'I don't know why I bother… I can't protect everyone.' _She thought bitterly_._

Kagura frowned as a still painfully new and unfamiliar, but unmistakable, emotion cut through her… guilt. The knowledge of what was yet to come did not rest easy in her mind. For while it was true she herself had, more than once, tried to kill the girl, that was only because she had been following orders. Kagome had never done anything to earn Kagura's animosity, in fact Kagura had come to rather admire the girl… if only at first because Naraku feared her.

However over time it had become due more to the girls own merit. Kagome had always been willing to speak with her civilly… in fact she would rather talk than fight, and more surprising yet she was also been willing to listen. And while she did not always like what she was told, she would still hear the other person out. She treated everyone with decency, even those she had every reason to hate. Granted, in the end she had ended up killing a few of them… but only the ones that gave her no other choice, and even then it was always done honestly, face to face.

It troubled Kagura to be part of such a dishonest and underhanded plot, she would rather have been sent with orders to simply kill the girl, at least then it would be a fair fight. Having to help carry out Naraku's plans for Kagome, a girl that she knew had already been hurt in that particular way, made her feel every bit as dirty as Mumei's touch did. She remembered well the look in Kagome's eyes when they had last met, and she understood even better now then she had at the time the pain that had been so obvious in them, but beyond the pain had been an impressive strength. Kagome, like herself, had not been broken, only wounded, and wounds can heal.

As long they are given enough time.

Kagura feared they had not, that Kagome's were bound to still be too fragile… making it an easy mater for Mumei to rip them wide open. In that moment the once unfeeling Wind Sorceress realized that she did not want to see another girl with broken eyes, especially not one she might possibly almost… like.

"When we reach woman?" Interrupted Mumei as if he had read her mind, his voice crawling invasively around Kagura's nerves like maggots in decaying flesh.

Locking down her emotions with fierce determination, Kagura answered woodenly, as if bored by the question and utterly indifferent to the answer.

"As long as they have returned to the village they favor, we will have you delivered to the "woman" by this afternoon."

Mumei grunted and opened his pants, pulling her under him as she inwardly sighed. He had discovered that while her mind was forced to concentrate on keeping the feather they rode on aloft, she was not as adept at masking her reactions to his touch.

This time however it was Mumei that seemed the more distracted of the two of them.

"See woman today… good. You make Dog Demon chase you… then woman alone… mine." He ordered in what was probably the single longest statement he had ever made.

Gritting her teeth, Kagura just barely swerved in time to miss an unusually tall tree top before responding.

"Whatever… fine, I'll try to get him to chase me… but what if he doesn't?"

Mumei made an unhappy angry sound and slammed into her hard enough to make Kagura gasp unwillingly in pain.

"You make Dog Demon chase you!" He roared as he finished, he then shoved Kagura away and straightened his clothing.

"Today woman mine… my woman."

Kagura shuddered and moved as far away from him as was possible on the oversized feather.

_'Today… you will die.'_ Thought Kagura with a sideways look at Mumei. _'Naraku always underestimates both Inuyasha and Kagome... Mumei's death is set in stone the moment he touches the girl.' _

That knowledge pleased Kagura enough to coax the slightest smile to her lips.

_'I just hope that I live long enough to see it.'_ She added as the smile crumbled under the weight of reality.

Inuyasha was not going to be pleased to see her to begin with, and if she angered him enough to get him to leave Kagome and chase her… the odds of her getting away from him alive were slim to say the least. Honestly, she was clinging to the faint hope that he would refuse to do it… as long as it looked like she had really tried Naraku could not fault her if the protective Hanyou refused to leave Kagome.

Once again the eyes of that dead woman appeared in Kagura's mind, accusing and mocking her. Feeling weighted down by the heavy burden of her guilt Kagura reluctantly straightened the course of the feather, keeping it moving towards the village.

Suddenly she took note of the rapidly fading colors of the sunrise, and mourned the fact that she had not noticed them sooner. She then vowed to watch the following morning's sunrise from beginning to end.

If she survived that long.

* * *

"I don't get why she didn't ask me do this yesterday!" Griped Inuyasha as he leapt through the forest holding four extremely large, and sturdy, empty baskets which he had been asked to fill with clay for Yakimono, while Kagome clung tightly to his back.

"She knew we needed to leave soon… now we are going to lose another day so that I can dig in mud!" He ranted in annoyance. He didn't really begrudge the work itself, just the poor timing. They had been about to leave, all the supplies having finally been rearranged and distributed out to everyone, when suddenly the potter had appeared demanding to cash in one more of her days before they left, apparently her clay reserves were extremely low.

Kagome found herself agreeing with Inuyasha to a point… it was frustrating to suddenly have to postpone the journey right when they had been ready to depart. Most of the morning had been spent going over the new purchases with everyone, explaining how everything worked and dividing it up evenly between the two bags, just in case the group ever got separated.

It was rather ironic. If it hadn't been for the money they had made from selling Yakimono's work, they would not have needed to spend so much time going over the new things, and would have been long gone before the potter could have come.

"It's just a couple extra hours… and I'm sure she didn't do it to be difficult. I bet she heard we were leaving and realized that if she didn't ask you for the clay right away she would have to get it herself before we made it back. And you have to admit, it's not going to take you nearly as long as it would have taken her." She offered reasonably.

Inuyasha huffed, but didn't argue, in fact he was already mostly over it, the ranting having bled out most of his frustration.

They soon reached the base of the hillside where the clay was collected, and Inuyasha quickly got to work filling the baskets, being careful to only collect the best and purest clay available. Sure, he might have been a little pissed about the poor timing, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from doing a good job.

Kagome offered to help but he shooed her back, not wanting both of them to end up coved in clay.

He was partway through filling the last of the four baskets when her noticed it, a barely there and still distant scent, but one known and hated well enough to instantly send currents of alarm racing through Inuyasha's blood.

Abandoning the clay he leapt closer to Kagome, hand reaching for his sword while a deep low growl rumbled in his chest as he scanned the sky intently.

Seeing his actions, Kagome didn't need to be told there was trouble coming. She hurried to her feet and moved closer to Inuyasha, staying behind him and far enough back to be out of his way. Tracking the direction of his gaze, she began scanning the sky for the threat.

It was then that she saw it, a dot of black against the otherwise unbroken expanse of blue… one that was steadily growing larger.

* * *

Kagura flinched slightly when Mumei abruptly stood up, rocking the feather.

"My woman close… Get dog demon chase you!" He commanded as he jumped off, dropping quickly into the trees below.

Surprised, Kagura opened up her senses and realized that he was right, she could feel the distinctive auras of both Inuyasha and Kagome just ahead. For a moment she considered simply turning around and taking her chances on being able to convince Naraku that the plan had failed through no fault of her own, and that Mumei had been killed… which would not really be a lie… seeing as how there was no chance he would last the day.

However it seemed that her diabolical father figure had anticipated her hesitation, for just then, within the corner of her vision a Saimyoushou flew into sight. Kagura had sensed them arrive a couple days ago and they had been following ever since, staying just out of sight. This was the first one she had caught sight of since leaving Naraku's castle.

Apparently Naraku wanted to watch.

Absolute loathing bubbled up in her chest, filling the otherwise empty cavity. She didn't want to do this, he knew she did not want to… and that only added to his enjoyment.

Grabbing hold of her hatred, Kagura steeled her spine, holding herself tall through sheer determination and purpose. She was the Wind, when wind met an obstacle it adapted and found an alternate course… and so would she.

* * *

Inuyasha was tempted to attack before Kagura even reached them. He could blast her out of the sky long before she was close enough to use her Dance of Blades on him, but he considered it cowardly to strike first for any reason other than defense of another. Until she came at him or threatened Kagome he would bide his time. Of course, even as he made the decision to wait and see what she was up to, he was drawing his sword, willing it to transform, and lifting it to the ready… he was honorable, not stupid.

Through narrowed eyes he watched the Wind Witch skim over the trees and lower herself to the ground several yards in front of him.

"What the hell do you want this time?" He snarled heatedly, protective rage snapping at the bridle of his self-control from having an enemy in such close proximity to Kagome.

Kagura gave him a look so unexpected that it threw Inuyasha, replacing his fury with confusion.

Clearly visible in her eyes was unvoiced apology and guilt.

"I am following orders." She answered in a voice utterly without inflection, sounding more like Kana than herself.

Suspicious but curious, Inuyasha checked on Kagome out of the corner of his eye as he responded.

"What orders?"

Kagura sighed. "To destroy Kagome." She answered honestly, wishing she could say more, but the Saimyoushou still watched.

Inuyasha on the other hand had heard enough.

"Over my dead body!" He bellowed as he leapt at Kagura, sword swinging.

Kagura nimbly, but narrowly, ducked the attack and tossed one of her feathers into the air, when it had expanded she jumped up onto it. Daring to look away from Inuyasha for a moment she met Kagome's eyes and silently screamed a warning at the girl.

_'You are the target!' _

Her efforts were cut short however when Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scar at her, clearly he was not in the frame of mind to look beyond the surface of her words to find her intent.

Kagura had no choice but to flee, and hope he didn't chase her.

Too bad things never went the way she hoped they would.

She could feel Inuyasha tracking her… as well as that same Saimyoushou from before, but this time it felt like it was alone.

_'The others must have stayed behind.'_ Realized Kagura with a grim smile. _'After all Naraku would find the violation of Kagome a far more entertaining show than my death at Inuyasha's hands.'_

It was then that a plan formed, one that needed to be carried out quickly. Kagome had already been left alone too long as it was, and Mumei was not going to waste time. Dropping suddenly into a small clearing Kagura drew her fan and waited for Inuyasha to find her… it should not take him long.

* * *

Alone, with only the baskets of clay for company, Kagome fretted, wishing now that she had called out to stop Inuyasha from leaving. She'd started to, but hesitated; worried that she was letting fear control her. However, now that she had had enough time to think about it a little more, she realized it wasn't fear she felt… but concern. Kagura had not wanted to hurt her, Kagome didn't know why she was so sure about that. She just knew it was true. There was something more going on here, and Kagome was worried that Inuyasha was going to kill the Wind Sorceress before they understood what it was.

Chewing on her lip she was considering following them when a sound from somewhere behind her made her spin around in surprise… and then stare blankly in terror induced shock.

Kagome froze, not moving so much as an inch, even her breathing slowed to invisibility, making her look like a living statue, as if she had been carved from stone. After all stone could not think, it could not remember, and best of all stone could not feel. And since feeling was the very last thing she wanted do… she shut down instead, stilling her mind along with her body. Unable to accept, and refusing to process what her eyes were telling her. Because it couldn't be real, it couldn't be.

Wearing that oh so familiar smirk, Koga strode out from the trees, his gaze sweeping invasively up and down her body.

With glazed, empty eyes, Kagome stood unmoving as he strolled ever closer…it was only after he was within arm's reach, that he spoke.

The voice was off, the sound of it wrong, but the words were familiar, burned into her mind so deeply that the differences went unnoticed.

"My woman."

Then he reached out and grabbed her possessively by the arm.

At his touch Kagome's unnatural, shock induced calm broke, she bucked and thrashed in his grasp, letting loose a scream so piercingly desperate that it could have shattered glass. It was then that the ring on her finger constricted, it's magical charm having been unable to sense trouble through the stone like shell she had been projecting before.

Oblivious to the fact that help had just been called for, she mindlessly tried to escape her captor. But only ended up bruising herself against his fingers when she tried to yank free of his hold, and her failure to get away caused fear to warp her thoughts into babbling madness… he was too strong.

He had always been too strong for her to fight.

* * *

As Kagura expected, Inuyasha burst through the foliage only moments after she had landed, and, predictable hot head that he was, instantly attacked… just as she had hoped. Ducking to the side she deflected most of the blast with one of her own, altering the course of the Wind Scar just enough to send it straight towards the lingering Saimyoushou.

She grinned in triumph as the hell wasp was shredded into oblivion, but before she had a chance to make use the reprieve from Naraku's spying, Inuyasha was attacking again. Rolling her eyes she pulled the last feather from her hair and tossed it into the air, leaping up out of striking range. She had to make him stop and listen… before he killed her.

Whipping out her arm she flicked her fan at the hanyou, sending a Dance of Blades directly into the ground at his feet, making the dirt crumble under him, throwing off his balance.

"You BAKA! What are you doing chasing me when I went to the trouble of telling you that Kagome was the target this time!" She screamed. "He wanted her left unprotected, and was willing to trade my life to do it!"

Inuyasha stumbled as he abruptly halted his next attack, fear suddenly sending tendrils of ice down his spine.

_'Kagome? Damn me to fucking hell… I left her alone!'_ He realized, condemning himself while shame bowed his shoulders under its sudden and immense weight. _'But the ring…'_ He started to reason; trying to convince himself that it's inactive state meant she had to still be safe…

It was then that the band on his finger closed tight, the sheer force of its pull nearly knocking him off his feet as it spun him back around to face the direction he had just come from.

"Go!" Ordered Kagura, wondering what was taking him so long.

She didn't have to say it again, in the next instant Inuyasha's eyes flashed from gold to red and then he was simply gone.

* * *

Kagome whimpered as Koga drew her closer, his free hand lifting to grasp her jaw. Familiar feelings of helplessness and shame crippled her to the point of inaction as he lowered his mouth towards hers. She dared to cast a quick glance up into his eyes, and that was when she realized something beyond the obvious was wrong.

Koga had never, not once in all the time he had held her captive, looked at her like the person holding her now was… with viciously gleeful delight and malicious intent. Yes Koga had hurt her, but he never seemed to enjoy it… if anything he had been cold and distant when he took her, as if he had to turn off his emotions in order to do it… but this jerk was different. He enjoyed her fear, was excited by it.

_'That's not Koga.'_ She realized, and as she did, her fear morphed into a fury the likes of which she had never felt before. _'This is just one of Naraku's sick tricks…'_

Kagome stared into the rapidly descending eyes of this new incarnation, her thoughts narrowing down to a single word, a focused intent and declaration that infused her entire being.

_'NO!'_

Her sudden smile made the illusionary Koga pause in confusion, wondering why she had lost that delicious fear scent.

Before he could ponder it any further, Mumei found himself being lifted and thrown through the air to land roughly on the ground at the far side of the clearing. Stunned, all he could do at first was lift his painfully scorched hands to shield his eyes from the blinding light that filled the air.

Kagome lifted a hand to Shinseihanone, intending to pull the necklace free so that she could destroy the filth that had dared to wear Koga's face around her, but as her flingers closed around the fang she became aware of the tightness of her ring and realized that Inuyasha was coming.

Inuyasha, who still hurt deeply over the fact that he had not been able to take vengeance against Koga himself, with his own hands.

Changing her mind she let go of the necklace and started to gather her energy to capture her attacker instead of killing him. She now planned to give the monster to Inuyasha, hoping it would grant her beloved some form of closure to punish a look alike of Koga in the wolf demon's place.

Safe behind her shield Kagome watched as Naraku's servant stood and tried to approach… to no avail. Now that she was thinking clearly again he had no chance at all of touching her. In fact, his simple minded and persistent efforts were almost funny.

He pushed at the shield, gave it a puzzled look then tried to push through it again. When that didn't work he tried to cut it with his claws, and when that failed he tried to push through it again. It was as if he simply could not grasp the fact that it was hopeless, and so he just kept repeating the same attempts, making it blatantly clear that he was not the cleverest of Naraku's children.

When the sound of Inuyasha franticly screaming her name was heard, the volume increasing with each shout of his rapid approach, she almost laughed out loud at the childishly petulant look that filled the new incarnations face. If it hadn't been for the fear filled and wildly animalistic tone of Inuyasha's voice she might have. Instead she turned to face the direction he was coming from and called out to him.

"I'm here… I'm safe!" She tried to assure him.

Between one breath and the next he was there, racing to her side undeterred by the brilliance of her shield. As before and as she knew they always would, the wall of her barrier opened to him, letting him slip inside unimpeded before it sealed itself behind him.

Then she was crushed against his chest as he clung to her desperately, his hold almost painfully tight, but Kagome didn't mind. If she'd had the strength she would've been clinging to him twice as tightly.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, breathing deeply, trying to drown his fear in her scent, but his attempt to calm himself failed the moment he noticed the pollution of another smell on her flesh. Instantly his eyes flashed an even darker red and his fangs lengthened until they slipped free from his mouth, pressing down against his lower lip.

Overcome with emotions, the most prominent one being a nearly crippling guilt, Inuyasha threw back his head and screamed as both his demon and human halves howled out their rage and grief. As far as he was concerned this was entirely his fault, he had left her alone, and because of that his brat had been touched.

Kagome quickly lifted her hands to his ears, using them to pull his head back down, forcing his gaze to meet hers.

"Stop that right now! Don't you dare start blaming yourself, I'm fine… he didn't hurt me. I didn't let him… but now that you're here, Inuyasha… my soon to be mate… Can you please finish him off for me?" She pleaded, pointing in the incarnation's direction before smiling brightly at him and bouncing up to her toes to plant a smacking kiss against his fierce looking and fang dominated mouth.

"I promise not to say the S-word… you can beat this Koga up as much as you want." She teased, showing him that the events of the day had not upset her enough to make her lose her sense of humor.

Her words invoked two completely opposing responses, on one hand her smile and nearly lighthearted manor soothed the flames of guilt and fear that burned his very soul. On the other hand it also reminded him that the enemy was still present, he had been too focused on confirming Kagome's safety to notice anything else before, but now that it had been pointed out to him he wanted to paint the sky with the blood of whoever it was that had tried to hurt his mate. Spinning quickly, Inuyasha pushed her behind him as he readied himself to confront the enemy, and when he found himself staring into Koga's despised face, his fury rose even higher than before.

Growling with inhuman ferocity, crests flashing like lightning, he studied his prey.

Even though his nose quickly told him that it wasn't really the wolf he faced, that knowledge did not lessen Inuyasha's rage, if anything it only made it grow.

Mumei tried to flee, but Kagome wasn't about to let that happen, not when she knew how much Inuyasha needed this. In the time it took to think it, she had created a barrier around her foe, so that when he turned to escape he found himself stopped by a wall of light that burned.

Feeling fear for the first time in his existence Mumei watched Inuyasha stalk him, effortless walking through the barrier that held him prisoner, as if the hanyou didn't even notice it was there.

A vicious snarl whipped forth from Inuyasha when he caught traces of Kagome's scent coming from Koga's look alike. Drawing in a deeper breath he searched for the source of the only good smell coming from Naraku's newest, and now Inuyasha's most hated, incarnation.

_'His hands! Fucking bastard touched her with his filthy stinking hands!_' Hissed Inuyasha's thoughts with the same sharp and deadly screech as a blade being drawn from its sheath.

His eyes focused through a blood red haze of murderous intent to narrow in on the now forfeit appendages.

In the next instant Inuyasha struck, lunging strait for Mumei's face, both clawed hands reaching, while glowing scarlet eyes swore vows of agony and vengeance to the soon to be dead spawn of Naraku.

Soon to be… but not yet.

When Mumei raised his arms to shield his face Inuyasha seized his chance. With a focused two handed attack the enraged hanyou claimed his prize.

Mumei screamed and stumbled, fighting to remain on his feet, unable to understand what had just transpired, the whole thing having happened too quickly for his rather slow mind to comprehend. He looked down and stared in terror filled disbelief at his arms. Or rather, the utterly mangled and shredded ruin of flesh that was all that remained of his forearms before they both simply ended right about where his wrists should have been.

Tossing the still reeling Mumei's severed hands on the ground a few feet in front of Kagome, Inuyasha pierced her clean through with his furious stare.

"Make. Them. Gone." He ordered her in a tightly controlled snarl that was so unyielding it came out sounding bulling, but Kagome took no offence. She could hear the strain in his voice, giving away how hard he was fighting to keep the volume of it in check. Even now, with him being more demon than human, he refused to let himself yell at her.

Pushing out with her power, she made the barrier she had wrapped around herself expand until it swept over the hands, incinerating them with the solidified pure light that made up the walls of her shield.

Inuyasha nodded once in satisfaction, Kagome had been permitted to destroy the part of the demon that had touched her… the rest of the bastard was now his!

Advancing slowly, Inuyasha considered his next move… and quickly decided that he was sick of the view.

Mumei saw the Dog Demon coming back and tried to run, scrambling away clumsily, only to find himself filled with helpless fear when the barrier at his back held strong. It was that fear that paralyzed his tongue, preventing him from pleading for mercy… like his human victim had, like Kagura had the first time.

He would never know it, but that fact might very well have saved Mumei from even worse torment than was already coming. Inuyasha would not have taken his pleas well; instead they'd have been a reminder that it would have been Kagome begging for mercy if things had gone the way the bastard had planned.

This time when Inuyasha went for Mumei, the shape shifter had no way of shielding himself, leaving him wide open for the attack. He shrieked harshly as Inuyasha's claws effortlessly tore more than half of his face off in a single swipe, the rage driven Inu hanyou frantic to be rid of the sight… by obliterating it completely.

Inuyasha didn't stop until all that remained of Mumei's face was a formless mass of shredded meat... meat that still screamed thanks to claws that had been careful not to cut too deep yet.

An observer who knew of Inuyasha's battle with his demon half would likely have said that he had been taken over by his demon blood, but that was not the case. Control had been willingly handed over.

Inuyasha's human half was more or less ok with just killing Mumei, but also didn't mind the idea of making him suffer first. The demon half however wanted to tear his enemy apart slowly, starting with the face, moving on to extremities, and then advancing slowly inwards from there… a task preferably taking days.

As much as both sides of Inuyasha would have loved to linger over killing Naraku's sickest incarnation to date, his human half would never subject Kagome to the sight of slow torture… no matter how much the subject of the torture deserved it.

So the two halves had struck up a wordless bargain, the demon could have Mumei's face, could wrench a few good screams from the bastard, but for Kagome's sake he could not linger too long before the kill. His demon would be released long enough to gorge itself on much needed vengeance, but willingly remain obedient to his human heart. Trusting the latter's judgment more than its own when it came to what was best for their fully human mate.

For once the two sides of Inuyasha's nature found themselves in total agreement, acting in perfect harmony as they worked together for the sake of the woman they both loved.

The demon wrenched one last scream from his victim, savoring the sound, before cutting it short by derisively ripping the bastard's heart out, silencing him forever. After crushing the still beating organ in his fist, he tossed it to the ground with a growl… and then Inuyasha turned to face Kagome.

Trepidation filled him as he slowly lifted haunted eyes to meet hers, frightened now to see how she was looking back at him after what he had just done. Even if it had been brief, what he had done to Mumei went beyond battle rules and right into outright torture.

The moment their gazes met his eyes faded from demon red to hanyou gold, his entire being instantly soothed by the soft accepting smile on her face. Heart lightening, mostly from the sight of her, but also because of the quickly fading feelings of tension that he had not even realized he had been living with for weeks.

Leaving his fallen foe where he lay, Inuyasha hurried back to Kagome, wanting nothing more than to be in her arms and have her in his, where they both belonged.

But when he extended his hands, reaching out for her, he noticed the blood that coated them and wrenched himself back, frantic not to get any on Kagome. The very idea of letting it touch her purity seemed sacrilegious.

She however had no such qualms and closed the space between them by leaping into his arms, forcing him to catch her, as she started to pepper the unbloodied parts of his face with kisses.

Garbled words declaring him her hero and love emerged between the touches of her lips until they found and sealed themselves to his… and then the only sound was the pounding of both of their hearts.

Many kisses later, Kagura interrupted, walking out from the trees slowly, pausing to let Inuyasha see her as she searched the area for any lingering Saimyoushou. Finding none she breathed a sigh of relief and made her way towards Mumei's body, smiling when she saw what had been done to his face… he had never looked better.

Barely aware of the angrily shouted words of warning coming from Inuyasha, and even less interested, she drew her fan. Kagura stared for a long moment, her hand raised but unmoving, then with a swallowed scream of rage she lashed out, waving her fan at the body repeatedly, her arm moving back and forth furiously as she sent blast after blast at her target. When she was finished she quietly folded the fan back up, nodded once to both Inuyasha and Kagome, and left the way she had come, head held high, not a single word being spoken.

Once his nose and ears confirmed Kagura was well and truly gone, Inuyasha couldn't ignore his curiosity any longer and went to investigate what she had done, with Kagome following right on his heels.

Mumei's body was still there, but now it was in three pieces, the torso and upper body was intact, ending at the stomach, both legs had also been left untouched, from about mid-thigh down , but everything in between had been reduced to the consistently of hamburger.

Kagome gave a soft gasp as the implication became clear to her instantly at the sight, and Inuyasha was just a step behind her.

_'Is there no low Naraku won't sink to?'_ Snarled the hanyou's thoughts, enraged on his own enemy's behalf over her poor treatment.

He didn't trust her, and he defiantly didn't like her, but Kagura had tried to warn him, plus she'd sent him back to Kagome, so he owed her one. If there was ever a chance to help get her out from under Naraku's thumb he would take it.

While Inuyasha had been thinking, Kagome had been creating a ball of power which she now sent flying across the short distance towards its goal… she didn't want any of villagers to be traumatized by finding such a gruesome looking body. The orb of energy soon finished its journey and they stood hand in hand, watching the light burn away both flesh and bone, until nothing but ash remained.

"Come on." She whispered as she gently tugged on his hand. "Let's find a hot spring and get cleaned up… we can come back for the clay."

Wordlessly nodding his agreement, Inuyasha swept her up into his arms and started leaping through the trees, following his nose until he found a small secluded spring.

When he put her back down Kagome looked around in wonder and found herself smiling in spite of recent events. The hot spring was beyond charming, and so out of the way that she wondered if anyone else even knew about it. Inuyasha had discovered it near the top of the nearby hill, high enough to be above the tree line, and hidden behind a rock formation that would prove a challenging climb, to say the least, for a human.

The pool was small, not much bigger than a hot tub, just the right size for two. Much to Kagome's delight the water was an ideal temperature, warm enough to stave off chills, but not so hot it would make them sweat. And, as if that wasn't enough, there was one more surprise to round out the romantic perfection of the location… all of the moss covered rocks that surrounded the spring were in full bloom, creating a living carpet of delicately scented tiny pink blossoms.

It was exquisitely beautiful, and all theirs.

Kagome led Inuyasha to the spring, walking into the water fully clothed since their robes needed to be washed anyway. Once they were standing chest deep in the center of the spring she turned and started to undress him. Knot by knot and layer by layer she removed his clothing, letting the garments float around them in the tiny pool.

When she reached his fundoshi she paused, but only for a moment, and then it was gone and he was naked before her, holding himself still, silently waiting to see what she was going to do next.

With a soft but determined look she lifted her hand and began to wash away the blood that had been splashed across his face during his assault. Using the wet sleeve of her robe like a wash cloth, Kagome lovingly wiped away the crimson stain that was hiding his face from her. With her other hand she reached up and took hold of one of his ears, rubbing it gently as she leaned in against him, letting him support her weight.

Through it all he said nothing aloud, but his expressive eyes communicated his thoughts clearly enough to make spoken words superfluous.

In that moment Inuyasha had never loved her more, he had never felt so blessed, no one, not one single person in all of existence could ever mean more to him than Kagome. She was the only one who accepted all of him, his virtues and his flaws, his demon and human, and she accepted every part whole heartedly, loving them all, loving all of him. He knew he would never really be worthy of her, no man could be, but for as long as she wanted him, in any way that she wanted him, he was hers.

Once his face was clean, every speck of blood wiped away, Kagome washed his hands before moving them both towards the edges of the pool. After finding a rock to sit on that left her bent legs just barely under water she lifted her face to meet his, and opened her arms, inviting Inuyasha to join her.

Without a moment's hesitation he bent and let her guide his head into her lap, laying down as his body floated free into deeper water… all while staring worshipfully up at her, waiting to see what she planned to do next.

He looked so timidly eager and grateful that it nearly broke Kagome's heart. It was as if he could not quite believe he deserved to have her there, willing to be with and touch him after seeing him fight. Smiling through the tears she refused to let fall, Kagome decided it was time to make a few things a great deal clearer to her self-doubting love.

Forming a cup with her hand she began to wet Inuyasha's hair, being careful not to let any of the water run into his ears.

"I've always loved your hair." She admitted on a sigh, breaking the silence. "It really is gorgeous, the color, the length, even the way it looks when it's all tangled up. On you messy hair looks dashing and fierce, wild and untamed, like something more than human… a force of nature itself. Beautiful."

Her whispered words became the focus of Inuyasha's reality, his eyes drifted closed in order to better concentrate on the timbre of her voice, while his thoughts and worries were caressed away by the hands carefully untangling and washing his hair.

"And in case if you haven't figured it out yet, I also love your ears… particularly the way they show your feelings, giving me a peek into what you're thinking… and they're so soft it's downright sexy." She purred, giving each ear a sensual caress, drawing a low moan from Inuyasha.

"Speaking of expressive body parts…" Kagome moved her hand away from his ears so that she could trace the shape of his eye brows. "How many different looks have you given me with these since we first met? Scowls that scrunch them together, one side cocked up in a smirk, both raised high in surprise, even sweetly relaxed in sleep, and lowered in desire … I love these to." She sighed as she paused to bend down and lay a trail of kisses across his expressive brows.

"Then there's your eye's…" Kagome's voice trailed off with a throaty murmur as she sat back up. "I can't even begin to tell you what your eyes alone can make me feel… When I first saw you, pinned to the tree of ages, they were closed, and I wondered what they looked like, even tried to picture them, but I didn't do them justice. I could never have imagined a shade of gold that incredible, not even an emperor's treasure can compare. They are more like suns… that warm my heart every time they shine on me"

"And your mouth… mmm… your mouth… where do I start?" Kagome trailed her finger tips over Inuyasha's lips as she considered her own question. He responded by nipping lightly before pressing a reverent kiss to the sensitive pads.

Kagome shivered in reaction, the light touch of his lips more than enough to arouse her.

"Perfect example…" She breathlessly murmured. "Even if I lived forever, I'd never get my fill of kisses from you… never hear you say you love me enough times to not crave hearing it at least once more… I'll never see you smile enough, or growl in that sweet sexy way you can. As long as I live I will love your mouth and all the wonderful things it does and says."

Heart bursting with love Inuyasha was helpless to stop himself from responding to those words, if she craved his kisses… kisses she would have.

Lifting a hand, he cradled the back of her head in his palm and slowly pulled her down while he strained upwards. Their lips met softly, the first touch so light to could have been a dream, but a dream wasn't good enough… not for either one of them.

In the next moment the kiss erupted into a clash of lips and tongue, both of them trying desperately to meld even deeper into the other.

Inuyasha sat up, sinking slightly into the water before finding his feet, but even then he didn't relinquish her lips. Turning he captured Kagome within his arms, cradling her close enough to feel her heart beating against his own, and still it wasn't enough.

Clumsy hands, both hers and his, fumbled with the ties to her robes, needing to touch each other without the barrier of fabric between them, needing the feel of skin against skin.

Soon they were both naked, floating in the spring and each other's embrace, too caught up in each other and their endless kiss to even notice when they sunk underwater… until the need for air forced them to break apart and surface.

Gasping for breath, Inuyasha struggled to regain some form of control… he wanted her, by Kami did he want her, right then and there. The need to claim her was like a clawing raging beast in his gut, the hardness of his member bordering on painful, but no matter how he felt he would not pressure her. He didn't want, and would not take, anything from her that she did not willingly give… in the time and place of her choosing.

Kagome's mind was hazy from pleasure, sated in love, but her body burned with unfulfilled desire. She needed him, needed to be one with him. There was no fear or doubt left, just the need that had pushed everything else out.

Luminous eyes lifted to his, and her heart warmed at the sight of the struggle clearly visible within his gaze. Seeing it softened the urgency of her adore enough to let her fevered mind find the words that would tell him what she wanted.

"No more rules… just you and me together, now and forever… in every way." She whispered with a tremulous smile as she caressed his cheek, trying to draw him closer.

Understanding sparked to life in his eyes, followed almost instantly by unbridled happiness, but on its heels came a wave of fear. What if he did something wrong and scared or hurt her? Doubt quickly stole its way into his mind, cooling his arousal as effectively as a dunk in ice water. He even shivered.

Kagome saw it all, reading his expression as easily as printed word. Not giving him time to stew on his fears any longer she captured his face between her hands and his lips with her own, kissing him with all the love in her heart.

He was stiff at first, fighting to not lose his tenuous control, but proved helpless under her sensual assault, and was soon kissing her back with every bit as much passion as she was giving him.

"I want you, I want this… I don't want to go even one more day without knowing what it feels like to be completely yours in body as well as soul." Whispered Kagome in a husky, unsteady voice after Inuyasha relinquished her mouth to bath her throat in licks and kisses.

Shuddering harshly at those words, Inuyasha lifted his head, still needing more confirmation, needing to know that she really meant what he hoped she meant.

"What are you saying? That you're ready to be my Mate? What about your powers… you might lose them… we still… I mean the jewel and Naraku…"

"None of that means anything compared to you. " Cut In Kagome. "But I don't think it is a risk… this feels too right. The Kami sent me to you… why would they punish me for following where they have led? In my heart I feel so sure this is what is meant to be, we are meant to finish the battle against Naraku, and start our lives together, as one."

Seeing that she had almost convinced him, only a tiny shadow of doubt remaining she placed a hand on his chest, flexing her fingers when she felt the pounding of his heart under her palm. "I just told you some of the things I love about you… only a few of many. It would take too long to list them all, but do you want to know what I love best of all? The thing that makes me want you, need you, more than air?" She asked gently.

Seeing the answer in his face she continued.

"More than anything else I love your heart… your fiercely determined, tender, protective, battered, and beautiful heart." She stated with absolute sincerity, leaving no doubt at all that she meant what she said.

"My heart tells me this is right. Even though my head is thinking up a thousand reasons why it might not be, my heart is refusing to believe them. Don't listen to your head right now, listen to this." Kagome pleaded, pressing the palm resting directly over his heart more firmly into his chest. "The thing I love and trust most in this world … listen to your heart. Isn't it telling you that this feels right?" She asked as her fingers kneaded softly, her body leaning into his, pressing them flush together once more.

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer her question, not in words, but the heart she loved wasn't nearly as confused, and was determined to respond, it clenched tightly, then set off at a franticly pounding pace. His arms closed around her, pulling her even tighter against him as he lowered his face into her neck, clinging to her in an embrace that had nothing at all to do with sexual desire, even though desire still coursed hotly through his blood, saturating every cell of his being.

"Mine" He whispered without having planned to, his mouth forming the sound with no conscious direction from his mind. "My Kagome, my brat, my mate."

"Yes." Answered Kagome simply, her joy and contentment filling the single word with more meaning than three little letters should have been able to hold.

For a long time they stayed just like that, serenely wrapped up in each other's arms and their love. But the temporarily banked need burning just under their skins could only wait so long before it began to smolder again, making hands roam and lips seek.

"Is this really happening? Are you really going to be mine forever?" Rasped Inuyasha in an emotion filled voice. Wanting to hear her say it again, to hear her offer him everything he longed for once more.

"No… I'm going to be yours even longer than forever. I'm yours always, beyond time, beyond life or death, beyond description." Answered Kagome as happy tears ran down her face.

Inuyasha kissed them away, savoring each one.

Smiling at his tender act, Kagome cupped his face in her hands.

"Make me your mate." She whispered, the words both an order and a plea.

"Whatever you say." He replied with an open and joyful smile.

After helping her out of the pool he scooped up his robs and laid them out on a smooth mossy patch of ground, then guided her down onto them. He started to climb over her, seeking out her mouth again, but noticed her flinch back just the tiniest bit, and paused.

He looked at their positions and realized that she would be very confined this way… mostly pinned under him, and even though the feeling that had caused her to flinch seemed to have vanished as quickly as it had come, he didn't want their first time to be anything less than perfect for her. Not if he could help it.

Rolling them both until she was on top, he grinned up at her surprised look.

In that moment Kagome fell a little bit more in love with him, knowing that he was trying to make her feel safer… and it worked. This new position gave her an exhilarating sense of freedom, as well as a heady feeling of control… plus it gave her a fantastic view.

Sitting up, deliberately making her damp folds slide against his hardened member, pulling groans from them both, she slowly took in the sight.

Inuyasha's hair was spread out against the red of his robe, a few tiny wet tendrils clinging to his avidly attentive face. The naked skin of his chest glowed soft and gold in the warm sunlight, tempting her, slowly and with enthusiastic fascination she traced the sharply defined muscles, awed once again that such masculine beauty existed and was now all hers.

"So perfect…" She sighed.

Inuyasha didn't know how much longer he could wait, the feel of her heat and wetness made his already painfully hard manhood become like steel… a blade that was desperate for its perfect sheath.

Reaching up he pulled her down against his chest, groaning when it made parts rub together in new ways.

"Are you ready?" He asked on a kiss.

Kagome murmured an affirmative against his mouth, clinging to his lips a moment longer before parting long enough to ask.

"What do I need to do?"

"Just repeat after me." He assured her, certainty and rightness filling him.

Inuyasha cupped her head between his hands and kissed Kagome deeply, breathing in the air from her lungs and giving her back the air from his.

"One Breath." He whispered when he finally pulled back.

Kagome's voice echoed his, soft and sure.

He bent his head to lay a lingering kiss against the pulse at her throat and then her chest just over her heart.

"One heart."

Mimicking him Kagome did the same.

The next step was the one part of the mating ceremony that Inuyasha was not looking forward to, and the slight frown on his face was all the warning Kagome needed. She quickly pressed another kiss to his lips, and then met his gaze, telling him with her eyes that it was going to be ok.

With a determined but sorrowful look of regret, he cut a line across his palm, deep enough that blood quickly welled up and began to run down his wrist. Then apologetic eyes returned to her, only to find her already holding her hand out to him.

Carefully, hands shaking slightly, he cut a faint line across her palm, just deep enough to draw blood. Then weaving their fingers together he joined their hands, palm to palm, letting their blood mingled.

"One blood." He barely choked out.

Smiling warmly and squeezing his hand even tighter, she said it back.

A red flush of need covered his face as he began to guide her hips into a slow rocking rhythm against his, the wet slide of her core nearly making him spill right then, but he held himself back, wanting to raise her passion even higher before the next step.

His good intentions were unnecessary however, in fact his efforts only teased her to a fever pitch of desperation. Kagome was already prepared and hungry for the feel of him within her… and since she was on top…

Raising herself just a little, she slid up until the tip of him was positioned at her entrance and then she sank down. Inuyasha's breath escaped in an explosive burst as his hips rose helplessly, and, with a slow gentle thrust he buried himself within her while she lowered herself over him. Neither one of them stopping until he was fully seated within her

"One flesh." He gasped out raggedly, holding still to try and memorize the sheer perfection of the moment, while his eyes glowing with rapturous lust.

Kagome threw back her head as she moaned her reply, the feel of him filling her making her whole, making everything in the world right.

They held themselves just like that for long flawless seconds, not wanting to move, not wanting to ever part again, but eventually Inuyasha reached for her with his free arm, pulling her down against his chest, his hand lifting to bury it's self into her hair as he tilted her face up to his. He pressed a nearly chaste, infinitely tender kiss to her lips before nuzzling her nose with his, and laying his forehead against hers.

"One soul." He breathed.

Kagome's voice echoed his just a heartbeat after.

The moment the words were spoken Kagome felt the world shift… it was as if a door had been unlocked and thrown wide open between them. She could feel everything that made Inuyasha who he was, his very essence, flowing into her, and all that she was, was flowing back into him, creating an unending current that was fusing their souls together.

Her spiritual power flared, highlighting her body with its warm pink glow, while Inuyasha's golden yuki rose to meet it, the energies swirling eagerly together.

Gold and pink currents of energy flowed and danced around them, intermingling and weaving themselves ever more tightly together.

Not that the enraptured couple enveloped by the power could be bothered to notice. They were far too captivated by the exhilarating tempest of sheer feeling that was raging within them to take note of anything that lay beyond… even breathtakingly exquisite patterns of dancing light.

Kagome had never been happier, she was immersed in Inuyasha, not just joined to his body, or wrapped up in his love, but surrounded by and fused with all that composed the man she loved… she felt his feelings, saw his memories, she was a part of him, his most cherished part. She didn't need him to tell her so, she felt it, just as he could see and feel that he was the most cherished part of her. They were bound, merged, one… for all of eternity, and nothing had ever been more right.

At the same moment they both began to move, paces matching perfectly, lips unerringly and blindly found each other. The intensity was too much, the feelings too strong for them to last long, and in almost no time at all Kagome was crying out in ecstasy, her body clenching tightly around his and shattering his control. With a wordless bellow he thrust deeply one last time and held himself still as she convulsed around him, his seed surging into her.

Kagome saw stars, she saw galaxies, entire universes… there was so much pleasure coursing through her, both hers and his, that she didn't know how her skin was able to hold it.

Clinging to her, Inuyasha panted, his breathing labored and rasping against his raw throat.

Neither one felt the need to speak, to say out loud how much this meant, how happy they each were… the knowledge was already there, their thoughts and emotions joined every bit as tightly as their bodies.

They basked, holding on to the moment for as long as possible, but eventually the cool air began to chill bare damp skin, and when Kagome shivered Inuyasha moved them back to the pool. They quickly gathered up the clothing, wringing it out and hanging it up to dry as much as possible, before sinking back into the warm water to wait. Holding each other close as the bond between them settled into place, the sharing of memories and feelings quieting, still present but receding to the back of their minds until it was only a shadow of what it had first been.

For a moment Kagome despaired, she loved the closeness and mourned the fading intensity, but the moment she grasped for it, trying to hold on, it flared back to life, washing over them both once more. After that they both relaxed, knowing that the bond was still just as strong, that they only had to reach for the other with their thoughts to find it.

Inuyasha anchored himself into place between some rocks and cradled Kagome close, holding her securely within the water so she could nap without fear of sinking below the surface. He could feel her growing sleepiness tickling at his mind.

Once she had dozed off, mumbling that she loved him just before she succumbed, Inuyasha lifted his eyes to the sky.

"I don't talk to you much. I don't know what or who you are, or even how much you have really had to do with me. For most of my life I've hated you, cursed you for all the pain I went through… but for this… for bringing Kagome back through time and leading her to me… I'll give you anything, do anything, you ask for the rest of my life. Just let me keep her… don't ever take this away from me." He pleaded in what was the closest to true praying he had ever come.

Kagome stirred slightly, turning her head just far enough to kiss the bare skin of his chest.

"Shhh… I'm not going anywhere, I'm your mate now remember… not even death can take me away from you." She whispered dreamily, more asleep than not.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her tight.

"My mate!" He declared aloud, tempted to climb to the top of the hill and scream it.

"And don't you forget it." Kagome ordered before sinking back into contented oblivion.

Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her new scent, it was mostly the same, but with his blood running in her veins there was now a hint of his own scent, and he couldn't get enough of the new smell.

Reaching down he found her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the faint scar of her palm, the cut having already healed thanks to the introduction of his blood.

_'Love you, Brat.'_ He thought slumberous just moments before unconsciousness claimed him as well.

Still sleeping peacefully Kagome smiled.

* * *

I thank you all for coming back to my story yet again. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was an intense one to write and one that really surprised me. I seriously had not intended to jump all the way forward to the mating when I started working on it… but Kagome made up her mind and would not be swayed to see things my way. She really is stubborn sometimes, but only when she's right.

And boy am I ever excited to see what is going to come from it…

As for the wait this time… no big excuse, I have not sunk back into the blues, just been rather busy with summer and all… plus Kagura was refusing to speak to me for a very long time, and I needed her voice in order to get things started. I think she was mad at me for leaving her with Mumei so long, not that I can blame her. But with time and much coaxing, I convinced her that she would like what I had planned this time.

The events of this chapter really brought it home to me that I am coming up on the conclusion to this story… yes there are still more than a few things to resolve, but the countdown has begun. I just hope and pray that I am able to pull off an ending that lives up to expectations, both yours and mine.

I guess all I can do is have faith in the muses… they have led me this far after all.

Once again I want to thank you for sharing this story with me, it means so much to have people support and enjoy my writing. If I didn't have you to write for I would never get the words down into print. The stories would live only in my head, half formed and unvoiced, I needed someone to share them with to motivate me to finish them.


	41. Memories of the Past

Ok... SO... didn't mean for this to pop up like a new chapter, I just did some editing on this one, particularly on the ending scene... in prep for the next chapter... which is really and truely almost done... promise... just need to go back through it a few more times to do some editing. Should be up within a few days... a week at most.

* * *

Blood and flesh sprayed across the room in an almost graceful arc, coating walls and bodies alike as the innocent demon servant, whose misfortune it was to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, was ripped apart by its master.

Sugoireidou stood back, lazily licking the wet crimson stain from her skin as she watched in silent amusement while Naraku raged. Furniture, walls, servants… nothing within reach was safe from his writhing, whipping limbs. Holding a hand to her stomach where the seed she had already collected from him was held, she smiled, hoping she would be able to incorporate some of that shape-shifting ability into her next generation of offspring.

"KANNA!" He roared, anger twisting his voice into something savagely animalistic… completely opposed to his normally cultured tone.

Inwardly quaking, but as outwardly composed as always, Kanna stepped into view, coming out from behind the door she had retreated through when his tantrum had begun.

"Find Kagura and bring her here NOW!" He snapped, his voice regaining just enough of its normal timber to be recognizable as he began to form a plan. A small and utterly petty plan, but even so the act of planning in and of itself soothed him, gave him back the sense of control he needed.

_'When did Kagome gain such skill? How can she have mastered such advanced techniques so quickly? Not even Kikyo has ever shown such ease in wilding her power.'_ He fumed wrathfully as Kanna left to do his bidding.

He had never witnessed such force of purity, but it made no sense, none at all. How could a girl who had been sullied as she had, still be capable of wielding that kind of power? Her soul should have been tainted, darkened by shame and hate, weakened enough for his painstakingly designed creation to destroy. Instead she had repelled Mumei as easily as an ordinary human would shoo a fly.

Naraku clenched his jaw while a deep, invisible tremble resonated within his body, as if a string pulled too tight through his core had been plucked and left to vibrate. Before this moment he had believed Kikyo and Inuyasha to be his greatest threats. He had respected the potential danger Kagome could be, but her skills had never progressed, and so he had begun to doubt she would ever live up to that potential.

Her actions today shattered that doubt. His Saimyoushou had been unable to stay close enough to her to allow him to see what had happened to Mumei after that barrier went up! Without even actively trying she had repelled them all.

This was not acceptable… this had to be dealt with. Kagome was now far too dangerous to be allowed to live.

Thoughts stormed with hurricane proportions through Naraku's mind as he flowed around the room restlessly on a tentacled wave of undulating flesh, wracking his brain for a way to eliminate the troublesome girl once and for all.

Growing bored with observing him as his violence receded into brooding silence, Sugoireidou unknowingly directed her thoughts to travel along parallel lines to Naraku's. Musing about how that secret revealing girl was going to be a problem. Not only did the human wield a power that was deadly to her daughters, but she also, inexplicably, possessed knowledge that she had no right to. No child of hers would ever have shared the secret of its hidden queen, and no outsider had ever made it deep enough into her lair to find her. It still mystified and enraged her that the human had known.

She was distracted from her musings when she finished cleaning herself, having run out of blood, and realized that she was famished.

"Kohaku." She called, drawing the boy out from the shadows she had sent him into when Naraku had his little fit.

Sugoireidou smiled with honest warmth, flashing her sharp white teeth gleefully at the young boy. She had been delighted when Naraku presented her with him, for he was truly darling, those big, wide, emotionless, obedient eyes… She planned to take this one home with her. He would make an exquisite meal, but one she wished to enjoy in her true form, with a mouth better crafted for the task.

Licking her decorative and pathetically soft lips with a touch of regret, Sugoireidou waved Kohaku even closer. Once he was within reach she took his face between her hands and pinched lightly, testing the texture of his flesh.

"Bring me something to eat… something…" Sugoireidou squeezed his cheeks again. "…young and tender." She ordered in a husky tone.

With a silent and indifferent nod of agreement, he turned and left.

Redirecting her attention back onto Naraku, the ant queen decided that a distraction was in order to pass the time until her meal was delivered. Smirking she shook out her hair, sending a fresh burst of her scent into the room. She saw the moment it wafted across Naraku's nose, he paused, his eyes widening for a moment before dropping to half-mast as he turned to look over at her.

Curling her lips in an inquisitive smile she quirked a brow at him, as if to ask what had drawn his attention.

Only a moment passed before he was on her, his hands and mouth demanding compliance. Chuckling silently to herself, she let him push her back into the wall and lift her for his penetration. Granting him the illusion of control… making him believe this mating was his own idea…

Men were so easy.

* * *

In the moment between an inhale and an exhale, Inuyasha woke, instantly alert and aware, but also utterly calm and contented. Their location was still secure, no living thing larger than a fox roamed within the range of his senses. Not even the fact that they had slept far longer than planned was able to ruffle the feelings of serenity flowing through the hanyou at that moment. He could feel Kagome, even as she slept he could feel her soul twined around his, illuminating all the previously dark places with her light.

Inuyasha felt completely changed, yet more himself than ever before. There was no longer any sense of shame over his mixed blood… none at all. He was what he was born to be, the other half of Kagome, and if she loved him exactly the way he was… he must be pretty damn special after all.

She had said the words, and he had believed she was sincere, but seeing himself through her eyes was completely different. He now knew, beyond all possible doubt, that she loved him best of all as a hanyou. Yes she loved, even adored his human form, and when he transformed into his demonic one that love remained every bit as strong, it just became shadowed with fear.

Not fear of him… instead it was FOR him. When he was overwhelmed by his darker half her greatest fear wasn't that he would harm her, but that he would lose himself to the rage and never come back to her.

Kagome had seen and loved all three of his faces, but she loved the real him best of all. She loved him, a hanyou, best… as a hanyou… and not in spite of the fact that he was one. For his Brat it really was as simple as understanding that he wouldn't have grown up to be the same man she'd fallen in love with if he had been born as anything else.

She truly believed it when she told him he was perfect, because in her eyes he was, from the tips of his fur covered ears to the dirt stained points of his clawed toes. As far as she was concerned, he was the living example of perfection.

Knowing, and now believing, how she truly felt caused a startlingly cleansing feeling of gratitude to wash through him, making him thankful for the first time to have been born with his mixed blood. It was a strange but wondrous feeling to suddenly accept himself… exactly as he was… to no longer be conflicted about his heritage. His mind was suddenly opened to a whole new perception of reality, and in the mist of that open mindedness came a deeply instinctive understanding about himself, knowledge that he recognized to be truth without question.

It was a bit like when he had found the keys to using the Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave, even before he tested the attacks he had just known they would work. It was a little like that… but so much more. Every inch of his skin, every drop of his blood, every beat of his heart, was declaring this new idea to be fact, his entire being imploring his mind to accept the truth… now that he was willing to listen and consider.

Even though Inuyasha hadn't really acknowledged it at the time, or brought it up since, it had NOT escaped his notice that his demon side had taken control several times recently in order to help him protect Kagome… and in every case he had maintained his sanity. He had been in control, aware, and focused, not lost in an insane, rage driven, blood lust, and each time he had also changed back on his own once the threat was gone.

And now, thanks to this new revelation… it made perfect sense.

He finally understood that the instability between his two halves had been caused by the fact that they had hated each other, and had literally been fighting against each other throughout his entire life, his body almost tearing itself apart at times. The demon had felt suppressed, muzzled, by his human heart, while the human had felt cursed by the demon. That mutual loathing had made it impossible for the demonic blood to take control without also actively seeking out and destroying the conveniently suppressed human blood. It was that internal self-destructive attack that had sent him into the mindless state he had always before been reduced to, a threat to anything that moved… friend or foe.

But in Kagome, the two lifelong enemies dwelling within him had found common ground… a shared love, making it possible for them to call a truce, ending the feud and finally finding peace.

Inuyasha knew, with absolute conviction, that in the future he would be able to call on his more demonic abilities if they were needed, without any danger that he would be taken over… because thanks to his Mate, he was no longer a being that was split in two… a human side, a demon side. He was Inuyasha, a hanyou… he was finally both, existing as one.

Inuyasha paused for a moment in wordless thank you to his parents and the kami for having given him the form Kagome would come to love, but in doing so, a sliver of sorrow pierced the happy calm of his mood.

It was gut wrenchingly unfair that his mother and father had been denied the chance to know the bliss of being mated. And while his heart ached for both of his parents, Inuyasha's sympathy could not help but run especially deep for his old man… because as the great 'Lord of the West', he must have had at least some idea about what to expect from a mating… and to have had a hint but still never know it in truth, was nothing short of tragic.

His musings were suddenly overshadowed by an infinitely unwelcome sound.

With a small sad moan, Kagome shifted against him, her sleep becoming restless, and Inuyasha quickly realized that his sorrowful feelings were bleeding over to her. Resolutely he pushed thoughts of his parents and their unhappy fate from his mind, focusing instead on the miracle that his life had become.

Before Kagome, his future had stretched out in front of him like a long and lonely road that he had been utterly convinced would never lead him someplace he'd be allowed to stay… not as himself at least.

Now, with her at his side, life felt like an wonder filled adventure just waiting to be shared, with more than one place to call home, but he'd also discovered that the only one he needed, was the one currently sleeping on top of him.

Having his Mate in his arms… that was all the home he would ever need.

Moaning again, but happily this time, Kagome snuggled closer and pressed a lazy kiss to whatever part of his body her lips happen to be touching, still very much asleep.

The feel of that warm kiss caressing against his chest instantly caused Inuyasha's blood to warm. Softly at first, but when she followed it up by letting out a sigh, unintentionally making her breath fan over the damp skin, his blood quickly heated to near boiling.

Inuyasha's growing arousal flowed from him and into Kagome like a soft caressing wave, awakening her ever so much more gently than a shot of pure adrenalin, but every bit as completely. Lifting her head, she opened her eyes and met his gaze, smiling into the gold depths as they flashing brilliantly with unmasked emotion and a more serene confidence than ever before.

He had always been a proud man, but now he seemed to also be filled with pride… where the difference between the two lay Kagome couldn't have explained, but she could see it, and thought it suited him.

"Mmmm… This is my new favorite way to be woken up." She murmured as she stretched up and offered her lips, requesting a kiss.

Instantly Inuyasha angled his head down to brush his mouth against hers, giving her what she had asked for. Then, with a tightening of his arms around her, he drew her up even closer for several more… to save her from the hassle of having to ask again.

"We should get dressed and head back… we slept too long." He grumbled unhappily when he finally found the strength to pull his head back, his stubborn arms on the other hand still held tight.

Kagome felt warmed from head to toe as the resentful reluctance Inuyasha was feeling leaked through their bond to her. Mr. Normally-gung-ho-we-must-get-going… was mad that they had to start the journey! He'd rather stay right here with her… Grinning widely Kagome decided that so would she… and really, at this point, what difference would another hour make after all?

Closing the space between them she pressed a soft but passionate kiss to his lips, lingering for a long heated moment before pulling back to speak.

"You know… the longer we wait… the longer the clothes will have to dry. After all, if we were to go racing off with me in wet robes I could catch a cold. Nu..nu.." She murmured with a coy shake of her head and a seductress's smile. "Nope, it would be much smarter to stay right here for a while longer… just to be safe."

Looking into the sparkling, teasing, and lustful eyes of his Mate, Inuyasha could think of no possible argument to refute her. Staying put suddenly sounded like a damn smart idea to him.

Soon Kagome lay boneless across her Mate, basking in the warm afterglow of a literally soul stirring orgasm and struggling to catch her breath. While Inuyasha continued to cling to her tightly as faint aftershocks caused him to shiver repeatedly under her.

She was just thinking that next time she'd like to try having him be the one on top, when she was struck by a thought that made her sit up with a loud gasp.

Yanked out of his daze by the abrupt physical separation and feeling an echo of her dismay, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly, struggling to tramp down his volatile emotions.

"I never made it to the Doctors, so I was never put on Birth control… and we didn't use anything! What if I get pregnant?" She replied breathlessly before quickly adding. "It's not that I don't want to have your baby, I do, more than anything… when the time is right, just not yet. Not until after Naraku and the jewel are dealt with at the very least… and after all… now that I'm bound to you, we have such a long life to look forward to together… I'd kind of like to keep you all to myself for a few years." She babbled in mild panic.

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief.

_'Is that all?'_

"It's the wrong time for you to breed… I wouldn't have risked that without talking to you about it first." He assured her calmly.

Puzzled Kagome gave him a questioning look.

Blushing, but only faintly since it was just Kagome there, Inuyasha answered her unspoken query.

"I can smell when you're fertile… Kami do you ever smell good then…" Inuyasha paused with a distant look on his face, lips lifted in a soft smile, before shaking his head and continuing. "You don't need to worry. I'll let you know when you are."

Kagome grinned.

"So we never need to use anything? You'll just know when it isn't safe?"

Inuyasha nodded in confirmation.

With a vixen's grin, Kagome lowered herself back down until she was draped over him and could whisper her next words against his lips.

"That's a really handy trick... we shouldn't let a talent like that go to waste." She murmured, before taking his lower lip between her teeth and growling teasingly.

Any suggestions she might have planned to offer next were forgotten when Inuyasha cut her off with an answering growl, but unlike her playful rumble, his thunderous reply was more akin to the cry of a starved beast.

_'Kami that sound…'_ His mind groaned.

Lunging to his feet he lifted Kagome to sit on a smooth rock bordering the spring… putting her at exactly the ideal height, all the while plundering her mouth in a claiming kiss…

Nearly two hours later they did finally dress, leisurely helping each other into their now completely dry robes. Once every knot was tied and seam pulled straight, having run out of excuses to linger, they both paused in hesitation, reluctant, almost fearful of leaving this magical place. However there was no getting around it, since neither one of them was the type to avoid doing what needed to be done.

Well…not any longer than they already had at least.

"We'll come back. This hot spring is ours now, just ours, a place for us to get away from everything… even our friends." Kagome declared reassuringly as she reached for Inuyasha's hand.

His fingers curled around hers as he nodded his agreement. After one last look… and one last kiss, the newly mated couple left.

* * *

"They must have been called away on some errand." Miroku stated with steady, if slightly forced, confidence, attempting to reassure Sango, who was looking more than a bit worried. "Perhaps there was a second demon that they are hunting down. I'm sure that once they have caught and vanquished it they will return."

When Inuyasha and Kagome had not made it back within a reasonable time, the slayer had insisted that they search for them, leaving Shippo and Kirara behind at the village in case the tardy couple made it back there while they were still looking. If so, it was Shippo's job to explain, and Kirara's to retrieve the search party.

So far they had found the abandoned baskets of clay that their friends had gone to collect, bloodstained grass, and the ashes of a purified demon, but still no Inuyasha or Kagome.

Sango drew in a deep breath, fighting to calm herself, she knew that her companions could take care of themselves but the fear of losing anyone she loved was now deeply ingrained into her nature. How could it not be after having lost so many?

"You're probably right, and I do trust them both to protect each other… But what if one of them was injured? That would also explain why they left without the clay."

Miroku shook his head. "If Kagome had been hurt Inuyasha would have arrived at Kaede's long before we ever left. If Inuyasha was the one who had been injured we would have crossed their path on our way here, that trail is the fasted and easiest way back to the village. No… the only thing that makes sense is that they had to go someplace else altogether, and if they would do such, then they must both be fit. You know as well as I that neither one of them would allow the other to go untreated when hurt."

Sango let out a wry chuckle. "So it's actually a good thing that we haven't found them already? Is that what you are saying?"

Miroku shrugged and smiled back at her. "Yes it does appear that way." He then let his smile turn seductive. "Have I told you how beautiful you are when you get worked up worrying about something? Your cheeks become rosy and your eyes flash with fire. I feel badly at times for enjoying the sight so much when I know you are not enjoying the emotions… but I have since discovered other things that have the same effect on your lovely complexion. I would be most pleased if you would allow me to make the flush of your face one of pleasure rather than one of fear."

Sango debated for a moment, not sure if she wanted to give in to him quite so easily, but soon decided it wasn't really giving in if you were getting exactly what you wanted.

With a smile of her own, she walked into his open arms.

"Let's see you put your money where your mouth is." She challenged lightly, wanting to make it clear she wasn't always going to be so easily charmed.

"My dear Sango, why would I want to do that?" Miroku asked as he pulled her closer, lowering his head slowly towards hers. "There are far more enjoyable things to do with my mouth then fill it with coins…" He whispered against her lips before claiming them with his own.

Eyes drifting closed the normally alert Monk missed the sudden flash of red that streaked across the sky just above their heads.

"Well isn't this nice? They were so worried they came looking for us, but then they just to end up distracted being all kissy faced. Remind me not to wait on these two if we ever really do get lost." Joked Inuyasha as he landed in the clearing a few yards from the embracing couple.

Bending at the knees he helped Kagome slide off his back, then let his hands linger.

Sango let out a shrill sound of surprise and jumped back out of Miroku's arms, causing the monk to turn angry eyes on the one who was to blame. His anger was utterly forgotten however when he focused on the pair before him and felt the new, much more powerful, aura that surrounded them, and it was a single aura, not auras. They no longer felt like separate beings, but instead one soul that was both Inuyasha and Kagome.

There could only be one explanation for such a change.

"You have mated." He stated in stunned surprise, not judgment or sensor, just absolute shock.

Inuyasha and Kagome both flushed a deep red, glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"What of it?" Challenged the embarrassed hanyou with a great deal of bravo.

Suddenly Miroku broke into a wide pleased grin. "That's wonderful!" He cheered. "Congratulations… you sly dog you!" He could not help but add teasingly.

Inuyasha merely blushed an even brighter shade of crimson, too flustered at the moment to respond.

Sango squealed delightedly and raced forward to give Kagome a hug.

"You look so happy… and red… really red, but happy red!" She chattered quickly, her words almost stumbling over themselves. There was more babble and hugging then she paused and cocked her head to the side. "What is it like? I've never met a human who was properly and truly mated to a demon before, let alone a hanyou."

Kagome looked away from the slayer to meet Inuyasha's gaze.

"It's wonderful. Better than anything I could have ever dreamed off. The most perfect and beautiful experience of my life."

Inuyasha smiled proudly back at her, and then he just stared… remembering.

Having forgotten Sango's question, or even that the Slayer and Miroku were still present, Kagome stared right back, drawn helplessly, but entirely willingly, into his memories with him, instinctively recalling and sharing her own as their bond rose up to envelope them both.

After a few minutes Miroku cleared his throat, feigning a cough, but he was ignored.

"As delightful as your news is, and as much as I wish we could linger on such happy conversation, I feel that I should ask what happened here. It is clear that a demon was killed and a great deal of blood spilled." He went on to inquire in a mostly apologetic voice.

However, he was convinced that an interruption was necessary, as the heated exchange between the newly mated couple had become a bit uncomfortable. Quite honestly they looked ready to leap into each other's arms and… well… reconnect… at any moment. And while he was truly overjoyed for them, there was a limit to how much of their affection he wanted to witness first hand.

Inuyasha growled deep and low in his chest as he was wrenched harshly out of enjoyable thoughts and thrust into memories of that filthy Koga look-alike and Naraku's sick plan… and if the incarnation hadn't already been reduced to ashes he might have been tempted to go snatch Tenseiga from his ice-for-blood brother to bring the filth back to life… just so that he could be killed all over again, much more painfully and slowly than the first time.

As he attempted to figure out where to even start explaining, fury continued to pool in his stomach, until it was burning his guts like swallowed flames. Then… as he felt the walls around his temper begin to crumble… a sudden cooling rain of tenderly given comfort washed through him, Kagome's thoughts and emotions moving deliberately against his own in a spiritual caress.

"The most fucked up and twisted of Naraku's incarnations yet is what happened! He made the bastard just to go after Kagome… but they both seriously underestimated my Mate!" Inuyasha snarled. He was still smoldering with the wrathful instinct to claim even more blood soaked vengeance, but calm enough now thanks to Kagome to speak.

Far too restless to stand still as he talked, Inuyasha began to lash the baskets of clay together with the rope that had been brought for the task. As he worked, he grudgingly told his side of the story, with Kagome periodically speaking up to weave in hers as smoothly as if they had rehearsed it.

The telling of the tale, and the resulting declarations of rage upon hearing the form the attacker had worn, as well as delight at learning his fate, from Miroku and Sango took the group most of the way home. Discussing Kagura's strange behavior saw them the rest of the journey, with both the slayer and monk agreeing to Inuyasha's decision, that if they ever had the chance to help the Wind Sorceress, without too much risk to themselves, they would take it. They may never be able to fully trust her, but she was owed that much at least.

Since it was already late afternoon by the time the group made it back to the village they decided to remain one more night and set off first thing in the morning.

Inuyasha dropped off Yakimono's clay, staying long enough to make it very clear that there were to be no more sudden requests the following morning. If there was anything else, she needed to tell him right then and there. Distracted by the quality of the clay that had been gathered, as well as the sheer amount, she declared the day paid off and dismissed him almost happily.

Back at Kaede's they were greeted with a substantial meal of fish, provided by Shippo and Kirara, and one brief moment of awkwardness, provided by the elderly priestess when she halted mid-sentence during her welcome to subject both Inuyasha and Kagome to a smugly knowing appraisal. The look was briefly accompanied by a smirking smile, but then the elderly Priestess composed her face, and when she move on, finishing her greeting with no other comment, the awkwardness in the hut soon passed, allowing everyone to sit down and eat in comfort.

As soon as the food was gone they all wordlessly settled in for an early night, wanting to be well rested and ready to set out at the break of dawn.

Inuyasha started to take up his normal post, back to the wall, sword held against his chest, but almost as soon as he sat down he was standing back up again. When he silently crossed the room and lay down beside Kagome on her futon, cradling her close with one arm and holding Tetsusaiga in the other… everyone pretended not to notice… and Inuyasha pretended not to notice that everyone was not so secretly watching.

The next morning they set off without delay, and their first day of travel proved to be utterly uneventful, allowing the group to cover an impressive distance. The second started out much the same… until the party stopped for lunch.

Kagome made it a point to eat hers quickly then moved away from the others, while staying well within Inuyasha's adorably overprotective sight. Sitting on a fallen tree she began to do shield exercises, focusing primarily on improving how quickly she was able to form and activate them.

She had just erected another small barrier around herself when Inuyasha yelled for everyone to get ready to head out. Momentarily distracted, her body started moving before her mind had sorted through everything, and she stood up… without lowering the shield.

Instead of hitting her head… as she might have expected had she given it any forethought… the barrier expanded and moved with her. It was then that Kagome had an epiphany… and to test it she started to slowly walk forward, still maintaining her shield.

As it continued to move with her, Kagome was reminded of all things… of a hamster ball. It was a silly picture, but also a crystal clear one. Holding that image in her mind she called out to the others to give her a moment… then she just went for it, setting out at a fast run as she dodged around and between trees while making a circle around camp.

The shield stayed with her the entire time, letting the tree's and stones it encountered pass through the edges of the barrier like a hand through smoke... until she almost ran face first into a low hanging tree branch.

With a surprised gasp she started to lift a hand to shield herself, knowing that she couldn't avoid it with her momentum still propelling her helplessly forward, and then… the branch was simply gone, blasted to bits as her shield flashed from pink to gold and struck it with the force of a small truck. A wide grin slid across her face as Kagome stopped trying to brake and continued running.

Turning sharply she darted back into the clearing where everyone was waiting and beamed at her friends.

"I think I learned a new trick." She announced, not really surprising anyone, since they had just witnessed the whole thing.

"So it would seem… a skill such as that will be most useful in battle." Miroku praised in a slightly envious tone, wondering if he could learn to duplicate the feat with his own weaker shielding.

Over the next several days Kagome only gained in ability, until she was able to erect a powerful shield within the blink of an eye and maintain it, even on the move, for over an hour with little strain.

Miroku was in fact able to master a moving shield… after a long and confusing, but humorous, explanation about 'hamster balls' from Kagome. However, as hard as he tried he was only able to project his briefly… a minute at best while moving. When he expressed his dissatisfaction with his progress, Sango pointed out that a minute was time enough protect him from what might otherwise be a deadly attack while he found better cover. A wise truth that greatly improved his mood, in fact he declared Sango's words an act of charity, and was quick to offer to reciprocate… in his own lecherous way.

Letting out a huff Sango responded by whacking him with her Hiraikotsu, but there was a smile hiding behind her scowl, and her strike had been far more playful then painful.

Over the course of the journey Kagome had also begun to notice the changes Inuyasha had told her to expect following their mating. Her sight and hearing improved dramatically, as did her endurance, and while she hadn't really put her new limits to the test, Kagome knew that she had become a lot stronger as well. Easily lifting and hauling loads of firewood that would have toppled her just days before. Granted she was nowhere near as strong as Inuyasha, but she was well beyond the range of what was normally possible for a human girl her size.

Instead of getting worried or freaking out, Kagome found it comforting… Yes the youkai blood Inuyasha had given her was changing her very biology, but only in an effort to give her whatever benefits it could offer. Even his blood wanted her to be strong, safe, and defended.

Then one evening, after the Group had been traveling for a little over a week, just as they were setting up camp for the night, the peaceful evening air was suddenly pierced by the sound of bird song… very loud and insistent bird song. Before anyone else had even pinpointed the source, Inuyasha was reaching into his robes to extract the whistling bird shaped pendant.

"Alright already! I hear you! Damn… What do you want?" He yelled at the ornament.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the singing stopped, but before they could enjoy the silence, a shrill and familiar voice took its place.

"INYUKINS! I have been missing you terribly… have you thought about your Old Bird at all? You never contacted me, not even to check on the clothing I promised for your friends." Mahouekaki gushed, somehow managing to fawn over him adoringly while simultaneously scolding him.

Inuyasha snorted. "I've been busy!" He snapped. "Besides…" He went on as his voice softened and warmed with obvious affection. "I knew you'd let me know as soon as they were done, so there was no reason to bug you about it till then."

There was a weighty silence from the other side of the link between the enchanted pendants.

"Something has changed… you sound… happier." She finally stated in a voice filled with wonder, her silent accompanying question as to why clearly conveyed.

Inuyasha grinned, unexpectedly excited to finally have the chance to tell someone that Kagome had become his Mate for himself. Miroku had known on sight and gave it away to Sango, Shippo and Kirara had smelled it, Kaede had guessed… so he hadn't really gotten the chance to brag about it yet.

Looking up, Inuyasha met Kagome's gaze as she stood and approached, feeling his sudden desire to have her close as if it was her own.

"I am." He answered simply, eyes still focused on his Brat as she moved within reach.

Soft as a breath and as strong as the wind he pulled her in against his front.

Speaking only to her, but allowing the others to overhear, he continued.

"Kagome made me that way when she became my Mate."

There was an explosion of congratulations and cheering from Mahouekaki, but Kagome didn't hear it, all she heard was what was being whispered softly into her mind, words intended for her and her alone.

'You make me more than happy… you made me perfect.'

Kagome's eyes became glazed with unshed tears as she realized what he was telling her, that he now saw himself the way she did. He saw and embraced his true worth.

Pouncing forward she kissed him… ignoring their friends… forgetting all about Mahouekaki… she kissed the man she loved.

Eventually however, the persistent screeching coming from the pendant broke through the mood, and with a wistful smile Kagome stepped back from her still dazed Mate.

"Inukins? Where did you go? Inukins!"

After loudly clearing his throat, Inuyasha answered.

"I didn't go anywhere you Old Bird! I was getting kissed by my Mate." He barked without so much as a hint of shame.

"Oops… well… sorry to interrupt, but you can get back to that after I'm done." She replied, sounding far more delighted than apologetic. "I finished the clothes I promised for your friends and they are on their way to you now, in fact they should be showing up any moment." She blithely chattered.

"We already left the village… but they can be left with Kaede, the priestess you met. She'll keep everything safe for us." Piped up Kagome a bit regretfully, whatever Mahouekaki had made probably would have been useful in the fight against the ants.

"No, no, no my dear girl, I said they were on their way to you… and I meant that. The courier is able to track the pendant I gave Inukins. How else would I have delivered things to his father back when he was roaming far and wide?"

As if on cue a large bird suddenly dropped from the sky and landed in the clearing, large enough that if it hadn't been saturated with a certain old woman's overly sweet perfume, Inuyasha would have been jumping into a defensive pose. As it was, he simply walked over to greet the creature, only to quickly realize that it was not a flesh and blood animal. Instead the thing was yet another creation of Mahouekaki's, with feathers of gold and jeweled eyes.

Cocking its head in an eerily life like way, the false bird appraised Inuyasha for a moment before seeming to come to the conclusion that it had found the proper person. Mission complete, the resplendent creation released its grip on the silk wrapped bundle it had been sent to deliver and shot back up into the air, presumably returning to its maker.

Collecting the satchel Inuyasha made his way back over to the others before setting down within the glow of the campfire to open it.

"Ok I've got it… so what's the deal with everything." He asked as he sorted through the stuff and started handing it to whoever it was obviously intended for.

To Sango he tossed a smooth dark charcoal gray body suit, very much like the one she wore under her slayer armor, but far more elastic and lightweight. Next he handed Miroku a koromo identical in cut to his current robes, except it was made from a fabric that was the deepest and truest black Inuyasha had ever seen, not a single speck of lint marring the darkness. There was also a folded length of royal purple fabric with a strange luminous… not a shimmer, more like the opposite of one… a movement of shadows through its threads rather than light. Lastly he set the tiny bundle of green and reddish gold clothing in front of Shippo.

"For the charming Monky-poo I have created a koromo and kesa of Shadow Moth silk, the fabric is as strong as tempered steel, and like all of my garments, it will heal itself so long as it remains mostly intact. The real benefit of those robes however is that with them you will be able to conceal yourself within any shadow, completely veiled from sight. Simply pull the hood that's tucked into the neckline over your head and pull your hands within the sleeves. Do that and all anyone who looks your way will be able to see is darkness." Mahouekaki paused to give a mournful sigh. "Sadly however it will not work in full light… the fabric needs to be at least half in shadow."

Amazed by her generosity, Miroku was quick to assure her that he had no complaints about the gift.

"Most esteemed Mistress Mahouekaki your kindness is as radiant as the most brilliant of your jewels. I shall remain forever grateful to you and will endeavor to use such a magical gift honorably."

Mahouekaki twittered delightedly at the flattering words before speaking up again.

"Don't be too impressed yet, I haven't even gotten to the best part… Perhaps it was presumptuous of me but being as magically gifted as I am, I could not help but get some sense of the power that dwells within your hand when we visited, and while I have not the ability to remove the negative energy that resides there, the curse is set too deeply within your families blood, I was able to find something that will help keep it from growing any larger. If you open up the kesa you will find a new tekkou."

Miroku did as she instructed and revealed the new hand and forearm cover of almost iridescent off-white fabric with purple edging.

"That piece is made from the woven hairs of a particularly majestic and good hearted Kirin that I was lucky enough to trade with during my travels in the land beyond the western sea. The cloth possesses exceptional healing powers, as well as those of purity. It will push back against the spread of your curse, and should aid in healing any new damage you might cause yourself if you overuse it."

Stunned, Miroku was simply unable to reply as he held the tekkou and felt the strong positive magic's that it contained penetrate his hand, even through the fabric that still covered it, to sooth the constant pain he had long since acclimated to from his cursed hand.

Seeing his overwhelmed look Kagome spoke up before Mahouekaki could feel ignored.

"Pardon Miroku, he's so dazzled by your gift that his voice has left him, but trust me, if you could see the look on his face you would agree that it is more moving than any of his silky words could ever hope to be… and with Miroku that's saying something." She joked.

The old woman let out a delighted laugh.

"Struck him speechless did I? I suppose that means I've still got it… I must if I am able to tie such a womanizer's flowery tongue into knots. So do you think he will now change his mind about those babies?" She asked in a gleefully teasing tone.

Kagome laughed with her.

Clearing his throat with a cough, Miroku finally spoke.

"I do not know what to say Honorable Mistress… you have humbled me with your incomparable goodness. If there is anything I can do for you, any way for me to try and repay you, I beg of you to tell me."

Mahouekaki's response was soft and lacking her normal flippantly.

"Simply continue being my dear Inukins good and loyal friend. That is all I ask of you."

"I swear it… though that had already been my hearts intent and wish."

"Good… then let us move on to that lovely lady who somehow stole your heart out from under me, shall we? For you Sango dear I have sent a suit of stone snake skin, I know that a slayer's outer armor is very personal and that you would not wish to part with it, but I thought this new under suit would serve you well. Not only is it as strong as its name implies, but like stone it is immune to many energy based attacks, lightning, fire, and the like, will have no more effect on you than they would on rock. In addition the suit will mold to you like a second skin, giving you great ease of movement and augmenting your strength with that of the snake that shed it. I am certain you will find it a very useful garment."

Having grown up in the slayer village Sango had in fact heard of suits made from stone snake skin before, but they were extremely few and far between and very highly prized by those who possessed them. Not only were stone snakes rare and solitary, but in order to create a wearable suit it had to be crafted from the willingly shed skin of the snake. You could not kill one then claim the hide… for upon death the snakes became as hard as the stone they were named for, making the skin useless.

"I'm indebted to you Mistress Mahouekaki. I have never even dared aspire to own such a coveted prize. Miroku has the right of it… you truly have shown us incomparable goodness and generosity." Sango stated formally.

"Pish! I am a selfish old lady who has acquired more fabrics and skins over the years than I will ever be able to use… it costs me nothing and brings me great joy to do this small thing for those that fight beside my sweet Inukins. After all, if one of you fell in battle from an injury that a creation of mine could have prevented I would never recover from the guilt. So in reality it is for my own peace of mind that I have done this." Mahouekaki declared dismissively.

"Even so, know that the debt stands. If ever there is something I can do to repay you, beyond my already pledged loyalty to Inuyasha, you need only ask."

"I will remember…" Mahouekaki answered in an abruptly emotion filled voice. "Inukins… your father would be so proud of the choices you've made in companions, he would approve wholeheartedly of such friends for his son. You have done extremely well in where you have placed your loyalty."

Having everyone's eyes suddenly turn to him Inuyasha blushed and let out a grunt as he turned his face away.

"I got lucky… wasn't even like I had any choice in the matter. They just kept showing up, one by one, following me around, and no matter what I did I couldn't shake them… until I realized I didn't want to." He confessed as he clung to his mate bond with Kagome, letting her soul guide his in expressing itself more openly to their friends than was his normal habit.

There was an awkward but warm moment of silence, no one quite sure how to respond to the hanyou's confession without risking embarrassing him further.

Thankfully Shippo was less tactful and had decided he'd been patient enough.

"What about mine? What do my clothes do? They're really soft and feel good, but kinda weird." He piped up eagerly.

"Ah yes… for the adorable little Shipi-poo I have something extra special." Mahouekaki answered indulgently.

"Really? You made something extra special just for me?" Shippo questioned in a stunned and slightly guilty voice, suddenly wishing he hadn't tried to hide from her during her last visit, even with all the cheek pinching.

"Extra, EXTRA special." She cooed. "For you I have made a suit of woven Kyubi no Kitsume fur. The fox demon who donated the fur was a treasured friend, as well as the cleverest and most powerful Nine Tailed Fox I have ever known. I promised him when he gave me the fur that I would only pass it on to someone deserving of its power. Like Inuyasha's clothing, they will grow with you and bond themselves to your youki, until they become almost a part of you. Not only are they almost as strong as robes made from fire rat fur, but they will also amplify your fox magic, and as you prove yourself worthy they will help guide you in using that magic even better. The spirit of the fox whose fur they are made from will whisper to you from time to time to teach and protect you, so be sure to listen when he does."

Shippo tried to think of something good to say, like Miroku and Sango had, but came up blank as his emotions overcame him and instead he started to cry… quite loudly.

Through the wailing and sobbing some words did manage to fight their way free.

"You… pin… ch… che…ks… much… as… w…w…w..ant!"

Releasing Inuyasha, Kagome rushed forward to scoop the kitsune into her arms, holding him comfortingly.

"Shippo thanks you and promises you can pinch his cheeks as much as you want during your next visit." She translated.

Nodding his head wildly, Shippo gave his agreement.

"Ya… cheeks…" He bawled.

"Ohhh… unlimited cheek pinching!" Mahouekaki squealed. "Goodness… I might wear out my fingers with a temptation like that available to me… hmmm… and then what would I do about my work? I can't very well sew, or weave, or craft my jewelry with worn out fingers now can I?" She asked, a teasing edge coloring her voice.

Shippo thought about it and shook his head with and a soft 'no' in answer.

"Well then… I suppose we'll need to come up with some other way for you to thank me, and I am simply going to have to restrain myself from pinching those adorable little cheeks of yours in the future so that I don't end up getting carried away… I need to protect my fingers after all. Now let's see… What else could only you give me that I would like as much?" She mused.

Smiling at the byplay Kagome snuggled the kitsune in her arms a bit closer as her affection for Mahouekaki morphed into love, her heart opening wide to embrace the elderly woman as family. It was obvious that she had figured out Shippo didn't like getting his cheeks pinched and was now trying to let him off the hook.

"I know!" She shouted suddenly. "I think a hug would suit… I'd like to trade cheek pinching for a hug. Does that sound fair?"

Sniffing, with still glistening eyes, Shippo smiled wide and bright.

"You can have a hundred hugs!"

"A hundred Shipi-Po hugs? My goodness! That's a fortune in cuddles… Shipi-Po hugs are worth a lot more than most other hugs after all. I better not be wasteful and use them all up at once… so how about if I collect them slowly, just one or two every time we have the chance to visit?"

Shippo readily agreed.

"Now I am just going to have to resign myself to waiting until we can visit… Oh my! I almost forgot… there is one more small surprise for you. If you open up the bundle of clothing you will find a toy ball, it really isn't anything fancy, just sturdy. I made it for Inuyasha's father when he was still a child… he tended to wear his other ones out very quickly, they were simply too flimsy for him, between his strength and the sharpness of his claws. I wanted to give him one that would last, that he could keep and play with for years… Sadly that was not to be... and in fact the poor ball ended up never being played with at all. I do hope you will change that."

"You made it for my old man?" Inuyasha asked, finding himself incredibly curious.

"Yes, but I never gave it to him… by the time I finished, he no longer would have wanted it." Mahouekaki answered a bit sadly.

"Why?" Inuyasha found himself questioning before he could stop himself, not that he would have tried.

"Well…. You see, your father was a warm and open hearted child… he didn't have the prejudices against humans that most youkai seem to. He would often sneak away to watch them in the nearby village, and it was during those visits that he saw the children playing ball. He was fascinated by the game and tried to convince your grandfather to play with him… but unlike your dear father, your grandfather had no love for humans. He didn't so much hate them as think they were far beneath his notice… and so he felt that chasing after a human toy was far too undignified for someone of his stature. That left your father with only the option of asking to play with the village children. They knew who he was, or more accurately they knew who his father was, and dared not refuse. For a brief time this made your father very happy… until he grew old enough to understand that the humans only welcomed him out of fear. After he realized that, he stopped visiting the village, and to the best of my knowledge he never played ball again, even though it had become one of his favorite pastimes. It was around that time that I completed the ball, but you can see why it would have been almost cruel of me to give it to him then."

Inuyasha absentmindedly murmured an agreement while his thoughts were forced back to a similarly painful memory of his own. Unknowingly he reached out for Kagome and the comfort she always gave, thus drawing her into the memory along with him.

* * *

_A young hanyou child dressed in red, running up to a group of people playing ball and asking if he could join… having the ball thrown his way and excitedly chasing it, only to turn and find that all of the people had started walking away while his back was turned… a single whispered word left in their wake._

_Halfbreed_

_Then… seeing his mother's tears when he asked her what it meant._

* * *

Kagome fought down a sob, knowing Inuyasha would not want the others to ask what had suddenly upset her, but within the privacy of their minds she embraced him and cried for the innocent child that had been so misunderstood. Unable to comprehend how incredibly stupid those people had been. How could they not see the goodness in that sweet little boy?

Through the long held pain, Inuyasha found his heart being lifted in honest amusement, until he almost wanted to laugh out loud at how his sweet and forgiving Kagome was so decisively declaring the people idiots. The best part was that he could tell she wasn't trying to comfort him with the sentiment, it was how she truly felt… to the point of almost pitying the people who had, in her opinion, missed out big time by not having him as a friend, defender and companion, all because of their own petty ignorance.

Feeling himself completely pulled free from the sadness that always accompanied that particular memory by his Mate's support and love, Inuyasha smiled, finding instead, a strange sort of joy in having shared something so much like one of his father's own experiences, even something unpleasant. It made him feel closer to his old man than ever before… as if they really did have some common ground.

"Thank you." He finally said, almost whispering it, to Mahouekaki, his voice soft with emotion.

"For what?" She asked in confusion.

"For telling me about my father… letting me see him as a real person… not just a glorified idea." He answered as his voice regained volume, Kagome still wrapped tightly enough around and within his soul to help the words flow.

"It was my pleasure." She replied with a soft sob. "In fact, if you wouldn't mind… I'd like to contact you more regularly, perhaps in the evenings after you are settled in for the night, to tell you more. I have so many stories about your father I'd like to share. Helping you to really know him is the one last truly meaningful thing I can do for my precious Taishy."

There was a moment of silence while the significance her words took shape… as Inuyasha realized he didn't have to wait to find out about his old man. It didn't have to be put off till some far distant moment, after the jewel and Naraku had been dealt with, when it would be ok for him to go visit the Old Bird… With the pendants they could talk anytime… he could ask so many questions…

"That'd be ok." Inuyasha stated gruffly in a failed attempt to play it cool, but his eagerness was more than obvious.

Well aware of that fact, he was quick to add in a brusque tone. "But could ya turn down the volume on the damn bird song? It's way too loud." Despite his efforts to sound tough, it was said with a smile.

Mahouekaki laughed. "Yes, I think I can manage that Inukins."

There was a long silent moment, as everyone thought about whether or not they had forgotten anything that they needed to say tonight.

It was Mahouekaki who was the first to speak back up. "Well I suppose that's enough chit-chat for the time being… I'm sure your friends want to try on their new gifts and start to become familiar with the abilities of the garments… Shall I contact you again tomorrow night?" She asked with blatant hopefulness.

"Tomorrow." Inuyasha agreed.

After a round of goodbyes, and a few last words of gratitude, the connection between the pendants was severed and Inuyasha secured it back within his robes.

Mistress Mahouekaki's prediction proved to be true, as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all eagerly excused themselves to the trees to change into the new clothing.

Sango returned first, blushing vivid scarlet as she hurried to throw her armor on over the extremely form fitted suit. As promised, it truly did mold to her like a second skin, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, and while the armor didn't cover much, it made her feel less exposed.

Next was Miroku, at first appearing to be nothing more than a floating head and a pair of hands until he stepped into the circle of light cast by the campfire. Only in the firelight did the clothing become visible again, but even then the edges of the robes blended back into the darkness behind him, creating a slightly creepy effect, making him appear to be a part of the shadows.

Shippo came last, racing back into the center of the group and turning in excited circles so that everyone could admire his new outfit from every angle.

Cut a little bit like a more fitted and miniature version of Inuyasha's robes, the overall effect was rather striking… but suited Shippo perfectly. The haori was of a reddish gold color, several shades more gold than his red-gold hair, and was decorated with a swirling trail of green leaves embroidered along the neckline, cuffs, and bottom hem. Across the back was a larger pattern of windblown leaves, with just a couple random ones seeming to fall down to land on his hakama. The pants were made from the same golden fabric, finished in a band of solid green at the open legged cuffs. Unlike Inuyasha's gathered pants, Shippo's had been left in an open style, closer in design to his other clothing. A few more touches of green were provided by the belt and hadagi, the soft inner shirt creating a border of solid green at the neckline as well as showing through at the open shoulders.

Feeling newly inspired and energized, despite the long days of travel, the group broke up to do some training, everyone wanting to get comfortable in the clothing before they found themselves in true combat.

Kagome created a large barrier around the clearing for two reasons, first, to softly illuminate the space for everyone… secondly and most importantly, she wanted to work on multitasking, she was determined to be able to maintain a shield and still engage in combat.

Sango and Miroku paired off, him using his staff and her wielding her mother's Sun and Moon blades. She'd been focusing most of her attention of late on practicing with them in preparation for this journey, well aware that her Hiraikotsu would not be very useful in the Ants underground tunnels. Normally she practiced with her signature weapon still strapped to her back, knowing that she would possibly be carrying it in the real fight, but this time she left it off, wanting to fully test the flexibility of her new suit.

Needless to say Miroku was more than a bit dumbstruck by the resulting demonstration the slayer gave him. Sango's litheness, the supple way she moved was beautiful in ways that he had never before been blessed enough to witness, and that he knew would never be matched by any other sight… save future observances of his beloved.

His distractedness was so complete that had she not been going easy on him he would have long since been laid low.

Not really able to train himself in the small space with only humans and a kit to fight, Inuyasha kept busy tossing targets for both Shippo and Kagome.

For Kagome he simply threw whatever was handy… chunks of wood, rocks, even an old dried up bee hive. Shippo on the other hand had provided him with a couple dozen crud leather pouches filled with dirt. The pouches had been the kit's own idea, Sango had tried to provide him with the traditional practice targets the slayers used, but with his small size carrying them was troublesome. This way all he had to do was dump out the dirt and carry the empty pouches, then refill them again when he wanted to practice… after all dirt was pretty easy to come by.

Inuyasha admitted silently to himself that the reusable targets were clever and that it was also damn impressive the kit had already moved up to being able to hit such small moving targets. And, after a not so gentle mental nudge from Kagome when she caught an echo of his thoughts, he offered a terse comment to that effect to Shippo.

Stunned, the fox kit stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha, utterly amazed to be receiving a compliment, however grudgingly given, from the normally insult slinging hanyou.

He was just about to open his mouth to answer when a flicker of light from beyond Kagome's barrier caught his attention… as well as everyone else's.

At first Inuyasha just sighed in resignation, he had known this moment was inevitable, but he wasn't looking forward to it.

His attention was abruptly captured by little flickering echoes of pain coming through the mate bond, and without a second thought or a second look at Kikyo's soul collectors, focusing instead on Kagome. It was obvious that she was trying to hide her emotions, to shield them from him, but he had no intention of allowing that, not now, not ever again. She was his Mate, and as such she would never have to bare any pain alone ever again.

Without warning he ran up to her, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. Distracting her long enough for him to throw open the mate bond, immersing himself in what she was feeling and thinking in that moment. What he found nearly broke his heart, and filled him with shame.

She was trying so hard not to let the thoughts in, telling herself over and over to trust him, to trust her mate, but the fears were like deep scars that even closed over and healed, still remained. The fear that he would go to the Undead Priestess and realize he actually did still care for Kikyo… the fear that she would try to pull him into hell, regardless of whether or not he was still willing… the fear that she would hurt him again with her accusations and talent for playing upon his guilt… all drenched in the feelings of inadequacy she felt as Kagome compared herself to Kikyo unfavorably.

Beyond those dreaded possibilities was one last worry, the one she was trying to hardest to hide from him, not knowing how he would react…

Deep down she was petrified that Kikyo was going to come after her for stealing Inuyasha's affections…

…Again.

With a growl Inuyasha unapologetically followed that thought back to the memory it was rooted to… and felt his heart go cold in anger at both Kagome and Kikyo.

He was frustrated and upset with Kagome for having kept it a secret all this time, for having defended his skewed memory of his former love above her own safety… but he was utterly furious at Kikyo for having dared to threaten his Brat.

Eyes now glowing red, he howled out loud in grief and fury, because Kikyo had done far more than threaten, she had drawn blood… and for that Inuyasha was going to make her pay.

He could clearly remember the day Kikyo had stolen their chunk of the sacred jewel, how he had come upon both of them after escaping the illusionary vines… seeing Kagome on her knees, nearly catatonic in fear. He had known something was wrong, had even demanded to know what Kikyo had done, but he never suspected…

Cupping a hand over her cheek, the same cheek that now bore a nearly invisible scar, one that he had written off as a scratch at the time but that he now knew had come from Kikyo's arrow… Inuyasha offered up a low whine of apology, letting Kagome see and feel his regret and sorrow over not having understood, for not having protected her better.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded softly.

A thousand reasons raced through her mind, and every one of them made him feel worse.

The two strongest motivations hurt the most… first that she had willingly lived in fear just to protect him from being forced to think badly about Kikyo…

_'Damn it! It isn't her responsibility to protect me! I'm supposed to protect her!'_

Far more damning to his soul however was her other reason… a soul deep dread of his reaction.

She had been terrified that even if she had told him, he would have still put Kikyo first. The fear had so consumed her that she hadn't wanted to take a chance on confronting the possibility that his feelings were so strong for her rival that he would forgive the attempted murder. In her mind it had been better to never know how he would react then to find out he loved Kikyo so much he could've let the Priestess kill her.

"NEVER!" He cried, tightening his hold on his Mate. "I'd never of let her hurt you! Not now and not back then… even at that point I would have stood with you if I'd known."

Kagome drew in a shuddering breath as tears leaked from the corners of her tightly closed eyes.

"I know that now, I do, I promise I do, but at the time… I couldn't… I just didn't trust that I meant enough to you for you to go against her… I'm sorry." She confessed as she returned his desperate embrace.

Inuyasha had to fight back sudden tears, feeling her sorrow and guilt along with his own was almost crippling.

"Don't apologize… fuck Kagome… please don't. It was my fault. I gave you way too many damn reasons to doubt me about her… I know I did… so blame me if you gotta blame someone, not yourself. I can't stand you punishing yourself for something I'm the cause of. Sit me as many times as you want, yell at me… hit me if you need to… anything… just please stop feeling so guilty about it."

Kagome managed a mirthless chuckle. "I will… as soon as you do."

She pulled back far enough to meet his eyes. "I think we still need to forgive ourselves and each other for some of the mistakes we've both made because of Kikyo, to let go of the past once and for all so we can move on from this point… can you do that with me?"

Inuyasha thought about it… he wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. Not quite yet.

"After I deal with her for what she did. I can't let it go until I've avenged what she did to you… she made you BLEED!" He snarled.

Kagome's first instinct was to comfort Inuyasha, to assure him that she was ok and that he didn't need to do anything to Kikyo in retaliation, but then she looked more closely at the emotions swirling within him and paused. It became clear that his Inu instincts truly could not ignore an attack against its mate. His demonic nature had rules built into its very blood, and one of the most important was that no one was allowed to harm his mate and go unchallenged… no one.

Smiling softly and more than a bit sadly, Kagome realized that this was something she had to let happen, if she truly accepted everything that made him who he was… she could not stop him from doing what his own blood demanded.

"Ok… let's just go and get it over with then." She whispered raggedly, tightening her hold on him and burying her face in his neck.

"Wait…"

"I will NOT wait here, don't even try that!" She snapped, cutting him off before he could finish and yanking herself out of his arms in sudden anger. "I'm not letting you face someone with spiritual powers, not even Kikyo, in a fight without me! She could really hurt you… or worse if she wants to and gets lucky. I'm your MATE, what happens to you, happens to me. Besides, I have enough of my own reasons to confront her, so if you get to make a last stand against her before we put her behind us, then so do I."

Inuyasha wanted to argue, but he knew he couldn't, because she was right… if anyone had as much, or even more, of a right to confront Kikyo as he did, it was Kagome.

With a heavy sigh he nodded. "Let's go."

It was only then that they both realized the rest of their group was standing by, watching and listening with obvious concern.

When Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, Miroku held up a hand to stop him.

"We have no desire to interfere, something's must be done by and for one's self, but should you need us… have Kagome provide a light show, and we will come."

Inuyasha nodded and briefly clasped the monks shoulder as he and Kagome started to walk past. Sango stepped forward to give Kagome a quick hug while Shippo jumped to her shoulder to plant a kiss on her cheek before whispering into her ear.

"Come back safe Kagome… mama."

Almost reduced to tears at his sincere worry and what he called her, Kagome forced a bright smile for the kit.

"Of course I will! How can you even doubt it? With all that I've recently learned and Inuyasha watching my back, I'm going to be as safe as can be."

Shippo smiled sadly in return with fear in his eyes. "I know you're way stronger than she is, but she's mean and you're nice… so just don't be too nice. She might be really mad when she finds out… don't let her hurt you." He pleaded before hopping over onto Miroku's shoulder.

Nodding at the wisdom in that, Kagome promised, and then she and Inuyasha continued towards the glowing soul collectors, disappearing from sight within the trees.

They walked in silence, hands clasped tightly together and souls even more so. Then the trees thinned and they found themselves facing Kikyo in a small clearing, she did not seem to be pleased to see them, but then again she never did.

Appraisingly she studied them, from their joined hands to their bound auras, and understanding came to light in her gaze.

"It would seem you have made your choice." She bitterly concluded. "Tell me Inuyasha, does that girl mean more to you than me?"

Inuyasha didn't even hesitate.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but yes. Ka-Go-Me is my Mate." He declared clearly, emphasizing her name to warn Kikyo she had better watch how she addressed her. "She is EVERYTHING to me. I might have cared for you once… before Naraku tricked us I really did intend to make my life with you, but I've finally figured out it wasn't love… pity, loneliness, and shared pain are what drew and bound us together… me and the other you."

Inuyasha paused, contemplating his newly gained knowledge about this resurrection of Kikyo… his eyes once again drawn to that nearly imperceptible scar on Kagome's cheek… No… He just couldn't think of the creature standing before him as being a true incarnation of Kikyo anymore… she wasn't the same woman he had known and cared for before.

"I get it now, what everyone's been trying to tell me… the person I was willing to kill half of my soul to satisfy, the real Kikyo, died more than 50 years ago, you're nothing but a memory of her, a twisted and tainted one at that." He went on, vengeful anger igniting as he traced a finger down Kagome's scar… fueling his words, seeking to cut Kikyo with them…just as she had cut Kagome.

"How dare YOU call ME tainted?!" She cried, incensed by the comment.

"And why shouldn't he?" Asked Kagome, enraged by the woman's gall. "Do you honestly think of yourself as being pure? More pure than him? Your heart was tainted even in life and has only become more so in death. You forget that I know what happened that day… the day you died. I have seen both of your memories and I can tell you for a FACT that your actions were far worse than his. You may have both been fooled by Naraku, but Inuyasha sought only to steal the jewel so that he could make himself strong enough to never be hurt like that again… you however, sought vengeance. Would you like to know what his last thought was before the arrow you sent through his chest fully sealed him?" She challenged, getting Inuyasha's permission to share the memory silently through their bond.

"I know you heard him say your name in that last moment of wakefulness… but what you didn't hear was him asking why, why you had turned on him… and admitting that he still loved you… even then. YOU were the one who betrayed him! Inuyasha NEVER tried to harm you, even tricked and hurt, he never raised his hand to you. You have NO right to think yourself better than him!" Kagome screamed the last part as her powers flared up around her, activated by her anger, making her hair whip around wildly and her skin glow with pink light.

For his part Inuyasha was too stunned to speak, Kagome's words making him look at the events of that terrible day anew, and as he did a great weight of guilt dropped from him. She was right. He might have been guilty of being fooled by Naraku, but he'd never been guilty of trying to harm Kikyo. He'd already known that, of course… but he had still been holding himself accountable for not having trusted her, believing his honor to be lacking in that regard. Except now he realized it wasn't… and it never had been. Kikyo did attack him, directly… as herself… while her own heart and mind were in control… so there had been an actual reason why he shouldn't have trusted her. The demon half she'd wanted to kill had obviously known she was capable of deliberately harming him.

His Brat on the other hand… even if Kagome could be fooled into thinking he had tried to kill her, which he seriously doubted, she would never come after him in hatred, not ever. Kagome he trusted absolutely, and had almost from the start.

Unable to help himself he pulled his Mate into his arms, needing to thank her for healing yet another scar from his soul.

Kikyo stared in stunned disbelief as Inuyasha embraced the girl yet remained unharmed by the glow of purity that surrounded her. For a moment she felt her convictions waver, her certainty in her righteousness weakening, but then she pushed the feelings away. She could not, would not, be wrong.

Forcing herself to regain her calm she addressed the couple again.

"It would seem Inuyasha, that Kagome has been your destined fate from the moment she came through the Bone Eaters Well. So I will leave you to enjoy this life, enjoy it while you are able to, for fate can turn on you just as quickly as it has blessed you." She stated evenly as she started to turn and walk away. Her words were almost polite, but somehow they still sounded like a threat.

Pulling back from Kagome, Inuyasha faced Kikyo angrily, his crests rising to the surface while the whites of his eyes bled into red… around clear and fully aware, molten gold irises.

"I'm not done with you yet!" He snarled.

Kikyo turned and blinked in surprise, never having seen him take on his demonic traits before. Even more perplexing was the fact that Kagome still stood beside him, not a trace of fear in her aura at his transformed state.

"You hurt my Mate, I am honor bound to avenge her…" Inuyasha paused then, confused and unsure about what he should do. Honor said he had to exact revenge, but how could he honorably attack someone who wasn't a threat at the moment?

"HOW COULD YOU?!" He finally howled. Anger and pain darkening his voice even more than his transformation had. "How could you hurt her, spill her blood… how can you justify having done something so EVIL? You owe her an explanation."

Kikyo's expression remained unchanged, calm and aloof as always.

"What is there to explain, she understands. I hated her for turning your heart from me, and I wanted the shards she possessed, so I tried to eliminate her."

That was all Inuyasha needed to hear to break him from his stalemate, in a move that was barely more than a blur he lunged forward, and with one clawed finger cut a shallow cut into her cheek, right where she had done the same to Kagome. Then, just as quickly, he returned to his Mate's side.

"This is gonna be my only warning. If you hurt, or even threaten, Kagome EVER again, I will end your unnatural existence." He growled.

Holding a hand to her face with stunned eyes, Kikyo only nodded and left, her soul collectors swirling around her, seeming to almost be attempting to comfort her.

_'Let them discover for themselves that Naraku has found himself an ally, I owe those two nothing.'_ She ranted to herself bitterly as she went… repeating the thought until she managed to make herself believe it.

Ruby eyes fading back to white, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up into his arms and raced into the trees in the opposite direction as Kikyo, running hard until he found a small clear spring. He then set Kagome down and proceeded to scrub the clay from his claws, sickened by the scent.

As she had once before, when it was the smell of human blood he sought to remove from his hands, Kagome approached and embraced him from behind after he had finished.

"That must have been so hard for you… I'm sorry." She whispered.

Reaching up he clasped her hand, just like that other time, but instead of simply holding it to his shoulder like he had then, he tugged her forward into his lap and wrapped himself around her.

"How did you know what I was thinking when she sealed me? Why would you know that and nothing else about me and her?" He demanded, desperate to understand how she could understand so little about his feelings for Kikyo but still know about that memory.

"You had a dream about it a couple nights after we mated, and I got pulled along for the ride…" Inuyasha's eyes widened and his mouth opened to speak while horror and panic seeped through their bond. Kagome continued before he could say anything. "Don't worry so much, it wasn't a longing filled dream… more like a goodbye… which is why I didn't bring it up."

Nodding slowly, Inuyasha swallowed a few times to loosen his emotion choked throat.

"I'll never let her come between us or take you away from me… I meant what I said. You had better not try to cover for her ever again. If she does anything that makes you feel threatened you need to damn well tell me! Remember… I'm your MATE, what happens to you, happens to me." He ordered, throwing her own words back at her.

Kagome smiled brilliantly against his chest. "Don't worry… I could never forget the best thing that has ever happened to me." She teased gently, hoping to lighten his mood.

Not at all in the state of mind for teasing, Inuyasha pulled back to glare and growl back at her.

"Promise you'll tell me!" He demanded, needing the words.

Growing serious, Kagome met his gaze solemnly. "I swear I will tell you if I ever feel threatened by anyone or anything, even Kikyo."

Some of the tension left Inuyasha at that and he pulled her close once more, resting the side of his face against the crown of her head.

"Good… that's good." He breathed, greatly relieved. Once Kagome gave her word she would move heaven and earth to keep it… now that she had promised, he knew she would never hide her fears from him again.

Holding his Mate, Inuyasha gave a contented sigh, finding peace in the knowledge that neither one of them would ever have to face anything… be it happy, sad, scary, or whatever else might come along… alone ever again.

She was his, and he was hers… for the rest of eternity. His debt to the ghosts of his past had been paid in full, all the obligations left over from his doomed relationship of 50 years ago were now simply history that no longer mattered… not when there was so much future to look forward to.

* * *

_'Waving a white flag' _

What can I say… time, life, stress… they kinda got the best of me while working on this chapter. I finished it as quickly as the words would come, but they had been so slow in coming, and there was so little time to write.

I feel like I should say more, offer more explanations, about the delays and the chapter. But there really isn't much to say… I started a small craft business, that I am still waiting to make money from, bought a house, endured some less than happy incidents… all of which interfered in the whole creative process thing.

As I have said many times before, I can't promise that I will finish this story quickly, but I will finish it.

As for the chapter, I made several references to the anime this time, I hope they were written clearly enough for all of you to remember the scenes.

The new clothes turned out to be a real challenge, it took me forever, as in I didn't get it figured out till this past month, to decide what everyone was going to be given. Oh, just in case anyone doesn't know a Kirin, the creature that provided the fur for Miroku's new tekkou, is from Chinese lore, and is often also called the Chinese Unicorn. Remember Mahouekaki traveled all the way to India… leaving me open to pull from many sources for her materials.

Speaking of Mahouekaki, I have an idea in my head to write a spin off, a collection of one-shots focused around future conversations she has with Inuyasha and the others. I would like to tell more stories about Inuyasha's father and mother, just as she promised our favorite Hanyou, but I don't really want to take any more time out of this story to do it. I don't have it fully planned out, but as inspiration strikes I will jot down ideas, and who knows… perhaps having something else to work on from time to time, will help keep my writing fresh. On the other hand I know how bad I can be about updating and don't want to divert too much writing time away from 'Taken'. So no major promises… yet. If I do start writing them however, they will be posted under the title 'Conversations with Mahouekaki.'

Now let's see… what else?

Ah yes, I have been asked a few times about Kikyo, and while I knew she would have to be confronted at some point, I never really felt that she had a large role to play in this story… in fact I had planned a different ending all together for this chapter, but then Kikyo seemed to just appear and demand attention in that way she does. I know fans of hers might not be pleased with how I wrote her, but it is only one interpretation, and the one that works within this story. I will grant you that it is quite possible Kikyo never intended to kill Kagome when she stole the jewel, but remember that idea came from Kagome's memory of the incident, and even if it had not been Kikyo's intent she gave Kagome cause to think it was… and she DID draw blood.

Wow… so many plot threads coming to a head here soon… so much and so little story left to tell.

I do not intend to take a break as I normally do after finishing a chapter… I want to get the beginning of the next one written while the idea is still in my head (the beginning of next chapter is the scene I had planned to have at the ending of this one before Kikyo showed up) but after that scene is down I will need to do a bit more thinking, I have a clear idea in my head about how most of the rest of the story will unfold, but there are still a lot of loose threads to weave into place and I don't want to miss any… so feel free to remind me of ones you are waiting to see the resolution to, that way I will be sure not to miss them.

Thank you ever so much for coming back to my far too often tardy story yet again, and while I don't really have the right to demand them, I can't help but admit that I do dearly love reviews. They give me warm fuzzies and really do urge me to want to write… so that I can get more. LoL

Much love and happy Muses.


	42. To Live

Hello again… I know most of you got the email when I accidently reposted a couple days ago, but just to be safe I want to say that I went back and did a little editing on the previous chapter, mostly towards the end. I hadn't been fully satisfied with the scene between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo. Honestly, I got so excited about finishing the chapter that I didn't really give that moment the attention it deserved. And while it hasn't really changed all that much from how it was when I first posted it, there are a few differences and a couple new bits of info.

Nothing so big that you NEED to go back and reread it in order to be able to keep following the story moving into this chapter… but I wanted to give everyone the heads up, in case you might want to.

On to the story…

* * *

Kagura stood balanced upon the sharp peak of an immense hill watching the sunrise… the land stretching out around her for miles in every direction.

Fulfilling the vow she had made to herself on the chance she would be freed from Mumei, she watched the sunrise nearly unblinkingly that first morning following his destruction. Just as she watched every sunrise after it for the last week… etching the sight of them into her memory while she still could. Knowing it would be foolish to believe that there would be many more for her… soon Naraku would find and condemn her to whatever fate awaited her. Kagura was well aware that she could drift on the winds only so long before he caught up to her.

Despite that, she found herself smiling… for it had been the best week of her life, peaceful and untethered… maybe a little lonely, but who would she have wanted to converse with anyway?

A fleeting vision of golden eyes flashed through her mind, but it was pushed aside. She did not have enough time left to her to melt the thick layers of ice around that one's heart… assuming she stood any chance of accomplishing such a feat at all.

The sun had just freed itself from the horizon when Kagura caught a movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked closer and instantly ceased wondering what she may, or may not, have been capable of with time… because her time was up.

A slight figure in white approached from downhill, emerging like a phantom from the shadow of a large stand of trees. At a glance the child-like demon was deceptively innocent in appearance, but only until you looked into those eyes… and saw the nothingness within them.

Kana had eyes that were even more painfully emotionless then that of Kagura's own walking dead, because those tragic flesh puppets where just that… dead, with dead eyes… but not Kanna. Somehow her eyes managed to be blank of all feeling… but yet still clearly alive. It had always unnerved Kagura, putting strange thoughts in her mind. Like a sudden urge to tell a joke, or do something ridiculously random, like jump out from around a corner to surprise her, just to see if she could make something show through the doll-like gaze.

Knowing well that there was no point in attempting to run now that she had been found, Kagura stood her ground stubbornly, making Kanna come to her.

"Naraku has ordered me to bring you to him." She stated when she had gotten within a few yards. Speaking in that toneless voice of hers, unfeeling and uncaring as she damned Kagura to… if not death… Hell.

"I thought it would be you… Naraku's favorite little slave, and his most loyal." Kagura sneered. Angry at the Void demon's seemingly easy compliance with Naraku's dictates.

There was a moment of something… nothing as obvious as a movement, or a flicker of emotion coming to life in her eyes, but simply a pause… a slight stilling between one step and the next. However, slight as it was, it was enough to make Kagura take notice… Kanna had reacted to those words.

Coming to a stop just in front of her quarry, she spoke again.

"Those are his instructions… will you come as he has commanded, or will you defy him?"

The way she phrased it made it sound as if Kanna was giving her a choice, but in reality there was no choice… Kagura could feel the order boring its way deep into her mind, demanding her obedience. So long as she had not actually known Naraku's wishes she had been able to choose her own path, but now that she'd been told… she was compelled to obey.

Closing her eyes she drew in a deep breath and brought back the memory of that last sunrise, grateful it had been such a dazzling one… then Kagura let out the breath, and reopened her eyes.

"Lead the way." She whispered almost brokenly, no longer blaming the messenger, Kanna had as little choice as she did.

Kanna paused again, more clearly this time, and looked around, empty eyes trying to fill themselves with the sight.

"The view is particularly panoramic here." She observed before starting back down the hill. Her words and inflection making the comment sound entirely clinical… simply a statement of fact, or a tactical observation.

But as Kagura reluctantly began to follow she could not help but wonder why Kanna had bothered to comment at all.

They started down a shadowy path through the forest, and after only a few minutes the trees thinned, reveling Naraku's fortress. The Wind Sorceress had never understood how Kanna's traveling ability worked, had no idea how she seemed to make her destination almost appear out of thin air, but it was always like this, as if the place had been there all along, simply waiting just ahead of you.

Kagura had been nearly two weeks away from the fortress by air when Kanna had found her.

Already she could feel Naraku's presence, the maliciously cold touch of his aura against hers, and she knew he could feel her as well… he was getting closer.

As they entered the skeleton ridden courtyard, the doors to Naraku's chambers opened, and there he stood. Wearing a disturbingly pleasant smile and holding a scantily clad, dark skinned woman against his side.

"There you are. I have been waiting such a very long time for you Kagura. Why did you make me wait?" He asked in a friendly sounding tone that perfectly matched his smile.

Kagura had never been so scared of him before in her life.

What new insanity could have him so pleased with himself… so seemingly… happy? The possibilities flashing through her mind forced a shiver from her, despite all of her determination not to show fear.

Unable to hold his eyes, Kagura's gaze darted to the side… only to become trapped within the appraising stare of the woman beside him.

"So this is your wayward and disloyal child. She is rather lovely, in a simple, defiant way… do I have cause to be jealous? After all you must have some reason for being so lenient with her." Sugoireidou murmured huskily to Naraku.

_'Who is this woman? And what power does she wield that allows her to question Naraku so fearlessly?'_

Giving a short chuckle, the sound making Kagura flinch, Naraku pulled the woman against his chest and kissed her hungrily.

"Not at all my lovely Queen… I find her entertaining, nothing more… but it would seem she has become more troublesome than she is worth of late. Do you not agree?" He declared when he drew back from her lips.

"Oh indeed. Fortunately for me, the loyalty of my ants has never faltered… they do not even dream to defy me… but had one dared, I would have been most regrettably forced to quickly terminate them. Such insubordination simply cannot be tolerated." She replied.

"You are quite right." Naraku agreed, sounding positively indulgent.

It was only then that he looked up once more to focus on the subject of their discourse.

"How rude of me… I have forgotten to make introductions. Kagura… bow before Sugoireidou, Queen of the Ant Demons."

Resentfully, but helpless to resist Kagura dropped to her knees and bowed low before the strange woman who appeared to have charmed the black hearted Naraku. An accomplishment that Kagura could almost admire… were she not more concerned with her still pending, and in all appearances doomed, fate."

_'Why do they draw this out so? If I am to die this day why can they simply not get it over with? This banter serves no purpose if I am not going to live to see tomorrow.'_ Mused the Wind Sorceress almost heartbrokenly.

It was then that Kanna, with every appearance of indifference, circled around her prostrate form, moving forward to take up her standard position, just to the side and slightly behind Naraku, standing on the opposite side of him from the Ant Queen. Even in the face of such a dismissive gesture, Kagura could not really bring herself to hate the Void demon for her actions. Her current and entirely unwilling prostration was reminder enough that as one of Naraku's children Kanna was as helpless as she herself was. A slave to every order their sadistic father uttered. In fact she felt a momentary pity for her curse born sibling… after all Kanna was going to be forced to continue serving Naraku long after Kagura was freed from him by her inevitable death.

Without warning, throbbing, crushing pain suddenly exploded throughout her chest and all of her musings about Kanna were overrun by the blinding agony. Kagura didn't notice the subject of her previous thoughts give a startlingly visible flinch, something that had never happened before to the always composed Void Demon. She wasn't even aware of the scream being ripped from her throat. In that moment nothing existed for Kagura beyond the pain.

As abruptly as it had arrived the feeling began to lessen as Naraku loosened the fist he had wrapped around her faintly glowing heart…

"You have failed me one time too many Kagura… and now your service to me must come to an end." He taunted as he caressed the organ he held with now almost gentle fingers, the resulting sensation making Kagura want to vomit.

With as much dignity as she could manage in her current condition, the Wind Sorceress raised her head and met Naraku's eyes unflinching.

"Well it's about time. Death can be nothing less than a vacation after life with you. Just do it… free me at last from your disgusting presence."

Eye's narrowing in anger he squeezed… and Kagura screamed…

Kanna stood silent, watching as her sister was tortured… fury growing within her until it became a living thing that finally evolved into destiny altering resolve.

She had long since become convinced that of all of Naraku's incarnations, Kagura deserved freedom the most, for she was the only one who stood a real chance of creating a life for herself away from their makers influence. Kagura was the only one with a spirit that could adapt to live a life of freedom. If she died… then all of Naraku's incarnations were truly damned. For there would be no one left who would remember them with any form of understanding, or feelings other than hatred.

Something broke within Kanna at that moment, and not just figuratively, had Naraku been paying attention, or Kagura's screams quieter, the sound, reminiscent of cracking ice, would have been heard.

A fierce scowl suddenly appeared on her face, emotion erupting to life like drought born wildfire within her eyes. Her hands tightened painfully around the mirror she had held between them her entire life, it's previously unblemished surface now marred by a single crack that cut across the entire width.

Then with a scream of her own, Kanna's fingers uncurled… and the mirror began to fall.

Without hesitation she rushed forward, her movement's so unexpected that she was able to snatch Kagura's heart away from Naraku before he knew what was happening.

When the mirror struck the ground and shattered a latticework of cracks formed throughout Kanna's body. Ignoring them and fighting to move, she backed up until she stood directly in front of Kagura.

Even in the mist of the extreme situation, part of her marveled at the warm softness of the beating heart held within her hands… such a new and welcome experience after knowing only the touch of her cold and rigid mirror.

"Get up!" She hissed urgently at the still prone figure of her sister, who still reeled from the sudden disappearance of pain, replaced by the cool soothing sensation that was now wrapped around her heart in its place.

A humorously incredulous expression formed on Naraku's face as he stared at her, frozen in shock… and before she knew what the feeling bubbling up from her chest was… Kanna found herself laughing. He looked so utterly dumbfounded, his mouth literally hanging open in disbelief.

It was the sound of that laughter, the clear, ringing, and utterly joy filled giggle that danced through the air like music from crystal chimes, which finally broke through Kagura's immobility.

"Kanna?" She questioned, pushing herself up onto unsteady legs.

Still giggling the Void Demon glanced over her shoulder at her perplexed sister.

"Look at his face." She instructed, well aware that there were far more pressing matters, but helpless to not point out the cause of her mirth.

Unable to resist the prompting Kagura looked up at Naraku, who had yet to recover… beyond now making his mouth open and close repeatedly as he attempted to form words. Taking in the sight, and in defiance of the echoes of pain still reverberating through her trembling form, she found the corners of her lips start to lift.

"I think you have left him speechless." She wryly commented, reigniting Kanna's laughter.

The severity of their dilemma reasserted itself as a sharply discordant sound rose to clash with the bell like tones of Kanna's merriment. The fine spider webbing of cracks that ran throughout her body suddenly spreading and becoming much more obvious.

All too aware that time was limited, Kanna quickly turned to face Kagura, only distantly noticing that the movement caused a few small shards of her form to break free and fall to the ground at her feet. Unwilling to waste time acknowledging her deteriorating state, Kanna held Kagura's heart out to her, opening her hands… letting the organ float up out of her grasp to find its way where it truly belonged.

With a small pulse of light it melted into Kagura's chest and vanished from sight.

Utterly distracted by the never before experienced sensation of completeness, Kagura stared into the dazzlingly emotion filled eyes of her… sister. Knowing at last that, that was exactly what Kanna was to her. And also knowing that this was the only time she would ever see such a sight, Kanna's willingly chosen ruin being painfully clear.

"Why?" She whispered, unaware of Naraku's growing wrath as he recovered from his shock induced motionlessness… his body shifting until it was poised to attack.

Kanna's mouth opened to answer, but the words were cut off by a gasp as multiple tentacle limbs pierced her from behind.

For a brief moment Kagura simply stared, but then, with an overwhelming rush of ferocious rage she drew her fan and was attacking before she even realized she intended to strike, her Dance of Blades severing the offensive flesh that had impaled Kanna.

Kagura caught her injured comrade before she could fall, and without hesitation turned to run… refusing to let her sister die in Naraku's grasp.

"I have you Kanna… hold on just a little longer and I promise I'll take you someplace better than this."

_'Please help me do at least that much for her.'_ Kagura prayed to beings she wasn't even sure she believed in, desperately looking for a way out.

She felt Kanna shiver in her embrace, felt the broken bits that fell loose, as well as the sharp edges that appeared in their place, cutting into the flesh of her arms.

Acting on blind instinct she abruptly lurched to the side, barely avoiding being run through herself, while asking herself how she was going to keep her hastily made promise.

Then Kanna gave a loud cry and the world around them suddenly turned inside out, seeming to fold in on itself. As here and there, near and far, present and away, all overlapped, swimming together in a jolting and sickening tempest of reality.

When the sensation passed the first thing Kagura noticed was that they were no longer in the courtyard, in fact there was no sign of Naraku's fortress at all… and a familiar hill, with a particularly panoramic view from its peak, stood just beyond the trees that surrounded them. She realized belatedly that what she had just felt was a condensed and rushed version of Kanna's means of moving between locations.

In the next moment those thoughts were pushed aside as she hurriedly and tenderly laid Kanna on the soft grass.

"I don't understand. You saved me… set me free… but at the price of your own life… why?" She asked again, gentle hands smoothing silken snow white hair away from a surprisingly serene face.

"I do understand." Kanna answered jestingly… her voice faint and laced with contentment. "I understand now why you always fought him… a fleeting moment of freedom is worth more than an entire lifetime enslaved."

Blinking eyes that had already faded from midnight black to ash gray, Kanna smiled dreamily.

"But even better… I've wondered for so long… you can't imagine how I've wondered… Kagura, I finally know how it feels to laugh... and it was wondrous… thank you for helping me experience that." She whispered, her voice growing more brittle and breathy with every word.

Kagura clasped one of Kanna's hands within her own, unable to speak as foreign and unfamiliar tears welled up in her eyes to run down her face and drip onto their interwoven fingers.

"My sister… please don't mourn me, or weigh down your newly reclaimed heart with guilt… I'm free now. Instead… live for me. Live… and laugh… enough for both of us... promise…" Kanna entreated, easily reading the self-deprecating feelings building in Kagura's open gaze.

Lifting her free hand, Kagura stroked Kanna's cheek lovingly, ignoring the stinging and smudges of blood that appeared as her fingers were cut by the sharp edges of the still spreading cracks.

"I promise Ka… Sister… I will think back upon the look on that bastards face often and laugh as I remember how you bested him and left him gaping like a landed fish." Kagura vowed, assuring Kanna that the laughter in those moments would truly be for them both.

Kanna grinned, eyes glowing with pride and delight as she let loose a chiming peal of laughter… a sound which was soon swallowed by the harsher clatter of shattering glass when her body crumbled into a sparkling pool of crystalline shards.

Feeling broken herself, Kagura stayed perfectly still, holding her breath, waiting for what had just happened to un-happen, willing time to move back rather than forward. When the need for air began to press at her she fought against it until she could fight no longer, the harsh exhale bursting out from her lips as a ragged sob… only the first of many.

Kneeling in the ruins of her savior and sister, Kagura wept as she had never even know one could weep. With tears of sorrow falling alongside tears of gratitude, sobbing being broken by bursts of almost hysterical sounding laughter.

She was free, Kanna was free… She had found true family… and then lost it.

Kagura cried and laughed for both of them.

...

Standing in the shadows, holding back to give the grieving woman her space, a tall figure looked on with puzzled and wary golden eyes.

* * *

The moon had risen to shine down on them from high overhead by the time Inuyasha was finally willing to loosen his hold on Kagome, night now well underway.

Despite the fact that the entire time had been spent utterly silent and still from an observers perspective, it had in no way been spent idly. Much had been accomplished, knowledge and memories shared as they communicated exclusively within their minds.

Inuyasha refused to allow his Mate to ever again have any reason to doubt like she had, despite what her heart and mind knew, when Kikyo first appeared… so he showed her all the stuff in his head she had been too polite, or scared, to pry into on her own. Presenting her with an absolutely honest and unguarded view into every significant moment of his relationship with Kikyo, openly sharing what his feelings were at the time.

After that, he painstakingly walked Kagome through his memories and feelings for her, forcing her see herself as he truly saw her… just as she had made him see himself through her eyes.

And let the vast difference between the two speak for itself.

If his feelings for Kikyo were comparable to a campfire… warmth and light enough to give comfort in the darkness of what had been an existence of eternal midnight. Then what he felt for Kagome was like the sun rising on that night… a mesmerizing, life giving, all-encompassing dawn that burned away all the chill and shadow the fire had been unable to touch.

By being his Kagome, she had made his world bright and warm.

Then… needing to understand why she had doubted, even for the tiny, brief moment it had been, and in a self-appointed penance, he forced himself to truly see the impact his own actions had on Kagome back when he was still torn between her and Kikyo… to feel for himself the way he had made her feel.

Experiencing the pain he had caused her… how secondary, abandoned, and inadequate his words and far too frequent trips to see Kikyo had made her feel… Inuyasha honestly couldn't understand why Kagome hadn't left or come to hate him, but he vowed anew to never take her for granted or cause her such suffering ever again. He was resolved to always show his Brat how deeply he loved her, that there truly had never, could never, be another for him.

In return for all she had endured to stay by his side, he owed it to her to remind her again and again, always and forever, that she was his everything.

It was one debt that left him eagerly looking forward to every moment of repayment.

Satisfied with his decision Inuyasha nuzzled the crown of her head before dipping down to trail a path of whisper soft kisses from her ear, along her cheek bone, to the tip of her nose, and then he tenderly coaxed her lips into a slow and adoring kiss.

Leaving his mind completely open to her, boldly sharing every thought and feeling, Inuyasha reveled in the glory of his Mate, savoring the honeyed scent of her skin, the deeper… utterly mouthwatering… musk of her growing arousal. The warmth of her touch, silk of her hair, the intoxicating comforting softness of her body as it pressed more firmly into his… and her taste… by the Kami, her taste… so sweet and pure… like sipping nectar from a ray of sunlight… at once quenching his souls deepest thirst while making him burn for more with every taste.

Everything about her captivated him, lured him, called to him, to every single one of his senses she was beauty incarnate, inside and out, and before this night was over she was going to know it as well.

When he pulled back, breaking their kiss, he was barely able to steel himself against her mew of protest. Lifting a hand to her face briefly in apology, he caressed the rose colored blush that dusted her cheek.

Then, with clear intent and highly deliberate focus, he reached for her hands, cradling them within his as he lifted them to his mouth…

He would start with her fingertips.

Shortly thereafter Kagome became convinced she had the loveliest hands in all of japan.

By dawn she was absolutely certain that she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world… at least she knew beyond any possible doubt that she was… to the only person whose opinion mattered.

* * *

The early morning found Miroku kneeling by the campfire as he coaxed the banked coals into flames, setting fire to the wood he was slowly adding. The chore was so familiar that it did not require any of his attention to preform… leaving his mind free to reflect on the previous evening.

Less than an hour after Inuyasha and Kagome departure to face Kikyo, when no signs of a conflict presented themselves, everyone else had settled down, but Miroku remained awake. Not in watch for the absent pair… he trusted all was well with them. After all if those two had been attacked… the energy dispensed in the battle would have been more than obvious to every member of their wayward pack. No, his wakefulness had been caused by something else entirely.

Something that had seemed nothing short of miraculous to him… and still did.

...

_'It doesn't hurt.'_

Miroku had spent the last few hours staring intently at his Kirin cloth wrapped hand… waiting… and the Wind Tunnel not had cried out even once against its new bounds.

From the moment he had sealed the Wind tunnel with this new tekkou… there had been no pain.

The absence was virtually foreign to him, nearly forgotten. Since the day he first inherited the curse he'd never gone more than an hour without it screaming its fury at being repressed into his cursed palm, a brief burst of piercing sensation that then echoed up his arm. The frequent occurrence eventually became an annoying discomfort that he learned to ignore.

There had been no stopping it, he had only been able to wait for the attacks to pass… and try to accept with dignity, the constant reminder of the fragility of his life.

Distractions had helped… a pretty girls smile, or the luscious soft feel of a female back side, a good joke, a strong drink… he'd taken his pleasures where he found them… whatever worked… anything that did no harm and took his attention away from his cursed fate. At least until recently. Since his confession to Sango and having her return his feeling… he had found something new with which to combat the darkness of the constantly hovering shadow cast by his curse.

An image from a dream of his future, a dream he had finally truly let himself hope for only when his beautiful Slayer had told him that she loved him in return. A dream that he would fight with everything he was, risk all that he could ever be, to claim as reality.

Sango smiling up at him with a blanket wrapped bundle held to her breast.

The image had been most effective, making the managing of his curse easier than ever before… but there had still been those moments of pain…

Not now.

_'It doesn't hurt.'_

He remained so fixated on his hand that he failed to notice Sango rousing from her sleep, not until she sat up and clasped his shoulder.

"What troubles you?" She asked gently, shifting closer to embrace him from behind.

"Nothing… I just… this new tekkou…" He replied in a hesitant and wondering voice. "My hand… I have felt no pain from it since I put it on."

"Pain? Did it pain you before… even when you had not used it?" She asked in concern and a touch of anger, how could he have kept that from them?

More importantly… why had he kept it from her?

Before he could form some carefully worded platitudes, she snapped her hand up and took his face in her very firm grasp, turning it towards hers until their eyes met.

"No more secrets Monk." She growled.

Miroku nodded softly in return… the movment did not sever her hold, nor had he meant it to. Tilting his face more fully into her touch… he began to explain.

There was much to say, and so they talked long into the night, Miroku confessing all he had previously tried to spare her from. Good and bad, including his cherished dream to someday see her holding their first child, and how it had helped him.

Sango had then started kissing him both eagerly and lovingly as she burrowed her way into his arms.

Later, when she dozed off, he continued to hold her, treasuring the feel of her in his arms… and wondering how much further than embracing and kissing she would have been willing to go had Shippo not been sleeping just a few feet away… until the sky began to lighten, signaling dawn's arrival. It was only then that he carefully laid her down to stretch his stiff muscles and tend to the fire.

Which is why he was still awake to greet Inuyasha when the hanyou appeared shortly thereafter.

...

Miroku smiled a sleepy greeting at Inuyasha as he walked back into camp, admiring the obvious tenderness with which he was cradling his slumbering Mate to his chest.

"Did the meeting go as well as one could hope?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Inuyasha nodded.

"After Kikyo… we still had a lot to get straight and were up pretty much all night. So I'm gonna let her sleep. It's not going to hurt us to set out late today." He admitted in a whisper as he settled down, Kagome still serenely oblivious in his comfortable embrace.

Miroku nodded in agreement as he turned and quietly set a pot of water over the fire to heat.

Task completed he directed his attention back onto Inuyasha, feeling the need to say one last thing. In a voice pitched low enough that a human would not have heard, the monk stated his peace, knowing Inuyasha's keen ears would pick up the words easily.

"I hope all has been fully settled between you and Kagome. Inuyasha my friend, believe me when I say that never before have I known two souls more destined for each other… but so many things have fought against you that at times I feared destiny would be thwarted. In the time I have known you I have often prayed for the confusion and complications between the both of you to be purged. Until last night I thought your mating had already done that, but clearly something lingered… has that last impediment now been banished?"

Inuyasha shot Miroku an outraged glare.

"There was no 'impediment'." He growled before reining in his emotions so they wouldn't disturb Kagome's sleep.

"It was just left over junk that we both knew was junk, but couldn't deal with until Kikyo showed up… and ya… it's all cleared up. Kagome knows how I feel about her… I made sure of it."

Seeing the smile that crept across Inuyasha's face with that finale statement, banishing the last of the hanyou's anger, Miroku decide very quickly not to ask how.

"I'm glad to hear it. You deserve to be happy… you both do." He stated instead, meeting Inuyasha's eyes as he spoke, letting his friend truly see the sincerity of his words.

In an instant Inuyasha's smile shifted from lustful to joyous.

"I am. For the first time in my life I really am happy… because of her…" He admitted in unintentional openness as his gaze was drawn back to Kagome.

After a long tender moment he blushed and turned a familiar looking scowl on Miroku.

"But I won't be if you wake her up, so stop bugging me." He grumbled warningly, before ruining any impression of intimidation by dotingly raising… and holding… one of his hands up in order to cast a shadow over Kagome's eyes, shielding them from the increasingly bright sunlight.

With a soundless chuckle Miroku bowed his head in acquiesce as he prepared the herbs for his morning tea.

One by one the rest of the group woke, but after a threat laced hushing from Inuyasha they all went about their morning as silently as possible… which was actually impressively quiet given their various backgrounds. Sango's training let her move through camp with only the whisper of the air parting around her to give her away. Miroku wasn't nearly as quiet, but the light rustling of his robes blended so well with the sound of the leaves that it would have been easy to have mistaken the two. As for Kirara, well… demon or not she was a cat and seldom made noise to begin with… unless she had a point to make.

Some might have expected Shippo to be the weak link, but the truth was that while fox kits love to make noise when they could get away with it… they still carried thousands of generations worth of kitsune instinct telling them how to stay quiet when they needed to. Human's and Demon's alike enjoyed hunting foxes and a young kit, demon or true fox, was easy prey if found. If a fox couldn't hide in silence… they seldom made it to their first growth spurt.

So Shippo was in fact the quietest one of all, determined not to disturb Kagome's rest after what he knew had to have been a hard night… anything having to do with Kikyo upset her… so the longer she got to slept the better. But the lack of the morning's normally distracting conversation… and Inuyasha baiting, left Shippo with way too much time to think. An activity he spent most of his time trying not to do in too much depth. Even though his mind was constantly running a mile a minute, he kept it focused on the here and now. On what he was doing in the moment, or planning what he could be doing next… always seeking distractions to keep his thoughts in the present and future. But this silence gave no distraction… leaving his mind unoccupied and free to drift into the past.

First to the previous night… he had really hated staying behind and letting Kagome face Kikyo without him, even if she was with Inuyasha. Shippo knew she was safest with Inuyasha, the alpha protector of the group, he wasn't an idiot… but he still wanted to always be there to help… however he could help…

He needed to be able to help.

That thought caused a more distant memory to rise, unbidden, something he couldn't… and wouldn't even if he could… forget, but that he tried to never recall. However, once the doors to the past were opened there was no closing them until the threshold was fully crossed… leaving no barrier between him and his most dreaded recollection.

He had been just as quiet back then… on that day… so very, very quiet.

Quiet enough to survive the attack of the Thunder Brothers.

When they came and his dad told him to run and hide… he hadn't really understood what was going on, and since hide-and-seek was one of their most commonly played games… at first it had seemed like just another game.

Then the screaming started.

Shippo remembered covering his ears, trying to block out the sound, but when it stopped… all he had wanted was for it to come back.

Slowly, painfully, the horrible understanding about what the loss of that scream meant had saturated his awareness, the knowledge sinking into his soul… and guilt followed, overwhelming him when he realized that he had done nothing but hide like a coward while his father was being murdered.

To this day he still hated himself for that.

Which was why he never accepted Kaede offers to stay with her in the village… why he acted cocky enough to stand up to Inuyasha and didn't give Kagome a hard time… he wouldn't let them think he wasn't able to handle coming with them. He couldn't stand the thought of being left behind, safe and hidden, while anyone else he loved faced death.

Granted, he still hid a lot of the time during their battles, but that was a normal Kitsune fighting tactic… to stay out of sight and wait for the moment you have an opening… when his admittedly marginal abilities, and the element of surprise, could really do some good.

He didn't hang back to protect himself, he did it because he knew he was the weakest, and that the others would put themselves at risk to defend him. He stayed to the background so they would stay focused of their own fights.

Sure, he got scared… he was just a kid after all, but he knew that if it came down to it he wouldn't hesitate to jump in front of Kagome or any of the others if he could save them.

He would never hide just for his own sake ever again.

_"Extraordinarily noble… I must say, I approve wholeheartedly with Mahouekaki's choice."_ A voice whispered suddenly in Shippo's ear, putting his dark thoughts on hold.

"Who's that?" He questioned out loud, forgetting for a moment that Kagome was still sleeping.

_"I was last called Zabakuga."_

Only Shippo heard the softly spoken voice that had answered, leaving the rest of the group staring at the fox kit in confusion.

"Zabakuga? Wait… 'was last called'? What does that mean?"

"Shippo who are you talking to?" Asked Miroku a bit worried.

"That guy… Zabakuga or whatever… can't you hear him?" Shippo replied distractedly.

_"No I'm afraid he can't… I do apologize; I shouldn't have surprised you like this in front of your friends… You see, I am the spirit of the fox whose fur you now wear."_

When Shippo let out a gasp with suddenly wide and startled eyes, even Inuyasha became visibly concerned.

"What gives Runt?" He barked, causing Kagome to begin to stir.

The worry he was feeling quickly finished the job, and only a moment later she was sitting up fully awake, instinctively using Inuyasha's recent memories to get caught up on what was happening.

She opened her mouth to ask Shippo if he was alright, but before she could, he started talking again, and clearly not to any of them.

"You're a Kyubi no Kitsume?" He asked in awe filled wonder… bordering on reverence.

_"I was… until I moved on."_

"You mean you died?"

_"Not exactly… I didn't so much die as ascend to another level…leaving my physical body behind. Enough about me though… I think you need to tell your friends what is going on before they become anymore concerned. Again I offer my apologies for having introduced myself with such poor timing. However it was because I found myself truly surprised by you, and felt irresistibly compelled to tell you how please I am that you have inherited those robes. I knew Mahouekaki would choose a worthy being, but had not expected one quite so delightful. I will speak to you again soon, for now calm your companions."_

Shippo felt the presence he had been talking with depart, but still being very dazed and overwhelmed by the encounter it was a few moments before he heard Kagome calling his name.

"Shippo… please answer me. Who are you talking to? Are you OK? Shippo?"

With a full body shake Shippo pulled himself back to the present.

"I'm ok… Sorry I woke you up…" He answered contritely. "It was the Kyubi no Kitsume… Zabakuga… he said it's his fur that these robes are made from." Shippo explained as he ran a tiny, still trembling, hand down one of the sleeves. "He just wanted to say hi… and that he was happy Mahouekaki picked me to give them to." He finished proudly.

Imagine… a Nine Tailed Fox being impressed by him!

For a moment the little kitsune glowed with pride… then dimmed as a question he had no answer for took root within his thoughts.

_'Why?'_

"Well why wouldn't he be?" Kagome questioned, seemingly in answer to his unspoken question… but having in fact been responding to his last verbal comment. "I may not have met a lot of Kitsune's, but can't imagine there are many as good hearted and brave as you. Of course he would be pleased to know someone like you had them."

Kagome reigned in her apprehension about having some strange being engaging in privet talks with her kit. Mahouekaki had made it clear that the Nine Tail Fox was a good friend of hers… so he must have been an honorable and trustworthy being. Until she had cause to think otherwise she would continue to believe that… but she'd still be keeping a closer eye on Shippo all the same.

They talked a few moments longer, Shippo being forced to repeat everything Zabakuga had said, as close to word for word as he could remember, before he had satisfied the highly curious group of concerned adults. Then, since any chance of letting Kagome sleep had long since been lost, they finished up their morning business and set off.

The group was subdued, everyone having much to think about and occupied with their various individual thoughts, or in Inuyasha and Kagome's case, shared thoughts.

Also, they were well aware that they were drawing near to where they had encountered the ants… how long it would take to actually find an entrance to their lair reminded unknown, but they should be within the enemy's territory in the next couple days. Before they got there they would need to have their emotions under control. It was far better to sort out all of their personal feelings now so that they would be able to give the battle their full attention when it came.

At lunch they discussed the various items of interest they'd all read in the book about ants that Kagome had brought through the well.

Everyone had taken turns looking through the volume over the course of the journey, reading it during lunches and by fire light at night. Particularly helpful were the biological images, showing the various bodily systems, and how it was all put together. From looking at the pictures alone, with a few basic explanations by Kagome, Sango had already developed new attack plans based on what she now knew to be critical areas or weak points.

Kagome pointed out how self-sacrificing the soldier and worker ants were going to be. How they should expect all of the ants to be willing to die for their colony and queen. She also made sure to add that ants were extremely skilled at war, even mundane non-demon ones were well respected by those that had studied them for their battle skills, and thankful it happened on a very small scale.

The biggest concern Shippo had was how deep the Queen's chamber was going to be, through a maze of winding tunnels. The thought of getting turned around down there and not knowing which direction to go… surrounded by ants in a place that was filled with wrong turns and dead ends. Well, he really didn't like that idea, so the clever little kit offered to plant one of his wailing mushrooms at the entrance, that way if they did get lost… he could trigger the spell and show them the path out.

Once everyone… including Inuyasha after a gentle elbow nudged him in the ribs… had praised the idea and him for thinking of it… Shippo slyly asked Kagome, with his very best cute face, if there were books about Grasshoppers in her world as well.

Giggling at the look he was giving her, Kagome nodded.

"You bet there are… and I promise I'll look for one the next time I visit."

Getting back to business Miroku made note of the fact that the ants relied a lot on scent, though how they were able to smell with their antennas rather than with noses he couldn't begin to understand. The fact still stood out to him because it rather defeated the benefits of his new robes in the darkness of the tunnels. He would not be able to make full use of his new ability to hide in shadows if they could easily smell him… granted, it might give him a moment or two if it confused the enemy, but they'd still know he was around.

Unless his scent could be hidden…

That was when Kagome jumped back in, admitting that she had been trying to think of a way to hide her scent as well, in order to complete her concealment when she was using an invisible shield.

They shared ideas for the rest of lunch, while Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo discussed target points on the ant's bodies. Even after they had finished eating and set off, the two spiritualists continued to share ideas, yelling them back and forth from their perspective rides, until Kagome became fed up with the difficulty in communicating that way, especial when she started to feel like they were really on to something.

"Inuyasha let me down please. I'd like to walk for a while so I can talk to Miroku." She asked prettily, hoping he would be in an indulgent mood.

"Not a chance… we can't waste the time, we travel faster when me and Kirara do the heavy lifting." He groused back.

Kagome resisted the urge to growl back at him, recognizing the honesty in his words, despite their rude phrasing. Instead she considered other options.

When the idea came to her she almost laughed out loud.

"Ok I'll admit you have a point, we can't waste time… so if I had a way for me and Miroku talk which didn't cost us any time at all… you'd be ok with it, right?" She inquired innocently.

Sensing a trap, but not having a valid argument to offer in return, Inuyasha was forced to concede.

"So long as it didn't slow us down… I'd think about it." He stated carefully, leery of what she had planned.

Kagome smiled sunshine bright and tightened her arms around him in a quick hug… before turning to address her slayer friend.

"Sango… would you be willing to let Inuyasha carry you for a while? I'd really like to hash out this idea with Miroku while it's still fresh in my mind." She called cheerfully, snickering slightly when Inuyasha nearly stumbled on his next step.

Looking stunned herself, Sango opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering.

"If it would help you… I have no objection… so long as Inuyasha has none." She finally managed to say in an honest and calm tone.

Inuyasha sputtered for a long moment, but knew he had been well caught in the trap his Mate had laid for him. Kagome really had come up with a way to get what she wanted without delaying the group.

Annoyed at having been outwitted, and that Kagome would spend the afternoon sitting close to another male, he glared at Miroku, ignoring the fact that in this instance the Monk was totally innocent.

After a very quick pause to swap out rides, Kagome and Miroku got back to their earlier conversation, finding it much easier as they shared Kirara's back with Shippo. While Sango resisted the urge to let out a series of screams at the many near misses Inuyasha had due to spending more time keeping an eye on his Mate and the Monk, than the path.

By the time they stopped to camp for the night Kagome and Miroku had settled on a plan, shortly after eating dinner, and the promised visit with Mahouekaki, they managed to create a new type of sutra. One that would mask scent by purifying the air around whatever it was attached to before it could be detected. Miroku had come up with the wording and had drawn the actual sutras, but it had been done with ink and paper that Kagome had purified, with a brush that she'd blessed just for this single use.

The result was a stack of sutras… one for each member of the group… that nearly glowed with both of their powers.

Now they just needed to test them.

...

"I don't want to!" Growled Inuyasha, far more pissed off by this new idea of Kagome's than he had been about lugging Sango around all afternoon.

Quiet the mental link, close his eyes, cover his ears, AND hum! Deliberately making it so he wouldn't know where she was. Was she totally BAKA?

"Inuyasha! We need to know if these will really work! You have the best nose of us all… even Kirara… we have to be able to fool you!" Kagome growled in frustration. They had been bickering about this for over ten minutes.

Finally she played her last card, wishing she didn't have to.

"What if they don't work well enough to fool something that could end up hurting me? Isn't it better to know now?"

Guilt.

She cringed inside at having to go there, but it really was the truth, this was a matter of safety.

Inuyasha visibly shuddered.

"Fine." He grumbled in a suddenly subdued and pained tone.

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears, instantly feeling impossibly worse about what she'd said now. She never meant to hurt him, just to make him think.

Inuyasha's head shot up in panic.

"What!? I said yes… why are you crying? I said yes alright!" He yelled, pulling her into his arms.

Kagome just shook her head and opened her mind to him. It was easier to show him what was upsetting her than to try and explain it to him.

Face softening into a smile Inuyasha drew her even closer as he understood… all of it.

"No Brat, you were right. I shouldn't have given you a hard time about something so important… and I damn well shouldn't have made you feel guilty about pointing out what an ass I was being."

"So you forgive me?" She whispered faintly up to him, her face still buried in his chest.

He pulled back so that he could nuzzle her nose with his before giving her a brief kiss.

"There's nothing to forgive." He murmured against her lips when the kiss ended.

Following her example, he let her see his thoughts, the virtually phobic fear he had of losing her, of not knowing where she was, and that she was safe.

He was terrified to loosen his awareness of her for even a moment… even for this test of hers. He had failed her so many times already because he let his attention waver from her, the last time being when he stupidly chased after Kagura. He had sworn to himself not make that mistake again, this test just hit too close to home for him… but for her safety he could do it, he could handle it… for a QUICK test.

Just long enough to be sure the damn sutra's worked.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I promise, we'll be as fast as possible." She vowed solemnly. "I really am sorry we need you to do it."

Inuyasha just grunted with a scowl, while sending her a silent surge of love and understanding.

When Kagome responded to his outwardly grumpy reaction by smiling brightly and tilting her head back with her eyes closed, as if she was basking in the sun despite the fact that it had long since set, the rest of rest of the group exchanged puzzled looks, feeling as if they had missed a great deal of the conversation.

Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Mates." He declared with a resigned air of indulgence, as if that explained everything, and in all actuality… it did.

Once the snickering and blushing had abated they got back to business.

The test ended up going even better than Kagome and Miroku had hoped. Once Inuyasha had adopted his eyes closed, ears covered, humming stance, they had each pinned a sutra to themselves, activated their unique forms of invisibility, and then did a few circles around the campsite so Inuyasha could not just guess where they were based on where they had been.

It was a very unhappy hanyou who admitted a few moments after opening his eyes that he could not see or smell them at all. He was however, much to his relief, able to find them just a few moments later when he honed in on the sounds of their heartbeats and breathing.

Despite having been found, the two spiritualists were satisfied. According to Kagome's book the ants were good at picking up vibrations… but not so much sound. So heavy footsteps might give them away… if there were ants nearby that were looking for them, but the bugs didn't have keen Inuyasha's ears.

Very few beings did after all… even among the demon races, Inuyasha had unusually good hearing.

Test complete the group broke up into pairs and settled in for the night, Inuyasha holding Kagome, Miroku spooned behind Sango, and Shippo curled up with Kirara.

As it turned out… it was the very next day that everyone had good reason to be thankful the new sutra's worked. When they stumbled across one of the ants trails in the midmorning. Quickly they all attached the magically charged strips of paper to themselves, the group then followed the well-worn path without fear that any ants passing the same way after them would pick up their scents.

A couple hours of walking led them to the edge of a clearing with a well-guarded and immense hole in the ground.

They had found the entrance.

...

* * *

...

Ok a few things I want to explain in more depth… Consider it my writer commentary.

I'm a special features junkie and watch/listen to the commentary on all of my fav movies, as well as watching all other special features. I love getting the behind the scenes secrets… so I guess you could say that this is my humble nod to that love… a little look into my reasoning and inspirations for parts of this chapter.

And just in case it wasn't clear enough with me putting it at THE END… there are spoilers for the above chapter.

Starting at the beginning…

Kagura and Kanna… even at the risk of coming across as vain… it really would be a lie to not say that I am damn proud of how their part of this chapter played out.

I've known many of the basic parts forever… since starting this story.

Kagura was always going to get her heart back… what happens after that was not as planned, but I knew she would get her heart back… and that it would be Kanna who made it possible.

I have also known since I started exploring Kanna as a character that she would die before the end of this story, but I wanted her to have a kinder, more meaningful, death than she was given in the cannon. I always felt that despite her parting words to Kagome, Kanna died as Naraku's slave, and I wanted better for her, I hope I accomplished that. I like her and wanted to give her the chance to live… if only in the moments before her death.

Also her travel ability… I worked off of the idea of her being 'the void', in essence, a black hole… that led me to the link between black holes and wormholes… So that is kinda her thing, she is able to open a pathway between two points no matter how far apart, instantly, but I also established in my mind that she needs to be familiar with both locations, and that she normally blurs the edges when she is bringing someone along with her so the trip wouldn't be as jarring as that last one was for Kagura.

Also… sorry for the cliffy ending… there will be more about the golden eyed watcher and what happens next soon.

Now the big question… How could Kagome possibly have had any doubts left about Kikyo? Why would she after becoming Inuyasha's mate?

Well there are several reasons…

First off, her reaction to the undead priestess wasn't about doubting Inuyasha… in fact it had nothing to do with doubting Inuyasha… it wasn't him she doubted, it was herself.

Her gut reaction of pain, fear, and unworthiness had become a habit… Kikyo showed up and she felt those things, it was an established automatic emotional response. Knowing that Inuyasha loved her didn't change that first instinctive and long since conditioned reaction, at least not the first time it happened prior to having had the chance to reset her unconscious response.

As for why Kagome did not yet fully understand Inuyasha's feelings about her verses Kikyo, when Inuyasha on the other hand had seen very clearly how Kagome felt about him.

Well… If you will recall… just before they mated she was actively telling him all the things she loved about him, had been actually reciting a list of them. So those memories and feelings where in the forefront of her thoughts when the mate bond was formed, making them the first thing Inuyasha saw… and frankly, he liked the view well enough to stay in that part of her mind and explore further.

Kagome didn't get any input about Kikyo because Kikyo was the **LAST** thing on Inuyasha's mind at the time.

The bond didn't suddenly give them all of each other's memories… just access to them.

It's like getting the keys to each other's houses… you're able to let yourself in and make yourself at home, but that doesn't mean you're going to know what's behind the doors and in the drawers until you look, unless the other person is there, actively showing it to you.

Let's face it, Kagome is far too polite for her own good sometimes and hadn't been doing much poking around. Thankfully as soon as Inuyasha caught on to that fact he took care of the problem.

Moving on…

I tossed in one throwaway comment about the promised talk with Mahouekaki, and I do have something planned, but as I said before I don't want to take more time out of 'Taken' to tell the stories she wants to share with Inuyasha. I have the rough plot of the first installment of 'Conversations with Mahouekaki' planned out, but have been too focused on finishing this chapter to write it. I'll be posting it as a separate story as soon as I have. A little hint though… it might involve a first meeting… and what followed.

I was a bit surprised by the sudden insight into Miroku and Shippo's pasts and minds, but it felt right to include those little bits of backstory.

Of course I need to mention my new OC, Zabakuga… which is more of a title than a name. It means 'The Accomplished'.

When I first had the idea for Shippo's robes, I thought the nine tailed fox the fur had come from would make a couple very minor appearances… but now I see that he is going to have a larger role than I had planned… not a big role by any stretch of the imagination… but bigger than I planned. (Then again, which one of my OC's hasn't?) I can't wait to get to know him a bit better. He certainly has a few tricks to teach Shippo… that much I do know.

The rest of the chapter is admittedly more exposition than anything else… though I did finally get to make use of that book… and the image of Inuyasha being tricked into carrying Sango struck me as particularly funny even though I didn't really ham it up all that much. I also like that Kagome didn't come up with the trick to hiding her scent all by herself. It felt more honest to make it a shared accomplishment.

Well… things are really advancing… soon the battle between the ants and our hero's will start, then it will be on to Naraku…

I both look forward to and dread the approaching ending to this story… I am excited by the idea of working on other things, including a possible sequel, but will deeply miss this, my, incarnation of the world and characters we all so dearly love.

I give my heartfelt thanks to all of you for reading… and to Rumiko Takahashi for unknowingly lending me the foundation that I shamelessly used to build this story… at no monetary profit to myself of course! LoL... Though the emotional compensation has been immense… between seeing my own growth as a writer and reading your reviews, I have gained much more than I could have ever asked for. Thank you.


	43. Through the Darkness Starlight

I know this chapter has been far too long in coming… but here it is!

* * *

Sesshomaru disliked confusion, it was an emotion he had minimal experience with, and one he found particularly irritating. The sensation as annoying as a sliver that embeds itself just out of reach, yet relentlessly demands to be withdrawn… an incessantly prickly and nagging presence that can only be removed by establishing understanding once again.

How to make sense of the scene before him however, was for the moment beyond his ability.

Had he been told only moments ago that Kagura possessed the ability to express grief, let alone the motivation to do so, he would have scoffed. But there was no denying that she was doing exactly that, tearfully mourning the loss of Kanna openly and without shame… utterly oblivious to his continued observation.

This is not what he had expected to find when he first set out in search of her, but almost nothing about this journey had gone quite as he expected it to.

Not the least of which being the fact that it had taken him far longer than he would have ever guessed to track her. In the beginning her trail had been easy to follow, moving in a more or less straight line. Up until she and her vile companion encountered his half-breed brother. Where, curiously enough to be its own source of irritating confusion, the lingering scent of Inuyasha had held traces of pure demon, without the normal accompaniment of madness.

It was there that the other spawn of Naraku had been destroyed, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance, as it had become his intention to execute that filth himself.

Still clear in his mind was the moment he had found the remains of two murdered humans, and even his normal stoicism had been unable to completely shield him from the horror of what the woman must have endured… and what Kagura had still been enduring.

After her tormenter was eliminated however, Kagura's path became completely random, her direction changing without logic or pattern… as if she had no particular destination in mind or could not be bothered to care where she ended up. Given the winding path, and the fact that she traveled mostly by air, following her had proven a challenge, but not an insurmountable one for a being such as himself… until the trail had simply ended.

He had been gaining on her, expecting to find her within the day, when his hunt led him to the peak of a tall hill that she had recently spent enough time at the apex of to leave her scent strongly on the sight. Then Kanna's scent joined hers and led into the trees a short distance downhill… and it was there that the trail had vanished.

Determined to rediscover it, he had been unsuccessfully searching, circling the area in an ever increasing spiral. Just as he was preparing to move out even further her scent reappeared as abruptly as it had vanished, fresh and near… Kagura's scent without question… but completely changed.

The taint of Naraku was no longer a part of it… yes some traces of his foul smell lingered, however it rested on the surface of Kagura's scent, no longer buried within it. It was as if she had merely been touched by the foul hanyou rather than that she was a part of him.

The now pure aroma of her proved to be more alluring than he could have imagined. That perfume of a brisk clean wind seeped in female warmth… and before he knew it he had found himself observing her from the shadows. Watching as she wept, and struggling with conflicting instincts about what to do next.

….

Kagura could have easily remained where she was, crying though the rest of the day and night, but she had promises to keep, and vengeance to claim. She would grant Kanna's last request, she would live… throw herself headfirst into life and all that it entailed, embracing the entirety of existence for both of them…but in order to do that certain threats had to be eliminated.

If she was to survive and keep Kanna's memory alive, Naraku had to die.

She could not stay here and wait until her tears were ready to stop on their own, she had to seek out allies, share with them what knowledge she had so that they could take that monster out once and for all. She had to move now, while what she knew was still current enough to be of use, and before Naraku could prepare.

But first she would see to her sister.

Kagura refused to leave Kanna like this, where any passerby might claim the shards of her body, mistaking the crystals for nothing more than pretty stones.

Drawing off her outer kimono, leaving her still modestly covered by her thinner blue inner one, she laid the red and white fabric out then began gathering up the fragments, deposited them on the robe.

It wasn't until she had nearly finished her task that some belated instinct made her look up, eyes drawn directly to a golden gaze almost hidden in shadow.

_'Sesshomaru?'_

Amazed by the unexpected arrival, Kagura said nothing, simply stared up into his face as he approached while her newly claimed heart pounded fiercely within her breast.

"This Sesshomaru offers his condolences for your loss." He intoned coolly, polite to a fault.

Blinking back new tears, Kagura nodded, accepting his words.

"She died to save me." The Wind Sorceress was compelled to explain, needing to give Kanna's act its rightful acknowledgement.

Sesshomaru did not answer, simply waited for her to continue, his silence inquiry enough.

"Naraku decided to do away with me once and for all… but she stopped him, stole my heart right out of his hands and gave it back to me… at the price of her own life. She tried to explain… but I still don't understand why…" Kagura confessed, eyes shadowed by sorrowful confusion and guilt, one of her hands cradling a shard of Kanna's remains to her chest.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as his accustomed need to remain untouched and uncaring clashed with a sudden protective instinct triggered by Kagura's heartbroken expression.

"It is not your place to understand. Kanna made her own choice, for reasons that belong only to her. One cannot know the mind of another, we only calculate and guess at what motivates the beings around us. You do not need to understand to accept her gift with the dignity it deserves." He found himself stating in a neutral tone, wondering all the while at his own words.

For some reason however it made Kagura smile, and with another nod she went back to her task, quickly collecting the last few pieces of her sister. After carefully folding the robe around the remains, she tied the bundle closed and secured it against her back, looping the sleeves around her shoulders to hold it in place.

"It is fortunate we have met so quickly… now that I have my heart and am free of Naraku's control I want nothing more than to see him dead. If you would be willing to accept my assistance and still seek the same goal, I'd like to travel with you. Given the opportunity I'll share with you all I know, and aid you in any way I can." She announced boldly, surprising even herself with her directness, but after today she refused to waste time.

Even still… she was hard pressed not to reach for her fan in order to cool herself as Sesshomaru studied her without a word, blatantly appraising her, as if he was judging her value. Somehow she managed to hold herself still, standing straight and proud before him… distracting herself from his perusal of her by studying the elegant beauty of his form just as blatantly in return.

"Do as you please, it matters not to me… so long as you do not make a nuisance of yourself." He finally replied as he turned sharply and started walking without destination, simply craving the feeling of being in motion.

He was NOT fleeing the sudden alluring aroma of her faint, but begging-to-be-brought-into-bloom, attraction to himself… nor the beckoning strength in her steady gaze.

While it amazed and truly impressed him that she had not been broken, even after all that Naraku had put her through, that observation had nothing to do with the situation at hand…

Which was the fact that it could not be claimed he was fleeing from her if she had been invited to follow, only concluded that he disliked idleness.

They had been wandering for quite some time, their direction having long become much less random after a comment from Kagura about Naraku's location, when Sesshomaru stopped to interrupt the Wind Sorceress's one sided conversation. True to her word she had been relaying to the stoic Inu-demon everything she knew that she thought might be of use.

"You are certain that is how he introduced the dark woman?" He demanded with the slightest note of urgency in his tone, already knowing better… but still hoping she had heard Naraku wrong.

"He called her Sugoireidou, Queen of the Ant Demons." Kagura repeated, wondering at the uncharacteristically agitated behavior of her companion.

Sesshomaru bit back a curse.

How apt that the one time he lowered himself so far as to fight beside lesser demons and human slayers it would later prove itself to have been in vain. He was enraged to learn that the ants have survived the war… particularly after he had demeaned himself so deeply to ensure their destruction.

More than just feeling anger at their return however… the arrival of a woman claiming to be their Queen truly disturbed him.

"Tell me more of her." He ordered.

Kagura lifted her hands up and out in a gesture of helpless futility. "I don't know what to tell you… I only saw her for a moment and we didn't exactly get a chance to chat. She was beautiful, but in a harsh almost frightening way. Everything about her features was as dark as night, a collection of black on black from head to toe. As far as her personality goes… she had no care one way or the other about what happened to me, only mild curiosity. She did not appear to be at all intimidated by Naraku, in fact she seemed to have him eating out of her hand… even given the situation I was impressed."

"The seductress…" Sesshomaru hissed angrily.

During the war there had been rumors of an irresistible female who had the power to force an entire regiment of soldiers to lay down their arms… leaving them easy pickings for the swarm of ants at her back. It had been claimed that nothing could stand up to her… until one of the slayers fiercest warriors, the wife of one of the slain, hunted her down and killed her. Sesshomaru had never faced her himself, as he had been fighting on another front of the battle, but had thought briefly that he might be forced to, given the incompetence of others, before news of her demise was relayed to him.

He had however met the slayer not long after the seductress's death, their paths crossing while hunting down the retreating remains of the ant's army. She had been unusually impressive for a human, relentless and driven, her kill count had been closer to his own than any other warrior fighting with them, demon and slayer alike. Her weapons in particular had stood out to him with their resemblance to a crescent moon within a full one… a very strange set on matching blades that she had wielded like an extension of her own body.

She had also been pregnant… though he doubted she'd known it herself as early on she was.

When they parted company after the war was declared won… for just a moment he wondered what would become of her and her child. Leaving him with a slight, mostly idle, itch of curiosity that had resurfaced every time he was reminded of either the war or slayers… an itch that had recently been satisfied.

On the day he encountered that puppet of Naraku's, the boy Kohaku, and his sister… he had learned the answer.

While it was true that he had crossed paths with the slayer Sango before that day, he'd considered her beneath his notice and had not bothered to truly study her fragrance. It was when both were before him that the subtle shared family scent had finally caught his interest, and recognition.

The slayer he once fought beside had lived, and obviously she taught her offspring to fight as determinedly as she herself… for her descendants had become the last surviving members of the slayer clan. The scent of her blood was strong in the siblings, under their unique personal fragrances, indicating that they came directly from her line.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Questioned Kagura softly, wondering what could have driven him so deeply into his own thoughts that he had stopped moving.

Blinking once in surprise, Sesshomaru met Kagura's inquiring stare, realizing that she could not possibly know anything about the war with the ants… she had after all only been alive for a handful of moons. Strangely enough, that fact did not make him think of her as being in anyway childlike or immature. Kagura was without doubt a woman, in both body and mind, but she was also new to the world, and still had so many things to discover.

He quickly squelched a sudden desire to show some of the more spectacular of those things to her himself… now was simply not the time to contemplate such matters.

At a later date however… it might very well warrant further consideration.

* * *

"I don't get why we can't just fight our way in… the bugs are easy enough to kill." Inuyasha huffed when the rest of the group wanted to talk strategy.

With a groan Kagome shook her head.

"We need to plan this out a bit better than that… sure if we went in swords blazing we'll be able to kill a lot of ants… maybe even most of them… but while we are fighting with the first wave of grunts the rest of them are going to move to protect the queen. Before we could even get close they would have the opening to her chambers sealed off and be taking her out the back way. It won't matter how many of the workers or warrior ants we kill if the Queen gets away. She'll just start laying more eggs as soon as she is resettled somewhere else." She explained.

With a sheepish grunt that acknowledged she had a point, Inuyasha made no further arguments as the group went back to planning how to breach the entrance to the ant's home.

For the moment they were hidden from sight, gathered together within one of Kagome's invisible barriers behind a light screen of trees while the sutras concealed their scents, watching the comings and goings at the opening to the tunnel.

The debate as to how to proceed had been ongoing for a rather long time, with everyone having more or less agreed to wait for dark to make their move, when Shippo spoke up and offered a solution so simple it was no wonder it took a child to think of it.

"Why don't we just go in like this? If we stay close to Kagome she can hide us." He stated, luminous eyes shimmering with absolute faith as he gesturing at the faintly glowing walls of the shield visible only from the inside. "I bet if we were really careful we'd even be able to make it all the way to the Queen that way."

The adults all gave the kitsune a surprised and impressed look before sharing expressive glances between themselves.

"We would then be forced to fight our way out through the entire colony… there would be no hiding once they realize invaders had killed their queen." Stated Miroku, but not as if he was objecting, rather he was simply offering up an observation.

"On the way in, on the way out… don't really matter to me when I get to do it… we're still going to kill them all." Inuyasha boasted by way of giving the idea his ok.

They very quickly came to agreement on their priorities and general course of action. Get as deep into the heart of the ants home as possible undetected, keep an eye out for workers transporting eggs, then backtrack them to the queen and kill her.

Figuring it was better place than most, Shippo planted the anchor mushroom for his wailing mushroom spell where they had hidden to watch and plan. Inuyasha had found them a small gap, only about the size of a futon, in the center of a tight ring of trees which grew far enough away from the opening that it went unnoticed, but looked over the entrance as if formed for that purpose.

After much internal debate Sango reluctantly removed her Hiraikotsu, laying it beside Shippo's mushroom and the other gear being left outside. It was intensely painful to do it, but she knew her preferred weapon would be far more of a hindrance than a benefit in the limited space of the tunnels.

Seeing her distress Miroku produced a protective sutra, one that would purify any unfriendly demon attempting to harm, or steal, what it protected, while not purifying whatever it was attached to. Having demonic friends had made him very careful of the wording.

In thanks she gifted him with a charmingly affectionate smile, and in one of the most openly public displays of affection she had initiated to date, a shy tender kiss upon his cheek.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a look, both of them wordlessly sharing their pleasure in their friend's happiness… as well as their own. Simultaneously they each reached out a hand… palms met and fingers interwove in a perfectly synchronized motion as they turned together to face the dark opening of the tunnel.

"Let's do this. We've already wasted too much time on these bugs as it is… I've got bigger game to hunt." Inuyasha declared, more than ready to get to action.

After a long afternoon of watching the entrance they were now very familiar with the flow of traffic going in and out. The knowledge allowed the group to time their arrival so that they could follow in a pair of ants returning with food, thus avoiding running into any ants on their way out.

Kagome soon discovered that maintaining an invisible shield with everyone crowded so closely around her, while also moving, took far more of her concentration than she had anticipated. So, trusting her newly heightened senses and Inuyasha, she closed her eyes to better focus and simply let him lead the way, holding onto the back of his robes in order to leave his hands free.

The air inside the barrier was charged with tension, but not a single member of their group fell out of step, moving together smoothly they descended down.

After the tunnels began to branch they separated themselves from the ants they had been following, not wanting to be led to the food storage areas. Instead they took the path that seemed to lead the deepest.

Unwilling to risk a flashlight while their intent was stealth, they relied on Inuyasha to guide them.

Fortunately, or perhaps by design, a luminous fungus grew in the tunnels. While it did not produce enough light to let the humans really see anything beyond the slight glow of the fungus itself, it was enough to enable the demons to make out basic shapes. Between that, his nose, and ears, Inuyasha kept them moving forward with comforting confidence.

The strong scent and clicking of their shells made it easy for him to warn them about any approaching ants well in advance, allowing them to duck into side tunnels in time to avoid them.

Most of the time at least… there were a few close calls as they descended.

The closest being when there'd been no other tunnels, and barely enough time to reach a small alcove, a hollowed out point that was barely more than a dip in the wall. Still, without discussion or hesitation, they'd all pressed tightly together and up against the earthen barrier at their backs as Kagome actually warped the shape of the spiritual barrier at their front to pull it in as close as possible without exposing them.

It was a tight fit and extremely nerve wracking, but the ants moved on without becoming aware of their presence.

After what felt like ages, but was in truth barely over an hour, Inuyasha called them to a halt. Ears raised high, and breathing in through his nose deeply, he distractedly shushed Miroku's attempt to ask the reason for the stop, attention instead focused on examining the unusual sounds and scents coming from somewhere up ahead of them.

After a long tense moment for the group, he turned to face them.

"I think there are young ones up ahead… it could be where the eggs are taken to hatch." He whispered hesitantly, before confessing. "I'm only guessing. I've never come across anything like it before, but it… they… whatever it is… sounds and smells… new." He explained, unable to find a better way to say it.

With the advantage of being linked to his mind, Kagome instantly knew what he meant. He was referring to that undefinable quality that was shared by all newborn animals. No matter what the species, the cry of a baby was understood to belong to an infant. You could have a person sit down and listen to hundreds of animal calls and they would be able to distinguish the infants from the adults in almost every case… even if they could not tell you what species it was. It was easy to believe that the same held true for scent… if you had a nose keen enough to compare.

Even stretched almost beyond recognition the way it was in a creature as alien to him as an insect, that quality that proclaimed they were new to the world remained.

In spite of the fact that the rest of them lacked Kagome's clear understanding, the others still put their faith in Inuyasha's guess without even pausing to give it a second thought, instinctively trusting his judgment.

"Then by all means let us make haste, the sooner we find the queen the better. I grow weary of this darkness." Miroku declared in a low murmur.

"As do I." Sango agreed.

Kagome didn't speak, instead she simply focused on the feelings of confidence and certainty she felt about his assessment so that they would be clearly felt through the bound.

Honored by their easy faith in him, Inuyasha nodded in both gratitude and acknowledgement, before turning back around to lead his pack on.

It wasn't long until the rest of the group was able to pick up on the sounds Inuyasha had been talking about, and they instantly understood what he had been trying to explain… the cries were distinctly infant like. Hearing them for herself, Kagome was struck with a sudden pain of sympathy. They were so young, and had done nothing wrong themselves… but still needed to be killed with the rest of the ants. Her conviction did not waver, she knew that they needed to be dealt with before they had the chance to kill, as they surly would if allowed to grow… but it still hurt something deep within her heart to know that babies, evil or not, would die by her hand.

"Leave them to me. One swing of Tetsusaiga and they won't even know what hit them… it'll be quick." Inuyasha's voice whispered suddenly into her ear. So caught up in her dark thoughts she hadn't even noticed him pause to turn towards her.

Even focused on their enemy there was no way he could've have missed her sudden spike of sorrow, not when he was now vigilantly alert for any feelings of distress from her whether she was deliberately projecting them or not. Upon looking closer he had realized exactly what she'd been thinking about, and instantly became determined to spare her from having to bloody her hands that way… no way in hell was that happening when she had him to do the dirty work for her.

As far as he was concerned these ants were just animals, demonic ones of course but still animals, nothing more, and while he didn't do it just for fun or draw it out for entertainment, he had no problem killing animals. He did it all the time to provide food for their group, but he knew Kagome had a softer heart. There had been one time early on in their journey when she had fished, but then ended up feeling guilty for having ended an innocent life herself. His Brat wasn't all high and mighty like some of the religious figures that professed to harm no living thing, but it still hurt her to kill for any reason other than defense. Which is why he had gone, and would always go, out of his way to make sure she didn't need to… in his mind this wasn't really all that different.

When her immediate gratitude and guilt washed through him, he rejected the guilt, emphatically showing her how unnecessary he thought that emotion was, letting her feel his own honest gratitude at being able to perform the service for her. How in his mind, being useful and helpful to the one he loved, sparing her from whatever pain he could… was not a duty to him… it was an honor.

The group was mildly perplexed and amused when Kagome abruptly pulled Inuyasha into a heated kiss. Holding back chuckles they simply smiled to themselves and respectfully averted their attention. But when the barrier flickered unsteadily Miroku was forced to step forward and intervene. With a great deal of trepidation he reached out to lay a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I am sorry my friend but I fear you will need to save any further affection for a more opportune time… we need Kagome to maintain her focus a while longer." He murmured almost under his breath.

With a mournful huff, Inuyasha drew back from the temptress in his arms.

'Later.' He silently promised her as he slowly released his hold on her, making sure she was steady before letting go completely.

Nodding her understanding as she caught her breath, Kagome glanced around, offering the group a sheepish smile.

"Sorry guys… he was just being too sweet to ignore… but I'm back on the job now." She whispered as she reinforced the barrier.

It was clear that the others would have loved to grill the pair, but given the current circumstances they restrained themselves to simply flashing knowing smiles towards them.

Only for a moment however… then they were forced to scramble in order to keep pace with the now pink tinged hanyou who had abruptly decided it was time to start moving.

Inching their way down the tunnel while the sounds of the new born ants grew louder quickly brought an end to the momentary levity, everyone becoming once again serious.

A few yards from a new opening in the tunnel, which Inuyasha was sure led to the source of the sounds, he called another halt and beckoned everyone to huddle.

"They're just ahead of us. Do we keep moving, or wait here to watch for ants carrying eggs?" He asked quietly.

"We should probably keep going, there may be more than one entrance, or you might be able to pick up a likely trail by scent. We don't know how frequently the queen lays them, so it's possible no eggs are being moved at the moment." Sango reasoned.

When no one offered any objections the suggestion was accepted, no further discussion needed, and without delay all of them fell back in step, following Inuyasha's lead.

Being careful to keep their footsteps as soft as possible they turned down the tunnel and entered an unexpectedly enormous nursery chamber.

Even more startling however, was the fact that they were all suddenly able to see clearly… for while not brightly lit, the chamber was shockingly light after the darkness of the tunnels. Light enough that even the humans in the group were able to make everything out, including the ants that appeared to be caring for the reason for the illumination… a well-tended garden of phosphorescent fungus that literally covered the entire ceiling of the chamber.

None of the workers seemed to take notice of their intrusion, continuing to go about their business as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Shifting themselves just to the side of the entrance, keeping the wall at their backs, they paused to observe the flow of movement in the room, wanting to get a feel for where everything was and the ant's patterns before they attempted to navigate their way through.

Directly across from them, and all the way on the other side of the immense room, dozens of adult ants were feeding the Larva, creepy cat sized, wriggling, maggot resembling infants, which were the source of the sounds that had led them there. Off to the side of them, several others were tending to long rows of neatly laid out eggs, rotating and cleaning them meticulously.

The group was able to observe in peace, since the side of the chamber they were currently observing from was a quiet, with only a couple adults moving around checking on the field of ghostly white and slumbering pupas that stretched nearly the length of the chamber.

With hand gestures Inuyasha indicated to the group that he wanted them to follow him, and slowly he began to weave a way through the still developing but nearly adult ants. Fortunately in their hibernation like state they projected no evil intent, allowing Kagome's shield to pass through them the same way it did plants, stones, and other inanimate objects.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh once they had successfully navigated the room and exited through the opening on the other side… which, as Sango had predicted, Inuyasha was able to determine was the direction the rather distinctly scented eggs had come from.

Immediately after the shared sigh of relief however they all felt their breath catch a bit in their throats… this tunnel was much more narrow than any before it, and did not seem to have any branch offs… if they encountered oncoming ants there would be no way of passing them without being discovered.

Their presence in the tunnels was going to be exposed soon… one way or the other.

"Let's just get to it… best case, the Queen is at the other end and we make it to her before they know we're here… worst case, we have to kill a few on the way. Either way we're close enough now they won't be able to hid her or call for back up before we get there." Inuyasha rallied in a hushed mummer when he felt his packs tension rise a bit too high.

Drawing in slow breathes to calm their racing hearts everyone gave a nod of agreement and shifting their stances, readying themselves to move.

"Even so, let's get as far as we can before they are given any warning at all. Once the Queen is dead we can relax and worry only about killing any ants that cross our path, rather than having to focus on getting past them to reach her." Sango urged, her calculated warrior training showing itself.

Setting off at a brisk run they darted down the tunnel, as there was the need to conserve energy their pace was steady but not rushed. Also, it was easier to make their foot falls land lightly at the slightly slower speed.

By this time, Kagome had started to feel that strain of keeping the shield up, and it only was getting steadily more intense. The result of throwing running into the mix of things she had to focus on was that the barrier began to waver slightly. Not badly enough that they could actually be seen, but enough to leave a visible shimmer on the air as they moved, like heat waves rising off sun baked stone.

Down through darkness the group rushed head long to face a foe they had never even met, one whose powers and behaviors could not even be guessed at… but not once did they waver.

After all the struggles and battles that each and every one of them had endured in their lives… with all that they were still driven to overcome… not a one of them had any intention of allowing themselves to be taken out by a bunch of bugs.

And they weren't going to let any of their fiends go out that way either.

They had nearly reached the end of the tunnel when two ants appeared in front of them, eggs held in their grasp as they made their way towards the nursery chamber.

Leaping forward, Inuyasha slipped out through Kagome's barrier and into view just a moment before both ants fell dead, not having even had time to cry out a warning before his claws had silenced them permanently.

Rather than reenter the shield to hide once more, Inuyasha encouraged Kagome to drop it and give her spiritual powers a moments rest. Even if it was only long enough to take a few deep breathes without the burden before they found themselves in the midst of the fight looming just ahead of them, figuring every little bit helps. Besides, the smell of the dead ants was going to be picked up on any second now anyway… they would just have to hit the Queen's chamber swinging.

Struck with an idea, Inuyasha hunkered down and beckoned Shippo towards him, once the kit was close enough Inuyasha whispered into his ear. Eyes wide the young fox paused to take a deep shaky breath before nodding his agreement and understanding.

Then he quickly hopped from shoulder to shoulder to fill in the others.

After ensuring that his pack was ready, Inuyasha turned and bolted forward… with Shippo now clinging to his haori, wearing a frown of deep focus.

The moment they burst through the opening at the end of the tunnel and into the large dark chamber beyond it, the little kit jumped down and began tossing small balls of slow burning fox fire as far into the room as he could. Prepared for the action Inuyasha and the others eyes were already shuttered to protect them from the sudden light, but the ants dwelling within were not so forewarned and the air was instantly filled with their piercingly high pitched cries of pain.

Above the shrill wail of the workers came the deafening scream of their Queen… her immense form only partially illuminated by eerie green light… the rest of her obscured within the shadows that lay beyond the reach of Shippo's fox fire.

Grimacing in pain, Inuyasha lowered his ears as far into his hair as they would go, having to fight just in order to not be driven to his knees by the sound. But far worse than his own pain… was feeling Kagome react with him, quickly he muffled the mating bound, not wanting to subject her to his sound sensitivity. This was one time when her weaker human senses helped her more than hurt her.

Ignoring the ache in his head he got right to work slashing through the swarm of ants that had quickly rallied and were now attacking. The first few were taken out with his claws but he soon drew Tetsusaiga and went at it in earnest. Driven by the knowledge that the sooner they were all dead the sooner the sounds would stop.

Drawing her mother's Sun and Moon blades and waiting for an opening to get into the battle, Sango watched Inuyasha strive to cut a path through the ants between them and the queen. She was just about to follow when she and Miroku were forced to turn to confront the ants that had already arriving from behind them. It appeared as if the entire colony had been called to battle by their Queen's scream.

Kagome saw the situation forming and quickly moved back towards the chamber entrance in order to seal it against the ants coming that way. Pulling Shinseihanone free from around her neck, she sent blasts of purifying energy at a few of the ants trying to sneak up on them by coming from above, traveling across the high ceiling of the chamber. Unfortunately she still hadn't fully rested from maintaining the shield for so long earlier, and far too soon the relentless pounding at the entrance along with the drain of using her whip forced her to choose one or the other, unable to keep doing both.

Entrusting the fight to the others she held the barrier.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was becoming annoyed… the fucking ants just kept coming, swarming out from behind the queen like the bugs they were. It was obvious that they had to be getting in through another entrance somewhere in the depths of the chamber that they couldn't see… and at this rate it was going to take forever to reach the queen.

Pissing him off even worse was the fact that he didn't dare use the Wind Scar. This far underground the damn odds were too high it would bring the roof down on them.

So instead he hacked and slashed, inching his way through an army of ants that on the he could have taken out in one swing if they were fighting above ground, getting more and more infuriated with every gruelingly slow step towards his primary target. Panting from the effort, he finally opened up just enough space to let him get a few steps head start. Just enough room to build the momentum needed to leap over the grunts. Freed at last from the small fry, sword already raised over his head, he aimed for the Queen.

She turned her face towards him and opened her mouth on a cry that was charged with youki energy, amplifying the already devastating pain in his ears while also throwing him back into the wall with a crash that left a crater in the packed dirt. Reeling, his head feeling as if it was splitting open he fell to the ground unable to catch himself, or even soften his landing. Dimly he heard Kagome screaming his name as her terror shot through the blocks he had put between them to protect her. When he mentally reached out to her, he felt her instantly calm as she realized he was alive and whole, even as her overwhelming desire to comfort him helped cleanse the physical pain away.

What happened next surprised both of them, but they didn't waste time questioning it when Inuyasha's hearing was suddenly muffled… as if Kagome had reached across the chamber and cupped her hands protectively over his ears. Later Shippo would tease the hanyou about it, but at the time he remained blissfully unaware of the way his ears glowed pink with Kagome's spiritual power.

Sango and Miroku, with a transformed Kirara at their backs, where holding the line, but they needed Inuyasha to get back in the fight in order to continue advancing.

Shippo on the other hand had found a niche high on the wall near Kagome, giving him a perfect vantage point to use his blow gun and poison tipped darts to shoot any ants that got too close to her. Not able to get enough force behind the projectiles to pierce shell, he focused his aim on the softer eyes in order to deliver the poison into their blood.

Hitting far more than he missed, Shippo was proving his increased effectiveness, but no matter how good his aim had become he still had a limited number of darts. When they were gone he began to panic, not knowing what else he could do to protect Kagome when his fox fire didn't seem to do anything except leave a faint scorch mark before bouncing off their hard shells.

Then he heard a familiar voice.

_"You impress me yet again… Ant Demons? Few are brave enough to take them on, and to be more worried for your companion than yourself while you think yourself to be unarmed… I do like you Little Kit."_

Shippo nearly sagged in relief.

"Zabakuga… are you here to help me?" He asked with eager innocence, after all Mahouekaki had promised that the spirit of the fox who gave the fur for his robes would appear from time to time to advise him, and so far Zabakuga had only been nice to him.

_"That I am… but you already have all the skills you need, merely lack the experience to improvise. I can sense you are very accomplished at transformation spells for one so young…but do you know that you need not transform your entire form? Even a single hair can be manipulated if you have the focus."_ The wise Kyubi no Kitsume Spirit explained leadingly, clearly wanting his new student to put the rest together on his own if he could.

Face scrunched up in confusion, Shippo started to ask for another clue when it hit him. Eyes opening wide in excitement he reached back and yanked a tuft of fur out of his tail, barely flinching at the slight pain. Clenching the fur in his hand he squeezed and focused with all of his little being.

When he opened his hand a dozen new darts had been made.

Thrilled he started to open the small vial of poison that Sango had given him but Zabakuga spoke up again.

_"That is a toxin intended to kill youki, and though their form has been altered, those darts are made from your body, the poison will destroy them. But because they are part of you… you will not need it. Your fox fire may not penetrate those shells of theirs, but if you use the darts to deliver it under them…?"_

"I can burn them from the inside!" Shippo grasped quickly.

_"Brave, kind hearted and clever… yes I am going to enjoy teaching you. For now though, you have a great deal of fighting to do and no need of old fox distracting you, but I'll be around in case I can be of further help."_

Shippo started to thank Zabakuga when he noticed one of the ants slip passed Miroku, who was preoccupied holding off two others with his staff.

The ant was heading straight for Kagome.

Loading one of the darts Shippo carefully took aim as he fueled the projectile with fox fire. Chanting under his breath to "keep it together", he made himself wait until he was sure he couldn't miss… then fired. Seconds later a big proud smile filled his face as the dart hit exactly where he had been aiming, entering the eye cleanly… and then made the ants head explode in a burst of green flames.

Grinning his own miniature version of Inuyasha's battle smile, Shippo quickly took aim at another ant that was trying to get behind Sango. Slightly maniacal giggling could be heard between shots as the normally gentle demon kit took as much delight out of his new found ability to make the ants heads blow up as a human child lighting off fireworks.

Meanwhile…

With Kagome somehow protecting his ears, Inuyasha was able to throw himself right back into the fray. Whatever she was doing had even washed away every trace of the headache the noise had caused, leaving him exhilarated and ready for round two.

Though she could feel the added strain of helping Inuyasha it was within reason, and Kagome felt sure she could still hold out for a while yet at this pace.

Or so she thought.

Abruptly she found herself lifted off her feet and thrown into the air, then landing roughly a few feet back, blinking in surprise as her shield collapsed under the force of an immense blast of youki.

With her focus so divided she had not noticed the arrival of one of the solider ants that was actually a living bomb.

Wincing in pain from what she could tell were going to be a few good sized bruises, Kagome pushed herself up slowly, while also mentally comforting her now frantic hanyou mate. Pointing out to him that even though it may have fallen, her barrier had still kept out the worst of the blast.

Once sitting upright she was amazed, and relieved, to find that the entrance wasn't overrun yet… before realizing the explosion must have killed any ants in the immediate vicinity.

They all died to maintain the advantage of surprise, had they fled it would have been obvious that something was about to happen.

Sheer determination allowed her to make it to her feet and back over in front of the entrance in time to reseal it before the ants regrouped.

Remembering how she had bowed it inwards earlier in the tunnels to hide, she then followed her instincts and modified this new shield against another such attack, literally folding it with her mind, stacking layer after layer, one on top of the other until the barrier was concentrated exclusively to the entrance and thicker than the length of her arm. Focusing all of her energy to the opening alone let her create the thicker shield, but it also left her back exposed.

She didn't let herself worry about it however, simply trusted Shippo to either protect or alert her to any threat from behind.

Through it all, the protective energy shielding Inuyasha's ears had never wavered.

Seething in rage after Kagome's close call, Inuyasha felt his eyes bleed red as his claws grew, with a nearly joyous growl he embraced the change, still wholly within his right mind, simply drawing on deeper reserves of his own strength. Red rimed golden eyes narrowed as he deliberately sheathed his sword and hurled himself forward, unleashing the full wrath of his inner feral beast and destroying everything in his path.

Seeing the transformation, Sango and Miroku could not help but feel a moment's trepidation, but they had believed him when he had told them about coming to an understanding with his demon half and they would continue to hold to that belief. Taking it on faith that he was still in control they redirected their attention back to their own battles.

Sango's Sun and Moon blades whirled through the air, leaving the barest hint of musical whistling in her wake as she leap and rolled around the ants, striking with lethal precision and efficiency to the critical points she had learned in Kagome's book. Her new suit of Stone Snake skin letting her jump higher and strike harder than ever before. Miroku battled with a combination of sutras and his staff, using his robes of Shadow Moth silk to distract and veil his attacks. Kirara simply used the superior strength of her full sized form to take the ants down like a lion in a herd of sluggish gazelles.

Finally Inuyasha broke through the ranks and directly before of the Queen.

It would have been a comical scene if one did not take into account the deathly seriousness of the combatants. Standing face to face with the Queen, Inuyasha was dwarfed, looking more like a dog challenging a dinosaur than anything else.

A really pissed off and scary looking dog.

Undaunted and holding her gaze he snarled an animalistic challenge, youki instincts ruling his actions for the moment. She screamed back, using the same attack from before, but between Kagome's protection and the increase of youki in his blood, it passed over him without provoking any reaction beyond a slight twitch of his ears.

Grinning at the unmistakable cry of frustration from the Queen, Inuyasha launched forward, arm already swinging… but just before his claws made contact an ant darted in front of him, taking the blow in the Queens place.

Still, the Queen did not make it out entirely unscathed, while the self-sacrificing ant had protected anything vital, Inuyasha managed to take out one of her front legs after cutting through the living shield.

Lurching to the side, no longer able to hold herself up, the Queen bellowed out a roar of rage and agony. Never before had she been injured, not in all the years of her life, having been sheltered within this very chamber as long as she could remember.

Or more accurately, The Queen had never been hurt in her true body.

With the exception of her newest one, all of her other forms had eventually been destroyed. But she was able to block any unwanted feelings coming from the physical body and would simply abandoned the vessels when they became too damaged, viewing them as valuable, but still disposable puppets.

Having no previous experience with pain she was unable to cope with suddenly feeling so much of it, leaving her so overwhelmed by the foreign sensation that she cried out in the same unselfconscious protest of betrayed shock as an infant after their first hard fall. Without even a memory of vanity she let her screams echo throughout the cavern, the sound sending her daughters into a reckless frenzy.

They no longer made any attempt to protect themselves, simply launched themselves at their foe, trying to gain victory though superior numbers alone rather than by true combat.

The mindless attack put Sango and Miroku on the defensive and slowly forced them back until they had very nearly reached Kagome. Unwilling to put her at risk they redoubled their efforts, fighting to hold the ants at bay and allow her to stay focused on her task.

Desperate to gain some advantage Miroku reluctantly pulled loose the beads that sealed the Wind Tunnel. Fear of destabilizing the walls within the chamber had kept him from using it before now, but he reasoned that if he only kept it open for a moment, just long enough to reduce the size of swarm threatening to overrun them, it shouldn't do too much damage. At the moment it was worth the risk.

Carefully aiming away from his friends and the walls he was able to suck up dozens upon dozens of ants before an alarming amount of dirt began to join them. Quickly he resealed it, wishing he could have rid them of even more.

Still, he had succeeded in clearing out most of the enemies directly before them, gaining both he and Sango a moment to catch their breath… then the fight was back on again.

Inuyasha however was still struggling to free himself, when the ants had gone all kamikaze he'd been buried under a 360 degree flood of them. Unlike Miroku and Sango, who had only had to fight the enemy on one front, Inuyasha had been in the heart of the swarm and surrounded by them.

They hadn't really managed to hurt him, just a few superficial scratches, but the sheer mass of them had him completely covered, and they just kept piling on.

Hesitating to use one of his more powerful attacks without knowing exactly where his pack was, Inuyasha stuck to his claws and brute strength, making frustratingly slow but steady progress… until the sheer monotony of ripping apart ant after ant allowed reason to interrupt instinct long enough to remind him that he could use the mate bound to sense where Kagome was, and though her place the others. Feeling chagrined, but determined to make up for lost time, he proceeded to blast himself a path to freedom with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack the moment he had his bearings.

Dismembered ants were sent flying as blades of demonic energy tore through the mass over him, creating an opening that he was quick to make use of. Leaping into the air he took stock of the battle with a sweeping glance. Then, after kicking off from the wall, Inuyasha sent himself plunging down towards the Queen like a bloodthirsty meteorite, youki energy twining around and trailing behind him.

More ants rushed to block him, climbing over each other to get between him and their Queen, but he paid them no heed, simply cut his way through with a swipe of demon claws. He could feel the way Kagome was struggling to hold up the barrier, fatigue and repeated attacks from the other side by the exploding ants was wearing her down, and that only fueled his determination.

He had to end this fight before his Brat was hurt.

Inuyasha landed with a resounding crash and devastating force right in the center of the Queens thorax, the impact creating a starburst pattern of cracks in the hard outer armor. Not giving the Queen or her minion's time to react he then dropped to his knees and punched through the now weakened point at the center of the star. As soon he had opened a gap large enough he reached into one of his own minor injuries to coat his claws in blood before sending a barrage of Blades of Blood directly into the core of the Queens body, tearing her organs and nervous center to shreds.

There came an instant and unified outcry, all of the ants screaming in chorus with their fatally wounded Queen's shocked wail.

At first, even as she thrashed in her death throws, the Queen was in denial. Such a thing could not be happening, she could not die. Her death would mean the end of the family. She could not leave her daughters…

But slowly, as her life's blood drained onto the floor of the chamber reality sank in. It was the end, her end, the end of new daughters… the end of the ant demons.

_'Doomed or not… I shall claim vengeance.'_

Using the last of her strength she ordered a retreat, commanding all able ants within the tunnels to play their part in the evacuation of their home. Those that made it free were commanded to make their way to her false form.

For while she would have lost the ability to lay eggs and as a result no longer be a worthy queen, even so… in that body her spirit would still dwell, with it she would be able to command, regroup, and seek vengeance.

Inuyasha and the others were dumbfounded when the remaining ants began to flee. All of them having expected the Queens new wounds to send them into an even worse frenzy than the previous injury had.

To have them abruptly retreat instead took the group by surprise, and that moment of stunned pause gave the ants just enough of a head start to make it through the tunnel behind the Queen.

Inuyasha was quick to give chase, but just as he reached the opening, it collapsed in on itself, the sudden displacement of air blowing a cloud of dust and debris into his face. Momentarily blinding him and causing him to sneeze violently several times.

Then the Queen began to laugh through her pain, an utterly inhuman, and undeniably malicious, sound.

Feeling the hair stand up on the back of his neck Inuyasha immediately blinked his eyes clear and began scanning the chamber with all of his senses, looking for possible threats.

What he saw made his blood freeze.

Spread out across the ceiling of the chamber was what had to be dozens of the damn bomb ants. Ice cold dread holding him firmly in its grasp as the damn bugs started to shake in that way they did just before exploding.

Calling out to Kagome both aloud and within their minds he alerted her to the threat as he raced to her side.

Sango and Miroku reached her first, both having been much closer and now riding on Kirara. Shippo only needed to jump down from his little ledge to be at her side, and did so quickly. Then they stood together, looking back towards him and waiting, clearly unwilling to leave without the last member of their pack.

Before he reached got there an explosions erupted… almost directly above them.

Kagome instinctively threw up a hasty shield to at least keep out the demonic energy, but when she saw a particular large rock falling towards them she flinched, curled herself down over Shippo, and braced for impact… but it never came. Instead golden youki burst out from the barrier, leaving nothing left of the bolder but sand, which then rained down over them harmlessly.

Turning to look for Inuyasha, thinking at first that the blast had come from him… Kagome was confused when she instead found him nimbly leaping through a shower of falling stones. Far too busy keeping himself from getting smashed to have done it.

Before she could wonder about it any further however he had reached her and sweep her up into his arms. Barreling out the tunnel they had come in through without pause… just as more explosions detonated behind them. Not being a girl who couldn't keep her priorities straight she focused instead on simply holding her shield while they moved, keeping it large enough to hold everyone. Sango and Miroku followed just behind still riding Kirara, while Shippo remained curled up in her arms.

Once they made it to the Nursery chamber Inuyasha thought for a moment that they were nearly home free… until he spotted more of the damn bugs spread across the ceiling of that chamber as well. Knowing they couldn't turn back Inuyasha again didn't pause, just kept running, intent on reaching the other tunnel before the ants detonated themselves…

They almost made it.

The first of the new explosions went off just in front of them, and directly above the exit, rubble crashing down to block off their escape.

Frantic Inuyasha spun around, looking every direction for another way out… he was going to save his Mate and his pack, end of story. He just had to figure out how. Growling, furious, and terrified he sought out a solution.

_'Hell with this, if there isn't a way out… I'll make one!'_

Setting Kagome down hurriedly, Inuyasha drew his sword and looked briefly towards Miroku.

"I need you to pick up the trash!" He screamed in order to be heard over the thunder of self-detonating bugs and falling earth.

Miroku's eyes widened in understanding as soon as Inuyasha turned away and redirected his attention up.

Moving with utter determination and an almost cocky confidence, Inuyasha smirked as he swung the Tetsusaiga, pleased to finally be able to summon the Wind Scar.

Resolute and ready, Miroku pulled the beads off his hand just as the blast Inuyasha had unleashed struck the ceiling. The force of it taking out the last of the ants and causing far more damage to the structure than a hundred of them could have managed. Bring the ceiling crashing down right on top of them… and into the Wind Tunnel.

Hand raised straight up over his head as high as he could stretch it, while the others surrounded him, Miroku kept the air over them clear, creating an island of safety in a storm of total destruction. Teeth already clenched in preparation of expected pain, Miroku waited for it to hit him… that familiar pain that always followed such extended use of his cursed hand.

And waited… and waited...

A short while later, as he resealed the Wind Tunnel, while the last of the falling dust settled, he found himself filled with awe and infinitely more appreciation for Mistress Mahouekaki's gift. For while he could feel the strain of having pushed himself, the feeling was nothing more than a mild discomfort, not nearly so intense that he would consider it pain.

The awestruck Monk was so involved with his inspection of the enchanted tekkou he had been given that it took him a few minutes to realize that everyone else was staring at something else entirely.

Overhead the stars were sparkling.

Taking a moment to enjoy the sight and let it sink in that they had won, the group stood in silence and drank in the sky... at last having a moment of peace.

"Time to get the hell out of here, I'm ready for some damn food! Kagome, there's still enough ramen for tonight right?" Inuyasha piped up, breaking the stillness.

Kagome couldn't help her slight eye roll… after today she was hungry enough to eat a horse, but wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sleep for a week. Collecting wood, building a fire, and then hauling water to make enough of Inuyasha's beloved noodles just seemed like way too much work.

Not missing either the eye roll, or wilted stance, Inuyasha decided he could skip the noodles tonight.

"Never mind, we'll just eat some of those foul tasting energy bars you brought… it'll be faster. With it already so late we're going to be lucky to get even a couple hours sleep before the sun starts beating against our eyelids. Let's get going."

Not trusting the walls of the chasm to be stable enough to push off of, Inuyasha went ahead and rode with Kagome on Shippo's inflated floating form, while Kirara carried Sango and Miroku.

Once they were finally back above ground they looked around trying to determine where they had come out and which way would lead back to their hidden gear and supplies.

Taking in the landmarks they soon decided on a direction and set out.

Though she had been offered a chance to shrink into her smaller form and ride on Sango's shoulder for a while to rest, Kirara made it clear with her stubborn stance and refusal to change forms that she intended to continue carrying her human companions.

Secretly both Sango and Miroku were relieved, for while they would have been perfectly capable of walking, riding was so much more restful and it had been a trying day. Slumping together, each leaning into, and there for supporting, the other the betrothed couple relaxed into a near doze. Awake enough to remain aware of their surroundings but with minds and bodies that were otherwise completely still in contented repose.

Shippo knew he had the least reason to make any claims about fatigue, and after Zabakuga's praise of his transformation powers he decided not to make anyone carry him. Transforming himself into a rather duck like bird, even though he had been aiming for an eagle, the wise beyond his years kit flew himself.

Inuyasha didn't bother asking Kagome if she wanted a ride. He simply scooped her up in his arms and cradled her against his chest as he set off running.

"Don't even try it with the whole 'you don't need to carry me' bull shit Brat." He growled when Kagome opened her mouth to say something very much to that effect. "I might have been moving around a lot more during the fight, but in your way you were fighting even harder than me, AND you were still worn out from getting us in there in the first place! I mean come on Kagome! Don't you get that I can feel how tired you are? You don't even have the energy left to hide it. So just zip it and let me carry you."

When she didn't respond, Inuyasha looked down and bit back a laugh, only allowing himself to react by curling his arms around her a little firmer, and his lips in a tender smile...

Kagome had fallen asleep before he'd even finished speaking.

* * *

Once again I find myself offering my apologies for such a long wait between updates, but life threw me a lot of curve balls the last few months, not the least of which being having to evacuate my house due to a forest fire. (was able to go back a few days later when the fire was contained, didn't loose my house) Despite all that I can't blame the delay on any one thing, writers block, dealing with my own form of depression (extreme apathy) and interruptions, along with trying to figure out how to write a combat scene just wore me down and the story would not come. As always however I made myself go back time and again until I finished.

Normally I would add some personal notes about the chapter, but right now I have about 15 minutes to get it updated before I have to get to work so I am going to skip that this time… if you have any questions just send me them and I will be happy to reply.

My thanks as always to the fantastic readers who keep coming back to my story despite my inconsistent nature… there may be waits but I will always make myself overcome them and update as soon as I can.


End file.
